


My Regrets

by Ravenhale



Category: Rosario + Vampire
Genre: Coming of Age, Female Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Slice of Life, Teenage Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:47:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 18
Words: 226,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27255163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenhale/pseuds/Ravenhale
Summary: This is the fifth installment in the AU recreation of Rosario Vampire told through Kurumu's POV. This story covers the start of summer vacation (July 29th - August 15th, 2005) and includes a heavily modified version of first season's Chapter 39. Not strictly canon.
Kudos: 1





	1. Mononoke Meetings

“You know what I find annoying about sequels?”

Kurono Kurumu shrugged at the inquiry from Taniguchi Nagisa. The toffee haired girl had her locks styled in her usual fashion of a short braid behind each ear while the rest of her tresses were held back in a ponytail. Nobody offered a response to the Undine’s question. They were all dressed in school blouses and skirts, having started this walk to Mononoke shortly after lunch. Taniguchi had foregone the green jacket today, admitting she had packed both of hers last night with the rest of her things.

“Flashbacks. It's a waste of time. The audience doesn't need to be reminded about what some guy did in the past. We could watch the other movie if we need to.”

“Yea, but this is Star Wars we are talking about. They're not going to bother doing that.”

Antai Hotaru whom was walking beside Taniguchi had also foregone the jacket and had left the top three buttons of her blouse undone for no apparent reason. The sylph’s beige locks were slashed in the front across her eyebrows in a traditional hime style while her long tresses in the back were twisted and folded in an updo held in place with a black tie.

“I hope not. It’s bad enough that everybody knows how this one will end. Anakin is going to become Darth Vader and he’s going to have twins with that Padme chick.”

“Yea, but I still wouldn’t mind seeing how that will happen.”

“The journey is more demand than the liquor.”

The conversation paused as everyone tried to decipher Fukai Ishiko’s words. The gnome often used the wrong syllables in some of her statements. Her black hair was a tangled mess of short locks which could not be tamed by a brush. Goggles were fastened over her caramel eyes by a black elastic band wrapped about her tiny head.

“I don't mind quick flashbacks. Some sequels take years to come out.”

Akegawa Hikari had a contemplative expression as she held Kokoa’s hand. The salamander’s cherry bangs were pushed back by a black hairband while the rest of her wavy hair spilled over her ears to touch her narrow shoulders. Her pistachio eyes were a softer hue than the school jacket.

“You guys can watch them all at my place when you come over for Kahlua's wedding.”

Shuzen Kokoa wore the sweater vest over her blouse as Kurumu had suggested when the vampire had started classes at Yokai. The vampire with the reddish, bushy pigtails and emerald eyes stood about the same height as Fukai, which meant both were shorter than Kurumu. Kokoa had drank the blood of all four of these girls in the hopes of increasing her power enough to challenge Kahlua this summer break before Kahlua’s wedding on the twelfth of August.

“Not every reader has a perfect memory so I can tolerate some repetition, especially if it’s about obscure characters whom are irrelevant to the overall plot.”

Sendou Yukari was the shortest of their group, though being eleven made this understandable. The witch had short, black hair with fine strands perfectly trimmed across her brow. Her locks on the sides which often covered her ears had been cut in line with her jaw. It was still different to see the witch in the standard school uniform without her hat and cape. Her hat had been incinerated and the brooch to her cape had been smashed during the fight to rescue Rubi from her insane master.

“Are there books for Star Wars?”

Akashiya Moka was the tallest of their group. The vampire with turquoise eyes and long, pink tresses walked casually alongside Yukari with her school jacket parted, revealing the swell of a bosom which only Kurumu could rival.

“Probably. Though they’re going to be in English.”

“Sucks that we can't watch it together today.”

“Wouldn’t you prefer watching it with your family?”

“Hateshinai doesn’t have a theater. The nearest human village is Oguni which doesn’t have shit.”

Kurumu grinned at Antai whom had placed her hands behind her head.

“Yukari lives near Oguni.”

“I am considering taking the Hateshinai bus.”

“Really?”

“I see no reason for me to take the last bus out of Yokai. If the bus driver is agreeable to the idea and there is a seat available on the bus for us, I would prefer being home a day earlier.”

There were two bus routes departing Yokai on Sunday for the out of prefecture students. The morning route covered five regions while the afternoon route handled the rest. Moka and Kokoa would be on the morning bus while Tsukune and Yukari were on the afternoon.

“Don’t you have to notify your parents?”

“I have a small device which allows me to communicate with my mother whenever I want to.”

“Like a cellphone?”

“No. More like a walkie talkie. It only reacts with the corresponding device in my mother's possession.”

“I wonder if I should get a cellphone.”

Kurumu grinned at Kokoa’s offhand remark.

“I’m sure your mother can afford it.”

“It’s not so much about affording it as it is about using it. I know Ikinakawa doesn’t have human services like internet or electricity. You kind of need to be living in the human world to use their stuff.”

“Tochimoeru is the same way. I remember going to junior high and being surprised by all the human stuff. I didn’t even know what a television was until I was ten since nobody owned one.”

“Don’t your elders know that you don’t need cable for a television to work?”

Akegawa blushed at Antai’s comment.

“We don’t have electricity.”

“Why not? It’s super convenient”

“Not all villages are built with electricity in mind, Ms. Antai. Ikinakawa doesn’t have electricity.”

“Sweet merciful Buddha! And here I thought Hateshinai was hopelessly country. Do I dare ask if you have a toilet in your homes?”

“What’s a toilet?”

Taniguchi grinned at Antai’s perplexed reaction while Akegawa shook her head vehemently.

“Does Hateshinai have indoor plumbing?”

“Of course it does. We have a mountain spring which our community depends on.”

“Isn’t that a limited water source?”

“I don’t know how everything works. It just does.”

“It probably works no different than our estate. We have indoor plumbing.”

Kurumu smiled at Kokoa, thankful for that revelation.

“So how does that work?”

“As if I would bother knowing that.”

“I suspect it would be some sort of recirculating system in which the waste water is purified. There are some spirits capable of doing this such as Undines.”

“So you must have a toilet!”

Taniguchi pressed a palm to her cheek as her creamy eyes sparkled with innocence.

“I truly have no clue what you are talking about Ms. Antai.”

Kurumu chuckled as she noticed the forest was thinning out. She could see the five story hospital at the end of this bike trail which connected Mononoke to Yokai. Glancing at her watch which was secured about her wrist by a white leather band, she confirmed it was six after noon.

“I hope my new home has indoor plumbing. I’ve never lived anywhere that didn’t have that.”

“It’s not like that matters. You won’t be spending that much time there.”

“I guess that’s true. So when are we expected to show up for Kahlua’s wedding?”

“I can’t say when Mother will call for you. It might be a day or two before the wedding.”

“I wish I could stay with you the whole summer.”

“I don’t know if Mother would allow that. I should have asked.”

“Do you think the speakers' offices are open? Maybe we could send her a message.”

Taniguchi laughed as they finally broke free of the forest. The hospital loomed on the left with a bike rack flanking the right side of the path across from it. There was a paved path which stretched off to the right towards a parking lot which was hidden behind a row of trees.

“You know your brother won’t allow that, Ms. Akegawa.”

“If I had no indoor plumbing or electricity, I would not want to go home either.”

Kurumu chuckled at Antai’s sentiment, fully agreeing. Smiling, she glanced at Fukai whom was trailing slightly behind her in Kokoa’s shadow.

“What’s your home like in Chirasu?”

“I have a cellphone.”

“You do?”

“And internet. We are as Sendai as humans.”

“I thought the humans can find you if you use their stuff.”

“Not necessarily. I know Mother operates in the human world all the time.”

“Well… I would like a cellphone.”

Kurumu smiled at Antai as they walked by the hospital.

“I heard service up in the mountains can be really bad.”

“I don’t plan to live my whole life up in the mountains.”

“Don’t you have a bunch of young friends in Hateshinai?”

“I doubt they plan to spend their whole lives up there either.”

“Some dummies need to spend their time on their studies or they will have no choice but to live their whole lives up in the mountains.”

Kurumu winced at Kokoa’s remark, despite the comment being aimed at Antai. The final scores for the exams had been posted yesterday morning for the top hundred students for every grade level. They had also posted the bottom thirty for each year on a separate board. Both Kurumu and Antai had avoided either board, which was good but also bad. Both of them had to retake their English exams this morning in one of the vacant rooms across the hall from the disciplinary room.

Despite bombing her English exam again, Kurumu had scored a 392 out of 500, which was almost the eighty percentile required to join the PSC. Yukari had reminded her that her midterm score had been 381 so this was a minor improvement. Antai had scored a 380.

“Hey, I’m not the only that fell short of your expectations. Hikari didn’t get in your ninety percentile.”

Kokoa huffed, letting go of Akegawa’s hand to drape her arm around the salamander’s shoulder.

“She fell short but you didn’t even come close. I can forgive being eight points shy. How am I supposed to respond to someone whom falls seventy points below expectations?”

Antai shrugged as they started walking by the first nondescript buildings of Mononoke. She reached over to place her hand on Kokoa’s.

“You could privately tutor me.”

“As if I could trust you to behave yourself.”

“I have behaved.”

“You should be thankful that I’m buying you a dress for the wedding. You’re the only one here that could not place in the top hundred.”

“Kurono didn’t place in the top hundred.”

“Kurumu needed thirty points to break the top hundred. That would be about the same score as Ms. Hazumi, whom I don’t regard as particularly bright.”

Kurumu smiled at Yukari’s mention of the gyokuto girl whom shared their homeroom and Kurumu’s home economics class. She had not seen the track girl at school today since attendance was not required for those whom had passed all their exams. Many students still came to school to socialize and eat lunch, since the Kurai dining hall was not serving lunch today.

After her retake, Kurumu had to wait an hour for the results to confirm she would not have to return a week early for summer classes. Shortly after that, Kokoa had arrived to collect Kurumu for the lunch outing they had decided upon last night. Kurumu hoped it would be a pleasant surprise.

As they approached the first intersection, Antai wagged her finger.

“Can we stop at the studio? I need to pick up my things since Hikari didn’t get them for me.”

“I thought your cousin would do that for you.”

Antai sighed dramatically.

“And I’m sure Konomi thought you would do it for me since we live by each other.”

Kurumu smiled as they walked across the first intersection of Mononoke. Off to the left a short ways down was the gated residential complex where Ms. Sasayaki had once lived. To the right was a bunch of specialty shops which Kurumu had never had a reason to visit.

“Will you be able to get your stuff?”

“Yea. Ms. Rin lives there.”

“That doesn’t mean she’s there.”

“I doubt Ms. Rin came to school today. She was drinking heavily at the party last night.”

“Rub it in my face, Hikari. I really wanted to go.”

“Maybe if you did not fail your English exam, you could have gone.”

Antai pouted at Kokoa but held back any response. Kurumu smiled, having no room to comment. She had spent last night with Kokoa and Yukari studying for her retake with Antai.

“There was only forty students in the ninety percentile. Maybe you expect too much from her.”

Kokoa smiled, rubbing Akegawa’s shoulder as they continued down the street.

“Don’t worry. I know you can do it, Hikari. Look at how much Ishiko has improved.”

Fukai had scored exactly 450 and was ranked fortieth. It was incomprehensible how this girl had bombed her assessments so horribly that she had ranked below Kurumu at the start.

“Ms. Fukai is an anomaly. There are better people to suggest as examples for Ms. Akegawa to look up to. Ms. Taniguchi has notably improved.”

“Thank you, Ms. Sendou, but I think Ms. Akegawa has done well on her own.”

“I know she has improved. I was suggesting you since you ranked higher.”

“I’m still surprised that Ms. Shuzen outperformed her sister. I did not expect that.”

Kokoa huffed as she glanced back at Moka.

“Of course I bested her. Mother ensured that I would have a superior education.”

“I hardly consider it a superior education if you can’t manage a perfect score like myself.”

“I intentionally missed a few so as not to crush the aspirations of my fellow students.”

Kurumu doubted that was true but had no desire to get involved in that petty squabble. Kokoa had taken third overall while Moka and Tora had reprised their ninth and tenth places. The only top ten student whom had fallen out had been Zenpyou Manako from Moka’s homeroom, taking twelfth.

“I worked hard and I couldn’t break the top twenty five. Those girls from Umishiro though are quite intelligent. I tied with Ms. Izumi from class five and Ms. Masataka got seventeenth.”

“Ms. Masataka had the same score as Mr. Ichida. It would be fair to say she shared sixteenth instead of showing favoritism to someone simply because their name comes first in the alphabet.”

Kurumu smiled as they arrived at the next intersection. Off to the left was the small cul-de-sac which had the manga club studio. The street to the right went a couple blocks before ending at the Change of Seasons shop where they had bought swimsuits.

“Yukari could tell you the score, homeroom and rank of every student in the top hundred. She has them all memorized, including those unlucky enough to end up on the board of shame.”

“Is that correct, Ms. Sendou?”

“It is, Ms. Taniguchi. I know fourth, fifth and sixth all had the same score of four hundred eighty. That would be Mr. Heniki from class eight, Ms. Nemoto from class seven and Mr. Yokoana from class six.”

“I’m going to randomly pick a number and see if she knows whom it is.”

“Why test her if you don’t know the answer yourself?”

Antai frowned at Taniguchi’s remark.

“But why would she lie?”

“That’s… not the point.”

Kurumu chuckled, shaking her head.

“What do you guys know about that Musousaki kid whom ranked second?”

“He’s in our computer class at station one with Mr. Heniki and Ms. Yumihara. Don't you remember that Mr. Heniki admitted the two of them joined that travel club Ayame and Chiharu are in?”

Kurumu vaguely recalled that conversation, though Musousaki had not been the focus of it.

“Yukari mentioned that he was from class ten but he wasn’t nominated.”

“The only person I know from class ten is Hitsuji.”

“I can’t say much about him either. I barely talk with my lab partners in that class.”

Kurumu doubted Fukai had anything useful to add. She sighed as they reached the next intersection. To the left was another cul-de-sac with one of these buildings being the gymnastics studio.

“I feel like I should know this guy. Like I’ve heard his name before from one of the guys I interviewed.”

“Might he be a friend of Mr. Ichida?”

Kurumu shook her head as they crossed the street.

“No. He has three friends and I know Uchiyama and Noboru. The last is in class one so it can’t be him.”

“Perhaps a friend of Mr. Senyou or Mr. Burumoto?”

Kurumu paused a step. It could have been Senyou since he had been chatty about all his acquaintances in the dorm which included the popular Hitomure from the baseball team.

“I guess it could have been Ushio, but he came to Yokai to be with that popular senior, Tsutsushi, on the soccer team whom is also from Hokkaido. I mean… if Musousaki isn’t from Niigata, it would make sense why nobody knows about him. I can ask Matsudera if she knows him, since she’s from Senyou’s village.”

Moka smiled apologetically as they crossed the street.

“I can’t think of any other guys you frequently speak with other than Tsukune.”

“Do you know if he met with Mr. Daijou last night to do the cycling club article? I checked in class three after my exam but he wasn’t there. Tora said he didn't come to school today.”

“Did Kamitsuku have anything to say?”

“Whom is Mr. Kamitsuku?”

“Yamabato Kamitsuku. He’s from Umishiro and part of the film club we often work with. He lives on Tsukune’s floor and is in class three.”

Antai stepped up the small flight of stairs onto a porch which preceded a two story building. She pressed a black square mounted next to the door as the rest of them gathered about. Porch space was limited so Fukai, Moka and Yukari did not bother ascending.

Kurumu would not have expected this brick structure to be the studio. It had black bars over the arched windows, giving it an intimidating aura. The front face had a concrete parapet at the top with a pair of gargoyle statues at each corner looking out protectively.

“I wonder if gargoyles are a real monster race.”

“I don’t think they are native to Japan if they do exist.”

“I just wondered since I’ve seen a few statues like that around Mononoke.”

“They are foreign guardian spirits. I think they are classified as gremlins in Japan since their masters can order them to do anything, which often includes mischief and sabotage.”

“Is that the other you talking?”

Moka smiled, glancing aside.

“I know this is unrelated, but I spoke with Mr. Umizake after our English exam about Ms. Shirayuki. He says that the two of them will be spending the summer together.”

Kurumu grinned at Taniguchi whom shared homeroom with Mizore’s fiancé and Kokoa. Umizake Aoi had ranked seventh in the term exams and also lived on Tsukune’s floor. The young man from Hokkaido had agreed to claim Mizore was staying with him over the summer, regardless of whether or not Mizore did.

“Tsukune told me about this. Did you know Unsei from class seven also lives on their floor?”

“Why would I care about that?”

“I was just thinking of our top ten is all.”

Kurumu shrugged, the thought only crossing her mind since Unsei was ranked eighth. If the popularity contest had done anything for Kurumu, it had made her aware of whom the top ranked students were. Yokokara, whom was the rep for Taniguchi’s class and lived on Tsukune’s floor, had ranked twenty first.

“How did your boyfriend do on the exams?”

“He was in the top hundred next to Ms. Shirayuki.”

“They had sixty fifth and sixty sixth with sixty seventh going to Mr. Kumoyuki from class nine.”

Kokoa grimaced at Yukari’s declaration.

“As much as I’d like to join the tennis club to be with Nagisa, I don’t know if I could tolerate that jerk.”

“The boys and girls operate independently. I’m cool with you joining if you want to.”

“I don’t have to make a decision right away.”

“But they want you to be registered with a club for the second term.”

“You could join the newspaper club.”

Kokoa snorted at her sister’s offer.

“Why would I join your boring club? All you do is write articles about boring school stuff.”

Kurumu chuckled along with Antai and Taniguchi. The sylph shook her head as she pushed the button again which caused a distant buzz to be sounded inside the building.

“You could join our gymnastics club.”

“But you don’t compete in anything.”

“You could be with Hikari and me more.”

“I could also join Ishiko’s silly kimono club. But I’d rather be in a club where I can prove I’m the best.”

“Not everything is a competition, Kokoa.”

“Of course it is. If it wasn’t, they would not post our academic scores in public.”

“They post the bottom thirty which I guarantee is not a competition.”

“It was thirty one this time since Mr. Seigake from class eight and Mr. Fuyukake from class ten tied with three hundred fifty eight points.”

Kurumu smiled softly, deciding not to mention her friend Sakamori Hinoko whom had ranked last with an abysmal score of three hundred. She had not seen the curly haired shojo from class four all week since they had not had home economics since last Friday.

“Now that I realize Ms. Sendou is a worthy opponent, I will not hold back.”

“I suppose you could tie with perfection.”

“Speaking of ties, we had a three way tie from our study group.”

“You mean those girls whom you and Ms. Nazohashi studied with?”

“Mhm. Since they all live on the second floor, it was convenient to study together. Ms. Nomura, Suzume and Kiki all had a score of four twenty two.”

“Ms. Matsudera and Ms. Yumihara, both from class eight, also had that score. They all barely made the cutoff for the top hundred.”

“I wonder how the others from Uchikawa’s group did.”

“Ms. Uchikawa placed fifteenth, one point ahead of Mr. Ichida. Ms. Bikiyama placed seventy third with four hundred thirty points, tying with Ms. Hitsuji from class ten and Ms. Kagami from class four.”

“She really does know everybody’s rank and score.”

“Only the ones which were posted. I know she can’t tell me how Nerume, Kamitsuku or Hatoko scored.”

“True, though I know Ms. Unari had four hundred seventeen points.”

Satsuki had bragged over her success since she needed to maintain a score over four hundred to remain in the PSC. Obviously Tora and Umizake had achieved this and so had the other new PSC girl, Meirowasa Tokori. Her monstrel friend from home ec had been on the top hundred board with a score of 423.

“This Hatoko is the one having the birthday tonight, right?”

Kurumu nodded at Antai.

“Kind of wish I could go. I don’t get to hang out that much with anyone these days. These gymnastics girls don’t ever make any plans.”

“We sometimes do things on Saturdays but it’s way too late to do anything on the weekdays. We would miss dinner if we stayed in Mononoke after practice.”

“Considering I was in remedial classes until midterms, I didn’t have many Saturdays with you guys.”

“That’s your fault for being stupid.”

“At least I’m not in the bottom thirty.”

Kurumu chuckled, shaking her head. She had never considered herself smart and knew quite a few of those students in the bottom rung. Some had even placed as finalists in the recent popularity contest. Kagayama Kuki and Kyuushutsu Tokei were both second years whom had been in the top ten. Kochimaru Usagi was a first year from class twelve whom had been in the top fifteen.

“Kochimaru is a lovely girl despite her grades.”

“I didn’t mean it like that.”

The sound of a deadbolt drawing back alerted them a second before the heavy, black door was drawn back. It was dark in the room beyond, making it difficult to see whom had opened the door.

“Hotaru!”

A short, buxom woman hopped out of the darkness into Antai, causing the sylph to stagger back. Dressed in a silky, white chemise, the familiar teacher nuzzled up against Antai with her arms wrapped around Antai’s shoulders.

“Naughty girl. You should have come last night.”

It had been a long time since Kurumu had seen Ms. Rin up close. Her last glimpse of the science teacher had been at the popularity contest with the amorous woman hanging all over Ms. Yoshino, the advisor for the PSC. The pompous, foxy teacher always talked with Ginei during their paper releases since she was his homeroom teacher.

“I had to study for my English retake.”

Ms. Rin settled back on her heels, crossing her wrists behind Antai’s neck. The pink eyed teacher was shorter than the sylph and her long, dark chocolate tresses fell down her back well below the hem of the chemise. Like most gyokuto women, Ms. Rin was well endowed.

“So did Usagi but she didn’t stand me up.”

“I’m here to get my stuff.”

Ms. Rin pouted, cocking her head.

“I suppose. Would all you pretty ladies like to come inside?”

“I think we’re fine, Ms. Rin. Though you might want to stay inside.”

Kurumu smiled as the blushing Akegawa pointedly avoided looking upon the teacher. The chemise was too thin and too short, betraying dark aureoles and a carefully trimmed patch below her navel. Kurumu absently glanced back to the main street, confirming there were no witnesses to this. Given the time of the day, most residents would be at one of the restaurants or at home.

“My Hikari is here too!”

Ms. Rin released Antai to snatch up Akegawa in a snuggling embrace. Antai chuckled, shaking her head as Akegawa whimpered under the woman’s affections. The sylph slipped inside with a slight wave.

“I’ll be quick.”

“Please, Ms. Rin. This is inappropriate.”

Ms. Rin sighed, drawing back. She fussed a moment with Akegawa’s curls.

“It will be so lonely all summer without you girls around.”

“Don’t you have Ms. Yoshino?”

Ms. Rin stuck her tongue out at Kurumu, favoring her with a raspberry.

“Ms. Rin. Please.”

“Inari goes home for the summer and I’m not allowed to be with her.”

“But I thought she got you into Mimori High.”

Ms. Rin cocked her head as she released Akegawa.

“Curious that you know that. Hmm. I was allowed to accompany her. But the elders of Aranoiji have only so much patience. I’m afraid they no longer wish to tolerate me.”

“So why doesn’t she stay here with you?”

Ms. Rin smiled softly.

“Nobody wants to give up on their family, Ms. Kurono. But enough of that talk. I hear rumors from many of the girls that you intend to write an article for our club next term.”

Kurumu nodded with a wide grin.

“Yea, though I still haven’t finished writing the articles for the last two clubs I did. It might be a week or two after we return before I schedule something with you.”

“I do hope you bring Mr. Aono with you. He was positively delicious.”

Kurumu frowned as the woman blatantly fondled her left breast while rubbing her abdomen.

“Um… there’s no reason for me to bring him. I might let Ginei do the pictures but I hear he doesn’t get along with Mr. Roniushi from your club.”

Ms. Rin smiled, placing her other hand on her abdomen.

“I wouldn’t say they don’t get along. Mr. Morioka makes her uncomfortable. Chiku wants to be cute and affectionate and uses her cousin, Mr. Korogaru, as a safe outlet for those emotions. It also doesn’t help that Mr. Morioka only seems to come around during the times when Chiku is most vulnerable.”

“Why would he do that?”

“Because Mr. Morioka enjoys causing trouble. Last year he crashed our study session before the second term exams. He had Ms. Hajihachi with him and he was experimenting.”

“Experimenting?”

“Apparently the poor girl had confessed to him while in her heat cycle so he sought out Chiku to see if he could get her to do the same thing. I had to throw the idiot out before he broke her.”

Kurumu grimaced. As much as she wanted to believe Ginei was better than that… she sighed.

“I do have other friends whom can take the pictures for your club. Kamitsuku agreed he would do it.”

“That would be preferable.”

“I’m back!”

Antai skipped out of the building, holding a plastic bag of clothes in her left hand. She gave it a shake as she looked at Ms. Rin before presenting it to Kokoa.

“This is my training gear. I haven’t washed it in a couple weeks so you can enjoy my aroma.”

“Keep that away from me!”

Kokoa made a face, holding her hands up defensively as she retreated down the stairs. Antai giggled, tossing the bag to Fukai whom reflexively caught it without protest. The gnome tucked the bag against her chest and started walking down the street, prompting Kokoa to follow.

“We will be going now, Ms. Rin. I hope you enjoy your summer.”

Ms. Rin smiled reaching over to tousle Akegawa’s locks.

“I’ll survive. Have a lovely afternoon.”

The teacher slipped back into the darkness, closing the door and turning the deadbolt. Shaking her head, Kurumu followed on the heels of Antai with Taniguchi and Akegawa behind her.

“Do you think she was alone?”

“We've never seen Ms. Yoshino at the studio despite the rumors about them. Ms. Netsukaze told me that Ms. Yoshino has her own apartment.”

“Lovers and wives are different things. A lover doesn't have to live with you.”

“I would prefer them to be the same thing.”

“I promise to do my best as your lover and wife.”

Antai snickered as Yukari snuggled up against Moka’s arm. Kokoa had an unmistakable look of disgust while Akegawa blushed.

“These sudden mood swings by Ms. Sendou are surprising.”

“She’s only like that with Moka.”

“I hope Mother does something about this. There is no excuse for this relationship.”

“It’s called love, Ms. Shuzen.”

“Looks more like pedophilia to me.”

“That is a simplification of our relationship into a crude physical exchange of bodily fluids. Our bond transcends our corporeal forms, connecting on a spiritual level.”

“Use all the pretty words you like but I know what I saw. Two naked girls panting heavily.”

Kurumu giggled, unable to deny the hilarity of that day. They were approaching the first intersection and were intent on continuing through as they were headed to Mix it Up for lunch. She hoped to say a few things to Tokori before leaving, since she had not spoken to the girl since last Friday.

“While I can’t condone the relationship due to Ms. Sendou’s age, I don’t find a sexual relationship between women to be entirely wrong.”

“I definitely wouldn’t protest a sexual relationship with Kokoa.”

Kokoa grimaced at Antai, shaking her head.

“Another comment like that and I’m sending you home.”

“Ms. Sendou said last night that it was common among vampires-“

“I don’t care, Hotaru. Special doesn’t mean sexual, okay? It doesn’t have to be like that.”

“Kokoa.”

Akegawa grabbed Antai’s sleeve and shook her head.

“Don’t.”

The look in Antai’s tiger orange eyes was brimming with emotion.

“Yea. Sure. Whatever.”

The sylph rubbed her eyes before placing her hands behind her head.

“I don’t really care.”

There was a moment of heavy silence as they crossed the intersection. Kurumu hated this atmosphere, wanting to change it before they arrived at their destination.

“Are you going to join us for Hatoko’s birthday party, Yukari?”

“I’ve already declined that offer twice now.”

“Yes, but you came to Mononoke. It’s not like you planned to do that.”

“Of course I planned this. If I had no intentions of coming here, I would have made lunch for us as I did the other days of this week.”

Kurumu supposed that could be true. Yukari had spent last night sleeping with Moka much to Kokoa’s displeasure. The witch had not offered to help Kurumu prepare breakfast this morning, claiming it would be rude to cook as a guest though she had shown no such reservations against using Kurumu's kitchen.

“For how much you’ve avoided Rubi this week, I’m surprised you want to run back to the suites.”

“I don’t want to. I have to. I can’t leave the packing up to her.”

“You can trust Rubi.”

“She would pack everything, Moka. I don’t need to take everything back home.”

“But that’s not going to take all day, Yukari. You could pack tomorrow. I haven’t bothered packing yet.”

Yukari regarded her dubiously.

“I don’t want to take that kind of advice from you. Besides. I don’t know Ms. Hanetsume. A birthday should be spent among close friends and I fail to see how I meet this criteria.”

“But you’ve met all these girls. You hosted a study session for them in your suite. You spoke highly of Michiko for being a top student.”

“Ms. Dangai is impressive. She broke the top fifty this time with a score of four hundred forty six.”

“She outscored me again.”

Antai chuckled at Akegawa's disappointed remark.

“I didn’t realize either of you were that smart until Kokoa started fussing over my grades.”

“I’ve never heard of the love of a person. The sky will not give it to me.”

“What the fuck?”

Kurumu shrugged, having no clue what Fukai had meant to say there.

“You know… I never asked how Kana or her friends did.”

“Kana broke four hundred. I didn’t ask how her friends did.”

“I wonder if I’ll see her before I leave tomorrow.”

“Maybe we could stop by the dorms after Hatoko's party?”

They turned right at the next intersection and walked by Butcher’s Row which sold all sorts of meats. Across the street was Baker’s Dozen which sold pastries, pies and sweet rolls. After the next booth filled with fresh legumes was the Mix it Up Diner where Tokori worked most weekends.

The Mononoke market was about three blocks of vendors whom sold fresh cooking stock. Across the street were the booths for Fruit Valley and Rise and Shine. Beyond that was Market Cuts which mostly did poultry. Then there was that Ocean Harvest Ms. Nekonome often boasted about. There was also the Score which was that bar Ginei had goaded Tsukune into going inside. Considering most students could not drink, they had not even gotten a sponsor from that place.

Moka hesitated at the veranda preceding the small café nestled between the Fresh from the Coast and Green Thumb vendors. A yellow sign declaring the diner’s name hung from the open trellis.

“Do you think Ms. Meirowasa will be working here today?”

“You’re the one that told me Tora said she’d be here today.”

None of these girls were from class five to verify if Tokori had shown up for school today. Fukai was from Moka’s homeroom while Antai and Akegawa were from class eight.

“There’s no point dallying in the street.”

Taniguchi crossed the small veranda to tug open the glass door. A bell sounded their presence as the Undine gestured for them to head in before her. Moka smiled apologetically, walking in first with Yukari glued to her side. Kokoa followed in next with Fukai a half step behind her.

The place was packed. Nearly every cherry varnished table had someone seated in the matching chair. Even the booths at the far side of the dining area were occupied with families. Kurumu had not seen this many Mononoke residents in the same location ever. In her few experiences with the town, there was hardly anyone around.

These people were not kids from the school. At least a quarter of the students would be departing Yokai today, which included Taniguchi. Her bus for Ikinakawa would leave at six fifteen. Any students whom might come to Mononoke for lunch would probably be at the Raw Deal, Pizza Express, Dip and Sip, Stickers, Bottomless Bowls or Fried Delights. All of those places had faster services.

Kurumu gestured at a familiar brunette in a pastel blue shirt and black A-line skirt. The sleeveless blouse had a white peter pan collar which was the standard look for the waitresses of this establishment. The middle aged woman favored her with an annoyed expression before forcing a smile and coming over.

“Yes, Ma’am?”

“I wanted to know if Meirowasa was here today.”

“She’s in the back doing dishes. If you’re here to socialize, I would suggest coming back in an hour or two. We’re far too busy for schoolgirl nonsense.”

“I am here to eat with my friends.”

The woman regarded Kokoa for a moment. She glanced over the dining area.

“If you can find a seat for your group, you are more than welcome to sit down.”

“Can Tokori serve us?”

The woman sighed.

“I can ask Mr. Setsuyaku. Now if you’ll excuse me.”

The woman darted off with her notepad in hand to one of the tables. There was another waitress taking orders near the booths. This younger woman wearing a pastel yellow blouse had her black hair balled up and pinned in a bun at the nape of her neck.

“I’ll see if I can find two tables for us.”

Antai wandered off into the seating area.

“I doubt she will find two next to each other. I will sit with Ms. Kurono and your sister.”

Kokoa shook her head at Taniguchi’s offer.

“No. Of all the girls to suggest that, you are the one I’m least likely to entertain. I have less time with you than any of the others.”

“We’re in the same homeroom.”

“You haven’t ate lunch with me once this week. Nor have you spent the night. All the others have.”

Taniguchi smiled softly.

“I don’t want you to exclude Ms. Antai.”

Kokoa frowned, reaching over to grab up Akegawa.

“And I don’t want to give you or Hikari up. I’m taking her blood tonight so I want her by me all night.”

Akegawa blushed, closing her eyes and returning the awkward embrace.

“I’m fine with that. You should have seen Kokoa this morning. She was almost as lethargic as her sister.”

Which was nothing like last night. While Fukai had passed out after having her blood taken, Kokoa had been pumped up and excited. She had shaken up the drowsy Moka, demanding to spar so she could show off her new powers. Akegawa had done her best to calm the younger vampire down while Yukari kept Kurumu and Antai focused on their studies.

Kurumu smiled at the memory of the bath she had given Kokoa this morning. If she could call that a bath. It was more like hosing down something you did not want to put in a bath, since vampires had a painful reaction to water. Kokoa had not taken enough blood from Taniguchi to permanently remove this vampire weakness.

“I’m sure Akegawa and Antai will be allowed to visit you this summer. Maybe it’s best if you don’t force yourself to take their blood before they leave.”

“I will not be denied my Hikari tonight. As for Hotaru… we shall see how well I am tomorrow afternoon.”

“This is unwise, Kokoa. You took too much from Ms. Fukai last night.”

“I’m recovered enough for Hikari. You should save your concerns for yourself, sister. If Mother allows me to challenge you, I won’t hesitate.”

“We should move away from the door.”

Kurumu nodded at Taniguchi’s sentiment, though it did not seem like more customers would show up. With the stop at the studio and the slow walk about town it was already a quarter to one.

“Over here! It’s just one though.”

Antai waved at them. Taniguchi turned an inquisitive smile upon Kokoa.

“What do you want to do, Kokoa?”

Kokoa grimaced, glancing at Fukai whom was holding Antai’s bag tightly against her chest.

“Ishiko?”

“I can stay here.”

“Eat with Ms. Antai. You don’t have to punish her over grades like Mother would.”

Kokoa hesitated for a moment before tugging Akegawa to walk with her. Kurumu grinned at Antai’s confused look when the pair approached without Fukai. Realizing the situation, the sylph offered a thankful wave which was lost on the gnome whom was looking out the door.

“Why do they have windows?”

“Huh?”

“Windows. There’s no view here.”

Kurumu chuckled at Fukai’s assessment. That was true. The front windows overlooked a market and the side windows revealed the alley between the café and the adjacent building. With the veranda in the front, it was not like there was any direct sunlight to brighten up the place.

“That was nice of you to let Ms. Antai eat with Kokoa.”

“It was?”

Moka smiled at Fukai, nodding.

“I was thinking I would petition for our class manager next term. A lot of nice people from the contest felt that I should get more involved. I spoke with Ms. Honemoto and she wants to step down. She only took the class rep position because she was nominated and nobody else spoke up.”

“Interesting. I would have assumed a top twenty student would want that position.”

“You're the top student and didn't try for a rep position.”

“Why would I bother doing that when I knew a witch would never be voted in? I elected not to pursue my ambitions in the face of reality. Now that I know better, I will ask if Mr. Ichida will support me.”

“So you're going to run for our class manager?”

“I most certainly shall. So whom do you have picked out for your vice manager? Ms. Honemoto?”

Moka smiled at Yukari, shaking her head.

“She doesn't want to be involved at all. I asked Kiki but she declined, saying she would prefer a smaller role like a secretary if I need one. Would you be interested, Ms. Fukai?”

“I hate politics.”

“Maybe you could ask Ms. Zenpyou. She already helps Ms. Honemoto.”

Though Kurumu knew Zenpyou was not that invested in those efforts. Taniguchi had remarked about the girl having slept through one of their meetings.

“If you're curious, Kurumu, I have no intentions of requesting your help as my vice manager. I suppose I could tolerate you as a secretary, but I believe someone whom is more responsible with their academics would be more suited as my vice manager.”

“Don't worry, brat. The thought of being involved with the student council makes my stomach turn.”

“I noticed that most of our class representatives placed in the top thirty. I'm sure if Tsukune studied more with me, he could be a top student.”

“He scored better than Mr. Wanibuchi from our homeroom. When I take over as class manager I hope that Mr. Ichida will agree to become my vice manager and allow me to dismiss Mr. Wanibuchi. I have no desire to work with that fool.”

Kurumu smiled, aware of how some of the class reps had done since she was sort of friends with Uchikawa and Ichida. She had also made a point to know that Noboru from class five had ranked fourteenth and Sawayaka from class six had ranked thirteenth. She had high hopes for Michiko possibly dating Noboru, though she had yet to meet him. And Tokori lived with Sawayaka now.

“I can't say I recall whom the class reps were from class ten, let alone how well they did on their exams. I know Ms. Akebara is from class twelve and she shares her role with some guy that nobody likes.”

“That would be Mr. Yamashita whom ranked nineteenth. I don't know enough about him to contradict your impression. Ms. Akebara ranked twenty ninth.”

“I think I heard a rumor that the two from class ten were some sort of unofficial couple.”

“I can't confirm that, but the two class reps from class ten were nominated for the popularity contest. Ms. Ishikure took eleventh while Mr. Ganjou took twenty sixth.”

Kurumu nodded, remembering the guy was part of the computer club and had noticed a discrepancy in the votes for his homeroom which had elevated Kochimaru into a finalist position which should have gone to Nemoto from class seven. She had convinced Tora not to comment about that in her next article which would expose how the senior votes had been skewed to include Chouda in the contest.

“So… Ms. Fukai. Do you have any summer plans?”

“I would spend all summer with her if killed.”

Kurumu grimaced at the mistake, certain the girl had meant allowed. Nobody responded right away. It was something everyone quickly learned when dealing with Fukai.

“What's Chirasu like?”

“It's similar to Mononoke.”

“So it's a small town.”

“Not small. Compact.”

“Is there a difference?”

“Compact means small footprint. Chirasu is home to five thousand, most being gnome families.”

“There's no way Mononoke is that big.”

“I would guess four thousand.”

“That seems reasonable.”

Kurumu shook her head vehemently.

“That would make it about the same size as Kengamine, which I know it isn't. Tokori said there was only about a hundred households in Mononoke.”

“That's preposterous. There's no way a hundred households could sustain this amount of businesses.”

“Huh?”

“A hundred households wouldn't even break five hundred residents. You can't seriously believe the town has a smaller population than the school has students.”

Kurumu frowned at Yukari's casual dismissal of her evidence.

“But that's what I was told.”

“You clearly heard wrong.”

“It is possible that Ms. Meirowasa doesn't have an accurate count of the households in Mononoke.”

“You seriously think there's four thousand people in Mononoke? The town often feels deserted.”

Moka paused, tapping a finger against her cheek.

“I would guess it can't be less than two thousand.”

“But that makes no sense. Wouldn't there be more local students if they have a population that high? Tokori said that there was less than ten local first years enrolled at Yokai.”

“Do I want to know what this is about?”

Kurumu turned about and smiled at Meirowasa Tokori. The girl with shoulder length hair which was peppered black and white wore a gray blouse in the same style as the other waitresses. She had her arms crossed below her modest bosom and her head cocked.

“I was trying to figure out the population of Mononoke?”

“It's small enough that one arrogant Kitsune can terrorize everyone into submission.”

Kurumu took in a deep breath, exhaling with a grin.

“How have you been doing, Tokori?”

“Fine. Working. Yamamoto said a bunch of girls requested my services.”

“Is that the waitress in the blue shirt?”

Upon seeing Tokori's nod, Kurumu glanced about the dining area. The same two waitresses were working the floor, handing out meals to customers. It did not look like any tables had opened up but at least nobody else had come through the front door.

“How many waitresses do you have here?”

“There's four in total, including me and the owner's daughter.”

Tokori gestured at the young woman in the yellow blouse.

“Sairi married the guy whom works the kitchen with her father.”

“Family business.”

“Most of them are. I was told there were more of you.”

“Kokoa is at a table with three of her friends.”

“I should take their orders. I'll be right back.”

Tokori stalked off, tugging an order booklet free of the hem of her skirt.

“She seems more stable than I recall.”

Kurumu smirked at Yukari.

“She was dealing with some serious things when you were around her. This is normal for her.”

“I suppose. This is closer to how she behaved at the study session.”

“I can't say I've ever spoken with her though I've seen her around.”

Kurumu often forgot how disconnected her friends were from each other. Yukari did this intentionally but Moka was different. It was not a matter of turning down opportunities. It just seemed like people were reluctant to ask Moka to hang out and Moka was hesitant to ask others out. The vampire had such a poor experience in human schools that she was conditioned against trying.

“I think it will be good for you to be a class rep, Moka.”

“Of course it will be good. I look forward to working with her.”

“Assuming Ichida is willing to surrender his role to you.”

“I’m confident he would prefer me as a vice manager over Mr. Wanibuchi if he does refuse to resign. I won the nomination for the class so I think the class would approve of me having either position.”

Kurumu could not argue that. She smiled as Tokori headed back in their direction. She waved to cause the girl to slow her approach.

“Hey. I was curious what you think the population of Mononoke was.”

“That again? We’re kind of busy here, Kurumu.”

“It’s not like we can sit down.”

Tokori sighed, crossing her arms about her chest.

“We can’t help that. We make no claims about being a fast food restaurant. Meals take time to get out. I’m sure a table will clear up in the next ten or so minutes.”

“I’m just confused that there aren’t more local kids your age if Mononoke has four thousand residents.”

Tokori coughed up a laugh, shaking her head.

“Four thousand? Where did you get that?”

“It seemed a logical estimate.”

Fukai nodded in agreement with Yukari’s statement. Tokori sighed with a slight smile.

“That might have been true a decade ago.”

“But I thought you said there was only a hundred households in Mononoke.”

“I was talking about my neighborhood, Kurumu. I think old town has twice that number of homes.”

“Three hundred homes isn’t enough for a population of four thousand.”

“It’s not like I walked around counting the number of homes. There’s also that new residential complex and some other apartment buildings scattered throughout the town. It wouldn’t surprise me if we did have close to four thousand before Kuyo came along to protect us all.”

Kurumu paused with a frown. She stepped aside to allow a man and woman head out the door.

“When's your birthday, Tokori?”

“Why?”

“I remember you saying it snowed the day before you were born.”

“The weather actually changes in Mononoke?”

Tokori smiled at Yukari's amusement.

“I believe it happens by community consent.”

“When is your birthday?”

“When's yours?”

“You seriously don't know.”

“I don't think you have ever told me.”

“The second of August.”

“Oh? I guess I should wish you a happy birthday.”

“Thank you. So when is yours?”

“The sixth of January.”

“So you were about five when Kuyo came to Mononoke.”

“You didn't need to know my birthday to make that deduction.”

“Did a lot of people leave because of him?”

Tokori sighed, her shoulders sagging.

“I'm not some historian of Mononoke, Kurumu. There probably were more kids my age when I was younger but I bet half of them moved out of Mononoke during the first five years of Kuyo's reign. The ones that stuck around were either too poor to leave or their parents had strong ties to the community.”

“Fukai's home in Chirasu has the junior high for the Gosen area and it was only a little bigger than here. I can't imagine everyone here was relying on home schooling.”

“We used to have a school but it burned down in the summer of 88 and nearly took a whole residential block with it. Siren's Lullaby is the only building that survived. Since then the town has made due with home schooling and Tutors. And before you ask, Tutors is more like a daycare than a school. It's not meant to educate anybody over the age of six.”

“But that happened before Kuyo.”

Tokori shrugged with indifference.

“They were going to build a new school. Mr. Tensai bought a bunch of homes in old town a couple years after the fire and leveled a whole block. But Kuyo put a halt on the funding of the project, arguing the money was better suited to strengthen the security of Yokai Academy.”

“Why would Kuyo be able to stop funds to a community project?”

Tokori rolled her caramel eyes with a slight shake of her head.

“I don't know that, Kurumu. Tobi said her dad nearly went broke because the Headmaster would not pay up for the last school expansion and that Kuyo was the reason for it. He cut his losses, sold his business and took an early retirement. They make all their money off the mortgages from all the low income housing they built back when the town wasn't dying.”

“Low income housing?”

“My neighborhood. There's a reason why all those houses are the same. They were built intentionally to keep us poor folk separate from the prosperous residents, mostly because there weren't any cheap homes in old town and the community didn't want more apartment buildings.”

“What would you say the population is now, Ms. Meirowasa?”

“I don't know. Probably more than two thousand but I'd be surprised if it was over twenty five hundred.”

“That still doesn't sound right. Shouldn't there be more like twenty kids your age?”

“I have no idea. It's not like I had a school to keep in touch with kids my age. I mostly hung out with Bunii from down the street and Mikomi. The only reason why I know some of the other kids in town was either because they lived on my street or they hung out with my friends.”

“Remind me whom Bunii is.”

Tokori chuckled, shaking her head.

“Wanibuchi from class seven.”

“Is she related to a lizard boy from class two?”

“Not that I’m aware of.”

“Do you think there are other local kids in the school you don't know about?”

“Maybe. But it's not like every kid would bother with high school. Bunii struggles with her academics, barely staying off that board of shame. It's not easy to go from no school to high school.”

“Not wanting to break things up here, but you should clear off that table for your friends.”

Tokori smiled at the brunette whom walked by them with a platter full of food. The woman wagged a finger at a table still littered with dishes but had been vacated at some point.

“I still need to turn in your sister’s order.”

Having nothing better to do, Kurumu followed Tokori to the vacant table.

“Do you think they'll restart construction of the school?”

“I think Mr. Tensai is content with his retirement.”

“Isn't there someone else whom might do it?”

Tokori shrugged as she started stacking the plates.

“Mr. Tensai sold his business to his younger brother. The guy makes his living remodeling homes.”

“Maybe he might do it.”

Tokori laughed as she picked up the dishes and leaned them back against her bosom.

“Short of the Headmaster suddenly paying off those debts, I don't think that school is ever being built.”

“Wouldn't it be nice if your little brother had a school to attend?”

Tokori paused after adding the last of the dishes to the pile.

“I don't think my brother cares about school as much as you do. And it’s not like me worrying about this will change anything. Mikomi and I don’t plan on staying in this dead town any longer than we have to. I’ll be right back to wipe down your table and bring you menus.”

As Tokori briskly walked off, Kurumu wondered if she had said something wrong.

* * *

It was a little after six as Kurumu walked out of the Skate On with the rest of the girls from Hatoko’s birthday party. The event had kicked off around four with the pizza being delivered within the first half hour. With almost two thirds of these girls being from track, Kurumu had felt embarrassed about tiring out and sitting on the sidelines with Tora and Kiki for almost an entire hour.

The skating rink was an old warehouse located at the edge of town encircled by a forest. The street off to the left was flanked by an abandoned warehouse and other vacant buildings before it intersected with a road which cut through the forest. To the right was roughed up land before it yielded to the forest.

“Ready shoot me some pool.”

Hanetsume Hatoko would officially turn sixteen tomorrow. Since most of the girls had attended school today, Hanetsume was dressed in her school uniform. The Tengu had her chestnut hair pulled back in a high ponytail tied with a blue ribbon. Her bangs were pushed back with a black hair band. She had her green jacket slung over her shoulder as she started down the paved walk towards the Siren’s Lullaby.

“I’ve never played pool before. This will be awesome!”

Shindou Asuka skipped up to Hatoko’s side, animatedly waving for the rest of them to follow. The short haired blond had tied her jacket about her tiny waist. Kurumu had to wonder if her energetic behavior had something to do with being a raiji.

“Can’t we do karaoke instead?”

Honda Kiki trailed a little behind the group beside Nazohashi Tora. The russet haired Tengu had gathered all her tresses up into a single high ponytail held in place with a poofy green scrunchie while the sphinx had her raven locks braided above her ears before coming together in the back. Kiki had left her jacket in the dorms while Tora was wearing the sleeveless black jacket of the PSC and matching slacks.

“Hells no. No reason sit on me feathers crowing some nonsense.”

Kurumu chuckled walking beside Moka as they passed by more derelict buildings. The Siren’s Lullaby stood further down this path as the sole building on the right side after the first intersection.

“I would also advise against karaoke. Someone other than me would have to share a room with Nozomi.”

Uchikawa Akari walked alongside her childhood friend, Bikiyama Nozomi. The class rep had short, thick, mahogany locks which tapered in the back while her shorter companion had peppered black hair which curled against her shoulders. Both okami girls had put their green jackets back on.

“Even if I wanted to sing, we don’t have that much time. Our bus leaves at nine.”

“That’s so late.”

“And the bus drops us off in Watasora. At least we packed last night to save us some trouble.”

“I wonder if people think we’re a gang looking for trouble.”

Kazehana Tsubaki was a Tengu girl about the same height as Moka, Kiki and Uchikawa. The girl from class five had long, jet black twin tails and had her jacket tied about her waist. She was in Kurumu’s home economics class at the same station as her junior high friend, Nomura Airi.

“I doubt a bunch of school girls in skirts would be that intimidating.”

Nomura was one of the tallest girls of this group. She had pale blond hair which rested upon her ample bosom. Unlike the rest of the Tengu girls present, her eyes were silver instead of golden. The girl from class four had worn her sweater vest today.

“It might be to a guy afraid of girls.”

A couple girls giggled at Suzume’s joke. Tobuyoku Suzume had her obsidian hair done in a single braid which stretched all the way down in the back and ended in a golden ring. She was the shortest of the Tengu girls, which was still taller than Asuka, Tora and Kurumu. She had ditched her jacket back at the dorms and had rolled back the sleeves of her blouse.

“Thinks bests sticks to plan.”

Dangai Michiko looked about the same height as Kazehana due to her slight slouch. The brunette came from the same community in the Shimane prefecture as Hatoko. Having not attended school today, she was wearing faded gray leggings and a pink tee shirt spotted with bleach stains.

They reached the first intersection, though the surroundings betrayed no life. Any other weekend there might have been some students hanging out at Siren’s Lullaby, but the rest of these buildings looked like they had been vacant for years. At least she knew the theater which was down the street on the left was open. She had confirmed earlier that they still were not playing the new Star Wars movie.

“Has anyone here actually played pool before?”

Matsudera Nikki was the tallest of these okami track girls, though she hailed from a different junior high. She had dark gray locks which were shaggy and a pain to deal with so she kept it cut short. She had left her jacket in the dorms and was wearing a pair of black stockings beneath her skirt. Kurumu had asked her about the Musousaki kid during the party and Uchikawa had confirmed the guy was from Hokkaido.

“It can’t be that hard. You push balls in holes with a stick.”

Kiba Enoko was an inugami from Matsudera's junior high. She stood about Moka's height and had black hair which curled down to the small of her back. For some reason she had opted to wear tan slacks instead of her skirt today, giving some odd excuse that it would help her focus for her retakes. Kiba had been one of the girls on the board of shame with a score of 339.

“I suppose that perspective simplifies things, Ms. Kiba. I have never participated in this game before.”

Kurumu grinned at Tora as they walked down the next block of vacant buildings on the left and empty lots on the right.

“At least we won’t have any guys around teaching us how to hold a stick.”

Michiko and Suzume giggled while Hatoko shuddered at the thought.

“I can’t imagine that being a difficult thing.”

Taijin Yuu was the final member of their group. The tall brunette towered over the rest of them by at least ten centimeters. Her hair was tufted and floppy like dog ears resting on the sides of her head. Taijin was a giant according to Asuka and would not have been allowed to attend the school where they lived. Both of these girls would be on Tsukune’s afternoon bus, hailing from the Iwate prefecture.

As some of the girls giggled at the offhand comment, Kurumu smiled. Taijin was shy and rarely spoke up. She had probably uttered less than twenty sentences in the past two hours.

Kurumu glanced off to the right, noting the fences which marked this side of old town. She had never walked down that road which flanked those homes, though it looked like it might eventually connect with Tokori’s residential district. The forest crept in after a couple blocks, preventing any certainty of that conclusion, but it would seem odd for the road to randomly end. Then again, Tokori and Mikomi both lived on streets which dead ended at the forest. Kurumu had always approached their district from the hospital side of town.

As they neared the next intersection, Kurumu grinned.

“I wonder if Hatoko has ever shopped at Bows and Strings.”

“Never heards of it.”

“I tried taking her in there before. She got all squeamish about it.”

Michiko gestured up ahead.

“Talks bouts that boutique there?”

“Not shops there. For harlots and deviants.”

“Bah. Ya dumb.”

“I nots go ins that wicked den of sex.”

“Sells underwear, ya twit. If had the yen, woulds buy me some.”

“Ya featherin make ya silly.”

“I stopped in last weekend and bought stuff for Shuiro.”

“Sees. Deviant stuffs. Panties fer men.”

Nomura giggled, shaking her head.

“I’m sure Suzume plans to wear them.”

“Yea, Hatoko. When you say you’re buying them for a guy, it means for him to see you wear them.”

“That nots better!”

Kazehana laughed as they crossed the next intersection. The Bows and Strings store was the second shop on the left with the elegant store sign hanging over the walkway. It was a small, rundown building with a second story topped with a fluted parapet. The bricks had been freshly painted black and much of the front face had been torn out and replaced with steel reinforced glass which was etched in bold print, boasting of the many different wares within.

“I bet she's too embarrassed to go inside. Does anyone know her sizes?”

“I do.”

“Don't you dare!”

“Come on, Hatoko. If we bought you some nice things, I'm sure you'd wear them.”

“Whats it takes to gets through ya head I nots cares for this shit?”

“I said things. We could start with stuff like nightgowns.”

Michiko snorted at Kurumu’s suggestion.

“Wastes time there. This chick sleeps plumb bare.”

“Not always! I leaves me undies on sometimes.”

Kurumu chuckled, shaking her head as they passed by the long, vacant building beside the lingerie shop.

“Changing subjects… I know this might sound rude, but have you passed your egg, Suzume?”

“I haven't. I don't even have the little sensation about one coming along.”

“I'm also running late on mine. Maybe it was the stress of exams.”

“I wasn't stressed at all and I haven't had mine.”

“You should have been stressed. An average student should be able to break four hundred.”

Kazehana huffed at Nomura's admonition.

“At least I'm not on the board of shame.”

“Ya crushing on a boy from that board.”

“Oh please. Murakami is from my class and nothing more.”

“Noboru from ya class and ya not sweet on him.”

“Mr. Noboru flaunts his vocabulary to make him sound smart. I find it annoying.”

Michiko chuckled as they neared the next intersection. The windows of this last building were lit up in a rosy glow. Like the vacant building, it was single story and built with gray bricks.

“Finds it funny. And smarts he be so alls good. Ya intimidated.”

“Whatever. His two friends, Mr. Uchiyama and Mr. Tatakai, are much easier to get along with.”

“What about Ichida?”

“He's… different.”

“He's okay. Don't you agree, Ms. Honda?”

Kiki nodded at Nomura's prompting.

“He's polite and easy to be around.”

“He's boring. But yea, he's easier to be around than Mr. Noboru.”

“Bah, ya knows nothing.”

“Yall silly to even talks of guys. Shoulds worry more for studies.”

“Says the girl whom had an English exam retake this morning.”

“English is hard. Ms. Komeshita said about eighty first years had to retake the exam.”

“Didn't stop you from giving me a hard time about it.”

“That's because you're a stupid bitch and had to retake your science and math exams.”

Kurumu chuckled as Kiba smacked Matsudera's shoulder, whom shoved the girl back.

“Hey! Don't you two start.”

Uchikawa shook her head as they turned left at the intersection. The building which was still on their left had the kana for illumination chiseled in the stone above the glass double door. It looked to be some sort of candle and light shop, which she had considered stopping in but lacked spare money. The large two story building on the right was Ito's Glass, which sold windows and window coverings.

“I'm curious but can you feel it coming on?”

“Huh?”

“Your egg. I know I can tell a day or two before I have my period.”

Kurumu grinned at Asuka.

“So you have a period.”

“Yea. Don't most girls?”

“Apparently not, Ms. Shindou. Ms. Uchikawa and her friends have a heat cycle which is different.”

“For reals?”

“I'm surprised this isn't common knowledge. It's not like okami and inugami are the only races with a heat cycle. While I know there aren't that many kitsune, the tanuki race is quite abundant. There's also debate on whether or not gyokuto have a heat cycle, since they lack a menstrual cycle.”

“I think they're always in heat.”

Uchikawa grinned at Bikiyama, shaking her head as they walked by another building on their left. The simple white sign declared the place was Ueda's Fabrics in bold, black characters along with the comment of serving the community for twenty years. Kurumu wondered how old the sign was.

“Gyokuto ovulate upon orgasm so there is never a time where they can't have children. That's not the same as saying they're always in heat.”

“Whatever. Mujina also have a heat cycle. I know nekomusume girls take more after humans than cats and all the kirin girls we went to junior high with have periods.”

“You two seem to know a lot about other species.”

“Morihochou has close ties with Aranoiji, Aserutani and Watasora. You learn some things in junior high when you realize your body doesn't work the same as others.”

“So… back to my question of can you tell?”

Nomura giggled, nodding.

“We usually have a day's notice.”

“Yea. It's kind of like, Oh! You could try passing it right then and there, but it's best to wait it out.”

“Likely to shits yerself if ya force it.”

“Do you ever pass more than one?”

Hatoko grimaced at Asuka.

“Fuck no. Hard enough with one.”

“Passed two once. Sucks.”

“I thought I was dying that time I passed three. I was begging my mother to make it stop.”

“We can pass more than one?”

Suzume shrugged at Kiki's genuine confusion.

“First I've heard of it.”

“Maybe it's because Michiko and Airi have more mature bodies.”

Suzume waved a hand dismissively at Asuka's amused conclusion.

“My older sister and mother have never said a thing about having two. And my sister loves to complain.”

“I've only passed one but my two older sisters occasionally pass two. They said when I get older I'll start having that joy.”

“How much older are your sisters, Ms. Kazehana?”

“My big sis turns thirty this year and my other sis is six years younger than her. I also have a brother four years older than me and another brother five years younger.”

“I miss the days when I only passed one. That stopped after the second year.”

“Fuck. I miss when I passed none.”

All the girls giggled at Hatoko's declaration. They were nearing the next intersection, having passed by the large bed and mattress store and were now by the antique shop. The large building on the right looked vacant but Kurumu had seen activity in it before, though she had no idea what they did. There was another long building beside it which was for the service and maintenance of air conditioners.

“I wonder if it's genetics.”

“Maybe. My poor little sister already had her first passing of two and she's only twelve.”

“Do you have any brothers, Ms. Nomura?”

“Uh… yea. I have a younger brother the same age as my sister. Father felt guilty about throwing out the other egg I had come with, saying he would never make a financial decision like that ever again.”

“Married life must be hard on Tengu.”

“What makes you say that?”

Uchikawa smiled softly at Nomura.

“You have physical representations of babies. That's not something I have to deal with.”

“Yea, that sounds even worse than the girls that bleed. I think we have it best.”

Kurumu wondered what these girls would think about her cycle. She never had to be pregnant and she never had a period. She only went into heat if she had sex with a compatible male. She probably had one of the most messed up reproduction cycles with some similarities to the lamia.

“I don't think I ever asked about your family, Kiba.”

“Why are you asking?”

“I don't know. I just realized you're the only one here that I don't know much about. I know about your older cousin but that's it.”

“Not much to say. I might have half siblings that I don't know about. Father ran off before I could walk and Mama never remarried. I had to move in with my cousin when Mama passed away nine years ago.”

“Maybe we should talk of something else.”

“I don't mind, Nikki. I'm long over it. I doubt I'll ever see my father so he's as good as dead. Even if some dog shows up claiming he fathered me, I'd ignore it. That bastard… he killed Mama. Maybe not the way people think of killing, but she was never happy. All I remember is her crying every night. So fuck him.”

“Rights. Men be whores that use women.”

“I'm going to remind you of all this nonsense when you end up happily married, Hatoko.”

Hatoko huffed at Suzume as they reached the next intersection. Across the street on the left corner was The Clique. The square, squat structure had all sorts of fancy, expensive clothes. The stuff on display was mostly conservative but the tailors were willing to make just about anything. They had shopped there for Antai’s dress, the sylph insisting on the simplest garment the store had to offer which Kokoa reluctantly agreed would be acceptable for her sister’s wedding.

The building next to the Clique was Everlasting, which was an expensive jewelry store. There were cheaper places to buy jewelry like Mixed Bag or Sparkles. The store across from Everlasting was some fancy shoe and handbag shop which was fun to browse but way out of any average high school girl's budget. She wondered how either of those shops managed to stay in business.

The building on the other right corner was Always There, which sold a variety of junk. While it did seem to have a bunch of useless household decorations, the place also had a section for clocks and timepieces which was where she had bought Tsukune’s birthday present.

This street they were crossing went all the way to the hospital. After Always There was another furniture store and a baby boutique. Across the street from Bundle of Joy was Keep it Casual, which carried regular clothes and simple underwear for Hatoko if the wares at Bows and Strings were too erotic for her.

The next block over had a bunch of specialty shops with different services. There was a video rental store, Sparkles for cosmetics and cheap jewelry, Hot Trots for casual shoes, Got You Covered for coats and umbrellas, some hat shop and a sports store which had athletic wear and sports equipment.

The store she had blown most her yen in was that kitchen place across the street from Got You Covered. The place had all sizes of appliances, though Kurumu had only been able to afford the simple things like pots, pans, utensils and dishes. It was the last store on that block with a huge household goods and hardware store across the intersection.

“Something wrong?”

Kurumu smiled at Tora, realizing she had stopped after crossing the intersection.

“It’s nothing.”

Resuming her walk, Kurumu thought about their visit to the speaker’s offices right after lunch. The place was on the corner of the next block across the street from the post office. Kokoa had failed to contact her mother but Fukai had confirmed her parents were against her staying the whole summer with the vampire. After hearing that, Akegawa had elected to not even try asking her parents.

Kurumu quickened her step which prompted Tora and Kiki to catch up to the rest of the group. They had already walked past the end of the corner buildings with the aroma of Fried Delights wafting out to them from the restaurant on their right. Across the street was the Loud and Clear which she heard was a place that sold musical instruments and even offered lessons.

Guilty Pleasures was the next shop beside Fried Delights. This was the snack shop ran by Sukoyaka’s family, a second year monstrel girl whom was in band. Kurumu had yet to meet this girl whom was from Ginei’s former homeroom.

“Did any of you girls have a theater in your communities? Kengamine had one, but it was a little smaller. We had six screens instead of eight.”

“We just went to the city for movies.”

Kurumu waved her hand dismissively at Kiki.

“I meant girls that came from a monster community. Like does Morihochou or Ashikantai have this?”

“Ashikantai doesn't have shit.”

“We don’t have much in Hateshinai. We have a grocery store, a hardware store and a clothing store.”

Uchikawa nodded at Nomura’s remarks.

“Morihochou is the same. If you want stuff like furniture, you have to either make it yourself or get it from the humans. Watasora is more like Mononoke, though their barrier is not nearly as restrictive.”

“I heard Hateshinai has electricity. What about the other towns?”

“Ashikantai is mostly ran off generators.”

“Morihochou is that way too. Watasora has everything you could want.”

“Indoor plumbing?”

“Fuck yea. I wish my parents had let me stay at school since the junior high offered room and board.”

“Watasora has Mimori High School which they promote to purebloods. That school would close down if they lacked convenient power and water.”

“We have a power and water plant in Ashikantai since we're near Uchinokura Lake. But the services are only for the school and village center.”

“Is there a river or lake near Watasora?”

“Not that I'm aware of.”

“Watasora has well water they can tap into. As for Morihochou, most homes have a water tank, pump and generator. I know we had to refill our tank weekly.”

Kurumu nodded as they neared the next intersection. The small building on the right corner was Toybox while this one of the left was Imagination. Imagination was a hobby shop with 'magic' tricks and board and card games. Kamitsuku mentioned the owners would rent out the vacant building by it once a month to host Pokemon and Yugioh tournaments. Those dorks had actually gone to two of them.

This next street was the one which ran through the market, though that was several blocks down to her right. The arcade was one building over from Toybox which many students frequented. Across the street from the arcade was the Spinning Discs music shop. If she ever got the money for a CD player, she would have more reason to look over the store’s CD collection.

As they crossed the street, the shop on the right side corner was Hands On. It was another hobby shop like Imagination which sold models and puzzles for people into putting things together. It also had a bunch of figurines which collectors could paint. Basically more dorky stuff.

On the left side was Entertainment, which sold things like televisions, laptops, computers, game stations, DVD players, movies, video games and computer software. They also carried camcorders and cameras, so Kamitsuku had stopped in the place several times.

“Did you have anything like this in your town in Shimane?”

Hatoko snorted.

“Michiko and I from a place without these comforts.”

“Heard Yagano where Shuugen High has stuff. Prefectural school towns be like that.”

“What about your home, Asuka?”

“Well… Yuusei is a lot like Mononoke with a theater and a lot of shops. I'd say our town is bigger, though Terasu Institute is half Yokai Academy's size because it's too strict about whom can attend. I was always curious what the shopping district in a human city was like.”

“Thankfully we could not leave the barrier.”

Kurumu chuckled at Taijin's remark.

“Kengamine had a barrier but it was only meant to misdirect humans. It didn't keep us inside.”

“That's how the barrier about Watasora works.”

“Is there a reason why being unable to leave was a good thing?”

“It's Asuka.”

“Hey! You say that like I'd be some sort of nuisance.”

Taijin smirked, glancing aside without comment.

“What were you planning to do outside the barrier?”

“I don't know. I figure we could have checked out Morioka.”

Kurumu frowned.

“Why would you want to check him out?”

“Not him, you dummy. Morioka is the capital of Iwate. It's not that far from Yuusei.”

Stickers was the next building after Hands On and had a vacant building beside it. She wondered if she should have eaten more pizza as her stomach made a slight protest at the scent of the food.

Across the street from the restaurant was a barber shop which had the white, blue and red striped pole hanging off the side of the building. Kurumu absently reached back to touch her hair, wondering if it was long enough to put her ribbon in. She had left her purple lace in her suite after doing her laundry Wednesday night.

After the barber shop was a place called Puffs which carried liquor and cigarettes. Beyond that was their destination. The entrance for Corner Pockets was closer to the intersection, so they still had a short walk to go. Across the street from their destination was the Fresh Press dry cleaner.

“I had always thought this place was a bar.”

“Thoughts so too when we firsts came.”

“Do you plan to start dating Noboru?”

“Plans to not turn him down if he wants sit by me.”

“Ya dumb. No reason to date in high school.”

“I think it is fine if it happens naturally.”

Kurumu grinned at Uchikawa.

“And do you have any natural attractions?”

“I do and I'm not about to chase after them.”

“I've never been attracted to anyone, but I've always had guys bugging me more than I'd like.”

“You are attractive, Ms. Nomura.”

“Sylphs are far prettier than me.”

“But not as curvy.”

Nomura glanced at Kazehana, shaking her head.

“Boys thinks only bouts sex. Best nots mix lest ya wants a babe.”

Kazehana snorted.

“Don’t be silly. If Mr. Noboru wanted sex, he would have started dating Ms. Ontoriki in the first month. She’s sweet, intelligent and obviously wanted him. Dangai is lucky the guy is clueless.”

“He thoughts her pushy. Made him uneasy.”

“Has he changed his attitude around her recently?”

Kazehana frowned at Kurumu.

“Not that I can tell. Why?”

“Well… I let Ichida know about her being a harpy last week so I figure Noboru must know by now.”

“Airi and I have known about Kaede and Ontoriki being harpies since April. Ontoriki told me about Noboru being a Tengu since she felt she needed my permission to chase him.”

“Did Noboru know?”

“I didn’t care to let him know. It’s not like I had any interest in him.”

Kurumu shook her head as they finally neared the door to the establishment. She had no idea what the building across the street on the left side was for or if it was even occupied. The three story building on the other corner across from the dry cleaners had to be an apartment building. She could not fathom any other reason why there would be laundry hung out to dry on several balconies.

This street did not continue much further, ending at the bowling alley. This intersecting street eventually ended in the cemetery if she followed it off to the left, while heading the other direction would take her by a pachinko parlor, the Sumeragi bar and Nekonome’s apartment building.

Kurumu slipped inside, nodding at Taijin whom had held the door open for everyone. It was dark but her eyes quickly adjusted to the warm, yellowish glow cast by the lights hanging from the black rafters. The dark red wall on her right had some scuff marks and there was a rich, wooden counter stretching off to her left which was flanked with black cushioned stools with wooden bases. A few patrons were seated on these, leaning over the counter. A man with a black vest over a long sleeved, white shirt stood behind the counter, polishing glasses with a rag.

“It is a bar.”

“Don’t worry. They won’t bother school girls.”

Suzume laughed at her own remark, gesturing for Tora and Taijin to catch up. Hatoko and Asuka had stepped down through an archway into the next room with Michiko and Nomura behind them.

It felt stuffy in here. Fans spun lazily overhead but she felt nothing from them. A pair of doors stood at the far end of this room, clearly marked for each gender. Not that she would ever consider using a bathroom here. She would gladly stop in the hospital on the way out of Mononoke before trusting the sanitation of this place. There was a slight tug on her sleeve, and Kurumu favored Kiki a smile. She accompanied the girl into the next room.

This place had no windows, but at least this room was better lit with fluorescent lighting strategically placed over each of the tables. There were sixteen tables in two rows. The walls were lined with a black cushioned bench. Racks which held pool sticks of various lengths and widths rested at the columns.

This was the first time Kurumu had ever seen a pool table in real life. She had seen them in movies before, some involving steamy encounters which she would rather forget. She pushed away the sexual fantasies involving Tsukune, knowing such a thing would never be fulfilled in this public setting.

“So are the two of you officially a couple?”

Tora’s inquiry quickly made Kurumu aware that one of the tables was being used by a familiar group. Morioka Ginei was dressed in a short sleeved, dark green, silk shirt which was tucked in black slacks. The werewolf had a crimson headband today holding back his dark locks. He flashed them a smile, tugging the young woman in his arms closer to him.

Hajihachi Mika had left her smoky black hair unbound today. She was dressed in the school blouse and skirt and was holding a pool stick in her hands. Her amethyst eyes widened in alarm upon noting them and the girl suddenly struggled to break free of Ginei’s grip about her waist.

“Let me go!”

“But why should I-“

Ginei grunted as the butt end of the pool stick found its way into his side. Hajihachi slipped out of his grasp to stand against the pool table while the werewolf absently rubbed the injury. Ginei smirked.

“Unfair advantage when my hands are full of something good.”

Hajihachi blushed, shaking her head as the other couple laughed at the exchange.

Kurumu knew the silver haired guy with the short locks. This was Korogaru from the baseball team, whom was a former classmate of Ginei. She only remembered his name because of the conversation with Ms. Rin. The second year was dressed in an indigo shirt with glossy black buttons. He had the short sleeve shirt tucked in dark gray slacks and was wearing glossy black shoes as formal as Ginei’s.

Kurumu imagined this meant this other silver haired girl with braided pigtails was Korogaru’s cousin, Roniushi Chiku. The girl was wearing her school blouse and skirt and looked so tiny standing beside her cousin, though she probably was not that much shorter than Moka. With a glance at Taijin whom was beside Moka, it looked about the right difference.

Any doubts Kurumu might have had passed the moment Uchikawa stepped in to hug the silver haired girl. Bikiyama chuckled as Korogaru tousled her hair, playfully swiping his hand aside. Bikiyama gestured at the other girls whom wandered over to that side of the table.

“This brat is Kiba Enoko.”

Bikiyama grinned at Korogaru, grabbing Matsudera and tugging her in close.

“And this adorable lady is Matsudera Nikki. She’s one of us from Ashikantai.”

“This is Korogaru Kajiru and his cousin, Roniushi Chiku.”

“Must you say that?”

Uchikawa grinned with her snaggletooth at the shorter second year.

“I don’t want Korogaru to be misrepresented as having a girlfriend.”

Roniushi huffed, glancing at the two presented girls. Her nostrils flared a moment.

“Inugami.”

“Don’t fuss. I’ve heard of this pup from my teammates. But I haven’t heard of this cutie.”

Korogaru reached over to pat Matsudera’s head. Matsudera flinched, leaning heavily against Bikiyama.

“She was at the study session last weekend. Touma watched over her.”

Korogaru grinned, withdrawing his hand.

“Lucky him. She smells nice.”

A hand slapped heavily on Kurumu’s shoulder and Ginei grinned at her.

“So what brings the lot of you here?”

Kurumu smiled, glancing over at the other tables. It looked like Hatoko had already started up a game with Kazehana, Nomura and Michiko. She gestured at the table.

“Hatoko turns sixteen tomorrow so this is our last stop before calling it a night.”

Asuka came over holding a pool stick and grinning wide.

“Come on, Yuu. I paid for a table. I put the money in and all the balls rolled out. That was so cool.”

Yuu started towards Asuka as the blond waved at them.

“We need two more. Come on!”

“I’m in. You ready, Kiki?”

Kiki nodded at Suzume, slipping away to follow after the eager short girls.

“It was nice seeing you, Mr. Morioka.”

“I’m not leaving yet, Kiki.”

Ginei grinned as he watched the four girls set up the table.

“In case you forgot, Hatoko is the one with the chestnut hair that flies with Tora.”

“I could never forget a girl that tried to kill me.”

Tora snorted a laugh with a slight shake of her head.

“How have you been, Ms. Hajihachi? Has our senior been treating you well?”

The blushing Hajihachi managed a smile.

“He’s being difficult.”

“Difficult? Why I’ve offered to help you study for every exam.”

“No girl would ever agree to study in your room alone.”

“A girlfriend would.”

Hajihachi’s blush darkened as she shook her head vehemently.

“I already said no.”

“So you asked her out again?”

Ginei waved his hand dismissively.

“I would not dream to ask a poor girl out before summer break. That’s a horrible thing to do with imminent separation on the horizon.”

“I refused to study with him. But I would also say no to being asked out. I heard what you did to Akari.”

“You shouldn't believe everything Imi tells you.”

“As if I would believe Imi flipped Akari's skirt after you admitted to squeezing Akari's ass.”

“Why would I lie about the skirt after making such a confession?”

“You shouldn't put your hands on a girl you aren’t dating.”

“And yet you were fine being in my arms less than fifteen minutes ago.”

Hajihachi huffed without her blush diminishing in the slightest. She turned her nose up.

“As if I could stop you.”

“Is this dog causing more grief?”

Kurumu smiled as the silver haired girl wandered over to them. Roniushi crossed her arms about her chest as she cocked her head.

“No more than he usually does.”

“I’ll say he’s worse than normal. This mutt gets a whiff of our distress and is suddenly everywhere. These past two weeks have been a nightmare.”

“Yea. Term exams are always rough.”

Hearing his playful remark, Roniushi rolled her cerulean eyes.

“Anyways. I’m thinking we should leave soon.”

“We’re on the same bus, Chiku. We have time for a game or two.”

Roniushi grimaced at Bikiyama.

“I’m guessing Chiku doesn’t want to be around with her cousin showing such favor to your friend.”

The girl angrily grabbed Ginei by his shirt but shuddered when the werewolf touched her cheek. She shoved the chuckling werewolf back a step. She looked about to say something when she let out a whimper. Korogaru chuckled as he moved his fingers through the girl’s silvery locks.

“It’s a pity you took such a liking to Mika first. I would be more than happy to part ways with this rascal.”

“Shut up! You’re the only one for me.”

“Don’t pout. You’re only angry at him because you know he’s not serious about you.”

“It’s annoying because he’s not serious about anything.”

Ginei grinned wide.

“Ask me out and you’ll find out if I’m serious.”

“I’m not doing that again, Ginei.”

“Yea, but you said it was during your heat cycle so it didn’t count.”

“You’re going to do what you want to do no matter what I say.”

“Of course. It’s Nozomi, right? Ever play pool before?”

Bikiyama frowned at Ginei, sharing a glance with Uchikawa.

“I know we haven’t. Have you played pool, Nikki?”

Kiba laughed as her friend shook her head. The inugami placed her hands behind her head.

“I’ve played pool with the guys in my club a couple times. Pretty simple.”

“Hey, Kajiru. We have some new girls here. You up for teaching them how to play?”

Ginei grunted as Hajihachi’s pool stick found his gut. Hajihachi smirked as he doubled over, shaking her head as the other girls giggled.

“If I had aimed lower, you would have moved.”

“Well… I can’t sacrifice our future together for a moment of satisfaction.”

“I’m going to buy a table. Who’s with me?”

Kiba started off, wagging a fistful of coins. Matsudera timidly nodded being the first to follow.

“Hold up. I’m sure Kajiru here wouldn’t mind being your tutor.”

Matsudera shook her head vehemently, scurrying off as the other girls chuckled.

“You’re so mean.”

Ginei waved a hand dismissively at Tora.

“Their cycle is over. I don’t have to worry about some irrational mating desire messing with their heads.”

Uchikawa giggled, shaking her head.

“You say that like we’ve become immune to flirting. You still smell nice, Mr. Morioka.”

“Is that so? Well I’d be more than happy to give you a les-“

He was enjoying this. There was no way Hajihachi could hit him again and they all knew it.

“I think I shall pass on any offers to be bent over a pool table.”

“Come on, Akari. I think these games are meant for four and Nikki is looking lost.”

Bikiyama grabbed Uchikawa by the hand and tugged her friend off in the direction of the others. Kurumu chuckled, shaking her head as she looked over the group. They were the only ones here, which had her wonder if the locals ever used the place. It was a Friday night and nearly seven.

“I can’t believe you let an opportunity like that slip through your fingers, man. What were you thinking?”

Korogaru smirked at Ginei.

“That Chiku is here and I’d rather not do anything stupid in front of her.”

“Exactly. If he misbehaved with anyone other than me, I would tell his mother.”

Ginei sighed dramatically, cupping his chin.

“I wonder if she is wearing black lace again.”

This time he caught the end of the stick.

“Hey, hey! You don’t even know whom I was thinking about.”

“Obviously not me because I don’t own any black lace!”

Ginei let go of the pool stick and wagged a finger at Roniushi.

“You are failing your duties as a friend and roommate. I know from a good source that buying lingerie is the duty of a girl’s friends when she is too shy to take those first steps into womanhood on her own.”

“What are you talking about?”

“There is absolutely no excuse for this lovely young woman to still be wearing kiddie panties.”

Hajihachi blushed a deep crimson as she slammed the pool stick over Ginei’s head, snapping it in half. Ginei grinned as blood started to spill down the side of his face.

“What? You’re not really wearing kiddie panties, right?”

“I’m going home!”

Hajihachi snatched Roniushi by the arm as she passed, causing the shorter girl to stagger. Roniushi managed to get her footing but stumbled up the step into the adjacent room.

“Mika!”

“We’re going!”

Korogaru shook his head as he walked over to the bench to collect two green jackets while Hajihachi stormed off. Kurumu clucked her tongue, shaking her head as she regarded Ginei.

“What?”

“You know what.”

Ginei grinned mischievously.

“I know Tora owns some black lace.”

Tora sighed at him.

“Please don’t start with that nonsense.”

Korogaru walked over, grinning at Ginei as he slung the jackets over his shoulder.

“Are you going to see them off at the bus stop?”

“Of course.”

“After he flirts with every woman here.”

Korogaru smiled at Tora.

“You know… most okami mate for life. I’m sure this idiot realizes that.”

“I’m aware. Which is why I better have all my fun now.”

Korogaru chuckled, slapping Ginei in the shoulder.

“Don’t be late.”

“I won’t be.”

Korogaru made a final wave as he walked off.

Kurumu let out a heavy sigh, turning a reluctant smile on Tora and Moka.

“How badly do the two of you want to play pool?”

“Well… I’ve never played it before. It looks interesting.”

“Ah, I see. So there were more young ladies requiring my assistance. How fortunate I am to be in the right place in your time of need.”

Moka smiled warmly.

“It’s fine if you assist us. Though I will remind you that she knows everything, Ginei.”

Ginei nodded sagely.

“Understood. I have also heard from a reliable source that you have discovered the joys of thongs.”

“You are mistaken, Ginei. While I did purchase some, I have not had a reason to wear them.”

Kurumu did her best to maintain a neutral expression. Moka clearly had blocked out most of what had transpired that night they had learned of Rubi living with Yukari. Ginei had seen Moka in a thong, though that had not been his goal. Kurumu honestly still had no idea what his goal had been. It had been such an odd evening.

“I presume this to mean that you are not wearing them today.”

“That is correct.”

“Then perhaps you would be fine learning by watching me demonstrate on another girl?”

Kurumu smacked his arm with the back of her hand.

“I’m not wearing a thong either.”

“Must you really do this? Ms. Uchikawa and Ms. Bikiyama are friends with Ms. Hajihachi.”

“Mika is quite accustomed to my behavior.”

“That’s not the point. Why don’t you ask that girl out?”

“I believe I’ve already stated the cruelty of such a thing.”

Tora let out a heavy, exasperated sigh.

“Fine! What about after summer break?”

Ginei nodded with a contemplative look.

“I suppose I could ask someone.”

“Thank you.”

“Does it have to be Mika?”

“I don’t care. Just pick a girl.”

“Would you sit on my lap on the bus ride home?”

“Preferably a different girl.”

Ginei smirked with a glance at Kurumu.

“What do you say about dumping that loser and finally being with a real man?”

“Please don’t use me as some sad excuse to get out of this.”

“Well… you have all summer to think about my offer. Now let’s play some pool.”

“Fine, but I’m partnered with Moka.”

“Don’t thrust him on me.”

“Yea, Kurumu. You should know girls prefer the thrusting in.”

“Oh my God. Do we have to play pool with him?”

Kurumu chuckled, shaking her head. This was why she had asked.


	2. Bus Departures

“Morning.”

As the girls greeted Kurumu, she placed two trays on the table across from Tora and Moka. Still dressed in yesterday’s school uniform, Moka glanced up with tired, turquoise eyes and smiled. Kurumu stepped over the bench which flanked the dining hall table, sitting down beside Suzume. Tora whom was wearing a dark green polo smirked at her.

“Did you also sleep in your clothes?”

“I'll change into something fresh later.”

As all students were requested to be in proper school attire on the bus ride home, Suzume and Kiki were both wearing school uniforms. Suzume had her schoolbag resting on the bench while Kiki had the strap of her schoolbag nestled in her modest bosom. Michiko whom sat to the right of Kiki was also wearing her clothes from last night. Hatoko had changed into a faded black tee and gray shorts, grandly yawning as she picked at her breakfast. Two black suitcases of different sizes with wheels and handle extensions were parked behind Suzume while a large, plum suitcase with a black extension rested behind Kiki.

“You okay?”

“I'm fine.”

Despite the comment, Satsuki assisted her friend getting over the bench. Genzouyaki Nerume was a tiny kirin with long, ebony hair held off to the left side in a ponytail. She was wearing the cerulean tank top with spaghetti strings and white shorts which Yukari had returned after the exam results had been announced on Thursday. After some awkward maneuvering, the girl managed a comfortable position.

Unari Satsuki was a nekomusume with short, sienna locks whom was Ms. Nekonome's niece. She had on a gray, crew tee shirt with the Neighborhood logo and denim shorts with a ragged hemline. These two girls from the Akita prefecture would be riding tomorrow's bus with Tsukune.

“Did you sleep well, Moka?”

“I guess. It's confusing waking up somewhere else.”

Last night they had left Corner Pockets so late that Moka had started to drag her feet halfway on the walk home. Ginei had swept the vampire off her feet, carrying her to the dorms and leaving her in Tora's room before heading to the bus stop.

“Ya too defenseless. What ya do if ya gets sleepy rounds guys?”

“I take it you spent the night with Ms. Genzouyaki after catching up with Kana.”

Kurumu nodded at Tora. They had bumped into Kana on the sixth floor when they were fetching luggage for Uchikawa and Bikiyama. Kana had been hanging out with her friends from the Fukui prefecture whom lived on that floor, so they had exchanged a few quick words with a promise to meet up in her room later that evening. Kana lived on the fifth floor with Nerume and Satsuki so it all worked out.

“I'm glad she slept over. She held me all night.”

“Every time I've slept holding her I wake up drenched in sweat. I swear this little brat has an elevated body temperature.”

Kurumu grinned at Satsuki, aware that the two had been sleeping together almost every night since Nerume had been released from the hospital last Friday. Stowing away a sausage, she wagged her chopsticks at her classmate.

“She's so soft and smells nice.”

“She does come equipped with two massive pillows.”

As the girls giggled, Kurumu took the moment to put down a couple mouthfuls.

“You'll have to exchange your information with me. I would like to write you over the summer.”

“Ms. Nekonome wrote her information on the board Thursday morning. I can share it with you, Moka.”

“Don't you live close to Mr. Morioka?”

Tora stiffened at Nerume's inquiry.

“I guess you could say that we do, though I have no idea where in Kobe our senior lives.”

“Is he dating the girl he kissed last night?”

Suzume perked up as Tora flinched.

“Kissed? When did this happen?”

“Tora and I accompanied Uchikawa to the bus stop. Ginei had promised to smooth things over with Hajihachi before she left, which I think he did. I already told Nerume that the two aren’t dating.”

“Isn’t Hajihachi the dark haired girl he was with last night?”

“She's part of the fashion club. I believe they are dating.”

“If only that were true.”

Kurumu smiled at Tora's resigned response to Kiki's comment.

“Hajihachi asked Ginei out back in December before the term exams, but Ginei turned her down. He was under the impression that he still had a human girlfriend in Kobe waiting for him.”

“Is Hajihachi the same girl he kissed at the farewell party we attended?”

Kurumu grinned at Satsuki's inquiry, nodding.

“Yea, and he finally asked her out but she turned him down.”

“Course she dids. That boy shameless. Had hands all overs Moka.”

“I wouldn't say his handling of Moka was indecent.”

“As if ya coulds tell. Boy with fast hands mights do all sorts things withouts ya notice.”

Kurumu smiled as she chewed on another sausage, supposing it was true that he could have molested Moka without them knowing, but she doubted Ginei would want to anger the other Moka.

“I wish she would have said yes. I’m certain he would agree to date her if she asked him out.”

“Senior would probably say yes if I asked him out, just to make me regret it.”

“It was romantic how he held up the bus.”

“His word choice was lacking.”

“It was funny.”

“He demanded her to apologize before she left. I'm surprised Mr. Nurari didn't kick him off the bus.”

Kurumu grinned as she took another morsel into her mouth. That bus driver enjoyed causing drama.

“What exactly did he say?”

“Something along the lines of not allowing her to go until she apologized for being a poor girlfriend. He embarrassed her in front of all her friends.”

Kurumu smiled softly, recalling how the two had faced each other in the bus steps. Hajihachi had told him to shut up and grabbed him by the collar before kissing him. Ginei had returned the favor with his hands resting comfortably at her hips. The werewolf had grinned afterwards, claiming she was too forward with someone she denied being her boyfriend. He had let her shove him off the bus, the driver cackling as he closed the door and set the vehicle in motion.

“It was a good kiss. I wish I could kiss Tsukune like that.”

“I hope those two start dating soon. It would make things easier around Mr. Morioka.”

Tora sighed, shaking her head at Kiki.

“That boy will continue flirting with us even if he married Ms. Hajihachi.”

The girls all chuckled again, Suzume setting down her chopsticks. Like Hatoko and Michiko, she was finished with her meal. Moka and Kiki still had a few tidbits but it looked like Tora was finished up. Kurumu stowed away the last of her sausages, glancing at her watch to confirm it was ten to nine.

“What time does your bus depart?”

“Nine thirty. We're both fully packed so we could head right there.”

“Not that it matters. There isn't a direct path from the dining hall to the bus stop.”

“I think the trail to the junior dorms is shorter than heading back to Baratoge.”

Kurumu smiled at Suzume, swallowing down her mouthful.

“Have you ever been to the junior dorms?”

“Never had a reason to visit them.”

All the other girls were shaking their heads as Kurumu glanced at Tora whom set aside her chopsticks.

“I've never been to the junior dorms either so don't smirk at me.”

“Do you think we should head out soon? The bus stop has to be a good twelve minute walk for me. It might take us twenty with the brat.”

Kurumu smiled at Nerume whom was stowing away a huge mouthful of eggs.

“Do you want to go with us to the bus stop?”

Nerume chewed while contemplating the rest of her meal. The tiny kirin had picked up twice as much breakfast as Kurumu but had already packed away most of it. She nodded, seizing up a biscuit which she promptly popped into her mouth.

“Don't nod and stuff your face with more.”

Nerume held a hand over her mouth as she faced Satsuki.

“We can go. I'll have a bigger lunch.”

“As if you don't already eat a big lunch. I swear. Where do you put all that?”

Kurumu chuckled, popping the top of her yuzu juice and taking a huge gulp from the can. Nerume was heavy despite her tiny appearance. Kurumu had tried carrying her once and had quickly realized why Satsuki could not carry the girl for more than a couple minutes.

The others were getting up. Kurumu finished her drink with another long pull as Satsuki helped Nerume get free of the bench. Grunting over the chewing girl's weight, Satsuki grabbed the arm crutches which had been resting beside her and helped Nerume into them.

Suzume had one of her suitcases held by the handle over her back while the other one was on its wheels. The path going from Baratoge to the bus stop which cut through the forest was rugged and uneven but would flatten out when it hit the jogging path. Kurumu had no idea what the path to the junior dorms was like, but since it also cut through the woods, she doubted it would be any better.

“Want me to carry that?”

“I think I can manage.”

“Can we tag along?”

Four young men had approached the other side of the table. Kiki turned and promptly hugged Yasashiro, her older brother. His feathered, russet locks were long enough to grace his shoulders as he chuckled at the sudden embrace. The third year looked like a taller, masculine version of his little sister.

“Where’s your stuff?”

“I don’t need to take anything home with me.”

Kiki pouted as she released her brother, whom absently picked up her plum suitcase. The taller raven haired boy gestured to the other raven haired boy.

“I packed my things yesterday and left them in my brother’s room. If you ladies are heading straight to the bus stop, we could make a slight detour by the dorm.”

Kurumu gestured to the boys as Nerume snatched up the last biscuit from her tray.

“Whom are these guys?”

“These two are the Washisora brothers, Hiyoki and Garuda.”

The only difference between the two raven haired guys was height. Kiki gestured at the last whom had his burgundy locks styled in a faux hawk. He was the shortest of the group.

“And this is Ondori Tsubasa. Brother didn’t invite them to my birthday party.”

“Because he likes keeping you for himself.”

Kiki smiled at Ondori politely.

“I should introduce our friends. This is Dangai Michiko from my homeroom and Hanetsume Hatoko from Suzume’s homeroom. I trust you know about Kurono Kurumu and Akashiya Moka. This is Nazohashi Tora from the newspaper club.”

“I’m Unari Satsuki and runt here is Genzouyaki Nerume. We’re friends of Kurumu.”

Kurumu grinned at the introductions, feeling warm about Satsuki declaring herself as her friend. Satsuki lacked any strong connection to any of these girls other than Nerume, though Satsuki was in the PSC with Tora and used to be Moka’s neighbor before Moka moved out of the dorms.

“I take it that you are all upperclassmen?”

“These two are second years and Garuda lives with me in the suites.”

“Yall jabbering when shoulds walk.”

Hatoko shook her head as she started for the door. Suzume chuckled, following after the grumpy girl.

“Can you grab my juice?”

“I guess.”

Nerume started off at her slow pace, careful not to drag her feet awkwardly. Satsuki snatched up the can of grapefruit juice, quickly settling in beside her friend while Kurumu matched Nerume’s pace on the other side. The rest of the group fell in step behind them.

Hatoko reached the door, pushing it open and standing in the way to keep it from closing. Suzume made a slight nod, slipping out into the morning. With a smirk, Hatoko walked off.

“That brat.”

Michiko quickened her step but the tall raven haired boy reached the door first, propping it open for them. Shrugging, Michiko walked out first while Kurumu smiled at the young man. She exited the dining hall slightly ahead of her two friends.

Kurumu took in a deep breath of the air. It was the last day of July. The sun felt warm and there was a gentle breeze drifting in from the north. It carried with it the scent of the ocean.

“I’m surprised you didn’t tell your friends about these guys, Suzume.”

Suzume had already reached the start of the flattened path which went from the dining hall to Yokai. The girl glanced over her shoulder and shrugged.

“I mentioned them a long time ago, Kurumu. Back when Hatoko and Michiko had yet to decide on a club. These three boys are in the Outdoors club.”

“Suzume saids they camp and stuffs. Nots that interesting.”

“It's more than camping. We go hiking and climbing.”

“At least we plan to. Our budget was slashed last year and we haven't been able to renegotiate.”

Kurumu smiled at the tall raven haired boy whom had caught back up to them.

“Why was your budget cut?”

“Let's just say Ms. Udetama and Kuyo did not get along.”

Ondori chuckled, jostling the shorter raven haired guy.

“Look at you being all polite about Wild Thing.”

“As if you would ever dare call her that to her face.”

“It's her nickname. Everybody knows that.”

“I'm surprised you aren't in the Daifugo club with your roommate.”

“Technically I am, but I'm sort of the club president for the Outdoors club.”

“Sort of?”

Garuda chuckled.

“The boys have Ms. Udetama registered as the club president, but she's much too busy with fencing to run the mundane aspects of a club. Mr. Gamidake refused the responsibility so it was left to me.”

Kurumu smiled, aware that there were other seniors whom lived together and ran separate clubs. Those two girls from Uonuma whom lived in one of the suites below Yukari ran the karaoke and ikebana clubs.

“Have you tried talking with Mr. Kaneshiro about your budget?”

“I have but he's reminded me that I'm not the registered president and Ms. Udetama is stubborn about having to ask for things from anyone. The little tyrant refuses to resign and these boys are too scared to hold another vote.”

“Hey, I'm in agreement with Wild Thing about not really needing a budget. It's just camping.”

“Wilderness survival is another important life skill and it's not like the human spots that require things like permits are any better than off the grid locations.”

“Than go pitch a tent in your backyard.”

“Hey, if I could get Wild Thing into my backyard, I'm definitely pitching a tent.”

By the snickers of the second years, Kurumu would guess that meant something else. She shook her head as they started into the woods on a rugged path which was wide enough for three of them to walk without pushing brush aside.

“So… the two of you had Ms. Udetama in your homeroom last year.”

Ondori frowned with a curious look in his golden eyes.

“That's correct. I actually have her again this year. Hiyoki is in class nine.”

“I miss her bathroom breaks.”

“Bathroom breaks?”

Ondori chuckled with a wide grin.

“Wild Thing would raise her hand and ask the teacher if she could take a piss.”

“I swear the girl has a bladder the size of a cherry.”

“I'd pop that cherry.”

Hiyoki smirked at his friend, shaking his head.

“The first time Mr. Hirojima called her to do a reading, she bluntly told him she had to pee first.”

Ondori chuckled, nodding.

“And before he could finish giving her permission she started the reading.”

“We were all confused. When she was done, Mr. Hirojima said she could go but she claimed she had already went. She did that at least once a day.”

“She still does.”

“Isn't she your class rep?”

“That just means she's sitting in the front row instead of the back.”

“Strategically closer to the bathroom.”

“You know it.”

“Is she really that fast?”

“She obviously wasn't pissing herself so we thought she was just messing around. If she hadn't tripped that one time, we probably would have never suspected she was being serious.”

“That was freaky. She appeared at the doorway, covering her bloodied nose and cursing about her slippers being too loose.”

“For an instant there, she was also standing with her hand raised in permission to use the restroom.”

“That's an afterimage. I was practicing that illusion with my sister long ago. If you're real talented, you can even speak through it, but it's not something you can maintain for more than a few seconds.”

“Would you say she's faster than Ginei?”

“She gave him such a hard time for quitting our club.”

“I wish I could unsee that moment she knocked him out of his sprint about campus.”

Ondori laughed heartily at Hiyoki's grimace.

“That was so damn funny. I can't believe that idiot would do that.”

“Do what?”

“Streak around campus. Sure, Morioka is fast, but there's a lot of us that can see his movements. Idiot ended up in detention for two weeks because of that.”

“He said Korogaru bet he couldn't do it without being seen.”

“I can't believe senior would do something so stupid.”

“He was paid half and promised the rest if he wasn't caught.”

Kurumu smiled, recalling Ginei had confessed to something like that a couple months ago.

“Do you have any other scandalous tales about Udetama or Ginei?”

“How about we don't talk about our senior? Perhaps a safer subject like what your dorms are like?”

Ondori chuckled at Tora's deflection.

“Sure but there isn't much to say. There's an East and West dorm, though it's not like they're actually east or west. More like North and South.”

“Why?”

“Who knows? Anyways, West hall on the north side is for the guys and East hall is for girls.”

“Are they more modern than the first year dorms?”

“They're newer but I wouldn't say they're better.”

“They have less showers but a big bathing area. Elevators are nice.”

“Even without elevators it would be better since these only have four floors. We lived on the top floor of Chikara which was annoying as fuck to walk up seven floors every damn day.”

“Are the rooms bigger?”

“Yea, but you're encouraged to pick a roommate or you'll have to pay twice the housing costs unless you can prove something like hardship or incompatibility.”

“The two of us are living together and will probably share a suite next year.”

“I heard the juniors were at full capacity and had to put some kids in the suites.”

Ondori nodded at Satsuki's remark.

“Yea, the West dorm is full and they moved a bunch of guys into the first floor of East.”

“Yea. There's about a dozen lucky bastards that get to live with the ladies.”

“Don't listen to him. The boys are all on the first floor with no access to the upper floors.”

“How does that work?”

Yasashiro grinned at his sister's concerned frown.

“The same as it did last year. They have key cards for the elevators and upper floors. Anybody can walk inside the first floor and use the facilities like they do at Chikara. They converted one of the first floor wings into dorm rooms a few years back when they realized they needed more space.”

“There were rumors last year that they were talking about building a couple more buildings where the bus trail intersects with the school trail. They would be more like the suites and coed.”

“The school would allow a girl to live with her boyfriend?”

Several chuckles greeted Kurumu's inquiry.

“I highly doubt the school would condone that.”

They were fairly deep in the forest at this point with no signs of the dining hall behind them or these junior dorms ahead of them. The trail veered off a bit to the south before continuing west.

“So you are all from Nagaoka. Any chance you boys know about Chouda?”

Garuda grinned.

“I remember that girl. I had her in my class for two years of junior high. Haven't had her since though.”

“Would you know anything about the Hatsutori or Kirameku guys whom keep bothering her?”

“Also from my class. Can't say I ever knew Mr. Kirameku that well. As for Mr. Hatsutori, he was kind of a strange bird. He was always trying to convince girls to cosplay for him.”

Kurumu smirked, recalling this was the guy whom owned an apartment in town which he used as a studio to take pictures. His place had been soundproofed and had a dress rack full of costumes.

“I bet he traumatized Chouda with his perversion.”

“Hatsutori's harmless.”

“Maybe to guys. Girls don't appreciate being treated like objects.”

“I'd say Ms. Chouda got along fine with Mr. Hatsutori. I'm pretty sure it was Mr. Hatsutori whom got her into photography. He gave her that camera she carries around.”

“Really? Why?”

“Don't know. He just said she could keep it. He was taking pictures of clouds with a newer camera.”

Kurumu nodded as she rolled that thought over in her head. When she thought about it, everything was usually pinned on Kirameku. It was his loli appreciation club. Chouda had accused Kirameku of tampering with the contest. The only time Hatsutori was ever mentioned was with Kirameku.

“He still sounds like a creep starting that Chouda fan club with Kirameku.”

“That dumb thing? I heard about that. I would guess Hatsutori was kind of just there, like he always is.”

“Mr. Hatsutori treated Ms. Chouda no differently than Ms. Manzoku or Ms. Gawauchi. He'd ask them to wear a costume and they would refuse. The only girl whom humored his requests was Ms. Sekkeimoto and Mr. Hatsutori admitted he was reluctant to use the same girl over and over.”

That explained why Kurumu could almost fit in all those costumes Hatsutori had in his studio. That senior girl from tennis was about Kurumu's height and almost as well endowed. Kurumu was about to ask about Sekkeimoto when they stepped out of the woods onto a level path. The uneven, rugged trail continued on the other side back into the thick of the forest while this smoother, tended path winded from the bus stop around Chikara and the chapel before finally ending in the faculty parking lot east of the school. Many students in athletics called it the jogging path. Being a more level trail, Suzume was walking faster with both of her suitcases rolling behind her in an attempt to catch up with Hatoko and Michiko.

“Looks like this is where we shall part ways, Ms. Kurono.”

Kurumu nodded at the elder Washisora brother whom started down the trail ahead of the juniors.

“See you in a few.”

Ondori made a slight wave, bounding down the trail to get ahead of the older boy while the younger brother stalked off without making a comment. Supposing any questions about Sekkeimoto might be able to be answered by Yasashiro, Kurumu shrugged and continued her slow trek alongside Nerume.

“I’m going to guess none of those guys have a girlfriend.”

Yasashiro chuckled with a slight shake of his head.

“The two younger boys have a fixation on Ms. Udetama. As for Garuda, he was dating Ms. Ueniki from the softball team for about six months last year.”

“Oh? What happened?”

“She dumped him over winter break because he wouldn’t have sex with her.”

Kurumu snorted, shaking her head.

“Okay. And what does she say happened?”

“Almost the same thing.”

“I interviewed Ms. Ueniki. It’s difficult for me to believe that she would be that way.”

Kurumu nodded at Tora’s remark, picking up that this meant the girl was from Uchiyama’s home.

“I know she’s a harpy but I can’t imagine her dumping him over not having sex. There’s no way I would have ever dumped Tsukune if he kept refusing me.”

“Please understand, Ms. Kurono, but it would be disgraceful to admit sleeping with a harpy. She has nothing to lose making any claims against him.”

“And yet he was dating her.”

“Against my advice. And his brother thought the whole thing was a joke.”

“What does she say happened?”

Yasashiro sighed.

“She says he refused to have unprotected sex and she was tired of being used for his pleasure.”

“That sounds like a legitimate protest.”

“I think I would also refuse to have a child in high school.”

“I agree with you, Mr. Honda. But I also agree with Kurumu that it is rather of Mr. Washisora to engage in such activity with a girl whom clearly has a different way of life.”

“And this is why Tengu boys should steer clear of harpies. If it makes you feel any better, Garuda cried every day for a couple months after the break up.”

Kurumu grimaced, not wanting to comment. She had no idea how much either party cared for the other, only recalling this girl had probably flipped Uchiyama the bird during their photo shoot. She honestly could not remember which girl Ueniki was. Other than that shy first year girl and the goofball second year, the others had been short, skinny and not that pretty. It had her wonder why his roommate had ever dated the girl beyond knowing that she was very likely to put out due to her race.

“What do you plan to do with the rest of your day, Tora?”

“Nothing really.”

“Moka?”

“I guess I should check on Kokoa after this. I don’t know how she’s doing. I’m assuming she drank Ms. Akegawa’s blood yesterday, so she might be unconscious.”

“Satsuki and I are going to the baseball game after lunch with Chisa. I hope we can be back in time to see Kurumu off. When is your bus?”

“It’s four fifteen.”

“The game should be done before three. We might be able to make it.”

Satsuki snickered.

“If somebody carries you.”

“Don’t fret over it. I’ll be sure to hug you lots at lunch just in case you can’t be back in time.”

“I guess, but I would like to be here for you.”

“Don’t worry about it. Actually, we might all want to head over to the suites with Moka after this. We need to check on Mizore.”

“Do you think she’ll come with us to a baseball game?”

“I don’t want to hang out with that girl.”

“Come on, Satsuki. I bet she’s never been to a game before.”

“She’ll probably decline coming even if you ask.”

“But if she agrees, you won’t fuss, okay?”

“Sure, whatever.”

Kurumu smiled softly. It was hard to say how far down the trail they had gone since she did not walk this way often. All the scenery looked the same.

“I wonder what Mizore was doing yesterday.”

“She wasn’t with us.”

Nerume and Satsuki had spent most of their free time yesterday with Chisa’s new boyfriend, Kitamori, and the other baseball seniors. Since they had a game today, their coach had allowed them the day off for rest. According to Satsuki, those nekomusume girls whom lived below Kurumu’s suite had also shown up with that other senior girl whom was dating one of the senior boys.

“I wonder if she was with Tsukune all day.”

Kurumu sighed, wondering if that was the case.

“Tsukune probably hung out with the guys on his floor, but the three guys he’s normally with would have left last night.”

“Kamitsuku mentioned he was on the first bus.”

“Mhm. He also hangs out with Kinusawa and Aku, but Kinusawa would have left on the Joetsu bus right before Taniguchi’s. And Aku’s bus was the last one last night.”

“I could not imagine heading out on a bus at ten.”

“I know. And Aku said the Yuzawa bus only stopped in Akichi so he would have to hoof it another hour and a half to his village.”

“Nobody would pick him up?”

Kurumu shrugged at Tora.

“What’s the point? They can’t drive vehicles up there, so it would have been on foot regardless.”

“What about Mr. Takoshine? Tsukune often mentioned him as a friend.”

“He would have been on the same bus as Kinusawa. We can rule out Tsukune spending all of yesterday glued to a video game, since they were using Takoshine's gaming system.”

“Maybe you should check on your boyfriend instead of looking after Mizore.”

“I suppose he could have hung out all day with Aku and Umizake.”

Though she highly doubted that. Umizake did not strike her as the kind to hang out.

“Maybe he hung out with some of the other guys on his floor. He did say four of them were from Kiki’s home in Nagaoka.”

“Oh? Mr. Aono has met some of our first years.”

“He has, though I don’t know how well he knows any of them. There’s Mr. Hisakata, whom I understand is in Kurumu’s homeroom. Then there’s Mr. Gokuya, Mr. Noroi and Mr. Kokutan.”

“I remember Mr. Kokutan. He’s nice.”

“From your astronomy club, right? I don’t remember if Tsukune was friends with any of those guys. I never saw him hang out with them.”

“It’s not like you were in his dorms every night.”

Kurumu smirked at Moka, electing not to make a joke.

“I wonder if Mr. Aono would come to the bus stop with them.”

“Well… I hope he shows up so I don’t have to go looking for him. I didn’t spend any time with him yesterday so it would be nice to have some time with him today.”

“I have a feeling you would not behave yourself if you do.”

Kurumu gasped at Tora’s remark, clutching a hand to her breast.

“I would behave.”

The girls giggled as they came up to a familiar landmark. There was a large, rounded stone placed at the end of the rugged path which cut back to Baratoge. With a glance at her watch, she confirmed it was twelve after nine. If Tsukune was going to send Kiki off, hopefully he was waiting for them at the stop.

“What’s your opinion of Mr. Noroi?”

“He was in my class in junior high, but nobody talked with him.”

“He didn’t say much of anything when we visited, but he seemed cute.”

Nerume giggled at Satsuki’s assessment.

“I guess he was cute, but he had a ponytail.”

As Nerume teased Satsuki over showing interest in the guy, Kurumu thought about Noroi. He had an endearing smile. Kurumu might even dare call it an artificial smile, since it seemed like he used it to get out of saying anything substantial. She sighed, placing her hands behind her head.

“I need to go home, shower and change clothes.”

“Have you packed your things?”

“Not yet.”

“When you do, remember to include everything Kokoa might want you to have.”

“Yea, sure. I’ll even throw in my swimsuit since I’m sure your mansion has a pool.”

“Uh… we’re vampires. We don’t have a pool.”

It was not that much further down the trail to the bus stop with them arriving at nine twenty. The bus was already parked and waiting with several students milling about the open space. Some boys were loading up luggage through the open back of the bus while two of them were hanging against the post which marked the stop. She immediately recognized the platinum blond haired one with the vacant, disinterested air about him was Soratani Soyo, the Silent Prince from the tennis team. She had no idea whom the guy with the tawny feathered locks was but he looked equally bored.

Not far from this pair was a trio of familiar girls. Genzaimuta Kumori looked very much like her cousin, even being close in height. The major difference was that her platinum curls fell past her shoulders while his were trimmed short like most boys preferred. The little buxom girl with her long ebony hair drawn back in a French braid was Sekkeimoto Himoko. Both girls were on the tennis team.

The last girl in that group was Akiyama Ume from Uchikawa’s homeroom. She had vibrant, maroon hair which stretched down to the small of her back. She had joined the acupuncture club since her brother was a senior in the club.

“I don’t see Mr. Noroi or Mr. Kokutan.”

Kurumu nodded at Kiki’s observation, having noted the silvery haired Hisakata loading up luggage in the back with the Gokuya brothers. At least she was pretty certain that this taller guy with the marble hair in the exact same bowl cut was Gokuya’s brother. She shuddered at the memory of the younger Gokuya offering to teach her acupuncture, still uncomfortable with the nature of that club despite learning it had several girl members and a woman advisor whom had been a close friend of her mother’s.

“If you’re curious, Ms. Kurono, that young man beside Mr. Soratani is Hatsutori Kanzu.”

Kurumu waved dismissively which caused Yasashiro to chuckle. Shaking his head, he hauled up Kiki’s suitcase into his arms and walked with brisk strides towards the back of the bus.

“Let’s talk with Chouda.”

Chouda Sumire was a mint haired sylph with thigh length tresses and a camera strapped about her neck. The short prodigy was only fourteen years old and ranked in the top twenty of her grade, advancing from fifteenth to thirteenth. As a member of the film club, she had accompanied them on their outing to Kofu where Yukari had saved her from being eaten by garigari. In gratitude, Chouda had swapped suites with Yukari when the witch had returned with Rubi.

Chouda was not by herself as she stood near the open bus door. One of the girls with her was Gawauchi from the fashion club. Gawauchi had her jacket tied about her waist and her sleeves rolled back to her elbows while every other girl at least looked like they planned to attend school. Her vibrant, whitish tresses which cascaded down to her rump were darker than her pale skin.

The other girl was from the kimono club and had worked with the fashion club during the popularity contest. She had her silvery hair done up in a ball and pinned above her right ear while the rest of her silky tresses were allowed the freedom to drift about the small of her back. She was the tallest of these three and had eyes the same hue as Chouda's hair.

“Morning, Chouda. I don't know if you've met my friends. This is Genzouyaki Nerume and Unari Satsuki.”

Nerume shifted her weight on her left side to raise her right crutch with a mild wave. Satsuki offered a quick audible and a nod of her head.

“Why are you here?”

Kurumu frowned at the gruffness of Gawauchi's protest.

“Kiki is on your bus so we were seeing her off. And Chouda is one of my neighbors.”

“I hope that boy of yours doesn't plan to trouble us.”

“Tsukune doesn't cause trouble.”

“I was talking about the other one.”

The tall, silver haired girl chuckled, placing a hand on Gawauchi's shoulder.

“No need to be on edge. You must be Honda's little sister.”

“Yes. My brother often mentioned you, Ms. Manzoku.”

Kurumu smiled at the name, realizing she had just been mentioned a few minutes ago when discussing Hatsutori's merit. She instantly wanted to bring the guy up but was a little surprised that some people were not present at the stop.

“Yukari did not agree to send you off?”

Chouda cocked her head, peering at Kurumu with periwinkle eyes.

“Ms. Sendou made breakfast for us.”

“I would have thought she would come with you.”

“Why?”

Kurumu smiled again, supposing it was not as unexpected as she felt it should be.

“Are any of you friends with Hatsutori?”

Gawauchi huffed at Satsuki’s inquiry, shaking her head with an annoyed look in her eyes.

“I doubt Mr. Hatsutori grasps the concept of friendship.”

“Some would say the same of you, Kakuri.”

“What is your opinion on him?”

Manzoku smiled politely at Kurumu.

“I suppose he can be helpful. He did a lot for us at the cultural festival last year.”

“Only because it catered to his interests. He had permission to make a bunch of dresses for us and was allowed to take our pictures. It was creepy.”

“What did you do for the cultural festival?”

“Ms. Herikuda convinced our former club president to host a fashion show.”

“As if that was difficult since it was her sister.”

“Maybe so, though her sister had not done anything that demanding with the club during her first two years. She would have given up when Mrs. Itou discouraged her sewing club from being involved in something she felt was inappropriate, but Ms. Herikuda took over the project. She was in the same homeroom as Ms. Sekkeimoto last year whom suggested we use Mr. Hatsutori’s services. I believe he handled the outfits and the pictures rather professionally.”

Gawauchi shook her head, glancing over at Sekkeimoto.

“I think he was a bit too enthusiastic.”

“But over the costumes.”

Kurumu frowned at Chouda's sentiment.

“Costumes?”

“Hatsutori has always been like that. He likes things.”

“That is an accurate way to describe him. I imagine he would enjoy making cosplay for men, but I think he knows no guy would understand his passion.”

“He should show more restraint with women. I'm glad I rarely see him these days. Denying his model requests every Friday was annoying back in junior high.”

Kurumu chuckled, sharing an amused moment with Satsuki. Tora and Kiki seemed uncomfortable but were politely remaining quiet. Moka had her usual pleasant smile.

“So this was a genuine fashion show, right? You weren't dressed up like nurses or flight attendants.”

Manzoku giggled while Gawauchi smirked.

“Sounds like someone is familiar with that boy's tastes. Did you model for him, Ms. Kurono?”

Kurumu shook her head vehemently at Gawauchi's inquiry.

“That's just what I think a weird guy into cosplay would want from a girl. So they were real dresses?”

“Every girl was allowed to come up with a dress to walk down the runway we built. Ms. Herikuda didn't bring Mr. Hatsutori into the project until about a week before the festival, so time was limited. I believe he skipped school to ensure that most of our dresses were done.”

“Of course he made sure to do Kaiya's and mine. He's been trying to make us outfits for years. But he followed Yoko's instructions to prioritize the seniors, so he didn't finish hers or Yorisou's.”

“Ten dresses in six days would be too much for most people. And while Ms. Herikuda cried a little over not being able to walk down the runway with us, she was happy that most of us did.”

“It should have been prioritized over whom cared about it. I have no interest modeling.”

“But you're so pretty, Ms. Gawauchi.”

“Being pretty is not the same as being a model, Ms. Akashiya. You and I are bordering on being too short for such a dream. Models are supposed to be tall and elegant, like Kaiya.”

Noting motion, Kurumu smiled at the Washisora brothers and Ondori whom were heading over to the back of the bus, each carrying a suitcase and schoolbag. Suzume was walking briskly over to them with Kiki's brother on her heels.

“So what's everyone standing around for?”

“We're just discussing the physical requirements to be a model.”

“Aren't you too short?”

Kurumu giggled at Suzume's quick assessment.

“I don't believe I have met you. I am Manzoku Kaiya and this is Gawauchi Kakuri.”

“I vaguely remember the two of you. I'm Tobuyoku Suzume, a first year.”

“That is so weird.”

“What is weird?”

“Just that you guys come from such a small school but don't seem to know each other.”

Gawauchi huffed, crossing her arms about her chest.

“How many first years do you know from your junior high?”

Kurumu paused. She could probably name off twenty of the kids from her class because she had spent three years with them. But when it came to kids a couple years older than her or a couple years younger, she could not honestly claim knowing any of them by name.

“I know what they look like.”

“Kurumu is bad with remembering names.”

“Not to sound rude, but I never had any intentions of staying in Nagaoka. I intend to graduate and attend Nagoya University of Commerce and Business.”

“She has an Uncle whom lives in Nagoya whom she can stay with.”

Kurumu smiled at Moka, remembering that the vampire had interviewed the fashion club members.

“Would you believe that we were not friends in junior high? Kakuri was of the opinion that there was no reason for her to have friends she would never see again. She spent her first year at Yokai in solitude.”

“What this bouts solitude?”

Manzoku turned to regard the pair of girls whom had joined them. Hatoko had her head cocked and arms crossed while Michiko offered a slight wave. Suzume gestured at them with a grin.

“This is my classmate, Hanetsume Hatoko and her junior high friend, Dangai Michiko. Michiko is in the same homeroom as Kiki.”

Manzoku smiled, toying with the strap of her schoolbag.

“It's nice you have so many friends seeing you off.”

“It's annoying.”

“She says this but we were here this morning. Ms. Kunahiyo, her roommate, and Ms. Herikuda were both on the bus at eight.”

“So whom is your roommate?”

“I live with Ms. Betsutama, the president of our club.”

Kurumu smiled, thinking Fukai might have mentioned this when discussing her kimono club.

“Hey, Moka? You don't really have any future articles planned. Maybe you should cover the kimono club when we get back.”

“I don't know if we should release another paper full of clubs. Ginei might be against that.”

Tora was right. There would be quite a few club articles in the paper they hoped to release in the first week of the next term. Kurumu had the tennis and judo clubs, doing her usual thing with the athletic programs. Tsukune had covered the cycling and badminton clubs, since Kurumu had promised to do them a few months ago and lacked the time. Then Ginei had made promises for the Karaoke, Computer and Fashion clubs, which he had pawned off on the others.

“I'll be happy to do it if Mr. Morioka is fine with it.”

“Thank you, Ms. Honda. I can't say our club is that interesting, but you could say Mr. Morioka does owe us a favor after last year's incident.”

Gawauchi huffed at the confused expressions from some of the girls.

“That dog rushed through our changing room when we were preparing for the cultural festival. We had the door locked and a sign stating that we were changing.”

“Mr. Kitajima stormed in after him and turned pale upon seeing us.”

“At least he didn't brag about it afterwards. That dog pestered me for weeks about needing to get more sun and offered to buy me a swimsuit.”

“His comments about Ms. Betsutama were worse. I'm sure if we had not given her the club president role to keep her busy she might have done something drastic.”

“Like what?”

“Who knows? Some days she said she would have to marry him. On others she vowed to kill him. We had to keep an eye on her since she tried to kill herself twice.”

“That is drastic for being seen naked.”

“If he had kept his mouth shut, she probably would have gotten over it.”

“At least he no longer stops by to give her grief.”

“Any time you ladies feel like getting on board, you are more than welcome.”

Mr. Nurari, the bus driver was leaning against the side of the bus, puffing away on a cigar. He wore a dark uniform and a driver's cap over his dark locks. His bushy black moustache was well kept while his cheeks and chin were smoothly shaved without a hint of stubble. He pulled away the cigar in a white gloved hand, exhaling a ring of smoke.

It seemed several boys had boarded the bus during their discussion. A short haired boy with maroon locks had joined Akiyama and Sekkeimoto. He was likely Akiyama's older brother given their similarity, though he was closer to Moka's height and rather stout. With a glance she confirmed Soratani and Hatsutori had not budged from the sign post.

“I think you're still missing a couple.”

“I have twenty three passengers and it looks like I'm only missing two.”

“I suppose we can get on the bus now.”

Manzoku held a hand down for Chouda whom absently took it. The tall girl smiled at them.

“It was pleasant talking with you.”

Gawauchi made a slight wave as she followed the pair to the open bus door. Chouda boarded first with Manzoku stepping up behind her.

“Should I save you a seat?”

“I will sit with Suzume.”

Yasashiro chuckled, tousling his sister's locks.

“Don't take too long.”

“We still have to wait for a few so there's no hurry.”

Yasashiro shrugged, heading off as Gawauchi boarded the bus. Perhaps sensing it was time, Sekkeimoto's group started towards them which also prompted Soratani to detach from the sign post. Hatsutori absently followed Soratani's shadow, not looking up from the ground.

“I wonder why Gawauchi joined the fashion club. She doesn't seem interested in it at all.”

“She said it was easier going along with Ms. Herikuda than declining her every morning. It also helped that she needed a club after the one she was in dissolved at the start of her second year.”

“Were they classmates?”

“Last year they were. She didn't say much about her first year.”

“Hello, Ms. Kurono.”

Kurumu waved at Akiyama whom was smiling with her bright, lilac eyes. The girl gestured at her brother.

“This is my brother, Akiyama Kenshin.”

The young man looked Kurumu over with a thick lust.

“I am pleased to meet you, Ms. Kurono Kurumu. You are definitely my type.”

Akiyama's eyes widened and she promptly smacked her brother's shoulder.

“Don't you say that!”

“But she is.”

Akiyama blushed fiercely, shaking her head as she grabbed him by the shoulder and tugged him away.

“I'm so sorry, Ms. Kurono. I hope to see you next term.”

“So do I.”

“Shut up!”

The girls giggled as Akiyama dragged her brother over to the bus door. Sekkeimoto sighed heavily as Genzaimuta followed after the pair with her silent cousin not far behind her.

“Kenshin has flirted with me for years. I feel disappointed.”

“Jealous?”

“More like I just witnessed my brother being extremely rude. Though I can't drag him off the way Ume does because that jerk would pester me over liking him.”

Kurumu raised a hand and gestured for Hatsutori whom was waiting for the sylphs to board the bus.

“Hold up, Hatsutori. I wanted to talk with you.”

The guy glanced at Sekkeimoto whom frowned at Kurumu’s call out. Hatsutori shrugged indifferently, shuffling over to Kurumu’s group.

“Is something wrong?”

“I’m just going to ask him a few questions.”

Hatsutori looked her over in a similar way as Akiyama’s brother had, but his appraisal lacked any hint of lust or desire. It was rather odd and suddenly dismissive when he turned his soft blue eyes on the other girls. A slight smile touched his thin lips upon sizing up Nerume.

“I’m a little curious, but why did you start a club with Kirameku.”

Hatsutori glanced back at her and she was careful not to let their eyes meet. He shrugged nonchalantly.

“He promised Sumire would model for me if I helped him.”

Suzume laughed, shaking her head.

“That’s so stupid.”

“She did sometimes.”

“Wait. What?”

“Not as much as Himoko. But on some occasions.”

Sekkeimoto blushed, fidgeting with her hands.

“Yea. We did some shoots together. It was nice.”

“How do you feel about Sekkeimoto?”

“She has a nice body shape.”

Sekkeimoto blushed a darker crimson.

“I should get going.”

“Have you ever thought of asking her to be your girlfriend?”

“Kurumu!”

“What? It’s a fair question.”

“Ya meddling.”

Hatsutori regarded the blushing girl. He turned his attention back to the dirt at his feet.

“Are we done?”

Kurumu felt disappointed over him not answering a simple question.

“Don’t you want a girlfriend?”

Hatsutori looked up, though his eyes were averted.

“Could you ask Sumire to model for me again? I have a cute outfit she could wear with Himoko.”

He was strange.

“Um… maybe you could participate more with your film club. You could have come with us to Kofu.”

“Came up with something better for Kirameku to do. Took most of the week to prepare.”

“What were the two of you doing?”

“Sumire had fun. That’s good.”

The guy’s attention focused on something, intriguing Kurumu. Following his attention to the trail, she smiled as four young men walked out into the open. For some reason Ginei was with Tsukune and they were with the other two first years from Tsukune’s floor. Mizore was trailing behind the group.

Ginei was dressed up all fancy in that crushed velvet, purple shirt and dark green corduroys he had worn to Kiki’s birthday party. Half the buttons of the shirt were undone, baring his chest and the silver wolf pendant which dangled about his neck. A white bandana rested in his dark locks.

Tsukune was chatting with Noroi as they advanced. He had on his yellow shirt with the black face from L'Arc en Ciel and his black cargo shorts. His black hair was a tangled mess.

Noroi was slightly taller than Tsukune and about the same build. His ebony black hair was tied up in a ponytail which curled down to touch the nape of his neck. He was wheeling a black suitcase in on hand and holding his schoolbag which was slung about his torso in the other.

Kokutan was slightly shorter than Tsukune with shadowy black hair. He had a light build and a pale complexion. His wavy locks hid his eyes while also gracing his shoulders. He quietly walked alongside Noroi, holding only his schoolbag.

“Looks like we were smart to wait. Kiki will get her fond farewell from her secret crush.”

Kiki blushed at Suzume, shaking her head.

“Don’t be ridiculous.”

“Did you need anything else?”

Kurumu glanced back at Hatsutori, whom had turned his attention at the bus. Sekkeimoto was touching his shoulder, completely invisible to him.

“I guess not. Thank you, Hatsutori.”

“Come on, Kanzu. You can sit with me.”

Hatsutori made a sound as he allowed Sekkeimoto to lead him to the bus. The bus driver had said he was only short two, which meant Kirameku must have been among the boys loading up the bus. She honestly could not claim she had seen him, though she had recognized one of the senior soccer boys.

“That boy is strange. Well… I’m going to get this out of the way.”

Kurumu flinched as Suzume suddenly hugged her. She laughed, returning the embrace for a moment. The girl giggled, letting Kurumu go to give Moka a similar embrace.

“You all better wish me luck with my boyfriend.”

“As if.”

“We will.”

Moka grinned, patting Suzume’s shoulder before the girl turned an awkward hug on Nerume.

“You take care, Ms. Genzouyaki.”

“Are the hugs starting without me?”

Kurumu chuckled as Ginei approached with a wide grin. Tsukune and Kokutan settled off to the side of the group while Noroi continued on towards the back of the bus.

“We were waiting around for Tsukune.”

“You shouldn’t think that I would miss the departure of one of our precious club members.”

Kiki smiled, offering Tsukune a slight wave.

“I’m happy that you came to see me off.”

“And no farewell is complete without a warm embrace.”

Kiki stiffened as Ginei suddenly wrapped her up in an embrace. Tora sighed while in a hug with Suzume, shaking her head when Ginei’s hands drifted below Kiki’s skirt to give her rump a squeeze.

“Uh… Mr. Morioka. Your hands.”

Ginei made a slight sound of satisfaction, drawing back.

“I must apologize, but these paws are attracted to comfortable curvy places. The man in your future shall certainly enjoy holding you.”

Kiki blushed, glancing aside.

“Hey, Ms. Genzouyaki.”

Nerume looked up as Kokutan offered a polite wave.

“I hope you do well in your new school. Ms. Andou plans to keep in touch with Ms. Kakeru so we won’t forget about you.”

“Thank you.”

Kokutan nodded as Suzume offered Michiko a hug. With another nervous wave, he headed for the bus.

“That was weird. I don’t expect anyone from a club I barely attended to keep in touch.”

“Well… you were a member of their club longer than ours.”

Nerume turned and stuck her tongue out at Tsukune as Suzume offered him a handshake.

“You be nice to Kurumu on her birthday.”

“Of course I will be.”

“Do I get a hug?”

Suzume shook her head at Ginei’s grin, walking over to tousle the taller Hatoko’s locks.

“Don’t be a brat all summer.”

“And ya don’t be a whore.”

“Whatever. See you guys.”

Kiki took in a deep breath as Suzume started off.

“I should go too.”

“Ya best keeps that chick outs trouble.”

“I may come back a week early with her if I’m bored.”

“Rights. Was thinking the same thing.”

Kiki smiled at Michiko before turning her attention on Moka.

“You take care of yourself, Ms. Akashiya. I hope being home with your family is better for you this time.”

“Thank you, Kiki.”

“Bye.”

Kiki offered a final wave before turning about and heading for the bus. Noroi had finished loading up his baggage and was walking with the driver to the front.

“So what were you talking about with Noroi?”

“Nothing really. He was talking about occult stuff. I guess the paranormal club he joined is heavily into that stuff and he finds it fascinating.”

Kurumu smiled as the driver stepped into the bus behind Noroi. A couple seconds later, he closed up the door and fired up the bus engine.

“So do I want to know why Mizore is with you?”

Tsukune laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his head.

“I can explain.”

Kurumu smiled as the bus started into motion. Everyone regarded Tsukune, whom laughed again.

“I blacked out.”

“That’s not an explanation.”

“Mizore was hanging out with us after dinner last night. Noroi and Kokutan were bored so Aku suggested we help him polish off that Shochu.”

“Did you try to get Mizore drunk again?”

Tsukune shook his head vehemently.

“There was only enough left for the four of us to have one glass.”

“Aku drank before going to the bus?”

“I assume he got there because I don’t remember anything after nine.”

Satsuki laughed, shaking her head.

“That’s hilarious. I didn’t see any passed out boys in the woods on the way here so he might have.”

“What happened?”

Mizore shrugged as attention turned upon her.

“One boy went to the bathroom and never came back. The other was still awake watching his movie when Tsukune passed out. Aku helped me get Tsukune to his room and I listened to his music.”

“That’s it?”

“I woke up less than hour ago to Noroi pounding on my door. I had told him I was coming with them to see Kiki off, so I’m glad he remembered. Mizore was passed out on my pillow with my headphones.”

“I’m surprised she didn’t rape him in his sleep.”

“Mizore wouldn’t do such a thing.”

“You two might be friends, but don’t forget that she put a hole in Kurumu and made a pass on Tsukune.”

Nerume frowned, offering no response as the bus took off for the tunnel out of Yokai. Kurumu would fare no better defending Mizore here, since they both knew Mizore was serious about making a baby with Tsukune.

“He was unconscious.”

“So? I understand a guy can still have sex while unconscious as long as he has an erection.”

Mizore nodded at Satsuki. She turned a thoughtful look on Tsukune.

“Can we buy more of this drink?”

* * *

“I feel like we were just here.”

Moka laughed warmly at Kurumu’s protest as they walked down the last leg of the trail to the bus stop.

“This is my third trip.”

Moka had been with Kokoa most of the day. Akegawa’s bus had been at eleven thirty while Fukai’s bus had left at one. They had eaten a picnic lunch at the bus stop to kill time between departures.

“It sucks that Kokoa won’t be there to see me off.”

Antai pouted with her hands behind her head as she walked on the other side of Yukari whom was glued to Moka’s side. The sylph had her schoolbag slung across her shoulders. Antai had left her suitcase in Ginei’s care, whom trailed behind them while chatting with Sonoda Kamoko, a harpy with layered black hair and mint eyes.

“That can’t be helped, Ms. Antai. She’s barely conscious.”

“Was it wise to leave her on her own?”

Rubi walked in their shadows beside Tsukune. Her inky black hair was tied with white lace into two tails at the sides of her head while the rest of her gorgeous tresses hung freely down her back. Rubi wore a black leather collar which had a mesh of cords fastened to the top of the pink corset. A long black skirt which graced Rubi’s ankles had been stitched into the bottom hem of the bustier. The witch was carrying Yukari’s schoolbag while pulling a large black suitcase by its extendable handle.

“I think my sister will be fine.”

“Will you ever drink my blood?”

Moka smiled at Yukari, letting go of her hand to pull her in closer by the shoulder.

“I shouldn’t. Blood is not something you should take from a child.”

“But I’m not a child.”

Kurumu grinned as she glanced over her shoulder. Since her suitcase lacked wheels, Tsukune was having to carry it by the grip stitched in its side. Further behind him was another trio on Ginei’s heels.

Kyuushutsu Tokei had inky black hair with his bangs swept forward. The incubus was flanked by two harpies whom were Sonoda’s friends. Kazashimo was the taller one with the smoky hair which was braided. The tail folded back on itself to make a loop. Shouzou was the blond with her hair pulled up in a crest along the top and shooting out in the back like a spear. Both girls dragged their suitcases behind him while their free hand grabbed one of Tokei’s arms. The incubus only carried his schoolbag.

“I wonder if Tora and the others will make it back in time.”

“You know that’s a long walk from the baseball field.”

After Tsukune learned he could not drink in Mizore’s presence ever again, they had stopped by Ginei’s dorm on a whim. Ginei was one of those fortunate young men whom lived in the East dorm below the girls. Apparently most of the guys selected for those first floor rooms were out of prefecture students since they were less likely to have a roommate or a connection to any of the girls.

There was not much to say about Ginei’s room. He had an impressive wardrobe, but no furniture or electronics. He had a couple photo albums with pictures from last year but nothing special to keep them busy. They had left within a half hour, Ginei accompanying Moka to her suite while the rest of them waited at the dining hall for it to open.

The place had been barren. She supposed that was to be expected with maybe half the school populace gone by that point. After parting ways with the others, Tsukune had offered to help her pack.

Kurumu smirked at that thought. Packing her suitcase for the summer had taken less than an hour. The other hours of packing had allowed Tsukune to fulfill his fantasies of special maid service and thong sex. They would have kept going if Moka had not knocked on the door to check on her. She had jumped in the shower, leaving Tsukune the unwelcome task of explaining the stains on her maid uniform and thongs. When she came out, Yukari and Rubi had also been waiting.

That had been about an hour ago. They had stopped in Moka’s suite to check on Kokoa whom had been left in Antai’s care. Kokoa had been curled up in Antai’s lap and murmuring fond things. The sylph had been reluctant to let her go, but Yukari wanted the girl present with her while she waited for the bus.

“So what will you do tonight?”

“I honestly don’t know. Most of the guys on the floor are gone. It will only be out of prefectures by the end of the night, so I guess that’s just Aoi and me.”

“Maybe you could head up to the seventh floor. The Okayama boys are up there. Ichida and Uchiyama.”

“I don’t know them that well. I’d rather hang out with Mr. Burumoto.”

“I don’t remember if he’s on the second or third floor.”

“Maybe you could hang out with Ginei?”

“It would be safer hanging out with you.”

Moka blushed slightly.

“If Kurumu doesn’t mind.”

“Sheesh. My bed isn’t even cold and you’re already flirting with another girl.”

Tsukune chuckled nervously as Moka pouted at her.

“I could just stay in my room and listen to music for the night. It’s no big deal.”

Kurumu smirked as they stepped out of the forest into the open area near the bus stop. For some reason the bus was not here despite it being a little after four. There was also many students here whom she knew should have been on the first bus to Koutoukumo.

Most of these kids were in the large group huddled by the curb where the bus normally parked. She knew every last one of them, having met these eight band students last Monday when she had eaten with Kana’s friends. The other two were harpies from choir whom she had known would be on her bus. Bouzuki Kanari was the girl with the creamy blond curls whom had been the only first year serious about the choir. The other was Umou Saezuri whom had her cinnamon tresses twisted into bouncy spirals. She looked just like her older sister but she was taller while her sister was more endowed.

Umou Ren was the only senior present and probably the shortest of the group. Only Kanari looked about her height while the rest of the students were at least as tall as Saezuri. Six of these band kids were sylphs with only Subarashii Hiko being a Tengu. The sable haired girl had her feathered locks trimmed short in a boyish style, though she had enough of a bosom to avoid any misunderstandings.

The other Ren of this group was Fukuro Ren whom had her silvery hair done up in a high ponytail. She was about Tsukune’s height and was standing next to her friend, Namie Ichika, whom was closer to Moka’s height. Namie had waist long, cornsilk tresses with her bangs clipped aside. Both sylphs were second years like Subarashii.

There was only one guy in the group whom would have been the tallest if he was not seated on the luggage. Aori Riku had his sky blue locks styled in a crew cut. He also had a younger sister in Moka’s homeroom whom was part of the track team.

The other girl about Tsukune’s height was Hayate Chirimi from Moka’s homeroom. She had her platinum locks swept over to her left side and was engaged to marry a second year on the baseball team. The last two girls were first years from class ten, which had become the lunch spot for both Kana’s friends and this band group. Reiki Himari had curly, pistachio hair which bounced upon her shoulders while Odayaka Sagiri had her cornflower blue tresses pulled into silky side tails which graced her elbows.

Kurumu had not done official interviews for the group so she had no idea about which classrooms the older students were from. At the time she had not asked Ginei about whether or not he was fine with a band article, which he had given her the approval last Wednesday, not really caring.

As they approached the large group, Kurumu noted a couple girls were hanging out in the branches of the large tree. The buxom girl with the strawberry tresses was Ontoriki Ritsu while the girl with the shorter, brownish feathered locks was Kagami Kaede whom was almost as endowed as her childhood friend. The two harpies were giggling and completely clueless that wearing skirts up in a tree was not the smartest choice in mixed company.

Other than the three second year harpies trailing behind her, Kurumu wondered if there were any others expected to be on this bus. It felt strange that she knew everybody present, albeit she had just met most of these students recently. Several of the girls looked at her group, some offering waves.

“Hello, Ms. Akashiya. Ms. Kurono.”

“Hi, Ms. Hayate.”

“Not to sound rude, but why are you guys still here?”

The guy chuckled, crossing his arms about his slender chest.

“Because the Koutoukumo bus would have been packed. The bus for Hankyouta stops at Koutoukumo, so there’s not much reason to double up every seat on the bus.”

“The four of us did this last year with Hiko’s sister and Ms. Umou’s cousin. There’s never more than a dozen girls going to Hankyouta so it’s not as crowded and we get to socialize an extra hour.”

Moka smiled at the pleasant exchange between the older girls.

“I’m surprised your sister didn’t stay with you, Mr. Aori.”

“She randomly decided to spend the weekend with Nao’s family yesterday. I’m sure my parents won’t mind and I know I don’t mind to have the company of a bunch of lovely ladies without my sister.”

Namie favored him with a raspberry, waving a hand dismissively.

“Empty words get you nothing.”

“I foresee a long future of being alone.”

“I’m guessing you haven’t tried dating any girls due to sylph customs.”

“All the boys in our village are cowards. I’ve never been asked out.”

“Me either. I’m hoping Tobikomu proposes to me. Or maybe Fuwari. They’re both so nice to me.”

Fukuro huffed at Namie, shaking her head.

“I swear, short girls have all the advantages with sylph men. Those two barely talk to me.”

Odayaka blushed, bowing her head.

“We’re not that much shorter than you.”

“I know that. But it’s not like those two guys are shorter than Riku.”

“Don’t drag my miserable, lonely existence into this.”

“Well… Mr. Fuwari is shorter than Mr. Aori.”

“This conversation is for poor girls whom aren’t happily engaged.”

Hayate pouted, glancing aside.

“So why don’t you ask a guy out?”

Fukuro frowned at Ginei.

“That’s stupid.”

“Guys are cowards for not making the first move. I wonder what that makes girls.”

Sonoda slugged Ginei’s shoulder.

“Normal. Sheesh, Ginei. My race gets a bad rep for making the first move. You think it would be any different if other girls started doing it.”

“I think a lot of men would be happier.”

“A lot of cowardly men. If you can’t ask a girl out, then you don’t deserve to be with her.”

“If I went around saying any woman unwilling to ask me out was not good enough for me-“

“We’d think no differently of you, Ginei.”

Kurumu snickered at Sonoda’s quick remark.

“If the young lady is having difficulty expressing her feelings, I could offer my services.”

Despite having a lovely voice, every girl grimaced at Kyuushutsu whom joined the group with the two harpies nuzzling up against his shoulders. The couple of times Kurumu had been around these two, she had noticed they were both energetic, playful and easy to laugh. Kazashimo seemed to have a thing against some of the Tengu girls from Okayama, but was otherwise pleasant. These two from karaoke had paired up with Ginei since he had taken home economics as his elective to prove some point.

“Did you have to charm both of those girls to sate your ego?”

Kyuushutsu shrugged at Kurumu.

“As far as I know, I only charmed Ms. Kazashimo.”

“Majo!”

Shouzou stopped her nuzzling to pout at Sonoda.

“What?”

“Get over here.”

“You’re no fun.”

Shouzou let Kyuushutsu’s arm go, wandering over to Sonoda’s side.

“Would you let my other friend go?”

“I will when I have to. Summers are long and I want to enjoy what little time I have left.”

“As if you won’t charm a girl over the summer.”

“I live among the humans, Ms. Sonoda. Human girls are less resistant to my charms. I don’t want to cause my mother more trouble by forcing another move on her.”

Sonoda sighed, shaking her head.

“You know… I don’t even want to know.”

“Did you knock a girl up?”

Kyuushutsu chuckled at Ginei’s inquiry, shaking his head.

“I’m wondering if there is a trick to do that. It’s not like I was cautious in my early conquests.”

Every girl grimaced again with the exception of Kazashimo and the two oblivious birds in the tree.

“That’s not cool, Mr. Kyuushutsu.”

“My mother had to move because I had enslaved seven human girls from the village, including the twenty year old daughter of the town mayor.”

“Twenty? How old were you?”

“Thirteen at the time. It’s not like there were that many girls my age in such a small town. In truth, I think the youngest girl I had been with was fourteen. She might have been fifteen though, since I can’t say when her birthday was. I only knew she was in the next grade.”

“I thought you went to a monster junior high before moving here.”

“I did.”

“There were human girls in your monster school?”

Kyuushutsu laughed, shaking his head.

“No. It’s not like I enslaved every girl I had sex with.”

“I’m almost jealous with your youth.”

“It’s a fleeting pleasure. Being held and adored is far more fulfilling.”

Kurumu might have agreed if Tsukune was not present.

“I’m still scratching my head over how these two dirtbags ranked in our top five men.”

“I know. Miyamoto and Genkidzukeru are much cuter and behave like gentlemen.”

“I barely see Genkidzukeru anymore. He was in our homeroom last year.”

“You and me both.”

“You have Miyamoto this year so don’t complain. Yuuga and I don’t have any guys to admire this year.”

“Oh? I thought you were toying with the idea of that Washisora boy.”

“As if he’s better than Genkidzukeru.”

“Where is the bus? It’s like twelve after four.”

Subarashii giggled, nodding as she got up from her perch on some yellow and brown plaid luggage.

“Remember he was five minutes late last year.”

“But it makes no sense. All he does is park the bus in the lot. It can’t take him a full forty some odd minutes to unload that bus.”

As Sonoda gestured to the tunnel, the bus emerged from the darkness. A couple girls giggled at Sonoda’s frustrated sigh. The girl shook her head as the bus quickly made its way to the stop.

“I swear he did that on purpose.”

Ginei chuckled, slapping Tsukune’s arm.

“Come on. Let’s head over to the back so we can shove this stuff in.”

“Spoken like a dog.”

Kurumu blushed at Sonoda’s remark as the pair started around the group. She could tell Tsukune also was thinking the same thing, since they had just been doing it that way. Smiling slightly at the lick of his desire, she noted Aori and Subarashii had also picked up their things and were heading off in that direction. Kanari and the Umou sisters had suitcases too, but the rest of them were only holding their schoolbags. Ontoriki and Kagami hopped out of the tree as Tsukune headed off with Rubi beside him.

“Don’t you have any luggage?”

Namie shrugged at Kurumu, glancing at Fukuro.

“It’s not like we need anything.”

“Yea. I have enough clothes back at home.”

“I have a spare uniform stuffed in my bag along with our summer homework.”

“I didn’t bother, figuring I can wash this thing and wear it on the return trip. I did pack all my CDs.”

“Oh? What kind of music do you listen to?”

Reiki smiled at Kurumu.

“Nothing special. I have a couple CDs from Nakamori and Amuro. I also have Hamasaki’s latest album.”

“Yea, it’s nothing compared to the stockpile Bouzuki owns. That girl has so much music.”

“Hey, Ms. Kurono.”

Ontoriki walked up with a bright smile and enthusiastic wave.

“This is quite the crowd you have with you.”

“I wish I had so many friends to see me off.”

Kurumu grinned at Kagami.

“Your home ec partners will be on the next bus.”

“That’s cool. Do you think Airi will come?”

“I have no idea. I’m a little surprised Ms. Nemoto isn’t here to see her young wards off.”

Ontoriki giggled, waving a hand dismissively.

“Ms. Nemoto is from Shizukana, Ms. Kurono. Her bus left before lunch.”

“Though it would be nice if Mr. Noboru stopped by.”

“That would be lovely.”

Kurumu smiled at the two hopeful girls. The bus parked on the curb, settling down on its hydraulics. The door swung open inwards before the bus driver hopped out, leaving the engine running. Without a word, Mr. Nurari quickly moved to the back of the bus where the other students were waiting.

“I don’t know if those boys are seeing anyone off. I hope Tsukune will check on them afterwards.”

“Boys? Mr. Noboru has friends?”

“Did he not tell you? He’s got three guy friends, all first years, whom come from the same village.”

The two girls squealed in delight which Kurumu was unsure how she should feel about that.

“We have to meet them next term.”

“I know. But what if Ms. Nemoto finds out.”

“We just won’t tell her.”

Kurumu giggled, shaking her head. She saw the driver walking back to the open door and waved at him.

“How many you expecting this time?”

“Seventeen if I’m including these seven band kids whom opted for this bus. Feel free to board now as I’m running a little late.”

“That’s our cue.”

Fukuro gestured for them to follow as she headed for the open door. The other sylph girls fell in step but Kurumu hesitated, wanting Tsukune and the others to come back. Her reluctance kept the two harpies at bay while the driver leaned against the bus near the door, lighting up a cigar.

“You know when I came to Yokai I was on a bus by myself. I wasn’t even with the Nagare boy.”

“It was the same for me.”

“There’s no schedule for bus arrivals. It’s all by appointment. Ms. Chouda said she didn’t go home last spring break.”

Kurumu could understand that, considering how short spring break was.

“Are you sure you’ll be fine waiting here for the next bus?”

“I’m going to be with Moka and everyone else, Kurumu. It’s more a concern if Mr. Nurari will allow me to board the next bus.”

“We should go ask him.”

Kurumu led her group of friends and acquaintances over to the bus as the last of the sylph girls boarded. Aori and Subarashii were already making their way back to the front as Kurumu gestured at the bus and looked at the driver whom was puffing away on the cigar.

“Yukari was wondering if she can board your next bus to Hateshinai.”

“Oh? I suppose I could make room for two young witches.”

“I’ve notified my mother, so you don’t have to worry about abandoning us.”

Mr. Nurari chuckled, flicking some ash off the cigar as Aori and Subarashii walked by him.

“I wasn’t worried. Now get on board, Ms. Kurono.”

“Not without a proper farewell from my boyfriend.”

“I should give you a tracker.”

Yukari unfastened the top three buttons of her school blouse to reach in and tug a ribbon free. Kurumu refrained from making a comment about not wanting her bra padding as the witch handed over the black lace. Kurumu smiled, wishing she had not stuffed her schoolbag inside her suitcase.

“I’ll give another to Tsukune. I’ll activate the spells tomorrow.”

“You’re going to give Tsukune something you have tucked against your breast?”

Yukari blushed, glancing aside.

“The school blouses don’t have pockets. There was nowhere else to keep them safe.”

Kurumu chuckled, well aware of that. Most girls carried their essentials in their schoolbags but the jacket had pockets. As far as Kurumu knew, Yukari did not own a school jacket.

“Um… Ms. Kurono.”

Kurumu looked up at Kanari, noting that the Umou sisters were boarding the bus. Kyuushutsu strolled alongside the bus with an enamored Kazashimo glued to his side. Sonoda trailed behind him, shaking her head while an amused Shouzou accompanied her.

“May I sit with you? On the bus. Saezuri will be with her sister so…”

“I’ll sit with you!”

Ontoriki cooed at the shorter girl, pulling Kanari into a face full of bosom.

“Hey! You’re sitting with me, you brat!”

“You can be with Ms. Kurono.”

“Fine! See if I save you a seat!”

Kagami huffed, hopping over to the open door and storming up the bus steps ahead of Kyuushutsu. The incubus chuckled, bending down to sweep Kazashimo up into his arms before carrying the giggling girl up into the bus. Sonoda shook her head, waiting a moment for the incubus to ascend before stepping up.

“I would be happy to sit with you, Kanari.”

“Thanks, Ms. Kurono.”

Kanari bowed to her as Ontoriki pouted.

“But what about me?”

“Um… sorry?”

Ontoriki pouted again as Kanari retreated to the bus. Kanari allowed Shouzou to board before hopping up the steps. Ontoriki sighed heavily, wandering over to the door.

“Guess I have to sit with Kaede.”

Kurumu giggled as Ginei and Tsukune finally appeared around the edge of the bus. The driver took another hearty puff of his cigar before heading off in their direction, likely to close up the back.

“There’s not even twenty of you. There’s no point to double up seats.”

Kurumu grinned, tousling Yukari’s locks.

“There weren’t twenty of us on our field trip but we all doubled up.”

“That’s different. That girl barely knows you.”

“Looks like you’re the last one.”

Kurumu glanced about at Ginei’s amused comment and realized he was right. Everyone about her was not getting on this bus. Her heart fluttered at the thought of leaving.

Taking a deep breath, she turned and gave Yukari a hug, careful not to smother the girl.

“Dummy. I’m seeing you in a couple days.”

Kurumu laughed, releasing the witch. She offered Rubi and Antai a wave before stepping in to hug Moka.

“You keep these guys safe for a day, okay?”

“I think I can manage that. I’ll see you soon, Kurumu.”

Kurumu breathed in deep, relaxing against Moka. It was warm and the vampire smelled of cherries. She patted Moka’s back before drawing away.

“Don’t sneak into Tsukune’s room tonight.”

Moka smiled softly, stepping back in to whisper.

“How else will I keep him safe from Mizore?”

Kurumu smirked, supposing she could leave it at that. The driver was walking towards them so she knew she should not dally much longer. She turned to Ginei and held her arms up.

“I suppose I owe you a hug.”

“I certainly cannot refuse.”

She sighed as he stepped in, giving her ass a squeeze while inhaling deeply. She closed her eyes with a slight shake of her head, patting his sides.

“You’re so bad.”

“You reek of sex.”

“And you’re jealous.”

Ginei chuckled, backing off to pat her head.

“You better think about my offer. I’m seriously thinking of picking a girl before midterms so if you’re not available, it’s your loss.”

“I think I’ll survive.”

“Time to board, Ms. Kurono.”

Kurumu nodded at the bus driver, stepping over to Tsukune. He had a grin as he held his arms out for her and she took the invitation. She was mildly disappointed he did not give her the same kind of squeeze Ginei had, guessing Tsukune was too polite to do such in present company.

“I’ll tell my parents to be expecting you.”

Kurumu took in a deep breath before drawing back to arms’ length.

“And tell them it’s my birthday.”

“I will. Though I probably won’t give you the same sort of present that you gave me.”

Kurumu smirked.

“Yea. I don’t need another watch.”

Tsukune grinned, letting her go to settle back a step.

“I hope my parents will be able to handle you.”

“Tsukune. I love you.”

His expression softened. He glanced at the others, nervously chuckling as a blush crossed his cheeks.

“Yea. I love you too.”

Kurumu beamed brightly, bouncing back a step. She turned on her heel, waving at her friends before hopping up the first bus step. Letting out a breath as her heart pounded in her chest, she skipped up the other stairs into the aisle. She felt giddy and silly and wished he was coming with. She smiled as she started down the aisle, knowing she would not have to wait long.

For some reason all the band kids were sitting up in the front. Fukuro was with Namie in the seat behind the driver while Odayaka was with Reiki across the aisle. Hayate was sitting by herself behind the other first years with a vacant seat across from her. The Umou sisters were seated behind Hayate while Aori and Subarashii were across the aisle from them.

“Ms. Kurono.”

Kurumu smiled as Kanari waved at her from a seat two rows further back on the driver’s side. Across the aisle was Kagami and Ontoriki, whom must have made up.

“As soon as you sit down we can take off.”

Kurumu heard the door shut as she neared the happy girl whom was patting the aisle seat. Sonoda and Shouzou were sitting by themselves in the seats behind them. There was no sign of Kyuushutsu or Kazashimo. Smiling at Kanari, she settled down.

“Happy birthday!”

“Huh?”

“I heard from Ms. Dakuhime that your birthday was on the second. Happy birthday.”

“That’s right. Your choir had a massive birthday party because so many of your girls had birthdays right at the end of the summer. When is yours?”

“Way late in the year. February fourteenth. I’m the youngest in choir like Ms. Okimune was last year.”

“So how was the party?”

Kanari’s honey eyes glazed over.

“I learned a lot about life.”

“Hopefully good things?”

“I love my mommy.”

Kurumu frowned as the bus started into motion. She touched the girl’s cheek.

“Are you okay?”

The girl grinned brightly as life sparkled in her eyes.

“Yes. There’s too much pressure on us.”

“Pressure?”

“To have babies. Mommy doesn’t care about that.”

“You’re so spoiled.”

“Why do you say that?”

Sonoda sighed, slouching back in her seat.

“Kanari’s mother lives outside of Hankyouta so she doesn’t deal with the pestering of the community as the rest of us do. It’s drilled into our heads that we need to have a baby or our race will die out.”

“But babies are so wonderful. I want my baby soon.”

“I already have my girl’s name picked out. Hasuna with the kanji for beautiful lotus.”

“What if she’s ugly?”

Ontoriki pouted at Kagami.

“That’s cruel. My baby will be perfect.”

“I wonder if being pregnant is as awesome as my mother says it is.”

“It’s amazing. My mother wishes she could be pregnant all the time.”

“Says the girl with three little sisters and two older ones.”

Ontoriki grinned.

“Some of us have to carry the burden for those whom only bother having one.”

“My mother said I was more than enough for the world.”

“Aw, that is so precious.”

“How come you’re always nice to her while giving me crap for being an only child?”

Ontoriki shrugged, glancing out the window as the bus turned about and started its trek to the tunnel.

“She’s cuter than you are.”

“Are you an only child?”

Sonoda shook her head.

“I have an older sister whom didn’t go to high school because she got pregnant when she was fourteen. She said pregnancy was weird and childbirth not worth it. Not saying that my niece isn’t adorable or that Eda hates her baby, but she has no desire to have another.”

“Yea, my mother said I’m her last. She’s scared she might die in childbirth.”

“You were her fourth.”

Shouzou shrugged as she scooted up in her seat to grab the back of Kurumu’s.

“So Ginei mentioned you have connections with younger Tengu boys.”

“Majo.”

“What?”

“Ms. Kurono did say Mr. Noboru has some friends.”

“Is he smart? Handsome?”

“Majo. Let it go.”

“Hey, my sister said younger boys are easier to control.”

“Which one?”

Shouzou stuck her tongue out at Sonoda as the surroundings went dark.

“I like Mr. Noboru. He is sweet and respectful.”

“He’ll never date you, Ritsu. I’m sure Ms. Nemoto warned him about us being harpies.”

“Yea. But you know a smart, strong boy like him would make good babies.”

“Um… have any of you thought about having a husband?”

“What for?”

“Um… companionship.”

“I will always have more in common with my sisters than any guy I would ever meet.”

“You need shared interests and goals. Majo is kind of right that it will be hard to find a guy like that, especially if you stay in a harpy community.”

“Oh? Are you planning to leave the nest, Kamoko?”

“I don’t want to stick around there.”

“I hope I can find a job in the music industry. I want to help people make lovely things.”

“So be an idol.”

“Don’t be stupid, Majo. You need Fairy Tale’s permission to be a public figure and they aren’t going to do that for a harpy. Do you plan to take your mother with you?”

“Mhm. She is looking for colleges that will help me achieve such a degree.”

“Cool. I wish my mother would help me figure out what I want to do with my life. Having a baby feels like the option I take if I can’t figure out anything better.”

Kurumu chuckled as the environment about them brightened up. The bus slowed and within a minute they had come to a stop. Frowning, Kurumu looked out the windows but saw nothing but trees in either direction. The bus settled down on its hydraulics and the driver pulled the knob to open the door.

“We’re here?”

“Yea. That’s why I said it makes no sense for him to be late. This is the extent of his drive for the first bus to Koutoukumo. The parking lot on the other side of a tunnel. All he has to do is unload the bus.”

The bus driver hopped out of his seat and started down the steps out of the bus. Most of the band students got up from their seats and slipped into the aisle, forming a line for the door.

“So how far is Hankyouta from here?”

“It’s a good twenty to thirty minute drive through dirt roads and underbrush.”

“Won’t he be late for the next bus?”

“I have no idea how he keeps his schedule.”

“The junior high is a good ten minute hike from here. Koutoukumo is another ten minutes beyond that.”

Not many residents in Kengamine had owned vehicles. They had a parking lot like an hour away from the town for the few that did, allowing them to drive to the human world. Not far from that lot there had been a tunnel for the bus driver to use which Kurumu had not seen prior to her trip to Yokai Academy.

As the last of the band students stepped off the bus, the back door was drawn open.

“Ms. Kurono and Mr. Kyuushutsu. Your mothers are here to pick you up.”

Kurumu frowned, timidly getting up from her seat as Kyuushutsu did the same further down. A pouting Kazashimo was clinging to his arm as he stepped out into the aisle and headed towards them.

“I was hoping we could chat longer.”

“I doubt her mother would be waiting for her in Hankyouta. It’s amazing this bus can handle that crap road which winds through the forest.”

“It has been a pleasure, Ms. Kazashimo. Ladies.”

Kyuushutsu nodded to them before continuing down the aisle. Kazashimo pouted as she scooted in the seat, forcing Sonoda closer to the window.

“I hope he trips and falls out of the bus.”

“I hear you have to deal with him in your homeroom.”

Sonoda blushed darkly, shaking her head.

“I’d rather not discuss that.”

“See you next term, Ms. Kurono.”

Kurumu nodded, waving at Kagami. She smiled at Kanari.

“I hope to see you, Kanari. You be good, Kagami.”

Having little else to say, Kurumu wandered down the aisle several paces behind Kyuushutsu. He was out of the bus before she reached the driver’s seat. Letting out a deep breath, she descended the stairs.

It was exactly like the parking lot in Kengamine with about the same amount of abandoned cars. She sighed, regarding the forest as she stepped away from the bus.

“There’s my baby.”

Kurumu grinned, turning her gaze upon her mother whom was holding Kurumu’s suitcase. Her mother was dressed in a beige tube top and tight fitting denim jeans. She had a straw hat over her artic blue locks to shield her from the sun. It was much warmer here than Yokai, truly feeling like summer.

“I hope you don’t mind that I’ve asked for a ride.”

Kurumu bounded over to mommy’s side, draping an arm around her and leaning in to nuzzle her cheek on mommy’s bosom. After a moment, she leaned back to glance about the lot for their benefactor.

“Did you charm someone?”

“No dear, though I sincerely regret not doing so. Hekitawa is no short walk from here.”

“Then who?”

“Perhaps you know a Kyuushutsu? His mother is very nice.”

Kurumu grimaced.

“Yea. Can he sit in front with his mother?”

* * *

For the first time in her life, Kurumu thought they should own a car. As they walked through the forest with dusk approaching, Kurumu wished her mother had slept around enough to purchase a vehicle. These past two hours of walking in the sweltering heat, two thirds of which could have been done in a car, made her wonder how her mother had managed to walk seven hours today without thinking to use her charm. She would have forgiven her, especially since it sounded like mommy had not planned for a comfortable walk back home.

Kyuushutsu lived in Mikawa which meant they had to drive through the Tsugawa part of Aga anyways. The mother offered to take them over to Kanose, which thankfully her mother had agreed to. If Kurumu had known their destination, she would have begged the woman to take them to the bridge after the hot spring hotel instead of letting them be dropped off near the shrine by the train station. That would have been one less hour of walking along route 459 which had not been necessary.

The small, weathered vehicle Mrs. Kyuushutsu owned lacked air conditioning but it still had been nice to drive across the countryside with the windows rolled down. Kurumu had sat behind Mrs. Kyuushutsu so that mommy could talk freely with their hostess. They had mostly chatted about the neighborhood, as mommy was new to the area and curious. Mikawa was famous for mushrooms. Kurumu honestly did not recall much else, having not been prompted to say much. Tokei had been similarly quiet.

The hour long drive had been pretty. It reminded her of the drive to Kofu with lots or gorgeous country passing by. It seemed a more interesting way to appreciate nature than being cooped up in a monster community which pretended to have more reverence for the environment than the humans. There had been some amazing tunnels where it had a roof with one side closed off but the other was open to see the river. This roof was held up by columns spaced on the open side. She had never seen anything like that, which she had thought rather cool.

One of the few things Kurumu had commented about was the tunnels and whether or not she would have to go all the way back to Koutoukumo to return to school. Mrs. Kyuushutsu mentioned that the driver could use the Akaiwa tunnel between Mikawa and Aga, having done so for her son. She had offered exchanging numbers to coordinate that only to learn mommy lacked a phone.

“There it is. Now be a dear and take back your suitcase.”

Mommy’s sigh of relief was almost comical. Kurumu spied the log cabin lurking at the end of this rugged path which was strangled with undergrowth. Glancing at her watch to confirm it was nearly eight, Kurumu shuffled back to fetch her suitcase.

“I’ll go get the generator running and start dinner.”

Kurumu was fine with heading straight to bed. She lugged the suitcase up into her arms and waddled through the last stretch of woods. Soon she stepped into the clearing about the cabin. Her mother was walking with renewed vigor, prancing up the two steps of the porch before tugging open the door.

The place looked small. She had seen pictures before and had wondered whom would build a log cabin in the middle of a forest in Japan. It was not like the builder had tried to be completely accurate as the windows looked like any others she might see on an older house. It even had a brick chimney.

Kurumu stepped up the porch, noting a pile of logs strewn about a wooden box built in the side. She let go of her suitcase with one hand, letting it hang heavily on her left side while reaching for the door with her right hand. She tugged it open, slipping inside. Glancing back, she realized there was no lock.

“Mother. How do you lock the door?”

“You don’t.”

Her mother was outside, grunting and struggling with something. Kurumu wandered further inside, noting the old couch from Kengamine. She absently set her suitcase down on the weathered, brown cushion. There was an earthen aroma about the place, probably because the floor was packed dirt.

“Where’s the floor?”

Her mother laughed as the sound of an engine whirred into life. Hanging lights flickered overhead, casting the room in a yellowish glow. Off to her right was the kitchen. There was a black iron stove and that thick, white rectangular thing was an old style refrigerator. Her mother had sent pictures of that.

Their little round table was not far from the stove and had two weathered chairs pushed under it. They never had any company for meals so they had never needed more. There were no doors leading out the right side and only two doors leading off to the left. As mommy came back inside, Kurumu smiled.

“Where’s the fireplace for the chimney?”

Mommy grinned, stepping up to give her a hug.

“You’re guess is as good as mine, dear. What do you want to eat?”

“I have no idea.”

“I’ll make something simple. Udon?”

Mommy released her, wandering over to the kitchen space. Shaking her head, Kurumu glanced about, noting mommy had hung several pictures on the wall. Most were photos of Kurumu when she was younger, but there were a handful from her Kengamine days.

Kurumu wandered over to the first door, tugging it open and peering inside. Mommy’s bed was in there. Kurumu absently checked what was behind the other door, confirming it was a bathroom with a second door which opened into the bedroom.

“Where am I sleeping?”

“You are more than welcome to share the bed.”

Kurumu chuckled, shaking her head as she closed the bathroom door.

“I’m not that lonely that I need to sleep with you.”

Mommy pouted after setting down a pot on top of the blue flames.

“I suppose I can sleep on the couch.”

Kurumu smiled softly as she returned to the couch. This cabin was small. Maybe not as tiny as the suites, but smaller than Tokori’s home.

“Mom. Were you thinking we could live here together?”

Mommy shrugged, wandering away from the stove to lean against the refrigerator.

“We could someday add a bedroom on the other side. This was the best I could do on short notice.”

That was right. Kurumu had not wanted to return to Kengamine. But this place did not feel like home. Kurumu sighed, tugging her suitcase off the couch. She slipped around the end and sat down heavily, relaxing back in the familiar cushions.

“I guess I could sleep on the couch.”

“My bed is much more comfortable.”

Kurumu smirked, thinking of the condition of her bedsheets.

“I think I would rather not sleep in your bed. I realize now that some scents never quite wash out of your mattress and really don’t want to discover something in your sheets.”

The amusement in mommy’s eyes had her pause.

“In that case, young lady, I insist you sleep in the bed. Couch cushions are much harder to wash.”

Kurumu frowned, her hand brushing across the cushion.

“But the couch was always in the main room.”

“Baby, how often do you recall me having a man spend the night? Most of my transactions were while you were in school.”

Kurumu grimaced, getting up from the couch. Shaking her head, she picked up her suitcase and headed for the bedroom.

“You should have taken that secret to your grave.”

“The table is safe if you’re that squeamish about sleeping against a surface I had sex on.”

Kurumu sighed, opening the bedroom door and chucking her suitcase onto the bed. She thought about how hard she had been on her mother these past few years. She could regurgitate all her failings, but realized there was no point. Her mother was fine with all of it. Sighing again, Kurumu walked over to take a seat at the table.

“I know you were worried about your heart when I was younger, but you should have remarried when we lived in Kengamine. You would have been much happier than living here on your own.”

“Oh, honey. Marriage is not the same as happiness. There was no guarantee I would be happy finding another man.”

“You’re stupid, but I love you.”

Mommy grinned at her.

“That’s my girl. I hope you’re ready for a big day tomorrow.”

“Hopefully better planned than a long afternoon walk across Aga.”

Mommy laughed nervously.

“Well… there will be some walking.”


	3. Childhood Promises

“Thank you all for coming to see us. We hope to see you again soon.”

Kurumu clapped with the rest of the crowd as the woman in the blue coveralls bowed to them. The grinning woman had a cap drawn over her short, black locks and wore a white blouse beneath those coveralls. Her clothes were spattered with moisture from the show she had narrated.

Having been allowed to stand at the glass railing with mommy, Kurumu's clothes were also damp from the event. Those dolphins could jump pretty high and had seemed overly excited to see the crowd. She wished they would have let her pet one but the staff had safety rules to follow.

Kurumu also wished she had worn a bra. She was so used to wearing her casual clothes without one that it had slipped her mind. Every guy in the audience knew she was going without since half her back was bared wearing this pink halter top. She could also feel all the attention on her rump garbed in these tight, white denim jeans. It was frankly annoying when all she wanted to do was enjoy the show. She had to wonder if any of these men had noticed the dolphins with two succubi standing in the front.

An arm slipped around the small of her back to rest on her side. Kurumu smiled at mommy whom was wearing a lavender sundress with a thin, white jacket over it to protect her from the sun. Mommy had pulled all her hair up in knot which was hidden beneath the wide brimmed, straw hat resting upon her head. A black purse dangled on mommy's left side from rounded cords held at her elbow.

“Ready to go?”

“Maybe. There's still a crowd.”

It was the first Sunday of summer break and the city of Niigata was full of people. It was more crowded than her visit to Kofu and the situation was much worse. Back then, she had been traveling with a mixed group which included Yukari and Chouda. With her company being a sexy mother whom was getting as much attention as her, they had already been propositioned four times on the way to Niigata's Marinepia and once after watching the staff feed the sea lions.

Kurumu blushed as her stomach protested, causing mommy to giggle and give her a squeeze.

“Shall we get some lunch?”

Kurumu shivered as she felt lustful thoughts upon her.

“Would the two of you ladies want to eat with us?”

Mommy let go of her, turning slightly to address the two young men whom had come up on Kurumu's right. They were both easily ten centimeters taller than mommy, whom was about that much taller than Kurumu. The taller of this duo had an indigo polo and tan, cargo shorts which ended at his hairy calves. The other was wearing faded blue jeans and a white shirt with a circle logo of a paw about a baseball for the Seibu Lions. She had heard that the Lions were the team which had won the 2004 championship.

“I don't know if my daughter would agree to that.”

“Daughter? Surely you're joking.”

“I had her when I was young and time has been kind to me.”

The taller guy of the pair laughed heartily.

“Very kind. I would not have guessed you to be that much older than me.”

Mommy laughed pleasantly, bumping her shoulder against Kurumu's.

“You are being too kind. I would guess my daughter is closer to your age.”

“Probably true. I am hoping the little lady is at least in high school.”

“Yea. Considering she's…”

The guy let his sentiment trail off, realizing it would be rude to voice his lecherous thoughts.

“She turns sixteen this week.”

The taller one chuckled again, clapping his friend's shoulder.

“Old enough to get a couple college boys in trouble. My offer still stands. I'll even treat you both.”

At least it was not an offer to make a movie. Oddly mommy admitting their relationship had not deterred that lecher near Niigata station.

“What about me?”

“Unless you become a pretty chick in the next few minutes, you're on your own.”

Mommy giggled, shaking her head.

“I could not let you do that. Though I'm fine with the company.”

“I’m serious. It’s no trouble at all.”

“I think I’ve had my fair share of generosity today. I am capable of funding our own meal.”

That was true. One man had surrendered his seat to them on the morning train and the guy in the ticket booth had let them both in on the reduced student pricing, despite mommy protesting that only Kurumu was a student. The guy had actually argued with mommy about not being able to show proof that she was not Kurumu’s sister. The supervisor had come over to let her know that they did not serve alcohol on the premises so there was little point lying about her age.

“So what’s the verdict, little lady? Are you willing to eat with us?”

Kurumu sighed, glancing at the other guy whom was lusting harder on her. She was careful not to meet his gaze as she was certain he might do something stupid with any accidental encouragement.

“I guess.”

She was hungry. Mommy had hurried her out the door without breakfast so that they could catch the eight thirty train from Kanose station. At least the two hour morning walk had been tolerable without the sun beating down on them. Mommy had promised to buy her a jacket and hat to lessen the nuisance of sunburn, which still was an issue even with the superior regeneration of a monster.

“I’m Hasegawa Shinji and this guy is Takahashi Seishiro. We’re both twenty two and I’ll be graduating soon with a degree in Mechanical Engineering. This loser is in the agriculture program.”

“Somebody has to keep this nation fed.”

“Speaking of which, we should be heading out.”

Kurumu grabbed the long sleeve of mommy’s jacket, smiling at her before starting their walk. Behind where they had been standing were tiered rows of concrete benches. These rows were divided in three sections, each with a slightly different angle to view the dolphin pool. The row on her farthest left had a path in the back which winded its way down to where the keepers had been feeding the sea lions. The row on the right had doors in the back which went back inside the main aquarium building.

As they stepped up in the first row, Kurumu felt a slight chill from slipping out of the midday sun. The benches were all covered by a domed, steel canopy. Kurumu absently covered her left nipple with her free hand since it suddenly decided to be erect in the cooler shade. She was thankful the young men ahead of them had yet to notice.

“So may I know the names of the gracious young ladies whom shall be dining with us?”

“Kurono Ageha and my daughter is Kurumu.”

“What high school do you attend?”

Kurumu almost responded since it was a question about something she cared for. But she realized her answer would only confuse these two. She shifted her grip more to the center of her halter top, letting her wrist cover the protrusion without it being as obvious what she was doing. They ascended more of these concrete benches well behind the rest of the crowd.

“We live outside of the city, so it won’t be a school you’re familiar with.”

“But a lot of towns outside of the city have to come here for high school.”

“I have her enrolled in a private boarding school. She’s only back for summer break.”

“She’s rather shy.”

Mommy laughed pleasantly as they finally reached the last level of benches. There was a small walk to the doors which still had people lined up for departure. The two young men took their place at the back of this line which was moving steadily.

“We don’t come to the city often and crowds frighten her.”

“I see. So what brings you to the aquarium?”

“An old promise. And you?”

“Takahashi here had a date lined up but the girl canceled on him this morning. I’m taking her place.”

“A crummy substitute but the tickets were only good for this weekend.”

Kurumu smiled as they stepped inside the air conditioned building and walked down the small flight of steps. Her clothes were damper than she had realized as a sudden shiver coursed through her body. She let go of mommy’s sleeve to rub her arms as they meandered through the large room.

“And do you have a girlfriend?”

“Mother.”

“It’s a polite question.”

The tall guy grinned, with a slight shake of his head.

“So she can speak. Any college plans?”

Kurumu glanced aside with her arms crossed about her chest.

“I don’t know. I’ll probably go to whichever college my boyfriend goes to.”

Takahashi chuckled, clapping the other guy’s shoulder.

“Shot down.”

“That’s nice. I wish I could have afforded to bring my high school sweetheart along. Work hard to get in that college with him, because most people can’t withstand long distance relationships.”

“Does this mean you are single, Mr. Hasegawa?”

The tall guy laughed jovially.

“Presently I am, Mrs. Kurono.”

“Don’t mistake his status as some sad thing. This guy goes on dates all the time.”

“Dates and girlfriends are different things. It would be nice to have a steady girl again, but it never seems to feel right.”

“You are young and have time.”

Kurumu tensed at that comment, considering mommy had condoned her having a baby with Tsukune. She shook her head as they came into a wide corridor which had a stairway down to the lower level and an elevator. There were doors on the right for the Umin One restaurant and another set of double doors at the end of this hall.

“So is there a Mr. Kurono?”

“Dude, man.”

Mommy giggled at the exchange as they came to a slow crawl at the end of the line which went through the doors to the restaurant. From the chatter inside, it sounded as busy as the school cafeteria.

“You flatter me. Truly. But I think my daughter would dislike me having a boyfriend your age.”

“I imagine you must be asked often.”

“More than I care to recall.”

“Man, this place is still packed. I thought it would die down.”

“We’ll probably have to sit in the additional dining area.”

Kurumu stepped inside the restaurant and she felt a bunch of unwanted attention directed at her. She glanced at her chest to reassure herself nothing had happened, but it simply was a matter of being in a place where idle men had nothing better to do than ogle the pair of buxom women whom strolled in. It did not help matters that both of them had bluish hair while most normal women had black. They stood out like a pair of high school deviants.

“Maybe we should hit a vending machine.”

Hasegawa laughed, shaking his head and gesturing to the register.

“The line isn’t that long.”

Kurumu lowered her hands to grab mommy by the sleeve and tug. The situation only worsened when it became dreadfully apparent that her nipples were as hard as rocks and lecherous thoughts assaulted her from every direction, including from the two young men.

“Please, mother. Please.”

Mommy smiled politely.

“I’m sorry, Mr. Hasegawa and Mr. Takahashi. It was a pleasure speaking with you.”

“No problem.”

Kurumu shuddered as she walked with mommy back out into the hall. She grabbed mommy by the arm and leaned in, making their way over to the stairs. She sighed, feeling a little better.

“Shall we see the rest of the exhibits?”

“I’m still hungry.”

Mommy huffed as they descended the stairs together.

“Me too, but it was a little intense in there.”

“And you were okay with that?”

“You should have worn a bra.”

Kurumu shrugged, mommy having pointed this out earlier on the train. The first train ride which had taken an hour had not been that crowded until the last few stops right before they made the transfer at Niitsu station. At that point, it was standing room only in the new train until some guy whom admired her attire had happily given up his spot and picked up his suitcase so they both could sit down. He had flirted the whole half hour with mommy after learning Kurumu’s age.

Niigata station had surprised Kurumu. She had not expected a train station to have a small shopping mall built around it. If mommy had not been dead set on taking her to the aquarium, Kurumu would not have minded looking around the place more to see what all there was to buy.

“Why here?”

Mommy paused as they reached the landing for the first floor.

“Why did you want to take me to the aquarium?”

Mommy smiled as she guided Kurumu over to the next flight of stairs and started down to the basement.

“An old promise.”

“What promise?”

“You used to be so fascinated with the ocean when we lived in Yonago. I kept thinking that maybe being born from an Undine gave you a natural desire for it.”

“I don’t think I’ve talked about the ocean in years.”

Mommy giggled as they reached the next landing.

“The heart never forgets what it loves. I knew you would enjoy this.”

Kurumu smiled, knowing she could not deny that. That walk after the station had been annoying mostly because of the heat and having no idea where mommy was taking them to. Mommy had guided her down a wide road flanked by tall buildings which crossed the river. On the other side of the river there had been more tall buildings and all Kurumu could think about was how much bigger this place felt than Kofu, though they were in the heart of Niigata. She had no idea how far they had ventured into Kofu.

Eventually the road had thinned out and they had walked through some forest before coming upon a road with an ocean view. It had felt good seeing the ocean. There was no real explanation for it. And then mommy had steered her off to the right. It had not taken long to arrive at this place, though it had been too late to catch the first dolphin show. So to kill time, they had visited the sea lions whom luckily were being fed by the handlers.

“You still haven’t said what you promised.”

Mommy grinned as they reached the bottom of the stairs. She draped an arm over Kurumu’s shoulder as they walked out into the hallway beyond.

“I promised to take you to an aquarium, silly girl.”

“What? When?”

“Oh, ages ago.”

The elevator and bathrooms were on the left as mommy guided her to the right down a path which flanked a huge tank full of fish and amphibians. A little further ahead was a path which looked like it would cut through the tank. The room was dark but somewhat illuminated by lights within the tank.

“I don’t remember asking for that.”

“We used to go to the ocean often. One day you asked where all the animals and fish were and when I explained we would have to go to an aquarium to see stuff like that… it was all you talked about for months. The nearest aquarium was Kinosaki Marine world which was a four hour train ride one way.”

“That’s why you buy a car.”

Mommy laughed as they walked inside the tunnel, slowing their steps. A couple passed by them, holding hands. Kurumu took in a deep breath as she dawdled forward, looking overhead and appreciating the sight of all this life swimming about. She felt a sense of peace.

“The train tickets for the aquarium were more than twice the cost of the ones I bought for our trips to the Tottori sand dunes. You loved that so much that we went twice.”

Kurumu sighed, stopping mommy’s slow pace. She remembered the dunes which flanked the ocean. She remembered being happy to be away from Yonago. School had never been enjoyable for her.

“This was before we moved to Kengamine.”

“Yes.”

“I don’t try to remember that much before Hino and Kengamine, mom. That all feels so far away and irrelevant. It’s only glimpses of things we repeated. Like the trips to the bathhouse and my walk to school. I buried the memories of those dunes like I did most of my memories of Yonago.”

“But we didn’t even spend a year in Hino. You would barely talk to anybody.”

“It was a new school. And small. I didn’t belong.”

“But you were happier in Yonago. It was just that one boy.”

Kurumu forced a smile, not wanting to remember specifics to challenge mommy’s truth.

“I don’t remember asking you to take me to a silly aquarium.”

Mommy smiled, reaching up to caress Kurumu’s cheek.

“Some promises are more important to those that make them, than those they are given to. You’ll understand this more when you have a child of your own.”

Kurumu sighed again, turning aside to resume their slow walk beneath the enormous fish tank.

“So how is that going to happen?”

“I believe you’ve figured that much out.”

Kurumu smirked at the amused delivery of that response. Noting there were other people about, she spoke quietly while walking close beside mommy the rest of the way through the tunnel.

“I meant how is this deal with Mrs. Shuzen going to result in fixing me?”

“So you remembered that.”

“Why wouldn’t I? You told me in your last letter which came with all my stuff only two weeks ago.”

“We should go shopping. I noticed when I was packing up your things for the move how old your clothes were. Most of it was older than your junior high days.”

Kurumu glanced at mommy, shaking her head at the sudden change of subject. There was not much to see on this side of the tank. A curved wall was on her right and it looked like there was a dark passage off to the left. She shrugged as she bumped against mommy’s side.

“That’s because I took everything that was recent. I’ll be lucky to fit in half the crap you sent me, since most of it is pre tits.”

“Don’t be silly. You’ve had your breasts since your wings sprouted.”

Kurumu rolled her eyes, knowing mommy should know better than to voice that in public.

“There’s a difference between an A and an E, mom. You should have thrown my old clothes out.”

“I couldn’t do that.”

The dark passage continued with large fish tanks built in the side of the walls. Lights within these tanks bathed the path in a bluish glow as they progressed. They were probably supposed to read these signs posted at each tank like the other guests, but Kurumu was content with admiring the environment.

“So… is it like a surgery or something?”

Mommy smiled as they wandered slowly down the path.

“It’s not a difficult process. Apparently Fairy Tale has been sterilizing succubi for decades, so they have several doctors able to reverse the process if they have a donor.”

“Really? When I talked with Ms. Sasayaki, she knew nothing about our kind.”

“Isn’t that the science teacher whom worked in the hospital? Well… we are somewhat of a rare species and I don’t know if Fairy Tale shares this information.”

Kurumu nodded as they made a turn in the path. All the tanks were on her right as they slowly made their way down the passage.

“What exactly did you promise her? I mean… I already know you agreed to work for her a long time ago once I was old enough to take care of myself.”

Mommy laughed softly, waving a hand dismissively.

“Honestly I had forgotten about that arrangement.”

Kurumu smirked, electing not to comment on mommy’s promise priorities.

“The only thing Mrs. Shuzen demanded from me was to stay by your side this summer since I would need to come work for her immediately.”

“That’s it? Nothing special for me to have this operation?”

“She had me fill out some paperwork to transfer your guardianship to her household.”

“What?”

“It’s nothing serious. You are technically capable of declaring yourself an emancipated adult, if you wish, but I think you would prefer not to juggle work and school.”

Kurumu grimaced, glancing at the fish in the tanks.

“Why would she ask you to do that?”

“I think she wants you to feel more indebted to her family so you will serve her in the future.”

“It sort of sounds like I was sold to her.”

“Don’t say that. It’s not like you are my property or that I will cease being your mother. I still intend to keep caring for you, though it will be through Mrs. Shuzen instead of directly.”

Kurumu sighed as they came to the end of the wraparound path. They were in a large, dark room which had glass pillars filled with fish in front of the curved wall she had seen earlier. She spied another passage at the far left corner of the room.

“I guess I also made a promise to serve Kokoa.”

Mommy laughed as she grabbed Kurumu by the arm and directed her towards the far path.

“I don’t know about you, but I’m starving.”

“I think there were some vending machines near the gift shop.”

They wandered into the next passage which was lined with tanks on the right side. The exhibit’s sign declared this was the ecosystem of the Shinano River.

“I have no idea where that is, but we will be eating a huge early dinner if we don’t find one.”

Grinning, Kurumu wholeheartedly agreed.

* * *

“That was the best chicken I have eaten in over a year.”

Kurumu chuckled as she carried their tray over to the garbage can. She did not remember eating at a KFC before, but this American food was surprisingly good. Mommy said she used to buy the KFC bucket for Christmas dinner but had stopped after Kurumu randomly bawled over eating the cute chickens when she was six. For over a year, mommy had avoided buying any farm animal meats. While Kurumu had forgotten what had initiated the phase, she did recall being ashamed of herself for not telling mommy she could stop because the school lunch program had not catered to her picky palate.

“Did we ever eat out? I don't have any memories of eating anywhere but at our kitchen table.”

Kurumu emptied the tray in the trash can before setting the red basket and brown tray aside. Mommy grinned as she grabbed her by the arm and tugged her towards the exit to the mall.

“Not often. I used to be real bad about ordering delivery since it was so easy to get a free meal.”

“When did you have a cellphone?”

Mommy giggled as they stepped out into the open foyer of the mall. The glass doors opening out to the street were off to the right and the escalator going up was on their left. People were milling about in every direction, most paying them no attention but there were always a few men whom would take notice of a pair of buxom, blue haired beauties.

“It was a landline, silly girl.”

Kurumu smiled as they drifted towards the escalator. They had arrived at the DeKKY 401 mall a half hour ago, Kurumu quickly understanding mommy's plan. This mall had a theater and it was playing Star Wars. She had expected a theater to be their first stop.

“You're the silly one. Charming delivery boys into handing over free meals. I hope you felt no obligation to give them something for their troubles.”

Mommy clucked her tongue, wagging a finger.

“That would be stealing, my dear. Though I had to stop because you were getting old enough to question what I was doing with the young man.”

“That wasn't an invitation to ruin my childhood memories.”

“I certainly hope you don't remember any of that.”

Kurumu smiled softly as they stepped onto the escalator, not wanting to voice her recollection of the first time she had seen a man’s penis or of mommy kneeling in the kitchen. She grabbed the black railing and let the device carry her up, thinking of the issues she had complained about in junior high.

“I remember asking you what a whore was after my teacher called you one.”

Mommy pouted.

“That was unfortunate, but it was the only way to enroll you in a public school like you wanted. We don't have any papers proving our citizenship.”

“Have you ever thought about applying for them?”

“That was impossible without alerting Fairy Tale to our presence. On the bright side, we will both be registered citizens soon. One of the perks of being employed by Fairy Tale is that they will give me an official identity and I'm sure you will get one too.”

Kurumu smiled softly as unwanted thoughts about her childhood surfaced. She had never questioned why her mother was nice to so many men. She had thought her life was normal until she learned from other school kids that not having a daddy was bad. Different was bad.

“We should have dyed our hair black again.”

“Don't fret over that. It's just for the day.”

Kurumu stepped off the escalator. Across the wide hall was what looked to be an arcade and off to the right was the sign for the United Cinemas. Both seemed quite congested as Kurumu crossed her arms.

“You sent me to school with blue hair.”

“It was only that one time and it never happened again.”

Years ago she would level that accusation with much more emotion. She sighed at the familiar rebuttal.

“It's okay. I just… never had friends. Not in Yonago or Hino. I kept thinking that if you married again, then maybe people would like me. I wouldn't be that girl with the whore mother none of the teachers liked.”

“Some teachers liked me.”

“I meant women teachers.”

Mommy draped her arm over Kurumu's shoulder and tugged her in closer as they stepped through the threshold of the cinema. There were posters for the movies showing and soon to be released. Kurumu's attention drifted over to the lines for the counters which divided this room from the rest of the theater. She grimaced at an intensified lick of desire approaching her from behind, letting her attention drop back to the carpeted floor.

“Does it ever tire you out?”

Mommy frowned as they settled in at the back of the line.

“What do you mean?”

“The male attention. You must feel it too.”

“I'm surprised you aren't used to it by now.”

Kurumu sighed, feeling like this was not something she wanted to get used to. She hated this ability to feel desire upon her because her body responded so favorably to it, regardless of the source. It felt good to be lusted after which made her feel like a whore. It made her wish Tsukune was nearby.

“It's different at school.”

“Oh? How so?”

“I don't know. Just different. I mean… half of them are virgins, so it feels different.”

“I would think that would make things worse.”

Kurumu would have argued but the man behind them had stepped in closer. She glanced over her shoulder, noting his white polo and khaki pants. He was a middle aged man older than mommy. And he wanted to have sex with her. That was much worse than a high school boy.

“Sir, could you give us more space?”

Mommy grinned at the man, meeting his embarrassed gaze without concern. The man rubbed the back of his neck, allowing them to advance a couple steps without him on their heels.

“Thank you.”

Kurumu shivered as the lick of desire promptly returned, but with less enthusiasm. She stepped in closer to mommy's side, keeping her voice low.

“Did you charm him?”

“Maybe.”

“You looked in his eyes.”

“You worry too much.”

“You worry too little. What if you encouraged something?”

“Don't be silly. I'd have to want something to encourage it.”

Kurumu pouted as they neared the young man working the ticket booth. She was no stranger to redirecting unwanted attention aside but she always worried about making matters worse. Impulsive thoughts could lead to kissing and more if things got out of hand.

Kurumu had noticed throughout the day that mommy rarely averted her gaze. She wondered if mother had always been this confident. She certainly could not recall any moments of shy or coy behavior. Every memory felt full of grins, hugs and heartfelt apologies. Mommy never cried or got angry.

It had been nearly an hour walk from the aquarium to this mall. As the congestion in the streets and sidewalks were much worse after noon, Kurumu had held mommy's hand to avoid getting separated. For the most part, Kurumu had kept her eyes on the sidewalk with only an occasional glance up at the buildings around them. One landmark she had taken note of was the hospital they had passed by after crossing the bridge. It had been across the street from some random stretch of forest the humans had preserved. There had been a car dealership after that, but mommy had told her not to be silly, claiming it would take years of train trips to equal the purchase of a vehicle, not even including the maintenance.

“Two tickets to see Star Wars. The four fifteen show.”

Kurumu glanced up, noting the clock indicated it was only a few minutes shy of four.

“Mom. This is a two hour movie. Will we be okay?”

“Eleven hundred yen.”

Mommy nodded, fishing some bills out of her purse to hand over to the young man.

“What about the train?”

Mommy laughed, shaking her head as she took the tickets from the young man.

“Enjoy the show.”

Mommy grabbed Kurumu by the arm, taking her through the small passage between the counters. On the other side was the concessions and restrooms.

“You are worrying too much, my love. I’ve spent several days in the city familiarizing myself with the area. The station is less than an hour walk from here and there is an evening train that departs at eight which will take us all the way back to Kanose station.”

Kurumu grimaced as she noted the dark corridor at the end of this open area which must flank the ten auditoriums the theater boasted.

“I have a bad feeling about this.”

Mommy giggled, letting go of her arm and gesturing to the concessions.

“You can save the movie references for after the film. Would you like some popcorn?”

“Seriously? How are you still hungry?”

“Popcorn is like air. It’s not food.”

“I’ll pass.”

“Candy? Soda?”

Kurumu grabbed mommy by the jacket and tugged her in the direction of the auditoriums.

“Don’t waste your money on that stuff. It’s always more expensive than if you bought it outside.”

“But it’s all part of the experience.”

“I’m fine with the bare minimum experience.”

Mommy pouted, freeing her arm to pat Kurumu’s head.

“I hope you’re not such a prude with your boyfriend.”

“Mother!”

Mommy grinned mischievously as they walked by the doors of the first auditoriums.

“You should learn to fully enjoy things when they are offered. It’s not like I lack the money.”

Kurumu frowned as they made their way further down the corridor to the auditorium playing their movie. She was slightly worried about their finances but was not about to discuss that in the presence of all these people.

“Well… you plan to buy some things for me later and I’d rather you not waste any here.”

“So stingy. I take it you don’t want any souvenirs.”

Kurumu rolled her eyes, seeing less of a point to picking up something here than the aquarium. Of course mommy had ignored her and picked her up a little dolphin keychain with the aquarium’s mark on it. At least it had not cost more than six hundred yen.

“We can do that at the station before we go home.”

Kurumu was mildly curious what stores this mall had, but she would rather spend any free time they might have after this movie in the shops by the train station. Spying the number of their auditorium which also had the Star Wars paraphernalia like one of the other auditoriums they had passed, Kurumu gestured for the doors.

“You didn’t watch this already, right?”

“This will be my first time.”

Kurumu smirked at mommy’s feigned blush, shaking her head as she pushed through the black, swing door. Ignoring the trash cans, Kurumu veered off to the left before the narrow passage banked to the right. The small path was flanked by the wall and descending tiers of concrete for the upper seat rows.

It was not a long walk before she saw the black handrail for those tiers and then the path cut across the spacious room. With them being early and as the movie had been playing in theaters for some time, the auditorium was mostly vacant. This path started to ramp down to the lower seat rows.

“Where do you want to sit?”

Kurumu shrugged as she wandered into the wide row which was reserved for those with handicaps. She absently thought of Nerume, wondering what that girl was doing. She had mentioned her family was too big and poor to afford things like the movies.

“Somewhere in the center, I guess.”

“Three rows up?”

Kurumu smiled, recalling that had always been mommy’s preference.

“Sure.”

Kurumu wandered over to the railing, walking up the wide steps which flanked the upper rows of seats. Reaching the prescribed row, Kurumu cut across the empty aisle towards the middle. Looking at the blank white screen off to her left, she judged about what spot was right before taking her seat.

“It feels like forever since we’ve been to a cinema.”

Kurumu grinned as mommy settled in beside her.

“We went last spring break for Return of the King.”

“Was that only a year ago? It feels so much longer.”

“I’ve had a lot of moments like that recently. Like when we were pushing Tora how to fly and me realizing I had only started my lessons with Takada shortly after our last trip to the cinema.”

“Have we been making at least one trip to the cinema every year?”

Kurumu paused, wondering if that was true. Last year had been Return of the King and they had seen the Two Towers the year before that. It was fairly easy to remember because each movie had been released in Kengamine right before spring break.

“I know we saw a movie before every year of junior high. I know we also saw the other Star Wars movie, but only one was during Kengamine. The first one came out the year before we moved to Kengamine.”

“Now that I do remember. It’s good that we’re keeping up a pattern.”

“I’m pretty sure those were the only movies we saw in Kengamine. You’re missing two years.”

“We used to go two or three times a year before we moved to Hino.”

Kurumu supposed that was true, knowing she had seen at least one of the old Batman movies in a theater. She had seen several movies simply because the other kids at school would talk about them. Like that movie of the big ship sinking in the ocean and the one where aliens destroyed most of the major cities. There was also some weird one where a bunch of guys blew up an asteroid that would destroy the Earth if they did nothing about it. Oh, and the dinosaurs, though that had terrified her. She had been scared for months after mommy watched that one with her.

“I guess things will be different now with you signing your parental rights over.”

“It was not like we would see that much of each other outside of school breaks. I can still write to you as often as I did before and you better not go silent on me.”

“I’m just worried. I have no idea what sort of work you will be doing. It might be dangerous.”

“Do you think they’ll make me a secret agent with a codename? Mission impossible?”

“Shut up.”

“Maybe I could be like one of those Bond girls.”

“Bond?”

“Bond. James Bond.”

Kurumu frowned, knowing mommy was amused with something.

“Okay. They probably won’t have you do anything dangerous since you’re too stupid for serious stuff.”

“Yes. It is more likely I’ll be some harmless secretary with the occasional task of lifting the spirits of my employer in the methods I’m most skilled at.”

“Mother.”

Mommy grinned with a shrug.

“I’m sorry, dear, but I have no clue what Mrs. Shuzen hopes for me to do. No point worrying over it.”

Kurumu sighed, noting there were more people filtering into the auditorium. With the lights dimmed, not many could see them detailed enough to warrant lustful reactions.

“So you never worry about meeting a guy’s gaze?”

“Not in particular. I don’t know if this is because my charm is weaker or that you lack control.”

“You’ve never had an accident?”

Mommy smiled, draping her arm over Kurumu’s shoulders and tugging her in closer.

“I suspect you are far more sexually curious than I ever was.”

“What?”

“You can blame that on the Tengu family whom raised me. My adopted parents did not have sex. Poppa fertilized her eggs the old way, so it was not something romantic.”

“But you matured like I did so you knew you weren’t a Tengu. You even charmed your father.”

Mommy pouted.

“Being molested by my stepfather is not a recipe for thinking sex is good. I went to Yokai Academy mostly ignorant of the joys of sex.”

“I’m sorry.”

“My body’s reaction to your father was so good at breaking my reservations against sex. I was naturally drawn to him, much like you are to that yummy boyfriend of yours.”

“Do you enjoy sex now?”

“It’s okay at times, though having it associated with monetary gain has greatly diminished the charm.”

“That’s your own fault. I’m sure you could have managed a different sort of job.”

Mommy sighed, drawing away to sit back in her chair.

“Maybe so, though it is easy work. It’s not like men are difficult to please. I don’t even have to undress for half of them.”

“Huh?”

“You’d be surprised with how many men can be sated with fellatio. Do it right and they won’t have the strength to stand for a second round. Quite useful when I’m not interested in having sex with the guy.”

“That was more information than I wanted to know.”

“I’m sure if you stop thinking about sex, you’ll realize you can look boys in the eye without worry.”

“That’s hard to say when guys seem to want to fuck me all the time. I’m not even looking at them and I can feel their desires, so it has nothing to do with me projecting onto them.”

“That’s a passing fancy, dear. It’s biological and most men have the good sense to suppress it. There’s no reason for you to encourage it by thinking men will lose all reason just because you might charm them.”

Kurumu sighed with thoughts of Nagare and Saizou.

“Well… some men aren’t reasonable.”

“That might be true, but you’re depriving yourself a normal life with your boyfriend if you’re dodging his eyes afraid of your charm. I’m guessing the few times you’ve had sex with him was with the lights off.”

Kurumu smiled as the topic naturally changed to her sexual relationship with Tsukune.

“We’ve done it outside of the bedroom.”

“Oh? And here I worried you would become a missionary style, lights off only girl.”

“Missionary? Is that something religious?”

“That’s when you’re facing your partner. There’s this common belief that this is the proper way to make love since it is regarded as the most personal.”

Kurumu frowned, not disagreeing with the notion that having sex facing each other would be better.

“Well… we’ve done that maybe once or twice.”

Sort of like hugging with her head over his shoulder so there was no worry of her gaze.

“Oh my. That just won’t do.”

“If I look in his eyes, we’ll kiss. That’s a fact.”

Mommy smiled, lowering her gaze to her hands in her lap.

“Right. It’s been so long that I forgot.”

“I would like to do it the way you say, but that’s not safe.”

“I’m sorry. It’s a mistake to push you forward in this relationship. Maybe after he becomes immune to your kiss, you can think about that.”

Kurumu chuckled, reaching over to give mommy’s arm a playful shake.

“My friends have been telling me stuff like that for weeks. I’m content to keep things where they are with the occasional thing if he’s in the mood.”

The lights dimmed and the screen flickered to life. The first thing up was some advertisement which had Kurumu smile as she settled back in her seat. She remembered these things. The theaters in Kengamine and Mononoke lacked these introductory ads, since they were all for human companies.

“We should do this more often.”

Kurumu glanced aside at mommy whom regarded her with a wistful grin.

“Well… you aren’t getting out of Christmas.”

“I’ll be sure to buy us a bucket of chicken.”

* * *

Kurumu yawned grandly as she shuffled through the woods. With a glance at her wrist, she confirmed it was a quarter after eleven. If they had not been on the last leg of their journey, she would have thrown caution aside and flown home. She doubted any humans were around this area this late at night.

Sensing a slight slip, Kurumu readjusted the thin strap on her shoulder. She wished this leather band was longer so she could wear it over her head and shoulders like her schoolbag. Each end of this band was fished through a silver ring and clipped on itself with a shiny brass button. The interlocked silver rings ended with the final loop fished through the lavender handbag mommy had bought for her in one of the shops in the station. It was technically her first purse, since she hardly counted the hand me down tote mommy had given her back in junior high which had been ruined by jealous girls.

Mommy had promptly put her new bag to use, buying a couple souvenirs in the station. The handbag had also included a small wallet, which she had slipped a recently acquired photo of herself and mommy into. After the movie, which had been decent though somewhat predictable, mommy had insisted using the photo sticker booth in the arcade to at least have a memory of their time in the mall. Aware of how few pictures she had of mommy, Kurumu had pretended like it was a huge bother but easily relented.

“I am so tired.”

Kurumu snorted at mommy's whimper. Mommy yawned as she trudged along in Kurumu's shadow, barely keeping up with Kurumu's slow progress.

“I still think you should have bought a car.”

“Even if I knew how to drive, I couldn't get a license.”

“You can get your license after you start working for Fairy Tale. Then we wouldn't lose half our day walking around like a couple of homeless vagrants.”

Sadly this was not an exaggeration. With the walk to and from the station taking nearly two hours by itself, they had easily been on their feet at least six hours today, if not seven. Considering they had left around six thirty this morning, it practically was half the day. It was not like she regarded the three hours spent on trains as quality time with mommy.

“Even if I had a car, we would still need to drive. And then there's the cost of parking and gas.”

“You have to pay to park?”

“Well… some places. I didn't check.”

“I'm pretty sure the cost of gas and parking would be less than the train tickets. And we would save so much time that we could have shopped for bras like we talked about.”

“We can do that after your birthday.”

“I guess. Though it will probably have to be special ordered so who knows when we would be able to pick things up. Earlier would have been better.”

“But you had fun, right?”

Kurumu smiled at mommy.

“Yea. It was a good day.”

While the city experience had been far more unpleasant than her day trip in Kofu, she had found a few things of interest. Mommy had picked her up an inexpensive prefectural map dated June of this year at the station. She also had the current railway map, which had been free. It was cool to finally get some idea where all these places were, since she had been fairly clueless about the Niigata prefecture. It had her wonder where Yokai Academy was hidden and all the other monster communities.

It had not been that detailed of a map, dividing the prefecture up into areas which she already knew were a mix of cities and districts. She knew their home was in the Higashikanbara district but she had never heard of some of these other ones like the Minamikanbara and Nakakanbara districts south of Gosen, which had only been on her mind because she knew her train passed through it. She was mildly curious where Chirasu was, wondering if showing this map to Fukai would help the girl point it out.

She had also been unable to locate the Tainai district which had the Uchimori and Hateshinai villages. Then again, Yukari had said Hateshinai could be declared as part of Yamagata since the village was on the border of Oguni. She wished the map had shown the bordering prefectures, since that might have helped her figure where the brat lived.

Kurumu knew the Higashikanbara district bordered Fukushima and that Yamagata was further north. That meant Tainai had to be north of her, and there had not been that many choices. The farthest north region had been Murakami which had been easily twice the size of the other areas. Shibata had been shown north of Higashikanbara, which kind of had Kurumu wonder why the Tainai bus had been after hers instead of the Shibata bus.

Between Shibata and Murakami had been two districts, one of which probably had Tainai. She had heard of the Iwafune district, aware that it contained the Atsuen and Moegara communities. The other had been the Kitakanbara district, which only had a small slice of the border. She figured she could ask Yukari about this when she saw her tomorrow.

“That's odd.”

Kurumu glanced up from the dirt at mommy's comment. Through the thinning woods, Kurumu noticed the lights of their cabin were on.

“Did you leave the generator on?”

Mommy laughed, shaking her head.

“Even if I had bothered to start that thing up this morning, a full tank of gas will only keep it running for ten hours. I wonder whom our guest is.”

Kurumu grimaced as they reached the edge of the clearing. She absently grabbed the trunk of the nearest tree, glancing about for signs of danger.

“Does anyone from Hekitawa ever visit you?”

“Once or twice, though I can't imagine anyone ever firing up my generator and waiting for my return. The elder of the community has never wasted more than a half hour of his time with me.”

“Do you think a human stumbled on this place?”

“If so, I guess we will have to kindly ask them to leave.”

Mommy strolled out into the open, causing Kurumu to cringe.

“Wait! Mother!”

Realizing mommy was ignoring her hissed warnings, Kurumu skulked away from the tree while keeping a wary eye on the cabin.

“We should enter through the back.”

Mommy huffed, shaking her head as she stepped up on the porch.

“Don't be ridiculous. This is our home so there's no reason to sneak in like a pair of thieves.”

“But it could be dangerous.”

“Nobody is going to hurt a beautiful woman with her daughter. Have faith in my charms.”

Kurumu wished she could, knowing there were some men immune to hers. Then again, mommy was much more confident than Kurumu, so maybe mommy could charm anyone. Steeling her nerves, she stepped on the porch as mommy tugged open the front door.

A blaring screech and blinding light greeted them. Kurumu staggered as she was tackled to the porch floor. It took her a moment to realize mommy had thrown herself on top of her.

“Get off!”

She struggled to push mommy away, but she was held in a tight grip which allowed no leverage. Her legs were also painfully twisted beneath her, making her first priority to get them straight. Whimpering with frustration, she forced her hands between them to push on mommy's midsection.

“Who is out there?”

Kurumu paused. The voice had been amplified to speak over the alarm but was unmistakable.

“Shut that off, Yukari!”

The bright light diminished back to the normal glow and the alarm ceased.

“It's about time you returned. I presume this woman on top of you is your mother.”

Mommy lifted up on her knees, rubbing at her eyes having taken the brunt of the light. Kurumu had some shadow spots in her vision but could see the young witch lingering in the doorway. Yukari was dressed in her silky white chemise with the panda heads and a pair of white slippers.

“This is Ageha, my mother.”

Mommy stumbled up on her feet, rubbing her eyes with one hand. She held the other out to the wall, unaware that Yukari was at least a couple paces away.

“It's nice to meet you, Ms. Sendou Yukari. My daughter speaks highly of you.”

Yukari glanced at the offered hand but seemed content to remain where she stood.

“You two are coming home rather late. Do you have any idea how long I've been waiting for you?”

“I am so sorry. Let me go and make you some tea.”

Mommy stumbled towards the door, feeling the wall with her right hand for guidance. She staggered and her hand went through the open door before mommy pitched inside rather unceremoniously. Yukari glanced at the groaning woman with a blank expression.

“I'm fine, Mrs. Kurono. That spell was meant to blind an intruder for several minutes, so I don't think it will be safe for you to use a stove.”

Kurumu picked herself off the porch, shaking her head.

“Little brat. You knew we would come back.”

“What else was I to do? This residence lacks any form of security.”

“I deeply apologize, Ms. Sendou. I had no idea you would be coming over today.”

“Why are you here today? I thought you were coming tomorrow.”

Yukari huffed, crossing her arms about her chest.

“Don't be stupid. We agreed to be at Tsukune's home on your birthday. That would not be possible if I waited for tomorrow with the train schedules.”

“We should come inside and talk on the couch. As soon as I can find it.”

Kurumu laughed at mommy's murmured remark.

“Let me help you there.”

“That would be nice.”

Kurumu walked by Yukari to help her crawling mother up off the floor. She noted a blue futon had been rolled out on the floor next to the couch. As Yukari closed the door, Kurumu guided mommy over to the couch, helping her into a seated position. Mommy grabbed the right arm of the couch and smiled as Kurumu sat down next to her.

“Thank you dear.”

Kurumu grinned as Yukari wandered over to sit in the small space on Kurumu's left.

“So you rode a train here?”

“Of course.”

“How did you find this place?”

“I gave your daughter a ribbon which I could track. She left it in your bedroom.”

“Where are your parents?”

“Back at home.”

Kurumu chuckled at mommy's frown.

“I'm surprised you're here by yourself.”

“I can ride a train by myself.”

“Those trains could have been crowded with scary humans.”

Yukari sighed heavily, relaxing back in her seat.

“I had no choice. If I told my parents what I had planned, they would have refused to let me come. And bringing Rubi along seemed more detrimental than beneficial.”

“Won't Rubi tell them?”

“I told her she would be punished more if she waited a few days to tell the truth.”

Kurumu grimaced, not wanting to think about Rubi's odd fetish for punishment.

“Are you saying that you've run away from home, Ms. Sendou?”

“Temporarily. I will have to come back for all the dumb doctor appointments they have scheduled for me over the summer. I have a dental checkup on Monday and my family doctor will be seeing me on Tuesday. They also have a gynecologist check scheduled for me on Thursday but I'm done with that nonsense. I don't have a disease and I'm not pregnant, so that's daddy being stupid and a doctor taking advantage of him being overly cautious.”

“Why would you be pregnant?”

Yukari paused and Kurumu managed a smile.

“I don't know if I said it or not, but things were really bad with those monstrel kids.”

“I'm so sorry. For some reason I thought it was your crippled friend whom was raped.”

“No, that's okay. It would make more sense for them to rape a girl my age than Yukari.”

“She’s a cute, little blur. Her parents must be very worried.”

“They've been smothering me ever since it happened. I was thrilled to come back to school for exams.”

“So how long have you been waiting around?”

“I don't honestly know since your residence lacks clocks and I don't have a watch. I got off the train around six thirty and spent a few minutes in the grocery store to buy some snacks in case I arrived after your dinner time. I did not expect the walk here to be so long.”

“Tell me about it. It almost takes us two hours so it probably took you a little more since you're shorter.”

“I'm so sorry you came to an empty home.”

“I'm sorry that I trespassed. But when I realized you weren't home and that I could easily get inside, I decided it was safer for me to wait inside. When I became tired, I decided to put down an alarmed barrier to wake me if anyone crossed it. What were the two of you doing?”

“Mother was showing me around Niigata. We stopped at the aquarium and saw the Star Wars movie.”

“I've never been to an aquarium before. I understand it’s a zoo for fish.”

“I guess that's accurate. We've been out of the house all day.”

“I slipped out of my house after lunch to catch the train at two to Niigata. For some reason I had to switch trains in Shibata, which was a little scary but it all worked out since it kept me from needlessly going into the city. A nice man said I could take a train to Niitsu station instead to get to Kanose.”

“How did you know which station to get off on?”

“Your mother's letter said Hekitawa was by Kanose so I presumed that was your closest train station.”

Kurumu frowned at the girl.

“Have you ever ridden a train before?”

“No. Why?”

“I didn’t think you had. That's pretty remarkable that you didn’t get lost.”

“It's not that difficult for a genius like myself.”

“Kurumu would have been lost without me.”

“Don't you brag when you admitted you got yourself lost the first day you tried to navigate the trains.”

Mommy pouted.

“And here I was trying to make you feel better about your confusion.”

“Are you saying you made that up about getting lost?”

“Well… no.”

Yukari yawned, covering her mouth.

“Are you wanting to go back to sleep?”

“We can talk more if you want.”

“Well… I'm tired so I'm fine with doing our talking tomorrow. You can share the bed with me.”

“Where is your mother sleeping?”

“The couch.”

“Why?”

“You don't want to know.”


	4. Household Guests

Kurumu sat up on the old mattress, hearing hushed chatter from the adjacent room. The faded brown sheet was drawn over her bare legs, wadded and twisted along the bottom of the mattress. She yawned, stretching her arms overhead with the feel of her creamy white chemise settling about her hips.

The bedroom was brightened by the morning light filtering in through the front window. She scooted back on the mattress, fumbling with the sheet as she freed her legs. She paused for a moment, yawing again as she noticed her blue curls below her navel. She had not trimmed them since she had shaved herself bald back in May after the Nagare incident.

She had to pee. Stumbling out of bed, Kurumu saw her suitcase lying in the dirt against the wall near the closet door. The top had been unzipped with the flap drawn back. She would meet his parents for the first time, so she had to wear something nice.

Delaying that decision, she walked around the bed, feeling the cool, packed dirt on the soles of her feet. Tugging open the door, she stepped up inside the bathroom, appreciating the feel of the wooden floor beneath her feet. She wandered across the room to pull the other door shut before plopping down on the wooden lid of the porcelain toilet.

There was not much to this bathroom. There was an old bathtub pressed against the exterior wall which she could rest her heels on while she pissed if she was so inclined. Next to the door along the wall with the toilet was an old sink with a mirror mounted about it.

This home lacked a means of doing laundry. Last night she had learned that mommy was going into town for that service. Doubting they would have time to do laundry before departing for Tsukune’s home, Kurumu was unsure if she should wear her only clean bra today. While that seemed reasonable, it meant she would have to ask Tsukune’s parents to use their washer and dryer right away. She supposed she could wear a bra again, though she had sweat quite a bit in the ones she had worn Friday and Saturday. The Thursday bra had been stowed in a plastic bag with dirty clothes, unlikely to smell any better.

Kurumu wondered if one of her outfits could be worn without a bra and still be respectable. She reached for the toilet paper, only to realize they had none. Kurumu rolled her eyes, getting up from the seat and flushing the toilet. A loud squeal rumbled as water rushed to fill the void in the piping.

“Sounds like someone is finally awake.”

Kurumu did not bother to respond to mommy’s cheery voice. As this was the first time she had used the toilet, she wondered if that ruckus was normal. Shaking her head, she headed back into the bedroom. Due to a pleasant sensation, she paused at the foot of the bed, lifting her chin up and moving her head side to side. She wondered if it would work this time. It had been three weeks since she had last tried.

Kurumu knelt down in the packed dirt beside her suitcase. Her new purse was resting near the top with her schoolbag. Her purple, lace ribbon with the yellow stars was placed in a corner next to her watch. She picked up the watch by the leather band, confirming it was almost ten before securing it about her left wrist. Taking a deep breath, she grabbed the ribbon and reminded herself that this would not work the same as when her hair reached the base of her wings. But her hair had to be longer than it had been ten weeks ago after the incident with Hiboshi. She only needed enough for a tiny tail.

She frowned as she failed to get any suitable length to even consider working the ribbon about. She tried closer to the bottom of her neck but found that was worse. Sighing, she let go of her locks and regarded her ribbon. Her hair was longer but she must have imagined the feel of hair on her shoulders. There was barely enough length to make a short tail with an elastic band. Her ribbon would not work with that. With another sigh, she put the ribbon back in the suitcase and regarded her wardrobe options.

Kokoa had bought her eight outfits before term exams of which Kurumu had packed three. One of them was a long sleeved, black blouse with an olive, suspender skirt. It was not the best outfit for summer, but would look proper. The blouse was smooth and silky with shiny black buttons and a buttoned collar. It also had a decorative vermillion tie. The suspender skirt was pleated and would hang past her knees. The midsection had a decorative corset which served no purpose since it could not be tightened. The outfit had been custom fit for her, so it was not an issue.

Another was a blouse with black buttons and a black ribbon tied beneath a ruffled lace collar. The blouse sort of had short sleeves, as the ruffled lace would cover her shoulders but not much else. While she liked the black and pink checkered, button up shorts and the fancy white leather belt that was meant to accompany this outfit, the blouse fabric was much too thin to consider wearing without a bra. Upon noting the black, fishnet stockings also meant to compliment this outfit, she decided this was not the best ensemble to show up in even if it was more casual.

The last of her choices was a curve hugging cheongsam made of indigo silk with a white and pink lotus pattern. Kokoa had picked this one out of a catalog along with one for herself. It was a lovely, short sleeved dress which clung tightly about her hips and ended halfway down her thighs. It had a high collar with a tiny golden zipper which slashed down from the chin over the top of her left breast to end below her armpit. While she knew she would not need to wear any lingerie in that garment, she did not want Tsukune’s parents to think she was some foreigner. She had only brought the silly thing because it took less space than the other outfits Kokoa had purchased and Tsukune had insisted on it.

Everything else was stuffed in a bag and needed washed. She had brought that maid uniform Kokoa had bought for her and both of her school uniforms she had worn Thursday and Friday, seeing no point leaving dirty laundry in her suite all summer long. The only other casual clothes she had brought along she had worn yesterday, thinking the tank tops and shorts she had packed were more like pajamas than something she could wear outside. Deciding on the black blouse, Kurumu tugged the chemise over her head and tossed it in the suitcase. She had brought all three and had already worn each of them twice.

As she pulled on the silky, black blouse, the fabric felt sensual against her bare skin. She wondered if guys felt the same way, though Tsukune lacked any clothes of this quality in his wardrobe. There was no way she would ask Ginei about it, certain he would tease her for bringing it up. Buttoning the blouse up to the collar, she tightened the wide tie which they had knotted last week. Kurumu had seen little reason to fully undo the slip knot, since it had taken them over five minutes to give up on it and have Tsukune tie it for them. The tie rested perfectly between her breasts.

Getting up on her feet, she stepped into the suspender skirt and tugged it up over her hips. The thing fit snugly about her rump and hips without really needing support from the shoulder straps. She tugged it up higher so that the bottom of the corset would be right below her breasts, fishing her arms through the straps and fixing them to rest on her shoulders.

Kurumu nodded to herself, remembering she should put some panties on. Two of her three pairs of boring cotton briefs were in the dirty laundry bag and she had no intention of wearing her only clean pair today. That left both lacy panties her mother had recently bought for her to choose from. She had worn both her boyshort panties the past two days and the only reason why she had brought the black thongs was because Tsukune had soiled them with the maid uniform.

The crimson panties would match the tie but the black panties matched the blouse. She wondered if she should think of panties as a needed garment like the blouse, or an accessory like the tie. She supposed black was the right call here, since crimson felt naughtier.

Fully dressed, Kurumu wondered if she should consider expanding her selection of socks, leggings and stockings. Other than those fishnet stockings she had picked up for that outfit, she only had boring white socks. She probably should own some black, dress socks. That would have gone nicely with this. As is, she would have to wear her shoes without socks. She needed better shoes too.

On a whim, Kurumu opened the door to the closet. Mommy owned lots of shoes and outfits because she rarely threw anything out. Though as Kurumu examined the contents of the closet, she suspected that mommy had gotten rid of some stuff. Since when did mommy only have six pairs of shoes?

Aware that her shoe size was only one less than mommy’s, Kurumu grabbed a pair of dull, black flats and slipped them on. Feeling satisfied, she shut the closet door and finally emerged from the bedroom to see what the others were up to.

Kurumu smirked at the pair in the kitchen. Mommy was dressed in only a pale yellow shirt with her rump bared. Kurumu was used to that vision and could guess why mommy was still wearing what she had slept in despite the late hour. Silly woman probably worried about waking her.

Yukari was standing on her toes beside mommy, stirring a brown mix in a bowl with a wooden spoon. The witch was wearing a sleeveless denim shirt with loops stitched on the shoulders. Black suspenders stretched down the front and back of this shirt with huge breast pockets easily matching the size of the young girl’s bosom. Both pocket flaps were snapped shut with brass buttons. The suspenders were crossed in the back the same as Kurumu’s and clipped to a loose denim skirt with a frayed hem just shy of Yukari’s knees.

“So what are the two of you are up to?”

“We’re making your cake.”

Kurumu nodded as she walked over to the pair. She glanced about the counters, noting there was nothing set out. She absently rested her hand on the refrigerator.

“Breakfast?”

“That was a couple hours ago, dear. I must say Ms. Sendou makes a wonderful breakfast.”

“It wasn’t that good.”

Kurumu tugged open the refrigerator door, spying the meal saved for her. Smiling, she grabbed the plate and wandered back over to the table.

“You should get dressed.”

“I should. And this little one should use the restroom. Poor thing is too embarrassed to go outside.”

Yukari blushed, pushing the bowl away. The witch shook her head as she started for the bathroom.

“That’s normal for civilized people, Mrs. Kurono. I can’t believe you were willing to do that.”

“You heard the clatter those pipes make.”

“She didn’t need to sleep in.”

Mommy giggled as the witch ducked into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. Instead of heading to the bedroom, mommy came over to sit down in the other chair across from Kurumu. Kurumu smiled as she picked at the eggs on the plate, wishing there had been some meat with it.

“How long has she been holding it?”

“At least an hour.”

“You’re horrible.”

Mommy grinned, letting Kurumu start on the meal.

“So the two of you plan to head to your boyfriend’s place with her using the same tracking method.”

Kurumu nodded, swallowing down the first mouthful. It was cold but not bad. Grabbing up a second portion, she gestured at mommy with her chopsticks.

“Are you planning to come along?”

“I don’t think I should.”

“Mrs. Shuzen wanted us to stick together.”

Mommy waved a hand dismissively.

“Two or three days shouldn’t make a difference. I expect you back before the weekend.”

Kurumu nodded, not really wanting mommy to tag along. While Tsukune had not objected to her coming over with Yukari, she had never asked to bring mommy. She put down another couple mouthfuls.

“You don’t have any toilet paper!”

“It’s no problem.”

“It is a problem. Please tell me you have something!”

Mommy giggled, getting up and wandering off to the kitchen.

“Guessing the poor girl had to do more than pee.”

Kurumu grimaced at that thought, shaking her head as she continued her meal. Mommy walked over to the bathroom with a roll of toilet paper she had fetched from a counter beneath the sink. Mommy opened the door and leaned in.

“Sorry, Ms. Sendou.”

Closing the bathroom door, mommy returned to Kurumu with a big grin. Kurumu shook her head as she swallowed down another mouthful, nearly finished with the meal.

“That’s a pretty outfit. When did you get that?”

“Kokoa wasted a bunch of money on me. I showed you that maid outfit she bought for me.”

Taking her seat, mommy frowned.

“Is she into roleplay?”

“Roleplay?”

“Well… I know a few of the men I’ve been with want me to dress up in odd costumes.”

Kurumu blushed as she gathered up the last of the morsels on the plate into a small pile.

“Don’t be stupid. That was work attire.”

Kurumu picked up the plate and tilted it, pushing the last chunks of eggs into her mouth. Mommy smiled as the pipes squealed in the bathroom.

“I’m guessing you have no plans to use the bathtub.”

Kurumu snorted, setting down the plate.

“I would rather ask Tsukune’s parents.”

“Bathhouses are not that expensive, dear. I’ve only used the tub here twice.”

“You have a public bathhouse nearby?”

Mommy shook her head as Yukari wandered back into the room, wringing her hands.

“I go to a place near Niitsu station. It’s not far from the laundromat.”

Kurumu highly questioned the value of this arrangement, considering that was two hours of walking to the station followed by an hour on the train. Kurumu sighed as Yukari came over to the table.

“Do you have that crimson dress I gave you?”

“Why would you want that?”

“I don’t, though I will need it for the wedding.”

“I left that in the pocket dimension I created. I can get it with the bag I brought my futon and clothes in.”

Grabbing up her plate, Kurumu regarded Yukari's black bag beside the couch. Getting up, she wandered over to the sink to set aside her dishes.

“You repacked it?”

“Why would I do that?”

“That’s not the bag you had at Yokai.”

“It’s a pocket dimension, Kurumu. I can access it from any entry I create.”

Kurumu frowned as Yukari picked up the bag. She opened it, turned it over and shook it vigorously. Nothing fell out.

“It’s empty.”

“Of course. The bag is a door while the pocket dimension is the room. I have to use a spell to open this door, so if I ever lost this thing, nobody could actually get to the stuff inside.”

Kurumu snorted, gesturing at Yukari.

“If you lost that, you’d lose the room.”

“Don’t be stupid. You know this isn’t the same suitcase. I can create as many doors to that room as I want, since I know the coordinates of the pocket dimension.”

Mommy laughed from her chair at the table.

“Such a useful thing. She even has some family photos in there. I didn’t realize I knew her grandfather until she showed me them.”

Kurumu smirked as Yukari set the suitcase down and headed back to the counter with the cake mix.

“He was a science teacher all three years of your attendance, so you should have known about him.”

“I’m bad with names but I remember faces.”

“Your daughter says the same thing all the time.”

As Yukari started stirring once again, Kurumu cocked her head. She wondered how this all worked and why it still worked, since the bus had a magic canceler equipped on it. Then again, these door spells were not much different than the ribbon tracking spell. Yukari had mentioned the bus had no impact on dormant spells, which might also be why it had no impact on Moka’s rosary.

“Doesn’t a spell like that take a lot of energy?”

“I’m in the middle of a forest so I think nobody will notice if I borrow some latent energy.”

“It’s a pity that witchcraft can’t be taught. I would make good use of that magic.”

Yukari smirked at Mommy’s comment while stirring the mix.

“Use a spell like that too much and other monsters will notice the disturbance in the natural flow of energy. They won’t be happy about it.”

“Okay… why can’t witchcraft be taught?”

“It can be taught, but that doesn’t mean it will do anything. Drawing power from the environment is something intuitive to witches. My grandfather believes it to be genetic. There have been apprentices whom aren’t capable of casting any spells despite knowing the process.”

“You mentioned Moka might be able to use witchcraft is she drank your blood.”

“Precisely why grandfather heavily favors the theory of it being genetic.”

Yukari set aside the mixing bowl and opened the counter below the sink. She glanced inside, closing the door before moving to the next cabinet.

“I need a cake pan.”

“Let me get that for you.”

Mommy sprung up from her chair, quickly walking over to the kitchen. She opened up an overhead cabinet, pulling out two round pans and setting them down on the counter.

“When do we need to leave?”

“Probably right after the cake is finished. I don’t know how much time it will take on the trains.”

Kurumu smirked as Yukari poured half of the mix into the first pan.

“You didn’t memorize the train schedule?”

“I memorized the Yonesaka line which connects Yonezawa to Tainai. I didn’t get my hands on a time schedule for the other trains I rode.”

Kurumu nodded as Yukari continued with her task.

“I didn’t see a Tainai on the prefectural map or the railway map we picked up at Niigata station.”

“That’s because it’s not an official city yet. The humans have been restructuring their cities since 2001, making things rather confusing. A lot of towns are being absorbed or combined.”

Kurumu was aware that Aga had not officially been a town until this year.

“So… Tainai is that Kitakanbara district I’ve seen on the map.”

“Correct. That district used to include Shibata and Agano before they became separate cities. In fact, Agano didn’t even exist prior to the merger, much like Itoigawa and Uonuma. Myoko also used to be known as Arai, having changed the name at the start of this school year.”

Kurumu frowned at the witch whom was scraping out the bowl into the second pan.

“Why didn’t you mention any of this when I was writing the articles?”

“It’s kind of old news to those living in the area. When I noticed those track girls had given you a bunch of new names the humans were using, I asked Ms. Nekonome about it. According to her, the school has had these regions in place since the 2002 school year, even using the names of cities not formed yet. I guess the Headmaster or Fairy Tale is involved in this restructuring process.”

Kurumu nodded dumbly as Yukari set the mixing bowl aside. Before she could grab the pans, mommy seized them both and grinned at the witch.

“Open the oven for me.”

Yukari nodded, walking by the sink to pull down the heavy, stove door. Mommy bent over to slip both pans on a grimy rack. Kurumu felt the heat right before mommy shut the door and smacked her hands together to signify the completion of her task.

“Now all that’s left to do is wait.”

Kurumu snorted with a glance down.

“And get dressed. That shirt isn’t covering your afro.”

“Afro?”

“She means your pubic hair, Mrs. Kurono.”

Mommy waved dismissively, heading over to the couch.

“I’ll get dressed before we leave.”

“Get dressed now.”

Mommy sighed dramatically, shaking her head as she changed course for the bedroom door.

“Yes, mother.”

* * *

Kurumu fanned herself as they walked down the road in the summer heat. She knew this outfit had been a terrible choice, feeling like she had a private sauna going on under this black fabric. She could feel the dampness of the garment at the suspender straps, hoping she did not have visible sweat lines. Her new purse dangled from its strap on her shoulder.

Yukari’s small suitcase had come with a strap which allowed it to be worn about her like her schoolbag. She groaned as they approached the weathered building of the Kanose train station which was near the police station. The police station looked more like a residence than a government establishment.

Mommy was trailing a few steps behind, struggling with Kurumu’s suitcase. They had been taking turns with the luggage, Kurumu having handed it over at the shrine less than ten minutes ago. Mommy had squeezed into some khaki capris and a loose white blouse which was poorly concealing her tanned bra beneath despite the material not being that dark.

“I’m glad you’re with me, Yukari. You can watch over me when I sleep on the train.”

“You’re such a baby. This walk was nothing for a genius like myself.”

Kurumu smirked at the flush witch, thinking it would be hilarious if the brat passed out first. The train station was a white building with a black roof. Low roofs stretched over the sides to keep the vending machines and trash cans out of the sun. There was a single bench under this porch on the side of the building and a telephone booth was near the entrance. A sign over the glass door identified the station.

“Are you absolutely sure you don’t want to come with us?”

Kurumu halted her approach in the small parking lot about the station. Yukari gasped out a breath, rubbing at her brow with the back of her forearm. It took a few seconds for mommy to join them.

“I don’t think I should.”

“It’s got to be better than staying in that cabin.”

“That may be true, but I’m sure that his parents would expect a responsible adult to make arrangements at a hotel for us. I don’t have that kind of money and I doubt you want me working the city.”

Kurumu grimaced, aware of what mommy had been doing to learn the Niigata area. Mommy had barely been at the cabin last week, living in hotel rooms funded by the depravity of men whom were all too happy to spend some yen on her services.

“Maybe his parents would let you share a room with me.”

Mommy smiled coyly.

“Oh I don’t know, dear. I’d rather not sleep under the same roof as a young man whom can give me another baby girl. I’d rather not play with fire.”

Mommy lifted up the suitcase, presenting it to Kurumu. Kurumu sighed, taking the heavy thing.

“I’m sure you could restrain yourself.”

“I don’t want to get in the way of your relationship with that young man. He’s young and full of indecent fantasies. The less I’m around him, the better.”

“I guess. I’m just worried about you going on another binge in the city without me around.”

“You worry too much. I'll be home waiting for you.”

Kurumu sighed, shaking her head. Hefting the bag up into her arms, she turned on her heel and resumed her slow walk to the open station door.

“I’m going to be a polite, well behaved and respectable girlfriend.”

“Says the girl that was on top of him during a field trip while I was in the same room.”

Kurumu blushed at Yukari's indignant remark.

“That was one time!”

“Be yourself, dear. There’s no point being something you’re not.”

“And what if that isn’t good enough?”

Yukari huffed as they stepped under the small canopy which preceded the door.

“Now you’re worrying over nothing.”

There was not much to the train station. It was a small store which sold some apparel, snacks and train stuff. There were signs explaining the convenience of the Suica pass which mommy had bought two of weeks ago. Kurumu had stuffed her pass in the purse along with ten thousand yen mommy had hoped would be enough for her short stay at Tsukune’s house. The only person in the store was a balding, white haired man working the counter. He was dressed in a white polo and gray slacks.

“I don’t think you needed to come in here, dear.”

“Do I need to add money to my card?”

“My card would need money before yours. I only put five thousand on both when I bought them. I’ve had to reload mine twice already.”

Kurumu nodded, having no idea what the cost of tickets had been. She had swiped her Suica card at the turnstiles without noticing if a cost or balance had been displayed.

“We should ask for a schedule. It would give Yukari something to memorize.”

“Why do I need to do that?”

Smirking, Kurumu walked over to the counter. The man looked up at her and she reflexively glanced down, fishing her Suica card out of her lavender handbag.

“Could you tell me the balance on this?”

The man nodded, taking the card from her and smiling beyond her.

“Afternoon, Ageha.”

“Afternoon, Chomei. This is my daughter, Kurumu and her friend, Yukari.”

The attendant nodded, swiping the card through a reader. He nodded again, handing the card back.

“You have three thousand, nine hundred twenty five yen.”

“Thank you. So you know my mother?”

“Indeed. Silly woman walks about town too much. Keep telling her to buy a bicycle.”

Kurumu chuckled at his gruff, wizened voice.

“I wish she would get a car.”

“Car would be fine too. You city girls rely too much on public transportation.”

“I’m not a city girl, Chomei.”

“Bah. With hair like that, you can’t fool me.”

The man wagged a wrinkled finger at Kurumu.

“You should stop dyeing your hair too. It’s bad for your image. People won’t hire you.”

Kurumu smiled softly, touching her card which he had left on the counter.

“Would my balance be enough to get me to Yamagata?”

“Yamagata? Hmm. There is no direct train to there from here.”

“Where does this train go to?”

“The Ban’etsu West Line runs from Niitsu Station to Koriyama. Many trains stop in Aizuwakamatsu, but with Yamagata being your destination, you probably won’t need to switch trains.”

“Do you have a timetable?”

Chomei sighed heavily, reaching under the table to pull out a pamphlet.

“There should be free pamphlets in the bin by the door, but here you go.”

Kurumu grinned, taking the pamphlet and handing it off to Yukari. The witch shrugged, unfolding the brochure as Kurumu pawed at her card.

“So do I have enough to get to Yamagata or should I add some yen?”

“Hold your horses, missy.”

Chomei wagged a finger as he nodded. He wandered away for a moment, flipping through some papers he had stacked by the register.

“You would have to take a train from Koriyama to Yamagata. Depends on how fast you want to get there. Hmm. No. You don’t have enough for either way. The cheapest you could make this trip is five thousand two hundred fifty yen, but that involves waiting at Fukushima station for half a day. If you want to arrive tonight, it would cost eight thousand one hundred twenty five yen.”

Kurumu turned to her mother with wide eyes.

“Explain to me how the car is more expensive again.”

Mommy laughed nervously, scratching her locks above her ear.

“Well… it’s not like you would make that trip every day.”

“There isn’t a train leaving this station until five thirty.”

Chomei nodded his head at Yukari’s declaration.

“That is correct, little lady.”

“And it doesn’t arrive in Koriyama until eight fifteen. What time would we be getting there with your expensive recommendation?”

“Around ten at night. The Yamagata Shinkansen has only two stops between Koriyama and Yamagata, so it moves fast. That is also why the cost is a bit high, since those express trains cost more.”

“Do I need to buy different tickets?”

“The Shinkansen line will accept the Suica card.”

Yukari folded up the pamphlet, letting out a heavy sigh.

“If only we had left sooner. Maybe we could have caught the train at two.”

The old man frowned.

“There is no train that leaves this station at two, little lady.”

“I meant a train from the Oguni station.”

“Oguni? We only have three trains heading into Niitsu from here, little lady, and they all depart before one. There’s no faster way of getting to Oguni.”

Yukari huffed, crossing her arms about her chest.

“The Oguni train which departs at five fifty arrives in Yonezawa at seven fifteen. Will there be a train in Yonezawa that can take us to Yamagata before ten?”

Chomei grumbled, shaking his head as he shuffled back to his schedules.

“Well… in theory if you could miraculously catch that train from Oguni, you could connect to the normal train running the Yamagata line. That’s much cheaper than the express train and would get you there about an hour and a half earlier than what is possible from this station.”

Chomei huffed as he returned to the counter.

“So shall I reload your card or will you discuss more unrealistic scenarios?”

“I think we will be fine. Come on.”

Yukari gestured to them as she headed back out the front door. Frowning at mommy, whom merely shrugged, Kurumu hefted her suitcase up into her arms and started after her friend.

“Thank you very much, Chomei.”

“Bah. Go somewhere cooler, silly women. There’s no train coming here for two hours.”

Kurumu chuckled over the man scolding mommy as she shuffled after Yukari. The witch strolled around the vending machines, dipping off to her left. Kurumu came to the side of the building, noting Yukari was in the open side door, gesturing for her. Having no idea what the girl was planning, Kurumu followed her into the small waiting room.

This tiny room behind the vending machines looked like it used to be a porch before someone had closed it in. There was a heater which was fairly useless this time of the year and several benches. There was also a bin mounted on the wall with copies of the timetables and a large, colorful map of the Aga region which showed the train stations, road names, tunnels and other landmarks.

“What are we doing?”

“Going out to the platform.”

Kurumu frowned as Yukari opened the other door which led out to the back of the station. She waved Kurumu through before falling in step beside her.

“Are you sure you girls don’t want to wait in the grocery store until the train comes?”

“We’re not taking this train.”

Yukari walked along the paved path flanked by a white steel barricade which was only hip height. After a few paces it transition to a wooden post fence with the red rails of the train tracks beyond. There was another wooden fence on the other side of the tracks and a row of houses. Among those houses was the small, family owned grocery store.

“What are you plotting?”

“I’m going to take us to Oguni Station.”

Kurumu nodded as she walked up the ramp. Mommy had easily caught up with her, smiling.

“What is she talking about?”

“I can link this door to Oguni Station. I’m guessing it will also be empty at this time since there isn’t a train coming or going from Oguni for the next couple hours. That should give me enough time to rest.”

Further down the platform, rounded pillars held up a canopy. The lower half of these pillars were painted blue while the upper was white. In the center of this canopy was a small, heated room which had some chairs and a ticket dispenser inside. Kurumu grinned as they neared this room.

“So this will be like that doorway to the school you wanted to make at Tsukune’s place.”

“Precisely. It won’t take nearly as much energy as I’m not hopping around a barrier, but I will be tired for a couple hours. I could also take your mother with us, if she likes.”

“That would be wonderful! But why stop in the station instead of her boyfriend’s home?”

“Because I have been there before. I remember the exact location of the door to the station. You would have to ride the train with us to Yamagata.”

Mommy pouted as they came to a stop next to the small room.

“And you could bring me back to the cabin tonight?”

“I should be able to.”

“Won’t it be weird if I show up with my mother and then she leaves without me?”

“Don’t mind me. I was only thinking it would be nice not to walk all the way back to the cabin.”

“Maybe Yukari could send you home first?”

“I can’t. I’m already going to have to tap on my inner reserves to make one door do this. I can’t do two jumps in such a short time frame and especially not from the same location.”

Mommy grinned, waving a hand dismissively.

“It’s okay. I’m getting used to the walk. You would not believe this, but one time I got all the way here before realizing I had left my wallet on the counter.”

“Oh my God, Mom. Get a bike. I don’t care that you’ll be working for Mrs. Shuzen soon, but it’s stupid for you to live so far out and walk two hours for everything. Can’t you get anything from Hekitawa?”

Mommy paused with a contemplative look.

“I can get the mail.”

Kurumu sighed, letting her suitcase slump down with all the weight on her hands gripping the handle.

“I suppose we should be going then. That way Yukari can sleep off her spell at the other station.”

“Come here.”

Kurumu smiled, stepping into mommy’s embrace. She let go of the handle to pat mommy’s side with one hand as she felt mommy’s hands rubbing her back. Mommy drew back to arm’s length, staring directly in her lavender eyes so similar to her own.

“Be honest and be yourself. If they ask about how far the two of you have taken things, tell them. It will only be worse if you don’t.”

“What if they throw me out?”

“They would have to be the worst people in the world to do such a thing. I’m sure that boyfriend of yours was not born into such a cruel family.”

“Yea. But it might feel worse if they let me stay only because it’s the polite thing to do.”

“It sounds like Ms. Sendou is quite capable of running you back home if it is unbearable. You are the most precious person in the world to me. Don’t forget that. Don’t ever think you have to be miserable for anyone’s sake. My happiness is in yours.”

“Talk about laying down the pressure.”

Mommy laughed at her pout, reaching up to tousle her locks.

“And if things don’t work out with him for whatever reason, you have friends like Yukari to depend on.”

“That’s not comforting.”

“Why not? She’ll make a fine wife.”

Yukari huffed as Kurumu grimaced at the thought of spending her life with the witch.

“Excuse me, but my future lies in the bed of my Moka. Only she is worthy of being my life partner.”

Mommy giggled, drawing back a step to cross her arms below her breasts.

“So entwined we are with those vampires. If his parents do approve of you, they are more than welcome to come visit us.”

“I don’t think that would be a good idea.”

“Why not?”

Kurumu’s eyes widened in disbelief.

“Are you that oblivious to the state of that cabin? I’d rather them not think so poorly of you.”

“You can be honest in saying it was a recent move done without your approval. You could even let them know that you are independent of me, so they don’t need to fret over providing your care.”

“What? Kurumu’s independent?”

Kurumu waved a hand dismissively.

“No, I’m not. Mother signed my guardianship over to Mrs. Shuzen to fix my body. They’re going to look for a donor so that I can have babies again.”

“That seems odd. Why would you need a donor to have babies? I thought you only needed someone willing to carry the baby.”

Kurumu winced, having forgotten she had not told Yukari about this. She sighed, supposing it was no big deal now that she was going to have it fixed.

“When you got hurt, I was also hospitalized. The organ for making babies was destroyed.”

Yukari regarded her with wide, brown eyes. She shook her head in disbelief.

“I didn’t want to upset you. Especially after seeing how you reacted to Nerume's injury.”

“I… I shouldn’t be surprised, considering you erased my whole memory of what happened.”

Kurumu smiled apologetically.

“I thought that was for the best. Do you think it is possible for me to be fixed? The whole organ that changes the baby stuff was destroyed.”

“How would I know? There’s nothing on record about your kind, but it stands to reason that they could manage a transplant if they had enough knowledge about the succubi anatomy.”

“Well… I guess that’s the case.”

Mommy giggled, gesturing for Yukari.

“Come over here and get a hug before you go.”

Yukari stared at mommy, not budging from her spot beside the closed door. She turned and pressed her palm to the door, her other hand touching the emerald stud of her left ear.

“I’m casting the spell now.”

“Don’t be like that.”

“She’s already hugged me three times today. It’s scary.”

Kurumu chuckled, aware of the second time after frosting the tiered chocolate cake. The poor girl had gone limp in mommy’s embrace, arguing that playing dead was a common tactic of small animals in the presence of predators. The cake had been delicious.

“You will be back on Friday. Now that I know how easy it is for the two of you to get back, and how much train fare you’ll be saved, I’m expecting a nice souvenir from you both.”

“What exactly do you want?”

“Well… with it being summer… plums. Yamagata has amazing plums.”

“And you know this?”

“I lived here as a child for many years. It’s not like Yamagata is some faraway place. The heart never forgets the things it loves.”

“Okay. I’ll pick you up some plums.”

“I’ll warn you right now that I only took the six thousand, four hundred sixty yen I had in my possession and I’ve already spent two thousand, one hundred twenty five of that. I know the train from Oguni to Yonezawa is only a little more than a thousand but I have no idea what the cost of the other train is. Don’t have any unrealistic souvenir expectations from me.”

“Don’t worry, Yukari. I’m sure she’ll settle on another hug.”

Yukari shuddered, turning her attention back to the door.

“Was it good enough?”

Kurumu frowned at her mother, whom smiled softly.

“Your birthday. The purse, the aquarium and the movie. Was that good?”

Kurumu smirked.

“It would have been better if we had a car.”

“Then my first priority of my servitude to Mrs. Shuzen shall be dedicated to getting a proper identity, followed by a license and a vehicle.”

“That’s good for you.”

“I suppose it is. You can keep the ten thousand. Pick up anything I might have forgotten to give you.”

“I don’t think ten thousand would cover all that.”

Mommy pouted.

“It will have to be, because it’s all I have to spare. I do need money for gas to feed that dumb generator. Now put that bag down and give me a proper hug.”

Kurumu chuckled, setting the bag aside to step in for another hug. This time it felt better, pressing close and resting her cheek on mommy’s shoulder. She kind of wondered why mommy’s hair had such a lovely scent despite not having bathed recently. She hoped her hair was also this refreshing, since it felt sticky with sweat right now.

“It’s ready.”

Mommy let out a deep breath, relaxing against Kurumu whom was already thoroughly relaxed.

“Time to go, love.”

“I love you.”

Mommy pulled back, forcing Kurumu to stand on her own. She smiled softly as mommy caressed the side of her cheek.

“And you will always be loved. Now go have fun with your boyfriend.”

Kurumu giggled, feeling guilty at the first thought that crossed her mind. Smirking, she shook her head as she hefted up her bag. Turning away, she started for the door.

“It’s about time.”

Yukari sighed dramatically, sliding open the door and gesturing into the room. It was such an odd display with the room contents being different on the open side of the sliding glass door compared to what was on the closed side. The open side looked like a store.

“It’s not smart to hold this open long.”

Not wanting to cause Yukari trouble, Kurumu quickly jogged through the opening. It actually was a store, not much different from the Kanose station. She wandered in a couple more steps, noting a middle aged man with short, black hair and a powder blue dress shirt working the counter. Train related fliers were mounted on the walls, indicating she was at the Oguni station of the Yonesaka line.

“Oh. That’s not good.”

Kurumu glanced over her shoulder in time to see Yukari stumble into a stand holding cheap rain jackets and umbrellas. She leaned heavily on the rack, threatening to push it over.

Sensing trouble, Kurumu dropped her suitcase and quickly grabbed Yukari. The girl wobbled into her torso, barely able to stand.

“Yukari!”

“Need to rest.”

“Is the little lady okay?”

Kurumu struggled with the girl, finally electing to lower down on one of her knees to get a good grip on the unconscious witch. Hauling Yukari up into her arms, she flashed a smile at the attendant whom had already walked around the counter to assist.

“It’s just heatstroke, Sir.”

The man clucked his tongue, nodding with understanding. He turned on his heel and gestured for her.

“Poor thing. Come on back to the office. I got the AC running.”

This man was an angel.

* * *

Kurumu walked up the last of the steps inside Yamagata station. At the end of this wide walk was a row of steel gates with green barricades which she would swipe her Suica card to get through. Yukari, whom was walking in Kurumu’s shadow, would have to feed her ticket into the slot in the top of these gates.

That man at the Oguni station had been so kind and helpful, letting them spend most of their wait in his comfortable office. He had fussed over her hair which she admitted she was getting a lot of grief over and was thinking to dye back to black when she had the time. She lied about their plans, claiming that they were heading to Yamagata to visit her father and that Yukari was her little sister from a different father. Kurumu claimed she was going through a rebellious phase, since she disliked her stepfather but Yukari would not let her leave Niigata by herself.

When Yukari had finally woken up after an hour of this elaborate fabrication, the poor girl had been lost by the man’s reaction of begging her to keep her silly sister out of trouble. Eventually she got the gist of what was going on and played along rather convincingly. In a surprising act of generosity, the man had paid for Yukari’s tickets to Yonezawa and Yamagata, wishing them luck at bringing their family together.

The train ride to Yonezawa had been quite uneventful. There had not been that many passengers until they reached Imaizumi station, at which point there had not been much left to the ride. They transferred trains in Yonezawa. The second train had been more crowded, discouraging idle banter. Though the sun had dipped below the horizon before the switch, it had not felt that dark until after the Akayu station at which point they had left the city lights behind. Yukari had kept close to Kurumu's side, helping deter some of the passing lustful feelings directed upon Kurumu.

Yukari had confirmed with Tsukune that the Yamagata station was the best stop for them to get off at. They had kept their attention on the train announcer, since the train would only stop a couple minutes at any given station. They had quickly exited the train, but had allowed the crowd on the platform to disperse, hoping to avoid any congestion at the gates.

Kurumu swiped her card along the top of the gate, prompting the green barricade to swing open. Yukari used the gate beside her with similar success. Hefting her suitcase, Kurumu continued on to the other side of the station. The clock declared it was about twenty minutes after eight.

Off to the left behind glass walls and doors was the Yamagata ticket office center. There were a handful of people milling about despite the lateness of the hour. The hall they stepped into had a high ceiling with diagonal glass walls above the shop walls across the hall. None of these shops looked like a place to pick up souvenirs, so Kurumu turned her attention on her companion.

“Where to?”

“He said the west exit.”

Kurumu nodded, starting off to the right.

“Your other west, idiot.”

Smiling sheepishly, Kurumu followed the witch whom had started down the left passage. After passing the shops, this hallway continued as a crosswalk over the railway. There were displays about Yamagata on her left in between the windows overlooking the rails.

“Are you tracking your ribbon?”

“I’ll activate the spell when we’re on the ground.”

The right side of the hall opened up for an escalator and a flight of stairs, but Yukari ignored it. Kurumu adjusted her grip on her luggage as they continued across the catwalk over the street which flanked the train rails. An overhead sign indicated Kajo Central was off to the right down another catwalk which crossed another street. Off to the left was another escalator and flight of stairs.

“Which way?”

Yukari shrugged as they reached the end of this hall. The right passage looked like it would take them inside the second floor of a building. Yukari drifted off to the left, waving for Kurumu to follow before the witch started down the stairs with yellow stripes painted on the lip of each step.

At the first landing the stair widened out. Yukari was avoiding the steel handrail and Kurumu preferred to carry her bag in both her arms. There was a vending machine at the bottom of the stairs and open arches without any barriers to keep them from the outside. In less than a minute they were on the paved stones outside the Yamagata station.

Yukari wandered over to a tree which had been planted in the midst of these paved stones. She bowed her head and touched both her ears. By the time Kurumu caught up to the witch, she lifted her head up with a slight smile. She pointed off to the left.

“It should be this way.”

“How far?”

“It’s close. If it was far away, I’d have to concentrate much harder to notice it.”

That was comforting as Kurumu did not enjoy the thought of lugging her suitcase around for long. Yukari started towards the building they had avoided entering. It was a fairly tall building with lots of windows. It had Kurumu thinking of the buildings of Niigata and Kofu.

“Do you think that’s a skyscraper?”

“A skyscraper has to be one hundred fifty meters tall. The tallest building in the Yamagata prefecture is the Sky Tower 41 built in 1999, which is only one hundred thirty four meters.”

“Why would you know this?”

“I asked my father about skyscrapers when we were discussing what his university life was like. He let me know that I wouldn’t find one in Yamagata, since they don’t have any reason to build one here.”

Yukari paused upon reaching the sidewalk that flanked the road. The girl turned left, following the sidewalk which also flanked an expansive parking lot.

“So… is the Sky Tower in this city?”

“I have no idea. I didn’t ask.”

There were quite a few buildings across the street they were approaching, but none were as tall as the one by the station. Kurumu felt confident that it was not Sky Tower, since the sign had said Kajo Central. She wondered if any of those buildings she had seen in Niigata had been skyscrapers.

“How much do you know about Yamagata?”

“Not that much. My parents had a prefectural map and a tour guide pamphlet from the early nineties. Most of what I know is random stuff I asked my parents over the years or looked up on the internet.”

“You had internet?”

“My father's workplace does.”

They reached the street with the pedestrian light flashing in front of them. With one hand still touching her ear, Yukari waved for Kurumu to cross the street. Shifting her luggage higher against her torso, Kurumu took quicker steps to ensure she was across the street before the pedestrian light turned red. Sadly this was not possible, but she waddled the last couple steps before any vehicles could protest her presence. Yukari promptly directed her to cross the other street, walking briskly with her left hand still touching her ear. Kurumu grumbled under her breath as she struggled to keep up with the witch whom was only burdened by an empty bag she could wear like a purse.

“Can't we slow down?”

“I don't like this place.”

Kurumu sighed heavily, nearly dropping her suitcase when she lowered it to her knees. She really wished this thing had wheels. She looked over the parking lot they were now nearby, noting a row of vending before the gate access to the lot. Sighing again, she stopped where the row of bushes started which divided the sidewalk from the road.

“Could you at least cast the charm to make this lighter?”

Yukari paused, turning about with a frown. She drifted back to Kurumu, letting her hand lower from her ear as she glanced back over her shoulder.

“I suppose I can manage both enchantments.”

“How far do you think it is?”

“Right now the signal is diagonal from here. It's hard for me to judge if we should go west or north. I had the same issue when I was tracking your ribbon so I just followed the road until the signal grew stronger.”

Yukari closed her eyes for a bit as she touched the bag. She opened her eyes and grabbed the handle, hauling it up effortlessly for Kurumu. Grinning, Kurumu took her suitcase and immediately felt the weight redistribute against her in a way that made things simple. It was not much different than how she shifted her weight to fly, but she had found it impossible to explain this process to Tora. She simply had figured out how to do it when Takada had taught her to fly.

“We should hurry.”

Kurumu nodded, starting after the witch at a brisk pace. She had no idea how proper it was to arrive this late at someone's doorstep, hoping Tsukune had warned his mother.

“Do you have any idea of things we could do on my birthday?”

“Why would I know anything?”

“Well… you saw a tour guide book.”

“Full of hot springs, temples and ski resorts. I doubt any of those things are birthday activities.”

Kurumu pouted as they approached the next street.

“I wouldn't mind a trip to a hot springs.”

“It's the middle of the week, Kurumu. You're expecting too much from his parents.”

“Maybe we could do something in the city. Like visit a zoo or a park.”

“Have you forgotten that I don't care much for cities? What's wrong with staying at his house?”

“Come on, Yukari. We have to go out and do something. Don't they have anything special going on?”

Yukari huffed as they reached the street. It was clear Yukari intended to cross to the other side but the light was not in their favor. There was a solitary large tree at each corner across the street and a bunch of squat buildings which were only two or three levels tall. Some looked like residences while others were probably apartments.

“Yamagata hosts the hanagasa matsuri this weekend, but I have to take you back home the day it starts.”

“What's that?”

“It's a big festival. I'm sure Tsukune could tell you more about it.”

“Maybe we could go home a day early and come back for the festival. I'm sure my mother doesn't have the money to do anything special when we get back.”

“I am not a taxi and I have no interest in taking part in a crowded festival. You shouldn't either.”

Kurumu pouted, wondering why the brat had even brought it up when the light signaled for them to cross. She supposed Yukari was right, unsure if it would be a good idea to get mixed up in a huge human festival. She had enough troubles dealing with all the attention she got walking about the city at leisure. After crossing the street, they continued walking towards the white two story building after the tree.

“I don't own a yukata to wear to festivals.

“And why is that relevant?”

“I don't know. I wonder when they show the fireworks in Nagaoka.”

“That's tonight, Kurumu.”

“Really?”

“You asked Ms. Honda if she would see the show with Ms. Tobuyoku at our last club meeting. Since I was curious, I asked her when that was. Apparently the show is hosted the first three days of August.”

Kurumu grinned as they walked by the white building, noting the sign over the door indicated the place was a hair salon. The place seemed too big for that, Kurumu guessing the shop had apartments above. A small alley divided this building from the next. This tan building also looked like an apartment building and had a small takeout eatery on the first floor.

“Are you interested in fireworks?”

“My mother explained the concept to me, but I would like to see it.”

“Do you own a yukata?”

“What part about being in a crowd did you not understand?”

“But don't people normally wear yukata to see summer fireworks?”

“I understand you can watch these things on the television.”

Kurumu sighed as they walked by another tan building that lacked any small businesses on the ground level. She glanced across the street, noting a residence with a restaurant facing the street.

“We should price some yukatas. Maybe we can go to a festival with Moka later this summer.”

Yukari hesitated a step. She touched her ear, shaking her head.

“I never said I didn't own a yukata. It didn't cross my mind that I should bring it.”

“I wonder when they hold the festivals in Kumamoto.”

“You can’t be this clueless. Most towns and cities will at least do something for obon.”

“Yea… I wasn’t thinking about obon.”

After the building was another clearing with a couple trees before another alleyway. There was only one more two story building before they reached the next street. She noted on the other side of the street there had been another alley between the last two buildings.

“If we do go walking around the city on my birthday, you will come with us, right?”

“I suppose I can tolerate the city for a day or two. This place feels more open than Kofu.”

Kurumu was unsure if she agreed with that sentiment, though it was definitely easier than being in the heart of Niigata. They finally reached the next road and the light was in their favor. Glancing both directions, Kurumu noted a Big Boy restaurant not far down the street on her left. There was an island between the lanes of traffic with streetlights posted in the grassy barrier. Off to the right was a bridge which probably went over the railway.

“We should go straight.”

Yukari lowered her hand from her ear and continued towards the large multi storied building further up this street. Half this building had three levels of windows while the street side had two. This street did not look like it went much further, ending in a row of trees not far after the next intersection.

Kurumu noticed the building had two shops facing the street. The first was another hair salon while the other was a fabric shop with a sign which indicated it had been open since 1953. It had her think about the shops in Mononoke.

“Do you know anybody that lived in 1953?”

“I'm trying to focus here, Kurumu.”

“How old is your grandfather?”

Yukari glanced at her before shaking her head.

“My grandfather was born in 1943 and my grandmother was born in 1957. They married in 1975.”

“She was young.”

“She was his student.”

Kurumu frowned as they passed by the shops. There was a small covered parking space followed by another small shop which was a different structure built close to the other. Across the street was an open area which looked like it had a path which cut towards a clock before turning north through a break in the trees which was flanked with stone walls.

“Aren't your parents both witches?”

“They are.”

“And your grandparents?”

Yukari smiled, shaking her head as she crossed the street. She pointed off to the left.

“It's this direction.”

Kurumu frowned as she followed after the witch. There were cars parked in front of all these residences that flanked this narrow road on the right side. Most of these homes were two levels. There were less homes on the left side.

“Is your grandfather a witch?”

“Yes, Kurumu. Both my grandparents are witches. My grandmother happens to be Mr. Hakuru's niece.”

“Our science teacher?”

“He's also a witch and good friends with Grandfather. He visits Grandfather every summer.”

Kurumu sighed as they continued down the street.

“You could have told us stuff like this months ago.”

“What for?”

“Because that's important, Yukari. I'm interested in knowing stuff about you.”

Yukari favored her a dubious look.

“What's Kengamine like?”

“Huh? I… guess it's like a town. The homes are all spread out but the two schools and other community buildings are all pretty close together.”

“And does me knowing this make me any closer to you?”

“Oh, shut up. I was only talking about this subject because I realized I don't know anybody that old. Like the Headmaster is probably the oldest, followed by some of the teachers.”

“Didn't you know any of your village elders?”

Kurumu pondered over that.

“I would recognize them, but I can't recall any names.”

“I am curious how old Moka's mother is. I understand now that both her and our Headmaster sat on the council that created Fairy Tale in 1800.”

“And I suspect that Touhou Chinese guy is the third dark lord.”

“I have no idea whom Touhou is, or if our Headmaster is a dark lord. The council I'm talking about is not the same as the three dark lords. The council was a collection of elders whom discussed the benefits of creating a unifying government to protect the monster races and eventually coexist.”

“What about the dark lords?”

“That's supposed to be a myth. If Moka had not declared her mother being one of the dark lords, I would have not considered the tale to be true. I only learned about the Headmaster and Akasha Bloodriver being on the original council from my father recently. That is a recorded fact in Fairy Tale history.”

“So… when did the dark lords fight the monster?”

“It's a myth, Kurumu. There's nothing that proves that ever happened. The first sixty years of Fairy Tale rule was in the hands of vampire families. It was not until Lord Kureshiba took things over in 1861 that we have consistent reporting of Fairy Tale matters. One of his first decrees was to remove vampires from authority positions in Fairy Tale which remained the case until Lord Doma became president in 1970.”

Kurumu nodded as they neared the next intersection. She had not taken much notice of the houses but the next block seemed to be no different than this one.

“Maybe it happened right before this Kureshiba took over.”

“Or it could have happened before Fairy Tale was created. It’s pointless guessing when this myth could have taken place.”

“Do you think Tsukune is related to Moka?”

Yukari shrugged as they crossed the intersection.

“Possibly. Moka's mother is old and may have had other children over the years. It's equally possible that Tsukune is a descendant of anyone else on that council. Maybe even the Headmaster.”

“I remember Ms. Nekonome having a folder on Tsukune. It included an ancestry file which dated back to the Edo period.”

“If I had that file, I might be able to answer your question.”

Kurumu wondered if Ms. Nekonome still had that thing.

“Do you think one of his parents has the ability to remove Moka’s rosary?”

“That should be the case.”

Kurumu nodded, slightly curious if they would ever find that out. Some of these homes they passed by had their tiny front yards gated or hemmed in by a wall to protect it from the street. There was no sidewalk but the road was flanked by drain tiles which every now and then had an open grate.

Yukari pointed at a nice house which was preceded by a covered parking space suitable for a pair of vehicles. Both cars were sedans, one black and the other silver. The silver one rested lower to the ground and had bigger tires. It was parked farther from the house, Yukari was indicating.

“The signal is from up there.”

Kurumu immediately questioned the poverty of Tsukune’s family. It was such a pretty home. The walls were pristine white with a tall bay window facing the street. Directly above this window was a two pane window for an upper level room. A balcony with a sliding glass door was built on the side, likely opening into that upper room. She imagined that had to be his parent’s room, since she did not remember seeing a sliding glass door in any of their visits into his mind.

She had almost questioned if they had made a mistake when she noticed a sign declaring the Aono residence mounted on the concrete barrier shielding the yard from the street. A fancy, wooden gate which was covered had been built slightly off center, allowing more room for the pair of bonsai trees standing in the front yard. They stepped beneath the covered area, noting a white bicycle had been parked on the other side.

“Maybe we should check if the sliding door on the balcony is unlocked?”

Yukari frowned as she placed her hand on the gate, drawing it slowly open.

“Why would we do that?”

Kurumu laughed nervously. She was terrified. She had no idea what they would do if they were turned away. While mommy had made it sound like it would be no big deal and that they could just use a door to get back to the cabin, Kurumu hated that possibility.

“I don’t know. Maybe it would be a bother to his parents showing up this late.”

“Don’t be stupid. Sneaking into the house would be a horrible impression to make.”

Yukari walked over to the covered porch which preceded the front door. She depressed the white button mounted on the side of the door frame and gestured for Kurumu to join her. Feeling anxious, Kurumu stepped up to Yukari’s side, careful to keep her eyes averted in case Tsukune’s father answered the door.

“Don’t drop it.”

Yukari touched Kurumu’s suitcase and the weight immediately returned to normal causing Kurumu to stagger forward. She pouted at Yukari as the porch light turned on. Settling back in a comfortable stance, she managed a smile as the door opened.

A sandy haired woman wearing a black apron over a white blouse stood in the door. Her shoulder length hair looked similar to Tsukune’s and she had hazel eyes. She smiled, letting out a sigh of relief.

“Oh thank goodness. At least I recognize the two of you.”

“Mrs. Aono, I presume. I am Sendou Yukari.”

Kurumu promptly bowed in unison with Yukari.

“And I’m Kurono Kurumu. I hope you don’t mind the intrusion.”

“I am Aono Kasumi. Tsukune mentioned the two of you would be coming. Come on in. You must be tired from your trip. I understand that you live in Niigata, Ms. Kurono.”

“Yes, Mrs. Aono. I’m sorry we didn’t call to firm up any details. My mother doesn’t have phone service.”

She followed the older woman inside the home, immediately feeling a bit of confusion. This was not the same interior she had seen in Tsukune’s dreams. She shuffled over to the edge of the ceramic tiled genkan, setting her suitcase down. She leaned down to remove her shoes as Yukari did the same.

“You must live far out in the country.”

Yukari snorted but quickly changed her posture to bow again.

“I’m sorry. I visited her first and can confirm that she lives in much more rustic conditions than my family. While we don’t have cable or internet, we at least have electricity and running water.”

“Oh my. That is surprisingly old fashioned for a girl with dyed hair.”

Kurumu smiled softly, lacking the heart to respond about that.

“Will we be allowed to stay?”

“I could never turn away Tsukune’s girlfriend on her birthday. You are more than welcome to stay.”

Kurumu nodded, stepping up in the hall. The two doors on the left were closed as was the door at the end of the hall. The door on the right was open and she could hear the sounds of a television.

“My mother wants me to return home no later than Friday. If it is no trouble, can we stay till then?”

“It will be fine, Ms. Kurono. I’ve already cleaned out a room for the two of you to use, since our usual guest room is occupied.”

Kurumu held her hand up in concern as Mrs. Aono drew open the first door on the left.

“Oh! I didn’t mean to cause trouble if you had plans for other company.”

“Oh, we had no such plans. Please put your things inside. I hope you can forgive me for the futons we left out for the two of you. We normally don’t have this much company spending the night.”

Yukari bowed again.

“Thank you, Mrs. Aono.”

Kurumu smiled and bowed as well, following the witch into the room.

“You can pull the cord for the light in the center of the room. This is meant to be a room to entertain guests, or serve as an office. We barely use it.”

With the light from the hallway, she easily found the cord and tugged it, activating the rectangular lamp mounted to the ceiling. It was an empty room with two windows which were covered with black drapes. There was another sliding door against the wall on her right, either for the adjacent room or a closet. Two white futons were rolled up and pushed against the wall beneath the side window.

“My husband is dying to meet you, so we shall visit with him before fetching you some tea.”

Kurumu smiled, setting her suitcase down. Yukari dropped her bag against the wall near the door and had her arms crossed about her chest.

“Where is the bathroom?”

Mrs. Aono stepped back into the hall, gesturing off to the left while smiling at them.

“The laundry room and bathroom are through that door at the end of the hall.”

“Is it okay if I do my laundry?”

Mrs. Aono laughed at her, turning about and waving them to follow her.

“Later, Ms. Kurono.”

Smiling apologetically, Kurumu vacated the room. Mrs. Aono had stepped into the room across the hall and was introducing Yukari to a thin man with a full head of black hair and a wide grin. Tsukune’s father was seated behind a low table facing a television mounted in the wall on Kurumu’s left. He was dressed in a white dress shirt with the cuffs of his long sleeves unbuttoned and gray slacks.

“And this is Kurono Kurumu.”

Kurumu immediately cast her eyes down as the father regarded her. He cleared his throat.

“Yes. I’m Aono Kouji, head of this household. I understand that you wish to marry my son.”

Kurumu blushed as Mrs. Aono sighed.

“Don’t start with that nonsense again.”

The father chuckled, getting up from his seat. He walked over to Kurumu which caused her to glance up reflexively. She would guess he was not that much taller or thicker than Tsukune. She smiled softly, looking over at Mrs. Aono whom was standing in front of the television. Slightly behind her was an open door, through which Kurumu could see a dining room table.

“I am interested in marrying him, though I know we are both too young for that.”

A heavy hand slapped down on her shoulder and she heard a genuine sob. Her eyes nearly met his gaze when she realized the man had literally burst into tears.

“I’m so happy! To think a gorgeous woman like you would find my son attractive. I swear what I wouldn’t give to have had a high school life with a girlfriend as pretty as you.”

Mrs. Aono’s smile twitched.

“Language dear. I don’t have any spare rooms you can use for the night.”

“But how can I deny the truth? While I realize this is the girl he has chosen, I would have never been fortunate enough to bring home two girls to my parents.”

“I don’t think Yukari is here for Tsukune’s sake, Mr. Aono.”

Mrs. Aono sighed heavily.

“My husband is referring to the girl Tsukune brought home with him yesterday. Tsukune assured me that you are both familiar with Ms. Shirayuki.”

Yukari rolled her eyes, sighing with open disgust.

“Where is Ms. Shirayuki?”

“She should be in the guest room.”

“I'm going to strongly encourage her to leave.”

“Leave it alone, Yukari. Mizore is a friend of mine, though she has trouble getting along with others. She joined the newspaper club after the field trip.”

“Ah yes. That phone call gave my poor heart quite the workout.”

“May we visit with Tsukune?”

Mrs. Aono smiled with a nod.

“I suppose the tea can wait. His room and ours are up the stairs. Let me show you the way.”

“I can show them around.”

Mrs. Aono wagged a finger at her husband.

“You can stay here. Come with me, ladies.”

Kurumu grinned, letting Mrs. Aono slip back into the hall before following her. Yukari quickly joined her side, walking down the short length of hallway. They turned to the right at the end, heading up a steep flight of steps. The ceiling overhead sloped with the incline till they reached the top.

“For the record, I think Ms. Shirayuki is more of a charity case than a friend. Tsukune and the others are far too forgiving of her because bad things happened to her. She's still a selfish jerk.”

Kurumu laughed nervously as they started down the narrow second floor hallway. There were two doors on the left and one on the right.

“She does have it rough, Yukari.”

“So does Moka.”

Kurumu could not deny that as they all paused at the first door.

“This first door is for our room. If for any reason you absolutely need to use the restroom and the one downstairs is unavailable, we do have a toilet room next to our closet.”

Mrs. Aono gestured to the door on their right.

“And that room is for storage. I would have it locked up but somebody lost the key months ago and has yet to get it fixed.”

Kurumu chuckled as they resumed their walk down the narrow passage. Mrs. Aono stopped at the end, knocking on the door. Kurumu took in a breath, knowing she would see Tsukune soon.

“Um… how long have you lived here?”

“Over a decade. Why do you ask?”

Kurumu doubted she could explain how the home in Tsukune’s head differed from this one.

“I recently moved to Niigata and lived in a couple different places in Tottori. I can’t really say I have a childhood home, so I was curious.”

“This was my father’s house, though he passed away when Tsukune was only four. We lived here with my mother at first to keep her company, though she passed away a few years later.”

“Oh, I’m so sorry.”

“Don’t be. My parents had me very late. My father was already in his forties and my mother was not that far behind him when I was born. And I hope I don’t look it, but I’m only a year shy of forty.”

“My Grandfather is sixty two. It worries me to hear that humans can die so young.”

Mrs. Aono frowned at Yukari. Shaking her head, she knocked on the door.

“Well… we can’t live forever. Especially when we marry troublesome husbands and have sons whom won’t answer their bedroom door.”

Kurumu chuckled, glad that Mrs. Aono did not push Yukari to explain that slip. The mother sighed, pushing down the lever before pushing the door open. Kurumu followed Mrs. Aono into the room.

The room was different from the one in his dreams. There was no dresser with model cars. He did have a bookshelf pressed up against half of the window which overlooked the street. His bed looked the same with a black sheet drawn over the mattress. It had a black, wooden frame and headboard which was pushed up against the sliding glass door.

He had the same black desk from his dreams. A familiar silver CRT television was centered on it. Tsukune was seated upon the white cushion of the stool in front of the desk, holding a controller in his hands as he played a game. A pair of headphones were secured over his ears.

Perhaps catching the approach of his mother in the corner of his eye, Tsukune paused his game as he turned in his stool. He grinned upon noting Kurumu, tugging the headphones off and setting them along with the controller on the desk.

“I’m glad that you’re here. I was starting to wonder if you were coming tomorrow.”

“A young man needs to turn the volume down if he can’t answer a door.”

Tsukune smiled apologetically at his mother, nodding slightly as he got to his feet. He was already dressed for bed, wearing a loose white tee with black sleep pants.

“I’m sorry.”

Kurumu smirked at him, crossing her arms below her breasts.

“I hear you brought a friend home.”

Tsukune smiled apologetically again, gesturing behind them.

“What are you doing in here, young lady?”

Mizore was seated in the open closet near the bedroom door. She had her arms about her knees and was wearing her usual attire. As she was up on the higher shelf, everyone could see her striped panties.

“I was watching him.”

“If you are not tired, please come down and watch television with my husband. I’m sure he would enjoy your company.”

“I’m fine staying here.”

“I asked you not to be alone with my son in his room.”

“But I’m not in his room.”

“Mizore. Please don’t argue with a woman you want to like you.”

Mizore cocked her head, lifting a hand to touch the end of the white stick nestled in the corner of her mouth. After a thoughtful moment, she glanced down at the floor and let her heels slip off the edge of the shelf. Her dangling legs were swathed in her usual striped stockings which ended shy of her knees. She scooted off the shelf, settling on her feet.

“Will Tsukune watch television with us?”

“Let me have a few minutes with Kurumu before I come down. Okay?”

“You are asking the wrong person for permission to be in your room alone with a young woman.”

“Just a few minutes.”

Mrs. Aono glanced over him suspiciously.

“If you’re not down in ten minutes, I will come up and get you.”

“I understand.”

Mrs. Aono nodded, gesturing for Yukari and Mizore to leave the room ahead of her. Yukari waved to Tsukune before retreating out of the room. Mizore had a blank expression as she regarded them, offering a shrug before complying with Mrs. Aono’s prompting. His mother paused at the door.

“Ten minutes, Tsukune. I should not have to come up here and get you.”

“Yes mother.”

Tsukune let out a huge sigh of relief after his mother closed the door. He hopped out of his chair, darting over to the door and pushing the small button in the lever and giving it a twist.

“What are you doing?”

“Discouraging Mizore. If I had remembered to lock my door, I’m sure she would have left me alone. I doubt she’s willing to break my door down just to look at me.”

Kurumu grinned as Tsukune wandered back over to her. She fidgeted with her hands, feeling some yummy desire directed upon her. She supposed she could let him do something if he really wanted to. She was wearing a skirt with sexy panties.

“So… you have me alone in your room.”

Tsukune grabbed her up in an embrace. She sighed, letting her hands drift to the small of his back while he squeezed her tight to his chest.

“You feel so nice.”

Kurumu breathed in deep, resting her cheek on his shoulder.

“You smell fresh. Did you bathe recently?”

“Two times in two nights. It’s great having a bath that I don’t have to share with a dozen guys.”

Kurumu chuckled, relaxing in his grasp.

“How has Mizore been?”

“Trouble.”

“Do I want to know?”

“Well… is it normal for a girl to sleep naked?”

Kurumu drew back with a pout.

“I hope you’re not sleeping with her again.”

“No! I meant… my poor dad went to check on her this morning and well… Mom’s been pretty upset at him but I know that’s an honest mistake.”

Kurumu sighed, shaking her head.

“I’m going to have to apologize to your mother for that silly girl.”

“I already have. I never thought she would sleep naked at my house.”

“Who knows what is going on in that girl’s head?”

“Lately it seems to be having a baby with me. I don’t know what to do about it.”

Kurumu grinned, rubbing her hands against his back.

“So… did you have something to talk to me about?”

Tsukune smirked, licking her up and down with sensual thoughts as he glanced at his bed.

“I didn’t expect her to give me ten minutes.”

Kurumu closed her eyes, shivering at this delicious assault.

“We shouldn’t.”

“But would you?”

Kurumu whimpered, rubbing her hands on his back again.

“We have to have something else to talk about.”

“Can we lie down until we think of something?”

She was so bad letting him convince her so easily to lie down in his bed. She let go of him, wandering over to his bedside and sitting heavily on it. Turning away from him to face the wall, she snatched up his pillow and scooted over to the side so he could lie down behind her.

“If I fall asleep, it will be your fault.”

She felt his weight against her back and she held her breath in anticipation.

“Then I will have to do something to keep you awake.”

She closed her eyes and kept silent.


	5. Birthday Amusement

“I can do this myself.”

Kurumu smiled as Yukari pushed her hands away. The witch huffed, slipping the black toggles inside the black loops stitched in the jagged black hem of this unique, marigold blouse. The front zipper of this blouse was hidden beneath the jagged black flap on the right which had the toggles. Like she had on their trip to Kofu, Yukari was wearing this with a tight, black mini skirt which hugged her hips. She had lacy black lingerie beneath this outfit and a pair of yellow stockings clipped to a hidden garter belt.

This time Kurumu did not feel so out of place. While her front clasp bra was of a boring cream color, she was wearing it beneath that fancy blouse with the ruffled lace collar and shoulders. She had pulled the black ribbon into a drooping bow perfectly centered upon her bosom. The checkered black and pink cotton shorts felt nice buttoned up over her old white briefs. She had decided to wear the black fishnet stockings, figuring her hair was going to get her branded a delinquent regardless of what she wore.

“I need to shop shoes.”

Kurumu sighed at the laces of her usual black flats worn to school. It had not crossed her mind to empty her gym locker, which would have added a sports bra to her summer bra rotation and some running shoes. Not that those shoes would have looked any better with this outfit. Black or some other dark color might work, but her gym shoes were white. While these flats were the right color, they looked almost as formal as the pair without laces she had borrowed from her mother.

“There’s nothing wrong with your shoes.”

“We should get heels.”

Yukari snorted, finished with her task.

“I doubt you have any more experience walking in heels than I do. Could you imagine walking from your home to the train station in heels?”

Kurumu smirked, thinking that would be a miserable experience. She tousled Yukari's dark locks, eliciting a pout from the witch.

“I was thinking it would be nice to be taller.”

“I'll get taller. Mother says I'm a late bloomer and that I'll have a growth spurt soon.”

“Oh? How tall do you think you'll get?”

“I'll be as tall and as endowed as my beloved Moka.”

Kurumu doubted that. She had met Yukari's parents. Her mother had not been that much taller than Satsuki and her father was Tsukune's height at best. And as far as breasts were concerned, Yukari must be hoping she would take after someone on her father's side.

“How tall were you last year?”

Yukari pouted, glancing aside.

“It's slow but steady. I was one hundred twenty five centimeters on my eighth birthday and have grown four centimeters every year since. My last checkup had me at one hundred thirty eight.”

“I wonder what the average height a girl your age is.”

“For an eleven year old human girl, it’s about one hundred forty four.”

“How would you know this?”

Yukari shrugged indifferently as she started for the door, prompting Kurumu to follow.

“I use the internet at the Oguni High School.”

Kurumu pondered over that revelation as they crossed the small living room. The rest of the household were seated about the dining table, eating the breakfast they had been called to a few minutes ago.

“I thought you said you use the internet at your father's workplace.”

“My father is a teacher there.”

Kurumu stopped in shock. Her mind tumbled over the fact that she had not known this. Tsukune's mother whom had been seated with her back to them, got up and smiled at Yukari. The mother was wearing the same apron from yesterday, though the blouse beneath was periwinkle today.

“Your father is a teacher? Where does he work?”

“At the Oguni High School.”

Tsukune stared at the witch in similar shock, his chopsticks frozen in the act of transporting a sausage from his plate to his open mouth. He was wearing his short sleeved, black dress shirt which was not tucked in his navy blue jeans. He had buttoned up all but the last two near the collar.

“So you're from our prefecture. That's nice. I'll bring your plates.”

Mrs. Aono smiled pleasantly as she wandered off into the kitchen. There was no division between the two rooms with only a half wall built at the start of the counters. There was a two panel window above a two compartment sink next to the dishwasher. The stove was the last appliance along the exterior wall with the refrigerator pushed in the corner of the other wall.

Kurumu wandered over to the vacant chairs which faced the front bay window. Yukari tugged back the chair closer to Mr. Aono, taking a seat across from Mizore whom was wearing the same thing as always. With a polite smile, Kurumu sat down across from Tsukune.

Mr. Aono was dressed in a black suit and tie over a white dress shirt. His back was to a depression which stored the household phone, a radio and a couple organizers which probably had all sorts of odds and ends in them. There was a clock above the depression showing the time was almost eight and a colorful calendar posted beside the depression.

“That's amazing. I understand you also attend Yokai Academy. Any reason why you didn't go to Oguni to be with your father?”

“My mother went to Yokai Academy.”

“Truly fascinating. Are there any other students your age in the Academy?”

A plate of sausage, eggs and rice was set down rather sharply in front of Yukari before another was placed before Kurumu.

“Shouldn't you be heading to work?”

Mr. Aono grinned at his wife's smile. He waved his hand dismissively as Mrs. Aono took her seat.

“You know how disorganized my office is. I could be an hour late and would get no less work done.”

Kurumu smiled politely, seizing up the first sausage link.

“Tsukune said you work for an insurance company.”

“I've worked for AXA for the past ten years. A grueling and tedious experience, but the salary is sufficient enough to keep my beloved unemployed without a care in the world.”

Mrs. Aono cocked her head aside with the same smile.

“That salary is why you still have a home to return to.”

Mr. Aono chuckled, gesturing at Kurumu with his chopsticks. He had already finished his meal.

“So what do your parents do?”

Kurumu smiled nervously, swallowing down her first bite. She sensed something had been going on before they walked in.

“Well… my father passed away a long time ago. I guess you could say my mother is in sales.”

“What does she sell?”

Kurumu glanced at Yukari whom continued with her breakfast unaware of Kurumu's distress.

“Uh… well… it's sales. You know you sell yourself more than the product.”

“So very true.”

Kurumu blushed as she stuffed her mouth with sausage, hoping they would not continue this topic.

“And what about you, Ms. Shirayuki?”

“Kouji. The time.”

Mizore had not touched the breakfast set before her. She also lacked the usual white stick in her mouth.

“My father helps run a ski lodge with his brothers in Hokkaido.”

“Hokkaido? That is very far away.”

“Perhaps you can sell insurance in her village.”

“It was a jest. How else should I respond to a question about my fertility?”

“Something more appropriate to say to a young lady.”

Mr. Aono sighed dramatically, turning his gaze on Mizore.

“Were you the least bit offended with my offer for you to find out yourself?”

“I didn't laugh.”

“I deeply apologize for my failure to amuse you.”

“It's disturbing that she would bring this topic up at the breakfast table.”

Mizore cocked her head, regarding Yukari.

“It is relevant to someone wishing to pursue a future with a man.”

Kurumu was fairly confident in Tsukune's ability to produce a child but realized there was no way she could properly voice that. Shaking her head, she continued with her meal.

“I sometimes wondered what it would be like to have a younger sibling, but Mom had it rough with me.”

Mrs. Aono sighed, picking at what was left of her breakfast.

“It was never an issue with fertility. Someone was overreacting.”

“I think my reaction was correct.”

“That aside, I would appreciate it, Ms. Shirayuki, if you refrained from making statements that suggest you want a relationship with my son. It is difficult enough for me to accept he is engaged in an intimate relationship with Ms. Kurono. Please allow me to retain my image of a good child whom would be loyal to the woman he has chosen.”

“But I don't have much time.”

Mr. Aono chuckled heartily.

“Time? For what?”

“I have to have a baby before my birthday.”

“That's ridiculous. Even if you've been held back a year or two, a high school student doesn't need to have a baby.”

Kurumu sighed after swallowing down the last of her sausages.

“Not for Mizore. Her village pushes the girls to marry young and start families before they graduate high school. This pressure got her involved with one of the teachers at the Academy.”

Kurumu felt the temperature dip and she dropped her chopsticks and waved her hands frantically.

“Not that anything bad happened! The teacher resigned, but only because he had done more with a different girl years ago and the faculty didn’t want another scandal. It really wasn’t Mizore’s fault.”

“That’s right! Kurumu and I have been trying to help her get along with other classmates because rumors like that can really make people avoid you.”

“I know we agreed to take her in for the summer, but I think we should call her parents.”

Mizore glanced up from the table, turning her gaze upon the phone.

“We don’t have a phone.”

Mr. Aono laughed with a shake of his head.

“I suppose that should not be surprising. I can’t imagine any modern day villages insisting to marry off their kids fresh out of junior high. Things haven’t been like that for decades.”

Yukari snorted as she speared a sausage, having polished off her eggs.

“Her parents are under the impression she’s spending the summer with her fiancé.”

The dip in the temperature was even more drastic than the first, causing both of Tsukune’s parents to frown in confusion while Tsukune flinched with concern. Mizore stood up with enough force to knock the chair over. She leveled an angry glare at Yukari, whom continued with her meal indifferent to Mizore.

“Excuse me.”

Mizore stalked out of the room before Mrs. Aono could get up.

“Ms. Shirayuki?”

Mrs. Aono could only reach the open door to the living room before Mizore was out the front door. Tsukune got up from his seat.

“I should go after her.”

“No. She needs time alone to calm her feelings.”

Tsukune frowned at Yukari.

“We can’t just let her roam about the city by herself. What if she passes out from the heat?”

“Speaking of that, do we need to call someone for the air conditioner? I’ve never felt it behave so odd.”

Shaking her head at her husband's comment, Mrs. Aono held up a hand as Tsukune neared her.

“Don’t chase after her. Today is Ms. Kurono’s birthday. I will speak with Ms. Shirayuki when she returns, as I’m certain she isn’t going far without her belongings.”

Tsukune sighed, rubbing the back of his neck.

“But I’m serious about her being sensitive to the heat. You agree with me, Kurumu.”

Kurumu had her mouth stuffed at the moment, unsure what they should do. While he was right about Mizore being vulnerable, she also disliked the idea of spending a good part of the day searching the neighborhood for a girl whom was selfishly imposing herself upon Tsukune’s parents. Holding up her chopsticks, she nodded her head.

“I can certainly look about for her as I go to work. I’ll be sure to send her back home.”

“I will call your office within the hour to confirm your arrival.”

Mr. Aono grinned as he picked up a briefcase which had been hidden beneath the table. He started towards his wife whom had her arms crossed as she stood in the doorway to the living room.

“Take this advice, my boy. Never marry a jealous woman.”

“And take my advice not to chase after other girls when you have one patiently putting up with you.”

Tsukune laughed nervously as his father came over to join them.

“Shall I buy the birthday girl a present?”

“Please don’t trouble yourselves. Letting me stay here is more than enough.”

“Nonsense. I feel like we could give you something but I confess not knowing what would be an appropriate gift to give a young woman.”

Mrs. Aono huffed, shaking her head.

“You can’t possibly be that dense.”

“Well… for the past decade the only woman I’ve given a gift to is you, and I’m sure you don’t want me bringing home something of that nature.”

Tsukune had a perplexed look as his mother blushed deeply. Mr. Aono chuckled again, stepping in to caress his wife’s cheek. Mrs. Aono made a slight sound of distress, stepping back into the living room and snatching up his hand.

“Go to work, you fool.”

Mr. Aono laughed as he allowed his wife to pull him to the door.

“Of course, of course. We can discuss it over text.”

Tsukune chuckled nervously as he wandered back over to the table, looking in the direction of the door.

“I’m sorry about my father. I don’t recall him being so…”

Kurumu smirked, pushing what was left of her breakfast into a small pile.

“Like Ginei.”

“Now that’s an unfair comparison. I know my father has never laid hands on another woman.”

Yukari set her chopsticks down and scooted back her chair.

“Do we take our plates to the sink?”

“Uh… I don’t know what my mom expects.”

“Do you have any plans for Kurumu’s birthday?”

“Not really. I spent most of yesterday out of the house with Mizore. She fainted on me twice.”

Kurumu picked up her plate to scrape the last pile of breakfast into her mouth.

“I bought her a birthday present. It’s in my closet.”

“I see the honeymoon continues.”

Kurumu set the plate down, glancing in the direction of the door. Mr. Aono chuckled at a girl’s remark.

“Some women need to be reassured.”

“Does this have anything to do with that girl I saw running down the street?”

“Why yes it-“

“Go to work!”

Mr. Aono laughed heartily, his voice becoming distance.

“I swear, that man will drive me into an early grave.”

“So… who was the girl?”

“One of Tsukune’s classmates. Come inside. We just finished breakfast but I could make you something.”

“No worries, Auntie. I ate before coming.”

Kurumu stood up from her seat, feeling her heart flutter once again. She managed a smile as Mrs. Aono appeared on the other side of the living room with a black haired girl whom had a blue barrette pinning her bangs back. Her rugged hair was not as long as Mrs. Aono’s. The girl whom was wearing a red jacket over a dark blue blouse stopped in her tracks upon seeing Kurumu, blinking her blue eyes a couple times.

“Why is there a gal in your dining room?”

Mrs. Aono grinned, gesturing for the girl to continue into the room.

“I think it would be proper if you made the introductions, Tsukune.”

Tsukune nervously scratched his head, forcing a smile upon the confused girl.

“Well… uh… this is my cousin, Aono Kyoko. And this is my girlfriend, Kurono Kurumu, and our classmate, Sendou Yukari.”

Kyoko blinked again.

“No way.”

“It’s true, Kyoko. These two attend the boarding school in Niigata with Tsukune. The girl that ran out earlier is another classmate whom is having difficulty dealing with her family. She got upset when we suggested contacting her parents.”

Kurumu smiled, feeling that was somewhat accurate. And then she felt something sugary which she had not felt in a few days. Aware that this was the sensation she got when a girl took interest in her, Kurumu brought her hands together at her navel and glanced aside.

“No way.”

Tsukune laughed nervously.

“What are you not believing here?”

“All of it.”

“I know it might be difficult to believe, but I have known about these two girls for over a month. Three more girls are in his club whom are thankfully absent as we lack the room for so many guests.”

Kyoko pouted, tearing her gaze from Kurumu.

“I guess I can believe they go to the same school, but girlfriend?! How? I mean… she’s so pretty.”

Yukari grinned, crossing her arms about her chest.

“And so is Moka. Both placed in the top five of our recent beauty pageant.”

“Your school had a beauty pageant?”

“Well… sort of. I also finished in the top ten.”

Kyoko’s eyes widened.

“Top ten?! How do you finish in the top ten?!”

“That’s… hard to explain. The club is kind of popular. Isn’t that right, Kurumu? Yukari was nominated.”

Kurumu smiled brightly, nodding at the confused looks of Mrs. Aono and Kyoko.

“That is correct. Tora was also nominated, but she stepped down to write the article on the pageant. Our senior whom runs the club also finished in the top five for the guys.”

Kyoko let out a heavy sigh of relief.

“Oh! That’s different. I was about to wonder what your school standards are if someone as normal as Tsuki gets ranked as a hot guy.”

“My son is very handsome.”

“Yes. I thinks he’s very cute and attractive and…”

Kurumu blushed as she realized they were looking at her. She realized Kyoko was wearing one of those false denim skirts as the slit on the side of her leg was high enough to betray the hem of a hidden short.

“Well… Tsuki is cute but none of us have ever said he’s attractive. I mean… he’s Tsuki.”

“I don’t understand it either, but I could only turn her away so many times.”

“Well yea. Look at her.”

Mrs. Aono sighed heavily.

“And unfortunately it seems that they are having sex.”

Tsukune looked up sharply, immediately shaking his head as Kyoko gasped.

“That’s not true. I mean… I’ve thought about it, but we’re not doing anything like that.”

Kurumu blushed, lowering her head. She could feel Mrs. Aono’s eyes upon her, daring her to deny it.

“She knows, Tsukune.”

“What?!”

“I guess there was a stain on the back of my skirt even after we washed up. Your mother told me about it before we turned in, discouraging me from sneaking into your room at night.”

Tsukune blanched at his mother’s calm glare. Stiffening up, he bowed reverently.

“I am deeply sorry.”

“I suspected the moment I saw her in person. I wanted to believe I could give you ten minutes alone with her in your room, but you eagerly confirmed my suspicions.”

“Well… she is a gal. They’re not as hesitant about sex as normal girls.”

“What’s a gal?”

“Seriously?”

Tsukune laughed, rubbing the back of his head.

“She normally doesn’t dress like this.”

“Okay, but what’s with the blue hair?”

“Oh. Yea…”

Kurumu sighed with a deep breath.

“Maybe you should text your husband to buy me black hair dye for my birthday.”

“Oh, wow. It’s that bad that you need to dye it back to black.”

Kurumu smiled apologetically as Yukari giggled next to her.

“I can certainly text my husband with that request.”

“Thank you. I have been meaning to fix my hair but my summer break has been rather busy.”

“I bet you get in all sorts of trouble with your teachers.”

Kurumu smirked at Kyoko, unable to deny or elaborate on that sentiment.

“Is it okay if I go upstairs and get her present?”

“You may.”

Tsukune took a step before Kyoko grabbed him by the upper arm.

“Present? What for?”

Tsukune grinned at his cousin.

“It’s Kurumu’s birthday. I’ll be right back.”

Tsukune effortlessly broke free of Kyoko's grip, hustling through the living room and down the hall. The perplexed cousin turned to regard Kurumu.

“You're the same age as him, right? Sixteen?”

Kyoko grinned brightly at Kurumu's polite nod.

“Well this will work out. Papa dumped four tickets to Lina World on me. I worried about my chances of convincing my friends to come with me, since the place really isn’t geared towards high schoolers.”

Kurumu frowned, glancing at Yukari.

“What is Lina World?”

“Why would I know?”

“What rock did you two crawl out from under? Lina World has been around forever.”

“Ms. Kurono might not be that familiar with Yamagata. Remember the school Tsukune is attending is a boarding school in Niigata which takes in students from all over Japan. I understand she lived in Tottori before her mother moved to Niigata.”

“That's pretty far away. Well... Lina World is an amusement park. It’s got a few cool rides, but we’ve kind of outgrown it. It’s more a thing for kids about her size.”

“I’m not a kid.”

Kyoko waved a hand apologetically.

“I’m not saying you were. It’s just, you’re kind of short for a high school student.”

“From what I heard this morning, she’s short for an eleven year old.”

“Whoa! You must be super smart.”

Yukari puffed up her chest, turning her nose up.

“Of course. I’m a genius.”

“I’m surprised your father gave you tickets. What does he expect a girl your age to do with them?”

Kyoko sighed dramatically.

“Maybe he wants me to relive my youth or something since I’m going to graduate this year.”

“You’re a third year? For some reason I always got the impression you weren’t that much older.”

“I’m not. I was born on the first of March, so I happen to be two grades ahead of him. But all of my friends are older than me, so asking them to do stuff like this gets me teased.”

“Were you going to ask your friends?”

“Well… I was thinking if I asked them using Tsukune as leverage, they might say yes. It might be our last outing together.”

“Oh, I don’t want to ruin any of your plans.”

“You’re not. Besides... I think it would be more fun to take two people whom have never been to Lina World than drag a bunch of reluctant friends there.”

Kyoko turned at the sound of Tsukune's approach. He was crossing the living room with a black plastic bag in hand.

“Hey, I got some tickets for Lina World. It sounds like your friends have never been there.”

Tsukune chuckled as he walked by Kyoko, coming to a stop next to Kurumu.

“I doubt they would find that place interesting.”

“I wouldn’t mind going to an amusement park. What about you?”

“I suppose I could entertain this outing.”

“What about Mizore?”

Yukari huffed.

“Even more reason why I will tolerate being out in the city.”

“Your friend will be fine. Go and have fun with your cousin and girlfriend.”

“Come on, Tsuki. Do you really want that last time to be the last time?”

Tsukune sighed, smiling in resignation at his cousin’s expectant expression.

“If Kurumu wants to go, I have to go.”

“Well… I guess that’s cool.”

Tsukune chuckled at her disappointment, holding the plastic bag out to Kurumu.

“I thought we had wrapping paper at home, but we didn’t. It was too late last night to go running out for some, so I hope you don’t mind.”

Kurumu grinned as she reached into the bag, thinking he was being silly. She could not recall the last time she had a present wrapped, mommy never prioritizing it. She pulled out a rectangular sheet of plastic which had a CD player nestled inside it. There was a piece of cardboard also inside the plastic behind the depression for the CD player which stated it was a Sony D-EJ360. Realizing there was still weight to the bag, Kurumu pulled out another small rectangle. It was a single collection CD for Utada Hikaru. The name was familiar.

“Looks like I’ll have to get used to buying batteries.”

“I’m glad you like it. I wasn’t sure if that was an artist you would like, but I couldn’t give you any of the CDs Mizore recommended.”

Kurumu smirked, wondering what bands that girl would suggest. She turned the CD player over.

“Oh. This has a cord you can plug in the wall.”

“Lot of good that will do you in your log cabin in the middle of nowhere.”

Dropping both presents back in the bag, Kurumu reached over to tousle Yukari’s locks.

“My new home has outlets.”

“That doesn’t mean they work.”

“We should head to the station to catch a bus. Lina World opens at ten and with it being summer break, I’m sure there will be a line.”

Yukari’s face darkened as she bowed her head.

“I am already regretting this.”

* * *

Kurumu hopped down the white, metal stairs with a wide grin. Hitting the pavement, she turned about and waved at Yukari whom shuffled down the stairs holding the handrail. The witch shook her head with a sour expression.

“Come on, Yukari. That was fun. We all heard you squeal.”

“There was nothing super about that ride. False advertisement.”

Tsukune chuckled as he started down the stairs with Kyoko in his wake.

“It was worth the wait.”

“The only thing super was the amount of time wasted in line for that. What is it with humans?”

Kurumu laughed, turning about and sidestepping the random tree near the exit of this ride. The park had several trees like this which were randomly in the black paved walkways. Yukari suspected the walkways had been dirt at one time, but the humans had excavated around the trees and placed this lifeless black cap upon the earth as it was easier to maintain. It made sense since the trees were in elevated patches of dirt and grass hemmed in with decorative stone barriers.

“What should we do next?”

Tsukune glanced at the squat, nearby building which declared itself 4D in large red letters. The circular scrawl above it was in English which Kurumu lacked the knowledge or care to decipher. He gestured ahead of them at a verdant hillside with a watery track disappearing off into the forest.

“We can do the log ride.”

Kurumu nodded, noting some seated humans were drifting underneath the bridge on their left. The kid in the front was drenched.

“Are we going to get wet?”

Kyoko hurried over to Kurumu's side, grabbing up her hand and tugging her towards the small line leading up into a circular pavilion held up by white columns. The boards at the roof between the columns alternated paint colors, half being yellow while the others were a sickly green.

“It will be fine. Come on.”

It was not far to reach the end of the line which started at the bridge spanning over the ride’s watery path. The stairs up to the bridge were inset with yellow square tiles while the lip was a polished white stone. A waist high metal fence divided the stairs from the foliage which flanked the water channel defined by a white wall topped with a yellow bumper.

The amusement park was not nearly as busy as Kyoko had feared. While it was summer break, many parents still had work so there were not many families milling about. They had spent more time waiting for the park to open than they had at any given line for a ride. The morning bus which Kyoko had been so adamant to catch had left them at their destination more than a half hour early.

As Kyoko had predicted, most of the people in the park were young. There were the occasional couple whom might be old enough for college, but a majority of the groups were either single parents with their kids or bored junior high students with nothing better to do. This made things easier for Kurumu to enjoy the place, since there were not any creepy guys molesting her in their fantasies.

“Flying is much more thrilling than any ride this park has to offer.”

Kurumu laughed at Yukari's pout.

“Don't be like that. This is fun.”

“The goal of these rides is to create gravity situations which accelerate your heart rate. The only benefit these rides have over flying is the complete lack of control on how these forces assault your body.”

“What in the world is she talking about?”

“It's Yukari being Yukari. Don't worry about it.”

Kyoko pouted at Tsukune.

“I guess. And here I thought she was the most likely to enjoy this.”

“I'm sure she enjoys it, but she's a perfectionist. She's forgetting that these rides are geared towards a younger crowd whom can't handle as much stress.”

“Are young humans that frail?”

Kurumu grinned, poking at Yukari's cheek as they slowly wandered to the right with the line.

“I tend to recall several squeaks from this mouth today.”

Yukari blushed, turning her head and crossing her arms.

“That's the surprise factor caused by the lack of control, built up anticipation and overestimating the experience. None of these rides would get the same reaction if I went a second time.”

“She's special.”

“I'm a genius.”

Kurumu smiled, knowing the other two rides which had broken Yukari's composed demeanor. The first time had been the first ride, since Kyoko insisted they do the Discovery coaster before more people arrived at the park. Having been among the first ones in the park, they had been near the front of the line. Yukari had actually panicked at the top of the first ascent, suddenly worried about the structural integrity. After the ride, Yukari had spent a good five to ten minutes explaining how poorly designed the coaster was while Kurumu had teased her over her reaction.

“What's up with her calling other people humans all the time?”

“Is there something inaccurate about that?”

Kyoko frowned at Yukari.

“I guess not. You remember when Sayaka was like that, Tsuki? For over a year she would address us as earthlings and that she was some emissary of love sent from another dimension to save us from the agents of darkness.”

Tsukune smirked.

“Was it a whole year? I knew she did it for a few months but I didn't think it was that long.”

“Yea… I wish she still hung out with us.”

“So is this Sayaka one of Kyoko's friends whom you used to hang out with?”

“She was always Kobayashi to me, though she had everyone calling her Love Princess for a months. Mostly because Love Princess wouldn't respond to her given name.”

“It was even worse in school. That idiot would have gotten herself shunned if Ena hadn't played along. I won't pretend that it wasn't fun, but it did keep the four of us from having a normal junior high life.”

Kurumu smiled at another unfamiliar name. There was so much more to Tsukune which she knew nothing about. She had barely scratched the surface of his childhood.

“Do you think we could meet your friends?”

Kyoko sighed as they neared the metal stairs.

“I don't know. Maybe. I'm sure we could get Ena but Kaori’s softball team is very active over summer break and she’s a starter. I’ll call her and see if she’s free tomorrow.”

Kurumu wondered if that was how things would end up for them. It was not like her mother had kept in contact with any of her high school friends.

“We should get lunch after this.”

“No way, Tsuki. I'm not spending more money to eat here. There's only a few other things worth doing here since we're not stopping by the waterpark.”

Kurumu smirked at Kyoko, recalling how disappointed the girl had been over Kurumu not packing her swimsuit. Kurumu had apologized for her oversight, blaming the lack of a pool at Moka’s place to have thrown her off. Tsukune had been dismissive, thinking a public pool would only cause trouble for Kurumu anyways. It was not like Kyoko had brought her swimsuit, having not planned to do this trip today.

“What time is it?”

Kurumu glanced at her watch.

“About a quarter before one.”

Kyoko laughed, ceasing her efforts to free her phone from her back pocket.

“Forgot you had a watch. Seriously can't believe the two of you don't own cellphones. That's like an essential accessory for every high school girl.”

Kurumu smiled, absently reaching over to rest her hand on Yukari's shoulder. Despite all her sulking and pompous responses, the witch seemed in higher spirits than she had been back in Kofu. Then again, the amusement park was full of pretty landscaping. It was nicer than the zoo they had visited.

After the first coaster, they had went over to the Go Karts, which had been a thorough disappointment. They were strongly discouraged from deliberately crashing into each other. The silly things were not even that fast, so it was not like they would be that damaged from some friendly bumping. For some crazy reason, Yukari had proved to be the most skilled driver of their group after she figured out the controls. While the rest of them were having fun being bad at driving, that girl was putting in laps like a veteran.

Eventually the line became too long for them to keep doing the Go Karts, so they had moved on to some ride which shot them up into the air. The first launch up had startled Yukari, whom had blushed over her reaction. The witch had kept her head down in shame for the rest of the ride and had stayed on the ground with Kyoko while Kurumu and Tsukune did a ride for couples which was basically a cart mounted to an elevated rail which moved by using bicycle pedals. They had taken it slow as every other couple was doing, holding hands and talking about his family, Mizore and Yukari. Kyoko had teased them about kissing, which had saddened Kurumu a little.

They had boarded a boat which did nothing but swing back and forth. She agreed with Yukari that it would have been cooler if the swing had gone all the way up and over, but it only went high enough to give them a momentary sense of weightlessness. Tsukune explained to them that the ride lacked the safety mechanisms to put people upside down.

The only other ride they had been on before the second coaster had been some carousel type ride with an uneven floor. It had been under a pavilion much the same as this one but the seating had been in cars mounted to the floor. The ride had sped them backwards in a fixed circle up and down the uneven floor. It had not taken long before Tsukune had been pushed up against her side due to the centrifugal forces. Yukari had practically been in Kyoko's lap.

The park did have a section dedicated to Hello Kitty but they had skipped it because it was geared for kids under a hundred centimeters. That had brought them to the second coaster around the time when many other groups were heading off for lunch.

“They can put all four of us in one log. Any preferences?”

Kurumu stepped up on the first of the metal stairs, regarding the attendant as he guided people into a log. The attendant looked about the same age as the guys that had offered her a free meal at the aquarium. He was wearing a red polo shirt and khakis. He also had a walkie talkie secured to his belt.

“We should throw Yukari in front. That way she won’t be surprised by the drop.”

Kyoko smirked at Tsukune.

“Are you trying to get that little girl soaked?”

“Not really. Do you want to ride with anyone between your legs, Yukari?”

“Of course not!”

“Then she goes in front.”

“I suppose most people do put the smallest one in front.”

Kurumu smiled, patting Yukari’s head.

“I’ll sit behind her.”

“And I’ll be behind you.”

“A position you two are familiar with.”

Kurumu and Kyoko both blushed at Yukari’s huffed remark. Tsukune chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his neck as he looked away.

“There’s a divider in the logs, Yukari. I doubt I could sit in the front with you and Kurumu.”

“I could ride with her if you would rather be in the back with your girlfriend.”

“You can sit in the back with me like we used to.”

Kyoko nervously fidgeted with her hands as she stepped up onto the platform.

“Well… you have a girlfriend now. It wouldn’t feel right if I sat between your legs.”

“You’re being weird. I’m sure Yukari is more comfortable with Kurumu.”

“I could care less.”

Kurumu smiled, thinking she would enjoy the ride more without Tsukune’s arms about her waist.

“I know I’d be more comfortable with Yukari.”

“Since you both insist, I can sit with Tsuki. You know… if we do get the gang back together, it’s going to break poor Kaori’s heart.”

“When did Masuda get a heart?”

“Do you honestly think none of my friends didn’t harbor a small crush on you?”

“Didn’t you question the standards of my school this morning since I placed in the top ten guys?”

“That’s different. There should be no reason for a bunch of strangers to find you attractive. Childhood friends don’t crush on each other because of physical reasons.”

“The only thing Kaori liked about me was that I wouldn’t argue with her. It was easier to do what she asked than deal with her pestering.”

Kyoko laughed as she started after the group ahead of them. Kurumu took the cue to follow, strolling along the metal catwalk which spanned over the watery track. White railing was built into the catwalk sides. The path ended with a flight of stairs down to the station where the attendant waited.

“Yea, she loved you for that. But she is going to take this pretty hard. Ena won’t mind, though she’ll wonder what dirt you have on this girl to make her your plaything.”

“Now you’re speaking for yourself.”

“I’m sure Sayaka would be surprised too, assuming we can ever pull her away from her boyfriend.”

“Boyfriend? When did this happen?”

Kyoko sighed dramatically.

“I guess she’s been dating for months. Sayaka started attending a college prep cram school after our last cultural festival. She stopped hanging out with us on weeknights because of her studies. Shortly after we became seniors, she wouldn’t even hang out with us on the weekends. I haven’t even met this guy since we didn’t find out about her dating him until Kaori caught her at a diner after practice a couple weeks before exams. Our princess was kissing this guy and you know Kaori. She demanded answers.”

“So… is she serious about this guy?”

“I have no idea, Tsuki. Kaori is the only one of us to have met him, and Sayaka isn’t in any of my classes this year. Short of going to her cram school, the only way I can talk to her is on the phone. And I don’t want to talk to her over the phone about something like this.”

“But you still talk with her, right?”

“Yea, but not about anything serious. Ena is in her homeroom, but with the timing of this she decided studying for exams was more important. Kaori is the real problem, grumbling about betrayal and how it's Sayaka's fault that none of us have boyfriends to begin with.”

Tsukune chuckled as the next group was let through the gate. Kyoko gestured for Kurumu and Yukari to slip ahead of her onto the stairs. Kurumu smiled, realizing they would be after the next group.

“Sounds like it won’t be fun meeting up with Masuda.”

“I’m sure after talking with Ms. Kurono that Kaori will manage to curb her disappointment. You coming back with a girlfriend is not on the same level as ditching your friends for months to secretly date a guy.”

“Maybe she felt guilty. I know I always feel a little sad about Tsukune and I being the only couple in our group. I keep thinking it would be more fun if the others got boyfriends.”

“Denied. The only person Moka is allowed to date is me.”

Kurumu snorted, tousling the witch’s locks.

“Moka could date anyone if her parents let her.”

“I wonder if Kobayashi’s parents are cool with her dating.”

“Who knows? Those two are about as strange as Sayaka.”

“What other rides are we doing here?”

Kurumu shrugged, glancing at Kyoko. The girl cupped her chin thoughtfully.

“Well… there’s a haunted house. Tsuki broke down in tears in there.”

“That was years ago and not long after Grandma’s passed away. Masuda had me convinced Grandma was angry at me for stealing her slippers and would torment me inside.”

“You stole your Grandma’s slippers?”

“Kaori asked me to get them for something Sayaka was doing. Her friends ditched me in there and then tried to scare me silly.”

Kyoko laughed heartily, slapping his shoulder.

“This guy peed himself.”

Tsukune gagged, looking away with a fierce blush.

“I told you I had to go before we went inside.”

“I had to give him my jacket. We then came to this ride so he could get soaked to cover his booboo.”

“It was humiliating. I’m probably the only third grader I know to have an accident like that.”

“Can’t argue with that. And here I thought I could stop hiding your accidents when you started school.”

“You caused that.”

“How many?”

Kurumu looked up, realizing that the other group were already drifting along the way. She smiled at the attendant, holding up four fingers and giving Yukari a slight nudge forward. The young man waved them through the gate.

They walked out onto the yellow circle before stepping down onto the moving wooden flooring. The attendant accompanied them out to the yellow edge, pointing at the log. Kurumu gingerly stepped into the log first, turning and holding her hands out to help Yukari in. She settled down in the seat, which was not as wet as she had expected while Tsukune and Kyoko took their seats behind her.

The wheel kept turning, pushing the boat around till the track straightened out. They were forced out of the shade of the pavilion and started to drift around a lazy circle towards a rock face. Kurumu saw there was a black belt further down the track which would pull them up the hillside.

“So what other things do you plan to do? Are you going to do the Ferris wheel?”

“Do you want to do the Ferris wheel?”

“No. That’s something for couples.”

Kurumu shrugged, glancing back at Tsukune. Kyoko was blushing between Tsukune's knees.

“Do you want to go on the Ferris wheel with me? I don’t think I’ve ever been on one.”

“Sure.”

“What other rides do they have?”

Kyoko managed a smile.

“They have a freezer, but we might skip that if we’re wet.”

“Why is a freezer an attraction?”

“I don’t know. They also have a carousel and those spinning tea cups. Other than that, we might spend a little time in the gift shop before heading out.”

They hit the end of their drift, the bottom of the log striking against the conveyer belt. The log lurched upwards, causing Yukari and Kyoko to press firmly against their respective partners. As they started a steady climb into the forested hillside, the flush Kyoko chuckled nervously.

“So. Uh. Yea. Have you decided on what you want to do, Tsuki?”

“What do you mean?”

“For a living. You have a girlfriend. You should start thinking about life. Stop wasting all of your free time on video games.”

“I’m still unsure what I can do. One of our newspaper club friends, Kana, seems to think I could make a living off of drawing if I get the hang of digital. But she’s like leagues ahead of me.”

Kyoko sighed.

“Don’t think like that. There will always be people out there whom are better at doing the stuff you like. It doesn’t mean you can’t do it too. If everyone had your defeatist attitude, there would only be one artist in the world.”

They reached the summit at which point the log pitched back down into a drift. Kurumu had a lax grip about Yukari though her attention was on Kyoko as they meandered about a circle through the woods.

“Well… we're both first years so we’ve got time to figure that out. What about you?”

“I shall be an agent of justice.”

“Seriously?”

“She's joking.”

“I am being serious. I think it would be an honor to serve the community as a policewoman.”

“Is one of your parents a police officer?”

“As if. My mother works as a teller at the Mizuho Bank. My father has been working at Oriental Carpet Mills since he graduated high school. My dad is actually younger than uncle by a couple years.”

“Then why do you want to be an officer?”

“Because all I have to do is pass the national exam. I don’t have to bother my parents with college. It only takes a year of training before I’d be able to work.”

“You might want to face forward, Kurumu.”

Kurumu turned her head at Yukari’s suggestion. A small open cabin with wooden railing was on their right while to the left was a good view of the whole park. The drifted down the last stretch of chute, making a slight turn to face the open view. The log dipped forward, careening towards the large puddle beneath the bridge. It was not terribly fast, but hitting that puddle sloshed water up and over the front and sides, soaking her shorts and any part of her blouse not protected by Yukari’s shadow.

Tsukune and Kyoko were laughing as the log bobbed and drifted before starting the final lazy glide about the hillside towards the pavilion. Kurumu shivered, pulling the dripping Yukari back against her.

“You are soaked.”

“Will black show through my shirt?”

Kurumu frowned, having never worn a black bra under a yellow shirt.

“Do you know if her black bra will show through her blouse?”

“Why is she wearing a black bra?”

“Please answer the embarrassing question!”

Kyoko chuckled at Yukari’s demand.

“That fancy blouse of hers is too dark for it to show through. But seriously why does she have a black bra? I couldn’t get my mother to buy something like that for me until I was in high school.”

“I am in high school.”

Kyoko laughed as they slowly drifted about to cross under the bridge again.

“Right. My bad. I’m still surprised you would have one.”

“Yukari has a friend in school about the same height whom shopped with her. It’s not something her parents bought for her.”

“When did this happen?”

“I think we’ve already established that you don’t need to concern yourself with Yukari’s lingerie.”

“Can we talk about something else?”

Kurumu grinned, squeezing Yukari against her as the drifted back under the shade of the pavilion. The log got caught up on the wheel and started to turn with it.

“Time to go.”

Realizing they needed to exit, Kurumu released Yukari and waited for the witch to clamber up onto the left side with Tsukune's assistance. She followed the witch's example, keeping his hand captive before they walked out onto the path behind the others.

“Everything else is near the Ferris wheel. We’ll cross the bridge.”

Kurumu nodded, walking alongside Tsukune. Their fingers were intertwined as they started up the stairs to the bridge a couple paces behind the others. She noted that he was fairly dry in comparison to her, though his jeans had a wet outline from sitting in the log. Kurumu knew her panties were soaked due to the fabric of these shorts being so thin.

“Aren’t the two of you cute?”

Kurumu blushed at Kyoko's comment but squeezed his hand when he tried to pull away.

“It’s obnoxious if you ask me. My parents show more restraint.”

“I think it’s sweet. Auntie and Uncle always share a kiss before he heads off to work. I wish my parents at least pretended to like each other.”

“Is it bad?”

Kyoko sighed with a shrug as she started up the trail on the other side. To the right was a carefully sculpted row of bushes while on the left was a bunch of wooden logs pressed together to make a fence. A handrail had been mounted in the paved path.

“It’s not like they argue in front of me. It’s more like they don’t talk to each other unless they have to. Like I swear the last time we all had a decent conversation together was when I turned seventeen.”

“Talking a lot doesn’t mean two people care for each other. The true language of love is physical. My parents have sex at least twice a week.”

Kyoko blushed at Yukari’s declaration.

“I’d rather not think about my parents having sex.”

Kurumu chuckled as they walked by that cabin they had seen before the drop. It had a porch and several vending machines.

“How about you, Ms. Kurono? Are your parents happily married?”

“My father passed away when I was young so it’s just been my mother for as long as I can remember.”

“Oh? She never remarried?”

Kurumu shivered as they dipped back into the shade of the trees. She grinned at Kyoko.

“Let’s say my mother is even more a delinquent than I am.”

“We are never going to get dry.”

“Don’t be silly. It’s not like you have to worry about anything showing.”

Yukari glared back at her.

“You should worry because yours are standing out.”

Kurumu frowned, doubting her cream bra would show through her shirt. But when she looked down, she realized her nipples had decided to push her worn bra out. Kurumu laughed sheepishly, lifting her free hand to cover her breast.

“These things have a mind of their own.”

She shivered again, though this time it was from Tsukune’s interest. She glanced at him, shaking her head as she let go of his hand to cover her other breast. She rubbed them gently, hoping that some warmth would get the silly things back to where they belonged.

“That looks remarkably lewd.”

“What else can I do about it?”

“I forgot they had this thing.”

Kyoko had a healthy blush as she pointed to a pastel monstrosity nestled in the forest off to their right. Five soft blue arms each held up a ring of four carts shaped like tiny boats of soft blue, pink and yellow. These arms lifted up and down and spun about a central axis with a figure sculpted at the top. The ring of boats were connected to a spindle attached to the end of each arm. This spindle also spun about, rotating the boats. While it looked rather dizzying, the speed was nothing outrageous to worry about.

“There’s barely a line if you guys are up for it.”

Kurumu shrugged having no opinion. She glanced at Yukari, whom sighed dramatically.

“Fine. I’ll ride your baby boats if it means I don't have to watch her rub her tits.”

* * *

Kurumu headed back into the laundry room carrying her clothes she had worn for the day. She was wearing the black tank top and gray cotton shorts Moka had bought her. She smiled at Mrs. Aono, bowing her head slightly as she handed over the clothes.

“I really do appreciate this. I didn’t think you would wash my clothes while we were out.”

“It's no problem, Ms. Kurono. I remembered you asked about it last night after helping Ms. Shirayuki with her laundry. I do have a small question about the maid uniform.”

Kurumu blushed as Mrs. Aono tossed her clothes into the washer.

“I… uh… that's not something either of us bought.”

Mrs. Aono politely smiled upon her.

“You're both so young. And I'm still too young to be worrying about becoming a grandmother.”

Kurumu bowed deeply.

“I'm really sorry. I'll try to do better.”

Kurumu flinched at the touch of Mrs. Aono's hand upon her head. The woman patted her head softly.

“All I ask is that you be more patient with life. Give yourself and my son some time to decide what you want to do with your lives before bringing another one into this world.”

Kurumu lifted her head up the moment Mrs. Aono moved her hand aside. She smiled apologetically.

“Yes, Mrs. Aono.”

“I also hope you can excuse my husband’s behavior. He still hasn’t adjusted to the idea of Tsukune having a girlfriend. I knew if I showed him the pictures Ms. Nazohashi sent to me that he would only cause me more grief. It was hard enough to deal with how little Tsukune responded to my letters after your trip.”

Kurumu smiled softly. She had not realized Tsukune had clammed up to his parents about school life after the ghoul incident until dinner today. He had sent only one letter after the assembly when he had been pardoned from his crimes. Since that had only been a couple weeks ago and mail was only picked up and delivered on Fridays at Yokai, Tsukune had not felt a reason to send a second letter.

“I’m sorry. I guess Mizore showing up was a big surprise.”

“Very much so. He had never mentioned the girl at all. If he had brought Ms. Akashiya or Ms. Nazohashi with him, I would have been more prepared. Even Ms. Zukkutani would have been welcome.”

“Please don’t think poorly of Mizore. She is a good girl.”

“She is a difficult girl. I’m worried for her health. She has yet to anything I serve for her.”

Kurumu sighed, well aware of how much of a picky eater Mizore was. She was hesitant to suggest Mrs. Aono buy ice cream for the girl.

“Is she still in her room?”

“I believe so. I think the AC must be acting up. Our guest room is much cooler than it should be. The poor girl must be freezing.”

Kurumu smirked at that sentiment.

“I guess it would have been nice to spend my birthday with Moka or Tora. I guess Kana too, though she is kind of in her own world all the time.”

“I got that impression from Tsukune. He used to write every week about his club up to his birthday. He said you were the energy of the group while Ms. Nazohashi was the discipline and Ms. Sendou was the intelligence.”

“What did he have to say about Moka?”

“He spoke of Ms. Akashiya as being the glue that kept you all together. That without her, there would have never been a club.”

Mrs. Aono pouted.

“Though he never said that you were all a bunch of beautiful girls.”

Kurumu laughed, rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly.

“Well… he said that would worry you. Trust me, I wasn’t happy about his silence either.”

“I hope you had a good birthday despite Kyoko’s accident. She’s never blacked out before.”

Kurumu chuckled nervously, thinking about how the rest of their trip at the amusement park went. Most of it had been tame after the water ride. The haunted house had been silly which had Kurumu poking all sorts of fun at Tsukune for ever being scared by it. He had agreed with her, declaring his first week in his dorm had been much more frightening than anything he saw in there, which had Kyoko laughing about him being such a wuss. Yukari had also been unimpressed, wondering why humans had this weird fascination about vengeful spirits lingering after death. She guessed most of these horror tales were based on spirits trying to drive off the pesky humans whom had invaded their territory.

They had skipped the icebox since Kurumu had not been interested in nipping out again. Despite Yukari’s protests, they all had ridden the Ferris wheel together in which they had talked more with Kyoko about the other members of their club. Kyoko had been surprised to hear Tsukune was involved with a bunch of girls and that he had shopped lingerie with them. Being a brat, Yukari had shared the fact that Tsukune had slept with most of them which resulted in Tsukune stumbling over unintelligible words. Kurumu cleared up any misunderstandings his blushing cousin might have had.

The incident Mrs. Aono mentioned was the last ride they had done after the carousel, which had been remarkably boring but at least Kurumu could now say she had ridden one. They had all squeezed into a Hello Kitty tea cup which had a central disc which allowed the occupants to spin their cup. Kyoko had started things off, teasing Tsukune about him not being able to handle her technique in the past. Tsukune had assured her he could do better and proceeded to do that after Kyoko had egged him on.

Kurumu had thought it hilarious fun since the rest of the rides had been rather tame up to this point. She would have helped him spin it faster, but Yukari had screamed at them to slow it down before their seat achieved liftoff. By the time the ride had stopped, Kyoko was unconscious and the attendants hurried over to their cup to make sure it had not malfunctioned. Tsukune had to carry his cousin off to the gift shop while Kurumu and Yukari staggered in a wavy line after him. The poor girl had been out a whole half hour before coming to, completely confused over what had happened.

“It was fun, though I would have liked to do more.”

It had been almost four when they had finally left Lina World, ending any hopes for lunch. They had stopped in the souvenir store at Yamagata Station to pick out some plums for mommy. Kurumu had been pleasantly surprised to see another decorative cup like the one mommy had bought for her at Niigata Station. Of course that one had the Niigata flag and other designs likely related to the prefecture. This one had Yamagata stuff so she coughed up the fifteen hundred yen.

Mrs. Aono turned on the water to the washer.

“Did Ms. Sendou bring a second bag? I didn't see the outfit she wore yesterday among your things and her bag was empty.”

Kurumu laughed nervously.

“Yea… she has her clothes hidden away somewhere else.”

“Have her bring her clothes to me. There's no reason to send her home with a bunch of dirty laundry.”

“Yes, Mrs. Aono.”

Mrs. Aono smiled warmly, reaching over to touch a dangling strand of hair by Kurumu’s ear.

“And also fetch your dye. You should fix this tonight.”

Kurumu frowned, glancing over at the sliding door which opened into the toilet room.

“You mean after Tsukune finishes with his bath?”

“I suppose if you hurry you might catch him before he finishes.”

“Is that okay?”

“I’m granting you permission to dye your hair with him. Don’t let things get carried away.”

Kurumu nodded, turning on her heel and hurrying out through the open door into the hall. It was not that far of a walk to reach their room, Kurumu knocking before sliding the door open. She flashed Yukari a smile as she quickly crossed the room to her suitcase, kneeling down in front of it. The witch had already dressed down for bed in a white and black tee with matching sleep pants. The girl was sprawled out on her stomach, holding a mechanical pencil above her summer worksheets.

“Are you actually doing your summer homework?”

“What else would I be doing?”

Kurumu sighed, shaking her head as she grabbed the box of hair dye Mr. Aono had given her at dinner.

“Mrs. Aono would like you to surrender your dirty laundry to her. She has no idea where you are getting your clothes from, so I told her you have a second bag hidden somewhere.”

“Hmm. I guess I should set all my clothes out in the open to prevent further confusion.”

“She’s asking for them now, so come with me.”

“What are you doing?”

Kurumu grinned, waving the box of hair dye at Yukari.

“I have permission to have Tsukune’s help with this in the bath.”

Yukari sighed, getting up to kneel over her bag. She pulled out the clothes she had worn today.

“Are you sure that’s wise? If you fuck Tsukune every chance you get, his mother isn’t going to bless your relationship.”

“I’m not going to have sex with him.”

“You should bathe with me. I can do your hair.”

Kurumu smiled as Yukari finished withdrawing clothes from her bag. She knew the witch was right. It was smarter to avoid the situation than to prove she could behave. She shrugged, getting back up on her feet and starting for the door while Yukari gathered up her clothes in her arms.

“He’s probably done with his bath anyways.”

Kurumu waved at Mr. Aono whom was seated behind the low table facing the television. The father failed to notice the gesture, caught up in whatever it was he was watching. Kurumu chuckled softly, walking back into the laundry room while fidgeting with the box in her hands.

“I forgot to suggest you wear those slips you own for bed. They are more modest than your tank tops.”

Kurumu frowned, moving aside as Yukari came into the room.

“I thought they were too sexy.”

“Trust me when I say your current attire is more visually stimulating. Leave those with me before you head into the bath. I'll fetch one of your gowns.”

Kurumu smiled sheepishly as Mrs. Aono reached down to relieve Yukari of her load.

“Wouldn't it be better if I helped Kurumu dye her hair?”

Kurumu wandered closer to them as she grabbed the hem of her tank top and hauled it up over her head. She absently handed it over as she tugged her shorts down.

“You are more than welcome to join them.”

“Absolutely not, Mrs. Aono. I may look young, but I’m a high school girl at heart. I have no business being naked in the same room as a high school boy.”

“I was not suggesting for you to remove your clothing, Ms. Sendou. I'll be sure to leave your clothes next to your futon in the morning.”

Kurumu chuckled as Mrs. Aono relieved her of her shorts in exchange for a towel. Feeling flush over her naked state, she pranced over to the bathroom door, clutching the dingy white fabric against her breasts.

“Try not to get dye on the towel. I know they’re old but all the same.”

“Maybe Yukari could stand guard in case Mizore has to use the restroom.”

Kurumu tentatively slipped open the bathroom door. Yukari sighed, following after her.

“I do have to pee.”

There was not much to the bathroom. There was a sink built into the vanity in one corner of the room. A cup with Tsukune’s and Yukari’s toothbrushes rested near the faucets. Kurumu had forgot to pack hers. In the other corner was a toilet with a blue padded seat. The only other thing in this room was the sliding door which opened into the adjacent compartment. The glass was fogged over from the steam wafting off the bathwater. Kurumu paused in front of the door, taking in a deep breath to calm her heart.

“Thanks, Yukari.”

Yukari tugged her sleep pants down to her ankles and pushed the seat up.

“Whatever. Don’t think I won’t check on you if I hear anything funny.”

Kurumu smiled as the girl settled down on the ring. Turning her attention back to the door, she knocked on the glass twice.

“Tsukune? I’m coming in.”

She heard agitated sloshing and she grinned. She tugged the door open and stepped inside, expecting to see him in the bath. The water was shaking and there seemed to be chunks of white drifting about, but Tsukune was actually seated at the stool beneath the showerhead. He had a towel drawn over his crotch, which was not hiding his reaction to her being present.

“You shouldn’t be in here!”

She grinned at his hissed protest, noting the scars slashed across his chest. He had received those during Saizou’s attack. There was also the other slash down his front which he had received from Rubi. So many close brushes with death which he had only survived because of Moka’s blood.

“Don’t worry, Tsukune. Your mother knows I’m in here.”

Tsukune gasped, glancing nervously at the tub as he scooted back from her. She guessed he might have been scolded about doing things with her. Feeling it would be fun to tease him, she dropped her towel to increase his interest in her. Approaching him sensually because it made his desires lick over her in a satisfying way, she knelt down between his knees and waved the box in his face.

“She says you can help me dye my hair.”

“Uh… maybe later?”

Kurumu frowned, setting the box down on the floor. She cocked her head and grabbed his hand, noting the holy lock about his wrist which he was always careful with. This device subdued his vampire blood but was not on the same level of magic as Moka’s rosary. It was enough to keep him in control so he would not become a ghoul, but his innate power to break magical devices made this arrangement risky.

“Don’t you want to color my hair?”

“Maybe with more clothes on.”

Her body tingled with his sexual desire. She brought his hand closer, licking his index finger.

“We can’t have sex, but maybe we could do something else to fix this?”

There was a huge slosh of water which drew Kurumu’s attention to the tub on her right. Mizore gasped, water dripping down her bared torso. She shook her head as her sapphire eyes looked them over.

“I can’t, Tsukune. I’m at my limit.”

“What is she doing in here?”

Tsukune snatched his hand out of her grasp, clapping it together with his other palm as he bowed his head to her.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t notice she was in here when I came inside. We didn’t know what to do and it sounded like you were in the other room with my mother.”

Mizore stood up in the bath, touching the wall with her left hand while the other pressed to her temple. The girl was stark naked, with a wild mess of purple curls below her navel.

“Why is she naked?”

Mizore looked at her, confused and wobbly.

“Isn’t that normal for a bath?”

“I called out to my mother to bring me some clothes, but she said she would get them later. I had no idea she was about to send you in here.”

Kurumu glanced back to the door which she had reflexively closed when she had entered. She wondered if Mrs. Aono was off to do that now.

“Don’t you have clothes?”

Mizore nodded, pressing up against the wall.

“In the laundry room.”

Kurumu doubted those were still there. When she had been talking with Mrs. Aono, there had been no spare clothes lying about. The housewife had probably tossed them in with the wash.

“We couldn’t send Mizore out. Who knows what mother would think if she came out before me.”

Kurumu sighed dramatically, getting up on her feet.

“So what were the two of you doing?”

There was an uncomfortable pause as Tsukune looked at Mizore. The heavy panting of Mizore had Kurumu concerned that it was not only from the heat.

“What were you doing, Tsukune?”

He looked to the floor.

“Is it true that I hurt you so bad that you can’t have children anymore?”

A sudden whirlwind of emotions tore through her. She stumbled back against the wall, regarding Mizore. It hurt. She was angry, distraught and confused. She could not tell if it made more sense to lash out or to curl up and cry. Her eyes quickly threatened to spill tears.

“Why?”

“It’s not right, Kurumu.”

“But that’s not fair.”

“You can’t keep lying to him.”

“But I can be fixed.”

Mizore shook her head, the temperature dipping.

“Don’t. You know that isn’t true.”

“I can.”

“I heard what that doctor said.”

“I can be fixed.”

“Stop lying! You’ve always known your kiss was dangerous. And now you can’t have kids. What kind of future is that?”

“But that’s not true. He can become immune to my kiss.”

Mizore eyes were filled with wavering emotions.

“Because of Akashiya's blood? Don’t you realize how wrong that is? You can fuck Tsukune all you like but it won’t ever fix you.”

“I’m not doing that, Mizore.”

“I know you don’t love me, Tsukune, but at least you could have a future with me.”

The door slid open. Kurumu turned her tear filled eyes upon Yukari whom walked through the door. The witch chucked some clothes into Mizore’s torso. Mizore clutched the garments against her breast, looking down at the floor.

“Get the fuck out.”

Kurumu had seen that dark look on Yukari’s face before. She shook her head, not wanting things to turn out like this. This was not how it should happen. Kurumu reached for Mizore as the girl exited the bath.

“No. Don’t go.”

Mizore pushed her hand aside and bolted out of the room. Kurumu shook her head, crying in frustration. She started towards the door but Yukari stepped in her way with arms crossed.

“You are supposed to be dyeing your hair.”

Mrs. Aono stepped into the laundry room from the hall with a confused expression.

“Did Ms. Shirayuki run out the front door naked?”

“She has clothes, Mrs. Aono.”

“Okay… but what happened?”

“Just another fight over Tsukune. That girl is hopeless.”

Mrs. Aono sighed heavily, walking over to the door for the toilet room.

“We really must have a talk with that girl’s parents. I brought clothes for you, Tsukune. I also brought your black nightgown, Ms. Kurono.”

Kurumu nodded, unable to formulate words at the moment. She was sobbing too much and did not realize Tsukune’s presence until he was pressed up against her, draping his arms about her shoulders.

“Thank you, mom.”

“Hold her till she calms down and don’t do anything improper. I’ll go look for Ms. Shirayuki. We can’t let that girl run around the neighborhood naked.”

Yukari sighed dramatically, walking away from them.

“I can find her if you insist.”

“You can? That would be most helpful.”

Mrs. Aono smiled, holding a hand out to Yukari. The witch took her hand and they headed out of the laundry room, closing the door behind them.

Kurumu shivered as she felt lips press against the side of her neck, turning sobs into whimpers.

“Don’t.”

“I don’t care if you can’t have a baby. All this time I was thinking you were masturbating to avoid going crazy on the other girls.”

Kurumu laughed despite her tears. If he had not busted her baby organ and considering how much unprotected sex they had been having, she would have needed to do something to avoid repeating that embarrassing day when she had begged for permission to impregnate Moka. She whimpered as she relaxed against his torso, aware of his erection poking the small of her back.

“How are you still hard after all that?”

“Because you’re naked and we’re alone.”

Kurumu rubbed her eyes, pouting.

“But you were hard when I came in the room.”

“Yea… well… Mizore was naked.”

“So any naked girl would make you hard?”

He sighed heavily.

“I hope that isn’t true for Yukari.”

Kurumu laughed again, shaking her head.

“Silly boy. We should dye my hair.”

He gave her a squeeze.

“Shall we do all of it?”

“Of course. Why wouldn’t we?”

He lowered one of his hands below her navel, petting her curls.

“This too?”

She smirked, wondering why he would think to ruin her lovely blue patch which only he would see.

“Don’t be an idiot.”


	6. Yamagata Blues

“It’s about time you showed up. I was worried I’d have to go back in and check on you.”

Kurumu forced a smile at Yukari’s remark, mumbling a soft apology as she took a seat beside the witch. A bowl of rice had been set out for her. A fried egg had been placed on top with sliced sausages placed about in a ring. Picking up her chopsticks, she murmured her thanks for the meal.

She felt horrible. She could feel the muscles squeezing her heart without pattern or reliable intensity. She had woken up in the middle of the night, retching and crying. She barely recalled what had been going through her mind other than a plea for mommy to make it stop before she had blacked out.

She had roused under a healing spell from Yukari whom apologized over and over about not bringing Mizore back and begging her to stop hurting herself. The witch had gotten up to use the restroom, only noticing Kurumu’s condition on her return trip. After cleaning Kurumu up, the witch had brought Kurumu over to her futon and they had gone back to sleep holding each other.

As Kurumu put down a sausage, she noticed Tsukune was dressed in a crimson shirt with black lettering. Mrs. Aono had a bright yellow apron today over a green shirt with the sleeves rolled back to her elbows. Yukari was still in her pajamas from last night.

“Where’s Mizore?”

“She’ll be back, Kurumu. She’s not going anywhere.”

Kurumu felt her heart twist and she winced with tears rolling out of her eyes.

“It will be okay, Ms. Kurono. Please don’t worry.”

“We can go look for her after breakfast.”

“You look pale. Eat something.”

Kurumu nodded, lifting the back of her hand to rub her eyes. Her throat was tight, making it hard to swallow what she had chewed. And it hurt so much.

“I would have brought her back if I could. So stop it.”

Yukari had found Mizore, but being with Mrs. Aono made it impossible to bring the snow girl back in her emotionally unbalanced state. There was no safe way to approach a snow girl despairing without a high resistance to cold or a strong fiery temperament to offset the frigid conditions.

Kurumu forced another sausage into her mouth, sniffling. It was difficult to explain. She had not gone to bed feeling this wretched. While she had been disappointed about Mizore not returning, her heart had not hurt. Her only strong emotion had been guilt over betraying Mrs. Aono’s trust again. At least the cleanup of their transgression had been easy after darkening her hair to a more socially accepted shade.

“So what do you have planned for the day, Tsukune?”

“Kyo called her friends to try to put something together. I’ll check on her before we head out.”

“Maybe you should show your girlfriend around the neighborhood. Sometimes all you need is some fresh air to clear your head. I’m sure she’ll feel better.”

“As if being outside in a city is fresh air.”

Mrs. Aono laughed.

“I suppose you have a point, though Yamagata only feels like a city in some areas. You don’t have to go far before you’re in the middle of a rice field.”

“I suppose we could hang out in Kajo Central. These two had fun at the science museum in Kofu.”

“I hope you are not trying to take your girlfriend to that silly arcade.”

“She might want to see the place I squandered all my free time away and thank it for being the biggest reason I ended up in our school.”

“I think she would be more interested in visiting your junior high than that place.”

“I would rather avoid seeing that place ever again.”

As Kurumu quietly continued on her meal, Yukari set her chopsticks down beside her emptied bowl.

“Moka gave me the impression you had friends in junior high.”

“I knew some guys.”

“Did your cousin and her friends go to your junior high?”

“She lives in the Nishita area of town which is a thirty minute walk from here. Her group of friends have always been in different schools than me.”

“That’s unexpected.”

“I’d say fortunate. I can’t imagine how much worse my life would have been if I had to put up with their nonsense all the time.”

“So these guys you speak of are a different group of friends.”

Tsukune frowned at Yukari. He pulled his silver phone out of his back pocket, flipping it open.

“I wouldn't call them a group. These were guys whom went with me to the arcade and other places. I’ve known Ishii and Hara since the first grade. Nakagawa moved here in the middle of our fourth grade year.”

“That sounds like childhood friends.”

“I guess. I don’t have that many names in my phone. Noguchi and Kubo I met in junior high. The rest of these numbers are for adults, family or our friends whom went on the Kofu trip with us.”

“What about your cousin’s friends?”

Tsukune smirked, setting his phone down.

“My parents gave me this phone when I turned fourteen. Kyo’s friends had lost interest in me by that point and I certainly wasn’t going to contact them for their numbers.”

“It has been some time since Ishii and Hara visited. Perhaps you could call them for an outing.”

Tsukune laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his neck.

“I think they would react even worse to finding out I have a girlfriend than Kyo’s friends.”

“Maybe you could introduce them to Ms. Shirayuki.”

Kurumu winced as her heart twisted again. She made a slight whimper around the last bits of sausage in her mouth, careful not to choke. Kurumu sniffled as she sliced her egg white with her chopsticks.

“I suppose we could if Mizore is comfortable with that.”

“What school did your guy friends end up going to?”

“They didn’t stick together. I know Noguchi bragged about going to Kajogakuen in Kajo Central which has a different approach to school. It’s like some credit system where you pick your courses. I guess it’s fine if you know exactly what you need, but most of us prefer a structured system. He seemed to think he would have more free time to do what he wanted.”

Tsukune fidgeted with his phone on the table.

“Nakagawa and Kubo went to Shogyo since it was the closest high school to Kubo’s home. I don’t think they even tried to get in a different school. Ishii and Hara took the Kita exam with me, but only because I agreed to take the exam for East. East is like the boys’ school equivalent of Kita. They’re pretty close to each other. The way Ishii had it figured was if our parents objected to us going to Kita, we could always enroll in East provided we passed both tests. They're both in East.”

“Would you say that your friends were eager to meet girls?”

“Most guys are. Ishii always talked about girls and teased me over spending too much time with Kyo’s friends. Sometimes Ishii and Hara joined our outings but then Kobayashi got weird and declared them agents of evil. After two or three weeks of that nonsense, they stopped asking to play with Kyo’s friends.”

“I’ve noticed that you defer to surnames for your cousin’s friends despite knowing them for years.”

“Well… I never had permission to call the girls by their first names. And I wasn’t about to ask for it. As for the guys... that’s kind of normal. Sure we occasionally used our first names when hanging out, but I wasn’t really in a habit of calling guys by their first name until Ginei made such a fuss about it.”

Tsukune laughed sheepishly.

“And to be honest, I don’t remember Noguchi’s first name. Even my phone entry for him is Nogu.”

“Are you feeling better, Ms. Kurono?”

Kurumu lifted her eyes to Mrs. Aono, covering her mouth as she chewed on the last of her fried egg. She nodded since it was true. Her heart still ached, but had been spared any sharp pains during this talk.

“I will wash your nightgown and futon for you, since it seems you had an accident.”

“Is something wrong?”

“It’s just morning sickness.”

Kurumu froze in the act of picking up a wad of rice as Tsukune gagged.

“I certainly hope not.”

“Please don’t worry my mother like that.”

Kurumu poked at her rice.

“I don’t know what’s wrong with me.”

“You’re stressing yourself with worry.”

Kurumu wondered if that was true. She knew she could do that to the point of blackout. Her heart twisted again at the thought of mommy. She sniffled as she brought a fist to her chest.

“I want to go home.”

“Why?”

“I don’t know. Something’s not right. I want to go home.”

“You’re being stupid. Once we find that dumb girl, you’ll be fine.”

Kurumu started to cry again. It made no sense. She felt like finding Mizore would not change anything. That everything would still be bad.

“I want to go home.”

Yukari sighed heavily, rolling her eyes.

“Stop being a baby. You were just with your mother less than two days ago.”

“I don’t feel right.”

Mrs. Aono got up from her chair and walked over to place her hands on Kurumu’s shoulders.

“There, there. Do you feel like you need to go to the hospital?”

Kurumu instinctively shook her head, setting her chopsticks aside. She clutched both her hands at her bosom, closing her eyes as her heart was squeezed so hard it was difficult to breath.

“I want my mommy.”

Kurumu shivered as fingers brushed through her tresses.

“That’s precious. I don’t think I’ve heard Tsukune address me as mommy in years.”

“Because that would be embarrassing.”

“You should go get dressed, Ms. Kurono. I need to speak with my son.”

Sniffling, Kurumu stood up when Mrs. Aono’s hands left her. She flinched at the touch of a small hand. Realizing it was Yukari, she took the witch’s hand and they walked slowly across the living room.

“Am I in trouble?”

“I think we need to discuss your situation more thoroughly.”

Yukari let go of her hand once they entered their room, closing the door behind them. Kurumu stumbled with a moment of indecision before remembering they were to get dressed. Rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand, she wandered over to her suitcase and knelt down.

Kurumu glanced over the contents of her suitcase. Mrs. Aono had arranged everything nicely though the mother had taken out Kurumu’s schoolbag. Her heart ached at the sight of the souvenir bag with the plums and decorative glass. Grimacing, she clutched at her chemise and tugged it overhead. She wadded up the silky fabric, tossing it against the wall.

She wondered why she had bothered bringing this pretty cheongsam. There was no good situation for her to wear it. The blouse and suspender skirt outfit was much too stuffy to endure a long walk around the town. She would feel kind of stupid to wear one of her school uniforms.

“Can we go home?”

“I’m not going home, Kurumu. As for taking you to your home, I don’t know what you think will happen. It’s not like seeing your mother will make you feel better.”

Kurumu supposed that should be true, but it did not feel that way. Yukari had already stripped and was pulling out garments from her magical bag.

“Something’s not right.”

Yukari sighed dramatically, selecting a black sundress with a sunflower print. She pulled it overhead, slipping her arms through the loops of the spaghetti straps before tugging the fabric down her torso. It was surprisingly tight about Yukari’s midsection and far too loose at the chest.

“The only thing not right is that I’m the eleven year old and you’re the sixteen year old. That was weird to hear you say you want your mommy.”

Kurumu clutched her breast, feeling a sharp jolt of pain. Whimpering, she turned her attention back on her wardrobe options. She supposed she would wear the pink halter top and white jeans she had worn to the aquarium. She grabbed her lavender boyshort panties with the white dot pattern and the pink lace hem. She pulled her panties on first, glancing at Yukari.

“Are you going to wear panties?”

“Why should I?”

The witch smoothed out her sundress which ended below her knees. The fabric hugged Yukari’s hips and rump but looked looser down her legs than Kurumu’s cheongsam.

“Won’t black be hot?”

“Could you quietly dress yourself?”

Kurumu pouted, having felt better with the mild banter. She stepped one leg into the tight jeans, tugging it up to the top of her thigh before slipping her other leg in. She wiggled and hopped on her toes to get the jeans up around her rump.

Yukari was carefully folding and arranging the other garments she had pulled out. Kurumu refrained from asking if Yukari would wear a bra, since that sort of dress would look best with a strapless. She doubted Yukari owned one of those as Kurumu pulled her pink halter top on, not bothering with a bra either.

“Can we go home tonight?”

“No. You saw the train schedules.”

“Can’t we use your magic?”

“Impossible to explain. Most of Niigata isn’t reachable by an evening train from Yamagata.”

“What if we said we were going to your home?”

Yukari sighed, shaking her head.

“Help me tighten these straps.”

“How?”

“It’s called tying knots, Kurumu.”

Kurumu nodded as she walked over to Yukari. She grabbed the strap on Yukari’s shoulder, tugging it up to tighten the fabric against Yukari’s chest. Looping the strap on itself, Kurumu pulled it through for a knot.

“I don’t want to go to my home earlier than I have to.”

“I know. I was meaning we say we go to your place, but go to mine.”

“I know what you meant. I also don’t enjoy the thought of spending more time in your archaic home.”

“Can we go tomorrow?”

Yukari sighed again as Kurumu finished tying the other strap.

“Are you sure you want to leave Tsukune earlier than you have to? We don’t even know if he will be called to the Shuzen Estate for that wedding.”

Kurumu paused, absently touching her breast.

“We were going to leave Friday morning anyways, right? Maybe we leave tomorrow night?”

“I don’t think we ever discussed when we would come back Friday, but I’m fine with leaving tomorrow night under the ruse of going to my home.”

Kurumu looked up at the sound of the doorbell.

“When were you going to make a door back to the school?”

“I can’t do that.”

“Why not?”

“That’s too much energy for me, Kurumu. Especially with how the school barrier works. If I cast that spell now, I might lose consciousness for a whole day.”

“But I thought you said it would be too conspicuous casting it from inside the barrier?”

“I nearly wiped myself out jumping from two stations in the same time continuum. When I was saying those things, I was giving myself far too much credit for what was within my physical limitations.”

“So… you’re not going to make the doorway to the school?”

“Do you want to go home to your mother or not?”

Kurumu bit her lip.

“I guess you’re right.”

“Of course I am. It’ll be fine if I cast it within the barrier if we can convince Ms. Shindou to work with us.”

There was a knock on the door.

“Are you two dressed? Mizore has returned.”

Kurumu felt some of the heaviness on her heart diminish. She smiled softly, still feeling uneasy as she headed over to the door. Yukari sighed, following on her heels.

Mizore stood in the open doorway with her hands clasped at her navel and her head bowed. She was wearing a black tank top Kurumu had never seen her wear before and a pleated white skirt with two purple stripes near the bottom hem. Though the snow girl was at best average for girls their age when it came to bust sizes, that top made her seem more buxom than the times Kurumu had seen Mizore naked.

“I didn’t know you owned other clothes.”

“Can I change?”

“You can pack up your things and get your butt on a train to Asahikawa.”

“Ms. Sendou.”

Yukari huffed, glancing away from Mrs. Aono’s admonishing look.

“I’m sorry for making everyone worry. That was not my intention.”

“What was your intention?”

“I don’t want to hurt Kurumu. Or Tsukune. I’m sorry.”

“Then stop forcing yourself between them.”

Kurumu placed a hand on Yukari’s shoulder, shaking her head.

“As the only experienced adult in the room, I think everyone needs to reflect on what it is they want out of life. While I understand you must have a difficult situation being pressured into an early marriage, this is not an excuse to place your needs first. You have to consider the needs of my son. And as his parent, I don’t feel that a serious relationship is something he needs, regardless of whom that may be with.”

Tsukune grimaced, clenching his fists.

“I’m not asking you to break up with Ms. Kurono. She is a lovely young woman, but she’s still a child. I won’t pretend that I don’t feel the same way about you. You are both in over your heads and should step back instead of allowing your emotions to push you somewhere you are not ready to be.”

“I’m sorry, Mrs. Aono, but I disagree. I don’t have the luxury of time.”

“Allow me to speak to your parents.”

“Why would they listen to you?”

“Because I’m allowing you to stay in our home.”

“You are helping me avoid something. I’m sorry.”

Mrs. Aono sighed.

“Perhaps you should stop by the station and see what it would cost to go home.”

“But Mother-”

“She is right, Tsukune. We are allowing her to defy her parents. That puts us in a poor position to discuss what can be done for her.”

The temperature dipped as Mizore’s hands tightened.

“Please let me stay. I promise I won’t cause trouble. I’ll stay in the room and won’t speak with anyone.”

Mrs. Aono frowned, looking up at the ceiling.

“Is the AC malfunctioning again?”

Tsukune laughed nervously, stepping down into the genkan to grab Mizore by the arm.

“I’m going to take Mizore out for a walk with us. We’ll make sure to stop by the station at some point to let you know what it would cost.”

“Please don’t send me home, Tsukune.”

“We can discuss that later. Come on.”

Tsukune hissed, snatching up his shoes and pushing Mizore back to the door. The temperature in the room quickly warmed back up the moment Tsukune pushed Mizore outside.

“At times he acts so much like his father.”

Kurumu smiled meekly as she walked over to the genkan. She glanced at her bare feet and decided there was enough padding in her school flats that she did not need to fetch socks. Bending down, she put on her shoes while Yukari came over to put on some sandals. Kurumu wished she had brought hers.

“Are you going to send her home, Mrs. Aono?”

“She has a valid point. I can’t speak with her parents if I’m disrespecting their decisions. I’ve discussed with my husband about sending her home but that turns this into a financial matter. Hokkaido is a long way from here and I have no means to contact her family to come get her. And it would be irresponsible to send her home by herself.”

“Wait. You plan to go with her?”

“That would be the responsible thing to do.”

Yukari glanced at Kurumu, her eyes betraying her surprise.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t think you would feel obligated to do that.”

“We are discussing putting a young lady whom has essentially ran away from home on a train. Even if there were no concerns for her safety, I have my doubts she would go home if she was unsupervised.”

Kurumu bowed to Mrs. Aono.

“I’m sorry for causing you trouble.”

“Oh dear. You’re not wearing a bra.”

Kurumu blushed.

“Well… I don’t own a strapless and normal bras look stupid with halter tops.”

Mrs. Aono sighed with a slight shake of her head.

“Have Tsukune call me with the train ticket cost so I can discuss this with my husband.”

“Right. We’ll be going now.”

“Be safe.”

They headed out the front door and down the concrete steps of the porch. Tsukune was out in the street with Mizore whom was hugging herself. Wandering over to the covered gate, Kurumu opened it for Yukari. The warm air smelled fresh. Slipping through the gate behind Yukari, she closed it up.

“So shall we head to the station?”

Tsukune frowned at Yukari.

“There’s no reason to do that right away.”

“Your mother wants to know the price and she’s not going to send this troublemaker home alone.”

“I doubt they would let anyone into my village without notice.”

“We were not in a position to explain to her why her proposal was unlikely. If you were a normal girl, Mrs. Aono’s decision is fundamentally sound.”

“I’m sorry.”

Yukari sighed heavily.

“Between this one wanting to go home and this one refusing to go home, I’ve already had enough for this day. If we’re not going to the station, then I suggest we go to a park. I’d prefer a location that you humans haven’t completely defiled.”

Tsukune chuckled, gesturing behind them.

“Kajo Park is this way.”

Kurumu waited for Tsukune to pass by them, turning on her heel to walk alongside Mizore. Yukari snagged up Kurumu’s left hand, intentionally keeping Kurumu between her and Mizore. Mizore had shoes but no socks.

“Are you okay?”

“I guess.”

“I was worried when you didn’t come home last night.”

“I was told that.”

“Why didn’t you come back?”

“It was late and I didn’t want to be a bother.”

“So you spent the whole night outside?”

“What else could I do?”

Kurumu grimaced as another shooting pain erupted in her center. She made a slight whimper which drew a look of concern from Mizore.

“What’s wrong?”

“It’s your fault. Ever since you ran off, she’s been hurting.”

“My fault?”

“You clearly know little of the myths of succubi. It is written that the first daughter of Lilith died of a broken heart. If a situation pushes Kurumu into an anxiety attack, she collapses.”

“That’s not entirely true, Yukari.”

“That is what you told me.”

Kurumu forced a smile as her heart continued to ache.

“Well… I learned a little more at the hospital. I have muscles about my heart which constrict. The Headmaster said grief could crush my heart.”

“That’s not fair.”

“I don’t see what he gains in lying. And Ms. Sasayaki admitted my heart was different.”

“But what happens if you had to break up with Tsukune?”

Kurumu smiled at Yukari, squeezing her hand.

“I imagine it would hurt.”

“Hurt? You collapsed thinking you couldn’t be with him anymore. This is serious.”

“Would she die?”

“What are you three talking about?”

Tsukune slipped his phone into the side pocket of his green cargo pants. Kurumu forced a smile.

“Did you call your cousin?”

“I left a message. She must be sleeping in.”

They had only made it halfway down the next residential block.

“I was asking Mizore how she convinced the driver to let her get off with you.”

Tsukune sighed as he fell in step with them.

“That was kind of what Aoi and I decided would work best.”

“Umizake agreed to this?”

“He gave her the option to stay with him. There was a huge argument before we got off. Ms. Genzouyaki was troubled, saying that Mizore should stay with her. Ms. Unari protested over lack of space but Ms. Kakeru was willing to forego her stay with Ms. Genzouyaki if that made things fine with everyone else.”

“I’m guessing Satsuki refused.”

“She doesn’t like me.”

“Satsuki doesn’t like most people.”

“She should have spent the summer with her fiancé.”

“Ms. Unari felt the same way but Ms. Genzouyaki was fiercely against that.”

“It sounds like you guys had a long discussion for a short bus ride.”

Tsukune waved his hand dismissively as they arrived at the next intersection. He started on a diagonal path for the clock in the open area. Beyond the clock, the path cut up through a break in the trees which was flanked by stone walls.

“We had three stops before mine so it wasn’t a short ride at all.”

Kurumu nodded. She remembered the out of prefecture bus routes had to go to several locations, so it did make sense that it would take longer. She noticed that there was a building behind the row of trees.

“Perhaps we should introduce one of your childhood friends to Ms. Shirayuki.”

“What for?”

“So you can stop interfering with Kurumu’s relationship.”

Kurumu smiled, touching her aching chest.

“I remember when you were opposed to my relationship.”

“I remember when circumstances were different.”

“I only need Tsukune once or twice. It doesn’t have to be permanent.”

“You should want more than that.”

“I do, Tsukune. I do want more from you.”

Tsukune sighed as they approached what appeared to be a bridge. There was a line of water between the road and trees Kurumu had never noticed before.

“There was a river here?”

“It’s a moat. Kajo Park is about Yamagata castle.”

“Wants aren’t the same as needs. I know I shouldn’t want more from you.”

Tsukune sighed again as they started across the bridge.

“That’s why you should ask this from another person.”

“I could have a baby for you, since Kurumu can’t. The three of us can have a child together.”

“Kurumu informed us that she can be fixed by Mrs. Shuzen. That is the promise from Moka’s mother, whom seems trustworthy. Kurumu can make a baby with Tsukune without your interference.”

Mizore cocked her head, regarding Kurumu.

“When will you be fixed?”

Kurumu shrugged as they reached the other side of the bridge where the path cut through a break in the stone wall. The path curved up to the left between stone walls. There was a sign up ahead which gave an overview of Kajo Park with several buildings indicated. It looked like they had a baseball field.

“If it happens soon, I am willing to carry your child.”

“You change tunes easily.”

“My primary goal has always been to have a child to avoid being forced into an unwanted marriage and an unwanted profession.”

“Wouldn’t a succubus child get you exiled?”

“It’s not like they would know she’s a succubus right away.”

Yukari nodded with an impressed look as they followed the path between the stone walls.

“That is a valid point.”

Kurumu recalled mommy telling Mizore that hosting was not safe for her kind. She had no idea if mommy had been correctly informed of that or if that Hajinai woman had merely wanted to avoid bringing Mizore’s mother into things.

“Have you considered seducing Umizake?”

“What for?”

“I think Umizake does care for you, but he won’t show it unless you show interest in him.”

Mizore sighed as the path turned right into a large parking lot which preceded the white, multistory building they had seen from across the moat.

“I don’t see why you think that works towards my goals.”

“Well… what if it becomes a relationship you want? Would it still matter to you if it was arranged?”

“Should Tsukune be with Moka because someone brought him to Yokai for Moka?”

“False correlation. My Moka does not require a sexual relationship with Tsukune.”

Tsukune chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his neck.

“I mean… I’d be lying to say I would object to being with Moka if Kurumu wasn’t my girlfriend. But Yukari is right that I can satisfy any destiny I have with Moka by simply being her friend.”

Mizore crossed her arms about her chest, nearly causing a boob to slip out of her loose tank top.

“I reject the idea that I have to marry someone picked out for me.”

“Are you worried he wouldn’t find you attractive?”

“Kotsubo didn’t want me.”

“Kotsubo was much older than you.”

“He was with another student before me.”

“A girl whom is three years older than you.”

“Three years isn’t that much of a difference.”

Yukari huffed.

“It is to law officials.”

Tsukune laughed as his phone started to ring. Pulling it out of his pocket, he grinned at the screen.

“Looks like Kyo woke up.”

* * *

Kurumu stumbled as she was pulled into the side of Masuda Kaori. She clutched the white plastic bag to her chest, managing a smile as the girl’s arm rested across her shoulders. The girl had on a white Giants jersey with a matching black cap. Her long ponytail was pulled through the hole in the back with the rim of her cap tilted up to accommodate her hair. Her denim shorts were often hidden by the long jersey.

“Nothing like shopping to make a girl feel better, right?”

Kurumu smiled, nodding. The muscles about her heart had relaxed though she doubted it had anything to do with blowing more than half of her remaining cash on a lovely black yukata dotted with pink carnations. She had needed time after seeing the souvenir shop from last night. For some reason, she had broken into tears and had found it difficult to breath. It had made all the girls worry over her as this had been her second breakdown.

“Now you have to wear that proper. No respectable girl wears lingerie beneath their yukata.”

“Don’t listen to that deviant, Ms. Kurono.”

Kyoko shook her head as she walked out of the kimono shop with Yukari and Tsukune. Kyoko had on a sleeveless, white racerback shirt with RIP Slyme scrawled across her bosom. The shirt was tucked in a pair of faded blue jeans. Like Kaori, she was wearing casual sneakers and socks.

“Isn’t lingerie optional with most dresses?”

Kyoko favored a puzzled look upon Yukari.

“I guess you can get away with it, but I’ve never thought of it as optional.”

“Lingerie is always optional for the bold.”

Onishi Ena was a tall brunette with short, boyish hair. She pushed a stray lock behind her ear and adjusted her glasses as she came over to join them. She had a loose, baggy brown shirt with black buttons which served no purpose since it was a pullover. Her pristine white slacks flared out at her ankles about her wide high heels which gave her enough extra height to be on Tsukune’s level. She towered over the rest of them and smugly enjoyed it. She slung her purchase over her shoulder.

“Pity you won’t be able to attend the festival. My pictures of you trying it on will have to suffice.”

Kurumu shivered. Onishi was as bad as some of the guys back at Yokai. Normally interested girls gave off this sugary and sickeningly sweet sensation, but the desire Onishi exuded was unlike anything Kurumu had experienced before. It had her wonder if this was the difference between a girl curious about her and a girl whom actually wanted her. Of course there was no polite way of asking Onishi about it.

“When did you take pictures of her?”

Onishi grinned, adjusting her glasses.

“I have my ways.”

“Whatever. Was there any other things you wanted to buy? We can help you out.”

“Uh… I don’t think so.”

“You sure?”

Kurumu was not about to bring up buying lingerie in front of Onishi. She also had depleted her cash reserves to a little more than three thousand yen, which she was hesitant to spend today.

“Hey. We’re missing that fainting punk girl.”

Tsukune looked about and smiled sheepishly.

“Sorry. I must have left her in there. I’ll be right back.”

Kurumu smiled as she leaned against Masuda. While Kyoko had been cautious about Mizore being a potential delinquent, the other girls had been remarkably accepting of Mizore. Their first stop of the morning had been at Kyoko’s corner home which had a pretty garden in the front. Onishi had already been in the house since her home was only a couple blocks from Kyoko’s. They had chatted for a few minutes before locking up and heading over to Masuda’s apartment.

That was where Kurumu had her first breakdown. Unlike the other girls whom had phones, pretty homes and stable families, Masuda was the only daughter of a single mother. Masuda lived in a tiny apartment across the street from Nishida Central Park not far from the elementary school where the girls had all become friends. Masuda's mother rarely was home, working two steady jobs to afford Masuda's tuition on top of the rest of the household expenses.

“Hey, Kyo. Take my picture with the girl whom made our Tsuki into a man.”

Kurumu blushed as Onishi chuckled.

“Wouldn't it be better to have Tsuki in the picture?”

“We can do that when he gets back with rocker chick. Come on.”

Kurumu smiled softly as Kyoko came around to stand in front of them. She staggered forward a step under the sudden weight of Onishi's arm as the tall girl took a pose on her other side.

“Do you want to be in the picture, Ms. Sendou?”

Shrugging, Yukari came around to stand in front of Kurumu. Kyoko regarded her screen and directed them to smile. A couple seconds later and Kyoko grinned, shaking her phone.

“Do you want me to send these to you?”

They were on the fourth floor of the S-PAL mall tied to the Yamagata station. As it was a weekday, it was not that busy though there were some people milling about this afternoon. They had eaten lunch at the Lotteria, a fast food burger joint on the first floor, after Mizore had recovered from her last fainting spell.

“I would have to empty my memory card first. Maybe later.”

“You should send them to Tsuki.”

“Don't worry I will.”

“You're all chummy with the girl whom stole your Tsuki away.”

Masuda snorted at Onishi before nuzzling her cheek against Kurumu's head.

“I'm fine with giving him to a girl like me.”

“She looks nothing like you.”

Masuda pulled back but left her arm gently on Kurumu's shoulder.

“She understands. Besides… I haven't even thought that much about Tsuki since I joined the softball team. There's no point fretting over someone I would barely get to see anymore.”

“I recall you being disappointed he failed the Kita entrance exam.”

“Oh please. Whom wasn't disappointed when he failed all of his exams?”

“Sorry for the delay.”

Kurumu glanced over her shoulder. Tsukune was grinning as he walked a couple steps ahead of Mizore. The snow girl was rubbing her eyes and shuffling her feet.

“She was tucked in a corner, napping.”

“You have some strange girls in your high school.”

“As if you're one to talk.”

“She's never been good with the heat and I don't think she slept that well last night.”

“Get over here and have your picture taken with us.”

Kyoko laughed sheepishly, looking at her phone.

“I just realized I didn't take any pictures of our trip to Lina World yesterday. I'm so sorry.”

“Lina World? Dear God, Kyoko. Were you trying to torture them?”

“It was fun, Ms. Masuda.”

“I think her inquiry was valid.”

If Kurumu had a free hand, she would have jostled the brat. Tsukune was steering a wobbly Mizore over to them, looking them over.

“Where do you want me standing?”

“Put your arms over Kaori. She's always dreamed about it.”

“Shut up.”

Tsukune chuckled as he settled in on Masuda's other side. He was holding Mizore against his side to help her remain steady as Kyoko backed out for a wider shot. Onishi placed a hand gently on Kurumu's shoulder. They smiled as Kyoko worked the buttons on her phone.

“Do you want me to send these to you or shall I take a couple on your phone, Tsuki?”

“Hand me your phone, Aono.”

Tsukune frowned as Onishi stepped away from Kurumu and held a hand out.

“Why?”

“Because I'm swapping spots with Kyo.”

“That's a good idea. Get over here, Kyo!”

Tsukune reluctantly surrendered his phone to the tall, bespectacled girl. Her heels clipped on the floor as she moved back to where Kyoko had been standing while Kyoko took Onishi's vacated spot. Kyoko was content to stand closely at Kurumu’s side while Onishi flipped open Tsukune’s phone and held it up.

“Everyone make lewd faces for Aono to enjoy in his private time.”

“Take the picture.”

Onishi grinned, pushing a button which caused a white light to flash. Kyoko giggled as Onishi flashed them with the phone a couple more times.

“You didn't need the flash.”

Onishi shrugged as she clipped her way back over, returning the phone.

“As long as Aono is fine with me flashing him, there should be no complaints.”

The weight of Masuda's arm finally left her shoulder as the ponytailed girl turned on Tsukune.

“We should hang out tomorrow.”

“Don't you have practice?”

“One day isn't going to hurt anything, Kyo. I'll say I'm sick or something.”

Onishi clucked her tongue while shaking her head.

“Your poor mother will be disappointed.”

“Bah. My poor mother won't mind if I have a bit of fun. She comes home to a clean apartment and a meal prepared for her. I dare her to complain.”

Kurumu smiled, feeling her heart ache as she thought about mommy. She had never been so kind to help mommy with the household chores. Now with her living most her year in a boarding school, she would never have the chance.

“Are you okay, Kurumu?”

Kurumu glanced at Tsukune and nodded.

“Yea. I'm feeling better.”

“We should stop by the house to drop off your yukata.”

“And drop off Ms. Shirayuki. She might faint on us again if we take her out on another long walk.”

Mizore was wobbling upright with a hand pressed to her temple. One of the straps of her black top had drifted off her shoulder and the garment was damp with sweat beneath her bosom. Her nipples were pushing against the fabric notably.

“We should have had her change clothes when we stopped by the house for Ms. Kurono's purse.”

Masuda slipped around Tsukune to tug Mizore against her side.

“I'll walk with her this time. I still can’t get over how cold her skin is. It’s like walking with a melting ice cube. So where should we go next if shopping is out?”

“We need to price some tickets for Ms. Shirayuki.”

“Yea, you guys said something about her being a runaway.”

Kurumu disliked how Yukari had explained Mizore to these girls, thought it was sadly accurate.

“I imagine it will be very expensive to send her home by train. A plane might be cheaper.”

Tsukune chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his head.

“If it's that bad, I'm sure my parents will have to let her stay.”

“We won't know anything till we ask.”

Yukari huffed with her arms crossed as she headed for the escalator bank in the center of the open space between the shops. Grinning, Onishi fell in step with the small girl's strides. Kurumu smiled as she felt the gentle touch of Tsukune's hand on her shoulder. Nodding at him, she started towards the others with Kyoko keeping pace on her left as they made their way around the wall to the escalator which would take them down to the lower floors.

“I have to admit my memories of Masuda were much different.”

“What's that supposed to mean?”

“You were always bossy and difficult to talk to.”

“That's because Kaori loves being in control. I'm sure that was obvious when you saw her apartment.”

“Oh, stuff it, Ena. A clean home is easier to manage.”

“I don't think I've ever been to her apartment before, though we did hang out at that park a lot.”

Yukari grabbed the black band of the escalator and stepped on the moving stair. Kurumu thought to pull away, but Tsukune tugged her in against his side as he stepped on the stair behind Onishi. Smiling softly, she leaned against him as they descended.

“With Kaori’s training, she will be prepared for her inevitable marriage to a useless lout whom spends all his time and money on loose women.”

“Don't forecast my future.”

“Where shall we head after this?”

“Perhaps we can visit Aono’s junior high?”

“Why does everyone keep suggesting I go back to that prison?”

“Hey now. This is a tour of your past for your girlfriend.”

“So far it feels like you're all trying your hardest to embarrass me.”

Kurumu smiled as they neared the third floor. For all his protests, she could tell he enjoyed being around these girls again. They had goofed off a little at the park by Masuda's apartment before showing her the indoor swimming pool where they all had learned how to swim. Since his house had not been far from the pool, they had stopped by to pick up her purse before heading over to his elementary school across the train tracks. Tsukune had admitted that only a small section was the school he had went to since the city had made a huge expansion in 2004. The city was leaving the old school standing, seeking to classify it as a historical site since it was the first school.

“Then where would you suggest we go?”

“Well… the arcade at Kajo Central is nearby.”

Masuda sighed, rubbing Mizore's shoulder.

“I suppose we could spend some time there but we are at least going to walk around your junior high.”

“I guess we can walk by it.”

Yukari stepped off the escalator onto the third floor. The witch walked a couple steps to the side, waiting for them. Nodding at Kurumu, Yukari grabbed the black band and stepped onto the next escalator.

“What about the maid cafe my Moka said you went to?”

All eyes turned upon Tsukune before he could get on the next escalator.

“Maid cafe?”

“When did this happen?”

“Where is it?”

Tsukune laughed sheepishly as he stepped onto the moving stair.

“That's something Noguchi dragged us to.”

“I remember that turd. Why were you hanging out with a creepy dork like that?”

“Well… I always saw him at the arcade so it kind of just happened.”

“You have been led astray, Aono. Please tell us where this establishment is so that we can determine how far off the path this has taken you.”

“You just want to see the maids.”

Onishi adjusted her glasses.

“Naturally. How else can we decide the appropriate level of punishment?”

“We only went a couple times. I don't remember the place or where it is.”

Kyoko smirked at Tsukune, shaking her head.

“Sure. They drugged you, threw you in the back of a van and you woke up in the cafe.”

“Well… I vaguely know where it is but we can't walk around aimlessly. Mizore won't make it.”

“If you don't take us there than we will be forced to assume the worst case scenario.”

Kurumu frowned, glancing at Onishi.

“What's the worst case?”

“Full service.”

“What's full service?”

Yukari huffed as they neared the second floor.

“She means sexual favors, Kurumu.”

Kurumu blushed at the thought of Tsukune having sex with some strange girl in a maid outfit. She then thought about the day of her departure and how he had liked her wearing the maid uniform and thong.

“Do you have a maid fetish?”

“It was nothing like that! It was just a bunch of girls being overly nice and cute to get excessive tips from desperate guys whom can't find girlfriends.”

“An astute observation. So now that you have acquired a girlfriend, are you afraid to introduce her to your days of despair?”

“Well… he was a virgin on his birthday…”

An uneasy silence settled over the group at Kurumu's admission. Yukari was the first off the escalator, walking off to the side away from the escalators. Onishi sighed, grabbing the witch by the shoulder to prevent her from getting too far ahead of the group.

“We were teasing him, Ms. Kurono. No maid cafe would actually offer that sort of thing.”

“Yea… that ruins our fun.”

Onishi smirked at them as they got off the escalator.

“You are all blushing.”

“That's not true!”

“Wishing you had been his first?”

Masuda scowled, clinging Mizore to her side.

“Shut up.”

“It's embarrassing to think of him having sex with Ms. Kurono.”

“I guess I would feel a little uncomfortable if you had a boyfriend.”

“We can keep talking while moving.”

Yukari huffed, pulling sharply away from Onishi. Things were a little busier on the second floor due to it emptying directly into the train station. There were some novelty shops on the right.

“She's in a hurry to be somewhere.”

“She doesn't get along with Ms. Shirayuki.”

Masuda chuckled, giving Mizore a squeeze.

“Can't say I blame her. Why chase after Tsuki when you have a fiancé?”

“It's an arranged marriage.”

“You said you met this fiancé. Is he cute, Ms. Kurono?”

“He’s tall and one of our top students.”

“She’s not asking for your opinion, Tsuki.”

“Though that’s nice to hear he’s smart.”

Kurumu laughed softly, leaning against Tsukune as they neared the end of the shops. Across the walkway was the entrance to a hotel and off to the left was the east exit from the station.

“I think he likes Mizore, but won’t say it until she accepts him.”

“Okay… is he ugly as sin or something?”

Kurumu had to smile.

“No. I don’t think he’s bad looking. I have asked Mizore to give him a fair chance.”

Masuda sighed dramatically.

“It would be nice to have an arranged marriage to some cute guy.”

“Since when have you ever liked something picked out for you?”

“This is different. And since Ena here forced us all into that forsaken place, we’ll never find boyfriends. There were plenty of closer coed high schools we could have attended.”

“Nobody forced you to enroll in Kita. And Sayaka has managed to find a boyfriend.”

“That traitorous twit. It was her fault for getting us all branded as freaks in junior high.”

“You weren’t interested in any guys in junior high.”

“I would have been interested in a guy interested in me if he was cute.”

At the end of the shops they had turned right, taking the passage to the station. They had walked this path yesterday as it was a convenient method of crossing the tracks.

“Could we visit their high school?”

“Why would you want to do that?”

Kurumu shrugged, leaning against him.

“I don’t know what else we would do after seeing your junior high.”

“There are much more fun places to go if we’re willing to walk that far.”

“Yea, well… I only have so much cash so keep that in mind before spending my money.”

“The pool is cheap if one of you are willing to buy Ms. Kurono a swimsuit.”

Onishi hesitated as they reached the point where the train station shops started. She glanced over at Kurumu, adjusting her glasses with a nod. Kurumu shivered at the sensation the girl favored upon her.

“That might be a worthwhile investment.”

“Please don’t trouble yourselves. I know they won’t have anything in my size in stock.”

“Are we cool with asking your size?”

Kurumu smiled, supposing it would do no harm.

“75G.”

“Good God girl. And you just turned sixteen?”

Masuda shook her head as they walked by the intersecting passage with the gates down to the platform. Yukari had already passed through the glass door to the ticket information center and was taking a spot at the end of the line. Onishi grabbed the portal, holding it open for the rest of them.

“I can’t imagine having to run around with that sort of baggage.”

“You don’t have any baggage.”

Masuda stuck her tongue out at Onishi as they filtered in through the door.

“They did put her in the centerfield because she’s the fastest on the team.”

“That does not mean I’m flat, Kyo. It’s called a sports bra.”

“If you cut your hair you could be a starter on the boys’ team.”

“You’re not one to talk. You don’t even own a bikini.”

“I’m intelligent enough to recognize how futile that would be.”

“This is really not the setting to have this discussion.”

Kurumu smiled at Kyoko’s distress, aware that several others were regarding their group with frowns. Yukari had reached the information counter which was being run by a dark haired man wearing a blue jacket over a white dress shirt.

“May I help you?”

“Yes. We were wanting to get a price for a ticket to Asahikawa.”

“Asahikawa?”

“In Hokkaido. It is a major city.”

The man frowned.

“Hokkaido? You would have to take the train to Sendai if you wanted to go there.”

“That sounds reasonable.”

“How quickly are you wanting to get there?”

Yukari glanced back at them but Kurumu could only shrug.

“Within a day would be preferable. I’m sure my mother would want to minimalize the need for hotels.”

“Then the Tohoku Hokkaido Shinkansen would be the most sensible route.”

Kurumu grimaced, aware how pricey the Yamagata Shinkansen had been. Still it probably was cheaper than going a more time consuming route which required a hotel stay.

“How much longer would a non Shinkansen route take?”

The attendant chuckled, shaking his head.

“Much too long if you wish to not have to spend the night somewhere.”

“How much is the ticket?”

The attendant held up a hand as he worked on a nearby terminal.

“I’m first checking to see if it is possible to get you to your destination in one day.”

The attendant whistled with a slight shake of his head. He turned back to them with a smile.

“Asahikawa does have a station on the Hakodate train out of Sapporo. We have three trains leaving this station for Sendai every week day which could connect to the Shinkansen to Sapporo. There’s a morning train at nine, a noon train and an afternoon train at two. It doesn’t matter which one you take. The price is the same and all can’t get you to Asahikawa any faster than ten hours.”

“That sounds rough. This girl can’t handle two hours in the sun.”

Masuda chuckled, patting Mizore in the back. The snow girl glanced at Masuda, shaking her head.

“How much is the cost?”

“Twenty five thousand yen.”

“Isn’t that a bit high?”

The attendant smiled politely, shaking his head.

“Twenty five thousand, six hundred fifty yen.”

“Wouldn’t a plane ticket be cheaper?”

The attendant shrugged, holding up his hands.

“I cannot compare that, but I can assure you that this price would be cheaper than taking different trains and spending nights in hotels. There is also the fact that the Shinkansen is the only train which crosses the sea. At some point you would either have to take that train or catch a ferry.”

Tsukune chuckled, shaking his head.

“That’s like seventy seven thousand yen for my mother to take her back. There’s no way my parents are going to afford that.”

“Thank you, Sir.”

Yukari bowed slightly to the attendant, whom nodded his head.

“Have a good day.”

As they headed out of the information center, Kyoko let out a huge sigh while shaking her head.

“Can you imagine how much stuff you could buy with seventy seven thousand yen?”

“We could easily get her a swimsuit.”

Kyoko giggled, slapping Tsukune on the shoulder.

“Text your mother that total. She’ll probably flip out.”

“We could stop by the library and check on the costs for flights from Sendai to Sapporo.”

“I suppose we could do that. Is a half hour at your arcade good enough?”

“At least make it an hour.”

“Come on, Tsuki. If we’re stopping at the library, we can’t be wasting a bunch of time at your arcade.”

Tsukune let go of Kurumu as they started down the walkway over the train tracks. He flipped open his phone and started punching in numbers.

“We don’t need to stop at the library. Mom can have Dad check on plane schedules and ticket costs at his workplace. An hour at the arcade and a quick stop by my junior high before taking Mizore home. I don’t really care what we do after that.”

Kyoko smiled at him.

“You’re being surprisingly assertive.”

“Never stand in the way of a geek and his games.”

Tsukune glanced at Masuda, shaking his head.

“I’ll pay for your tokens if you’re worried about the costs.”

“Then I’m fine with an hour.”

Kurumu chuckled, leaning back against Tsukune after he pocketed his phone. They were steering off to the right along the walkway which crossed over to the second floor of Kajo Central.

“They really are like our friends at school. The girls we fly with.”

Tsukune smirked, draping his arm over her shoulder and pulling her in.

“I guess they are.”

* * *

“Are you sure you’re okay?”

Kurumu favored Kyoko a pained smile as she clung to the metal links anchored to the bar above. She rocked back and forth on the pads of her feet, feeling her heart relax. She had no idea why it hurt again. It had calmed down so much during the arcade and had not been a trouble at all these past few hours.

There had been nothing special about the arcade or Tsukune’s junior high. It actually did look somewhat like what she expected a prison would resemble with the tall chain-link fence erected about the grounds. Kurumu was thankful that Mizore was starting to wilt in the prime hours of the sun, providing an excuse not to explore the place.

After dumping Mizore off at Tsukune’s house, Masuda had convinced Mrs. Aono to spot them some cash for the Yamagata bowling alley. It was not an expensive outing and she promised Kyoko would pay her back, which Kyoko agreed she could if Mrs. Aono wanted.

“Should we call Auntie?”

Kurumu shook her head, knowing this pain would not go away like that. She pushed back on her swing, lifting her legs so that she could glide all the way forward. She took in a deep breath as she regarded the back of the bowling alley in front of them.

“I’ll be fine. I’m sure when I go home, everything will be better.”

“You’re such a baby.”

Yukari was seated in the swing on Kurumu’s left while to the right Kyoko was leaning on the post holding up the bar overhead. Tsukune was still inside finishing up his game with the other girls.

“I’m sorry.”

“You’re just stressed over Ms. Shirayuki.”

“It’s not that.”

Yukari sighed.

“I don’t understand her. From what I know about Mr. Umizake, there is no reason for her to refuse this marriage proposal.”

“She doesn’t love him.”

“She doesn’t love Tsukune.”

Kurumu paused, having no argument against that.

“I… I just want to see my mother.”

“I used to have days like that.”

Kyoko smiled softly, pulling her phone out of back pocket.

“Something feels off or goes wrong. You think maybe your parents can make it better, because they know so much more than you do.”

“I assure you that’s not the case.”

“Then what is it?”

Kurumu shrugged as she rocked back and forth.

“I want to be held. To feel her against me. Warm. Protected. Loved.”

“I haven’t felt like that for years. I guess that happens when you come home to an empty house more often than not. When being loved is something you can’t get on demand. Even with this silly phone which supposedly makes us closer.”

Kurumu winced at the thought of coming home to a place without mommy. For so many years, that was something she could always count on. Mommy would be home for her. Now with this deal made with Mrs. Shuzen, those days were coming to an end.

“Do you think your parents will hurt when you leave?”

“That’s something they agreed to when they gave birth to us.”

Kurumu smiled at Yukari’s gruff response.

“I doubt there’s that much thought put into it.”

“And I doubt my parents would hurt. I think it’s more likely that they wouldn’t notice the difference.”

Kurumu shuddered at the thought. She let go of the chain with her right hand, bringing it to her breast as she closed her eyes tightly.

“Kurumu, stop. You are personalizing other people’s problems and it doesn’t do anyone good.”

Kyoko smiled, slipping her phone back in her pocket.

“Don’t worry about it, Ms. Kurono. I know I make it sound like my family life is bad, but it’s not. I guess the best word for it is empty. That’s what it is. Empty. The house. The relationships. It’s there but there’s nothing inside of it. I know it might not seem good, but it doesn’t mean it’s bad. Not when you look at the kind of life Masuda has endured.”

“That’s a positive way of approaching disappointment.”

“I guess. Anyways, that’s why I said you guys were lucky this morning. Normally you’d never catch me in that house, but I slept in. Probably from that spin Tsukune surprised me with.”

Kurumu chuckled at the memory, feeling a little better.

“We should change subjects. Something more positive and uplifting.”

“Any suggestions?”

“We could talk about how this brat isn’t wearing any underwear.”

“This dress is long enough.”

“That’s hilarious, but not exactly a topic we can talk long about.”

“Do you ever forego lingerie?”

“Only when I forget.”

“Kurumu often doesn’t wear a bra.”

“Because I only have four and I don’t own any strapless bras to go with half of my casual outfits.”

“I’m surprised you have a shortage if you’ve taken Tsuki with you lingerie shopping multiple times.”

Kurumu giggled, shaking her head.

“It’s only been twice and the most I’ve ever bought was panties. I don’t have money.”

“You two are so alike. I don’t think Masuda owns any normal bras these days. Ever since she started softball… well, they only have so much money so she said it made sense.”

Kurumu nodded, feeling her heart squeeze a little.

“What about Ms. Onishi?”

“Ena? I don’t think any of us dare to ask about her lingerie.”

“Is she into girls?”

Kyoko glanced about nervously.

“Uh… we don’t know? She’s weird but it might all be a game she’s playing.”

Kurumu smiled, contemplating other subjects they could talk about.

“Do you think we’ll meet Ms. Kobayashi tomorrow?”

“Who knows?”

“What is she like?”

“I believe I’ve already told you about her craziness.”

Kurumu grinned, returning her hand to the chain to swing gently.

“Yea… but that was a phase. What was she like before?”

“Hmm. I guess you could say she was our creationist.”

“What does that mean?”

“She was always fussing over things. Drawing, painting, building. She got her parents to buy her a makeup set back in the second grade and we had to learn with her. There was no negotiating with her.”

Yukari huffed.

“My mother won’t buy me makeup.”

“Neither does mine, though she’s not hawking what I spend my allowance on.”

“Is makeup expensive?”

“Not really, but when you have a limited income, you don’t want to spend it on junk that doesn’t seem to improve your looks at all. That and our school will make you wash your face if it’s too obvious.”

“So… she’s a girly girl?”

Kyoko laughed, nodding.

“Yea. Far more girly than the rest of us. She’s bleached her hair blond so many times that the school is convinced she’s a foreigner. She used to carry around a tote with hair accessories and cheap jewelry. Her parents are pretty well off, so she was quick to let us have whatever we wanted from her tote. I don’t think they ever gave her stuff that was valuable.”

“Is she smart?”

“I wouldn’t say so.”

“But you stated that she was going to a cram school.”

“Her parents can afford to send her to one. It also helps that she has a clear goal in mind.”

“A career?”

“Yup. She decided last year that she would become an architect.”

“I’m surprised she didn’t go with fashion.”

Kyoko chuckled, shaking her head.

“I think her days of dressing Tsuki up in gowns are long behind her.”

“Gowns?”

“Just things she did to a young boy whom we all loved to have around.”

Kurumu smiled, thinking she would have to ask Tsukune about his crossdressing days.

“Tsukune did mention a few junior high friends whom he has known a long time. An Ishii and Hara whom both enrolled in East.”

“Jun and Hiro. What about them?”

“Yukari was trying to meet them tomorrow before we go.”

“I was trying to pawn Ms. Shirayuki off to an eager virgin, since getting knocked up is her priority.”

Kyoko giggled, shaking her head.

“You can’t be serious. Anyways, they used to be fun but we went our separate ways.”

“I heard they tired of being evil minions which Ms. Kobayashi attacked.”

Kyoko laughed nervously, rubbing the back of her neck.

“Well… sort of. Jun had a big crush on Sayaka. We all knew it. Ena thinks something happened between the two which prompted Sayaka’s craziness.”

“Tsukune didn’t mention anything about it.”

“I doubt Tsuki knew. It wouldn’t surprise me if Hiro didn’t realize it either. But Hiro would never come play with us without Jun, so… yea.”

Kurumu smiled softly, noting that the others were walking across the street towards them. She let go of the chains and stood up from the swing.

“Do you think we should head home?”

“Already? It’s not even six.”

“What time were you planning on heading back?”

“Didn't Auntie say she would call for us?”

“What are we talking about?”

Kurumu smiled as she regarded the dirt. Tsukune was admiring her which felt nice. Yukari stepped in beside her, tugging the bottom of her shirt.

“We were discussing if we should head back to your home or not.”

“Kyo's right. Mom said she would call. She wants to have a proper discussion with Mizore and Dad before having us around.”

Masuda hopped over to Kurumu's side, draping an arm over her shoulder.

“We could always hit the batting cages. They're not far from here.”

“That costs money you don’t have and I have no desire for further physical activity.”

“You're such a weakling, Ena.”

“Kaori forgets that she's in the company of ladies.”

Masuda stuck her tongue out at Onishi. Sighing, she leaned her head against Kurumu's.

“What else could we do?”

“Well… Sega World is close by.”

“Really, Tsuki? We've already spent more than an hour at your silly arcade.”

Tsukune chuckled sheepishly.

“It's not quite the same thing.”

Kyoko and Onishi shook their heads as Masuda eased off Kurumu without letting her go.

“Maybe we could eat dinner? Spice Picca is down the street and I'm in the mood for curry.”

“That also costs money you don’t have.”

“I don't think my mother wants us eating dinner while we're out.”

“We don't have that many options, Aono.”

“What about visiting one of your homes? We didn't see your place, Ms. Onishi.”

Onishi smirked at Kurumu.

“I don't know if I could take you home with me. My little brothers might succumb to your charms.”

“Then… maybe Ms. Kobayashi?”

Kyoko frowned as the group quieted.

“I don't know if we should intrude. Her family might be having dinner right now.”

“But that guarantees the brat would be home.”

“Not necessarily. She could still be out with her boyfriend.”

Masuda grinned wider at Onishi.

“Even better. We can tell her parents all about her mischief.”

“That could cause quite some trouble if they don’t know about him.”

Masuda huffed, removing her arm from Kurumu's shoulder to cross hers about her chest.

“So? It serves her right for getting a boyfriend without telling anyone.”

“Stop being childish.”

“Childish? If that twit thought she was doing something right she would have told everyone about it.”

“That's not an excuse to cause her grief.”

“She threw us away, Ena. Do you think she would talk to you if you weren't in her homeroom?”

“Let it go, Kaori.”

“You know I'm right. We only had another year together and she quit on us for no good reason.”

“What if she loves him?”

“Then I better get a damn wedding invitation!”

Onishi sighed heavily. Forcing a smile upon Kurumu, she bowed her head slightly.

“I'm sorry for her rude behavior.”

“Yea. I'm totally the bad guy here.”

Onishi grinned with a gesture down the street.

“Perhaps we should all cool off at the bathhouse?”

“I don't know about that. What if Mom calls while I'm in there?”

“You can text her that you will be going to the bathhouse with us. Maybe Kaori can bathe on your side.”

“Ha, ha. Very funny. You'd have a better chance getting in there than me.”

Kurumu smiled at their antics, sharing a glance with Kyoko. The cousin smiled apologetically.

“Will it be crowded, Ms. Onishi?”

“Given the hour, I don't think so. Most people whom would use the facility would eat dinner first.”

Yukari nodded with a contemplative expression.

“I've never been to a public bathhouse. Do we need bathing supplies?”

“They sell most things at the counter and also have vending machines with small bottles of soap and shampoo in the locker rooms. They have their own towels, though some do show their age.”

Masuda draped her arm over Kurumu's shoulder again.

“Ena just wants to see Tsuki's girl naked.”

“And you don't?”

“I'm a little curious, though it's obvious she has an awesome body. You don't mind if I squeeze your boobs once or twice, right?”

Kurumu pouted, feeling a surge of desire from Tsukune.

“Why would you want to do that?”

“For comparison's sake. You can squeeze mine if you like.”

“Please don't molest my girlfriend.”

Onishi adjusted her glasses with her own flavor of desire upon Kurumu.

“I prefer to call it research.”

“We should get going. Ena can call her parents to pick us up afterwards.”

Yukari took Kyoko's hand and they started back to the sidewalk which flanked the road for the bowling alley. Masuda tugged Kurumu along, prompting Tsukune to fall in step with them. Onishi tailed a couple paces behind as they headed north.

“Can all of us fit in Onishi's car?”

“I can call Mom to pick us up.”

Kurumu nodded at Tsukune, supposing this would be the end of the day. Her heart still ached but it felt comforting to be near Tsukune and held by this older girl from his past.

“Do you want to squeeze Kurumu's boobs, Ms. Aono?”

Kyoko laughed nervously.

“I haven't thought about it.”

“They're very soft. My Moka's are soft too.”

Kurumu stumbled as Masuda tugged her closer to her side. The girl was shaking her head.

“I don't get it. How did he end up in a club surrounded by girls?”

“Aono has always been surrounded by girls.”

“We don't count. We were just kids goofing off. It's different once you hit junior high.”

“I wasn't surrounded by girls in junior high.”

“As if that matters when you snag a girlfriend with a smoking hot body in your first few months of high school. And then you have that rocker girl crushing mad hard on you. Where the fuck are my prospects? Did I torture women and children in a former life?”

“It pains me to admit it, but my Moka has a childish crush on Tsukune.”

“Oh? She has the hots for you too?”

Tsukune waved his hands emphatically while shaking his head at Masuda.

“We're just friends! Moka, Kurumu and Tora all joined the newspaper club with me. Most Yokai students have a friend or two with them, but our club members were all loners.”

Masuda glared at Tsukune.

“How many guys are in this club, Tsuki?”

Tsukune chuckled nervously, glancing away as he rubbed the back of his neck.

“Uh… it’s just me and our club president.”

“Is he cute?”

“Ginei has several girls whom admire him.”

Masuda sighed, shaking her head. They crossed the street which had more buildings on the other side. It was difficult to say if the ones on the right were businesses or residences but the structures on the right were clearly warehouse sorts with their white painted sheathing and roll up doors.

“Life is entirely unfair. Both Tsuki and Sayaka get lovey dovey lives and here I'm still playing housewife to my mother. Where's my handsome prince whom will sweep me off my feet and spoil me silly?”

“You murdered him in your past life.”

Masuda stuck her tongue out at Onishi. She sighed, leaning against Kurumu.

“Be honest. What is it you see in him?”

Kurumu blushed at the memory of answering this to Kyoko.

“Well… he's cute.”

“It's a physical attraction.”

Masuda laughed at Yukari's blunt interjection. The girl had a rosy glow to her cheeks.

“I can't imagine anyone being physically attracted to Tsuki.”

“I had the same reaction when she told me she was attracted to him.”

“Tsukune is very big. I've seen other men and I believe he is easily bigger than average.”

Masuda snorted at Yukari's remark.

“What are you talking about? Tsuki is kind of scrawny.”

“Indeed. He is barely taller than I am.”

“I was talking about his penis.”

Masuda stumbled over her feet, nearly pulling Kurumu down. They all halted their walk which caused Yukari to frown back at Kyoko whom was holding her hand. Tsukune was moving his mouth without making a sound like a fish on the beach trying to breathe. It was the first time Kurumu had seen Onishi blush. The tall girl turned her head aside, touching her temple.

“That was unexpected.”

“Tsuki. Why would a little girl know something like that?”

“I… I have no idea. I can't… when? I don't understand.”

Kurumu was also at a loss. She was struggling to think of situations in which Yukari could have seen something of that nature. There may have been close calls but nothing seemed possible.

“She's joking guys. It's a joke.”

Masuda nodded as Kyoko continued to stare off in a daze.

“Yea. It has to be. It's not like a girl her age would have any clue what the average size for men is.”

“It's called the internet, Ms. Masuda. In my opinion, if Tsukune's grades ever do fail him, he could have a profitable future in the porn industry with Kurumu.”

Onishi made a slight sound as she cleared her throat.

“Well… if you ever need a camera woman…”

Masuda snatched up Kurumu's hand, shaking her head as she started walking briskly. Kyoko broke out of her daze to start after them with Yukari in tow.

“I'm never going to forgive you, Tsuki. Never.”

“Wait! What did I do?!”

Kurumu doubted any answer would make sense.

* * *

Kurumu sighed, closing her eyes while relaxing against Tsukune. Mrs. Aono had given her permission to curl up in Tsukune's lap while they watched the television. They had dressed down for bed after dinner. Kurumu was wearing her powder blue chemise while Tsukune had on a white tee and loose black sleep pants. She could feel his body reacting to her presence but she was weary from a long day. At least it felt like her heart had finally calmed down.

They were seated behind the table and Tsukune had his hands carefully placed below her breasts but in sight so his mother would not worry. His mother sat on their left and his father on their right. Both were still dressed for the day as they watched the program discussing the upcoming festival.

“You should scoot back from the television, dear.”

Yukari nodded, her eyes fixed on the screen as she complied with Mrs. Aono's request. Yukari wore a soft yellow tank top with a large strawberry printed in the white oval center which Kurumu had never seen before. The top had matching yellow sleep pants with a white hem printed with small strawberries.

Mizore had eaten dinner with them today. The snow girl was sprawled out on the floor in front of Mrs. Aono, barring the path to the hallway. Having nothing resembling pajamas, Mizore was wearing a black sports bra and a pair of shorts she had borrowed from Mrs. Aono. The bright red fabric clung tightly about her hips and rump, but was loose at the thighs and waist. Considering it was something Tsukune had used to worn in his junior high days, it was surprising it fit at all.

The situation with Mizore was as worked out as it could be. Having determined plane tickets were not much cheaper than the train, the Aonos had abandoned the idea of sending Mizore home. She was allowed to spend the summer provided she strictly followed the rules, which were simple enough. Don't molest Tsukune, eat the meals served to her and keep her room tidy. If she failed, they had decided they could contact the school and see if they would be willing to take her back to campus early.

“Are you certain the two of you can't stay for the festival?”

“I have no way of changing plans with my mother. I'm sorry.”

“A pity that I won't get to see you in that pretty yukata you bought.”

“Darling.”

Mr. Aono smirked at his wife, turning his attention back to the screen.

“You're more than welcome to make yourself comfortable over here, my dear.”

Kurumu smiled as Mrs. Aono rolled her eyes. She felt jealous. She wondered if Mizore or Yukari felt the same way. They both seemed to not question the interactions of Tsukune's parents. Was this normal? Was this how a family was supposed to be?

For all the teasing of lecherous acts, the bathhouse visit had not been anything special. While Masuda had given her boob a squeeze, the other two had kept things to simple conversation. It was mostly talk about their school lives and career prospects. Onishi was undecided but planned for college while Masuda was leaning towards a career in physical wellness such as a gym trainer or a nutritionist.

They had talked a few minutes about sex, mostly because Masuda had noticed her arctic blue curls which had Kyoko giggling over her coloring her pubic hair. Kurumu had defended her patch on the basis of Tsukune preferring it this way. It felt odd talking to three older virgins whom looked upon her as some expert on sex. She had to remind them that she had only done it a few times and that Tsukune had been her first so she could not compare him to anyone.

It was during this talk that Yukari had confirmed seeing Tsukune's size. She had seen him twice during the week of the field trip, admitting that it was only glimpses but that her memory was reliable enough to make a fair comparison to internet images. As the other girls were dubious about accurately judging anyone's size with a glimpse, they had discouraged the witch from being so silly and that she should enjoy being a kid while it lasted.

Kurumu had nearly drifted off in his arms when the sharp tone of the doorbell announced a visitor. As Kurumu stirred back to a more upright position, Mrs. Aono glanced at her husband with a frown.

“Are you expecting anyone tonight?”

“No. My mistress meets with me every other Wednesday.”

Mrs. Aono sighed, slowly getting to her feet.

“I suppose I can remind her to wait for next week.”

“You're the best, dear.”

Mrs. Aono shook her head as she carefully stepped around Mizore to enter the hall.

“Keep out of sight, Ms. Shirayuki. There is a chance our guest is a man.”

“I assure you that I prefer women.”

“Oh, stop it.”

Mr. Aono chuckled as his wife disappeared from view.

“So what do you plan to do if it is a woman?”

“What I always do.”

Kurumu frowned, wondering how often this sort of thing happened.

“Tsukune. You have another beautiful young woman visiting you.”

Tsukune shifted behind her, freeing his legs as his mother stepped back into view. Before he could get to his feet, a familiar pink haired girl poked her head around the doorway. Moka stepped further into view, waving her hand as Kurumu stared in shock at the vampire. Moka was dressed in the lilac dress with white lace stitched in the hem about her thighs which she had worn on the field trip. She had the same lilac, long sleeved jacket worn over the dress with the white button cinching it together in the center at the top of her breasts.

“Moka!”

Yukari sprung into Moka’s torso, causing her to reflexively catch her. Yukari’s feet landed heavily in the center of Mizore’s back, yielding a breathy groan. Moka glanced down, frowning as she effortlessly lifted Yukari up to spare Mizore some discomfort.

“What is she doing here?”

Mizore lifted up on her elbows, cocking her head to glance up at Moka.

“Is there an issue with me being here?”

Moka glanced aside as she backed away a step, letting Yukari’s feet settle on the floor.

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s a valid question. No need to apologize to a stray.”

With the shock passed, Kurumu took Tsukune’s hand to get up on her feet.

“We sort of knew she might spend the summer with me.”

“That may be true but I had hoped she would give Mr. Umizake a fair chance.”

“I don’t believe we have been properly introduced. I’m Aono Kouji, Tsukune’s father.”

“This is Akashiya Moka, another member of our newspaper club and a good friend.”

Moka flinched at Tsukune’s cheerful introduction, managing a smile and a nod.

“I’m pleased to meet you.”

“I don’t wish to sound rude, but I am curious why you have dyed your hair, Ms. Akashiya. I guess they allow such things at your school, since you are the third of my son’s friends to have unusual hair color.”

Moka absently touched her hair, smiling softly.

“My mother is a foreigner so this is my natural color.”

“Natural? I don’t think I’ve ever seen hair naturally that color.”

“This hair color did cause me trouble in school. But when I dyed it darker to look more like everyone else, they treated me no differently. It seemed a waste of money so I stopped trying.”

“And here I was starting to worry my boy was surrounding himself with a bunch of rebellious girls.”

“Dear. I’ve known about Ms. Akashiya for some time and was informed she is a top student. Tsukune has always written good things about her.”

“That’s good to hear. You are more than welcome to spend the night as my door is always open to beautiful young women.”

Moka bowed her head.

“I thank you for the hospitality and for the kindness you have shown my friends. I hope that they have not caused you any trouble.”

“No trouble at all, Ms. Akashiya. Would you like some tea?”

Moka shook her head at Mrs. Aono.

“I am sorry, but I do have people waiting for me.”

“I did notice a car idling in the street. If it is no trouble, you could ask if your companions would like to park in our driveway and come inside.”

“Thank you, Mrs. Aono, but it is rather late. I will most likely sleep on the drive back to Sendai.”

“Why did you come here?”

Moka smiled softly, fondly pushing her fingers through Yukari’s hair.

“I’ve come to pick Kurumu up.”

“But your sister’s wedding isn’t until next week.”

“Yea. I promised my mother that I would be home by Friday. I at least have to stop by the house and say goodbye before you whisk me away for the rest of the summer.”

“This is kind of sudden, Moka. Isn’t it possible that you wait another day? I know my cousin would be very disappointed if Kurumu left without warning.”

Moka shook her head with a thin smile.

“I’m sorry, Tsukune. I would love nothing more than to stay and chat with your family, but Mother said I was to come get Kurumu and return right away. Kokoa is waiting in the car since Mother felt it unwise for me to fly here on my own.”

“You flew here?”

“Yes. Kokoa and I were escorted onto a plane this afternoon. When we arrived at the airport in Sendai, we were picked up by a nice woman whom was instructed to take us here. I was fortunate that Tsukune had given me his address.”

Mr. Aono got up on his feet and grinned.

“Surely you can at least spend an hour before running back to Sendai.”

Moka brought her hand up, stifling a yawn. She shook her head.

“Sorry. I’m afraid Ms. Kiyoshi would not appreciate that. She’s clearly agitated with this assignment and wants to take us back to the hotel she has booked for the night. We have a morning plane to catch.”

Kurumu frowned at the name, feeling like she may have heard it before.

“If you don’t mind me asking, where are you flying to?”

“Kumamoto, Mr. Aono. We live in a country estate in the prefecture.”

“This is a bit sudden, Moka. I don’t know if I should come. My parents have appointments scheduled for me early next week.”

“I don’t think you can, Yukari. We only have a ticket for Kurumu.”

Yukari pouted as Moka caressed her locks.

“You will remember to send for me? Your sister is being married and I should be a part of it.”

“I will remind Mother that a young witch is expecting an invitation.”

“Well… I suppose Ms. Kurono should change into something else for your drive. I will fetch her dirty clothes from the laundry so she doesn’t leave anything behind.”

Kurumu nodded as Mrs. Aono retreated down the hall. Clutching her breast, she picked her way around the table and carefully avoided stepping on Mizore.

“Will this work, Moka? I’ve never been on a plane before.”

“It should be fine.”

Kurumu hesitated in the hall, touching the door to her room.

“Are you sure? Don’t they require an ID or something to board a plane?”

“You don’t need to worry about it.”

“I’m no expert at flying, but I do believe every passenger has to present some sort of photo ID, even if it is a student ID. Surely you have one of those.”

“Dad, our school didn’t issue photo IDs. Our lunch cards are no different than a credit card.”

“Ms. Kiyoshi is flying with us to Kumamoto, Mr. Aono. I believe she will be able to get Kurumu on the plane. She was on the phone most of the drive here arranging things with another of her coworkers to handle things in her absence.”

“I see. It sounds like this woman must have some influence.”

“I believe she has a way of getting what she wants.”

Kurumu sighed, sliding the door open.

“I’m not throwing a bra on so this Kiyoshi best be okay with me wearing a tank top and shorts.”

“She’s very pretty, Kurumu. I believe she is one of your kind.”

Mr. Aono chuckled heartily as Kurumu wandered into her room and shut the door behind her.

“If by kind you mean a charming and beautiful young woman, I insist that she comes inside for some tea and conversation.”

“Are you making a case for why I should send you to your office to sleep for the night?”

“A false threat. I know you could never sleep soundly without me by your side.”

Kurumu chuckled as she tugged her chemise over her head.

“Avoid men like this, Ms. Akashiya. They are more trouble than they are worth.”

“Yes, Ma’am.”

“And Ms. Kurono. I have your clothes in a bag. Am I able to come in?”

“One moment.”

Kurumu pulled her gray tank top on and quickly hopped into her black shorts. She hurried back to the door, tugging it open. She smiled at Mrs. Aono, bowing slightly as she took the plastic bag with today’s clothes in it. His mother had already washed the chemise she had worn last night. Kurumu headed back to her suitcase to start packing as the door was shut by Mrs. Aono.

“Can I go inside?”

“You can hug her at the door where I can see you.”

“Sorry, my boy, but it seems you have graduated from the innocent son she hoped you were to a filthy man whom will take advantage of every opportunity given to him when it involves a beautiful girl.”

Kurumu had to chuckle as she arranged her suitcase while the antics ensued behind her.


	7. Airports and Appointments

“Okay, ladies. Walk quickly and stay close. We have about a half hour before the plane leaves.”

Ms. Kiyoshi Narau slipped out of the driver seat, shutting the door behind her. Seated in the middle of the back seat, Kurumu had to wait for one of the vampire sisters to exit the vehicle. She clambered out on the heels of Moka as Kiyoshi popped the trunk of the sleek, silver sedan to fetch their luggage.

They were parked under the elevated train stop which preceded the Sendai airport. Rows of square, concrete pillars held up the train tracks in regular intervals off to their right with the station on their left. Kurumu sauntered over to the back of the luxury sedan to retrieve her bag from Ms. Kiyoshi.

Ms. Kiyoshi extracted the handle of her brown leather suitcase before closing the trunk. She pressed the button on a black fab which locked the doors with a chirp. Stashing the key into the pocket of her black suit jacket, she regarded Kurumu with alluring amethyst eyes.

“Get moving.”

Gorgeous was an appropriate word to describe this woman. Ms. Kiyoshi's face was smooth and delicate with a pert nose, dainty chin and a tiny beauty mark below plump lips which begged to be kissed. Her long, luxurious black hair was balled up at the nape of her neck with crimson rods holding it in place.

Sashaying around in those heels, Ms. Kiyoshi was almost as tall as Moka. Her hips and derriere moved in an inviting manner within the confines of that tight, glossy black pencil skirt. The suit jacket had given up all hope of being buttoned, content to keep Ms. Kiyoshi's shoulders warm while her silky crimson blouse strained to contain a bosom which had to rival mommy's K cups.

“Remember we have to be inconspicuous.”

“But the wig is itchy.”

“Do you want to get pulled aside for a passport check again?”

Moka pouted as she pulled a wig out of her crimson tote. She tugged it over her pink tresses, stuffing her locks up into the curly black mess which was supposed to resemble hair. Kokoa had already hidden her reddish hair in an identical wig.

“And don't forget your mask and glasses.”

Kurumu was unsure if Kokoa understood the meaning of inconspicuous as she passed by the pair. The sisters were wearing dark, heavy coats over their sundresses in the middle of the summer. As Kokoa pulled a white mask, black sunglasses and a royal blue military cap out of her dark green tote, Kurumu thought the vampires looked more suspicious with all of these unnecessary accessories.

Having no idea what would be appropriate, Kurumu had worn one of her school outfits today. They had spent the night at the Route Inn in Iwanuma, a city south of Sendai. Kurumu had shared a twin room with the sisters while Ms. Kiyoshi had her own. The woman had roused them early, making sure that they ate their complimentary breakfast before driving to Sendai airport located in Natori city limits.

Ms. Kiyoshi approached the stairway on the right leading up to the train station. Across four lanes of light traffic was a concrete island which was covered by arcs. More lanes were on the other side of the island. The sidewalk in front of the airport was shaded by a more continuous canopy.

“Walk quickly, ladies.”

Ms. Kiyoshi had paused at the base of the stairs. Kurumu smiled apologetically, clutching her bag closer to her torso as she hurried over. It was not like her bag was excessively heavy, but it was uncomfortable to carry. She wished Yukari was here to cast her weight spell to make this easier.

“I've never been on a plane before.”

“That is rather obvious.”

Ms. Kiyoshi stepped onto the escalator which flanked the center stairs, prompting Kurumu to follow.

“Left side, Ms. Kurono.”

Kurumu nodded, drifting over to the side Ms. Kiyoshi was favoring. After ascending a quarter of the way up, Moka boarded the escalator a step ahead of her sister. Both looked like they were ready to commit a crime as they talked conspiratorially with each other.

“I'm a little nervous.”

“Don't be.”

Kurumu smiled, not feeling any better.

“Is something wrong?”

“Being called to fetch you in the middle of a crisis had many warning flags springing up in my head.”

“Crisis?”

“It's a Fairy Tale matter. Hopefully nothing pertinent to you.”

Kurumu nodded with her thoughts returning to last night's drive. The worry Ms. Kiyoshi betrayed upon realizing Kurumu was a succubus had been unmistakable. Kurumu had explained she was Kokoa’s servant and that mommy would be in Mrs. Shuzen's employ soon. She had tried to ask a few questions of her own, but Ms. Kiyoshi had shushed her, making one call before leaving the city to Ms. Yashin whom was covering her workload. Confirming her work associate knew nothing about mommy, she had hung up and told them to get some sleep on the drive. Needing no encouragement, Moka had nodded off within a half hour of leaving the city lights.

The expressway between Yamagata and the hotel involved many tunnels before it became a winding path along the countryside. Nestled between two slumbering vampires, Kurumu had tried to open a conversation in the uneasy darkness only to be shushed again. Ms. Kiyoshi had attempted more phone calls, complaining about her bad service with a Ms. Aimai whom also knew nothing about mommy. The phone did not have steady service until they reached the expressway exit near Murata.

Kurumu had cried during the drive at least three times. Ms. Kiyoshi had told her not to be scared and that she was only trying to figure out whom mommy would work with and could not reach some people due to pesky barriers. Setting the phone aside about a half hour before their arrival at the hotel, Ms. Kiyoshi had reassured her that Ms. Fukuda knew her mother and that she had nothing to worry about.

Ms. Kiyoshi stepped off the escalator and started for a walkway which crossed over the lanes of traffic. Hefting her luggage tighter to her chest, Kurumu followed the woman. The walkway had a green floor with bumped up circles to reduce slip hazards. A yellow stripe cut down the center towards a pair of glass doors which opened into the second floor of the airport. The sides of the walkway consisted of glass with white steel beams connecting the top to the bottom in a diagonal pattern. Where the diagonals reached the top, a vertical beam was placed.

Following Ms. Kiyoshi's example, Kurumu walked on the right side of the stripe. Peering off to the right she saw that there was another catwalk much further down the airport. Traffic moved steadily below her, some vehicles stopping to drop passengers off.

“Hurry up, Ms. Kurono. We have to check our bags before we pass through security.”

Ms. Kiyoshi had reached the glass doors which had opened for her. Kurumu spared a quick glance over her shoulder at the sisters whom were steadily catching up to her. Clutching her bag, Kurumu quickened her step to pass through the open doors into the airport.

The tiles of the floor were patterned with colors. It alternated from two white tiles with a green stripe between gray tiles to three white tiles between the gray ones. Behind her was a glass wall with white steel tubing stretching up to the arched ceiling. The white panel ceiling was parted with skylights, making the entire upper floor bright enough to not have much need for lighting. That was probably a good thing since there did not seem to be any lights unless those small circles embedded in the tiles were lights.

Ms. Kiyoshi had crossed over the hallway to stand in a line. On the far wall behind a person working a counter was a graphic declaring Japanese Airlines. There were other lines on either side for other companies. Skymark was to the left while ANA was to the right. She settled in behind Ms. Kiyoshi, favoring Moka a slight smile when the vampire joined them.

“You should lose the coat.”

Moka smiled apologetically.

“I can't fit it in my tote with everything else.”

Ms. Kiyoshi glanced the sisters over, shaking her head.

“The only thing the two of you are missing are fake noses and moustaches.”

“Should we have bought those?”

“Take those silly things off. You can drape the coats over your arms.”

“Can we lose the wigs?”

“May as well be comfortable delinquents than sweating ones.”

Kokoa pouted but decided to comply once Moka promptly tugged her wig and cap off. The sisters had only brought a change of clothes and these cumbersome disguises, limiting their baggage to what they could carry on the plane with them.

“Keep your passports near the top, girls. I don't want to lose too much time through security.”

Kurumu nervously clutched her bag.

“You have passports?”

Kokoa nodded, pulling down her mask to reveal a wide grin. Her reddish hair was down for a change.

“We used to travel abroad. We went to Sydney when I was five and Paris when I was seven. I remember Momma and Father drinking on the beach under the moonlight.”

Kurumu pouted at Moka whom finished stowing away the last of her accessories in her tote. Stuffed full with her outfit from yesterday, her tote was bulging at the seams.

“But you said I would be fine without a picture ID.”

“You will be fine, Ms. Kurono.”

Moka grinned as she slipped out of her dark coat to reveal the pale yellow sundress beneath. She had a white, strapless bra beneath which lacked any frills or lace. Familiar with Moka’s wardrobe, Kurumu knew it was Moka’s only strapless which she had worn a couple times with her pretty dresses.

Kokoa was wearing a pink sundress with white dots over a dark green bra and matching bikini briefs. Kurumu had asked where the girl had acquired the velvety lingerie since she had not seen it before. Kokoa had admitted it was a birthday present from a succubus named Sho whom belonged to Kokoa's mother for over two decades. Kokoa had not brought the lingerie with her to school.

“Two for check in.”

Kurumu looked up, realizing that Ms. Kiyoshi had reached the front of the line and was showing her tickets to the attendant. The man nodded, gesturing to a break in the counter. Ms. Kiyoshi placed her case on the silver square mounted in this space, letting go of the handle. The man nodded again, turning to a console in the counter and punching some buttons. There was a chatter sound and the man pulled out a white strip with lettering. He promptly wrapped it about the handle, the label seeming to stick on itself. He tugged the case off the square and looked up at them.

“And the second?”

Kurumu nodded, handing Ms. Kiyoshi her luggage. The woman placed it on the silver square for the attendant whom regarded his screen. He punched the buttons on his keyboard before another label noisily printed out. He wrapped it about the handle of her bag and lugged it off what was probably a scale. He handed back the tickets to Ms. Kiyoshi.

“Enjoy your flight.”

Ms. Kiyoshi thanked the man, moving aside so the next people could check in their things. She grabbed Kurumu by the upper arm, tugging her back to the end of the lines. She gestured towards the large sign for domestic beyond the rest of the airport lines.

“They'll start boarding in the next five to ten minutes. Hurry up, ladies.”

Kurumu smiled, keeping pace with Ms. Kiyoshi.

“Do you have a passport?”

“Of course I do. My work has taken me out of the country on occasion.”

“I know they used mine to enroll me in junior high.”

Kurumu felt her heart flutter as they neared the black sign. There was a passage through the wall lined with steel posts connected with colored elastic bands, making a path to the other side. Several people were walking steadily along this path at the end of which stood a few workers whom operated small conveyors for luggage and bulky archways which allowed one person through at a time.

“Will I be okay?”

“Hold this.”

Ms. Kiyoshi handed Kurumu a small pamphlet. It was a brochure for the hotel.

“What's this for?”

“It's your passport. It's not that hard to make one or two people see something differently.”

Kurumu nodded with a frown, clutching the brochure to her breast as she walked slowly behind the woman. She glanced back at Moka.

“I didn't know you had a passport.”

“Mother has my passport. She only gave it to me for this trip.”

“Do you remember anything about the trips to Paris and Sydney?”

Moka's eyes went distant.

“She's being quiet but I have this fuzzy feeling. Like I was loved. It's hard to describe.”

Moka's expression changed rather pleasantly.

“It's true. Maybe you showed it to me in a dream.”

“How long have you worked for Mother, Ms. Kiyoshi?”

“Fourteen years, though I've been with Fairy Tale for thirty four.”

Kurumu regarded the woman with surprise.

“Thirty four? That's almost longer than my mother has been alive.”

“It's not polite to discuss a woman's age.”

Kurumu timidly grabbed the woman by the sleeve to keep close.

“You don't look that much older than my mother.”

“That's kind of you. We age rather gracefully. I work with two women twice my age whom I would swear aren't a day over fifty.”

Kurumu smiled softly, noting the line was moving rather steadily. Her heart fluttered with worry.

“Do you know many of our kind?”

“I know about forty.”

“There are that many succubi working for Fairy Tale?!”

Ms. Kiyoshi pressed her index finger against Kurumu's lips. She shook her head slightly.

“Not every succubus works for the agency. And not every succubus working for Fairy Tale is involved in Mrs. Shuzen's plan.”

“But Mother is the leader of Fairy Tale.”

“Yes, but we are agents and every agent works beneath prefectural leaders and region commanders. So far only thirteen of us have been removed from this chain of command to work directly for Mrs. Shuzen. It was something Mrs. Shuzen set in place when she brought me on board to help control the media. We work directly with region commanders to make things easier for them, but we don't work for them.”

“But Mother wasn't president fourteen years ago. I remember her getting the position when I was six.”

“Your mother was granted permission by former President Futten to form this unit. She tried to recruit me seven years prior to the creation of this unit, but former President Kamiken rejected her proposal and transferred Ms. Yashin from the unit Mrs. Shuzen was working with at the time.”

“Isn't Ms. Yashin the woman you called to cover your absence?”

“Mujou works with Ms. Miburui in the Kanto region, since that old hag has priority over the rest of us when it comes to getting help. They even brought in a third girl dedicated to handling matters in the Kanagawa prefecture whom I've only met once. It was her division before Mrs. Shuzen took it over.”

“I take it Ms. Miburui is one of the ladies twice your age?”

“She is. From what I understand, Mrs. Shuzen worked under Ms. Miburui two years before trying to create this unit. They put in requests for ladies Ms. Miburui knew personally, getting Ms. Kyuusai and Ms. Shikaru before the higher ups got suspicious. They canceled her proposal and reassigned Mujou because she had always been under Ms. Miburui's command. Bastards felt she needed more experience and had her sucking cocks for about a decade before Mrs. Shuzen could get her back.”

Kurumu grimaced, hoping that would not be part of mommy's job description.

“You said it's a unit for information control. How do you control information?”

“That's fairly easy for a succubus, child. Surely you have realized that.”

Kurumu frowned, noting they were getting closer to the end of the line.

“Does it require... sex?”

Ms. Kiyoshi laughed pleasantly, reaching over to caress the side of her face.

“I don't need to do anything sexual to get you through that security checkpoint.”

“That's not what I meant.”

“Information control is not that much different. You convince people to believe what you want them to believe. In circumstances which involve large crowds of people, you certainly can't use sex to solve the situation. But in small matters with only one or two witnesses, it may be an enjoyable way of handling things if the person in question strikes your fancy.”

Kurumu still felt uneasy. Her heart was aching with thoughts of mommy and it was difficult not to let it show on her face.

“Is it dangerous work?”

“It can be. We are often in contact with powerful men whom need to be influenced to make things easier for all monster races. These men can be dangerous, but we can be very persuasive.”

Ms. Kiyoshi paused.

“Well... unless Fairy Tale decides to kill them. There are races much better at assassination.”

“I'm worried my mother can't handle what you do.”

“Don't worry over it. I was told that Ms. Juunan would start training your mother this summer before they assign her to Ms. Ontai in the Chugoku region. I understand the two of you are from Tottori.”

“Next.”

Ms. Kiyoshi stepped up to a man behind a podium. She handed over her passport and their tickets. He looked her passport over, handing it back and making a slash on one of the tickets.

“The rest of your passports, please.”

Ms. Kiyoshi stepped up beside the guy, touching his shoulder as she gestured for them to comply with the man's request. Kurumu nervously handed up the brochure while the sisters handed over their passports. The man looked over the brochure as if it was no different from the passports, handing each back and marking on the rest of the tickets.

“Move along.”

“Thank you, Sir.”

Ms. Kiyoshi withdrew her hand to grab Kurumu by the arm, tugging her towards the gate.

“How did you...”

“It's very easy if you can touch them. Come on, ladies.”

Pocketing her passport, Ms. Kiyoshi stepped up in the small line flanked by the conveyor belts. People were placing their small bags and emptying their pockets in small bins being pushed through a scanner. Then they would walk through the archway with their hands up before collecting their things on the other side from the attendants.

“You said there were thirteen of you but there's only eight regions.”

“When Mrs. Shuzen officially established our unit, there were only eight of us. Both Ms. Aimai and Mujou joined us later but before Mrs. Shuzen became the president. Anzu was trained by Ms. Kyuusai so she was assigned to help the Kansai region.”

Kurumu smiled softly as Ms. Kiyoshi emptied her pockets into a bin. Kurumu had nothing in her pockets since she had stuffed her purse in her luggage next to her schoolbag. She moved slowly towards the archway as the sisters put their totes in the next bins.

“Is it okay that you tell us all this? I mean... isn't this like special information?”

Ms. Kiyoshi huffed out a laugh, shaking her head.

“Not to anyone in Fairy Tale whom wants to dig this information up. It's not like knowing our names and the regions we are assigned to could compromise our positions.”

“I guess I'm used to people holding out information.”

Ms. Kiyoshi smirked at her before heading for the archway.

“I can always change your memories if I think it's a problem.”

Kurumu stared blankly as the woman held her hands up and passed through the scanner without issue. Was that possible? Could a succubus change memories? Yukari had admitted it was a bit frightening that Kurumu had removed memories from her. Had it been possible to change them instead?

“Kurumu.”

Kurumu snapped out of her reflection, smiling apologetically at Moka before approaching the archway. She lifted her hands as directed and the attendants waved her through. The men gestured for Moka to follow, but she gestured for Kokoa to go first. The younger sister passed through without issue, but sighed heavily as she joined Kurumu and Ms. Kiyoshi.

“I hope they don't take her aside again.”

Moka reluctantly approached the archway, holding her hands up. The vampire winced as the archway brightened up with an audible alarm. The attendants shook their head, gesturing at the rosary.

“You'll have to remove the necklace, Ma'am.”

“I'm sorry. It's a religious artifact.”

“Run it through the scanner.”

“It can't be removed.”

“Ma'am.”

“I'm being honest.”

Ms. Kiyoshi placed a hand on the attendant and shook her head.

“It's jewelry, Sir. There's no problem here.”

The other attendant frowned and gestured at Moka.

“She can remove it and put it through the scanner.”

Ms. Kiyoshi cocked her head and smiled at the other man.

“Is that absolutely necessary when you both know it will pass through fine?”

Both men frowned in confusion. The one touched by Ms. Kiyoshi decisively waved Moka through.

“Hurry on, then. Next in line.”

Kurumu stifled her giggles as Moka pouted and took her bag from a grinning Kokoa.

“I hate airport security.”

“It was a good thing we were dropped off early by Sho yesterday. It took Moka twenty minutes to get through security last time.”

“She could have helped us through security. We nearly missed our plane.”

“Enough dallying, ladies, or you’ll miss this plane. They might already be boarding.”

Kurumu nodded, following Ms. Kiyoshi. This side of the airport was slightly different than the other as the roof consisted of glass panels which curved down the side wall facing the runways. There were rows of seats lined up back to back and overhead signs directing them to numbered gates. At the end of the rows were small stands to buy concessions and other random things.

She passed by one break in the seats, noting it had a counter and an attendant beneath a sign declaring it to be gate six. Beyond the counter was a small ramp leading down. Looking out through the panes of glass, Kurumu saw some planes had different colors and graphics representing their airlines. Many were parked and had chutes attached to the front side of the plane.

“Over here. They are boarding.”

Ms. Kiyoshi guided them towards a line which had formed in front of the counter. The attendant was scanning tickets and directing people down the ramp. Ms. Kiyoshi turned and handed a pair of tickets to Kurumu before giving the vampires theirs. Kurumu glanced over the flight details. The first ticket she was holding was for Itami to Kumamoto and would be departing a little before one and arriving a quarter after two. The other ticket was for Sendai to Itami, which would arrive a little after ten thirty.

“Where’s Itami?”

“Osaka.”

“We’re waiting a couple hours in Osaka?”

“We had to do the same thing on the flight here. We ate our dinner there.”

“I’ll treat everyone to lunch.”

Kurumu nodded as they steadily approached the counter. This was moving much faster than the security line check as it was not even a minute before Ms. Kiyoshi handed over her ticket.

“Ah. Our missing first class passengers.”

Ms. Kiyoshi nodded at the grinning attendant.

“Yes. We are running a little behind.”

“Have a pleasant flight, Ms. Kiyoshi.”

The attendant scanned Kurumu’s ticket, handing it back. Kurumu dawdled a couple steps down the ramp as Moka and Kokoa had their tickets scanned.

“We’re flying first class.”

“It means we sit in the front of the plane and exit first.”

“They also serve alcohol, but you are all underage for that luxury.”

“It’s not as crowded as the other section of the plane. You’ll see.”

Kurumu nodded as she turned through a doorway and started down a small passage. She realized she was walking down the chute which connected to the plane and her heart fluttered a moment. She was suddenly overly conscious about the sturdiness of her footing and the sound of the plane engines. It was like some huge fan was running and she was surrounded by it.

“Are airplanes safe?”

“As far as I know.”

“How do these things work?”

“It’s lift. You know. Like when you throw a paper plane.”

“We’re going to be thrown?”

Kokoa giggled, shaking her head.

“Are you stupid?”

“Think of it like how Tora needs a running start. The plane runs forward and gets picked up.”

“That’s not how it works for Tora. She moves her wings. Do plane wings move?”

“Do the wings on a paper plane move?”

Kurumu paused, well aware that those did not. Her head was trying to wrap around the concept of this plane getting off the ground when she finally reached the end of the passage. With a slight turn to the left, Ms. Kiyoshi stepped through an open door onto the plane. A grinning stewardess with shiny black hair greeted them. Ms. Kiyoshi held out her ticket.

“First class.”

“Yes, yes. Please be seated.”

Ms. Kiyoshi nodded, disappearing off to the right with Moka and Kokoa on her heels. There were two bathrooms near the entrance. The passage off to the left ended with a small door which was open. The pilots inside were talking with each other. Taking a steadying breath, Kurumu turned to the right and walked a couple paces into an area which consisted of four rows of seats, with two on each side of the aisle. There was a barricade behind the last row of these seats, but the aisle passage was open. The seating behind the barricade was more compact with three seats each side of the aisle.

“Ms. Kurono.”

Ms. Kiyoshi stood near the barricade, gesturing to the last row of seats on the right. Kurumu nodded, watching as Moka and Kokoa slipped into the seats of the row in front of Ms. Kiyoshi.

“Wait. Can I have the window?”

Kokoa got up and allowed her sister to squeeze in behind her before taking the aisle seat. As the sisters stuffed their totes beneath their chairs, Kurumu flashed Ms. Kiyoshi a nervous smile. She shuffled into the last row to take the window seat. As Ms. Kiyoshi took her aisle seat, Kurumu peered out the window. She glanced back, noting the wing of the plane with the engines mounted beneath them.

“Are you sure the wings don’t move?”

“Have you ever used your wings, child? You should know that most of flying is gliding.”

“But that’s when you’re in the air. You don’t glide into the air.”

“Shush you silly girl. You’ll frighten other passengers with your nonsense.”

Kurumu pouted, glancing up as other people moved down the aisle. Most passed by without paying her any attention. If anything, most of them were giving Ms. Kiyoshi an appraisal before moving along.

“Do you think the pilots are witches?”

Kokoa giggled as Ms. Kiyoshi promptly bopped Kurumu’s head.

“It’s science, Kurumu. You can throw anything. Those engines on the wings throw us into the air.”

“Have you ever shot fireworks?”

Kurumu frowned at Ms. Kiyoshi as her first thought that came to mind was exploding. Realizing she would be bopped on the head again if she voiced that random concern, she plastered on a smile.

“I guess I understand. It’s… well… this thing has to be heavy.”

“It will fly, Kurumu. Don’t worry about it.”

“Here. This will cheer you up.”

Ms. Kiyoshi handed over her phone. Kurumu frowned, noting that the screen had a grinning, dark haired girl with a striking resemblance to Ms. Kiyoshi. She had the same amethyst eyes, soft facial features and was cupping her modest bosom held in a black sports bra.

“Your daughter?”

“My niece, Saikou. She turned twelve in February.”

“Oh. You don’t have any kids?”

Ms. Kiyoshi smiled, shaking her head.

“Haven’t found a compatible partner. But my sister got a lucky break on one of her jobs which resulted in this darling little girl. It’s so… wonderful.”

The soft tone had Kurumu pause.

“Is everything fine with her?”

“Of course. Why wouldn’t it be?”

“I don’t know. You seemed sad for a moment.”

“It’s different. That little girl loves being what she is. That picture is her bragging about being a B cup and letting me know she’ll be as beautiful as us one day. She was so thrilled getting her wings, saying she was one step closer to becoming an angel like mommy.”

Ms. Kiyoshi smiled as Kurumu’s heart twisted painfully.

“Crazy. Michi and I never really thought it great or wonderful being what we are. But our little Saikou loves it. Michi is hoping she won’t lose that smile when the charm and hunger sets in.”

Kokoa popped over her seat, clearly on her knees as she held her hand out to Kurumu.

“Can I see her?”

Ms. Kiyoshi nodded, prompting Kurumu to hand over the phone. Kokoa cocked her head and smiled as Moka scooted up to also regard the phone. Grinning, Kokoa handed the phone to Moka.

“Does your sister work for Mother?”

“She goes by the name Mawari Michi and works the Hokkaido region. We both joined your mother’s cause at the same time along with that Sakurai brat Ms. Ontai raised. That twit was only seventeen and already had herself a baby girl.”

Kokoa pursed her lips.

“I think I've met Ms. Sakurai.”

Kurumu smiled at thoughts of other succubi her age.

“Does your sister have any other daughters?”

“Sadly not. The father of Saikou passed away before she was born.”

“Oh. Overdose?”

Ms. Kiyoshi smirked.

“I have no idea what the official record was, but I doubt overdose would explain his mangled corpse.”

“What happened?”

“He was compatible with Michi. That didn’t mean he was a nice person.”

Ms. Kiyoshi chuckled at Kurumu's surprised look as she took her phone back from Moka.

“She’s very pretty.”

“Thank you. Someday I might stumble across a man for me. Maybe I’ll be lucky enough that he’s also a good person to consider settling down with.”

“Does that ever work out?”

“Clearly you are aware of the dangers of our kiss.”

“Well… I have a boyfriend.”

Ms. Kiyoshi clucked her tongue, shaking her head.

“Much too young for that.”

“Well… my body did react.”

“Oh? A lucky girl then. Be cautious with him. Ruining someone with addiction could break your heart.”

“I am trying.”

Ms. Kiyoshi sighed, leaning back in her seat.

“My sister and I had no understanding of what we were or what we could do. By the time I was old enough to have proper memories, it was just dad.”

Ms. Kiyoshi lowered her voice to a whisper.

“My father was addicted to succubi. He… I didn’t understand what he wanted from us. He would… lick us. But since we were young, our juices weren’t strong enough to harm him. That kind of changed after Michi sprouted her wings shortly after her eleventh birthday. We became more potent. By the time I got my wings, Michi was his preferred fix.”

Ms. Kiyoshi paused, leaning in closer with a wistful smile.

“I’m the lucky one. Daddy didn't die on top of me. I'm the one whom kept Michi alive when Daddy's heart gave out. We survived because we had each other. I know a lot of girls aren’t so lucky. Mujou was in a coma for four years when she lost her mother.”

Ms. Kiyoshi grinned, tousling Kurumu's hair as she straightened back up in her seat.

“You’re not going to hear great stories from most of the girls, if you can get them to talk at all about their pasts. That’s why… I love our Saikou. It’s uplifting to raise this girl without a messed up past. Sure… she doesn’t have a father, but that’s a small price to pay.”

“How did you end up in Fairy Tale?”

“Well… two young girls whom have no guardians can't hide from the world forever. The humans found us first, since we were technically registered with them. I was twelve and my sister was fifteen. They didn’t know what to do with us because we were dumb as rocks. We could speak our language but neither of us could write or read.”

Ms. Kiyoshi smirked.

“We could suppress our forms because daddy didn’t like our wings or tails. Michi convinced the humans to leave me in her care and to give her an allowance for us to live off of. It’s amazing how we managed to avoid Fairy Tale for as long as we did, considering they have agents within the human government. They eventually found us, gave us new identities and forced us to work for them.”

“That sounds like slavery.”

“Eh… we were picked up when the Doma household was running Fairy Tale. They changed a lot of rules regarding the treatment of lesser races.”

“That’s also when vampires were allowed back into Fairy Tale.”

“Yea… the vampires did everyone a favor overthrowing the Taizai regime. If we had been picked up three years earlier, we would have been butchered like pets before being put to work. The Fairy Tale of the seventies was much more lenient, only requiring that we work in exchange for protection. I don’t envy the older ladies one bit. They all have shitty stories.”

“Do you think your sister is happy, Ms. Kiyoshi?”

Ms. Kiyoshi grinned at Moka.

“She certainly is. That’s why I keep hoping I get my chance. Having a little girl would be wonderful.”

Kurumu smiled, aware how favorably mommy had viewed parenthood. She took in another deep breath to squash down the pain in her chest.

“Do you think Ms. Hajinai could help you? I understood she was like a matchmaker.”

Ms. Kiyoshi snorted.

“How do you know about that ancient granny?”

“I… well… she helped my mother have me.”

“That’s right. You were down in Tottori. From what I understand, that old woman doesn’t leave the southern regions. She’s in contact with Ms. Ontai frequently, helping Sakurai make more babies.”

“She has more than one daughter?”

“That brat has three little girls. Must be lucky to run a region that has about the same population as the prefecture of Miyagi.”

“I have definitely met Ms. Sakurai. She stopped by our estate right after construction was finished. She had just had her third baby girl.”

“Uwaki is a nice woman, even if she is an airhead. I just wish someone would take Miyagi off my hands. I don’t care much for Sendai. I’ll happily run the region while some new girl handles this hell hole.”

“Buckle your seatbelts, Ma’am. We’re about to give the instructions.”

Ms. Kiyoshi nodded at the smiling stewardess, sitting up in her seat. Kurumu frowned as Ms. Kiyoshi tugged a belt up and fastened it about her waist.

“What is that for?”

“It’s a seatbelt.”

“I know what it is. I was wondering why a plane has them.”

“It’s because the takeoff can be bumpy so they don’t want you to be jostled about too much.”

Kurumu frowned at Moka’s explanation. And these safety instructions the stewardess started rambling off was not making her any comfortable with these crazy humans thinking it smart to fly through the air in a glorified brick.

“Are you sure this is safe?”

Ms. Kiyoshi leaned over and pressed her lips gently upon Kurumu’s temple, startling her.

“Calm down, little one.”

A soothing wave pushed through her consciousness, causing her pained heart to slow. She looked at Ms. Kiyoshi, feeling somewhat distant and tired. She reached out and the woman took her hand, offering a reassuring squeeze.

“Feeling better?”

She could only nod.

* * *

“What do you mean, you’re here? I was told to rent a car.”

Ms. Kiyoshi frowned as they walked towards the glass doors which lead outside. She was tugging her luggage by the handle. Kurumu followed on the heels of the agitated woman, carrying her own baggage tightly against her torso while the vampire sisters walked quietly beside her.

“I already rented the car, you twit. There was no reason for me to think I had to turn my phone on the moment I got off the plane. If you knew there was a change of plans, you should have called me while we were in Osaka.”

Ms. Kiyoshi shook her head as the glass doors sensed her presence and opened. Her heels clapped angrily against the white tiles as she entered the vestibule prompting another set of glass doors to open.

“So what do you want me to do with the car?”

Ms. Kiyoshi sighed as she walked through the other set of doors into the heat of the afternoon. A wood panel canopy stretched overhead to keep the sidewalk in the shade. Across two lanes of traffic was a covered concrete island with some cars parked alongside it. Beyond the parking lane were more lanes of traffic. A row of bushes separated the road from an open parking lot.

“I suppose we can do that. Where are you?”

While flying first class meant they were the first off the plane, it did not make their luggage come to the carousel any faster. With the time lost at the baggage pickup and at the car rental booth, it was almost three. Kurumu hovered in Ms. Kiyoshi’s shadow, admiring the clear blue sky.

They had waited over a half hour to eat lunch, since many of the restaurants at Itami did not open their doors until eleven. To pass time, Ms. Kiyoshi had called her niece and let Saikou loose on Kurumu. The girl was an excitable child, running over Kurumu’s responses with random topics which had Kurumu often confused over what they were talking about.

To Kurumu’s surprise, Saikou attended human schools. She took a month off for the illness of figuring out how to suppress her wings, but she had returned in time to graduate from her elementary school. She was presently attending Fuji Women’s Academy, which was both a junior and senior high. Kurumu had asked if being in an all girls’ school was healthy for her but Saikou had laughed it off. She claimed to have bunches of boyfriends in the neighborhood to keep her heart happy.

Over lunch, Ms. Kiyoshi had confessed her concerns over Saikou’s friends. While they had told the girl everything, it was impossible to truly be prepared for the onset of charm and the need for the desire of male attention. Kurumu had understood this, since mommy had warned her about such needs and she had blown them off until the point of collapse.

Having almost a whole hour to burn before they boarded their twelve fifty plane, Kurumu had proposed checking out the souvenir shops. She had wanted to pick something up for mommy, hoping Ms. Kiyoshi had some idea what would be an appropriate gift. As Moka and Kokoa both found the idea agreeable, they ended up buying three boxes of Kuidaore Taro pudding. Having no room in their totes, Ms. Kiyoshi had carried the bag of souvenirs with her onto the second plane.

“There she is, Ms. Kiyoshi.”

Kurumu followed Kokoa’s gesture, picking out a statuesque woman waving at them from the covered island. She was a silver haired beauty with her mane slung over her right shoulder. Her gesture caused the tresses to dance to and fro across her jiggling bosom contained within a short sleeved, bright peach blouse with a tee shirt collar and a pleated front. Due to this bosom, the shirt was not long enough to be tucked into those pristine white capris which hugged curvy hips and thighs in a manner which had Kurumu amazed the woman had ever squeezed into them. The fabric ended halfway down her calves with her feet garbed in crimson flats.

“Coming your way.”

Ms. Kiyoshi sighed, hanging up the phone and slipping it into her jacket pocket. She started off towards the bouncy woman, pulling her suitcase behind her. White bars were painted in the shadow of a canopy which stretched over the pedestrian walkway.

“That’s Ms. Juunan Soushoku. We just call her Sho.”

“She’s one of those ladies you don’t want to know more about than you have to. As Mrs. Shuzen is fond of Juunan, she keeps her in the Kyushu region. She hired Ms. Fukuda straight out of high school a few years ago to handle Fukuoka, since that prefecture has the region headquarters.”

“Do you remember these women?”

Moka smiled apologetically as they neared the covered walkway.

“I know she dislikes Ms. Juunan. She doesn’t want me interacting with her.”

“I’d prefer not talking to her either. Her cat and mouse games are annoying.”

Kurumu felt nervous as they crossed the walkway. Ms. Juunan was retreating to a nearby luxury sedan with a black cherry finish. The front black grill had a small silver circle with a pair of lines slashing down from the top before sweeping off to the side.

“She seems like a nice person.”

“She’d be a poor succubus if you felt cautious upon seeing her.”

Kurumu smiled as they turned right at the concrete island, approaching the vehicle. The woman had popped the trunk and was motioning for them.

“How was your flight, Narau?”

Ms. Kiyoshi shrugged as she parked her luggage next to the trunk. She gestured at Kurumu.

“This is Kurono Kurumu, the daughter of the woman you’ll be training. I’ve already introduced you.”

Ms. Juunan closed her frosty blue eyes, bowing her head slightly.

“I hope I don’t disappoint.”

Ms. Juunan held her hands up to Kurumu, prompting her to surrender her bag.

“So what’s this big appointment we got that I can’t take the rental car now?”

Ms. Juunan smiled, stowing away Kurumu’s luggage in the trunk. She reached up for Ms. Kiyoshi’s suitcase, prompting Ms. Kiyoshi to pick the thing up and collapse the handle before handing it over.

“I’ve been instructed to deliver Ms. Kurono to the hospital in Iromori.”

Ms. Kiyoshi frowned as Ms. Juunan closed up the trunk.

“What for?”

“For surgery.”

Kurumu staggered as she was pulled tightly to Ms. Kiyoshi’s side.

“She’s too young for that! She turned sixteen only yesterday.”

“Well… technically two days-“

Ms. Kiyoshi’s glare silenced Kokoa’s murmuring. Ms. Juunan chuckled, cupping her sharp chin while her other arm crossed her torso below her ample bosom.

“My oh my. You seem to have quickly become attached.”

“You better be joking about taking her to the hospital.”

“I’m following orders.”

“There’s no reason for it.”

Ms. Juunan smiled with eyes betraying mischief.

“You can call Mrs. Shuzen if you doubt me.”

“Is everything okay?”

Ms. Kiyoshi squeezed Kurumu tighter.

“What’s going on?”

Ms. Juunan grinned, glancing in both directions.

“We can chat on the drive.”

Ms. Juunan stalked away along the far side of the sedan to the driver’s seat. Ms. Kiyoshi sighed, relaxing her grip and guiding Kurumu back to the passenger side.

“Get in the car girls. You should sit in the middle, Ms. Kurono.”

“Why?”

“Because I want to be able to see you easily.”

Kurumu frowned as Moka opened the back seat door. Kokoa clambered in first, scooting over behind Ms. Juunan. Kurumu settled in next while Ms. Kiyoshi took the front passenger seat. After Moka got in and shut her door, Ms. Juunan pulled out into the adjacent lane and picked up speed.

Nothing was said for the first minute or so. The road curved to the right and Ms. Juunan steered the vehicle back into the left most lane to avoid making the next right curve. She passed through the intersection, continuing into the green countryside. They passed through another intersection before driving by a blue sign indicating the next intersection was for 206. They had to stop for a red light.

“So… why does Kurumu need surgery?”

“Why indeed.”

Kurumu clutched her chest, thinking of the last times she had been operated on.

“Will it be okay? We ate only a few hours ago.”

“Enough with the bullshit, Juunan. You’re making her nervous.”

“I can only tell you what the Lady informed me. She arrived at the Estate this morning and instructed me to pick you up at the airport and bring Ms. Kurono to the hospital.”

Ms. Kiyoshi looked Kurumu over, making Kurumu worry as they turned left on 206. The road was flanked by fluffy bushes on both sides.

“Has something happened?”

“Someone killed Sugawara.”

“Sugawara?”

“A senior girl whom was attending Touge Technical in Iromori. She was one of us.”

“What does that have to do with Ms. Kurono?”

“What indeed.”

“Answer the question.”

Ms. Juunan pouted.

“You’re no fun.”

“I’m not trying to have fun at the expense of a young girl.”

“Has it not occurred to you that I don’t have a clue?”

“You practically share a bed with Mrs. Shuzen. You must know something.”

“All I know is our Lady has been scrambling to get this situation under control. She left early in the morning yesterday and I did not see her again until this morning with the update about Ms. Kurono’s appointment. I suspect Ms. Kurono might have some idea why she would need to visit a hospital.”

Kurumu’s thoughts waffled over which thing she wanted to talk about. She was worried about this situation Ms. Juunan mentioned since it might be the same crisis which troubled Ms. Kiyoshi. But at the same time, she was aware of a reason why she could be called to a hospital.

“Is Mrs. Shuzen wanting to fix me?”

“There’s nothing broken with you.”

Kurumu bit her lip as they drove by more fields on the right.

“I… well… my organ that makes babies was broken.”

Ms. Kiyoshi frowned at her.

“What? How?”

“A recent accident. My mother made a deal with Mrs. Shuzen to have it replaced.”

Ms. Kiyoshi stared at her for a moment. The foliage and farm fields flanking the road gave way for some small buildings. Ms. Kiyoshi sighed, relaxing back in her seat.

“Thank goodness it’s something harmless.”

“My oh my. You worry too much.”

“It was a reasonable concern given the circumstances.”

“There’s a good chance she would survive the operation.”

“Yea, and those chances are worse the younger they are and you know it.”

“An eighty percent chance of survival at sixteen isn’t that bad.”

“Tell that to any human and they’d refuse.”

“Both Anzu and Mujou had their operations done at sixteen.”

“And both of them would have died without the operation. Does that girl look like she’s dying?”

Kurumu frowned as they passed by more buildings, many seeming like residences. It seemed like they were in some sort of small town.

“Um… wasn’t Ms. Yashin in a coma?”

“They’re not going to keep a girl in a medical coma forever. The doctor waited for her body to mature before performing the operation.”

“And then Tenshi wiped Mujou of her past, rewriting herself into the mother role.”

Kurumu shuddered at the blithe delivery of that fact.

“That still bothers me. Ms. Miburui should tell her truth before I say something on accident.”

“If that worries you, I’m sure Tenshi could fix your memories too. It’s not like you knew Mujou’s mother to have any attachment to the truth.”

“I’ll pass on the idea of her fucking with my mind.”

“What kind of operation are we talking about?”

Ms. Kiyoshi smiled.

“A succubus can have her heart strings severed.”

“Heart strings?”

“Some muscle that is strung about the heart. It’s a delicate process, but it does remove one of the leading causes of death for our kind.”

Kurumu nodded, feeling numb over that revelation. She wondered if removing the muscles which squeezed her heart with grief would be a good thing.

“So… because Sugawara died I’m getting fixed.”

Ms. Kiyoshi sighed, reaching back to caress Kurumu’s temple.

“Don’t think like that. Think of it as carrying on our race. Far too many of us die young and we must do what we can to keep from vanishing.”

“So when will you make arrangements to do your duty to our species?”

Ms. Kiyoshi glared at the grinning Ms. Juunan.

“When Mrs. Shuzen sends me some help. Michi had a hell of a time trying to toggle her responsibilities to Saikou and Fairy Tale.”

“But it gave you an excuse to help her every chance you could.”

Ms. Kiyoshi blushed, shaking her head.

“That is completely missing the point. I’m not calling my sister down to babysit for me. She’s done more than enough for my sake.”

Kurumu smiled as they exited the town. They were flanked by fields on both sides once again.

”Do you have any daughters, Ms. Juunan?”

“I’ve been sterile since I was twelve.”

“Did something happen to make you sterile?”

Ms. Juunan giggled with a slight toss of her head.

“You could say that.”

“Before the Doma household took over, Fairy Tale would sterilize any succubi they captured.”

“But… I thought Sho joined Fairy Tale after Mother.”

They stopped for a red light at an intersection which seemed like it might be the start of another town.

“The Buyouken household was not interested in repeating the mistakes of the Haishi household. Some vampire households would keep us as toys to settle debts and make money. Every succubus is different, but we are all limited in whom we can breed with. Some families would not bother sterilizing their pets because the chance was slim a succubus would find a mate.”

The light changed and Ms. Juunan accelerated the vehicle, passing by the gas station and other shops. The only thing behind these buildings was more farm land. Verdant hillsides were waiting for them further down the road.

“After being sterilized, I was juggled between the roles of maid and prostitute. When our Lady turned six, I was assigned to be her nanny. My influence upon her was favorable enough that she challenged her parents over my ownership when she was fifteen. I have been her possession ever since.”

“So you’re like… ten to fifteen years older than Mrs. Shuzen.”

Ms. Juunan pouted as the road curved to the right, bringing the hillsides closer.

“I’m not that old.”

“But she’s correct. The Buyouken household's records state she was acquired in March of 1958, which was right after you got your wings. Since most of us get our wings between ten and twelve, you are at least that many years plus one year older than Mrs. Shuzen, since she was born in November of 59.”

“Yea, on the twentieth of November.”

Kurumu shared a smile with Kokoa as the road curved back to the left. The trees covering the hillsides were much closer now.

“Have you ever thought of getting a new thing to make babies?”

“I have never had a desire to bring another one of us into this world.”

Kurumu had not expected that response. She stumbled to think of something else to discuss.

“Have you met Ms. Hajinai?”

“I have.”

“Is she really as ancient as Ms. Kiyoshi says she is?”

Ms. Juunan giggled, glancing at Ms. Kiyoshi.

“What have you been telling this girl?”

“The truth.”

“Are you trying to endear yourself upon her so that she might help your region?”

“I was worried about her getting called here suddenly in the middle of a mess.”

They passed through an intersection with a green light. The intersecting road did not go far off to the right before cutting a path up the hillside. The buildings were becoming more spaced and that the fields on the left seemed lower than they were.

“I don’t think anyone knows how old Elder Hajinai is. She claims she was around when the purge of 1862 was sanctioned, allowing succubi to be killed on sight. She also claims she founded four succubi villages over the past century. Tenshi and Kaiga were survivors from the 1922 massacre of one of her villages, so we know she is at least that old.”

“Could Ms. Hajinai find a mate for Ms. Kiyoshi?”

“Possibly. When Uwaki was trying to find a partner, Elder Hajinai was having her meet with five or six men every month. Finding a mate is nothing more than persistent trial and error. Her younger girls both took over a year of meetings before finding a compatible partner.”

“Uwaki?”

“Ms. Sakurai. This minx doesn't use polite surnames for any of us.”

Ms. Kiyoshi sighed grandly as they passed by some trees. The view ahead was mostly countryside with the occasional building tucked away.

“Though I’m surprised I haven’t had a baby yet if it’s only a matter of trial and error. I’ve had dozens of relationships over the years.”

“You’re too hung up on the notion that it has to be more than physical. Uwaki didn’t keep in contact with any of the fathers to her children.”

“That’s dumb and you know it.”

“It’s safer for all involved parties.”

Ms. Kiyoshi sighed again as they came about a bend and started across a bridge. There were houses below them on the left and forested hillside on the right.

“The girl understands. I bet you hope that your new babymaker will respond to your boyfriend.”

Kurumu smiled, nodding enthusiastically.

“That would be wonderful. Though… I’m not going to break up with him if it doesn’t.”

Ms. Juunan giggled, shaking her head as they passed by a large body of water on the right

“What does a sixteen year old girl need with a steady boyfriend?”

“Does it matter? I know if I found a guy I’m compatible with and he isn’t a complete scumbag, I’m going to keep him around as a friend. I can’t do this disposable crap Uwaki is doing.”

Ms. Juunan smirked as they came off the bridge and crossed another intersection.

“And what if he wants a serious relationship?”

“I'll have him charmed out of that nonsense. Keeping him healthy and safe to make babies with me would be more important.”

“My oh my. I didn't realize you were part harpy.”

Kurumu chuckled softly as they continued. There were some shops scattered on both sides of the road. Trees hemmed in around these structures. The road was approaching more hillsides, with these ones being more grass than woods. They finally broke through the trees into a more open, verdant area

“Have you ever thought about dating someone not human?”

“If I stumbled across a guy whom could make a baby with me, I wouldn’t fret over what race he is.”

“What about dating an Undine? I understand they are more resilient to our kiss.”

“They might be more resilient, but not many races desire a succubus for a bride. Sure, nobody is going to pass a chance to have sex with us, but we can only make more succubi. And that's assuming the guy is compatible. I've let a lot of guys go, knowing my charm was the only thing keeping them with me.”

“Narau wastes too much time on incompatible men.”

Ms. Kiyoshi sighed as the road winded up and beside the grassy hillside.

“Incompatibility makes it easier to break things off. You tire of being cautious and apologizing for your inability to get pregnant. Maybe I should get in touch with Ms. Hajinai.”

“So… Mrs. Shuzen knows where this woman is.”

“Our Lady knows but since the intelligence division is presently controlled by us, it’s not an issue. Elder Hajinai scolds us for taking this position of authority and has refused to help us, though she enjoys the freedom we have provided. She’s particularly fond of Riyuu.”

Kurumu nodded at first, frowning when she realized the name did not belong to Sakurai.

“Riyuu?”

“Ms. Ontai. The woman your mother will be trained to help.”

“I do hope your mother is easy to get along with. I heard from our Lady that she is a rather carefree, silly individual whom still doesn’t quite understand the way this world works.”

Kurumu grinned, squeezing her breast to ease the sudden pain in her heart.

“I’m sure she’ll cause you trouble. She’s like a big kid.”

“That sounds similar to Uwaki.”

Ms. Kiyoshi sighed heavily as they passed by a building. Up ahead was a huge steel structure standing above the road. It was shaped like a white X and had many cables stretching down to the ground.

“Isn't Jona planning to help our cause when she graduates?”

“We were thinking to have her assist her mother.”

“That brat doesn’t need the help. I had to pull Mujou to cover for me.”

“You have Saikou for your future.”

Ms. Kiyoshi shook her head vehemently.

“No. Michi and I have talked about this and Saikou is not joining Fairy Tale. You need to stop ignoring the northern regions. I can’t keep Lord Sakigake in check all the time while keeping Miyagi under control. I need someone for Sendai just like you needed someone for Fukuoka.”

“We’ll find someone for you soon.”

Ms. Kiyoshi snorted as they started to cross the bridge at the center of which was that white X. A white fence was built up at each side of the bridge. There was a vast view out to the left while the right was a wooded hillside.

“I feel like that won’t happen. You’ll give another girl to Ms. Miburui to take Saitama off Mujou’s hands.”

“Saitama and Chiba both are heavily populated prefectures. Who knows what will be the best decision when we add another girl to our ranks.”

They passed through the woods on the other side of the bridge in a moment of silence. Kurumu glanced at Moka, whom smiled with a slight shrug of her shoulders. Kokoa was leaning against the door, staring out the window at the trees on their right. Kurumu felt restless and uneasy for the next quiet minute of their drive. The forest thinned as they approached a blue sign, indicating they were on 28.

“How much further is Iromori?”

“It’s at least another half hour away.”

Kurumu nodded, noting how the view had opened up on the left. The landscape looked so pretty with forests and fields stretched across the horizon. Some structures stood up in the distance but it was not like overlooking a city as she had from the observation deck of the science museum in Kofu. The road banked to the left with tall, grassy hills looming on the right.

“Is the Shuzen Estate in Iromori?”

“No, but I’ve been to Iromori often.”

Kurumu smiled at Kokoa whom had torn her gaze away from the countryside.

“Does your mother work in Iromori?”

“Sometimes. The prefectural office is in Iromori.”

“So… does that mean Touge Technical is the prefectural school?”

“We try to have the main Fairy Tale office in the villages which host our prefectural schools. The Fukuoka office is in Arukasa, home to Meisou Academy.”

Kurumu nodded as they coasted by a parking area on the left. Some people were standing further out at the railing, taking pictures of the scenery.

“Yea, but your region headquarters are in the actual city like mine is in Sendai.”

Crossing another bridge over a gorge filled with foliage, Kurumu noted they were fairly high up. The only hillsides which seemed higher were far off in the distance. White spires stood up from the hilltops on the right. Each spire had three blades mounted to the top, turning with the wind.

“Moka and I are in the school newspaper and I do a lot of articles for our sports. I hear about the other prefectural schools often and how good they are.”

“While I don't know much about sports, I can claim that Meisou offers the best academic program in Kyushu. It's also the most expensive so many students flock to our other prefectural schools like Touge. There's Hozen High in Konotake of Saga, Gaibun Institute in Sanrin of Miyzaki and Seifuu Technical in Torimiru of Oita. Our school in Kagoshima is Hokori Institute in Nagusame. And the school for Nagasaki is Minato High, located in Ikamizo in the depths of Omura Bay.”

“What about Okinawa?”

Ms. Juunan smiled thinly at Kokoa.

“We don't quite know what is going on at Ranten Academy these days. The new prefectural leader there is quite the handful and I'd rather not talk about it. Our communication with Umishita is very restricted.”

They had come around the bend and were descending again. The hills rose up on both sides for a short while before the hill on the left gave way to a forest. They crossed another bridge and were quickly approaching another one.

“What sort of things did you do in Iromori?”

Kokoa shrugged, sitting back in her seat.

“Not much. That’s where my tutors live and Kahlua and I would have our yearly physical at the hospital. There’s also the memorial Mother has us go to every year.”

“Yea.”

The soft melancholy utterance from Moka caught Kurumu’s attention.

“You’ve been to Iromori?”

“The couple times I’ve been to the Estate.”

“The true Moka and this seal both spent quite some time in the Iromori hospital.”

Kurumu looked up at Ms. Juunan’s cheery remark. They were more than halfway across the next bridge and there were many spires spinning on the hilltops off to the right.

“What do you know about Moka’s seal?”

“About as much as our Lady knows.”

“Mother was living with Sho in Fukuoka at the time. She was too busy with work.”

Ms. Juunan laughed with a slight shake of her head.

“Silly girl. That's not how I remember things.”

“But that’s what happened. She left us so she could focus on her work. We barely saw her that whole year while Akua lived with us.”

“That would be Lord Issa’s wishes. Our Lady objected to having Akua stay at the manor. Under threat of divorce, which would have ruined our Lady’s position as President of Fairy Tale, she agreed to move out.”

“But that’s not what we were told!”

Ms. Juunan cooed as they came down a curve in the road. A cable fence stretched along the right side shoulder while a hill rose up on the left.

“You were told your mother choose work over you, which is true. She could have gone through with the divorce. Maybe Lord Issa would have allowed her to take both Kahlua and you away. Akua was already established as the Eldest Daughter and Moka was his favorite.”

The road continued to bend towards the hillside. An arched tunnel was carved up ahead, allowing the road to pass through.

“But a big part of her rise to President was due to her relations with Lady Akasha, a founding member of Fairy Tale. A divorce from Lord Issa would have prompted calls for her resignation. She weighed her options and felt withdrawal was the best course for everyone.”

Moka sighed as they passed into the tunnel. The lights of the vehicle turned on automatically, revealing the reflective markings which defined the path.

“It doesn’t feel like this was the best path for everyone.”

“You can’t save everyone, child. Sometimes there are no options for everyone to be happy.”

Kurumu grimaced, clutching her breast. The uneasiness had not diminished. She forced a deep breath as she noted the darkness of the tunnel about them.

“So… does this vehicle work like Mr. Nurari’s bus?”

“Sadly not. There is a tunnel up in the Aso Mountains on 111 which synchronizes with Iromori, but it’s the talisman I hold which allows me to enter Iromori. It has nothing to do with this vehicle.”

They were nearing a ring of sunlight, signifying the end of their enclosure.

“Elder Nurari is special in that he can jump from tunnel to tunnel as if they were all connected. We wish he would share his secret as it would spare us the trouble of driving about in the human world.”

Ms. Kiyoshi snorted as they came back out into the afternoon sun.

“As if you’re one to pout over someone keeping secrets.”

* * *

Kurumu sighed as she rested in a hospital bed in the small room they had wheeled her into after the operation. She was dressed in a white gown with teddy bears printed about the fabric. The collar was hemmed with a blue cord which became a tie in the back. A similar tie was stitched at her waist, which was all there was to the back of this gown.

The blue cushion was not that comfortable and the white sheet did little for warmth. She had asked for a thicker blanket, but Ms. Kiyoshi had that draped over her lap in the stiff, blue cushioned chair pushed into the far corner of the room next to the window. Both of their bags were resting against the chair.

She had an IV hooked up to her right arm because that seemed to be what nurses did for anyone having surgery. It was not like she was incapable of hydrating herself but one of these bags was medicine to ensure she did not develop any infections. It was standard practice since some races were more susceptible to illnesses, despite all having superior constitution when compared to humans.

Kurumu sighed, popping open the lid to her CD player which rested on a nearby counter while plugged into an outlet. She tugged out the Utada CD, having listened to it twice now and not in the mood to play it a third round. The clock on the wall over the door indicated it was a quarter after eight.

It had been shy of four when they had pulled into the parking lot of the Iromori hospital. Like Mononoke, the hospital stood at the edge of the town. After helping Kurumu fill out some paperwork, Ms. Juunan had left the luggage in Ms. Kiyoshi’s care.

She had listened to her CD once before her operation, which was actually a short wait considering this had not been scheduled until she signed in at the front desk. As the procedure had been elevated to emergency status by Mrs. Shuzen, Kurumu had been put under before six and had roused an hour later in this room. She had never seen the doctor, though she understood she would be released tomorrow afternoon if all her readings were acceptable. She had missed dinner, which Ms. Kiyoshi assured her was not something she would have enjoyed. Apparently hospital food was bad no matter where one went.

After pushing the CD back in its case, Kurumu tugged her earphones out.

“Did you want to listen to the CD?”

“I’m wondering how much longer I’m expected to wait here. I’ll give them till nine before I head off to find a local hotel. While the nurses might let me spend the night, I have no desire to sleep in this chair.”

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s not like you were involved in the planning of this.”

“You can go now if you want. I’ll be fine.”

“If you were asleep, I would.”

There was a sharp knock at the door. Ms. Kiyoshi set aside the blanket, getting to her feet as the door pushed open. Standing in the hallway was a familiar, silver haired woman with calculating crimson eyes. A white business jacket was worn over a black blouse. Her bangs were clipped back on the left side with a diamond encrusted cross. Her textured gray sailor pants clung tightly about her hips with glossy black buttons stitched up the sides. Her long heels clipped against the white tiled floor as she approached.

“Madame President. I didn’t expect you.”

Shuzen Gyokuro regarded Ms. Kiyoshi whom bowed her head in respect.

“Stand outside the room to ensure we are not disturbed. I would have a moment alone with her.”

Ms. Kiyoshi frowned, sharing a glance with Kurumu. She turned her gaze back to Mrs. Shuzen and bowed her head slightly.

“Of course, Madame President.”

Kurumu’s heart fluttered as Ms. Kiyoshi’s heels clipped across the floor. Mrs. Shuzen watched the woman exit the room, waiting for the door to close. The vampire walked slowly over to the chair, picking up the brown blanket from the chair.

“She left behind her bag. She must be worried.”

“Mrs. Shuzen?”

The vampire stalked back to Kurumu’s bedside, dropping the blanket on her waist. The tanned woman peered down at her with those commanding eyes, causing Kurumu to breathe shallowly. Mrs. Shuzen leaned over the bed, lifting a hand to gently tap Kurumu’s nose.

“I believe you have something I need.”

Kurumu nervously bit her lip as her thoughts fumbled over what was going on.

“I’m sorry. I don’t understand.”

Mrs. Shuzen cocked her head, pressing a slender digit against Kurumu’s lips. The vampire’s skin was icy much like Mizore’s.

“A blond man with interesting yellow eyes. His pupils are not normal.”

Kurumu’s heart skipped a beat.

“Yoshii Kiria. He tried to kidnap Moka.”

Mrs. Shuzen smiled, baring her fangs.

“Good. I would very much like to find this man.”

“We gave his name to the Headmaster. Did he not tell you?”

Mrs. Shuzen huffed, drawing back upright.

“Mikogami is a proud man. I’m trampling his ego in my efforts to fix the mess our saviors left for us.”

Kurumu cared little about pride or politics.

“Then you should know that Yoshii Kiria works for Fujisaki Miyabi. It is their desire to use Moka to revive Alucard and destroy the world.”

Mrs. Shuzen paused, glancing at the door. She lifted a hand to her chin as she remained silent for a long moment. Her lips tensed and relaxed. Her eyes returned to Kurumu.

“That is troublesome. Sadly the testimony of a child would not be enough to convince the elders to remove him from authority.”

“Authority?”

Mrs. Shuzen promptly pressed a finger to Kurumu’s lips.

“This is not something you can deal with, Ms. Kurono. Allow me to handle Mr. Fujisaki.”

Kurumu nodded dumbly. She disliked being told such things, but Yoshii frightened her. She flinched as Mrs. Shuzen leaned back over, brushing Kurumu’s temple with the back of her hand.

“I need to look into your eyes, child. I want to see what you will see.”

“You’ll help us, right? You’ll help Moka?”

“I will do what I can to bring my daughter back and safe.”

Kurumu sniffled at a sharp pain in her chest. She wished this woman cared for the Moka that went to school with them. She stared into Mrs. Shuzen’s eyes, feeling the woman push inside her. The crimson of her eyes were like an ocean of blood she was swallowed into until there was nothing else.

Kurumu gasped when the vampire’s gaze turned aside. Mrs. Shuzen caressed her locks while drawing back upright. She removed her chilly hand to smile thinly upon Kurumu.

“You shall grant my request to see my daughter.”

“What do you mean?”

“Lilith’s Eye. Your mother mentioned something odd about pulling people into your head if you put your tail behind your ear. I had Sho try it out and it seems that you have unlocked a little secret which has been kept from us. It does have me curious how many of my ladies actually knew about this secret.”

Kurumu smiled apologetically.

“I’m sorry. I don’t know if I could honor that request.”

“Oh? I don’t wish to threaten you, Ms. Kurono. I would prefer you to willingly do this for me.”

“Moka doesn’t want this.”

“It is irrelevant what the doll wants.”

Kurumu bristled at the cold remark.

“I wasn’t talking about our Moka. The Moka inside doesn’t want this either.”

Mrs. Shuzen smiled darkly.

“Would you feel better if I said her wants are also irrelevant? This is what I want.”

Kurumu grimaced, clutching her chest.

“You should care about what your daughters want.”

“And you should respect the wants of your parents. We provide for you.”

“Why don’t you have Ms. Juunan do it? It doesn’t sound like you need me.”

“Because I see no reason to take excessive risks for a chat with my estranged daughter. I saw a possibility for Sho’s death, Ms. Kurono. No such thing will happen if you cooperate.”

Kurumu paused, realizing Mrs. Shuzen was sounding reasonable. It was only a chat. Plus if it was inside her head, she would have control of the situation. She wondered if Mrs. Shuzen understood this.

“Fine. I’ll let you have your chat with Moka.”

Mrs. Shuzen clapped her hands together.

“Excellent. Now I do have some other matters to discuss, the first of which pertaining to your health.”

“My health?”

“Yes. How are you feeling?”

Kurumu frowned, rubbing her breast.

“I guess I’m okay.”

“The surgeon informed me that the operation went smoothly and that everything should work.”

“Ms. Kiyoshi told me this earlier. She said I could be released tomorrow.”

“If everything is fine, I shall move on to the next subject. Your guardianship. I trust your mother made you aware of the deal we made.”

Kurumu grimaced at another shooting pain in her heart.

“She mentioned it.”

“And I’m sure she would honor it, though you are sixteen years of age. I require your permission to put your guardianship into the care of the Shuzen household.”

“Don’t you mean to you?”

“Yes and no. Vampire households have a long tradition of assigning dependents to the Estate instead of any particular person or couple. So yes, you would be my daughter, but only because my husband has been absent for years and none of the Shuzen Elders have successfully challenged my authority.”

Kurumu mulled that over. She absently rubbed her breast, wishing this dull ache would cease.

“Ms. Juunan said she would start training my mother over the summer. Will she be at the Estate?”

“She will not.”

“Oh. I bought souvenirs for her. Is there a way I can give them to her?”

Mrs. Shuzen paused. It was eerie to see a look of uncertainty in those eyes.

“I would like you to focus on this matter of your guardianship. If it is not handled promptly, I will be forced to emancipate you and leave your care to your own capabilities.”

Kurumu regarded Mrs. Shuzen in shock.

“What? Why?”

“Because that is how it must be. Like your operation, this matter is time sensitive and must be resolved before your return to school, assuming you are able to return if you do elect emancipation.”

“But mommy said she would keep paying for my school.”

“That will not be possible. I suspect the only way you shall be able to return to school is if you agree to become a ward of the Shuzen Estate.”

Something dark and heavy gripped her heart.

“Why can’t she pay for my school?”

Mrs. Shuzen shoulders stiffened as she held her head up imperiously.

“You made a promise of a life of servitude to my daughter. Do you intend to back out?”

Her heart beat rapidly as her anxiety elevated. She clutched her breast tighter.

“I don’t understand. Why can’t she pay for my school?”

Mrs. Shuzen glared down at her.

“Because it makes no sense for her to do so, Ms. Kurono. I need you to calm down and think about your promise to Kokoa. There is nothing wrong with having your tuition, room and board paid for by us if you continue to serve her. Consider it compensation if your initial promise was not enough.”

Something was not right. It did not feel right. She was not being told the truth.

“Is my mommy okay?”

Mrs. Shuzen stalked around the foot of the bed with her heels clipping on the floor as she crossed over to the door. The woman knocked on the door as it became harder for Kurumu to breathe. Her throat was tight and her eyes were watering.

“Madame President?”

“You will have to spend the night here.”

Kurumu turned pained eyes upon the women. Mrs. Shuzen had her back to her while Ms. Kiyoshi peered at her with concern.

“What is wrong?”

“She’s crushing herself over a matter she has no control over. Soothe her. My daughters care too much for you to fail.”

Kurumu started to cry. This was not fair. She heard Mrs. Shuzen’s heels strike their way down the corridor as Ms. Kiyoshi hurried to her side to caress her. The feeling of Ms. Kiyoshi’s warmth was enough to bring out noisy sobs as her heart turned and squeezed.

“Hold on, little one. Hold on.”

She felt waves of comforting ease pushed into her. It cut through the pain, leaving her with an immense sense of exhaustion. She was dimly aware that Ms. Kiyoshi had crawled up into the bed and was holding her in a close embrace. As she drifted deep into this warmth, a somber thought flitted to the surface.

She would never see mommy again.


	8. Shuzen Estate History

Kurumu sighed as she rested her head against Ms. Kiyoshi’s breast. The woman had her right arm draped around Kurumu’s shoulder, holding her in close. They were seated on a small couch in the hospital lobby, waiting for Mrs. Shuzen to arrive. Having spent the night in Kurumu’s room, Ms. Kiyoshi remained in her outfit from yesterday.

This overwhelming feeling Kurumu struggled with was too much to comprehend. Clinging to Ms. Kiyoshi helped her avoid dealing with it. The woman had asked about what was troubling Kurumu, but she could only answer with tears and whimpers. Ms. Kiyoshi would kindly not press the issue, smothering the grief with warmth and calm.

They had been discharged. Kurumu had redressed in her school outfit, having no desire to open her luggage. She had no idea what time it was since her watch was packed in her purse and she had not paid attention to the clocks at all today.

“What is she doing here?”

A young, bouncy lady was grinning and walking briskly towards them. Her wavy, golden tresses bobbed on her bared shoulders swathed in a long sleeved, black chiffon cardigan with a white, yellow and pink floral print. Her assets filled that canary yellow, quilted crop tube top beyond capacity. A curve hugging, pristine white skirt was dangerously short with far too much creamy thighs exposed.

“Hey there, Auntie Narau. Lady Shuzen is in the car and asked me to come fetch you.”

Kurumu shivered, nuzzling closer against Ms. Kiyoshi.

“We should hit a restaurant before going to the Estate. I’m hoping some food will help her.”

A hand touched her shoulder and this young woman hunkered down into her view. She cocked her head with a bright smile and sparkling emerald eyes.

“You’re the daughter.”

The young lady snatched up Kurumu’s hands in hers, squeezing firmly.

“I’m Ohno Yokina, a succubus like you.”

Ms. Kiyoshi sighed, shifting in the seat.

“Yokina works the Chubu region with Ms. Shikaru. Normally our agents have more common sense in choosing their apparel.”

“I’m not going into the office today.”

“I was expecting Juunan or Mayu. What brings you all the way out from Nagoya?”

Ms. Ohno smiled softly, releasing Kurumu's hand to cross her arms below her breasts.

“Lady Shuzen called Momma Tuesday night, wanting her to check up on this girl’s mother. But you know how crazy things were at the start of the week. Momma was busy helping me straighten up things in Nagoya so neither of us could get to Aga before midnight. Momma suggested calling you up since you’d be closer, but Lady Shuzen said she needed you to get the daughter.”

“It irks me to hear you address Ms. Shikaru in such a manner.”

“What’s wrong with it?”

Kurumu swallowed back a heaviness in her throat.

“My mother is dead.”

Ms. Kiyoshi squeezed her firmly as Ms. Ohno turned that soft smile back on Kurumu.

“You’ll be okay. That’s why Auntie Narau was watching over you. She’s the best we have for soothing hearts.”

“What happened?”

Ms. Ohno glanced up at Ms. Kiyoshi and smiled apologetically.

“I got there early Wednesday morning. I felt horrible for not getting there faster, but it was… scary. Lady Shuzen assures that my life was not in danger, but I think that’s only because I arrived late. Whomever did this… it’s scary. I understand that’s four of our sisters killed this weekend.”

Ms. Kiyoshi tugged on Kurumu.

“We should get up. We can discuss this on the way to a good meal.”

Kurumu stumbled up on her feet as they all stood up. Ms. Ohno was not that much taller than Kurumu. Without any prompting, Ms. Ohno reached over and hauled Kurumu’s bag up into her arms.

“Lady Shuzen came herself with Mr. Nurari to help clean out the house. We brought everything to Iromori for you, Ms. Kurono. Including your mother.”

Ms. Kiyoshi sighed, grabbing the handle to her luggage. With a gentle push, they started walking for the automatic glass doors to the entry vestibule.

It was like walking through a dream. It was not scary enough to be a nightmare, but not real enough to experience the situation. She had to think about her sense of taste and smell to be aware they existed. Her vision was bleary and dulled, much like all sounds. They were there but like she was watching a show which she could not participate in. A script she had no control over. The only thing she could depend on was the warmth and feel of Ms. Kiyoshi beside her.

“Have you made any arrangements?”

“I believe Lady Shuzen is waiting on Ms. Kurono to decide on that. There is no other family to speak of.”

Ms. Kiyoshi sighed again as they stepped out into the afternoon air. They were sheltered from the sun by a large canopy which stretched out over the looped drive. A sleek, obsidian sedan was parked at the curb with the engine running.

“I hear that we will be attending Sugawara’s funeral. Lady Shuzen has even called in Uwaki and her girls.”

Ms. Kiyoshi rubbed Kurumu’s shoulder as they neared the sedan.

“I hope we find the bastards that orchestrated this. Sure, nobody will mourn Masachi, but killing Hyoushi the weekend after school let out was unforgivable. She wasn’t an agent like Masachi.”

“That’s kind of sad to say about Ms. Masachi.”

“Hyoushi was a grade school teacher. She did not deserve that.”

“Neither did Ms. Masachi.”

“I can rationalize an enemy killing a Fairy Tale operative whom we had our sights on.”

They came to a stop next to the sedan. Ms. Ohno set Kurumu’s bag down beside the back wall before moving back to the driver’s door. Springing the door open, she popped the trunk and locks. Ms. Kiyoshi opened the door and encouraged Kurumu to slip inside, leaving her suitcase for Ms. Ohno.

Mrs. Shuzen was seated in the front passenger seat. She was wearing a dark blue business jacket over a white blouse. The vampire nodded slightly as Kurumu and Ms. Kiyoshi took their seats. After putting away the luggage, Ms. Ohno settled back in the driver’s seat.

“How is Ms. Kurono?”

Ms. Kiyoshi sighed as the car rolled into motion, pulling away from the hospital.

“In need of a meal. She hasn’t eaten anything since the Osaka airport.”

“What sort of meal would she prefer?”

Food was such a foreign concept. She scooted back to the middle of the back seat, leaning against Ms. Kiyoshi. She felt better when the woman returned the embrace, pulling her closer.

“Anywhere would be fine.”

“Well… if she has no preference can we stop at Rakudayama Jidori?”

Kurumu sniffled, closing her eyes as she rubbed her cheek against Ms. Kiyoshi's side.

“Sure, I remember that place. It's on the way, right?”

“It's more than a two hour drive regardless, ladies. A minor detour won't be an issue.”

“Are we heading to the Estate?”

“We shall after the meal.”

“Shouldn't we take her to her mother?”

“We left her mother in the care of a funeral home. They will prepare the body but I see no reason to push Ms. Kurono to make any decisions today. The only thing I want from her now is my visit with my daughter. Her bond with Moka makes her the safest choice to use Lilith's Eye.”

“She's in no condition to do that.”

“I would use one of you if I could, but I don't see the point in taking needless risks.”

“Put it off a few days. Let her rest.”

“Are you giving me an order, Ms. Kiyoshi?”

Ms. Kiyoshi tensed.

“No, Madame President.”

“You will watch over us to keep Ms. Kurono safe.”

Ms. Kiyoshi sighed, rubbing Kurumu’s shoulder.

“That's not how it works. You'll have to clear the room and then I can come in after it's started.”

“So how many of you ladies have been withholding this secret from me?”

“How would I know? The Eye was something Michi and I figured out on accident.”

“Can you teach me?”

“It's not safe, Yokina. The technique works best in pairs. One girl uses the Eye to immobilize the target while the other disposes of the threat before they can cause harm to the Eye user. It's a last resort when charms and illusions won't work.”

“Does Momma know?”

“I have no idea. I've never worked directly with Ms. Shikaru.”

“I'm disappointed, Ms. Kiyoshi. You should have shared this with me.”

Ms. Kiyoshi was quiet as the outside world turned dark. It was a long moment of silence before the car filled up with sunlight once again.

“Ms. Miburui was comatose for almost a month trying to get in the Princess's head. I didn't see a reason to bring up the Eye when the most experienced of us failed.”

“Wait. Are you saying Ms. Miburui doesn't know the Eye? I thought she trained like dozens of succubi in Fairy Tale, including Ms. Ontai and Auntie Mujou.”

Ms. Kiyoshi sighed, lifting her hand off Kurumu's shoulder to caress Kurumu's hair.

“Ms. Miburui entered Moka's mind. The Eye is different. The Eye is pulling someone else into your head and trapping them. Rumors suggest that a person trapped in the Eye cannot kill their captor as the succubus is the link between their mind and their body.”

“So… why isn't it safe to do alone?”

“Because it immobilizes both the succubus and the target. Look… I don't know whom else has figured it out and frankly I don't care. The last thing I want is for Fairy Tale to get this idea that we should use the Eye for assassinations. I don't know if there are consequences for using it as a regular part of our arsenal. Pumping narcotics into your brain can't be healthy.”

“I have no intentions of changing the role of succubi in Fairy Tale.”

“With all due respect, Madame President, you are not guaranteed to remain in control of Fairy Tale forever. Assuming our unit isn’t disbanded, I would appreciate the decision to leave the Eye as a rumor.”

“Ms. Kurono shall grant me an audience with my daughter tonight. I have no reason to document how that comes about.”

Kurumu stared at the back of the tan seats as she felt Ms. Kiyoshi's fingers brush through her locks.

“You'll have to say something, little one. Are you fine using the Eye tonight?”

Kurumu made a slight sound of agreement, having no idea what it was Mrs. Shuzen hoped to talk about. She closed her eyes, breathing deeply.

“If possible, I would like you to make a decision about your guardianship before Ms. Kiyoshi departs.”

“What's there to discuss? She has to do it.”

“She has to sign some paperwork or it is not official.”

“Yea, but… what options does she really have?”

“One of us could take her in.”

“I can't do something like that.”

“Why not? Yokai Academy is in your region. She only needs someone to pay her school fees and a place to stay for school breaks.”

“Yea, but… I'm stupid busy with college and work. My tiny apartment in Nagoya is ridiculously expensive. I'm already living paycheck to paycheck as is.”

Ms. Kiyoshi sighed, brushing her fingers through Kurumu's locks.

“I suppose I could take her in. Would you like to live with me?”

Kurumu let the offer swirl about in her head as she noticed the countryside pass by. She could not recall if this was how it looked yesterday. It felt so empty. It did not matter whom she had pay for her school if she was not going to do it herself. Nothing mattered.

“I should mention that her mother transferred her guardianship to me, though with Ms. Kurono being sixteen, I still require her permission.”

“Why would her mother do that?”

“It was part of a deal we made to have one of Ms. Kurono’s organs replaced.”

Ms. Kiyoshi sighed heavily.

“Did you know she would die?”

There was silence as the car continued to descend down the hillside following the winding road. Kurumu felt a fresh wave of tears roll down her cheeks as her heart ached. She sniffled and nuzzled against Ms. Kiyoshi, keeping the sound of her misery minimized.

“The possibility was very high if the mother did not go to Aono’s residence.”

“Didn’t you warn her?”

“For some reason, warning her increased the risk of both of them dying. I suspect one of her contacts whom she would rely on for help was tied to her murderer.”

“Well… that sucks.”

“Do you know whom did it?”

“I do. I have Ms. Miburui looking up his name in the database. If we are fortunate, we’ll have this matter wrapped up before the end of summer.”

“Is this part of the recent attack on Fairy Tale?”

“Possibly. Ms. Kurono believes the man in question works for Lord Fujisaki. Proving his involvement would require the capture of this killer.”

Ms. Kiyoshi tensed up.

“If Lord Fujisaki is involved, how many others have turned against us?”

“Wait, what? Who’s this Fujisaki?”

“You can’t be serious.”

“Should I know him?”

“Ms. Shikaru would be more familiar with the situation.”

“Yea, but Yokina has been with us since she graduated four years ago. Sure, she’s busy with college, but that’s no excuse to not know whom the damn Vice President of Fairy Tale is.”

“Sheesh, give me a break. I don’t work much outside of Nagoya, so most of my contact is with the prefectural officer, Lord Souken. I’ve only met Lord Kenmei, our region commander, twice.”

Kurumu peered through the window beside Ms. Kiyoshi. There was a distant mountain range and a valley below them which was filled with farms and homes. Had it only been a day? It felt like that was a lifetime ago. Sniffling, she tore her gaze away to nuzzle against Ms. Kiyoshi's breast.

“Will you kill him?”

Ms. Kiyoshi's fingers hesitated in Kurumu's locks.

“Who? Lord Fujisaki?”

Kurumu murmured a confirmation.

“I don't think we can, little one. Lord Fujisaki has enough supporters that confronting him is more likely to result in war than execution.”

“There is also the matter of Kahlua's wedding.”

“That also complicates things.”

“If we capture this Yoshii Kiria and expose Mr. Fujisaki's plot, it might be enough to secure my reelection. Five more years of peace.”

Ms. Ohno sighed dramatically as they turned a bend in the road, placing the hillside on Ms. Kiyoshi's right as they descended further into the valley.

“All of this is way over my head. But hey… if you want, I can give you my number, Ms. Kurono. I may not be able to take you in, but I can shoot you bunches of texts so you don't get lonely at school.”

“Yokai Academy is a monster school, Yokina. She doesn't have services.”

“That sucks. Why are you wasting your time in a monster school?”

“I sincerely hope that is not criticism of Fairy Tale's academic standards.”

“Well… Momma said-”

“Do I need to talk with Ms. Shikaru?”

“No, no, no. Momma said I should go to Imoshinai. But those schools are for kids whom struggle to blend in. Girls like us don't need them.”

“Mommy graduated from Yokai.”

Ms. Kiyoshi squeezed Kurumu, bringing her other hand up to play with Kurumu's bangs.

“Nobody is saying you should switch schools, though it would make it easier for Yokina or myself to keep in touch with you.”

“Yea. You don't know how amazing it was for me to have a phone. Momma gave it to me on graduation and she had it loaded up with some of the ladies I might be working with.”

“I remember your random call. I hung up on this idiot.”

Kurumu smiled softly, lifting her head off Ms. Kiyoshi's breast. They came around another bend with the signs and railing on the side of the road to discourage vehicles from drifting over the cliff. There was a lovely glimpse of the valley before they passed into trees which obscured the view.

“What's your mother like?”

“Let me clarify that Ms. Shikaru is not Yokina's mother.”

“She's my mother.”

“Yokina lived in an orphanage in Nagoya and attended public elementary schools until her wings tore out her back one night. She was surrendered to the authorities. It was such a mess.”

“Yea… those couple months were wild. I was asked so many crazy questions like what I was and where I came from. Sheesh, I was eleven. I knew about as much as they did about me, so it was frustrating. I just wanted to go back to school and talk with my friends.”

“Lord Souken was the one whom caught wind of her and passed the word along to Ms. Shikaru.”

“Yep. She swooped in and saved me from the crazy humans. Had to destroy a ton of evidence and wipe a bunch of memories. She took me to the orphanage to adopt me, while making sure nobody recalled my wings. That wasn't that hard to do since many had already been threatened by the humans not to say anything about me. Everyone at school had thought I was hospitalized for something.”

“Are you still hanging out with that girl whom grew up with you in the orphanage?”

“Mhm. She keeps offering to move in but I swore to Momma that I would attend college without any financial help from anyone.”

Ms. Kiyoshi smirked.

“Have either of you tried dating a man?”

“Is Auntie Narau trying to live vicariously?”

“I'm echoing Ms. Shikaru's concerns that you’ve become a deviant like Juunan.”

“Kimi and I are not at that level. Sure, I love her more than any guy I’ve ever talked to, but it’s not the kind of love you are worried about.”

“This might surprise you, Ms. Kiyoshi, but Sho finds men more satisfying.”

“Whatever. If you start fooling around with that girl after you graduate, I’m going to quote this day.”

Kurumu glanced about as she sat up. There was not much to see with trees flanking both sides of the winding road. They were still descending but they were no longer high enough to see the valley.

“What am I supposed to do?”

Ms. Kiyoshi smiled, fussing with Kurumu's tresses.

“You can start with eating a meal.”

“Definitely. Keep yourself lighthearted and focused on simple tasks like your next meal or homework assignment. My word of advice. Fuck the big picture. We got people like Lady Shuzen to deal with that. Do what you’re told. Keep a few friends close to your heart and never cry alone.”

“What sort of itinerary are you expecting from Ms. Kurono?”

Mrs. Shuzen hesitated as they continued to cut through the woods.

“The chat with my daughter comes first. The funeral for Ms. Sugawara is tomorrow. Kahlua should be returning Sunday, though she may arrive the tomorrow night. And of course I hope she handles the matter of her guardianship in Iromori on Monday with Lord Ruben.”

Ms. Kiyoshi sighed, gently touching Kurumu's cheek.

“Do you want to hold a funeral for your mother?”

It was hard not to start crying.

“That might be something easier for her to answer after Ms. Sugawara's funeral.”

“Well… won't she have to make her mind up quickly on that? I mean… they're only going to hold her mother at the funeral home so long and you have Kahlua's wedding next Friday.”

Kurumu leaned back into Ms. Kiyoshi whom kindly soothed her with an embrace.

“It's a lot to take in, Yokina. Think of how you would react if you had to coordinate a funeral for Ms. Shikaru. Picking up the phone and passing on the bad news to all of her friends would be difficult.”

Ms. Ohno sighed as the car finally broke free of the woods. A hotel or lodge stood off to the right, though the parking lot was fed by a road which passed underneath them. Kurumu recalled there was one last stretch of woods before they were in the town.

“I only see Momma on school breaks and when work brings us together. Now I want to call her.”

“The first thing we have to find out is how long the funeral home will hold her mother.”

“One week. The funeral director said it would be best to cremate the body by next Wednesday, regardless of what Ms. Kurono decides. Funerals can be held without a body.”

“Right. No point rushing this if it hurts. Okay, little one?”

Kurumu nodded, clinging tightly to Ms. Kiyoshi. She wanted it to all go away. She wanted to wake up from this dream. It was too much. It was too real.

“When you're ready, we can compile a list of people you want to contact about this.”

Nobody. She wanted nobody to know. Not even herself.

* * *

“You're here!”

Kurumu staggered as Kokoa tackled into her with an enthusiastic hug. The crushed gravel beneath her shoes protested as she regained her footing. Loosening the hold to grab Kurumu by the hands, Kokoa hopped excitedly in her crimson flats. Her pleated, dark green dress stretched below her knees and had straps wide enough to hide any hints of a bra.

“Behave yourself, Kokoa.”

Kokoa stopped instantly under her mother’s command. Quickly letting go of Kurumu’s hands, she placed her own together at her navel and bowed slightly.

“Yes, Mother.”

Ms. Kiyoshi placed a hand on Kurumu’s shoulder as Mrs. Shuzen walked solemnly by her daughter.

“I’m going to take a long bath. Come and get me if you need anything.”

Kurumu nodded as Ms. Kiyoshi withdrew her hand. The woman pulled her luggage by the handle as she followed after Mrs. Shuzen towards the estate. Moka whom had remained at the first step of the glossy, marble veranda, bowed her head respectively as Mrs. Shuzen passed by her without comment.

Moka was wearing that black blouse with the puffy, pleated sleeves which cinched neatly about her forearms. The stiff white collar hid most of her neck but not the black choker bearing her rosary. Her grayish black skirt drifted about her calves with the gentle breeze.

“How was the hospital?”

“Fine. Everything is fine.”

“Would you prefer to carry your bag?”

Ms. Juunan was holding Kurumu’s baggage in her arms. The statuesque woman was wearing a plum polo which looked like it had been painted on for how tightly it clung to her curves. Even with all the buttons unfastened, only the collar was loose. A form fitting black skirt ended halfway to her knees.

“Could you take that to my room? I want to show her around.”

“Hi, hi!”

Kokoa regarded Ms. Ohno whom had paused next to Ms. Juunan to wave.

“Whom is this?”

“This is Ms. Ohno Yokina. As she works in your region, she will be your contact for future issues.”

“I am?”

Ms. Juunan smirked with a slight shake of her head. Without a comment, she started off for the veranda.

“Wait! I work out of Nagoya. There’s no way you guys can expect that.”

Kurumu watched the two retreat up the three steps of the veranda. The veranda was wide enough to require two rows of fluted, marble pillars to hold up the stone balcony. This porch continued to both sides of the entrance, though only half the width, with more pillars to support the balcony which wrapped around the sides and disappeared off to the back.

The Shuzen Estate was a majestic and intimidating structure built in the middle of a clearing. The ground had been shored up on one side to provide a level surface for the manor. The walls consisted of carved stone which was only interrupted by symmetrically placed glass panes framed with black iron. Heavy drapes prevented the sun from revealing the interior of rooms which had to be twice as tall as the classrooms of Yokai. The second story, arched windows were nearly as tall as those on the first.

Kurumu had not paid much attention to the drive here, having slept at least an hour of it away. She had been roused during their drive through the small town of Itsuki. There had been a tunnel right outside of the village which had taken them to this place. Kurumu surmised that these grounds were no different than Mononoke, mildly curious if Mr. Nurari could visit this place as easily as he could anywhere else.

“You look pale.”

Kurumu smiled at Moka whom had come over to join them.

“I think they went overboard on the anesthesia. I’ve been tired all day.”

“They’ll be making dinner soon. It’s usually served at seven.”

Kurumu nodded, feeling more lethargic than hungry, considering she had eaten at that fancy restaurant less than three hours ago. Kokoa grinned, snatching up Kurumu’s hand and tugging.

“Let’s go inside. It’s nothing compared to the home we used to live in, but it’s still nice.”

Kurumu balked at the notion that this was nothing. She clutched her chest as Kokoa steered her up the steps onto the glassy marble. She tried not to drag her feet. Kokoa twisted the bronzed knob and tugged open the heavy, black door set in white, arched stone, guiding Kurumu through.

The foyer beyond was majestic, stretching clear across the manor. Standing in the center of the room like a line of sentries were smooth, black columns with a reddish hue. These columns supported a balcony which slashed across the space, connecting the two wings of the building. Crystal chandeliers hung from the ceiling far above, casting light in all directions. A wide, spiral staircase coiled up to the center of the walkway, carved from the same black stone as the columns.

As Kurumu shuffled across the marble floor of this grand room, she felt like it was oddly familiar. It was like something from a dream, yet different. Her first thought was the rubble of the room from Moka’s memory, but that was not quite it.

There was no balcony beneath the second floor windows which stretched up towards their arches. The exterior walls were made of chiseled stone but the interior walls on her right and left were stained with a blood red finish. Decorative black trim framed about large, paneled double doors. There were three sets of these double doors on each side, placed symmetrically.

“We can start here and work our way around.”

Kokoa stood at the first double door on their right. Having no opinion, Kurumu wandered over to join Kokoa as she slipped her hand inside the bronze inset and tugged the door away from the other. It slid open slowly without making a sound.

“This first room is our music hall. Mother has used it to entertain guests, but mostly this serves as my lecture room. One of my tutors doesn’t live in Iromori so they come here instead every Sunday.”

It was a huge room with windows on two sides. These windows had heavy, crimson drapes denying any sunlight entrance. Ornate, golden sconces were mounted between the windows and upon the smooth, white wall with the door to the foyer. Six smaller chandeliers hung from the ceiling, perfectly spaced for maximum lighting. Rows of elegant black chairs with crimson cushioned seats were arranged nicely to face a raised stone dais.

The dais section of the room was unlike the rest. The walls were painted black with ebony curtains hanging from the ceiling. These curtains were parted enough to reveal a pearly white grand piano standing in the center. She imagined there were spotlights somewhere to light up this stage.

“This next room is a studio.”

Kokoa waved at Moka to go towards the second door of the grand foyer on this side.

“It’s not as big as this room.”

Kokoa waited for Kurumu to step back into the main room before closing up the door for the music hall. Grabbing Kurumu by the hand, she tugged her towards Moka whom was under the balcony and opening the next door.

“Mostly for painting but I've done other things like knitting and sculpting.”

“You know how to knit?”

“Doesn't every girl?”

Kurumu mulled that over before peering into the room. It was much smaller since the door was located at the end of this room instead of the center. The walls in this room had black paneling reaching halfway up the wall. The remainder of the wall was painted cherry red and stretched up to the ebony rafters. Golden sconces lit up this room which did not have any chandeliers. The windows of the far wall were covered with the same crimson drapes. The right side wall had several doors. Highly doubting these would open onto the dais of the music room, Kurumu surmised these were closets.

“It's so empty.”

Kokoa tugged her back into the foyer, allowing Moka to close the door. The bushy, twin tailed vampire smiled softly, gesturing to the last door on this side.

“I won't bother showing you the library. Most of the bookshelves are empty. I mean… they're pretty. Maybe someday it will look like it did. Mother tried really hard, spending all the insurance money and even some of her savings. But the books we lost were authentic tomes, some centuries old. Mother is waiting for Father to return to help compile a list of what needs to be replaced.”

Kurumu grimaced with a thought of parents never returning. She touched her chest.

“Are you okay, Kurumu?”

Kurumu managed a smile at Moka.

“I'm sorry. It's just… it must be hard to be here. Losing your home. Losing your mother.”

“It's okay. It's not like Mother built this on top of our old home.”

“Yea… she said that was dangerous.”

Kurumu stumbled over her own feet, mildly wondering why they had not parted with their shoes at the doorway. She smiled at Moka whom placed a hand on her shoulder as they crossed over to the other side of this expansive room.

“Our old mansion resided in the human world, unlike this place. Mother had Sho help the insurance people classify the event as a localized natural disaster.”

Kurumu nodded as they arrived at the first door on the other side which was closest to the entrance. Kokoa tugged the door open and walked in. The vampire strolled over to a luxurious couch centered in the room behind an ebony low table. Kokoa flopped down in the cushions, facing the fireplace.

“Mother didn't sell the land. I'm sure the Shuzen family would have screamed bloody murder if she had tried to do that. She built a house on the ruins for Mr. Nagi and his family. Mr. Nagi is one of Father's cousins and he sometimes helps in the kitchen with Mr. Kondo, that awesome chef whom I want you to start training under when you're feeling better. Mr. Nagi keeps Mother informed about anyone whom comes to check on the land, hoping Father might someday come back to us.”

Kurumu smiled as she looked about this large room. Like the music room, two of these walls were lined with windows covered by those crimson drapes. The same golden sconces were mounted between these windows and upon the wall with the door. The walls in here had black paneling up to about half the window height before transitioning to a smooth surface painted lush green. The room lacked overhead lighting, relying on the wall sconces and lamps resting on various end tables tucked between matching armchairs and loveseats.

“Mother calls this the lounge. We had one of these in the old place. Momma would read us stories in front of the fireplace and I would always fall asleep. For months Momma had me convinced the room had a spell on it that would whisk me to my room the moment I fell asleep.”

Kurumu smirked, absently touching her chest which continued to ache. She glanced at Moka whom was smiling wistfully while staring at the fireplace which consisted of black bricks and smooth, sculpted ebony pillars. A pillar flanked each side of the opening, holding up a matching mantle. Pictures were stacked along this shelf, enticing Kurumu to come closer.

“This is also the room in which Mother receives most of her visitors.”

Kurumu lifted up on her toes to see over the mantle. There were dozens of framed pictures. One had the three daughters much younger in matching white dresses on a pristine patio. Another had Mrs. Shuzen standing with her two daughters. And then there was a surprising one with Mrs. Shuzen, Ms. Juunan and Moka's mother. It felt odd seeing Mrs. Shuzen stand in front of these other two women, each with a hand on her shoulder. The pose seemed natural as Mrs. Shuzen was the shortest of the three, though Kurumu could not help but feel it was out of place. There were more portraits of the girls individually.

Kurumu paused upon noticing one of Moka with her mother. She instinctively wanted to grab it from the mantle and show it to Moka but she hesitated when she saw the picture beside it was only of Moka's mother grinning wide at the photographer.

“Have you seen these pictures of your mother?”

Moka nodded, slowly coming up beside Kurumu.

“Did you realize she was your mother?”

“Mother always told me I had no right to ask whom she was and the Moka inside me kept this secret because she thought it would make me feel worse.”

Kurumu frowned as she absently rubbed her breast. It all felt so wrong. She looked over these photos filled with smiles. She wondered if any of it was real.

“Where’s your Father?”

Kokoa pushed off the couch, stalking around the ebony table.

“I know Mother has at least one portrait of him in her nightstand. I’ve snuck into her room to look at it. As for this… Father took most of these. That’s why he’s not in any of them.”

Kurumu felt a pang of sorrow squeeze her heart. She recalled the many pictures in the cabin, unable to think of a single one which had been of mommy. There was nothing left of her.

“Kurumu?”

Kurumu quickly wiped away a tear which had rolled down her cheek.

“I’m sorry. Don’t you have something? A photo album? Anything?”

Kokoa’s eyes betrayed an old sadness.

“We lost everything, Kurumu. What little we do have of the past are the things Mother had taken with her to Fukuoka. If Kahlua and I had not been on a summer trip with Father at the time, we wouldn’t have had any clothes.”

Kurumu nodded but it was too much. She started to sob, squeezing her arms in tighter about her torso as her heart struggled. Strong hands pulled her firmly against a warm body.

“Kurumu. It’s okay. Father’s not dead. Mother has never told us that.”

“What is she getting worked up over? Father abandoned us. Kahlua and I were holed up in a hotel in Inemuri for a whole week without a clue what we were supposed to do.”

But what if he’s dead? Kurumu wanted to scream that out but could only cry. She had seen it firsthand. Mrs. Shuzen was terrible at addressing death directly. If their father was dead, Kurumu had no doubts that Mrs. Shuzen would bury that secret.

“Do you need to lie down?”

Kurumu shook her head, gently pushing on Moka’s torso. The vampire eased her grip, allowing Kurumu some space. She sniffled, rubbing her eyes. It hurt. She took deep breaths to diminish the sobs. It still hurt. She swallowed down nothing.

“I… I’m sorry. I just… I was just thinking I don’t have a picture of my mother. That’s all.”

“Your mother? What does she have to do with this?”

Kurumu shivered as Moka’s hands brushed through her hair.

“I don’t know. Should we take her to your room?”

“But we haven’t finished the tour.”

“I’m okay. I’m sorry.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yea. Let go of me.”

Moka withdrew her hands, favoring Kurumu with a smile. Kokoa huffed, shaking her head as she walked off to the door, sliding it open.

“It took over a year to build this. Kahlua and I were living with Sho in Iromori during that time. Mother said Father would return when he had a real home to come back to.”

Kurumu shuffled out into the large room a couple steps behind Moka. Kokoa shut the door and started walking slowly along the wall towards the next double door which was beneath the balcony.

“When Mother moved us here, I remember believing Father would come back. Every morning I would wake up and think he would be in Mother's bedroom.”

She paused to draw open the closer door of the pair.

“But that never happened. She brought us Moka that first summer, but it wasn't our Moka. Mother told us she had been cursed by a magical artifact which changed her hair color and personality. She told me it was my job to knock some sense into Moka to bring her back.”

Kurumu took another steadying breath. She wandered over to the opening, leaning against the other door. She stumbled a step as the door moved easily along the guide. Smiling apologetically, she grabbed the door and regarded what clearly was a dining room.

The dining room was larger than the studio. The crimson drapes in this room had been pulled aside from the three windows, bathing the room in sunlight. There were no sconces in this room but it had three chandeliers. The one in the middle was easily twice the size as the ones closest to the door and the windows. There was another double door on the right built perfectly in line with the end of the table.

The dining table was the most prominent feature of the room. Made of black wood with a shiny finish, the top surface consisted of inset tiles of polished stone. The chairs matched the table with backs, seats and arms all upholstered with crimson cushions. If not for the arms, Kurumu would have sworn they were the same chairs she had seen in the music hall.

“Of course that never worked either. This Moka would only run away.”

“What else could I do? I can't match your strength with my power sealed away.”

Kokoa shrugged, gesturing at the other set of double doors.

“That door goes into the kitchen and so does this last door in the ballroom. There is a laundry room accessible through the kitchen which Sho will show you when you resume your laundry duties for me. I’d take you in there now, but I don’t want to disturb our servants. That's all there is to the first floor.”

Kurumu rubbed her breast, stepping back out into the main room. She absently tugged the door back to its fully extended position while Kokoa pulled the other door to meet it.

“Don’t you want to introduce me to this Kondo chef guy?”

Kokoa shook her head, grabbing Kurumu's hand away from her breast.

“Not while he’s cooking.”

Kokoa tugged on her hand, backing towards the spiral staircase. The bottom of these sculpted stairs was facing the dining room doors.

“Come upstairs. Moka and I picked out something nice for your birthday.”

Kurumu's heart twisted as she allowed the vampire to guide her to the wide stairs. Why did everything hurt so much? They were being so nice to her. She should be happier. She staggered up the stairs. It was such a lethargic, awkward ascent that Kokoa released her hand five steps up to not be troubled by it.

“I think you need some rest.”

“Can I hang out in your room with her?”

“Sure, I don't care.”

They were only a couple steps shy of the balcony when Kurumu felt composed enough to speak again. An odd thought popped in her head which troubled her in an easier way.

“Does Moka have to sleep with the servants?”

“What?!”

“No! I have my own room!”

“What have you been telling her to make her think that?”

Kokoa paused at the top of the stairs. Moka darted over to her sister.

“Nothing! I never said I was treated like a servant.”

Kokoa backed away, crossing her arms as she favored Moka a dubious look.

“I swear, Kokoa! Kurumu… well she doesn't understand Mother.”

Kurumu absently rubbed her chest as she gripped the railing with her other hand.

“I'm sorry. I had the impression that your mother wants to be rid of Moka.”

“This Moka. She doesn't want to be rid of our Moka.”

Kokoa gestured off to the right where the balcony crossed into an open hallway. The walls were black with golden sconces lighting the corridor. A glance to the left revealed the open hallway on the other side was identical.

“Moka's room is next to mine. Our rooms are over the kitchen, though the floors are solid enough that it's not like we ever hear anything below us. Kahlua's room is across the hall in the corner while the one across the hall from Moka's room is for guests.”

Kurumu frowned.

“Where do your servants stay?”

“They don’t live here. Mr. Nagi has a device which lets him escort everyone into and out of the place.”

Kurumu nodded dumbly. For some reason she had thought there were more servants, but she supposed a small number made sense for this size of manor.

“What's down the other hall?”

“The door on this side opens into Mother's suite. It's much fancier than our rooms. Mother has a huge living room, bedroom and personal bathroom.”

Kokoa paused with a thoughtful look. She turned and gestured to the far side of the hall.

“This side over the studio is a private study and bar. Mother did her best to recreate the one from our old home. We were never supposed to be in the old one, but Father often went out with Momma and Mother wasn't the most attentive of parents. It looks exactly how I remember it.”

Kokoa smiled with a slight nod of her head.

“It has a hidden back door leading into the upper level of the library. There's a cool release in one of the bookshelves which allows it to be opened from the other side. The library also has this neat, black metal spiral staircase tucked in one of the corners.”

“Ms. Juunan gave us quite the scolding my first summer here. Kokoa was playing hide and seek with me and she had a huge advantage knowing how those two rooms were connected.”

“She kept trying to get in through the balcony, thinking I had locked the door.”

“How was I supposed to know they were fake doors?”

Kokoa grinned, waving them to follow as she started off to the right.

“I should mention that there are only three doors out onto the balcony, even though it wraps around the whole manor. While the four suites on this side are identical, only mine and Kahlua's have access to the balcony. I share a bath with Moka, though we have our own private toilet rooms and closets.”

“Does Ms. Juunan live here?”

Kokoa shook her head as she passed by the first set of doors in the hall.

“Sho is here about as often as Mother is. She might be staying with Ms. Kiyoshi in the guest room, though she probably…”

Kokoa trailed off as a blush touched her cheeks. She shook her head.

“Why does it matter where she sleeps? I don’t care.”

Kurumu frowned as they walked all the way to the end of the corridor where the second set of doors stood. Kokoa grabbed the golden knob of the door on the right, twisting and pushing. The vampire gestured for them to come inside while she held the door open.

Kurumu paused after a couple paces into the room. On the left between windows which had their ebony curtains pulled off to the sides with braided, golden cords was a glass double door. The walls had white paneling up only to about knee height before transitioning to a pastel green color. The vaulted ceiling was black as night with no overhead lighting.

This room was easily twice the size of a suite at Yokai Academy. There was another door on the far wall and off to the right was some sort of furniture piece made of black wood shelving and glass. It had a large, flat screen TV in the center of it and was flanked by glass panels with silver handles. A DVD player was hooked up to the TV at the base.

Preceding this impressive display was a black cushioned couch and two matching armchairs. Kurumu’s luggage had been placed against the curved back of the sofa. End tables were stationed on either side of the couch, both with lamps which were plugged into outlets on the floor.

Sweeping her gaze back to the front, she noted a sliding door. After the door was a small round table with two dainty stools pushed under it. A small trash can was flanked some cabinets which wrapped about the front corner of the room. A microwave was pushed into the corner. Next to the cabinets nearest the door was a humming black box. Kurumu realized it was a refrigerator despite not being any taller than the cabinets. The only things missing were a sink and an oven.

“Do you eat up here?”

“If we want. One of the ladies will check our rooms to see if we used any dishes and take out the trash.”

Kurumu shook her head slowly as Kokoa shut her door.

“You are so spoiled.”

“Come on. I left your gift in my room.”

Kurumu followed Kokoa over to the door at the far end of the room. Like the first door, this one also swung into the next room. She waved them to follow her in.

The bedroom was much darker. There was only one window in the room and the curtain covered it thoroughly. Before Kurumu’s eyes could adjust to the dark, Kokoa flipped a switch on the wall which turned on three suspended lights.

The room design was no different than the former. It was smaller with two doors on either side of Kokoa’s bed. A box wrapped in green paper and adorned with a crimson bow rested on top of Kokoa’s black comforter. Pillows tucked in green sheets rested against the black headboard.

“Moka and I picked this out Monday while we were in town with Sho. We thought about bringing it with us to Sendai, but Sho scared us with the possibility of it getting damaged in cargo or confiscated by the humans thinking we were smuggling on a bomb.”

Kurumu chuckled as she absently rubbed her chest, recalling how suspicious the girls had dressed to the airport. She sat down on the bed, pulling the box into her lap. She smiled up at the vampires.

“Thanks.”

“Open it first.”

Kurumu managed a smile at Kokoa. The girl was clearly excited. Moka’s behavior was more reserved. Unsure what that meant, Kurumu tugged the bow off first, which was held by an adhesive square. Absently placing this against her temple, she proceeded to tear through the green paper. It only took a few seconds to reveal she was holding a box for a Fujitsu Lifebook P7010. These dummies had bought her a laptop. She sniffled, reaching a hand up to dry her eye before any tears escaped.

“You like it?”

Kurumu nodded. She took a deep breath as she touched the box.

“Isn’t this expensive?”

“Yea… Mother bought me that model of laptop for Christmas. Moka decided to buy you one. When we came out of the store, Sho asked Moka why she wanted a laptop.”

Moka smiled sheepishly.

“When I explained what it was for, Ms. Juunan went back in the store and bought a second one. She scolded me over spending my birthday money on someone else.”

Kurumu had no clue what she would do with it, but this was nice.

“I don’t know if you want to unpack or leave your things in your bag. You’re more than welcome to use my closet. I’m sure I have enough room.”

Kurumu smiled, taking in a deep breath. She set the laptop aside.

“Actually. I think I want a bath.”

“I’m up for that. You in, Moka?”

Moka nodded, causing Kurumu to frown.

“Uh… don’t you have problems with water? You said you didn’t have a pool.”

Kokoa snorted a laugh.

“We may not have a pool, but we’ve treated the water here so we can at least take baths.”

Kurumu had no idea how that was possible, but did not care to have it explained.

* * *

“This is a simple process. When I knock on this door and get no answer, I’m coming in with the other ladies. We’ll try to keep things comfortable for you.”

Kurumu shivered, instinctively covering her bared breasts as she knelt upon the tiled floor of Mrs. Shuzen’s massive bathroom. Her tail was coiled in her lap while her wings were tucked closely to her sides. She took deep breaths, trying to ease her mind.

“If Ms. Kurono starts to show excessive distress, I’m pulling the plug. This will hurt you, Madame President. It might even leave you incapacitated for days.”

“I am aware of the circumstances.”

Mrs. Shuzen knelt across from Kurumu, also fully nude. Her hands were folded neatly in her lap, covering her navel. As Kurumu had watched the woman strip, she knew every inch of Mrs. Shuzen’s skin was the same tanned hue. It was remarkably sexy and had Kurumu feeling embarrassed even though she was far more endowed. It was easier to look at Moka.

Moka yawned grandly, while holding an arm across her breasts to at least hide her nipples. The vampire whom was dressed in only her rosary had protested the use of Lilith’s Eye at the dinner table. But Moka was not good at defending the wants of her inner self in the face of her Mother’s rigid certainty. When Kurumu had confessed her willingness to participate, the vampire had reluctantly yielded.

Ms. Kiyoshi touched Kurumu’s shoulder. The woman was wearing a lavender chemise which failed to reach her knees. She had worn this attire to dinner which had surprised Kurumu.

“It won’t be easy, little one. When you retreat into your mind, you’re going to have to face all the feelings you’re holding back. I’ll keep your heart calm, but only you can deal with your mind in there.”

Kurumu swallowed, nodding. She had no idea what Ms. Kiyoshi was concerned about. She was fine. Ever since the bath with Moka and Kokoa, she had not cried once. Sure, her heart still ached with longing but it helped to be around people she cared about.

“I’ll be close.”

Ms. Kiyoshi patted Kurumu’s head before stalking off. The door opened and closed.

“Shall we begin?”

Kurumu nodded, letting her index finger elongate into a sharp talon. She reached up and slashed a hole through her lower section of her left earlobe. She felt nothing, only knowing she had succeeded by the small trace of blood on her talon. It felt like it had been months since she had used the Eye.

She grabbed her tail below the spade end. With a thought, the spade opened up like a flower. The stigma in the center pulsed with a life of its own, causing it to shimmer. It was a soft sensation which was barely notable as it was not in synch with her heartbeat. Taking a calming breath, she guided her tail end up to her ear. Using her other hand, she found the small orifice beneath her ear to slip her stigma into.

She shivered as the sensitive stigma pushed insider her. There was a moment of awareness where she felt the rush of fluids while her spade petals latched about her ear to make a seal. And then everything was different. Every sensation reported to her mind in a detached, dreamlike way.

“Don’t run, my baby. The floors are slippery.”

Kurumu whirled about, her feet making a slight scoot against the warm bathhouse tiles. She grinned up at her mommy whom was pouting at her while holding a towel to her bosom.

“Is the water deep? Can I go swimming?”

She whirled about enthusiastically, pointing at the expansive bathing area. A mist hovered over the waters which called to her. She kicked up her tiny legs into an eager skip as she quickly crossed the last bit of tiles to reach the built up lip about the bath.

“Honey. There are other people in the bath. Keep it down.”

Kurumu vaulted over the lip into the water, which to her immense disappointment was only waist deep. She frowned as she peered across the bath, noting a couple indiscernible figures in the water. Sensing mild amusement with her, Kurumu grinned broadly and wandered away from the lip in search of deeper water. She wanted to swim.

“Hold up, my darling.”

Kurumu squirmed as strong arms snatched her from behind.

“Let me go.”

She whined as mommy tugged her back to the edge. But she did not struggle too much since she liked being held by mommy. Mommy sat down and pulled Kurumu into her lap.

“I have to brush out your lovely hair.”

“But we already washed my hair.”

“Yes, and now we brush it.”

“I want to swim.”

Mommy laughed, tugging a brush through Kurumu’s short tresses.

“We’re not here to swim. You need to take good care of your hair.”

Feelings of sorrow and loss swirled up in Kurumu.

“My hair was too long anyways.”

Nakanishi shoved me down and put gum in my hair. He said you were a whore and that’s why I have no father. The other boys laughed.

“That’s no excuse to cut it.”

Mommy sighed, pulling the brush through another pass.

“It takes years to recover from a decision like this. Don’t you want to be pretty like mommy?”

Not if they call me a whore.

“I want to go to the beach. Can we go to the beach?”

“You need to focus, Ms. Kurono. You’re holding us out.”

Kurumu glanced off to the right. One of the figures in the haze had taken on familiar features. The middle aged woman in the bath had silver hair and crimson eyes.

“We can’t go to the beach, dear. It’s too expensive.”

“Bring us to a neutral location so we can have our meeting as discussed.”

“I agreed to nothing.”

Standing outside of the bath off to the left was another familiar face. The silver haired Moka scowled down at her with her arms crossed about her chest. A towel was wrapped about her torso.

“You were indisposed, child. We need to talk.”

“I have nothing to say to you.”

Kurumu started to sniffle, pushing back against mommy.

“Can we go? I don’t like it here.”

“Already? You can swim a little if you don’t bother the other ladies.”

That was not the original memory. She had wanted to leave the city. She had wanted to change schools. That had been her real want. But at this moment, she was deathly afraid.

“Look, mommy!”

She tugged on mommy's hand as she gestured out to the wide expanse of blue which stretched clear out to the horizon. Sand crept into her sandals as she shuffled across the beach, pointing at the birds.

“Do you think we'll see dolphins?!”

Mommy trudged through the sand, laughing. Mommy was wearing a long, white with floral print sarong which whisked about her calves. She had a thin, white jacket draped over her shoulders and a simple black one piece which somewhat resembled the school swimsuit Kurumu had on.

“I doubt we'll see any dolphins, honey.”

“Why not?”

“We would have to go to the aquarium I was telling you about.”

Kurumu pursed her lips as she peered up a mommy, though mommy's attention was elsewhere. Mommy was doing that odd thing of looking at a guy, smiling and waving while shaking her head. It would keep the scary guys away.

Why does Teacher call you a whore?

“Are we going to the aquarium next?”

Mommy grinned at her, patting her head.

“They don't have one in Tottori, dear.”

“But you promised.”

“Isn't this beach pretty? It's not quite the same as Yumigahama.”

Kurumu sighed, tugging her mother closer to the water. This beach was bigger, but who cared about sand? She supposed it was different and if they lived nearby, maybe she could pretend she was stranded in a desert. That could be fun if she had friends.

“Come swim with me, Mommy.”

Mommy laughed as they reached the line where the sand became moist. The hand she tugged would no longer yield.

“This is as far as I should go, honey. You run along and play. I'll keep watch over you.”

Kurumu pouted as she let go of mommy's hand.

“Play with me.”

Mommy smiled, dropping the towel on the ground and kneeling down on it. She smoothed it out and set her black tote aside.

“Lie down so I can put on some sunscreen, dear.”

“You're not going to swim?”

“I can't get my pretty clothes wet.”

Kurumu sulked as she settled down on the towel, offering her arms.

“It's a swimsuit. It's supposed to get wet.”

“I can watch you safely from here.”

You're going to have a guy touch you again. Is that why you're a whore?

“What is going on?”

Moka stumbled into view, carrying a crimson towel over her arm. She had a pair of sunglasses perched in her silver locks and a curve hugging black wet suit with blue stripes up the sides.

“You need to focus, Ms. Kurono. Stop hiding behind your mother.”

This other woman whom appeared behind mommy was scary. She was dressed in a black slacks and a soft blue dress shirt. If not for the silver hair, Kurumu would have mistaken her for Teacher.

“No! I want mommy to stay with me!”

“You're tenth birthday is coming up soon. Should we throw a party?”

Kurumu paused at her bedside. Dressed in pink Hello Kitty pajamas, she felt out of place in this small, one bedroom home they had rented these past few months. She absently touched the baby blue comforter, turning about to regard mommy whom lingered in the doorway. Mommy was wearing a pink blouse and faded blue jeans.

“Can we go back to the city?”

Mommy frowned, walking over to caress her hair. It was back to shoulder length.

“I don't think we can, honey. That boy is still in the hospital.”

That boy said I was a whore. That boy and his friends touched me. They weren't teasing me about having an accident. That boy was too stupid to know what he was supposed to do with his penis and peed on me instead.

“I don't like it here.”

“Are you missing your friends?”

I don't have any friends.

“There's nothing to do here.”

And nobody will talk to me.

“We could have your birthday in Yonago. Maybe see that new Star Wars movie that came out.”

I miss the ocean.

“Sure.”

Mommy smiled, walking over to wrap her up in a warm embrace. Kurumu sighed, relaxing into the hug.

“You'll be fine, baby. I'm sorry, we had to move away. You're getting too pretty.”

I thought people wanted to be pretty. I don't understand.

“Can you sleep with me?”

Mommy laughed, rubbing Kurumu's back.

“You're getting too big to share your bed. I'll be fine on the couch.”

Mommy's arms loosened as she started to pull away.

“No. Don't go.”

“What have you done to her?”

Kurumu looked up into crimson eyes filled with concern. Moka held her in a loose embrace. Her silver tresses cascaded down her shoulders and back, resting against the blood red gown she wore. A black lace hem lined the bottom below Moka's knees and the top of the gown which wrapped about her ample bosom. Thin black straps slipped over her shoulders.

Kurumu had returned to her normal size and was clothed in a simple white slip. She pushed on Moka's torso, forcing Moka back as she stumbled away.

“No! I want my mommy!”

“Stop it, child.”

Kurumu turned wild eyes upon a new figure whom appeared in the doorway. Mrs. Shuzen wore a black suit jacket over a crimson blouse which was tucked in a black skirt.

“No!”

“Enough!”

The world vanished into an empty void. Only the three of them remained in the darkness.

“I am not interested in reliving your past, Ms. Kurono. I am here to speak with my daughter.”

Kurumu stumbled over nothing as Moka pulled her close.

“What have you done?”

“I have done nothing.”

“Lies! I have been in Kurumu's head several times. It's never been like this before.”

Kurumu started to sob, burying her face in the fabric of Moka's dress.

“What have you done?”

“Ms. Kurono's mother and I made an arrangement to have her guardianship transferred to me in exchange for an operation to repair her body.”

“Why would you do that?”

“This is not a difficult concept to understand, Moka. Ms. Kurono belongs to the Shuzen Estate.”

“You can't do that!”

“It is already done.”

“So undo it! There's no reason to take her away from her mother!”

She's dead.

Moka let out a strangled cry. She tightened her hold on Kurumu.

“Why?! What did you do?!”

“I have done nothing.”

“Like you did nothing for my mother! You let her die!”

“Some losses are inevitable.”

“Why?! Why do you keep doing this?!”

“I am not here to answer your questions, child. I am here to have my questions answered.”

“What could you possibly want from me?”

Kurumu felt oddly calm and soothed. She relaxed in Moka’s arms, loosening her grip on the dress. She glanced across the darkness at Mrs. Shuzen whom stood impassively like an ominous deity.

“I want to know how Akasha died.”

“As if you don’t know.”

“I don’t. And I don’t particularly trust your sister, considering I saw her kill Akasha.”

“Where is Akua?”

“Answer my question, child.”

In an instant the blackness was replaced with a grassy meadow filled with tulips. It was the place where they had brought Tora to start her flight lessons. Mrs. Shuzen glanced at Kurumu. In one blink it was darkness and the next it was back to the tulip field. After three attempts, Mrs. Shuzen nodded.

“It seems you have regained control, Ms. Kurono. If you agree not to throw any more tantrums, I will offer some insight to the situation.”

“Tantrums? You murdered her mother.”

“I did no such thing.”

“And you murdered my mother.”

“I would not need to ask you how Akasha died if that were the case.”

“You saw her die.”

Mrs. Shuzen’s demeanor changed with a heavy, dark atmosphere which caused the flowers about her feet to wilt.

“Shall I avenge your mother by disposing of Akua?”

Moka hesitated with tangible fear.

“Please, don’t. It was that creature beneath the castle. It ate Momma.”

Mrs. Shuzen laughed darkly.

“Alucard? You are telling me that this mindless beast, randomly woke up and ate Akasha?”

“Yes.”

The heaviness about the field diminished.

“At least your story coincides with hers.”

“Where is Akua?”

“Akua is at the Garden. She is mastering a technique to remove your seal.”

Moka absently reached for her choker, but it was not present in this dream. She scowled.

“I want to speak with her.”

“Like you have spoken with me? How often have I asked that doll of yours to cooperate, only to be rewarded with feigned ignorance?”

“I don’t trust you.”

“And you trust Akua? That girl was sent by the Miao family to assassinate Akasha. I have spoken with the leader of the family, but all he would tell me is that the client whom requested the hit made an offer he could not refuse.”

Moka hesitated.

“Akua did not kill Momma. She cut Momma in half, but that didn’t kill her. Because that thing woke up and grabbed me so Momma had to rescue me. That creature gave up on me once it had Momma. The last thing I saw was it swallowing her whole.”

“Intriguing. Akua said nothing about a fight with Akasha. She claimed Alucard woke up to your presence and she had to work with Akasha to save you.”

“Where is the Garden?”

“It is better that neither of you know that. I won't tell you things which might get you killed.”

“But I need to speak with Akua.”

“How long have you been in communication with the doll?”

“She's not a doll.”

“How long?”

“Before you reintroduced her to my sisters.”

“And you've had her play dumb all these years.”

Moka scowled at Mrs. Shuzen.

“You left her in an orphanage.”

Mrs. Shuzen stared coldly at Moka.

“She wasn't you.”

“That gives you no right to treat her the way you do.”

“It was made quite clear to me that the girl on the surface was not the daughter I raised.”

“Raised? You didn't raise any of us!”

“Irrelevant. My concern has always been to free you of this burden.”

“My mother said that she was going to protect me.”

Mrs. Shuzen laughed with a shake of her head.

“With that prison? That inhibitor you are wearing makes you vulnerable. That thing was designed to kill Alucard. Why Akasha put that doll into the rosary is a mystery to Touhou, but it doesn't change the fact that taking that seal off and placing it on Alucard was its intended purpose.”

“I don’t care.”

“That rosary is a failed project. When I brought the doll to China for Touhou to examine, he was baffled over the changes Akasha had made to the rosary. It was the same device they had tried to kill Alucard with, but it only succeeded in putting him into hibernation.”

Moka absently clutched at her throat.

“No. If you remove this seal, the beast will awaken.”

“Doubtful. I have Alucard safely stored in the Garden. Short of your seal being removed in his presence, I don't believe there will be a problem.”

Kurumu regarded Mrs. Shuzen with calm, renewed confidence. She realized inside this world she might be able to find all the answers she wanted. She cocked her head, regarding the vampire from multiple angles as more of her drifted into existence.

“I want to know more.”

“Fragmentation. You don't want inside me, Ms. Kurono. It might drive you insane. I have seen countless possibilities which will make it impossible for you to know what is true and what is prediction.”

“What is that supposed to mean?”

“Possibilities. Akasha dying at Akua's hand was a strong possibility. It was supposed to happen within days of her coming to live with you.”

Moka fell back a step, tugging a Kurumu with her.

“But that's not true. Akua lived with us a whole year.”

“I don't bother looking too far ahead. Too many possibilities. Even a month can be difficult to navigate. Though keeping eye contact in a fight is quite useful. Perhaps you recall my matches against Akasha.”

“You don't have your eyes in here, Mother.”

“That was not a threat. Besides, my gaze doesn't work through that doll of yours. I continue to find that rather troublesome when trying to monitor your care.”

“Where's Father?”

“And here I was hoping you could answer that. But if you lost consciousness upon Akasha’s pointless sacrifice, it means there was no way for you to have made contact with Issa. Akua claims she did not cross paths with him either, though I question her timeline.”

“Why? What is wrong with her timeline?”

“Where exactly would you like me to start? Perhaps when I was thrown out of the house for being a jealous wife? Oh, that's right. You were told I choose work over family.”

“Enough games.”

“Since Issa wouldn't listen and Akasha was too in love with him and far too trusting of his judgment, I made a call to Mikogami. I asked him to use his divination to look into the fate of Akasha. I believe it was something he did during those first weeks of Akua’s stay which avoided Akasha immediate death.”

Moka gasped.

“The kidnappers.”

“Intriguing. Akua did question Touhou if he had sent Chinese agents for you. I imagine there is more to that tale than she let on.”

“She became very protective of me after that day.”

“Putting that aside, on the day of Moka's tenth birthday, Akasha called me up in distress. She was upset about Akua showing Moka Alucard’s body and claimed to have felt him stir. Issa would do nothing about it so she wanted me to take Moka out of the castle.”

“But I wasn't sent to you until summer break.”

“Because Issa refused. It was our decision to wait for Issa to take the girls on the biennial summer trip. It would be nothing extravagant this time, for obvious reasons. Akasha would come up with some excuse for Moka and her to stay behind. That way she could send Moka to me without a huge fuss, and possibly force Issa to bring me back into the household.”

Mrs. Shuzen sighed.

“And she failed to tell me about Akua staying behind with her. The driver whom was supposed to bring Moka to me never returned. I realized our ploy to sneak Moka out of the castle had failed. And the line to the castle was dead, preventing me from asking Akasha what happened. Despite his demand that I never speak with him again, I had to contact Issa. He was with the girls at Tomioka Castle and quite upset when I confessed our plot to move Moka. He dropped Kahlua and Kokoa off in a hotel in Inemuri and nobody has seen him since.”

There was a long pause as Kurumu regarded Mrs. Shuzen through many eyes. This confession came across as genuine and believable.

“Do you think your husband is dead?”

“I would prefer that not to be the case.”

“Do you believe he came in contact with Akua?”

“I think that is possible. It was five days after I made the call to Issa when I received the call from Inemuri about my girls abandoned in a hotel there. I was about to go get them when I saw Sho die at Akua's hands that night. So I sent Sho in my place and that was my first encounter with Akua.”

Mrs. Shuzen smirked.

“I doubt she would ever admit it, but she cried when she handed the pink haired doll over. She had no idea what was wrong and begged me to fix it. I took Moka to the hospital in Iromori where she stayed for three weeks before she regained consciousness. She was not herself. We took her to Mikogami, whom immediately redirected me to Touhou. I had to leave her in Akua's care since I could not abandon my post as President.”

Mrs. Shuzen paused.

“And then Akua vanished. When I came to check on Moka, Touhou had drawn his conclusions and was unwilling to tell me what Akua was doing. He gave some vague answer about her being on a quest to free Moka from the seal, confirming that he was unable to remove it himself without causing harm to Moka. Mikogami had said a similar thing, so I brought Moka back to him for advice. It was our mutual decision that it would be best to place her in an orphanage and watch over her.”

“For her best interests. You told her she wasn't a person.”

“She isn't a person.”

“You could have been nicer to her.”

“To what end? Both dark lords agree that her purpose is to destroy Alucard, though both doubt it would succeed. It certainly is not the only time we've tried to destroy Alucard. His regenerative abilities are frightening. Every time the humans come up with new weapons of destruction, we try using them on that thing and it won't die. We've tried everything within our budget.”

Mrs. Shuzen smirked.

“We actually contemplated launching him into space but that brought up concerns of him rousing and us no longer having control of his environment. That's not including the trouble involved to cover up that sort of thing from other countries.”

“Was that thing a vampire?”

“At one time it might have been. I only know what Akasha told me about him.”

“Would you tell us?”

Mrs. Shuzen grinned, baring her fangs.

“I suppose a small history lesson can't hurt. Where would you like me to begin?”

“Does he predate the purge of 1862?”

“Ah, I see my ladies have mentioned a bit of your gruesome past. Do you know what instigated Fairy Tale's decision to purge succubi?”

“I only heard about it yesterday.”

“The succubi helped Fairy Tale wipe humanity's recollection of the Great Yokai War. The ease in which the succubi prevented mankind from recalling or documenting an event which happened over the span of years terrified the elders. Worried that the succubi might use that power to subdue not only humans but all monster races, Fairy Tale razed every succubi village in Japan. Emissaries were sent to other nations, encouraging them to do the same. Your kind was hunted down in every civilized nation across the globe. It wouldn't surprise me if you're an endangered species.”

“Stop it.”

“Eventually some governments felt they could keep these women around as useful pets. I believe it was around the turn of the century when the Inazuma clan took over Fairy Tale that succubi were allowed to be used as toys for pleasure. But only prefectural leaders or higher were allowed to keep one.”

“We're not interested in the abusive history of succubi. Tell me about my mother.”

“Your mother and Alucard are not from Japan. If you know some European history, you might be aware of how the stories of Dracula stem from Vlad the Impaler whom is a national hero of Romania. As a descendant of those peoples, Alucard borrowed the name and created a small village.”

Mrs. Shuzen grinned.

“While Alucard was kind and benevolent leader to his people, the rulers of neighboring kingdoms called into question the authority of Alucard carving out his village on the banks of a river which defined the border of their nations. They questioned how he came about his wealth and both sides argued the land of his village belonged to them.”

Mrs. Shuzen paused.

“Akasha could only tell me so much as the story was told to her by Alucard. For all she knew, Alucard could have been Vlad the Impaler himself, afraid to admit the truth. But in the end, both kingdoms came to destroy his village. He escaped with Akasha in his care, having no idea if any others survived.”

“Is my mother related to Alucard?”

“Alucard's village was a mix of vampires and humans living peacefully together. Akasha was the daughter of a vampire girl whom had spurned Alucard's affections, marrying a human instead. She spoke of him as a dear Uncle whom allowed his grievances with humans sour his views of the world. They had come to Japan late in the seventeenth century, a decade or two after the destruction of their village.”

Moka regarded Mrs. Shuzen with a blank expression.

“How old is Momma?”

Mrs. Shuzen clucked her tongue with a slight shake of her head.

“It's not polite to ask a woman her age.”

“Yea, but… it's my mother.”

“Akasha was at least two hundred years older than your father.”

“She didn't look that old.”

“There was something special about the blood of Alucard's clan. A longevity that most vampires don't possess. Vampires can live for centuries if they feed on new blood, but all life has an expiration date. Most of our elders tire of this world, passing their blood on to the strongest of their clan. I was not born with the gift of premonition. I earned it.”

Moka paused with a thoughtful look.

“What happened?”

“That's a broad question.”

“I meant what happened to drive Alucard to do what he did.”

“Difficult to say. He disagreed with Akasha. Thought she fell in with the wrong crowd. Starting hanging out with a bunch of human lovers and formed the cult of Fairy Tale in 1800. It might surprise you, but Akasha was the first leader of Fairy Tale. That's not in any history books which only list her as a member of the founding council. The official record is Fairy Tale’s first leader was elected on October 31st, 1801 with Lord Chikawa Shu presiding over the order with his wife, Akasha.”

Mrs. Shuzen grinned at Moka’s reaction.

“Yes. Issa was not Akasha's first husband. And you are not her first child.”

“I have more family?”

“No. At least not in a direct sense. Alucard disagreed with the notion of intermingling monster species and coexisting with humans. He mocked Fairy Tale as a cowardly organization, dedicated to hiding from humans. And he was not wrong. Lord Chikawa spent his entire decade as President trying to unify the monster races. So did my elder, Lord Buyouken, whom led Fairy Tale from 1841 to 1851. The first half century was aimed at unifying the monster races under Fairy Tale rule without any progress towards the original goal of coexistence with humans.”

Mrs. Shuzen paused.

“Then the humans signed a treaty with the west called the Convention of Kanagawa in 1854. Alucard mocked the weakness of the Japanese government for bowing to western imperialism. He declared war to retake Japan and reshape it into a world ruled by the strong.”

Mrs. Shuzen stared at Moka.

“Your brother, Lord Chikawa Kibou was President at the time. Alucard wiped the entire Chikawa family out. Every vampire household was given the ultimatum of joining Alucard or dying. Only the families which allied with Alucard survived the war.”

Mrs. Shuzen crossed her arms about her chest.

“And that is where the Dark Lords come into play. I didn't realize Touhou's part in this until he explained he was the one whom created the original magical design for the rosary. In 1861, they put Alucard into a state of hibernation. Lord Kureshiba took over Fairy Tale and initially called for the death of all vampires. Akasha confronted the elder council and demanded a pardon, stating none of them would have behaved any differently if Alucard had targeted them.”

Mrs. Shuzen smirked.

“We got our pardons but were dropped from the organization vampires had spent half a century building for them. Then they purged the succubi whom helped them crawl back to the safety of their holes. The organization became so corrupt and self-serving that Mikogami washed his hands of it, opening Yokai Academy in 1903 with the original beliefs Fairy Tale had been founded upon.”

“What happened to my mother?”

“She spent the next century helping the humans rebuild. She confessed to having a few lovers over those years, but she never had another child. Then on August 19th, 1961, exactly one hundred years after Alucard's defeat, his body stirred. The official human record has the event called the Mino Earthquake, since the damage Alucard caused was best understood in that capacity.”

Mrs. Shuzen paused.

“Akasha hurried to the scene and put him back into slumber. The Taizai household whom was in control of Fairy Tale at the time agreed to help conceal the incident for Akasha if she agreed to give Fairy Tale rights to conscript vampires as assassins for their organization. The vampire elders convened to discuss the proposal and eventually agreed to participate.”

“Is that when Father met my mother?”

“That was when Akasha met the Head of the Shuzen family for the first time. He offered his home as a suitable place to move Alucard’s body to, reasoning that his place was remote enough to not cause as big of a trouble to Fairy Tale if Alucard ever stirred again. Issa did meet Akasha the following summer and they shared a rather amorous exchange. I understand Issa even proposed to her.”

“Father spoke of this. When he challenged Momma for her hand she surrendered without resisting.”

“So he married Akasha first?”

“I am the only woman officially married to Issa. Akasha and whomever gave birth to Akua are not recognized as official marriages in any Fairy Tale books.”

“My mother wasn’t married to Father?”

“Polygamy isn’t legal in Japan or Fairy Tale. Vampires allow it to an extent, provided the family elders approve of the union. But at that particular time the family elders were bickering over whom would inherit the position of Head of the Shuzen Family. They would not recognize Issa’s marriage.”

“But why?”

“Because not everyone approved of him becoming the next Head. By the time he was awarded the title in 1964, Akasha had left him. He was distraught about the loss of his lover and volunteered himself to fulfill the Shuzen Family’s obligation to provide an assassin to Fairy Tale. This angered the other vampire families whom regarded this as a great injustice. The notion of Fairy Tale demanding for the Head of a Vampire household to serve them as a common thug became the unifying element to orchestrate the demise of the Taizai household.”

“That sounds like Father.”

Mrs. Shuzen smiled fondly.

“He is a charming man, though often a slave to his emotions.”

“What happened with Akasha? Why did she leave Father?”

“She miscarried their child. They would get together for a few years, she would miscarry and leave him. They were together from 70 to 72 after the coup and also from 76 to 79. The last time she didn’t show up for their wedding, leaving a note about how she could not live with herself knowing she would be tying him down to a childless future.”

“I never knew…”

“There was not much reason to tell you. These are painful things, Moka. Judging by the timeline, I surmise that Issa took comfort in the arms of a servant girl, which resulted in Akua.”

“Whom is Akua’s mother?”

“I confirmed with Issa’s cousins that Akua is an illegitimate daughter from a servant girl named Hanami. I have seen her grave in the family mausoleum which says she died in childbirth in December of 84. The whole premise of Akua’s return was that she had turned sixteen and was claiming her right as the eldest daughter of the Shuzen Estate. I argued over how her age could be proven without any records but the family seemed to all be in agreement with Akua’s claim of being born in February of 82.”

“When did you marry our Father?”

“January eighth, 1986.”

“I meant why did you marry him? I know you don’t love Father.”

Mrs. Shuzen regarded Moka impassively.

“I married your Father because he challenged for my hand. I was a unique prospect, since I was the first woman to have inherited power from an Elder. Your Father was but one of many challengers whom wished to make me a prize. There is also the matter that he was the Head of the Shuzen Estate and was unmarried. Nagi told me there was talk of splitting the household if Issa did not sire a proper heir.”

“So that’s all there was to it.”

“Not entirely. Issa has such expressive eyes. He was unlike any other man whom challenged me. Every other suitor had nothing worth seeing. But Issa… there was a moment of clarity in our fight in which I saw myself pregnant. I was mesmerized by the concept.”

Mrs. Shuzen chuckled.

“Next thing I know, I’m waking up in a hospital a week later and am engaged to marry.”

“Why didn’t you divorce him when Momma came back?”

“Mostly political reasons. Having Akasha’s friendship and endorsement was great for my political career. Akasha and Issa met again in the summer of 88, a year after Kahlua was born. I guess it was one of those passionate things since he got Akasha pregnant with you right away.”

Moka blushed, glancing aside.

“I saw Akasha often in his eyes. I would ask if he was happy with Kahlua and Issa was Issa. Of course he loved Kahlua. But he loved Akasha more. And he loved the baby girl they would have.”

Mrs. Shuzen regarded them impassively.

“When I saw there was a strong possibility he would disown me now that he finally succeeded having a baby with the love of his life, I provoked him. I saw he would make another child with me if I challenged his authority. And that is why I had Kokoa. I hoped that would convince him not to abandon us.”

Mrs. Shuzen paused.

“But Moka was born sick. The future in his eyes had him sending me away before Kokoa was born. So I begged Issa to bring Akasha into our home. Because I did not like the future I was seeing for my girls if I only had Sho to depend on.”

“And this is the future you felt was best?”

“I didn’t bring Akua into our home. It did cross my mind to kill her when she came back to me two years ago. The silly girl had an artifact blessed by Touhou and was convinced she could destroy Alucard with it. Of course I had moved Alucard to the Garden by then, which meant poor Nagi had to calm the crazy girl down before she started killing his family.”

Mrs. Shuzen smirked.

“I took her to the Garden and let her have her fun. Of course she wasn’t able to do anything to Alucard. I think I would have killed her if she had not broken down in tears again.”

“How kind of you.”

Mrs. Shuzen grinned at Moka, baring her fangs.

“Well… I think I’ve given a long enough history lesson. I do hope you’ve been taking notes as I have no intention of repeating this to your doll.”

“Half of it is useless and the rest I’m hesitant to believe with you as my only source.”

“Think what you will, but as I have no further questions for you, we shall conclude this meeting. When you are ready, Ms. Kurono.”

Kurumu regarded the woman.

“I don’t understand. Why would he disown you if he can have multiple wives?”

There was a notable pause as Mrs. Shuzen smiled.

“Some predictions have no explanations. When you are ready, Ms. Kurono.”


	9. Proper Respects

“Why do you even own something like this?”

Kurumu shook her head as she tugged on the rounded black laces which were fished through silver eyelets down the back of this padded bodice. The black, lacy fabric which was layered over this thick material had a floral pattern in the back quite similar to the ruffled, black lace skirt. Moka gasped when Kurumu tugged the laces taut at her waist.

“I thought it was pretty.”

“Pretty sexy.”

Kurumu was still wearing her powder blue chemise from last night. After breakfast they had been told to get dressed for the funeral. Kurumu highly questioned Moka’s choice, but at least this thing was black. Having no clue what she should wear, she had happily agreed to assist Moka.

“Would Tsukune think so?”

Kurumu smiled softly as she tugged the laces about into a large looped knot. She gently placed her hands in the defined recess of Moka’s waist, nudging the girl’s right side. Moka slowly turned about, regarding Kurumu with expectant eyes.

Moka was gorgeous. Her long pink tresses had been pulled over her left shoulder to allow Kurumu an easier time with the laces. The bodice had five fashionable silver buckles in the center which served no purpose. A pair of straps on each side of the dress cut up along the edge of where the sleeve would have started if this garment had sleeves. These straps could be adjusted with silver buckles, allowing Moka to align the front pattern with her bust. Above the pattern was a smooth black padding similar to what was in the back. The garment ended shy of the black choker which held the rosary.

“Tsukune would wonder what kind of panties you are wearing.”

Moka blushed, absently lowering her hands to the skirt. While the outfit appeared to be one piece, the skirt was separate, which had Kurumu wonder if that was true about the outfit she had seen Rubi wear. The two garments were quite similar, though Moka’s was more conservative without bared shoulders or cleavage. But unlike Rubi’s skirt, this skirt rose up higher in the front to bare Moka’s knees while the back of the skirt brushed her calves.

“I don’t think Tsukune is like that.”

Kurumu smirked, quite aware of Tsukune’s sexual appetite. It was always stronger when Kurumu was with Moka. It was the simple matter of him being too polite to treat Moka coarsely.

“If you were his girlfriend, you wouldn’t have such innocent thoughts.”

Moka pouted. She reached up to caress Kurumu’s left ear. While the garment was sleeveless, Moka had slipped on elbow length, black lace, fingerless gloves.

“Are you okay?”

Kurumu smiled, snatching Moka’s hand away to hold it in both of hers.

“Of course. I’m a little jealous that I don’t have an amazing wardrobe to compete with you.”

“She’s worried. I’ve never felt her so worried before.”

Kurumu shrugged, letting go of Moka’s hand.

“I thought you couldn’t feel her emotions.”

“It’s obvious from the words she uses when she’s angry. She’s warned me about things but she’s never asked me to check on someone’s feelings. Now she’s being defensive and dismissive.”

Kurumu fought down the sudden urge to cry. She swallowed it down hard and shook her head.

“It’s probably from what she saw in the Eye last night. I was lost in some painful memories, recalling hard times where I hoped my mother could help me without telling her what was wrong. I was thinking to ask if you were okay before breakfast since you were passed out when we came out of the Eye.”

“I’m fine. Kurumu. To me… that was no different than going to sleep.”

Kurumu forced a smile.

“How is she doing? The other Moka. I know she wasn’t happy about seeing her mother.”

“She says Mother is not our mother. She also says it was not nearly as bad as she had worried. She doesn’t think you should trust her or that everything Mother said was true.”

“Yukari knows some Fairy Tale history so she might confirm what we were told when we see her next.”

Moka paused.

“She wants us to talk with Mr. Nagi. He’s the groundskeeper but he’s not Mother’s servant. His father is one of the family elders whom have never cared for Mother. Father is still recognized as the Head of this family. Mother only has that power deferred until Father is officially declared dead so the family elders can select a new Head. Women have never held that honor so I doubt Mother would be considered.”

Kurumu mulled that information about. It sounded like Mrs. Shuzen benefitted from not having any certainty on her husband’s whereabouts. While that had her question how serious Mrs. Shuzen was about getting information about her husband from Moka, Kurumu started to wonder what the whole point was for her using the Eye last night.

“She doesn’t know if Mr. Nagi will speak with us though. He’s always avoided me and you’re a stranger.”

“I have no idea what to wear.”

Kokoa bounded through the sliding door which connected the two suites, stark naked. Her reddish hair was still down from this morning, though her patch of black curls below her navel betrayed her true hair color. Her small, perky breasts were marked with dark aureoles which looked like they could be covered with fifty yen coins with the convenient hole in the center for those erect nipples.

“Do you think Kokoa could confirm anything?”

“The other me spent the most time with Akua. Do you remember the trip to Hong Kong, Kokoa?”

“Hong Kong? When did we go there?”

“It was before the trip to Sydney. You were three.”

Kokoa paused.

“I thought Sydney was the first time I was on a plane.”

“No. She distinctly remembers going to China first. You know Mother often has business with the Miao and Huang families.”

“What does that have to do with anything?”

“Akua told us she lived with family in China. At Yokai we have a Chinese girl in Kurumu’s homeroom whom said Akua was a skilled assassin.”

Kokoa shrugged nonchalantly.

“What of it? Father was an assassin and remained doing contract work for Fairy Tale even when Mother took over as President. I remember Momma protesting his line of work all the time.”

Moka smiled softly.

“She said we would never find peace with humanity through death.”

“Momma was sweet. I wish she was here. I’m sure she could have helped Mother avoid putting Kahlua in Father’s place. Kahlua doesn’t have what it takes to be an assassin.”

“Well… Kahlua is strong.”

“And scary.”

Both sisters laughed. A short pause of silence followed as they smiled at each other.

“Could you ask Mr. Nagi about Akua’s mother?”

Kokoa frowned at Kurumu.

“Why?”

“There’s a woman whom died in childbirth in December of 84 by the name of Hanami. She supposedly gave birth to Akua in February of 82.”

“Mr. Nagi isn’t going to tell me anything he hasn’t told Mother.”

“I'm trying to verify what your mother said about Akua is true.”

“I suppose I could ask him tomorrow. Do you think you’ll be in shape to report to the kitchen?”

Kurumu grinned.

“That’s right. I still have to meet your professional chef and learn how to cook to your satisfaction.”

“You certainly do. What did you think of breakfast this morning? Awesome, right?”

Kurumu nodded, having thoroughly enjoyed the meal. It was easily on the same level of the amazing breakfasts Yukari made.

“I’m looking forward to the lessons.”

Kokoa clapped her hands together, holding them in front of her breasts.

“Right. So… what are you going to wear?”

“I have no idea what to wear to a funeral. I’ve never been to one.”

Kokoa sighed as she retreated back into her suite.

“I have a black dress but I’d consider wearing it to the wedding before I wore it to a funeral.”

“Is what I’m wearing fine?”

“I think you’re good, Moka. Maybe you should throw on some stockings and a garter belt. You could even wear those cute frilly thongs you bought. I know one was black.”

“Uh… is that appropriate?”

Kurumu smirked, highly doubting anyone would be flipping Moka’s skirt to determine if she was wearing appropriate panties.

“I don’t know this girl, Moka. I can’t pretend like I’m grieving over some poor girl I’ve never met.”

Kurumu wandered through the opening between the suites. The wall between these rooms was quite thick for some reason, having nothing to do with the sliding door. Kokoa paused her rummaging through Kurumu’s luggage to regard Kurumu.

“I may have met this Sugawara girl. It was a part of her that fixed you, so you should be grateful.”

Kurumu shrugged before kneeling down beside Kokoa.

“Why are you looking through my clothes?”

Kokoa shrugged, turning her attention back to the luggage. She had already taken out Kurumu’s school bag and purse, setting both aside.

“I’m thinking I’ll match whatever you are wearing. Where’s the ballroom gown I bought you?”

“I couldn’t fit that in here.”

“That’s for the wedding, Kurumu. You were supposed to bring it.”

“I gave that to Yukari. As long as you remember to invite her to the wedding, I will have my dress. It’s not like my swimsuit, which I straight up forgot to bring.”

“At least you brought your servant attire. I guess we could wear this.”

Kokoa picked up the indigo cheongsam with the white and pink lotus pattern.

“Is that appropriate for a funeral?”

“We would match. I’ll go get mine.”

Kurumu frowned as Kokoa hurried off to her bedroom.

“Are you sure about this? This dress is stupid tight. I remember having to take off my panties so that the lines didn’t show through the fabric.”

“Couldn’t you wear a thong?”

Kurumu glanced back at Moka, whom was pulling something up beneath her skirt. The vampire had put on some black knee highs which had straps trailing up beneath the skirt. Moka withdrew her hands, smoothing out her skirt.

“Are you wearing thongs?”

“Well… you said I should. The black ones with the pink bow.”

Kurumu chuckled, reaching up and tugging the chemise off over her head. She grabbed the cheongsam, getting up on her feet.

“I think even a thong might show in this. I’ll just go without.”

Kurumu stepped into the top of the dress one foot after the other. She then tugged it up to her rump. It was not an easy dress to put on since the top gap was only so wide. She fixed the fabric about her hips and smoothed it down her thighs, letting the excess fabric hang unattended while making adjustments.

“Are you sure you are okay, Kurumu?”

Kurumu snorted as she pulled the top half of the dress up higher. She dipped low to slip her left arm through the hole, tugging the fabric up on her shoulder before doing the same for her right arm.

“Why are you asking?”

“Something is wrong. She's suggesting things and being evasive. Can you tell me what happened?”

Kurumu felt the sugary sweetness of Moka's desire as she adjusted the top and started pulling the tiny golden zipper up from her armpit over her right breast. She hoped her nipples remained flaccid as this fabric showed everything. She drew the zipper up the collar which ended at the base of her chin.

“Is she suggesting we make out?”

“Uh, well, after I drink your blood.”

Kurumu laughed at the blushing vampire, shaking her head.

“It's nothing, Moka. I already said it was some bad memories from the past. Human kids bullying me because I was different. I know you had your fair share of that.”

“I guess. She wants you to feel better.”

“We're not doing anything like that before heading to a funeral.”

“Yea… What shoes will you wear with that?”

Kurumu laughed at the random remark. She shrugged, pulling out the bag of shoes from her suitcase. She imagined the pair she took from mommy’s closet would look better than her school loafers with laces. She sighed, thinking she needed new shoes. Pretty shoes to go with all her pretty new things.

“Do you think your mother will let me have some new shoes? I don’t have anything formal to go with that fancy dress Kokoa bought for me.”

Kokoa emerged from her bedroom wearing a curve hugging cheongsam. The silk was dark green and patterned with white lilies. Black flats adorned her small feet with a rounded front and open top.

“Should I put my hair up?”

“I think you look gorgeous.”

Kurumu nodded at Moka’s sentiment, grinning as Kokoa came over to join them. The girl’s nipples were hard not to notice. Impulsively, Kurumu grabbed Kokoa and pulled her into an embrace. Kokoa tensed up, absently placing her hands on Kurumu’s waist.

“What are you doing?”

“Sweet talking my way into having you convince your mother to buy me new shoes.”

Moka laughed and Kokoa nervously joined in.

“I’m sure she’ll let you. We should go downstairs. Mother said our guests were coming straight here and would be eating before we took off.”

Kurumu let her hands slide down, giving Kokoa’s rump a firm squeeze.

“Are you wearing panties?”

“You said you weren’t.”

“That didn’t mean you had to follow my example.”

Kokoa laughed sheepishly with a rosy glow on her cheeks as Kurumu let her go.

“Grab your shoes and follow me.”

Kurumu bent over to fish her mommy’s old shoes out of the bag. Moka had retreated back into her room to get her footwear and Kokoa was on her way to the door. Kurumu glanced at the souvenir box she had picked up in Yamagata, feeling a slight pang of sorrow. Holding her shoes to her breast, she went over to Kokoa whom had opened the door.

“I think your mother is weird.”

“Why?”

“I don’t like her but I feel like that’s because she doesn’t want me to like her. Does that make any sense?”

Kurumu slipped out into the hall. Kokoa followed after her, closing the door.

“Mother has always been strict. Momma was the nice one.”

“Would you know anything about a garden? Your mother says Akua is there.”

“I know we have a garden. But I doubt Akua is anywhere near our home.”

“What do you remember of Akua?”

Kokoa paused at Moka’s door.

“She was very attached to Moka. Father had her fight with Kahlua a couple times. But Kahlua hates fighting. She could only win if she became desperate. Akua would knock her out before she reached that point. That’s why Kahlua could never reclaim her title as the eldest daughter.”

“Title? Isn't Akua the Eldest because she's the oldest?”

“No. It's actually a title any eligible vampire woman of the family can fight for.”

Moka’s door opened and the vampire stepped out wearing those long, high heeled boots with the glossy black surface. Kurumu pouted.

“You did not need to be taller.”

“What?”

Kurumu sighed with a slight shake of her head. She started off, prompting the others to follow.

“So what was your interaction with Akua like?”

“She treated me like a doll.”

“Akua adored you.”

Kokoa huffed as they crossed the balcony to the winding staircase.

“All she wanted to do was dress me up. She ignored all of my challenges.”

“She would have hurt you, Kokoa. The few times I beat her felt like intentional losses.”

“Wait. If Moka beat Akua, did that mean she was the eldest?”

Moka frowned as they started down the stairs at a slow pace.

“Most of our challenges and matches were unofficial sparring. Something as important as the title of Eldest has to be witnessed by at least three family elders.”

“Yea, but fighting over blood rights is different. Only Mother had to bear witness to that.”

“What’s your sister Kahlua like?”

“She’s really sweet.”

“You saw that teddy bear Moka has at school. That was something Kahlua hand made for her.”

“At least this time it was meant to be a bear.”

“Do you remember the bunny she gave you?”

“I have seen some of her memories. But she was scared to have me act like I knew anything about the past. She was convinced Mother had killed Momma.”

“It’s so weird hearing you talk about Moka like that. At times I want to believe you are Moka. I’m sure Kahlua wanted that too when she gave you the bear.”

They stepped off the stairs and walked slowly towards the dining room doors which were closed.

“Did Kahlua interact much with Moka after her sealing?”

“Moka was kept from us. We only saw her during summer vacation, though I usually get to see her during Golden Week because of our birthdays. Last year was the first time Moka had not come home.”

“Why? What happened?”

“It was an odd summer. I didn’t see Mother or Kahlua, both being too busy with work.”

Kurumu placed a hand on Kokoa’s shoulder as they reached the door.

“You said Kahlua was forced into being an assassin.”

Kokoa shrugged, drawing the door open.

“Family politics there. Don’t ask me to explain it because I don’t know.”

The room was filled with beautiful women seated about the dining table. Mrs. Shuzen was at the head of the table, facing the door. Amusingly she was dressed in a sleeveless cheongsam like theirs, though her dress was black with a golden hem about her collar and down across her right breast. Her short, silvery hair had the familiar diamond encrusted cross pinned to hold her bangs.

“Oh, do go on, dears. I heard Kahlua and family politics mentioned, so I’m thoroughly intrigued.”

On Mrs. Shuzen’s right was Ms. Juunan. She was the tallest woman in the room and was swathed in a black, strapless dress with a fluff of fabric about the bosom which tastefully covered her cleavage. The stretchy garment wrapped about her curves tightly.

“It’s nothing, Mother. Kurumu was curious as to why Kahlua became an assassin for Fairy Tale.”

On Mrs. Shuzen’s left was Ms. Kiyoshi. The black haired beauty had styled her hair slightly different but still in an updo. Having not been informed of the funeral to pack appropriately, Ms. Kiyoshi was wearing business attire which consisted of a business jacket over a white blouse tucked in a tight black skirt which ended shy of her knees. Her legs were covered in dark hose.

“That’s as Kokoa says. Family politics. The elders wanted me to pick someone else so they could open the issue of if I had the authority as an interim Head of the household to fulfill our obligation to Fairy Tale. By passing the torch to Kahlua, they could only grumble over my cleverness.”

All of the seats on Ms. Juunan’s side of the table were taken. There were three young women and two girls, none of which Kurumu had seen before. She wandered over to the opposing side of the table.

“How long has she been an assassin?”

Ms. Ohno whom was beside Ms. Kiyoshi gestured to the open chair beside her. The golden haired beauty had a black dress with wide straps. The gown billowed out at the hips, stretching to her ankles.

“Shortly after turning fifteen. She spent a year in training under the finest agents of Fairy Tale before returning to fulfill her obligation as Eldest Daughter. For the past couple years she has juggled a schedule full of marriage challenges and assassination contracts from Fairy Tale.”

“Yea… I only challenged her before she joined Fairy Tale. The thought of fighting for Mother’s blood against a trained assassin frightened me.”

“Giving up?”

Kokoa wandered around Kurumu to tug out the vacant chair beside Ms. Ohno.

“I do have a chance, right?”

“You are much stronger, child. Your best chance is in ignorance of the results.”

Kokoa grimaced, flopping down in the chair. Unsure if she should do anything else, Kurumu tugged the chair back which was beside Kokoa.

Kurumu hesitated to sit down as she regarded the women across the table. The five whom she had not met before were all tending to their meals. Sort of. The little girl with the smooth black hair drooping about her head to hide her ears was more interested in playing with her chopsticks than eating. She was dressed in denim coveralls over a black blouse with poofy, short sleeves.

The slender girl across from Moka had dark, wavy hair which brushed her shoulders. A black bow had been fastened in her curls. She was fiddling on a hand held game without any progress made on her plate. She looked remarkably similar to Yukari in size and shape, though perhaps a year or two younger. She was wearing a black dress shirt with the long sleeves rolled back to her scrawny elbows.

The young woman across from Kurumu looked like she had never missed an opportunity to ask for seconds. She was heavyset but voluptuous. As she pounded away at her second plate of breakfast, Kurumu surmised that meal was going straight to her tits which were huge and unrestrained in that simple, black sundress. The straps hung loosely on her broad shoulders, questioning their existence.

As thick as this woman’s torso, arms and shoulders were, she was neither obese nor muscular. Kurumu was unsure if there was a word to properly describe this, but she imagined boys like Ushio would find this curvy girl attractive. Kurumu had seen thick girls in high school like Makiba and Keishutani. This one was sexier than them and in similar proportions. If anything needed work it was her hair. She had pulled her cinnamon locks up into braided pigtails on each side of the back of her head. Her face was freckled unlike any of the others at the table.

“Are you okay, dear?”

The woman sitting beside this heavyset beauty cocked her head and smiled with eyes of tiger orange. She also had cinnamon hair, though she had pulled her long tresses into a braid which she had slung over her left shoulder and tied with a black bow at the end. She wore a simple, sleeveless black frock.

“We should do some quick introductions.”

Ms. Kiyoshi stood up and gestured across the table, indicating the ashen haired woman seated beside Ms. Juunan first. The hazel eyed women with the pixie cut nodded quietly. She was dressed in a silken, black blouse with long sleeves while the top three buttons had been left unfastened for her bosom.

“The young lady by Juunan is Ms. Fukuda Mayu. She assists Juunan with the region though spends most of her time in Fukuoka.”

“I think everyone but Kurumu knows Ms. Fukuda. Anyways, this young lady is my personal servant, Ms. Kurono Kurumu. She’s a succubus, which I believe all the other ladies in this room are.”

The woman across from Kokoa giggled, nodding her head.

“Yes. All my girls are succubi.”

Kurumu blinked in realization.

“You’re Ms. Sakurai Uwaki.”

The cinnamon haired woman sat back in her seat, touching her cheek.

“Oh dear. I didn’t think my reputation was that well known.”

“Shut up. I told her about you a couple days ago. The only reason why you’re relevant is because we needed someone to watch over the Shikoku region.”

Ms. Sakurai laughed apologetically, closing her eyes and bopping her own head with a fist.

“Uwaki drove in from her home in Otoyo of the Kochi prefecture. They arrived in Iromori shortly before midnight. They were supposed to spend the night with Mr. Nagi.”

“I was pooped. It’s seven hours from Otoyo to Iromori. I let Jona drive the last hour.”

Kurumu smiled, regarding the other three. She would have not guessed this large girl was Ms. Sakurai’s daughter. While they had the same hair color, nothing else was remotely similar. None of these girls looked like they belonged to Ms. Sakurai.

“I’m glad you brought the girls. I haven’t seen them since I came here the summer after my graduation four years ago. Little Takara was just a baby.”

“Baby. Baby. Baby.”

The little girl started chanting, banging her chopsticks against her plate.

“I was tempted to leave them behind. But Jona got upset when I told her I was going to Emi’s funeral.”

The big girl paused. Without a word, she stuffed the morsel in her mouth.

“Is that the first name for Ms. Sugawara?”

Ms. Sakurai looked up at Kurumu, nodding with a smile.

“Jona used to write her letters back when Emi lived in Nagusame with her birth mother. They kind of shared this common sorrow. Emi never knew her succubus mother and Jona’s birth mother died before we had Kabuki. She was such a sweet woman.”

Kurumu absently sat down in her chair, aware that she was the only one still standing.

“Was it not safe for her? To carry a succubus.”

Ms. Sakurai laughed softly.

“Momma Yamahana was recommended by Ms. Hajinai. I thought she was far too old, but I didn't dare question Ms. Hajinai's decision. After giving birth to Jona, she played the role of doting grandmother. I suppose that was fine, since most people do have two. Momma Ontai and Momma Yamahana. I would have used her to carry Kabuki if it had been safe.”

“Do the other girls have the same birth mother?”

“Unfortunately not. Kabuki was carried by Ms. Garimasu. She’s… well… I guess Momma Yamahana spoiled us since she was like part of the family. Ms. Garimasu is strictly business. After birthing Kabuki, she cut all ties with us. We had to get somebody else to carry Takara.”

“That’s Ms. Kurenai. She’s our nana, huh?”

“Nana huh? Nana huh? Nana huh?”

Kabuki had paused her game and was looking at Kurumu with interest.

“That dress is so cool, huh? Can I have a dress like that, Momma?”

“I don’t know, honey. Those look awfully expensive.”

Kabuki shook her head with a sigh. She turned her attention back to her game.

“Why would clothing be expensive? It’s not technologically advanced or anything, huh?”

“Kabuki. We shouldn’t buy fancy stuff like that before your wings.”

“Why? That dress doesn’t have anything to do with wings, huh?”

Ms. Sakurai sighed, smiling at Kurumu. The woman made a slight gesture at her own bosom which had Kurumu immediately understand what the real issue was.

“How old are your girls?”

“Jona turned fourteen in January. Kabuki turned nine in May and Takara will turn five in October.”

“Sounds like you’re due for another girl.”

Ms. Sakurai giggled at Ms. Ohno’s remark.

“I’m certainly open to the idea but Momma Ontai says I should wait for Jona to complete high school.”

Kurumu smiled softly, recalling Ontai was the woman mommy would have been assigned to.

“What’s Ms. Ontai like?”

“Momma? She’s sweet. Nice. Kind.”

“Uwaki was raised by Ms. Ontai. Like Juunan, we don’t have an exact age for Uwaki. We know she was about three years old when Ms. Hajinai gave her to Ms. Ontai, based on when her wings emerged.”

“Ms. Hajinai gave her to an agent of Fairy Tale?”

“We don’t know if Elder Hajinai was aware that Riyuu was working for Fairy Tale at the time. And Riyuu kept Uwaki secret. She did not tell us about the girl in her care until she transferred into our unit in 88.”

“This may be of interest to you, Ms. Kurono. It was Ms. Ontai whom arranged your mother’s meeting with Ms. Hajinai to find you a safe birth mother. And Ms. Ontai was keeping tabs on your family the entire time you were living in Tottori.”

Kurumu grimaced at Mrs. Shuzen’s revelation.

“She wasn’t much help to us.”

“She handled the matter in Yonago which your mother ran away from.”

The boy she hospitalized.

“Is Ms. Ontai old?”

Several ladies laughed while Ms. Sakurai smiled warmly.

“Momma isn’t too old, but she might be older than everyone at this table.”

“Thank you, Uwaki. That’s the nicest thing that anyone has told me in days.”

“Because it’s not true.”

Ms. Juunan stuck her tongue out at Ms. Kiyoshi.

“I understand Ms. Ontai was discovered in April of 61 due to her wings. That means she is about the same age as Ms. Aimai, whom was born on May twelfth, 1950.”

Ms. Juunan pouted at Mrs. Shuzen.

“You’re so mean to me.”

“Hey! Maybe we should take three vehicles instead of four.”

All attention shifted to Ms. Ohno whom was grinning widely.

“Why not? I’m sure Uwaki is tired and doesn’t want to drive another three hours to Nagusame and then another three hours back. I’m fresh. Auntie Narau is fresh and Ms. Juunan is young and full of energy.”

“Shameless flattery shall get you nowhere. Besides, Mayu has already agreed to drive for me.”

“But that still works. We can have three cars of four. There’s no reason to make poor Uwaki drive six extra hours today.”

“I don’t know if I want to split my girls up.”

“So we’ll take the little one. You, me, baby girl and Ms. Kurono. Sound good to everyone?”

Kurumu frowned at the idea of being in that group.

“I’d rather not.”

“Indeed. You should take Moka instead.”

Ms. Ohno glanced at Mrs. Shuzen.

“I thought you would want her in your car.”

“That was never the case. I was going with Ms. Juunan and Ms. Fukuda. If I must add a fourth, I would prefer the company of my daughter, Kokoa.”

Kokoa smiled with a slight blush. She closed her eyes and nodded in approval.

“Oh. Well… I suppose Ms. Kurono would have more fun with Uwaki’s older girls. You okay with that, Auntie Narau?”

“I don’t really care one way or the other.”

“Speaking of drives, we should leave soon. The ceremony is at one and it’s already after nine.”

“I’m done eating.”

Jona had a husky, low alto voice. She set down her chopsticks.

“I will go get the car started.”

Ms. Fukuda nodded, scooting back her chair and getting up. This prompted everyone to follow suit as Ms. Fukuda briskly crossed the room in her textured gray slacks. Kurumu absently slipped out of her chair, reluctant to hurry out the door.

“Does any of your daughters have boyfriends?”

Ms. Sakurai laughed as she hauled Takara up into her arms. It seemed unnecessary since that child was easily half her mother’s size and clearly could walk. The mother clasped her hands together with her arm serving as a seat for her daughter straddling her hip while Mrs. Shuzen and Ms. Juunan slipped around behind her. Moka and Kokoa lingered at the door.

“Of course not. My Jona is only fourteen.”

“As of January. That means she’s in the ninth grade.”

“Ninth grade is still too young to have a boyfriend.”

“Says the woman whom had a baby instead of going to high school.”

Ms. Sakurai chuckled at the accusation as she headed for the door with her daughters in her wake.

“I'm not about to encourage my girl to make the same mistakes.”

Ms. Kiyoshi gently pushed Kurumu's shoulder, steering her towards the door as Ms. Sakurai slipped out into the main hall with her girls in tow. Having nobody else to converse with, Kurumu hurried after the women. In the grand foyer, Ms. Ohno was holding the front entrance door open for the others. Kurumu flinched when a body bumped against her side.

“So… you’re part Undine, huh?”

Kabuki was wearing a pair of black capris and glossy black loafers. She held her gaming device up to her chest and grinned. Kurumu smiled nervously at the girl as they walked towards the front entrance.

“Your dye is running. I have the same problem. I guess that comes with being part Undine, huh?”

Kurumu reached up to touch her hair. Mommy had to dye her hair every weekend to keep the color right. Back then she had thought nothing of it, assuming mommy bought cheap dye.

“Kabuki, right?”

“Yea. Though with the characters song, dance and craftsmanship. Quite clever, huh?”

“You'll need these keys.”

Ms. Ohno wagged a key attached to a ring with a black disc. As they made their way through the open door into the morning sun, Ms. Kiyoshi snatched the item.

“So much for that car rental.”

“What car rental?”

“So you’re like fifteen, huh?”

Kurumu smiled, ignoring the mumbling complaints and cheerful remarks of the two women behind her.

“Sixteen. Though my birthday was this week.”

“Cool. And you have a boyfriend, huh?”

Kurumu nodded as they walked to the edge of the veranda. Three sedans were parked about the private circle, each with a different color. There was the black cherry one Ms. Juunan had driven from the airport and the obsidian one Ms. Ohno had driven from the hospital. Kokoa was getting in the back of a dreamy blue sedan with her mother.

“Are you going to keep him, huh?”

“Keep him?”

“Our mother doesn’t seem to keep our fathers around. Says they would get weird with us. Funny, huh?”

Kurumu understood the reasoning as they crossed the crushed gravel to the black cherry sedan. Jona was walking around to the front side passenger door, which Kurumu guessed meant she was expected to sit in the back with Kabuki.

“Do you hang out with boys much?”

“All the time. They’re a hell of a lot more fun than girls, huh?”

The dreamy blue sedan was already pulling away from the lot as Ms. Ohno hurried to the obsidian one. Moka offered Kurumu a smile and wave before getting in the back of the obsidian sedan.

“You probably say that because you have sisters.”

“I know, right? Kind of get sick of girls when you live with them all the time, huh?”

Kurumu arrived at the back door behind the driver’s side. She tugged the handle which was unlocked. Jona, whom Kurumu could tell now was only slightly taller than her, suddenly realized her error and sheepishly opened her door as well. They all clambered in as Ms. Kiyoshi paused at the driver's door.

“You better not get lost, Yokina! I’m following you!”

“Yea, yea!”

Kurumu chuckled as Ms. Kiyoshi slipped in the driver’s seat and started up the car. The obsidian car slowly started to pull away seconds before Ms. Kiyoshi put their car in motion.

“Do you guys know Ms. Kiyoshi’s niece, Saikou?”

Jona nodded and Kabuki grinned, pulling a silver flip phone out of her pocket.

“I text Saikou as much as our data plan allows. She’s a trip, huh?”

“Kabuki is a dummy. Mom had to put a limit on her phone.”

“Your Mom is a dummy for giving an eight year old a phone last year. Saikou only got hers for New Year’s a month before she turned twelve.”

Kabuki held up her phone.

“I have concrete evidence that it was Saikou whom started it. Check the records, huh?”

Kurumu giggled as the car pulled into the woods that flanked this private drive. Having spoken with Saikou, she could believe it.

* * *

Kurumu felt distant as she sat on this stone bench at the edge of a clearing in the woods. Her back was to a railing which prevented visitors from accidentally walking off the cliff which was well hidden by trees and brush. Up off to the side of this cliff was a beautiful yet small waterfall. It could not have been wider than the size of a classroom but the water flowed with such vigor and sound as if challenging any whom might dare to not call it a waterfall. The woods had parted only enough for this sheet of water, quickly closing back in to deny the presence of the ravine below.

Kabuki was pressed to her side, fooling on her PlayStation Portable since they were far enough away from the other guests. The girl had slipped all four of her games in her pocket, not wanting to leave anything behind in their vehicle. Unlike the the cars owned by Mrs. Shuzen which were all from the Lexus brand, Kabuki’s family had a green Corolla almost as old as Kabuki.

Judging by the music and sound effects, Kabuki was playing that Darkstalkers game again. It had nothing to do with a love for Morrigan or Lilith whom both were succubi. It was more a matter of Kabuki liking how fighting and racing games had such a low commitment to time. She had also played a few minutes on Ridge Racer. Her other two games, Tales of Eternia and Metal Gear Acid, were both RPGs. Kabuki had acquired the PSP and her fun games for Christmas. The two RPGs she had gotten on her birthday.

Both Kabuki and Jona were attending human schools. Jona had lucked out with the timing of her wings and tail, sprouting them a week into summer break three years ago. She had only missed a couple weeks of school to get the hang of suppressing them. Kurumu had no idea how long it had taken her to figure out how to suppress hers since there had been no push for her to hide them in Kengamine. She knew it had been before she entered junior high, but that was more than two years after the frantic move.

Jona had decided to attend Gaiyou Academy in Hirogari, a monster community in the Kochi prefecture. It was about the same size as any other flagship school in the Shikoku region. As she was considering joining Mrs. Shuzen’s cause, she wanted to have some experience interacting with other monsters.

Talking with Ms. Kiyoshi, Kurumu realized Yokai Academy was one of the larger schools in Japan with it pushing over a two hundred sixty grade size. In the Tohoku region, only Kaisai Tech in Fukushima and Gaikitsu Institute in Miyagi rivaled Yokai Academy in size. Most of Ms. Kiyoshi’s schools, including Shoudo Academy where Nerume would continue her education in Akita, ran around the one hundred fifty mark which was about the same size as all of the high schools in Shikoku. Her smallest flagship school was Terasu Institute in Iwate which was strongly regulated by Lord Sakigake, Asuka’s Uncle.

Most of that talk about video games and schools had come in the first forty minutes of the drive down 445 from Itsuki to Hitoyoshi. Shortly after getting on the E3 toll road, Kabuki had the bright idea to call Saikou. They had burned almost an entire hour talking with that spaz over absolutely nothing, having to call back twice due to long tunnels which dropped the call. Kabuki had grumbled about roaming taking too much battery when her phone warned her of its imminent death as they passed the Kagoshima airport in Kirishima. Realizing she had left her charger in their Corolla, Kabuki had sent Saikou an apologetic text, stating they would have to wait for tomorrow to continue their talk.

It was not long after the text when they got off E3 onto E78, taking that highway alongside the bay to connect with 220 which would bring them to Sakurajama. Apparently that was faster than going through Kagoshima city, especially with Nagusame being on the east side anyways. There was no tunnel for Nagusame which was home to Hokori Institute. This community was masked by a massive misdirection spell which all of the ladies in Mrs. Shuzen’s employ had a trinket to bypass.

Most of them had stopped at a restaurant for a quick bite to eat. Those in Mrs. Shuzen’s car had come straight to this temple to speak with Mrs. Sugawara and her family. Emi had not been her only child. The dryad had married an Undine four years after Emi’s birth and they had three other children whom were now safely classified as kappas. Ms. Juunan had explained that being part of the deal they had made with the family when Emi was discovered to be a succubus. Ms. Juunan had hopes that this kindness would encourage Emi to join their cause, even though the girl had been favoring college this past year.

It was difficult to explain the ceremony which had started within minutes of their arrival. Both parents had spoken words of sorrow and disappointment. Both felt like their girl had been denied so much and had been taken from this world before she could truly enjoy it. Both felt cheated from seeing their girl fully mature and carve a life out for herself. Both wished for justice so that their girl could truly rest.

Then Ms. Juunan had spoken, mostly addressing the grieving parents. She reassured them that they had done so much for Emi and that while it was short, her life had been full of smiles and warmth from a loving family. She thanked them deeply for giving the girl a wonderful and wholesome environment, knowing Emi would always love them and be eternally grateful.

The priest had said a few words after that and then they had taken the body with the family following. They had been allowed to mingle at that point, though Kurumu felt detached. There was not a large group in attendance, easily being less than forty. Most of the guests were the families of four friends Emi had made in her years at Touge Technical. The only locals were directly related to Emi’s family.

Jona had commented on Emi’s family being scorned as monstrels. Most would not disgrace themselves with attending her funeral. Emi used to have friends in junior high but they had all stopped caring to interact with her family within a year of her going to Touge.

The oppressive atmosphere had been too much for Kurumu. After sharing a brief introduction with Mrs. Sugawara, Kurumu had fled the scene. The thought of having a piece of this girl inside her filled her with guilt and grief. She could not tell that woman about this gift, certain it would only bring more pain.

Kurumu sighed, preferring this scenery to the alternative. The others were either in the temple with the mourning family or were roaming the tiers of graves neatly arranged within the temple’s perimeter wall. This clearing was at the end of a small path from the temple with this particular spot meant for prayer and reflection. Kabuki had already claimed it for gaming when Kurumu had arrived.

Kabuki groaned, lying down on the bench with her game on her flat stomach. As the device was silent, she must have turned it off. She had been playing on her PSP for the last leg of the trip.

“What are we going to do on the trip back, huh?”

“I don’t know.”

“I hope we can buy some batteries, huh?”

Kurumu smiled, aware that Kabuki had forgotten her PSP charger too.

“Do you regret it? Not knowing Emi that well.”

Kabuki sighed heavily, peering up at her.

“No. I would rather not cry for every person I know. Life can be hard enough, huh?”

“Yea.”

“What sort of things do you do as a servant to Ms. Shuzen, huh?”

“Not much. At school I make some of her meals and do her laundry.”

“Don’t they serve meals at boarding schools?”

“They do. Some of my friends don’t care for cafeteria food.”

“Guess you don’t have to do much of anything, huh? They must have other servants at the estate whom do all the cooking and cleaning, huh?”

Kurumu smiled, reaching over to play with Kabuki’s tresses.

“Yea. I haven’t had to do anything yet.”

“Wouldn’t it be cool if Ms. Garimasu was your birth mother too, huh? Momma Ontai says Ms. Garimasu regularly pops out succubi for Elder Hajinai.”

“I thought you were sick of your sisters.”

“Bet I like Jona more when she’s not at home, huh? Living in a small space with a chubby tubby is not fun. And Takara is annoying. She’s too old to be playing baby like that, huh?”

“I have to check my letters from my mother when I get back to school. She told me whom my birth mother was but I can’t remember the name.”

“Cool. I wasn’t sure if you had a mother.”

Kurumu laughed while fussing with Kabuki’s hair.

“What made you think I didn’t?”

“Well… Momma Ontai says we shouldn’t bother other girls about their family. That we’re lucky so we shouldn’t ask about papas and mamas. Guess some girls have things messed up, huh?”

Kurumu managed a soft smile.

“Yea. I think I’ll be living with Kokoa from here on. That’s what my mother agreed to.”

“That’s cool. The Shuzens are loaded with cash, huh? If that other girl, what’s her name?”

“Moka.”

“Yea, her. If she wants a servant, I’m totally down for it. If all I have to do is learn to cook and do some laundry, I think that's worth it, huh? I want pretty clothes too.”

“I’ll have to warn Yukari she has a rival.”

“Huh? Who’s Yukari?”

“A friend of Moka’s. She’s two years older than you.”

“Cool. Hold up.”

Kabuki swung her legs off the bench, setting her PSP next to Kurumu. She hopped onto her feet, turning about and flashing a grin.

“I’m going to get some paper, huh? We should exchange contact information.”

Kurumu smiled, noting Ms. Kiyoshi was coming up the path into the clearing. She offered a slight wave as Kabuki scampered off, deftly avoiding the older woman. Kurumu absently touched the PSP, wondering if she should have told Kabuki more about mommy.

“The other half of the ceremony will be starting soon.”

Kurumu nodded, aware that the priest had said they needed two hours to cremate the body. She sighed as Ms. Kiyoshi took a seat on the bench beside her.

“I don’t belong down there.”

“You and me both. I don’t know this girl. Yokina met her once during that summer break she spent down here after graduation. She’s the one whom put the notion of college into the girl’s head since none of the rest of us actually bothered going.”

“Should I join your cause?”

Ms. Kiyoshi sighed heavily, placing her hands on the bench and leaning back.

“I would love the help, but I think it’s too early for you to think of that. Right now you should be thinking of what to do about your mother’s funeral.”

Kurumu grimaced, her hand drifting up to her breast.

“I don’t want this.”

“Nobody wants a funeral, Ms. Kurono. There’s nobody down there happy to be here.”

Kurumu understood that, clutching her fist as her heart twisted painfully.

“What should I do?”

Ms. Kiyoshi sighed again. She reached over, pulling Kurumu by the shoulder against her side.

“You’ll have to make a list. People your mother was close to. Those people should know.”

A wave of sorrow rolled through her as she recalled the small gathering of teachers at the bar. There were a few others like Mizore’s mother whom might appreciate news concerning her mother. But this was not the sort of news she wanted to share. And even if she did want to, these were not people her mother had kept in contact with. It felt cruel to tell them mommy passed away.

“I don’t know. I just don’t know.”

“Is anyone going to ask you where your mother is?”

Kurumu sniffled, shaking her head against Ms. Kiyoshi’s side.

“Are you sure?”

“I don’t know. It could be months before anyone asks me about her.”

Ms. Kiyoshi brought her other hand up to caress the side of Kurumu’s cheek.

“Well… if she was that far removed from the world, it might be best to leave it unanswered.”

“What?”

“Funerals are for the living, Ms. Kurono. Sure, there may be arguments about paying proper respects to the body and helping the soul properly start their journey, but I prefer to believe the soul does not need our blessing to go on without us. This ceremony is a chance for family and friends to say goodbye.”

“Is that okay? To tell nobody?”

“No, child. That’s too hard. I always had Michi to share my heaviest burdens with. You’ll need someone like that. Someone you can cry with.”

Kurumu nodded, swallowing down the thickness in her throat. While there were several ladies here whom knew of mommy’s passing, she knew Ms. Kiyoshi meant someone personally close to Kurumu.

“I don’t want a funeral.”

“Okay. Should we have your mother cremated Monday then? Madame President is rather hopeful that you will finalize your guardianship with Lord Ruben, the prefectural officer, in Iromori before I leave.”

Kurumu sniffled, nodding again.

“Good. I’ll be with you for the cremation then.”

“Thank you.”

Ms. Kiyoshi sighed, rubbing Kurumu’s shoulder.

“I don’t feel like I’m doing anything here. There’s a long way to go before you’ll be okay with this. It could take months, even years. In the meanwhile, you’ll have to decide what to do with her ashes.”

“Can I keep them?”

“Yes. I’m sure the funeral home will put her in a pretty urn for you and you can buy a small shrine. You’ll have to decide if you want to keep her with you at school or at the Shuzen Estate.”

“I want her with me.”

“Do you live by yourself?”

Kurumu nodded.

“That should be fine if you keep your guests to people whom you are comfortable knowing about this. If not, you may need to employ the services of a witch for a permanent illusion. While our kind is good at tricking the mind, we have to be present to make such illusions work. Only a witch can make a spell to fool someone breaking into your home while you’re not around.”

Her heart twisted with a mix of emotions. It sounded like she had to let Yukari know. While that was nice, it also hurt. She nodded, hoping that would not be too much of a burden.

“We should go. You need to watch how the family handles the placing of Ms. Sugawara into her urn. It’s a delicate process and I will help you when the time comes.”

Kurumu lifted onto her feet under Ms. Kiyoshi’s guidance. She sniffled, rubbing her eyes as Ms. Kiyoshi let go of her for a moment. She glanced over her shoulder as Ms. Kiyoshi grabbed the PSP off the bench and slipped it into her suit jacket pocket. The woman flashed her a smile, gently touching her back and pushing her forward.

“I thought I told that brat to leave this in the car. I swear kids these days are hopeless.”

Kurumu smiled softly as they started their walk back to the temple.

* * *

“You’ll write to me, huh?”

Kurumu smiled, giving Kabuki a hug in front of their rich green sedan which they had parked over by the storage shack with all the yard tools and equipment. There was also an older brown sedan parked here which belonged to Nagi.

“When I get to school.”

“Cool. Bye.”

Kurumu grinned as Kabuki slipped into the back seat with her sisters. Ms. Ohno was sitting up in the front passenger side, having parked her obsidian luxury sedan next to Nagi’s weathered vehicle. She was spending the rest of her weekend with the Sakurai family, flying out from Kochi on Monday morning. This was something she had arranged yesterday with Mrs. Shuzen, which had surprised Kurumu when the cheery blond had popped the trunk to her sedan and moved her luggage into Ms. Sakurai’s car.

“Come on, Ms. Kurono. Unless you want to walk the rest of the way to the estate.”

Kurumu chuckled softly as she turned and hurried back to the black cherry sedan. Moka had already switched vehicles and was waiting for her in the backseat. Kurumu flashed Moka a smile as she dipped inside, closing the door to turn off the interior light.

It was almost eight. The funeral services had wrapped up a little after four. Kurumu had clung tightly to Ms. Kiyoshi during the bone picking process. Her mind had flooded with thoughts of that being all that would be left of her precious mother. Bones and ash. It was so sad. That little girl from the Sugawara family had cried so much. An adult had to take her from the room before it troubled the others.

After dinner, they had left Nagusame around five. The drive back had been fairly quiet. They talked a little about music but Kurumu quickly betrayed her ignorance of the subject. She confessed to spending all of her junior high years in Kengamine and how it was not in touch with current human trends. Kabuki had promised to write her a list of all the musicians that mattered and Jona said she would send her a correct list. Then the two bickered over music tastes, Jona favoring country and wholesome music while Kabuki was more into tech and pop.

“Are you okay, Kurumu?”

Kurumu frowned as their car reversed back onto the main path.

“Of course I am.”

“You’ve been distant all day. It looked like you were crying.”

“It was a funeral, Moka.”

Moka yawned, covering her mouth. She pouted as the car shifted gears and started towards the estate.

“I guess. Was that girl nice?”

“Yea. She was a lot of fun.”

“And lacks any sense of manners. Uwaki spoils all of her girls.”

Kurumu smiled as they pulled out of the woods into the clearing. She picked up the scrap of paper she had tucked in a recess in the door, regarding the number and address of Kabuki. She wished she had remembered to bring her purse since her dress had nothing resembling a pocket.

“Hey, Moka? Did I ever show you the letter from my mother about my birth mother?”

“I don’t believe so.”

Kurumu nodded, knowing she had shown that letter to Nerume, Satsuki and Yukari. That letter had been what prompted Yukari to suggest Kurumu to date an Undine. Moka had echoed that sentiment a couple times but that must have been due to Yukari’s conclusion.

“Kabuki was hoping we shared the same birth mother. I guess that would be cool, but it’s not like this Ms. Garimasu comes across as the motherly type.”

“Don’t worry about that, Ms. Kurono. Many of us look at each other as sisters, regardless of whom our parents are. If you two want to be sisters, nobody would frown upon that.”

Kurumu smiled, feeling a tightness in her chest. The car pulled to a stop behind the dreamy blue sedan and Ms. Kiyoshi turned the engine off. Holding the scrap of paper to her bosom, Kurumu exited the sedan a couple seconds after the others. Kurumu closed her door last, the vehicle chirping and the doors locking when Ms. Kiyoshi pushed the button on her black fab.

The lights flanking the double doors were bright like beacons drawing them in. Kurumu ascended the steps of the glossy marble veranda on the heels of Moka. Ms. Kiyoshi clipped her way steadily to the doors, reaching their destination well ahead of them. She tugged the door open, nodding slightly at them to allow them entry first.

Ms. Juunan greeted them with a hand held upright. She quickly brought her other index finger up to her lips, cocking her head as Ms. Kiyoshi closed up the door.

“Go upstairs, Narau.”

Ms. Kiyoshi frowned, glancing aside.

“Problem?”

“Yes. It would be best if your presence remains unknown. I sent Mayu to the kitchen to excuse the staff.”

Ms. Kiyoshi nodded, quietly walking over to the spiral staircase.

“What’s going on?”

“You two shall come with me to the lounge.”

Ms. Juunan directed them to her right, casting her attention back to Ms. Kiyoshi. It was apparent she wanted Ms. Kiyoshi to be out of sight before she reached the door.

“I apologize, Ms. Kurono. If Kokoa had not mentioned your name, I would have let you go with Narau. Kahlua is interested in meeting you and greeting her sister.”

Moka gasped which worried Kurumu. She was suddenly nervous to enter this room. Ms. Juunan paused at the door, looking up at the balcony. The woman waited for Ms. Kiyoshi to slip from sight before turning her frosty blue eyes on them.

“Be silent. Speak only under Lady Shuzen’s direction. Understand?”

Ms. Juunan waited for them to nod before opening the door. She gestured for them to enter, Kurumu holding her breath as she crossed the threshold while holding Moka’s hand. She only got two paces inside before she froze in terror.

Standing at the fireplace with a glass in his right hand was a tall, imposing man with broad shoulders and a thick torso. He had a black, long sleeved jacket worn over a black vest with two rows of silver buttons running up the center. A crimson sash was fluffed and wrapped about the collar of a white shirt worn beneath it all. Black slacks stretched down his legs to glossy black shoes.

The man regarded Kurumu. His ebony hair had been smoothed back though long strands fell haplessly about his strong face. Thin eyebrows cut across his strong brow over almond shaped, deep purple eyes. His thin lips turned up in the corner as a cruel, knowing smile.

“I see your problematic daughter has finally graced us with her presence.”

Mrs. Shuzen was seated in an armchair facing the fireplace. Her legs were crossed as she turned her cold eyes upon them. She gestured at the couch on her right, which already had two occupants.

“Have a seat, children.”

Kurumu stumbled as Moka moved to comply. Moka frowned at her, grabbing her hand more tightly. Kurumu tore her gaze away from the dangerous man, letting her feet move under Moka’s guidance.

Kokoa was seated in the center of the couch with her hands folded politely in her lap. She was sitting upright with her knees pressed together. She was ignoring the antics of the silver haired beauty whom was fussing with Kokoa’s hair.

Kurumu had seen pictures to know this young woman in the white gown with the golden cross earrings was Kahlua. Her skin was almost as tan as Mrs. Shuzen’s and her hair pooled upon the couch cushions. The size of her bosom exceeded Moka’s and was dangerously close to falling out of that loose dress.

“Sit with me, Moka. Kokoa is being mean to me.”

Moka glanced at Mrs. Shuzen, whom made a slight nod. Letting go of Kurumu’s hand, Moka slipped around Kokoa to sit down in the small space between the sisters. She was immediately wrapped up in a giggling hug as the taller sister pulled Moka’s head into her bosom.

“She’s so adorable!”

“Kahlua.”

Kahlua huffed, loosening her hold to allow a flush Moka some space.

“You can’t Kahlua me anymore. I’m about to be married.”

Mrs. Shuzen glared at Kurumu.

“Take a seat, Ms. Kurono.”

Kurumu quietly sat down beside Kokoa, turning her attention back to the man at the fireplace. He was smirking down at them while turning the glass in his hand.

“I see you’ve made no progress with the seal.”

“I see my daughter has shared secrets she was not supposed to.”

Kahlua huffed again as she freed a hand to pet Moka’s hair.

“It’s a family secret, Mother. Lord Fujisaki is about to be family.”

“I should properly introduce our guest. This young man is Lord Fujisaki Miyabi, Vice President of Fairy Tale and Kahlua’s fiancé.”

Every fiber in Kurumu’s body wanted to run. She had known immediately whom the man at the fireplace was. She had known he was the man whom sent Yoshii after Moka. He may have even ordered Yoshii to kill her mother. But this was hopeless. She realized now why it was impossible for Mrs. Shuzen to address the situation. There was nothing that could be done.

“I am pleased to finally meet all of the daughters of the Shuzen Estate. I have heard so much about you. It is a pity one so young has had all of her potential locked away by an overprotective mother.”

Moka winced, lowering her eyes. Kurumu trembled, wanting to speak out but was terrified at the notion of drawing his attention.

“Akasha was a good friend with earnest intentions.”

“True, she was a champion of our kind. A pity she let her kindness triumph over her strength.”

“I only have Moka’s assurances that Akasha has passed on. Like Issa, there has been no body recovered to give definitive proof that she no longer walks among us.”

Fujisaki chuckled darkly.

“A pity you cling to such nonsense, but I can empathize with the need to retain in power. You truly are heartless, Madame President."

Mrs. Shuzen turned eyes promising death upon Fujisaki.

“Do you have any further business with my daughters?”

“I merely wanted to see that your family made it home safely. Your ability to protect us has come into question in light of recent events.”

“Your position as Vice President does not exclude you from that duty. My failings are yours.”

“That argument won’t help you win another reelection.”

Mrs. Shuzen cocked her head as the aura about her became fiercely intimidating.

“Are you wishing to challenge my authority?”

Kahlua giggled, though her eyes were fixed on Fujisaki. The smirk on Fujisaki’s face vanished as he took a single step back, relaxing.

“You are certainly a dangerous prize, Madame President. It’s amazing Issa captured you.”

“That’s creepy, Lord Fujisaki. At least let me leave the room before hitting on my mother.”

Fujisaki laughed before taking a swig from his drink.

“My apologies, dear. Your mother is exceptionally intimidating. And you should know how attractive that is to vampires.”

Kahlua blushed, still pouting.

“I can be intimidating too.”

Mrs. Shuzen stood up, regarding Fujisaki darkly.

“Are you insulting my daughter?”

Fujisaki smirked, placing his glass on the mantle in front of the portrait of the three women.

“To the contrary. I find having a lamb in the sheets is quite refreshing. Perhaps that is what Issa saw in Akasha when he cast you aside.”

The weight in the air was far more oppressive than anything Kurumu had felt before. It was an immense sense of terror which pushed into every pore of her being until she felt a rush of hotness across her thighs. She started to cry in embarrassment upon realizing her bladder her loosed itself.

“Mother! Oh! I’m sorry! Sho!”

Kokoa had grabbed her by the shoulder and was gesturing wildly at the door. The intense atmosphere lessened as the two vampires took notice of the situation. Kahlua giggled at her plight while Fujisaki chuckled darkly.

“My apologies, Madame President. I assumed I could match your threat without concern for our audience. The poor girl must have been terrified.”

Ms. Juunan helped pull Kurumu up on her feet as she blubbered in shame. Thoughts of weakness and how useless she was in the presence of this man was overwhelming. She felt so pathetic. She stumbled as Ms. Juunan tried to move her way from the couch.

“Kokoa. Fetch Ms. Fukuda and have her bring some towels.”

Kokoa’s hands left her as the young vampire hurried out of the room. Kurumu shivered as she pressed tightly to Ms. Juunan, unable to move. She could see the unmistakable amusement in his eyes.

“Shall you be spending the night, Lord Fujisaki?”

“I think not. My fiancée needs a break. My decision to accompany her on her last mission proved to be quite exhausting for her.”

Sniffling, Kurumu turned her head enough to see everyone. Kahlua was blushing as Kurumu held her breath to ignore the obnoxious scent rising from her chilly thighs.

“Then I presume you have broken her in to your satisfaction.”

“I have no complaints.”

“Good. I will kill you if you fail to show up to this wedding.”

Fujisaki chuckled.

“I am thankful for your blessing.”

It was not a blessing. Moka was possibly the only one in the room whom did not understand the weight of Mrs. Shuzen’s words.

“You want to remove Moka’s seal to revive Alucard and destroy the world.”

The demeanor about Fujisaki changed. Kurumu shivered as she felt the weight of his horror upon her. He wanted her dead. He wanted everyone she cared about dead. It was so heavy that she could neither cry nor breathe.

“What is this nonsense I’m hearing from this child?”

“My daughter has shared the nature of Akasha’s demise with some of her friends. She claims Alucard stirred because of her, which is why Akasha placed the seal upon her.”

The weight passed off Kurumu, allowing her to gasp and wheeze. Fujisaki regarded Moka whom was still being cradled in Kahlua’s arms.

“Preposterous. There’s nothing special about this girl’s blood. Unsealing her is a matter of her best interests, especially now that she is attending an academy full of monsters.”

“Headmaster Mikogami assures me her safety is being looked after and that the seal shall be removed.”

“That old fool? What is his opinion about Alucard? Does he believe she was sealed for that purpose?”

“He believes that to be the case, but does not know if unsealing the child would awaken Alucard. His primary concern is proximity, so we are keeping her away from Alucard.”

“I’m pleased you were willing to share this with me.”

“I am sharing things you already know.”

“I wish you luck in your endeavor to recover your lost daughter.”

He started off as the door opened. Kokoa and Ms. Fukuda hurried into the room. Fujisaki grinned at Kurumu as he stalked by her while Kokoa timidly padded her damp dress with a towel.

“Lord Fujisaki. The revival of Alucard is not wanted by anyone. Nobody would support such a plan.”

Fujisaki paused at the door. He chuckled.

“Or course, Madame President. Nobody sane would desire the end of this world.”

The atmosphere in the room immediately became easier to bear the moment he walked out. Kurumu sniffled, thoroughly embarrassed as she let go of Ms. Juunan’s dress. She snatched the towel from Kokoa’s hands and proceeded to wipe herself down. Ms. Fukuda had removed the soiled cushion from the couch and was retreating to the door with it. Kahlua giggled as she played with Moka’s hair while Moka tried her best to remain dignified though it was obvious she wanted to acknowledge her sister.

“Is that true about unsealing Moka? Did her blood wake the monster beneath the castle?”

Mrs. Shuzen sighed at her giggling daughter.

“I don’t believe so. Moka’s blood is Akasha’s blood. Alucard should have stirred for Akasha before Moka.”

Kurumu glanced at Moka and they shared a moment. An understanding that Mrs. Shuzen was not wrong with thinking that. While that did not guarantee Mrs. Shuzen was right, the logic was sound.

“Maybe Akua could explain it.”

Kahlua giggled as Mrs. Shuzen glanced at Moka.

“When did the doll learn of Akua?”

“Maybe our Moka has finally found her voice. Lord Fujisaki said he had news about Moka and her time at Yokai. He said she is starting to remember us.”

Mrs. Shuzen glared at Kahlua whom was nuzzling against Moka unaware of the scrutiny.

“Yes, Kahlua. The girl has become more expressive just as Headmaster Mikogami promised. Might I ask whom Lord Fujisaki has spying over your sisters?”

Kahlua loosened her grip on Moka to lean back in the couch. She sighed dramatically.

“Lord Fujisaki is as secretive as you are, Mother. He won’t tell me anything.”

Mrs. Shuzen sat back in her chair, drawing her leg over the other as she leaned back.

“Try harder, child. If you must share his bed, you should get something out of it.”

Kahlua huffed, pushing Moka aside. She stood up and crossed her arms about her chest, regarding her mother defiantly.

“Why don’t you try harder?”

“Because I’m not the one he challenged to marry.”

“Only because you won’t declare daddy dead.”

Mrs. Shuzen glared at Kahlua.

“Do you doubt my ability to defeat your fiancé?”

“If you can defeat him, then do it. I don’t want to be his prize.”

“You are the Eldest Daughter of the Shuzen Estate. I would dishonor the family to deny his claim over you. You lost.”

“That’s not what Lord Fujisaki says.”

“Oh? Enlighten me.”

“He says Akua is alive and you know where she is.”

Mrs. Shuzen scowled at Kahlua.

“Are you so childish that you would refuse the honor of being the Eldest Daughter?”

“It would be scandalous if I assumed the role of Eldest Daughter when the true Eldest Daughter is alive.”

“You lost, Kahlua. You lost a challenge for your hand.”

“I would not have to accept that challenge if I’m not the Eldest.”

Mrs. Shuzen smirked at Kahlua.

“You haven’t changed one bit. Always looking for the easy way out. I heard all about how you failed to reclaim your title. You never challenged her without Issa's prompting.”

“But she was older, Mother. And trained as an assassin. I did beat her now and then. Unofficially.”

“Your best performances should be when it matters. That is the difference between Akua and you.”

For the first time Kahlua had an angry aura about her.

“Is my sister alive?”

Mrs. Shuzen shook her head solemnly, staring Kahlua in the eye.

“I will not listen to a daughter whom wishes to walk a path of weakness. You will marry Lord Fujisaki and not speak of your dead sister again. You disgrace her memory.”

Kahlua straightened up.

“I see how it is. Perhaps I shall tell Lord Fujisaki he is right about Akua being alive.”

“Go ahead. I have no intentions of producing a dead daughter to cover for a weak one.”

Kahlua clenched her fists. She grabbed the hem of her dress and bowed slightly.

“I shall retire for the night, Mother.”

None spoke a word as a composed Kahlua retreated from the room. As the eldest daughter closed the door behind her, Kurumu absently squeezed the towel in her hands. Then she had a moment of panic when she realized the scrap of paper with Kabuki’s information was not in her grasp. She looked about wildly, spying it in the couch. She grabbed it up from the cushion, thankful that it was dry.

“I’m sorry.”

Holding the scrap to her bosom, Kurumu frowned at Kokoa whom smiled sheepishly.

“What for?”

“Well… I was happy you peed yourself before I did.”

“My oh my.”

“That was hard. I haven’t been put under that much pressure in years.”

“Clearly we have been neglecting your battle training.”

“What battle training? Both of my sisters have been absent for years. And the only guys you let me fight are pushovers.”

“That’s because you defeat them with sheer brute strength. They’re trying to teach you finesse, Kokoa. You can’t overpower an opponent like Kahlua. Akua never overpowered Kahlua.”

There was a pause as Kokoa regarded her hands. She glanced at Moka before regarding her mother.

“Why didn’t you tell her about Akua?”

Mrs. Shuzen huffed, waving her hand dismissively.

“Because that was not what was best for Kahlua.”

“But she’s correct. Akua is the Eldest Daughter.”

“I have seen what happens to Akua if I had allowed Kahlua to back out of her duty years ago. I think we all would prefer your sister to remain alive.”

There was another pause. Kokoa took in another deep breath.

“Any chance that I win if I challenge Kahlua tomorrow?”

Mrs. Shuzen laughed, bringing her hand up to her throat. She sighed, her shoulders relaxing.

“You’re going to surprise your sister tomorrow.”

While that was not an assurance of victory, Kokoa grinned with confidence.


	10. Bloodright Battle

Kurumu groaned from the annoying push on her shoulder. She lacked any desire to open her eyes, wanting this warmth in her arms against her body to stay with her. She grumbled a protest when the shaking persisted. A weight settled in behind her, disturbing the comfortable shape of the soft mattress beneath her. The sharp nail of a finger poked her cheek.

“Wake up, Kurumu. The servants are here.”

Kurumu slowly opened her eyes as fragmented images fled her awareness. She was holding Moka in her arms whom was wearing that soft, sleeveless black nightgown. Her right arm was trapped beneath the vampire without any feeling. She flexed her left hand to confirm it was not numb while inadvertently squeezing the breast she was holding. Moka mewled, letting out a breathy whisper of Tsukune's name.

Kurumu suspected Moka's bed was too small for any juicy threesomes she might be dreaming about. She nuzzled her face against Moka's shoulder while her breasts squashed against the vampire's back. A thin gray sheet was pulled over them. Moka had a pillow stuffed in a silver pillowcase tucked under her head.

“Wake up, Kurumu.”

Heeding Kokoa's demands, Kurumu lifted her head up while struggling to pull out her limp arm. There were no signs of the other pillows and she dimly recalled she had shoved the silver comforter on the floor before turning in. This silly vampire had barely been awake to dress herself after their bath.

“What time is it?”

“It's a quarter after six. Come on.”

Kurumu frowned as her maid uniform was placed on her side. She scooted up, grabbing the garment in her hand while she shook the other to get some feeling. She glanced over her shoulder when the weight left the mattress, noting Kokoa was dressed in a hot pink bodysuit which defined every curve of her petite body. A black stripe ran up each side of this long sleeved, one piece outfit from ankle to armpit.

“What are you wearing?”

“My battle attire.”

Kurumu drew the sheet aside, scooting away from Moka to swing her legs off the side of the bed. She absently stared at Kokoa as she brought her maid uniform into her lap. Kokoa's nipples popped through this outfit even more obvious than the cheongsam from yesterday. This stretchy garment also clung in the groin in a manner that revealed the outline of things a young woman should not want visible.

“That leaves very little to the imagination.”

Shaking her head at Kokoa's response, Kurumu pulled her creamy white chemise off. She wadded it up in her hands and tossed it over in the direction of Moka' hamper. Yawning, she turned the maid outfit about in her hands till she had the bottom hem in her hands. While this maid uniform was conservative with long sleeves and a long skirt without any frills or lace, the stretchy fabric would hug every curve of Kurumu's body. The most rigid part of the garment was the white collar about the throat. A removable apron fished through black loops was cinched about the waist. It was more a feature for drying her hands than anything else. She favored Kokoa a smile before slipping the black, velvety fabric over her head, tugging it down her torso.

“That's a sexy outfit, Kokoa. You should wear panties.”

“But I am wearing panties.”

Kurumu paused, regarding the frowning girl. She smiled again as she buttoned up the stiff collar.

“Your folds are showing.”

“Folds?”

Kurumu had no desire to explain that further. She got up from the bed, tugging the sleeves out to her wrists. Her right arm tingled like it was on fire due to the snug fit. All that was left was to tug this tight garment down around her hips and rump, since the rest of the dress was pleated and would hang loosely down to her ankles.

“Did you bring panties for me?”

“A servant must be prepared to serve her Master at a moment's notice.”

“What does that have to do with panties?”

Kokoa blushed.

“Well… if your Master wanted your body…”

“Unless I missed something, I thought you were Milady.”

Kokoa blushed even darker. She snatched Kurumu by the arm and started dragging her to the door which would take them out into Moka's living room.

“It's standard practice so you should get used to it.”

Kurumu stumbled through the open door, whimpering as Kokoa tugged on the arm which was still under assault from an army of angry nerves waking up.

“Wait! Kokoa!”

“If we dally much longer they will start breakfast preparations without you.”

“At least let me cover my ass!”

Kokoa stopped halfway through Moka's room, releasing Kurumu's arm. Kurumu nursed her arm a few seconds before fixing up the uniform so it was snug about her rump.

“Where do you get these weird ideas?”

“What do you mean?”

Kurumu sighed as she collected herself.

“This whole thing about servants not wearing panties. That's weird.”

“Well… when I asked Sho which panties I should bring you, she told me a proper servant doesn't wear any undergarments.”

Kurumu grimaced as Kokoa tugged open the door for them.

“Why was Ms. Juunan in your room?”

Kokoa followed Kurumu into the hall, closing the door behind her.

“She was gathering up the laundry from last night and helped me get dressed.”

“Shouldn't one of the servants be doing that?”

“Speaking of servants, you're supposed to be mine. Why do you keep sleeping with Moka?”

“Is there something wrong with that?”

“It is when you leave your smelly clothes in my hamper. I had to sleep on my couch. A servant shouldn’t force her Lady into such a position. She should aspire to make her Lady’s life easier.”

Kurumu smiled apologetically as they started down the stairs. Last night had been a mix of difficult emotions which had ended with Moka drawing a pinch of her blood and sharing lethargic kisses in the bath. The other Moka had been correct about that making her feel calmer and loved.

“Are you wanting me to be your servant in the same capacity as Ms. Juunan is to your mother?”

Kokoa paused near the bottom of the stairs.

“Maybe. Though it’s not like I knew Sho belonged to Mother at first. Sho has been working with Mother at Fairy Tale longer than Kahlua has been alive. For a long time, I thought Sho was some work associate whom stopped by the castle frequently.”

Kurumu nodded, glancing at the dining room doors. Having no real desire to hurry to the kitchen, she grabbed the railing and halted her descent.

“How did you find out she belonged to your mother?”

Kokoa blushed, looking down at the floor.

“Well… Sho came by more than any other person from Fairy Tale. The first time I noticed she was special was when she came with us to Sydney. She behaved like what I would expect from an assistant. And she was close to Momma and Mother. She also let Father… use her.”

Kurumu was unsure how she felt about this revelation. She instinctively wanted to challenge Issa’s behavior here, already having her doubts over how good a person he was with the matter of Akasha and Mrs. Shuzen. But she could also see this as something instigated by Ms. Juunan.

“Did your Father love Ms. Juunan?”

Kokoa shook her head vehemently as she headed for the dining room door.

“Not at all. She's only a servant and Mother said it was fine since Sho belonged to her. Her property was Father's property and it was okay if Sho made him happy. That’s all it was.”

Kurumu sighed, not wanting to understand this as she followed after the vampire.

“When you do marry, Kokoa, promise me that you won’t offer to share me with your husband.”

“I don't think I could do that. Kahlua says that Mother never loved Father and that’s why she let him do things with Sho. That Mother only cares about her job. But I don't think that's true. Mother would never abandon us the way Father did.”

Kurumu struggled with what she could say about this. She watched Kokoa open the dining room door, slipping in ahead of her. Kurumu felt a twinge of guilt, grabbing the door and smiling at Kokoa. The girl smiled back, wandering into the room so Kurumu could shut the door behind them.

“Do you think your Father is alive?”

“I hope so. I’m so angry at what he did to us. If the only reason he hasn’t returned is because he is gone, I… I would be so upset at myself. I want him to be alive so I can be angry. I don’t want him to be dead.”

Kurumu nodded, guessing Kokoa had thought over this many times since Moka’s sealing.

“Were you close to Akasha?”

Kokoa paused at the door to the kitchen.

“Of course I was close to her. She was effortless to love.”

Kurumu nodded again, absently rubbing her left breast.

“How did you live?”

“Live?”

“After. How did you live after she was gone?”

Kokoa pondered for a moment.

“I guess I didn’t accept it. For a long time I pretended it never happened which was easy. There was no body or proof that Momma died. Only Mother said it was true and there were a lot of people whom doubted her testimony. Momma was a hero among vampires. Nobody wanted to believe she was dead. Akasha was known for disappearing for decades. Many think Mother wanted Momma dead.”

“So when did you accept Akasha was dead?”

Kokoa glanced aside as her posture changed subtly.

“When I saw Mother cry at the first memorial we held two years after her disappearance. She told me I was imagining things and had me fix my yukata before she excused herself. There was no reason for that if Mother didn’t believe she was gone forever.”

The atmosphere was starting to feel too heavy as Kurumu neared Kokoa. She forced a smile.

“I hope your Father is alive.”

Kokoa nodded, reaching for the inset door handle.

“I hope so too.”

Kurumu grabbed Kokoa’s wrist before the girl could open. She brought her other hand up to caress Kokoa’s cheek, causing the vampire to flinch.

“What?”

Kurumu let go of Kokoa’s wrist, drawing her hand back to her chest.

“I… um… what would you do? If you lost your Mother too.”

“That’s not possible.”

“I’m just saying… like… what would you do if she died too?”

“Mother can see the future. There’s no way she can die. I know she can’t always prevent another person from dying, but I can’t imagine her being unable to prevent her own death.”

Kurumu nodded, realizing that was not what she wanted to say.

“I mean hypothetical. Like… what would you do if you had no parents? How would you keep on living?”

“I guess I would have to live with another family member.”

Kurumu sighed with frustration.

“I’m not asking whom would take care of you. I was… wondering how you live in that world.”

Kokoa paused with a contemplative look.

“It would suck. Accepting Momma’s death was hard. Very hard. I don’t want to think of losing Mother too. Mother is dependable. She has everything in control. I know she’s not as enjoyable to be around like Momma was, but Mother doesn’t let us down if we stick to what she wants.”

“That doesn’t sound right. A parent should love their child unconditionally.”

“It’s not like that, Kurumu. Mother won’t praise and respect us for doing nothing. You saw how it was with Kahlua last night. She’s much stronger than I am but that doesn’t mean Mother showers her with affection. If I win the bloodright today, it won’t drastically change how Mother treats me. If anything, it will raise her expectations from me and make things harder between us. But I still want that.”

Kurumu stepped back from the door. She had not meant for this to become an argument over parenting, though she did see Kokoa’s point. Mrs. Shuzen was a good beacon to rely on during tough times. She did seem to have everything under control and there was security in sticking close to someone whom would tell you what to do. She wondered if Moka shared this sentiment and could see Tora being the same way.

“It would be easier if she held you.”

Kokoa smiled as put her hand in the door inset.

“Mother never was one to baby us. It’s time for introductions.”

The kitchen was the first room in the Estate which had an acoustical tile ceiling. In a glance, Kurumu guessed it had to be the same footprint as Moka’s suite. The right wall was lined with counters and cabinets, only interrupted by the double door into the ballroom. On the left wall was the ovens and cooking surfaces with a long, steel vent hood jutting down from the white ceiling. That explained why the wall between the suites was thicker, guessing all those fumes were vented out the roof.

There was a wall opening on the left between the counters and the stove. Two stocky middle aged men were chatting in that adjacent room and were accompanied by a shaggy, black haired woman whom had a crimson bonnet and matching apron over her black dress. Her dark mane was pulled up into a ponytail with a dingy, white ribbon.

Kokoa tugged Kurumu further into the room before she could fully register the details of the two dark haired men. She frowned, following Kokoa’s guidance. Beyond the stoves was another wall opening for another adjacent room. The far wall of the kitchen was lined with more counters, though these had sinks and a dishwasher. Kokoa gestured to the adjacent room.

“The laundry room is through there. There’s also a side door for the servants and a bathroom. That first room back there was for the pantry. We also have a walk in cooler and freezer.”

Kurumu barely registered the words as her eyes focused on the trio in the other room. Ms. Juunan was holding a dark haired woman dressed in the same crimson and black attire she had seen on the other woman. The captive woman whom had her dark tresses twisted and tied up in a bun was at least half a head shorter than the succubus. She pouted at Ms. Juunan whom was wearing a white business jacket over a yellow blouse tucked in white capris.

The man in the room cleared his throat, alerting all to Kokoa's presence. As Ms. Juunan flashed them a grin while her captive blushed and studied the floor, this dark haired man wearing a black, heavy jacket over a buttoned up crimson shirt approached them. His black jeans which were tucked inside weathered boots looked heavier than his jacket. A perfectly sculpted growth of facial hair lined his jaw and mouth with the black hairs on his chin stretching out longer in a deliberate spike.

“Ms. Juunan mentioned you would be bringing us a new girl for training.”

Kokoa nodded, turning to present Kurumu.

“This is my personal servant, Kurono Kurumu.”

Kurumu bowed her head slightly, unsure if everyone had been waiting for her.

“This is Shuzen Nagi, Father’s cousin and caretaker of our Estate.”

Kurumu smiled softly, noting his emerald eyes were similar to Kokoa’s. The man chuckled, glancing aside.

“Careful, child. I am much older than I look so don’t be falling for me.”

Kokoa snorted, shaking her head. She gestured to Ms. Juunan.

“This is his sister, Shuzen Tara. She helps out if Mrs. Chinoashi becomes overwhelmed.”

The woman pouted, unsuccessful in her attempt to extract herself from Ms. Juunan’s grip.

“I help around the estate more than that, young lady. That is when I’m allowed to.”

Ms. Juunan giggled, releasing her grip to caress the woman’s cheek.

“My oh my. Are you upset? I was only having a snack before I ran off for the day. Your dearest brother enjoys watching us.”

Nagi chuckled as his sister scowled at him.

“It is disturbing to think my brother approves of my molestation.”

“She barely touched you.”

“This time.”

The way he smirked under his sister’s comment had Kurumu wonder how common this was.

“I suppose I shall be running off. I’m sure Mayu is wondering what is taking me so long.”

Ms. Juunan sashayed over to them, her glossy black heels clipping against the tiled floor.

“Where are you going?”

“Mayu and I shall be making some arrangements in Iromori.”

“But today is Sunday. What places are open for you to make arrangements with?”

Ms. Juunan smiled, patting Kokoa’s confused head.

“My oh my. Don’t worry. We will be back in time for dinner. I can’t leave poor Nagi starving all day.”

The way Ms. Juunan crossed the room to the door had Kurumu wondering if she ever looked that sexy from behind. The succubus paused, glancing over her shoulder with a smug grin before slipping out into the ballroom. She closed up the doors which were heavy enough to mask the sounds of her departure.

“I would appreciate some help dealing with her.”

Nagi huffed, shaking his head.

“I see no reason to get involved in your affairs.”

“That’s not an excuse.”

“She’s not here all the time.”

“She’s here enough that you could do something other than watch.”

“If I wasn’t watching, she’d take things further.”

Tara blushed at her brother’s smirk, glancing aside. She shook her head, glancing up at Kurumu.

“If you have any questions about how to do laundry, where the cleaning supplies are stored or how to clean something, you can ask me.”

“I was hoping Kurumu could start fulfilling her duties for our two suites as of today. Like after her cooking lessons with Mr. Kondo, I would like her to follow you or Mrs. Chinoashi around.”

Tara smiled softly. Her eyes were the same hue as her brother’s.

“I could do that.”

Kurumu regarded these two whom were members of the Shuzen family.

“Um… did you two work for Kokoa’s mother before they lived here?”

Nagi chuckled, glancing at his sister.

“Technically we worked for Lord Issa. Lady Gyokuro offered me a home if I wanted to continue my services with her until Lord Issa returned. My father agreed that I should keep watch over her.”

“Most of the servants working under Lord Issa were reassigned. My brother and I worked the grounds.”

Tara paused.

“I miss the flowers. We had so many… beautiful flowers.”

“We have flowers.”

“It’s not the same. It used to take me all day to tend to the garden. Now I end up coming inside to find something else to do, assuming there is anything to be done in a household that is empty more often than not. It doesn't help matters that Mrs. Chinoashi is a fast worker.”

“Were you there when they say Moka’s mother died?”

Nagi chuckled again, shaking his head.

“You shouldn’t fret over such things, young lady. These are family issues long in the past.”

“All the servants were excused from services that Friday night. The only person whom remained on the grounds was Daisuke, the chauffeur. We were told that Lady Akasha was joining Lord Issa and the other girls on their vacation because she was feeling better, so none of us would be needed at the castle for the rest of the month.”

Nagi sighed at his sister’s glibness.

“That is what we were told. Lady Gyokuro assures that Daisuke was part of a plan to bring Lady Moka to her which was interrupted by Alucard stirring.”

Tara laughed softly.

“None of the family elders believe that happened. They believe Lady Gyokuro murdered Lord Issa, Lady Akasha and Lady Akua while destroying the castle. That she is only pretending her husband is alive to prevent the family from deposing her from the position of Head of the family. That she was angry that Lady Akua stole the Eldest Daughter position from Lady Kahlua.”

Nagi chuckled.

“She even moved that corpse known as Alucard somewhere else. Claimed it was no longer safe in the care of the Shuzen family and put it in some secret Fairy Tale facility.”

“Good riddance if you ask me. That thing should have never been left to us.”

“Do you believe Alucard stirred?”

Tara paused.

“I’m unsure what I believe. I doubt Lady Gyokuro would do such things, but the only body found in the rubble was Daisuke’s.”

“If we can trust the hotel manager at Inemuri and the autopsy report at Iromori, Daisuke was dead on Saturday afternoon a whole day before Issa could have arrived. It was the following Saturday when Lady Gyokuro brought Lady Moka to the Iromori hospital.”

“That’s a lot of time. Anything could have happened.”

Nagi shook his head.

“Tara and I came back Monday because she could not abandon her flowers. The castle was in ruins. We couldn’t get in touch with Lord Issa and had no idea where he was staying, since he had changed their vacation plans last minute.”

“Yea. Father wanted to take all of us to Hawaii that year, but Momma said she wasn’t feeling well. She begged Father to let Moka stay behind with her.”

Nagi chuckled, reaching over to tousle Kokoa’s hair much to her annoyance.

“I remember this young lady bawling her eyes out when they left.”

“Kahlua was crying too.”

“Lady Akua tried so hard to convince Lady Akasha and Lord Issa to let Lady Moka go. She said she could take care of Lady Akasha on her own.”

Kurumu noted the subtle reaction Nagi had to Akua's name.

“What is your opinion on Akua?”

“My opinion?”

“She was a darling girl whom often helped me in the garden. She cared little for the castle, spending most of her time outside. She would often drag Lady Moka off on her little adventures.”

“Because this young lady would challenge one of them every chance she got.”

“But that was what we were supposed to do.”

“Is Akua really the Eldest Daughter?”

Nagi grinned at Kurumu.

“You have an unusual interest in our family.”

“Ms. Kurono is my friend, Mr. Nagi. Mother has said things as of late that have made us question the official status of my sister's demise. Even Kahlua suspects Akua is alive.”

Kurumu studied Nagi's reaction.

“Is it a problem if Akua was alive?”

“It's difficult to say how the family elders would respond to such a thing. While they would enjoy taking the title from Lady Kahlua, giving it to Lady Akua would not be much better.”

Nagi nodded in agreement with his sister.

“Indeed. The only reason to fuss over the titles would be to undermine Lady Kahlua's wedding. I know Lord Gun has been itching for an excuse to claim the title as Head of the Shuzen Family.”

“Lord Gun?”

“Eldest Son of the Shuzen Family.”

“So he's like Issa's brother.”

“No, Ms. Kurono. The Eldest Son and Eldest Daughter are titles which can be held by any willing to fight for them. Lord Gun is the son of Lord Yoshiro, one of the eight family elders. He is seven years older than Lord Issa, whom is the only member of the family capable of besting him.”

“Not entirely true. He challenged Lady Gyokuro at the New Year's party after Lord Issa's disappearance.”

“A humiliating defeat. Forcing Lord Yoshiro to swear his loyalty in exchange for Lord Gun's life. Lord Gun retains his title as none care to take it from him while Lady Gyokuro is in charge. There have also been no attempts to take the Eldest role from Lady Kahlua.”

“Unlike you boys whom fight over whom is in control of the family, us ladies have no desire to become a prize for other vampire households to pursue.”

“It guarantees you'll have a strong husband.”

“I admire Lady Gyokuro for having higher aspirations than the role of a subservient womb.”

“She is admirable and deserving of my loyalty. I've never seen the family elders at such a loss over how to handle a woman. As a culture which takes pride in strength, the notion that they have turned to espionage and subterfuge is saddening.”

Kurumu smiled, wondering if the direct approach would work best.

“Would you be able to admit it if you have you seen Akua?”

“No. But I feel good about saying she was not killed by Lady Gyokuro.”

“Brother?”

“It's hypothetical. If that child is still alive, I have no idea where she is.”

“Would you understand it if I said she was in the garden?”

His look of confusion was genuine and he shrugged with a glance at his sister.

“You reminded me that the Eldest is a title. How is Akua related to the Shuzen household?”

“Now there's a question I've heard from Lady Gyokuro several times. Akua is Issa's daughter by blood.”

“She was Hanami's little girl.”

Kokoa frowned at Tara.

“Who's Hanami?”

“Hanami was a young vampire girl whom was born a servant of the Estate, much like my son, Hazeru.”

“Vampires can be born as servants?”

“When the child is born without permission from the elders. Lord Issa acquired Hanami from Lord Tomi, though I can't say if her mother was one of his girls or not. We don't discuss the details of scandals. The elders threatened this fate upon Lady Akua when they learned he had taken a servant girl into his bed.”

“That is why he sent Lady Akua away to be trained as an assassin. He wanted her to possess the skills to take the title of Eldest away from whomever held it and avoid the life of servitude Hanami had endured.”

Nagi chuckled, nodding in agreement.

“I remember how amused Lord Issa was when it ended up being a fight between his daughters.”

“Was Akua sixteen when she returned to Japan?”

“Why would you care to know that?”

Kurumu smiled apologetically.

“Mrs. Shuzen said Hanami died in childbirth two whole years after Akua claimed to have been born.”

“I suppose it would do no harm at this point to admit Hanami almost had another baby girl.”

“But she died with her mother. Lord Issa lacked the heart to give the poor soul a name.”

“So what is all this gossip about?”

The shaggy haired woman regarded them with a familiar snaggletooth grin. She had hazel eyes and rounded cheeks marked with dimples. She was stocky like the two men whom were prepping the stoves, but she had curves in all the right places.

“This woman is Chinoashi Shizue. I would like to introduce you to my personal servant, Kurono Kurumu. Mrs. Chinoashi and her husband were hired to work for this Estate shortly after it was built. They used to live in Iromori, minding the small home Mother had rented out for us that year.”

Kurumu smiled, glancing over at the two men. One had his dark locks slicked back to reveal his receding hairline but also had a healthy mane of coarse facial hair. The other had his dark locks tucked under a white cap and had a heavier, stouter build.

“Which one is your husband?”

“Hey, Pochi! Come over and greets the ladies.”

The portly one frowned at the shaggy haired servant, shaking his head.

“Not know, love. Already put the oil down and can’t be yipping with the rest of you.”

Kokoa sighed heavily.

“We dallied so long that they’ve started the breakfast without you.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Ms. Kurono here is new to the arts of servitude and is to shadow us today.”

“Sounds right by me. Not that hard but I can show you an efficient way of going about things.”

“I promise to do my best.”

“Any questions before you run off for your cooking lessons?”

Kurumu smiled with a glance between the two ladies.

“Perhaps you can start off by telling Milady that underwear can be worn with the maid outfit.”

Tara blushed while Mrs. Chinoashi smirked.

“Well… I know my husband has no complaints.”

“It depends on if Ms. Juunan will be present. Her teasing is worse if she catches me with them.”

Nagi chuckled, crossing his arms about his chest.

“I have no complaints either way.”

“You should!”

Nagi looked Kurumu over with more sensual desire than before.

“While I’m not that interested in my sister’s undergarments, it does have me wonder if the young lady’s inquiry comes from being in this state of undress.”

“She’s a child, Nagi.”

“So was Hanami.”

Tara backhanded her brother’s shoulder. Walking over to Kurumu, she grabbed her by the shoulder.

“I think it’s time we introduce you to Mr. Kondo Youta. He used to own a restaurant in Fukuoka, so he’s very good at what he does.”

Kurumu was thankful for the prompt escape.

* * *

“This is ridiculous, Mother.”

“The only thing ridiculous is your attempt to back out of this challenge.”

They were gathered in the wide expanse of grass behind the Estate. The afternoon sun provided the familiar warmth Kurumu had enjoyed all her days inside the barrier around Yokai Academy. A slight breeze swept across the field, unable to stir the heavy attire Kurumu wore. Only Kahlua's wispy, white dress betrayed the current.

It was almost two hours after the lunch at which Kokoa had issued the challenge. Kahlua had dismissed Kokoa's demand, excusing herself from the meal. There had been a simple warning from Mrs. Shuzen about not being late to the challenge. With how Kahlua had walked off in a huff, Kurumu had doubted the older girl would show up.

Kurumu had spent most of her day with Mrs. Chinoashi and Mr. Kondo. Both were enjoyable characters to be around whom loved their work and had cheerful dispositions. Neither had an opinion about Shuzen family affairs, letting Nagi and Tara handle those people if they did come to the Estate.

Mr. Kondo had been working for Mrs. Shuzen even before her marriage. She had bought his restaurant on her twenty fourth birthday, which he had continued to operate until four years ago. He had visited the castle on special occasions to help the kitchen staff, but with him being a satyr, Mrs. Shuzen had limited his exposure to the family. Mr. Kondo admitted even now he never left the kitchen area unless it was to retire for the night, allowing Mr. Chinoashi to fetch midday supplies and handle the trash.

“I am here since you encourage this nonsense.”

Mrs. Shuzen smirked at her elder daughter. The mother was wrapped up in a bright red, sleeveless dress which stretched over the curves of her torso. The garment ended halfway down her tanned thighs. Black flats graced her feet in the short grass.

“Nonsense? A challenge for your bloodright is nonsense?”

“Would you prefer I call it a waste of time?”

Mrs. Shuzen glanced at Tara whom stood next to her with a blank expression.

“Such a horrible thing to say about your sister.”

Kahlua gestured at Kokoa whom was still wearing that tight outfit from this morning. The young vampire was holding a thin sword with a decorative guard in the shape of bat wings.

“What do you expect will happen here, Mother? The difference in our skill levels has only increased since the last time we fought.”

“I expect you to fight for your bloodright. If you refuse, than I won’t reward blood to either of you.”

“But that’s mine.”

“Your Father explicitly stated it was to be earned.”

Kahlua whimpered, turning her attention upon a scowling Kokoa.

“But… I don’t want to fight Kokoa. I could hurt her.”

“I’m not afraid of you, Big Sister. I will defeat you today.”

Kahlua squealed with delight.

“That is so adorable. Please don’t make me crush her, Mother. It’s horrible of you to keep encouraging her to do impossible things.”

“But you must have an opponent, Kahlua.”

“But Kokoa doesn’t even qualify as an opponent.”

“I will make you regret saying that!”

Mrs. Shuzen smirked at Kokoa’s outrage, turning her attention on Kahlua.

“Are you saying you would prefer to challenge me for my blood?”

The mirth fled Kahlua’s eyes as she took a step back from her mother.

“But this isn’t right, Mother.”

“This will be the last time you can fight Kokoa for my blood. After this you can only earn it the way true vampires do. Victory in direct combat.”

Kahlua settled back in a firm posture.

“Perhaps I no longer need your blood, Mother. Now that I have become an assassin, I have my own prey to draw strength from.”

“It was clearly not enough to avoid defeat at Lord Fujisaki’s hands.”

“You ask the impossible. Even using your tricks, you can’t best him.”

“If he was certain of victory, he would not resort to petty politics to undermine my authority. He would challenge me per our customs and force me into submission.”

Kahlua turned a bright smile on her mother.

“Maybe he knows something it took years for Father to figure out. That you are not worth possessing.”

“A poor insult considering that mistake is the reason why you exist. If you won’t fight for my blood, then perhaps Kokoa is willing to challenge me.”

Kahlua’s eyes widened as Mrs. Shuzen turned on Kokoa.

“Are you prepared to face your mother, Kokoa?”

Kokoa stared in shock at her mother as a heavy pressure permeated the air. Her fist clenched the hilt of her sword as she faltered back a step.

“No! I will fight my sister, if that is what she wishes.”

Kahlua paused to regain her composure. She turned a warm smile on Kokoa.

“Sister. Do you really want her blood? It gets you nothing.”

Kokoa’s emotions regained a center as she scowled at Kahlua.

“How would you know when you have had everything from the start?”

Kahlua sighed, bowing her head.

“Very well then. Shall we begin?”

Kokoa changed her stance, stepping to the side as she held her sword at the ready. Her eyes fixed on Kahlua whom remained relaxed where she stood.

Kurumu glanced at Moka whom stood next to her. The vampire was wearing that blue and white striped dress Kurumu had not seen since April. The dress had short sleeves and a crimped section about the waist. Kurumu reached up to tug on Moka’s left sleeve.

“Hey. What’s with the sword?”

“It’s a familiar.”

“That looks like a sword.”

“It can shift into whatever shape its master wishes for it to take.”

“What?”

“It’s a familiar. That’s what they do.”

Kurumu shook her head slightly, having only this vague idea that a familiar was like a witch’s cat. She had never heard of a cat turning into a sword.

Kokoa lunged at Kahlua whom effortlessly stepped aside. The vampire swung her blade and thrust a couple more times, seeming to get dangerously close to striking her sister. She would swear in one instance the sword passed clean through Kahlua whom instantly was elsewhere out of harm’s reach.

The attacks became more frantic and difficult to read. Kokoa’s weapon moved like liquid through the air at times, elongating at times. After a couple minutes of near strikes, Kokoa ceased her barrage to hop back a few steps. The young vampire panted with her sword in hand that was clearly not the same shape as it had been before.

“What is going on?”

“Kahlua is waiting for Kokoa to tire herself out. It will make it easier for her to knock her out in one shot.”

“I meant with the sword.”

“The familiar.”

“Whatever. Is it like a magical item?”

Moka smiled, shaking her head.

“Kokoa caught one in the wild. Akua helped her tame it. She wanted to give it to me for my birthday but familiars are impressionable creatures. It made itself too heavy for anyone but Kokoa to pick it up.”

“Do you intend to fight your sister or continue running away like you always do?”

“It’s called strategy, Mother.”

“Based on the presumption that she will tire first.”

Kokoa grinned as she shot forward on her toes, twisting her lunge through Kahlua. In the blink of an eye, Kahlua darted aside but Kokoa slashed through that space with an impossible reverse only a flexible blade could fulfill. A rend tore across Kahlua’s dress causing her bosom to spill out.

Kurumu’s eyes widened as Kahlua hopped aside from multiple sword slashes mere milliseconds ahead of the pliable blade. There were so many instances that Kurumu saw the blade pass through Kahlua only for the vampire to slip away without even a scratch though her dress was quickly being slashed apart.

“Is she healing instantly?”

“Afterimages. She’s throwing them up quickly to keep Kokoa off guard.”

Kahlua’s dress was testament that she was not doing it fast enough. The next time Kokoa took a break to catch her breath, there was not enough fabric hanging off of Kahlua’s shoulders to be considered a dress. She had nice tanned breasts at least one cup size larger than Moka’s. They were surprisingly perky and firm, lifting with each labored breath. Kahlua still had a calm grin on her lips.

Kokoa was blushing fiercely as she regarded her sister. She whipped her blade out at Kahlua.

“Why did you wear that silly thing into a challenge? I gave you time to dress properly!”

“I’m sorry, Little Sis. I thought your blade would be slower.”

“You’re doing this on purpose!”

“Are you embarrassed to see your sister’s body?”

“Take me seriously!”

It happened in a blur of motion. Even with her ability to pick up things as fast as Ginei’s gestures, Kurumu was at a loss to explain how Kokoa ended up in close quarters with Kahlua. Her sword arm was trapped and her weapon was on the ground. Kokoa struggled with her footing while pushing Kahlua’s back with her free hand. Kahlua dipped her foot under the sword guard, snapping her leg up with enough force to launch the weapon out to the line of the woods.

“Do you really wish to fight me without your toy, Little Sis?”

Kokoa balled her hand into a fist and struck her sister’s back. Kahlua laughed yanking Kokoa forward roughly. Kokoa flipped over into the dirt while Kahlua retained her vice grip on Kokoa’s right arm. Kahlua stepped down on the side of Kokoa’s head, yanking her arm up.

“This time you should yield.”

Kokoa grunted and flailed. She grabbed at Kahlua’s foot which the older sister quickly moved aside. In the next instant, Kahlua slammed her foot down on Kokoa’s left forearm to neutralize a second attempt.

“Yield. You’re not getting your arm back.”

Kokoa’s response was that of a wild trapped animal pinned under an immovable object.

“Do you yield, Kokoa?”

“I’m not done!”

“I suppose this won’t take too long to heal.”

Kokoa screamed as her shoulder was audibly popped out of its socket. Kahlua stepped off of Kokoa’s forearm before releasing her right arm which fell limply against the squirming vampire. Kahlua sighed as she moved several paces away to regard her howling sister.

“I hope you are satisfied.”

“Do you yield, Kokoa?”

The firm question was like tossing water on a fire. Kokoa’s cries instantly became labored breaths. The vampire rolled onto her belly. Kokoa’s face turned in the grass so that one eye could regard her sister. There was a reddish tint in the center of her emerald iris.

“I’m not done.”

Kokoa hit the ground with her left fist and a cloud of dirt erupted about her. Kokoa spun out of the haze with a vicious roundhouse kick which her sister stepped in to meet. Kahlua caught her sister, slamming her on her back against the ground.

“Call the match.”

“I’m not done.”

Kahlua stomped her foot down on Kokoa’s chest with a sickening crunch.

“Stay down!”

Kurumu stepped forward but Moka grabbed her by the shoulder firmly. Moka shook her head.

Kahlua was thrown off balance, stumbling as Kokoa somehow was back on her feet in Kurumu’s moment of distraction. The smaller vampire charged in at her sister whom looked ready to drop her persistent sister once again. But this time when Kahlua stepped in to meet the attack she stumbled forward as Kokoa blinked behind her. A kick connected into Kahlua’s back with enough force to cause something to break. For the first time in this fight, the elder sister was thrown into the dirt.

“I’m not done.”

Kahlua bounced back to her feet before Kokoa could stomp on her. She spun with a kick that clocked Kokoa’s temple hard enough to throw her sister to the ground. Kokoa’s body was trembling as she pushed herself up on her hands and knees. Kahlua kicked the wheezing vampire in the gut hard enough to spin Kokoa through the air a couple paces before landing hard on her back.

“Call the match, Mother. She’s beyond her limits.”

“She’s still moving.”

Kurumu saw it clearly this time. When Kokoa hit the ground with her good hand, she struck with enough force to throw her entire body up into the air. She twisted in the air to land on her feet. Kokoa growled as she wobbled on her feet.

“She’s not even conscious of what she’s doing.”

“Then put her down.”

Kahlua sighed. She launched towards Kokoa in a blur but her target flashed into brilliance. Kahlua veered off course, the remnants of her attire blackened along with some of her silver tresses. She quickly patted herself down as she turned wide eyes upon her mother.

“What have you done to her?”

A ring of black surrounded Kokoa. Every strand of grass was razed to ash. Only the tiny circle upon which Kokoa stood had been spared. Kokoa’s head cocked aside, her pupils gleaming crimson.

“Not done.”

“Is she too much for you, Kahlua?”

Kahlua hand lifted to her ear, touching the golden cross dangling from the lobe. She gripped the lower shaft, tearing it down. She started to bawl.

“Why did you do this? Why can’t you let her stay my baby sister?”

Mrs. Shuzen smirked as Kokoa shot towards Kahlua like a rocket.

Kahlua was thrown to the ground like a ragdoll in a massive spray of blood. At least most of her was. Her right arm had been torn off. She was still bawling like a baby though without any signs of pain. She sat up and rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand.

“Why did you? Why did you?”

Kokoa tumbled across the dirt with the extra appendage. The vampire rolled to a stop, getting up on her knees and holding the arm. There was a moment of dazed confusion before her eyes fixed on Kahlua. Tossing the limb aside, Kokoa scampered across the grass like a wolf closing in on its prey.

“I don’t want to kill her.”

Five crimson wings shot out from Kahlua’s vacant arm socket. Black veins pulsed within the membranes which quickly coalesced as Kokoa approached. Kahlua held her other palm out to Kokoa as the growing wings stretched out longer than the lost arm.

“Please.”

Kokoa hit her sister with enough force to push Kahlua to the ground. Her hands slapped about Kahlua’s throat the same instant Kahlua’s wing tips snapped in like a bear trap. The tips pierced though Kokoa’s back and side, resulting in the younger sister going limp against her bawling sister.

Moka’s slight push on Kurumu’s shoulder broke her out of her trance. They both hurried over to Kokoa’s side, Moka kneeling down to place one hand on Kokoa’s back and the other on Kahlua’s shoulder. Kahlua continued to cry as she caressed Kokoa's cheek.

“You have to let her go, Big Sister.”

“I can't. She'll bleed out.”

Kurumu shuddered at the thought of Kokoa dying here. Movement drew her attention to Mrs. Shuzen whom was calmly approaching them. Tara was walking over to retrieve Kahlua's arm.

“They could have killed each other.”

Mrs. Shuzen snorted as she crossed her arms below her bosom.

“There was no situation where Kokoa killed Kahlua. The worse Kahlua would have suffered if this route continued in Kokoa's favor was a broken neck. Both will fully recover by Tuesday morning.”

Kurumu grimaced before turning her attention back to the girls at her feet. Three of Kahlua's bloodied wing tips had been pulled out of Kokoa's side, leaving the two which speared through her shoulder and back. Blood was dripping slowly from the tears in Kokoa's outfit.

“The next one.”

Kahlua sobbed, shaking her head at Moka.

“It's through her lung. I can't.”

“Enough sniveling, child. Release your sister at once.”

“You did this to her!”

Mrs. Shuzen glared down at her daughter.

“No. You had a choice.”

“If I hadn't fought her, you would have taken her challenge.”

“And I would not have toyed with her. Her condition is due to your lack of respect.”

“Lady Shuzen.”

Mrs. Shuzen glanced at Tara. She took the bloodied limb with a slight nod, cradling it to her bosom as she knelt down on Kahlua's other side.

“Take Kokoa to her room and tend to her wounds. She might not regain consciousness tonight but I shall have Sho watch over her if that is the case.”

“Yes, Lady Shuzen.”

Tara reached down and tugged on the wings still pierced through Kokoa. Kahlua sobbed as both bloodied tips popped free. Crimson rushed in to fill the jagged wound, smoothing it over. Some excess dribbled at the edges to stain Kokoa's garment.

“Why is her wound not bleeding more?”

Tara glanced at Kurumu, offering a faint smile as she reached down for Kokoa.

“Lady Kokoa has always been stingy with her blood. She's holding it in. Lady Moka.”

Moka nodded as she helped Tara lift Kokoa off Kahlua. On her feet, Moka turned Kokoa over as Tara slipped an arm below Kokoa's legs. Tara adjusted her hold as Moka assisted arranging Kokoa into a comfortable position in Tara's arms.

“But you said she was unconscious.”

“Accompany her, Moka.”

“Yes, Mother.”

Moka walked alongside Tara as they headed back to the Estate with Kokoa. Kahlua's sobs had diminished to whimpers when Mrs. Shuzen presented her missing appendage.

“I believe I have something which belongs to you.”

“You're so cruel.”

“Yes. Now sit up.”

Kahlua took her limb from her mother, sniffling as she scooted up into a seated position. Mrs. Shuzen shifted over behind her daughter, placing her hands on Kahlua's shoulders.

“I dropped my limiter.”

“You can look for it after your reward.”

Kahlua bared the right side of her neck. Mrs. Shuzen darted her head in, baring her fangs. Kahlua made a soft moan, clutching her dismembered arm to her bared bosom. Her eyes closed as a pair of tears crawled down her cheeks. The crimson wings slowly drew back inside Kahlua's shoulder socket.

After a long moment, Mrs. Shuzen drew her head back with a slight gasp. Kahlua opened her eyes, letting out a sigh as the wings slipped out of sight. She whimpered as she held the severed limb up near her shoulder. Mrs. Shuzen reached over to guide the ragged ends together. Kurumu watched in disbelief as the skin rapidly repaired itself.

“You would get more if you took it yourself.”

“I wouldn't win.”

Mrs. Shuzen smacked Kahlua's shoulder, causing her daughter to wince. At that moment, Kahlua was able to move her right arm as if it had never been detached.

“I'm disappointed. Fetch your sister's familiar while you revel in your mediocrity.”

Mrs. Shuzen got up on her feet behind her sniveling daughter. With a gesture at Kurumu, the vampire started off at a brisk pace for the Estate.

“With me, Ms. Kurono. My daughter needs a moment to reflect.”

Kurumu complied without protest, though she felt compelled to voice her concerns.

“Why are you so hard on your daughters?”

“They need to be stronger. This world is unforgiving, Ms. Kurono.”

“They need a place to call home. A place to be safe and loved.”

“And how is that working out for you, Ms. Kurono?”

Kurumu's heart twisted as she faltered a step.

“That’s not fair.”

“Neither is the world.”

“What if they start to hate you?”

“My role as a parent is to prepare my daughters for this world. Their feelings towards me are irrelevant.”

“Don't you want to be loved by them?”

“Not if it makes them weak. Kahlua's issue is she has become complacent. She refuses to learn the truth that superior effort will surpass raw talent. Kokoa will defeat her one day if she continues this laziness.”

“But wasn't this the last time Kokoa could challenge you for your blood?”

“That does not mean this will be the last time they fight. I have faith that one day my baby will save her spoiled sister. She has Akua's spirit. The determination to do whatever it takes to win.”

Kurumu sighed as they stepped up the stairs to the glossy, marble veranda which preceded the back doors to the ballroom.

“What sort of future do you expect to have with your daughters?”

“None, Ms. Kurono.”

Kurumu's eyes widened as she stopped. Mrs. Shuzen turned about with a serious look in her eyes.

“That is a reality we all must face. One day there will be a future without the people you want in it. I'm sure you understand this.”

Kurumu clenched her fist as her heart ached.

“But I loved her. I would give anything to have her back.”

Mrs. Shuzen cocked her head.

“And what good does that do? Spare me the argument that doing things like Akasha would make things any easier on my girls. You know it's not true.”

It was so hard not to start crying as thoughts of mommy flooded her.

“I… I just want her back.”

“I suggest you visit with Ms. Kiyoshi. She can make you feel better if your heart is giving you trouble.”

Kurumu nodded, unable to think of anything to say as Mrs. Shuzen started to walk away.

“Life goes on, Ms. Kurono. Even if you don't want it to. I'll see you at dinner.”

* * *

Kurumu lingered near the end table tucked between the black cushioned couch and matching armchair in Kokoa’s suite. Tara hovered in the doorway to the bedroom with Moka nodding off against her. They were waiting for Ms. Juunan’s diagnosis of the young vampire whom remained sleeping in her bed.

Contrary to Ms. Juunan’s morning promises, she had not returned to the Estate in time for dinner. It had been almost nine when Ms. Juunan had arrived with Ms. Fukuda, claiming to have been sidetracked by a fabulous meal in Kumamoto. After a half hour of pleasantries and checking in with Mrs. Shuzen, the succubus had finally come to assess Kokoa’s condition.

Kurumu had talked with Ms. Kiyoshi for over an hour. The woman whom had slept through lunch had been dressed in pajamas all day. She had remarked about rarely getting a day in which she had nothing to do and that if she had been home she would have been naked the whole day. Kurumu liked her. She smelled nice and had no qualms about holding and caressing her. It was almost like her mother. Almost.

By the time she had reported to the kitchen, Mr. Kondo was mostly finished with preparations for dinner. They had kept her busy for the entire meal, dumping the duty of dishes upon her afterwards. She had finished up about a half hour before Ms. Juunan’s arrival.

Ms. Juunan walked into view, smiling at Tara.

“She will be awake in a couple hours.”

“Can I stay with her?”

“You are more than welcome to sleep with her if you want. I'm sure she won't resist your advances like this pretty one whom continues to frustrate me.”

Tara stiffened as Ms. Juunan pressed up against her.

“Ms. Juunan, please.”

“My oh my. I certainly want to.”

Tara shot Moka a pleading look which went unnoticed. Moka slipped out of sight into Kokoa's bedroom, forcing Tara to fend for herself. Tara pushed on Ms. Juunan's torso as she scooted away from the door.

“If you have no further need of me, I must join my brother. He said he would be waiting at the door.”

Ms. Juunan grinned as she let the woman go. She followed the retreating servant to the door.

“Perhaps he would enjoy it if we take this downstairs.”

“Please don't, Ms. Juunan. I shall see you in the morning.”

“I suppose it will have to wait. It is rather late.”

“I'll walk with you.”

Tara smiled at Kurumu. She nodded opening the door and slipping out into the hall. Kurumu quickly exited the room a couple steps ahead of Ms. Juunan. Tara was briskly retreating down the corridor, prompting Kurumu to hurry on as Ms. Juunan closed the door behind them.

“I'll treat you extra special tomorrow.”

Tara shivered as she reached the top of the winding staircase. She managed a smile at Kurumu before she started her descent. Kurumu finally caught up to the woman, noting that Nagi was standing at the front doors waiting for them.

“Is she always like that?”

“Yes. And if she wants something to happen, it is impossible to refuse her.”

Kurumu bit her lip, strongly hoping that woman would never set her sights on her.

“Um… Ms. Tara. Do you think Mrs. Shuzen is too hard on her daughters?”

Tara laughed, shaking her head.

“I think Lady Gyokuro spoils her daughters. Any other family would have forced a fifteen year old girl to accept a subservient position to her betters. At twelve I accepted my fate as my elder sister's attendant until she married into another vampire household.”

Kurumu frowned as they reached the bottom of the stairs.

“Do you have any children?”

“The only vampires I am ever in contact with are family and the elders have no interest presenting me as a candidate for marriage. I am more valuable to the Shuzen family as a loyal servant than sold to another household to make children.”

“Why don't you leave?”

Tara laughed as they came to a stop next to Nagi. He threw her a curious glance as he touched the door.

“This young lady wishes me to run out into the world to find love.”

Nagi chuckled, turning a grin upon Kurumu.

“My sister did live with the humans for a few years. It was like what… ten years? After Akina married.”

“I returned a year before you married Rena.”

“You're married?”

Nagi grinned broadly with a nod.

“I am to a beautiful lass whom makes the world a better place.”

“He married our cousin. The family elders opposed it but Fairy Tale has less stringent views. I should also mention Rena had given him a daughter a month before the wedding.”

“Whom those old codgers sold away to spite us. At least they let us keep our son.”

“They sold your daughter!? Why would you put up with that?”

“It's not easy to live in the human world. The younger generation has the benefit that they can defect to Fairy Tale if they dislike how their elders run their respective families. An old timer like myself lacks the resources to convince Fairy Tale to assist in my escape from this cruel society.”

“We're not that old, brother.”

“My big sister is older than Ms. Juunan.”

Tara blushed at his chuckling. She pouted.

“I'm younger than Lord Issa.”

“By four years.”

“What happened to your daughter?”

Nagi smiled wistfully.

“Who knows? My older brother forcefully took our Amaya away from Rena a year after our son was born. We were told she was sold to another family. Rena has never been the same, terrified of having another child. She's forced two miscarriages.”

“Issa allowed this?”

“That's the trouble of having a Head whom spends entire months away from family matters to fulfill his duty as an assassin for Fairy Tale. The elders did many things without his knowledge. When I brought my grievances to Lord Issa, he took my family and my sister into his employ at the castle. That was right after the New Year's party in 1980. I've never been able to get an answer as to what happened to our Amaya. But at this point, I can only hope a young woman thirty years of age has managed to find happiness.”

“I don't understand your culture. It seems so barbaric.”

Tara huffed.

“And male dominated. That is one thing I appreciate about Lady Gyokuro. She defies antiquated gender limitations, demanding our elders to live up to their beliefs of the strongest rule even if that means they must bow to a woman.”

“What else would you expect from the woman whom murdered the patriarch of Buyouken?”

“Murdered?”

Nagi smirked.

“At the age of twelve, that woman drank the last drop of the former President of Fairy Tale. If she had not fallen to Lord Issa, I imagine the Buyouken household would have eventually bowed to her will and granted her the rights to become the first female Head of a vampire family ever in recorded history.”

Tara placed a hand on Kurumu's shoulder.

“Don't fret over the word murder, my dear. That's the bitter words of members of the Buyouken family whom wished to discredit Lady Gyokuro. From what I understand from Ms. Juunan, the former patriarch was rather fond of Lady Gyokuro and was tired of the squabble within his family over whom would take his place as the next Head.”

Nagi pushed open the door and gestured outside.

“I think we've kept the others waiting in the car long enough. Shall we?”

“Good night, Ms. Kurono.”

Kurumu murmured her farewells as the two vampires departed. Her thoughts mulled over these recent insights into Mrs. Shuzen's past and how vampire society behaved. While she knew some other races had troublesome customs like arranged marriages and low expectations for women, vampires were on a whole other level. They sold baby girls. She could think of no other race that would claim such a thing.

She wandered her way back up the stairs, thankful she was not a vampire. She still felt Mrs. Shuzen was wrong to behave the way she did. With life being so hard on them, her daughters needed every second of love and happiness they could have. But she doubted she could change Mrs. Shuzen's mind.

“Hey there.”

Kurumu glanced up, smiling as she neared the top of the stairs. Ms. Kiyoshi was leaning on the railing, still wearing that pink camisole which ended at her navel. Her unbound ebony tresses stretched further down in the back to curl at the curve of her bared rump.

“What happened to the shorts?”

“Juunan is in one of her frisky moods.”

Kurumu grimaced as she joined the woman on the upper balcony, unsure if she wanted details.

“What do you plan to do about it?”

Ms. Kiyoshi glanced off to the rooms. She started walking over to their suites.

“I think I shall spend the night with you instead.”

Kurumu smiled softly as Ms. Kiyoshi opened the door to Moka's suite which was almost identical to Kokoa’s. The main difference was the lack of an entertainment center. She wandered over to the sliding door which connected the suites as Ms. Kiyoshi shut the door behind them. She touched the handle and turned, favoring the woman with a smile.

“My pajamas are in Kokoa’s room. If you’re not tired, we could watch a movie or something.”

Ms. Kiyoshi walked over to her, placing hands upon her shoulders.

“In a bit. First we should talk about tomorrow.”

Kurumu’s heart fluttered. She had worried Ms. Kiyoshi would bring this up earlier but the woman had safely kept the conversation away from mommy, favoring talk about her country home in Nishiwaga not far from the monster community of Oshushita in the Iwate prefecture. Oshushita was home to Shinjou High which happened to be larger than Terasu Institute, Iwate’s flagship school in Yuusei.

“I’ve already informed Madame President that we should cancel my flight tomorrow so that I can be with you through the process at the funeral home. I know we have a situation on our hands, but I have faith Mujou can handle things in Tohoku for another day. Will you be able to make phone calls to all whom should know of your mother’s passing tomorrow?”

Kurumu clutched her hands to her chest.

“I don’t want a funeral.”

“At some point you will have to hold one. We can delay for a month or two if needs be. Maybe say that your mother had an accident during training and that you were unable to arrange for a funeral until after the body was cremated. It happens.”

Kurumu nodded, having no interest in telling anyone the truth tomorrow.

“I know the high schools, particularly the ones in closed barriers, are stingy about letting parents visit the campus. But every school sanctioned by Fairy Tale is open to alumni and parents during their cultural festival. Some schools also allow parents to visit on Sports Day. Both of these events are in October. Do you intend to arrange for her funeral before that?”

Kurumu stared through Ms. Kiyoshi. She knew the truth. She lacked the strength to do this on her own.

“No. That’s too soon.”

“Fair enough. Would your mother attend these events?”

Kurumu’s heart caught in her throat.

“Of course she would.”

“Would you want me to stand in for her?”

“What do you mean?”

Ms. Kiyoshi smiled, resting her hands against her own stomach.

“Take off the dress and kneel down.”

“Huh? Why?”

Ms. Kiyoshi’s tail snaked out. The woman held up her right hand to catch the spade tip as it slithered about her forearm.

“If you don’t mind, I would like a quick peek at your memories.”

“Wouldn’t it be better to do this in the bathroom?”

Ms. Kiyoshi chuckled as the petals of her spade opened up to reveal her stigma.

“I have much more experience with this sort of thing. I won’t make a mess.”

“Then why do I have to undress?”

“I might spill some on your shoulder. Unless you have another maid uniform, you don’t want this sort of scent on you tomorrow morning. Juunan might tease you over playing with yourself.”

That was all the encouragement Kurumu needed to start tugging the garment off. Getting it up to her bosom, she realized how sticky the fabric was. She had never worn this outfit all day long before. She loosened up the stiff collar and started working her arms out of the sleeves. It took some effort to finally get free of the uniform, panting from the struggle.

“That did not look fun.”

Kurumu managed a smile as she shook out the outfit. She walked over to the couch, draping the garment over the back. Ms. Kiyoshi had already knelt down at the low table behind the couch.

“Now I want you to think of your mother. Happy thoughts if you can.”

Kurumu nodded, kneeling down across from the buxom beauty. She clutched her hands to her bosom, letting her own tail slither out. She lifted her chin and closed her eyes, relaxing her shoulders.

“Absolutely gorgeous.”

Kurumu shivered as a hand caressed her left cheek. She felt Ms. Kiyoshi’s knees touch hers. There was a slight pinch of her left ear. The hand came back to brush softly upon her face as something pressed tightly against the side of her head.

With permission, Kurumu fled to the warmth of mommy’s embrace. It was not one instance. It was every instance. From the times she could not even begin to describe or understand her environment to the hugs as recent as last week. Every moment of comfort blending into one soothing feeling.

She could feel Ms. Kiyoshi’s presence. Was aware of her while she reveled in this protective sensation. She gave Ms. Kiyoshi a little girl, having turned four only the other day. The most innocent image she could remember clearly of herself. She let that little Kurumu be Ms. Kiyoshi’s guide, running about her memories with the eagerness of a child with a new playmate.

There were places little Kurumu was not allowed into. Angry places. Frustrated places. Sexual places. Shameful places. That was because little Kurumu was human. All those painful early memories had only happened because she was a succubus. There was nothing good about being a succubus.

Ms. Kiyoshi requested a better guide. Someone with keys to open the other doors. But Kurumu had no other apparitions whom governed her memories. At least not any whom could show the things Ms. Kiyoshi desired. With much reluctance, Kurumu pulled the older woman into mommy’s embrace.

“This is nice.”

They were nowhere yet everywhere. The only thing here was warmth and awareness.

“Don’t you have more good memories? It can’t stop at the age of ten.”

“I wasn’t on the best terms with mommy these past six years.”

“You can show more.”

Thoughts swirled about but Kurumu yanked them out of Ms. Kiyoshi’s grasp before they materialized.

“I can’t separate the good from the bad.”

“This feeling here is not comfort smothering joy. This is melancholy. You don’t have to show me the pain. But you can show the moments your mother helped you through it.”

Sadly there were not many moments Kurumu had allowed mommy to help. It was a small place which only had her most recent of memories with mommy. Mommy’s visit to Yokai Academy and the days right before her death. That was all she had.

No. That was not right. She pulled the time when mommy came for her the day she had collapsed in junior high. That did not belong in shame. The movies they had watched in Kengamine. Why had that been in anger? Mommy had been so happy. She had been so angry and frustrated with mommy, but mommy had been no different than the times before. Birthdays belonged in this good place.

She reexamined the contents of anger and frustration, moving them here. Many were correctly placed, but there was no value pretending everything was worthless. If she had not been so stubborn, she might have had more than the fifty good moments. Fifty moments in the span of five years was a horrible ratio.

She felt the pressure lessen against the side of her head as a hot rivulet of fluid splashed upon her shoulder to run down her breast.

“Oops.”

Kurumu’s eyes flew open at the sound of the voice. Sitting across from her was mommy wearing the same pink camisole Ms. Kiyoshi had been. Mommy smiled at her, grabbing her tail below the spade end. She bopped Kurumu on the head with her spade.

“A lot came out.”

Kurumu wrapped her mommy in a tight embrace, sobbing against her shoulder. She murmured apologies as hands gingerly pressed to her back. She cried, rubbing her face against the fabric as her heart ached.

“Oh dear. Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear. You’re going to make me cry.”

It was so real. Her voice. Her scent. Everything about her was mommy. Kurumu knew it was a lie but it was so beautiful.

“I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry. I wanted you to see.”

Kurumu pulled back at the sound of Ms. Kiyoshi’s voice. The woman’s hands drifted to Kurumu’s sides as she rubbed her eyes. She sniffled, fighting back the sobs as Ms. Kiyoshi was herself once more.

“Our memories of people can be powerful. The more we know about someone, the easier it is for us to make a perfect image of them. But we still must be good actors if we want to fool someone into thinking we are someone else. I have a good idea what your mother was like after seeing so many memories. If you absolutely need me to, I could take her place for special events. Until you are ready for the truth.”

Kurumu shook her head with a sniffle.

“No. I don’t think you can.”

“Are you sure?”

Kurumu nodded, rubbing her eyes dry.

“I don’t know enough about mommy’s past. You could never fool her friends whom have become teachers at Yokai Academy. Maybe my friends, but not hers.”

“Then it’s settled. We will address this at your cultural festival. Okay?”

Kurumu nodded, supposing she was fine with that. She paused to take a deep breath as she thought about this latest revelation.

“So you could look like anyone you want to?”

“Yes. It’s no different than the card I used as your passport. You have full control over your appearance to others. How you smell, sound, look… whatever you want.”

“Seriously?”

Ms. Kiyoshi smiled softly.

“Ms. Miburui says our illusions are rooted in our beliefs. That the only thing which holds us back is our own doubts. The most powerful of succubi have a very loose grip on what is reality.”

Kurumu pondered that for a moment. She sniffled again.

“But that’s just illusions. We’re not telepaths, right?”

“We can do anything, Ms. Kurono. If we truly believe that we can. This might surprise you but Ms. Shikaru was an assassin before she joined the unit. She could convince anybody to kill themselves.”

Kurumu shuddered at the thought. She had no desire to follow down that road.

“I think I’m content if you can help me get my hair back to how it used to be. I miss having it long.”

Ms. Kiyoshi laughed, reaching over to tap her nose.

“I believe I can help you figure that out after you dress for bed.”


	11. Hot Springs Resort

Mommy looked like she was sleeping. Her head rested on a white pillow with her wavy, arctic blue tresses sprawled about. Her cheeks had been powdered heavily with pink blush and her eyelids were darkened with an indigo hue. Mommy had never worn makeup before. It made her look older.

They had clothed mommy in a pristine white kimono. Her hands had been placed together upon her belly. It felt unreal. Kurumu reached out over the edge of the glossy, black coffin, placing her white lily next to mommy’s shoulder. She took in a deep breath, resting her hand on the curve of mommy’s breast.

There was nothing here. This body was no more her mother than Ms. Kiyoshi’s illusion last night. She felt like she should be crying. The dull ache in her heart assured that her grief remained. She absently lifted her hand up to trace her fingers upon mommy’s cold, stiff cheek. Disliking the feeling, Kurumu let her fingers move to mommy’s soft tresses. She sighed, swallowing down regret.

Kurumu had dressed in this long sleeved, black blouse stuffed beneath this olive, pleated, suspender skirt with the false corset midsection below her bosom. She had even foregone the bra beneath this silky blouse, picking the same lacy black panties as before. She was exactly the way she had dressed the day she had not tried hard enough to convince mommy to come with.

“I’m so sorry.”

The first tear fell since they had arrived here twenty minutes ago.

“I could have saved you.”

A hand touched her shoulder. Ms. Kiyoshi placed another lily in the casket near mommy’s hands. The woman was dressed in the same black suit jacket and crimson blouse she had worn to the airport with her hair styled in the same fashion. It felt unreal.

“It’s not fair.”

Ms. Kiyoshi pulled her away from the coffin to make room for Ms. Juunan. The silver haired beauty had pulled her tresses in a simple tail over her right shoulder. A crimson shawl was draped over her bared shoulders while a black dress wrapped about her voluptuous figure down to her knees. The succubus placed her lily inside the coffin, bowing her head.

Kurumu struggled not to break into more tears as she leaned against Ms. Kiyoshi. The woman kindly held Kurumu to her bosom, resting one hand on the back of Kurumu’s head while the other gently stroked her back. Kurumu felt the soothing suggestion as she gripped Ms. Kiyoshi’s jacket.

“I wanted more.”

Mrs. Shuzen was last to the coffin, garbed in a black kimono without any pattern. Resolutely she placed a lily in the coffin, turning her attention to the funeral director whom stood off to the side. Taking the cue, this man in the black jacket and gray vest over a black tie and white dress shirt approached the casket.

“I wanted more.”

“Shall we move things to the crematorium?”

Mrs. Shuzen held a hand up to the man.

“When she’s ready.”

The director nodded, grabbing the side of the casket and closing it up. He moved around the casket, securing the golden latches.

Kurumu shivered as she felt a hand touch her back, glancing over her shoulder at Ms. Juunan. The woman smiled, letting her hand fall back to her side as Mrs. Shuzen joined them.

“You’ve made the right choice, Ms. Kurono. About your guardianship and the delay of your mother’s funeral. I owe you much thanks for choosing not to disrupt my daughter’s wedding.”

Kurumu sniffled as she clung to Ms. Kiyoshi, having not spared a thought over Kahlua’s wedding. Her breathing was ragged as she trembled on the brink of sobs.

“She wanted to see me graduate.”

Kurumu paused to calm her breathing.

“She wanted me to go to college.”

“You can still do these things, Ms. Kurono. It pains me to admit this, but my Kokoa is not experienced in ordering others about. You could easily convince her to attend college with you.”

Kurumu’s heart twisted as tears rolled down her cheeks.

“She wanted to hold my baby.”

Perhaps she imagined it. Nothing felt real anyways. There was this moment of softness in Mrs. Shuzen’s demeanor. The woman cocked her head with a thin smile.

“That is a beautiful sentiment. Not common for vampire women, I assure you.”

Kurumu closed her eyes as more tears fell. She pressed the side of her head against Ms. Kiyoshi’s bosom as she cried for some time.

“We really should be going, Lady Shuzen.”

This was their last stop in Iromori. They had arrived about a half hour before noon, making their first stop in the prefectural office to sign some paperwork to finalize her guardianship. Then they had eaten lunch at a cozy family restaurant. Kurumu remembered little of the conversation, only knowing they had talked about the daughters spending time in the city while Mrs. Shuzen visited the region office in Fukuoka to address the recent crisis. If not for the wedding, Mrs. Shuzen would have been making plans to visit every region office this week.

“Will she be fine, Ms. Kiyoshi? I can order Ms. Yashin to continue working in your place.”

“A pleasant offer, but there won’t be any place to stay.”

“You could share the room with Ms. Kurono.”

Ms. Kiyoshi brought a hand up to caress Kurumu’s cheek.

“Do you want me to spend the rest of the week with you?”

Kurumu swallowed the thickness in her throat as she peered up at the woman.

“I don’t know what I want. I don’t know what to do.”

“Do you want me to stay with you?”

Kurumu sighed, relaxing against Ms. Kiyoshi.

“Does it matter? There’s nothing left. All those dreams. None of it matters anymore.”

Ms. Kiyoshi rubbed her hands on Kurumu’s back, pressing her close.

“Don’t say things like that. That’s too hard on your heart. Think of your boyfriend. You have a lot of future ahead of you.”

Kurumu started to bawl. She could not escape the guilt. If she had tried harder, mommy would have lived. It was all her fault. She could never share this with Tsukune. She could never hurt him this way.

“Moka. I want Moka.”

Ms. Kiyoshi continued to hold and comfort her, smothering her with that comfortable aura. It diminished the sharpness of the heart pains and kept her breathing from going wild.

“I hope she’s not still fretting over her body not reacting.”

“Now is not the time.”

“Perhaps we should discuss having her heart strings removed.”

Ms. Kiyoshi pulled her in tighter. Kurumu choked on her sobs, stumbling a moment.

“No. She’s too young.”

“I disagree. If this girl is serious about her boyfriend, she might not live through the year. A heart can only take so much abuse.”

“There is no evidence that supports that claim.”

“My oh my. Do you believe there is evidence that backs those percentages you flaunt concerning the fatality rates of the operation? How many succubi do you believe have gone under the knife?”

Ms. Kiyoshi stiffened against Kurumu.

“I know the ones that have died were all younger than twenty two. That’s enough evidence for me.”

“If anything happens to that precious boyfriend of hers while she relies on him, she will die.”

Mrs. Shuzen took in a deep breath. She placed a firm hand on Kurumu’s shoulder.

“We can discuss this matter at a different time. Right now it would be best for Ms. Kurono to set aside thoughts of Mr. Aono and focus on her duties to Kokoa.”

“Are you sure that is wise, Lady Shuzen? Breaking up with someone her body reacts to might kill her.”

“As if you would have any experience with your body reacting to someone.”

“Nor do you, Narau.”

“Enough with this quarrel. I will make a decision concerning what is best for Ms. Kurono at a later time. The only advice I feel safe giving to her is concerning Kokoa. Understand?”

Both women murmured their responses. Mrs. Shuzen withdrew her hand from Kurumu’s shoulder.

“I do regret your mother could not join our ranks. I could tell she would have been another bright and cheerful face like Ms. Ohno and Ms. Sakurai. While they may not be the most effective at getting the job done, they are good for morale.”

Kurumu stared at Mrs. Shuzen without a clue what the woman expected her to say in the pause. The vampire forced a thin smile upon realizing she would get no response.

“I have an assignment for you, Ms. Kiyoshi, if you are able to return to Sendai.”

“What do you have in mind?”

“Kokoa visited me in the middle of last night, requesting the presence of an additional young woman I would like you to collect. This new girl is the granddaughter of the esteemed scholar, Lord Sendou.”

Kurumu bowed her head with a slight sniffle. She felt a tear crawl down her cheek.

“Doesn’t that old nutcase live in Niigata?”

“The young lady lives in Oguni with her parents.”

“That’s still close enough for Yokina to handle her.”

“Ms. Ohno will have her hands full with other girls I’ve tasked her to collect. I’ll only trouble her with this if you are unable to return to Sendai.”

“Yes, Madame President.”

“Good. Make sure you put her on a plane Thursday morning. There is one other whom I think it would be beneficial to bring to the Estate. I want Mr. Aono. He lives where you picked Ms. Kurono up.”

“Is that safe to bring her boyfriend here?”

“Sho will watch over his interactions with Ms. Kurono so we can make a better decision over if an operation is required. He is not here as a wedding guest. He is to make no contact with the bride or the groom. Do you understand this?”

“Yes, Lady Shuzen.”

“I’ll stop by the airport when we are finished here. If they don’t have a flight available tomorrow, I’ll call you and ask what you want me to do. I doubt I can gather both these kids in time for a Thursday flight if I’m leaving here Wednesday afternoon.”

“You’ll have a flight tomorrow if she lets you go.”

Mrs. Shuzen placed her hand on Kurumu’s shoulder, giving a firm squeeze.

“We shall be going now, Ms. Kurono. Don’t put your heart in that doll.”

Kurumu frowned as Mrs. Shuzen let go, gesturing at the director.

“I believe the young lady is as ready as she can be.”

The man stepped away from the casket, bowing slightly.

“Thank you, Lady Shuzen. Will you be staying for the rest of the service?”

“Unfortunately not. I want you to help this girl select an urn and anything else she might want for her mother. Add the cost to the services you are providing. The Shuzen Estate will cover all expenses.”

“Thank you again, Lady Shuzen. I will be generous in my pricing.”

“It’s only money.”

Mrs. Shuzen straightened up with regal posture as she started off for the door. Ms. Juunan smiled with a nod before walking after her employer. The two women crossed over to the wooden double door in the back of this reception room, Ms. Juunan hurrying around Mrs. Shuzen to open the door for her. They slipped out without another word.

“Shall we proceed?”

The man had moved back to the top of the casket. He had both hands on a glossy black handle. With a slight tug, the casket rolled quietly towards him.

“Come along, little one.”

Kurumu yielded to Ms. Kiyoshi’s guidance, allowing her to steer her along. They followed the man pulling the casket through a side door into a white corridor.

It felt unreal.

* * *

The black cherry sedan rolled to a stop in the pavement marked off by white lines defining the parking spaces. Seated in the front with Ms. Kiyoshi, Kurumu clutched the black urn against her bosom. It was a smooth, sealed ceramic piece decorated with lilies. The time on the dashboard declared it was only four minutes after six when Ms. Kiyoshi turned off the engine. Ms. Kiyoshi fished her phone out of her suit jacket, flipping it open. She punched a few buttons before bringing it up to her ear.

“Yea. We’re out in the parking lot. I need to move her things to your car.”

Kurumu caressed the urn which held mommy. It felt so small. They had left Iromori around four, stopping at the airport for Ms. Kiyoshi to purchase her plane ticket.

“No. Nothing like that. She only has a change of clothes. It’s something else.”

They had a pretty butsudan for mommy. She had never been a religious person, relying on Ms. Kiyoshi to pick out all the necessities from incense burners to the little mandala scroll. Michi had put together one of these a year after Saikou was born. Ms. Kiyoshi had confessed to crying the first time she had seen the butsudan with the picture of their father.

Ms. Kiyoshi was not a religious person either. Their father had been a Christian man whom had claimed their mother was a demon and that they would all go to hell one day. Despite that condemnation, he showed them no malice. She had likened it to the resigned acceptance a patient has when told about a terminal illness. He had told them if they prayed enough that God might be kind enough to take away their wings and tails. He had prayed so much for the strength to resist their temptations. So many unanswered prayers. Their father passed away in the throes of depravity the night of Christmas Eve in 1970. She had not bothered celebrating Christmas or setting foot in a church since.

But Michi had turned to Buddhism with the hope that their father’s soul would be reborn and that he would have an easier path in the next life. Michi rejected the notion of eternal damnation. While Ms. Kiyoshi doubted there was anything like heaven or hell waiting for them after death, she liked this belief that they all would get second chances.

“We’ll be going inside soon. I should hold the urn for now.”

Kurumu absently clutched the urn tighter to her bosom as she glanced at Ms. Kiyoshi. The woman softly smiled, holding her hand out as she opened up the door.

“I’m sure the other girls will worry if you cling tightly to that. Don’t worry. I’ll keep her safe.”

Kurumu reluctantly handed the urn over to Ms. Kiyoshi. The moment the woman touched it, the urn was replaced by a slender white vase with red roses stuffed in it. Ms. Kiyoshi smiled again, pressing a button to pop the trunk of the car before she slipped out the side.

The ease in which Ms. Kiyoshi produced illusions continued to amaze Kurumu. It had taken her hours last night to figure out the trick to making her hair longer. Most of her difficulty was her acceptance of having short hair. They had washed out her black hair dye in the hopes that it would ease her ability to visualize and believe her hair was long. It was so much more demanding than suppressing her true form, which was more instinctual due to self-preservation and the innate desire to fit in with others. In a word, this was insanity. Believing something false to be true.

Ms. Kiyoshi had shown her how to handle the butsudan once she had it in her room back at Yokai. The easiest thing would be to present it as a jewelry box, which Ms. Kiyoshi had demonstrated different looks she might wish for Yukari to utilize. The woman seemed happy about Yukari being a witch friend.

“Don’t forget your clothes, Ms. Kurono.”

Kurumu nodded dumbly, reaching behind her seat for the plastic bag which held an outfit for tomorrow, pajamas and some lingerie. She stepped out of the car and closed the door. As Ms. Kiyoshi pressed the button which locked up the doors with a chirp, Kurumu regarded the Shichijo Hot Springs Dome of Kikuchi. A carport with a rounded green tiled roof was stretched out over the drive which flanked the parking lot. The section to one side of the carport was two storied. This black tiled roof was tiered, sweeping out with a slight curve at the corners. A multi storied section stretched up behind the carport canopy. This high part had a balcony which wrapped about the topmost layer. On the other side of the carport was a high single story dome.

Ms. Fukuda was approaching rapidly with her flats clipping angrily against the pavement. This buxom woman with the ashen locks styled in a short pixie cut had an openly distressed expression as she approached. The sleeves of her lavender blouse which was tucked in a pair of khaki capris had been rolled back to her elbows. The woman noted their presence, waving her keys at them.

“Pop your trunk.”

Ms. Fukuda nodded, pointing her fab. A nearby car chirped as the woman continued over to them. She sighed heavily, shaking her head.

“These girls are driving me insane. The little one has already smashed three walls.”

Ms. Kiyoshi chuckled, waving for them to follow her to the back of the sedan.

“Isn’t she still in her sling?”

“You’d be amazed what that child can manage with one hand. I’ve had to charm the staff into ignoring the destruction with assurances that we will pay for all the damages.”

“Are the other two giving you any grief?”

“Both of them look like foreign models with their natural hair color. I spent the whole day shooing folks with cameras away.”

Kurumu smiled softly as Ms. Kiyoshi lifted the top of the trunk up.

“You’re pretty too.”

Ms. Fukuda huffed.

“That’s why I cut my hair. It was much worse when I had long hair and big tits. Though I like what you've done with your hair. Pity you didn’t leave your hair color black.”

Kurumu blushed as she absently reached back to touch her lace ribbon securely tied in her long tresses. It was truly amazing. She looked exactly the same as she had during the first month at school.

Ms. Kiyoshi pulled out her luggage. She gestured in the trunk with the hand holding the vase.

“Can you carry this to your car? I have my hands full.”

Ms. Fukuda placed her hand on the butsudan, regarding Ms. Kiyoshi with a frown.

“Why do you have one of these?”

“Her hair isn’t the only illusion.”

Ms. Fukuda glanced at the vase as Ms. Kiyoshi tugged out the handle to her suitcase. The younger succubus turned her attention on Kurumu. Her eyes returned to the butsudan.

“I understand.”

Ms. Fukuda bent down and picked up the butsudan. She hauled it out of the trunk, nodding at Kurumu.

“Could you close up her trunk? It’s a short walk to my car.”

Kurumu nodded, complying with the request as the two women started across the parking lot.

“Seems like Juunan didn’t tell you about the loss of her new trainee.”

“I’m kept so busy in the region office that I don’t have much time to gossip with Lady Juunan. Kyushu has become a difficult region to work in. The times are changing.”

“That’s the truth. I wish I could say it was for the better.”

“I’m glad you are spending the night. I don’t know if I can survive another day with these girls.”

Ms. Kiyoshi chuckled as they arrived at the dreamy dark blue sedan Kurumu had seen parked outside of the Estate on the day of the funeral.

“How many rooms did you reserve?”

“We could only get one on such short notice. You won’t be able to get another.”

Ms. Kiyoshi sighed as they made their way to the back of the vehicle.

“I suppose that means a late night and an early morning.”

“What for?”

“I doubt the young lady wants me to leave her mother in a car for the night.”

Ms. Fukuda paused, adjusting her grip on the butsudan. She smiled over at Kurumu.

“Could you lift the top, Ms. Kurono?”

Kurumu quickly stepped over to complete the task. Ms. Fukuda lowered the shrine into her trunk, shifting some things around before closing up her car. She sighed again before smiling at Kurumu.

“I didn’t know anything about your mother. Lady Juunan mentioned she would start training a new girl a couple weeks ago but I only had a name and didn't want to press for details if it meant getting into another long, drawn out conversation with her. I’m sorry for not knowing your situation better.”

“You don’t have to be like that, Mayu. I’m guessing Ms. Kurono and I found out about the situation even before Juunan. I thought Juunan would have told you when you went to Iromori yesterday to make the arrangements at the funeral home.”

Ms. Fukuda shook her head as she started walking towards the carport.

“I don’t know what Lady Juunan did, but I was investigating Ms. Sugawara’s death. The manner in which she died points to a small set of suspects, but none have a motive for killing her. She wasn’t raped and senseless killing which doesn’t involve devouring is uncommon. Her murderer wanted us to find her.”

“I’m guessing you’ve already looked into the person whom discovered her body.”

“It was an anonymous tip written on a scrap of paper tied to his door. I saw that memory clearly. I’ve looked through the memories of several prime suspects. Nothing. I’m starting to think we may want to open our list of suspects to people whom can freely cross barriers.”

Ms. Kiyoshi chuckled with a shake of her head.

“You can have fun with that.”

“How did she die?”

Ms. Fukuda smiled at Kurumu.

“You shouldn’t fret over that. A girl in your position needs to strengthen her bonds with friends. That will ease the strain on your heart.”

Kurumu nodded as they reached the island where the covered canopy started.

“Do you have your heart strings removed?”

“Why would you bring that up?”

“Juunan was saying the girl should get them snipped.”

“Unsurprising. Lady Juunan is rather eager to rush us all under the knife. Suggests it will enhance our love lives, though I have yet to see her take any relationship seriously.”

Even at a slow walk it did not take them that long to cross the drive. The sensors picked up their presence, prompting the glass doors to part.

“Do you have a boyfriend?”

Ms. Fukuda laughed, shaking her head vehemently.

“No, no, no. Boyfriends are far too clingy and I doubt I could ever hide one from Lady Juunan. I tend to break things off before I become too attached.”

They walked into the front vestibule and Ms. Fukuda gestured to the shoe lockers on the left. The young woman stepped out of her shoes, prompting Kurumu and Ms. Kiyoshi to do the same. Pulling out a small key from her pocket, Ms. Fukuda walked off to the lockers with her shoes in hand. Kurumu followed after the woman while Ms. Kiyoshi momentarily abandoned her luggage.

“You could tell her about Yume.”

Ms. Fukuda stopped at a locker, inserting the key and giving it a twist. She pulled back the door and placed her flats inside before retrieving a pair of indoor slippers.

“Why would I want to do that?”

“Because she’s the reason why you won’t have the operation.”

“Who’s Yume?”

“Mayu’s older sister. Died when she was seventeen because she listened to Juunan’s advice.”

Ms. Fukuda sighed as took Kurumu’s shoes and placed them inside her locker.

“That was not Lady Juunan’s fault.”

Ms. Kiyoshi huffed as she handed over her heels.

“There was no reason to suggest the operation to begin with.”

“Her heart ached for a married teacher.”

“The obvious solution was to change schools. Both of you would have been fine in Meisou Academy.”

“My mothers didn’t want us in monster schools.”

“There are dozens of human high schools in Fukuoka. She could have transferred.”

Ms. Fukuda sighed again, closing up the locker and twisting the key.

“She was a second year. She didn’t want to switch schools. She just wanted her heart to stop bothering her every time she crossed paths with him.”

“Her heart definitely stopped. And they flew me in to keep Mayu from joining her.”

Ms. Fukuda glanced away as she slipped the key back inside her pocket.

“I haven’t forgotten.”

Ms. Kiyoshi wandered back over to retrieve her luggage. She pushed down the handle and grabbed her case by another grip stitched to the side. She hauled it up to avoid dragging it across the floor.

“It’s much safer when you’re older, Ms. Kurumu. There is no value in risking your life over heartache. Yume’s teacher was not even told she passed away. And Mayu took my advice to not go to that school.”

There was a small pause as Ms. Kiyoshi came back over to join them.

“The girls were eating dinner when you called. I should have asked if the two of you have eaten.”

“We have not.”

“We can eat first before taking your things up to the room. With any luck my meal might still be warm.”

Kurumu managed a smile as she followed the women through another set of glass doors. The room beyond was a large lounge which was deeper on the right than the left side. The front desk on her left was mounted with registers which were watched over by two employees in yellow tee shirts. Rows of display stands stocked with souvenirs and bathing supplies filled up the left half of this large room.

Ms. Fukuda walked on the tatami squares which cut down the center of this smooth wood finish floor. This tatami path continued further into the room before it veered off to the right at a row of tatami benches flanked by vending machines. The far wall was lined with black massage chairs with another hallway leading further in. Ms. Fukuda turned off to the left before they reached the vending machines, taking a small path between the wall and the souvenir stands.

This wall was lined by trash and recyclable receptors. Beyond the rows of souvenirs was a small glass enclosure about green ferns. A corridor slipped behind the souvenir stands along this glass wall, but Ms. Fukuda continued through a small break in this glass enclosure into a dining seating area beyond.

It was easy to spot the stunning figure of Kahlua in this bright environment. The silver haired beauty clothed in a daring black gown which hung low enough to betray the lack of a bra, was sitting by herself in a wooden chair which flanked a simple, cherry table. Every chair in the room was embedded with black cushions in the back and seat. Kahlua glanced up at them, grinning brightly and gesturing for them to join her. The few other guests in the room paused their ogling to acknowledge their arrival.

Ms. Fukuda tugged out a chair in front of an abandoned meal. Kurumu noted there were empty dishes placed in front of the chairs beside Ms. Fukuda and Kahlua.

“Where are your sisters?”

“They finished eating. They ran upstairs to fetch their things for a dip in the bath.”

Ms. Fukuda sighed as she took her seat. Kurumu lingered behind a chair on this side of the table while Ms. Kiyoshi made her way over to Kahlua’s side. She set her luggage down next to the table as she took the vacant seat on that side which lacked any dishes in front of it.

“I asked you girls to stay put.”

“I thought of going with them, but worried that might prompt another halfhearted attack. She’s so lively. You would not suspect she was fatally wounded yesterday.”

“I understand she tore your arm off.”

Kahlua nodded, rubbing her shoulder.

“It’s still sore. I would also like that drink you promised.”

Ms. Fukuda sighed, glancing at Ms. Kiyoshi.

“Kahlua would like to get smashed tonight. Do you have any objections?”

“Considering the girl is about to be married… How functional do you want to be tomorrow morning?”

“I doubt my constitution will allow me to get to that point. I want a taste of everything.”

“Expensive, but I can manage. We should save the drinking till after we retire to our room. No drunk bathing. We don't want to learn what kind of drunk you are in a nude environment.”

Kahlua smirked, reaching up to fluff her hair. Both of her cross earrings were in place.

“At least let me have a sip of something right now while my stomach is full.”

“Fine. I’ll get you whatever suits my fancy. Anything you would like, Ms. Kurono?”

Kurumu shook her head, not feeling the slightest big hungry. There was so much desire in this room that it was difficult to sense any stomach based hunger. These middle aged men were thinking all sorts of lewd fantasies involving busty young girls.

“Then I’ll get myself something and be right back.”

Clutching the vase to her bosom, Ms. Kiyoshi slipped out of her chair to head over to the counter which they had walked by when entering this space.

“I hope that story about my sister didn’t ruin your appetite.”

“I’ve been off all day. I barely ate anything at lunch.”

Ms. Fukuda nodded. She took in a deep breath.

“She technically wasn’t my sister. Yume is my Aunt’s daughter. My Aunt and Mother live together and they stumbled across a man whom they were compatible with. That’s part of why I stayed away from Yume’s high school. Being related drastically increases the odds of compatibility with the same guy.”

“You’re talking about Mother’s first field assignment.”

Kahlua grinned as she swirled the contents about in her glass with a thin black straw.

“Before any of us were born. She had been with Fairy Tale for about three months before she got put in charge of a cleanup and investigation. Some human girl had died of an overdose of an unknown opiate. The humans keep writing those sort of things off as heroin junkies getting bad product.”

Kahlua laughed as her crimson eyes fixed on Kurumu.

“You know, if the humans ever tested your blood, they’d put you in a halfway house. That’s what they did with her Aunt and mother. Snatched them all up. Bunch of addicts abusing children and pumping them full of drugs. That’s the only conclusion they can come up with.”

“Lady Shuzen helped us. She got the four of us out. Left our birth father to rot in human custody.”

“Oh, rubbish. Mother doesn’t help anybody. She took the gamble that one of you would become her dutiful little servant and here we are.”

Ms. Fukuda smirked.

“Well… the money is better than what I could have hoped to get pursuing a normal career.”

“A succubus could charm her way into any fortune she wanted.”

“Not without someone noticing.”

“Would you be willing to work for me?”

“Why would I want to do that?”

“Mother gave this darling thing to Kokoa. She never gave a handmaiden to me. It’s unfair.”

Ms. Fukuda laughed with a slight shake of her head.

“I have no idea what you’re expecting, but I’m terrible at the whole servant girl thing. You can ask my mother how well I kept my room.”

“Do you look at Sho and think of her as a servant girl?”

Ms. Fukuda smirked as she swallowed down a piece of meat.

“Point taken. But I don’t see why you would care so much to have a personal secretary.”

“Come on, Mayu. You’re the only one I want.”

Ms. Fukuda paused.

“You’re about to be married, Kahlua. What’s yours becomes his. It might be smarter to ask him how he feels about this whim of yours before we get carried away. I’m not exactly part of a popular race.”

Kahlua looked up, pouting as Ms. Kiyoshi returned with only a tray of food.

“Where are the drinks?”

“Sorry, Princess. They don’t serve anything worth drinking here. I’ll take Mayu with me into the city and get us something proper to addle your wits.”

“Maybe I don’t want to have her wits addled.”

Kahlua stood up decisively.

“Since the drinking shall be delayed, I shall accompany Ms. Kurono up to our room. Gather up this woman’s things.”

Kurumu smiled, wondering if Kahlua knew Ms. Kiyoshi’s name. Shifting her bag of cloths, she glanced at Ms. Kiyoshi for permission as she grabbed the side grip of Ms. Kiyoshi’s luggage.

“I’ll keep the vase with me, if it’s all the same.”

Kahlua shrugged before gesturing for Kurumu to follow. The eldest Shuzen daughter made her way to the back of the dining area, turning back towards the glass enclosure which had a small path on this side of it too. Kurumu hauled the luggage up into both her arms as she slipped through this passage before they turned into the corridor she had seen earlier.

They walked by an intersecting corridor before Kahlua slipped through an opening on her left. Kurumu followed after the vampire, starting up the flight of steps on her left. They turned about on the landing before heading up another flight of steps.

“We are staying in the Masunaga Castle suite. Do you know anything about the history of Kikuchi?”

“No.”

“No loss, I suppose.”

Kahlua giggled as she walked off to her right down the corridor at the top of the stairs.

“Bathrooms are off to the left. Our room is this first door ahead of us. There is another stair down that dumps you in front of the serving line for the restaurant.”

Kurumu nodded as she followed Kahlua to the end of this hall. As stated, the corridor turned off to the right, eventually starting down a flight of stairs. Kahlua knocked on the door in front of them.

“Coming in, Kokoa. I have a friend with me whom would appreciate you not hitting her.”

Kahlua slide the door off to the left, holding her right arm into the room before walking in the rest of the way. Kurumu followed in after, quickly noting Moka had a towel wrapped about her torso and was kneeling on the floor across from Kokoa. She had a deck of cards resting against her thigh.

Kokoa had her towel wrapped about her waist since her arm was still in a sling which was secured tightly to her torso with bandages. The young vampire had left her reddish hair down. She turned and waved a hand holding cards at them.

“About time you came up.”

“Where should I put this?”

Moka set aside her cards, hopping up to her feet. She quickly padded across the tatami floor, pushing aside the white door to reveal the closet space. Kurumu nodded with a smile, hauling the luggage over to the space and setting it inside. As an afterthought she added her bag of spare clothes.

“Are you doing okay?”

Kurumu frowned at Moka.

“Why?”

“Well… your hospital checkup.”

Kurumu had momentarily forgotten about the excuse to explain her absence to the other girls.

“Yea. Everything is fine.”

“Right then! It’s time to hit the bath!”

Kahlua grabbed Kokoa by the shoulder before she could escape.

“Not dressed like that.”

“It’s a bath! How else am I to dress for a bath?”

Kahlua giggled, releasing her sister. She reached up to tousle Kokoa’s hair.

“Silly girl. They have lockers for our clothes.”

“They do?”

“You’re not actually thinking of running across the lobby wearing only in a towel.”

Moka smiled softly with a shake of her head. She parted her towel, revealing the undersized white floral bikini she had bought for the pool party they had held on Tsukune’s birthday.

“Traitor!”

“There's nothing wrong with wearing a swimsuit until we are in the safety of the girl's bath.”

“Not that Kokoa dear has anything to worry about. Her bandages cover every naughty bit of her.”

Kokoa huffed, pounding her chest with her good hand.

“There’s nothing naughty about my nipples.”

“I’m actually surprised that you are going to take a bath here. It’s not like the water will be treated the same like your reservoir at the Estate.”

Moka smiled sheepishly, grabbing a small bin filled with bathing supplies.

“We brought some additives which would make the water more bearable.”

“Right! We have to use the outdoor baths though. Too much could go wrong if we’re inside.”

“The fumes from the additives can be overwhelming for humans in an enclosed environment.”

Kahlua left the room, prompting Kokoa to follow. Kurumu smiled at Moka before chasing after the pair.

“Do they have towels in the locker room?”

Kahlua paused, snatching Kokoa up in a hold. The small girl protested and squirmed as the eldest girl pulled her sister to her side.

“Probably. Mother took me here once three years ago. I don’t remember the small details.”

“Do I have to pay for my locker?”

“I have coins if you do.”

“Fine! Carry me!”

Kahlua laughed, hauling Kokoa up into her arms. Kokoa pouted as she slung her good arm over Kahlua’s shoulder before they started down the stairs.

“You’re so adorable. I wish Mother would let me keep you.”

“Why’d you have to lose to that guy? Now we won’t have any more fun.”

“I know. But it hasn’t been that much fun for me anyways.”

“Why not? You always win.”

Kahlua turned on the landing and started down the second flight.

“It’s not always about winning.”

“Easy to say when you always win.”

Kahlua giggled with a slight nod of her head.

“So… this towel of yours is not from here. Are you wearing your familiar again?”

“What of it?”

“Such a perverted little beast. I’m sure it’s happy to be wrapped about your lithe body.”

“I like having him around in case of emergencies.”

“Hopefully not as your panties.”

“A ribbon! I keep him as a ribbon in my hair!”

Kurumu had to laugh as they turned down the hall which flanked the glass enclosure. Kokoa often wore her hair up in tails held by ribbons.

“Did she bring that thing to school?”

Moka nodded which Kurumu could only blink in response. She noted Ms. Kiyoshi and Ms. Fukuda were conversing at the table on the other side of the glass enclosure. She thought to wave but they seemed quite focused on their topic.

“If you want something pressed against your body, we could have a young man give you a massage.”

Kokoa blushed as they turned right, walking through the small path through the souvenir area.

“I don’t need anything like that!”

“We’ll scrub you clean, have some fun in the bath and sweat out all your impurities in the sauna.”

Kokoa frowned as they crossed the lobby to the doors on the far wall.

“I’ve never been in a sauna before.”

“When you’re pushed to the edge of exhaustion, then we take you to a young man to work out any stress which might linger in your body.”

“I’m not stressed.”

“I don’t know if any man working here would be comfortable handling Kokoa.”

Kahlua giggled as she leaned in with her shoulder to push the door to the women’s lockers open.

“Why not?”

Moka paused, timidly pushing her forefingers together as the small bin dangled from her forearm.

“Well… Kokoa looks a lot younger than she actually is. Like two to three years younger.”

Kahlua giggled, nodding with her head for them to hurry in after her. Kurumu caught the door before it closed allowing a blushing Moka to follow in after them. Kahlua finally set her sister down in the middle of the green and white tiled locker room floor.

“I’m certain if our precious sister made the right noises, a young man would cease to care about age.”

Moka blushed darker, glancing aside as a flush Kokoa shook her head at Kahlua's mirth.

“I doubt Kokoa wants to make a complete stranger like her that way.”

“Whatever. I’m going in ahead since I don’t need to fuss with the lockers.”

Kokoa flipped her towel off which promptly resized itself into a golden ring about her finger. She strutted off to the far door.

“Make sure to bring me a real towel.”

Kahlua giggled as she gestured for them to follow her over to a row of lockers. It was quickly apparent that these were not coin operated. Kahlua was out of her dress in seconds, having nothing on beneath it. Stuffing the locker with her garment and indoor slippers, she twisted the orange end mounted to the locker door and removed the brass key. Slipping the black cord tied to the key about her wrist, she waved at them before heading over to a table to fetch a complimentary towel from a bin.

“Are you sure you are feeling okay?”

Moka had already parted with the bikini top, having set her towel and bin aside. Kurumu nodded, hiking up her skirt to pull down her panties while Moka did the same to her bikini bottom.

“It’s been a rough day. They were talking about cutting my heart.”

“Why would they want to do that?”

“Because I’m with Tsukune. They’re worried. It’s complicated.”

Moka sighed, putting away her bottoms. She absently drew the towel about her nudity as Kurumu put her panties into the locker with Moka’s things.

“Did they suggest that you break up with him?”

Kurumu smirked as she unhooked the suspenders. She slipped a finger in the collar to loosen the tie enough to slip it over her head.

“I’m not breaking up with him. For all they know, that could hurt me. Your mother said she was bringing Tsukune here so Ms. Juunan can make a better opinion about the situation.”

Moka nodded, slipping around behind her. Kurumu sighed as she felt the vampire loosen the ties in the back. While the buttons and stuff in the front served no purpose, the ties in the back had to be undone if she ever hoped to get this thing down around her hips.

“She’s worried about Tsukune being brought here. She thinks Mother will make him remove the seal.”

“What can we do about it? All I know is what I heard today. Ms. Kiyoshi was asked to bring Tsukune and Yukari. They’ll be here on Thursday and I guess Tsukune is not to attend the wedding.”

Moka paused having finished up with the ties. Kurumu pushed the fabric down, tugging it firmly off her hips. Clear of that obstacle, the suspender skirt came off easily.

“That’s odd. I wonder what she’s up to.”

Kurumu placed the skirt and tie up in the locker. She started unfastening the buttons to the dress shirt.

“I have been so confused lately. It didn’t cross my mind that Tsukune being here could be a bad thing. But we all knew she might send for him. Kokoa has acted like he's Shuzen property for weeks.”

“I don’t know what we should do.”

“Maybe we can make something up. Say that the rosary will only come off if your life is in danger.”

Moka stared at her.

“I don’t think that would deter Mother.”

Kurumu sighed as she finished the last of her buttons. She tugged the shirt off, slipping one arm out before the other. Stuffing the blouse in with the other clothes, Kurumu added her lace ribbon from her hair before closing the door and twisting out the key. She slipped it about her wrist, sighing again.

“I don’t even know what I should be doing with Tsukune at this point. I don’t want to give him up but I feel like I’m depending more on Yukari and you than I am him. I love him. But I don’t turn to him when things get really hard. I would have never told him about being sterile if Mizore had not outed me.”

“That doesn’t sound right. If you can’t trust your secrets with the person you love, whom can you trust?”

Kurumu placed a finger on Moka’s lips.

“The people I have to, Moka.”

A tear crawled down Moka’s cheek. She backed away with surprise, reaching up to brush the tear aside.

“Kurumu? Are you really okay?”

Kurumu grimaced, stalking over to the table with towels. She snatched one up and held it to her bosom.

“And I thought she said she couldn’t make you feel things.”

Moka wiped away another tear.

“What happened?”

“Please give me more time. It will be easier with Yukari here.”

Kurumu briskly walked over to the door and tugged it open. She stepped out into the bath which was filled with the sounds of water. She was on a small platform and the dome overhead was continuous. The wall dividing the sides of the dome was not full height. There was a room off to the side near the platform which was labeled as the sauna which hugged the outer wall closest to the locker room. The rest of the outer wall was lined with bubbling pools of water which stretched all the way to doors which probably led to the outside baths.

“Over here.”

Kahlua was standing in a gap between the dividing wall and another partition wall. Kokoa was pouting beside her sister while leaning against the white tiled wall. Kurumu stepped down from the platform onto the white and gray tiles which covered the entire floor. She wandered over to the vampire, noting Moka was not far behind her, holding her towel and small bin.

“Took you long enough.”

“I had to undress.”

“Kokoa is fussing over being washed by her big sister.”

“I have a servant for that. Go molest Moka.”

Kahlua pouted, holding her hand out to Moka.

“It seems I must make do with you, my sealed sister. It has been ages since we bathed together. I believe the last time was before Akua came along and spoiled my fun.”

Moka shuddered as she placed her hand in Kahlua’s.

“Please be gentle with me.”

“Oh? So she’s shared those memories with you? That will make this much more enjoyable.”

Kurumu had all sorts of questions as Kahlua led Moka away into this alcove. Kurumu followed for a few steps, realizing this alcove was filled with stools, shelves and mirrors. Showerheads were mounted on the wall in regular intervals. A tap on her back drew her attention to Kokoa.

“Down here.”

Kokoa strolled over to a stool and plopped her butt down. The shelf was stocked with shower goods, though all of the adjacent stations lacked these things.

“When did you get bathing supplies?”

“I stuffed it in Kou.”

“Kou?”

“My familiar. He can store things if I want him to. Sometimes.”

Kurumu frowned as she knelt down behind Kokoa.

“Sometimes?”

“Now and then he swallows things for good. I’ll never let him have anything I really care about.”

There was a sensual moan from further down which drew both of their attention. Kahlua giggled and then another whimper followed. Kahlua was rubbing her breasts against Moka’s back while her hands worked up a lather across Moka’s front. Moka made another suggestive sound.

“You should wash my body now.”

“What are they doing?”

“We've always been sensitive. Big Sis loved making us squirm in the bath when she was left alone with us. Now wash me so I can drown out these bad memories.”

Kurumu pulled the showerhead off the wall.

“Won't this hurt?”

“Yea.”

“When will you get used to water?”

“I have no idea. Ten… maybe twenty times. The only way to get immediate, permanent effects is to drink the last drop and I’m not about to kill any of my girls.”

Kurumu smiled, brushing her fingers through Kokoa’s hair.

“Okay then. Are you ready?”

The squeals Kokoa gave clearly betrayed she was not.

* * *

“I think I’m going to throw up. Or pee. I haven’t decided yet.”

Ms. Kiyoshi laughed as Kahlua wobbled to her feet, wearing only a pink slip. The vampire staggered over to the door, drawing it aside. Kahlua stumbled out into the hall, carrying the bottle of vodka with her.

“I think we should call it a night.”

Ms. Kiyoshi gave Kurumu's shoulder a squeeze. Kurumu smiled, rubbing her cheek against Ms. Kiyoshi's bosom. The succubus had worn a black nightgown which felt nice to touch. Kurumu mildly wished she had not worn her black chemise yesterday so they could have matched. Instead she was dressed in the black tank top and gray shorts Moka had bought for her.

“Too early.”

Ms. Fukuda pouted with a lazy drift of her hazel eyes. She lifted a bottle of soju and shook it with a slight rock of her wrist. The pixie haired woman had slipped into a pastel yellow shirt made from soft fabric which she had let Kurumu feel up along with her perky and massive bosom. She had paired this with a black, fleece sleep pant.

“Not even close.”

“You should save the rest for another day. It's a quarter to eleven and we need to get up early.”

Ms. Fukuda grumbled as she brought the bottle to her lips and took another swig. She let out a raspy breath as she set the bottle down at her side.

“Drink more with me.”

Kurumu felt a strong urge to comply with the request but Ms. Kiyoshi held her back firmly. The woman caressed her hair while the other arm was wrapped around her torso. Ms. Kiyoshi had set aside the urn inside the closet after Moka and Kokoa had passed out. At that time Kahlua had been out on a snack run so none but those in the know had seen the dropped illusion.

“I helped with the first bottle. I told you we only needed three.”

“The lady wanted variety.”

Four other bottles were pushed up against the wall not far from Ms. Fukuda. The rum and shochu bottles were emptied. The whiskey was over half full while the gin bottle was too dark to make an accurate guess at how much was left. Kurumu had sampled four of the drinks but her stomach had become too unstable after the shot of whiskey to attempt the vodka and gin.

Kokoa was curled up against Moka, sleeping soundly in her birthday suit. The young girl had sampled all six drinks and had vanished for a good half hour. Prompted to check on her sister, Kahlua had been full of giggles as she carried her naked sibling into the room, confessing to have found the girl passed out on the bathroom floor in a puddle of vomit. The girl must have discarded her cherry red nightgown prior to the accident, since the garment had not been soiled.

“Should you check on Kahlua?”

“Not yet.”

As to be expected, Moka had been the first to retire for the evening. The drowsy vampire had managed to stay up a quarter after nine before rolling out her futon. She had abstained from drinking, blaming her other half for her refusal. She was sleeping in that white tank top with the pink heart in the center and the matching pink sleep pants patterned with white hearts of various sizes.

For the first hour of drinking in the room, they had mostly played cards and talked about Yokai Academy. Naturally Kurumu had avoided any talk about Yoshii and Fujisaki while the only major inquiry Kahlua had made was over this rumored boy whom could remove Moka's rosary. They had stuck with the story that it was not a consistent ability and Kokoa had kindly admitted to never seeing Tsukune remove the seal. Kokoa had confessed to giving him blood in exchange for Kurumu's servitude and that Tsukune was quite likely to survive the Rite of Ascension.

After Moka turned in they had given up on the cards. Kurumu could not recall what they talked about in that half hour before Kokoa wandered off, or what they had been discussing in Kokoa's absence. It was nothing important. She had mentioned the popularity contest and how other students loved her unlike the crap she dealt with in Kengamine. That was about when they had sent Kahlua off to find Kokoa. This past half hour had been slurred nonsense. Kahlua had downed the rest of the shochu and was trying her hardest to do the same to the vodka.

Kahlua stumbled back into the room, giggling as she failed to close the door twice. Ms. Fukuda took another pull from her bottle before Kahlua succeeded. The eldest daughter staggered over behind the succubus, kneeling down and draping her arms over Ms. Fukuda's shoulders. She cocked her head aside to take a hearty swig from the vodka bottle which looked like it held only a couple more swallows.

“Do you love me, Mayu?”

“You smell like booze.”

Kahlua kissed Ms. Fukuda's cheek, causing the young woman to giggle. Her giggles became a frown when Kahlua started to kiss her neck.

“No. Don't bite me.”

Kahlua lifted her head to rest her cheek against Ms. Fukuda's temple.

“I want you.”

Kurumu smiled as Ms. Fukuda's lazy eyes met hers. The young woman sighed, closing her eyes as Kahlua lavished her neck with kisses.

“I know this is a rather late question, but is there something serious going on here?”

“Familiar with blood claim?”

“I wasn't aware you were around the Estate that often.”

Ms. Fukuda took a deep, steadying breath.

“Before Estate finish. I was new so Lady Juunan work while I train in Iromori. Check on girls often.”

Ms. Fukuda smiled, reaching over to push Kahlua's face aside.

“Such needy little sister. Give her blood for her birthday. Then she want more. Up to once a week before move to Estate.”

“Now I never see you.”

“Not true.”

“I want you.”

Ms. Fukuda groaned as more kisses were pressed to her neck.

“As bad as guys with sex. Cross line and all they want.”

“Coming from a girl dodging serious relationships.”

“Not my fault. Men don't love. Only like sex. Once you give it, all they want.”

“No argument there. It's like the realization that they can have sex with you puts the desire to mate ahead of all other agendas.”

“Do all succubi have this problem?”

“More like all women.”

Ms. Fukuda groaned as Kahlua started kissing her neck again.

“Let me pee first.”

Ms. Fukuda pushed Kahlua aside. She crawled over to the wall, setting down her bottle of soju before attempting to stand. She wavered on the balls of her feet before stumbling over to the door. Kahlua lifted the vodka bottle up to her lips and drained the rest as Ms. Fukuda staggered out of the room.

“I’m surprised you aren’t asleep yet.”

Kurumu smiled as Ms. Kiyoshi gave her a squeeze. She snuggled up against the woman.

“I’m scared.”

“Scared?”

“Yea. Scared that I’ll fall apart.”

Kahlua gasped as she dropped the empty vodka bottle aside

“Fear is good. Keeps you alive.”

“A quote from Madame President?”

Kahlua grinned, shaking her head.

“Lord Fujisaki.”

Kurumu stiffened. She glanced at Kahlua and then at the open door.

“How much do you know about Fujisaki Miyabi?”

Kahlua giggled, reaching up to fondle her own breasts.

“He knows how to please a woman.”

“I don’t believe the girl was asking about his sexual prowess.”

Kahlua giggled with a hiccup.

“Don’t know much beyond that.”

Ms. Kiyoshi sighed, rubbing Kurumu’s shoulder.

“Lord Fujisaki became rather important in Hokkaido about five years ago. With the help of Lord Umizake, they had finally unified the region under Fairy Tale rule. I guess Lord Fujisaki no longer felt his presence was needed there and he started making a campaign against Madame President and nearly ruined her chances for reelection in 2001.”

“Mhm. Called Mother weak. Stated how she could not keep our house in order, let alone the country.”

“He had some supporters, but you can’t win an election with Hokkaido and Tohoku. There was a third major player at the time whom was the Kanto region commander. He had most of Chubu and Kansai on his side. He was favored to win.”

“But Mother asked Lord Fujisaki to run as her vice president. Stole the election out from under Lord Goshaku. I heard he was assassinated this spring.”

“That’s the rumor. I haven’t met the new region commander, Lord Zensa. I heard he has an excellent reputation in the field.”

Kahlua smiled, lazily closing her eyes.

“Lord Fujisaki told me that Lord Zensa was a former assassin.”

“That’s not what I heard from Madame President.”

“Fairy Tale records are often wrong.”

Ms. Kiyoshi chuckled, toying with Kurumu’s tresses.

“That certainly is true. We already know Lord Fujisaki’s record is entirely garbage. The official record is that he was an orphan survivor from the massacre of the Taizai household. But Lord Fujisaki is not a Shinigami which calls into question what we can believe is true about him.”

Kahlua smirked.

“He challenged for my hand when I was sixteen. It took him almost two years to persuade our family elders to acknowledge his challenge. If the family elders liked Mother, it might have taken him longer.”

Kurumu watched the door as she pondered this revelation.

“Wasn’t the Taizai household the ones the vampires wiped out?”

“Mhm. They ruled Fairy Tale for almost thirty years.”

Kurumu nodded, wondering if this meant Fujisaki had some involvement with the Alucard cover up orchestrated by the Taizai household.

“So… nobody knows anything about where this guy really came from.”

“Seems so. I have no idea how he convinced the family elders to recognize his challenge. He lives off his wages from Fairy Tale, which is too pathetic for bribery. His place in Tokyo is small.”

“Every place in Tokyo is small and overpriced.”

Kahlua giggled. She turned on her side and crawled over to the bottles. She picked up the whiskey and popped off the cork.

“Mother won’t see a third term. Lord Fujisaki will be the next president.”

Ms. Kiyoshi sighed as Ms. Fukuda stumbled back through the door. The wobbly woman closed up the door before making her way over with unsteady strides. Kahlua took a swig of whiskey, holding her arms up to catch Ms. Fukuda as the woman pitched heavily onto her knees.

“Probably true. I know Lord Sakigake is difficult to negotiate with these days. I have no problems with him if it’s something he wants but it’s like pulling teeth to get him to do anything Madame President thinks is best for the region.”

Ms. Fukuda grumbled as she weakly pushed Kahlua. The vampire clung tighter, pulling Ms. Fukuda’s head into her bosom. The succubus struggled with her feet, pushing herself to bowl over the giggling vampire. Ms. Fukuda panted as she came up on top of the silver haired beauty. She glanced at Ms. Kiyoshi.

“What was that?”

“We were discussing how Lord Fujisaki was positioning himself to be the next President. Word from Ms. Kyuusai is Lord Gairen now favors the vice president and has become resistant to her operations.”

Ms. Fukuda grimaced when Kahlua waved the whiskey bottle in her face. She placed a hand on Kahlua’s face as she frowned at Ms. Kiyoshi.

“Lord Kamiya is big brat. Half Kyushu officers avoid work with Lady Juunan and me. New guy in Okinawa, Mr. Rokurou, hasn’t met once with us since Lord Kamiya promote him last summer.”

“That was a mess.”

“Obvious coup. Dozens nice people slaughter. Good agents and humans whom want coexist. Bet if I look in Mr. Rokurou head find truth.”

“Or make it.”

Ms. Fukuda tapped Kahlua’s nose for that remark. She snatched the bottle of whiskey out of Kahlua’s hand and rolled off the vampire. Kahlua immediately turned on her side to nuzzle against Ms. Fukuda’s neck as the succubus tried to drink while lying on her back, spilling some on her shirt.

“Do you think Lord Fujisaki plans to revive Alucard by breaking Moka’s seal?”

Both Kahlua and Ms. Fukuda snorted out laughs. Kahlua lifted up her head while draping an arm over Ms. Fukuda’s bosom.

“The only seal Lord Fujisaki has broken is mine.”

“Hopefully we won’t go into further details.”

Kahlua sighed, nuzzling against Ms. Fukuda.

“Have you had sex with that boyfriend whom can free my sister?”

As Kurumu nodded, Ms. Kiyoshi laughed and gave her shoulder a squeeze.

“I understand her body also reacted to him.”

Ms. Fukuda perked up. She set the bottle carefully aside.

“Sounds serious.”

“Shouldn’t a woman’s body always react to her man?”

Ms. Fukuda giggled as Kahlua followed that inquiry with a kiss on her throat.

“Yea. Different for us though. Means we can have a baby.”

Ms. Fukuda forced her hand in Kahlua’s face, pushing her mouth away.

“Stop.”

Kurumu sighed against Ms. Kiyoshi.

“I’m serious. This Lord Fujisaki wants to use Moka to end the world.”

Kahlua groaned, letting her cheek rest against Ms. Fukuda’s bosom.

“I want to run away. Run away with me, Mayu. We’ll take Moka and Kokoa with us. Far, far away.”

Ms. Fukuda laughed, bringing a hand up to rub the back of Kahlua’s head.

“Can’t do that. They find us immediately.”

“I don’t want to play a game I don’t care about. Fuck Mother’s plan. And fuck Fujisaki.”

“Sounds like you are.”

Kahlua giggled.

“That’s the best part. You’d like him too.”

Ms. Fukuda let out a lazy, broken laugh before taking a deep breath.

“Maybe. He is handsome with strong presence.”

“It’s better than dealing with Mother. If you do what he wants, he pays it back tenfold.”

“Oh? Like what?”

Kahlua made a soft whimper before crawling up on Ms. Fukuda. She bent her head down by Ms. Fukuda’s ear, murmuring something which caused Ms. Fukuda to make an agreeable sound.

“It sounds like Kahlua is quickly adapting from spoiled daughter to spoiled wife.”

Ms. Fukuda mewled as she weakly struggled under Kahlua. The catch in her breath and the way her hands clenched in fists against Kahlua’s side betrayed this was more than a kiss. Her whole body was tensing up as Kahlua’s face remained buried against her collarbone.

“She’s drinking her blood.”

“Why is this sexier than I expected?”

“They can make it feel nice.”

“I’ll take your word for it as I have no intention of letting a vampire suck my blood.”

Kahlua gasped, lifting her head up. She slung her thigh over Ms. Fukuda’s side, sitting up on the woman’s belly. Her breasts heaved with her labored breathing while her hands caressed Ms. Fukuda’s shoulders. The succubus beneath her was moving her hips and legs in a wanton manner.

“You’re mean.”

“It felt good.”

“Now I’m horny.”

Kahlua grinned as she caressed the Ms. Fukuda’s cheek.

“I like you better this way.”

“Will the two of you be able to sleep?”

Ms. Fukuda frowned while Kahlua smirked. The vampire closed her eyes.

“I could pass out right now.”

“I want some dick first.”

“Maybe another guest can help.”

Ms. Fukuda whimpered, squirming beneath Kahlua’s thighs.

“What’s going to happen to us? Will Lord Fujisaki keep us if he takes over?”

Ms. Kiyoshi snorted.

“Maybe as playthings. You don’t want to know the shit the older ladies put up with. Lord Fujisaki seems bent on returning us to the old ways.”

Kahlua huffed, blowing a strand of bangs away from her eyes.

“The strongest prevail. That’s the vampire way.”

“Sure. That’s how wars start.”

Kahlua waved a hand dismissively before rolling off to the side, freeing Ms. Fukuda.

“You worry too much over war. I assure you that Lord Fujisaki finishes what he starts.”

“Unlike some people.”

Ms. Fukuda grumbled as she slowly picked herself off the floor.

“Be back after fucking someone.”

Ms. Kiyoshi chuckled as Ms. Fukuda walked away from them with one of her hands massaging her crotch. She swiped the light off before slipping out into the hall.

“The only difference between Mother and Lord Fujisaki is how they approach the same goal. He wants this country for us.”

“That’s ridiculous. The other human nations are not going to simply let us drive the humans out of Japan. Those war mongering Americans would love for an excuse to drop more bombs on us.”

Kahlua sighed, flopping on her back.

“I don’t know. I’m just… tired.”

A long silence followed. After a couple minutes, it was apparent by the steady breathing that Kahlua had fallen asleep. Ms. Kiyoshi chuckled, giving Kurumu a squeeze.

“I think that’s our cue to get the futon.”

Kurumu nodded but neither of them moved. It was too comfortable and Kurumu closed her eyes.


	12. Kumamoto Tourism

“I think we have to hit the cell store first. That place will be swamped if we do lunch now.”

Ms. Fukuda turned the wheel as she accelerated through the intersection. Dressed in a navy suit jacket over a periwinkle blouse, the woman held her silver phone against her ear as she guided the sedan through the traffic of Kumamoto city. She had matching navy slacks and black flats.

“It's already ten to noon. The only way we can have a quick lunch is if we stop at a fast food place. Lady Shuzen would scold me if I take her daughters to a place like that.”

Moka sat on Kurumu's left, wearing that pretty lavender dress with the ruffled, loose sleeves cinched shy of her elbows. It buttoned up from the belly to the collar though Moka left the top two undone for her rosary. A cloth sash was stitched at the hips to tighten the loose outfit about her waist. The hem which graced her knees was lined with frayed white threads. The only time she had seen Moka wear this was the day she had frantically tried to copulate with Moka.

Having pushed that thought aside for the millionth time, Kurumu shifted her bag of shoes in her lap. They had spent almost two hours at ABC Mart from the moment it had opened, trying on all sorts of heels, boots and sneakers. Kurumu might have felt worse about the generosity shown to her if the sisters had not all picked up four to five pairs of shoes too. Apparently Moka was the only one of them to have bought new footwear since last summer with Kokoa confessing her feet had grown a size.

Kokoa had dressed casual with a pea green tank top which hung dangerously loose on her torso, allowing her arm in the sling to be worn beneath the fabric. The top was still long enough to reach the dark blue shorts the vampire had squeezed into. Despite the snug fit, these shorts stretched halfway down her thighs. She had already swapped out the sandals she had been wearing this morning for a white pair of canvas sneakers with crimson laces.

“I'm not saying you have to wait with us in the store. That could take an hour. It's probably best you say your farewell to Ms. Kurono and head off for the airport.”

Kurumu bit her lip as she realized her time with Ms. Kiyoshi was about at its end. Her heart fluttered with uncertainty. The woman had been so helpful and had been keeping mommy's urn safe all day. Kurumu glanced over her shoulder but did not see the black cherry sedan in the traffic behind them.

“With traffic, it might take you an hour to get to the airport. You'll have enough time to eat something.”

Kurumu and Ms. Kiyoshi had been the first to wake this morning a quarter before seven. After dressing in this fancy blouse with the ruffled lace about the collar and shoulders, they had eaten breakfast together. She had helped Kurumu practice her illusion with the urn. Moka and Kokoa had slept through the meal, having to make do with snacks when they left Kikuchi at eight.

“I know it doesn't take time to get on a plane. If you're bored, you can leave Ms. Kurono your number.”

Kahlua giggled, pawing at Ms. Fukuda's sleeve. The young woman's body was wrapped in a form fitting, indigo sheath dress. The bride to be had picked out several sexy garments at their first stop of the morning, hoping to please her husband on their honeymoon. Since Ms. Juunan had a relationship with the owner of the lingerie store, they were allowed to enter the shop an hour before it opened. Not much actually fit the voluptuous Kahlua as the stock on the shelves seldom exceeded D cup status, but that did not prevent Kahlua from buying undersized lingerie. Bragging about how it would be promptly removed anyways, Kahlua refrained from ordering anything from the catalog.

Encouraged by Ms. Kiyoshi, Kurumu had ordered several cute bras with her preferred front clasps to be shipped to her suite at Yokai Academy. She had selected four different bra colors with a lacy floral design to match her sexy panties. The clerk had even assured that they could make her strapless bras if she liked, so she had added two of those to the mix. The only color she had doubled up on was black, with the other strapless being a mauve color which should match her lavender boyshorts. She had purposely avoided white since all of her older lingerie was this boring dingy cream or tan.

While there had been lingerie in her size, Moka had decided to special order four bras to match the sexy thongs she had purchased before exams. The only item she had walked out of the store with was a pink camisole. Kokoa had left empty handed after being mercilessly teased by Kahlua over her tiny bosom.

They had arrived at the shoe store before Kurumu realized she had not bought any panties to match with her new bras. She wanted more boyshorts like this black pair with the white hearts she had on beneath these black and pink checkered shorts. This style was so much better than the old loose briefs which she had far too many of. She would have to check out Bows and Strings when they returned to school to pick up at least a couple more pairs. Then she could finally throw out all of her old underwear.

“We're almost there. I'll send the girls in so you can do your thing.”

Ms. Fukuda hung up the phone as she rolled through a left turn. She drove a short distance to pull up through a break in the curb into a parking lot about a single story building. The sign over the glass doors announced the place as Vodaphone.

“Is Mother getting all of us phones?”

Ms. Fukuda steered the vehicle about the parking lot, guiding it between the white lines near the front of the store. She put the sedan in park and turned off the engine.

“That’s what I was told. Four phones for four girls.”

“And here she was so against work giving me one when I first started training.”

“I don’t try to understand your mother.”

Ms. Kiyoshi’s black cherry sedan pulled up in the adjacent parking space.

“Go inside, ladies. I have some things to discuss with Ms. Kiyoshi and Ms. Kurono before she leaves.”

Kokoa popped her door open and flashed Kurumu a wide grin.

“We’re finally going to be modern!”

Kahlua slipped out of the car as Kurumu exchanged a confused glance with Moka.

“All four of us?”

Ms. Fukuda pushed her door open.

“That’s what I said. Get going.”

Moka dumbly pulled the handle to release her door. She got out while Kurumu set her bag of shoes aside and scooted out through Kokoa’s open door. The young vampire had already bolted to the front door and was waving at Kahlua to join her. Kurumu absently shut the door as Ms. Kiyoshi exited her vehicle.

Ms. Fukuda grabbed Kurumu by the arm and steered her around to the back of Ms. Kiyoshi’s sedan. Ms. Kiyoshi was already at her trunk, holding the vase in her left hand. She wore a pumpkin orange blouse today without the suit jacket. The loose blouse with the daring low cut was tucked in a tight pencil skirt made of ebony velvet. The succubus smiled, presenting the vase to Kurumu.

“Just like this morning. Believe that this is what you are holding and that will be what everyone sees.”

Kurumu forced a smile as she regarded the slender white vase with the red roses. It was hard to imagine it was anything else. She took it from Ms. Kiyoshi, sighing with contentment as she brought the vase close to her breast. It was not nearly as difficult to manage as the illusion of her longer hair.

“That's a good girl. Such a fast learner.”

Kurumu smiled as Ms. Kiyoshi caressed the hair about her left ear.

“You'll get one for me? One for Miyagi?”

Ms. Kiyoshi nodded, slipping two fingers behind her phone which was tucked inside a strained blouse pocket. She tugged a slip of paper out.

“You should pick one up for Kumamoto before heading back to the Estate. And ask Juunan to get one for Kagoshima if you want a memento from every prefecture you have visited.”

“Kagoshima?”

“The funeral for Ms. Sugawara.”

Kurumu nodded with an apologetic smile. She should have known that but this whole week had been confusing. This souvenir idea was a random request she had made this morning after failing to find one at the hot springs resort. She reminded Ms. Kiyoshi about the decorative cups she had shown her the night they had slept together, curious if every prefecture had that sort of thing.

“Itami too.”

Ms. Kiyoshi chuckled, handing over the paper slip.

“That one will be a little harder to come by. Here's my number. I also wrote down Michi's and Saikou's in case you want to reach out to them.”

“Did you know I was going to get a phone?”

Ms. Kiyoshi smiled softly with a glance at Ms. Fukuda.

“We talked about it over dinner last night.”

“We should wrap your mother up in a towel and place her inside the butsudan, Ms. Kurono.”

Kurumu shook her head as she clutched the vase closer to her breast. She stuffed the slip of paper in the pocket of her shorts, thinking how she also had the number for Kabuki inside her purse which she had left at the Estate.

“I want to keep her close for today.”

“I guess this is where we say goodbye.”

Ms. Kiyoshi stepped in to give her a loose hug so as not to trouble the vase. Kurumu sighed, leaning in to place one arm around Ms. Kiyoshi's torso.

“Thank you.”

Ms. Kiyoshi gave her a brief squeeze.

“You'll be fine. I'll hear from you soon.”

Ms. Kiyoshi made a slight wave before retreating to the driver door she had left open. Kurumu smiled, backing away from the vehicle. She clutched the vase tighter to her bosom as the sedan eased out of the parking space. In moments the car had turned out of the lot and down the street out of sight.

“I hope she doesn't get lost.”

Kurumu laughed, shaking her head as she followed after Ms. Fukuda. Stepping up on the curb, they crossed the tiled sidewalk before Ms. Fukuda tugged upon the glass door, letting Kurumu enter first.

There was nothing special about the sales floor. It had displays of the latest phone models not far from the door and there were racks of products pushed against the far wall on the left. There were three desks off to the right with chairs positioned about them. Each was manned by someone in a white dress shirt whom was speaking with customers sitting across from them. Some other customers milled about the open space while the sisters were relaxing on a couch, watching a television mounted on the wall.

“Go sit with the girls while I fetch us some help.”

Kurumu nodded, wandering off to the right. Moka noticed her first, offering a slight wave. She scooted closer to Kokoa to make some space between her and the couch arm. Kokoa frowned at her sister, but grinned upon seeing Kurumu. She gestured animatedly for Kurumu to join them. Smiling sheepishly, Kurumu walked about the couch to sit down.

“The first thing I'm doing with my phone is calling Ishiko.”

“Do you know her number?”

“I'll have to dig it out of my schoolbag.”

“You know we don't have service back at the Estate.”

Kokoa pouted at her older sister whom was fussing with her reddish locks.

“I can always have Sho take us into Itsuki for the afternoon. There's no reason to sit around the house doing nothing all day.”

“I'll go with you when you do.”

“I wish I remembered Tsukune's number.”

Kurumu smiled at Moka, placing her right hand on Moka's thigh.

“I don't have his number either but he is coming before the wedding.”

“He is? Did Mother remember to bring that Sendou girl too?”

“Ms. Kiyoshi is going to pick them both up tomorrow.”

“I knew it! That must be why Ms. Fukuda knew nothing about needing to get a dress for you. And Mother told me the other night that all of my girls are coming too. I'm so happy!”

Kahlua sighed heavily.

“I'm the one getting married and my sisters have more guests than me.”

Kokoa cringed while Moka bowed her head.

“I'm sorry, Big Sister.”

“Don't you have any friends from work?”

Kahlua smirked as she continued to preen her little sister's hair.

“My line of work isn't conducive to healthy friendships.”

There was a long pause and the conversation died. Kurumu glanced at the television which was tuned to a sports station. The broadcasters were doing a short segment over some American Bowl which had been held in the Tokyo Dome last Saturday. Kurumu vaguely knew this was some glorified rugby game the Americans liked to play. The Falcons beat the Colts. She wondered why anyone outside of America would care about that. The broadcasters were talking about attendance and revenue.

“Come this way, ladies.”

Ms. Fukuda gestured for them. They all got up from the couch and followed the pixie haired succubus over to a vanilla desk with a grinning young man. His short black hair was swept over to one side and he had warm, brown eyes. He nodded and gestured at the cushioned seats across from him.

“Thank you. I hope you are all having a lovely afternoon.”

Kurumu nodded at Moka as the other sisters took two of the three seats. Moka managed a smile as she reluctantly took the last seat. Ms. Fukuda placed her hand on Kahlua's shoulder, gesturing to them.

“As I said earlier, I work for the mother of these three young ladies while the last one is a close friend of the family. Our company uses NTT Docomo, but my boss insists on trying the services of a competitor.”

“And we are thankful to you for this opportunity. Their mother must be quite a beautiful woman to have such lovely daughters. Do you speak Japanese?”

Kahlua laughed pleasantly, touching her breast.

“I get that question so often.”

“Why does everyone think we're not Japanese?”

“It's normal, Kokoa. The teachers in school asked me about my hair all the time.”

The clerk smiled with a polite nod.

“If you all speak Japanese, then I presume a phone with hiragana shall be acceptable.”

“That will be fine.”

The clerk regarded Kurumu with a soft smile.

“My sister had blue hair for a short while. The school sent her home for the whole month until she could wash get her hair back to its normal color.”

“Yea. It's summer break so I dyed it. I'll fix it before going back to school.”

“How about we focus on the best phones and services you can offer us?”

The man grinned, nodding enthusiastically.

“Right. First I would like to state that Vodaphone provides a reliable 3G network the same as our competitors. Our latest flip phone model is the 902T released by Toshiba only two months ago.”

The man reached under the desk, pulling out a black phone. Grinning, the man handed over the phone to Kahlua. It had a square screen inset in the center of the top half and a white logo stenciled beneath it.

“The phone has ten megabytes of internal memory with a micro SD port for up to 256 more megabytes if you desire. This phone has software to browse the internet and a camera which can take pictures with a maximum resolution of 1200 by 1600 pixels. It comes with a charger and a battery which allows for up to three hours of active use and can last 360 hours on standby.”

While the man rambled about features, Kurumu scooted behind Kokoa for a better look at the phone. Kahlua had flipped it open, revealing another screen within which had a colorful splash. A blue bar with icons lined the bottom of this screen. There was a large directional button on the lower half of this phone which had two black buttons with white icons on each side. Beneath these buttons were three columns of more buttons. The top row side buttons had phone icons. The middle three rows had the numbers and hiragana while the last row had the star, pound and zero buttons.

“This phone is available in three different colors. We also have it available in silver and red.”

“I want a red one. Get a red one with me, Moka.”

“Could we see a red one?”

“Sure. I can bring over a box for the other two colors.”

Kahlua wagged the phone.

“Can I call someone with this right now?”

The clerk chuckled, shaking his head.

“That’s a display model. It doesn’t have a SIM card in it. If you would like a black one, I’ll get you a phone fresh out of the box.”

“Could you bring one of each?”

“Certainly. I will be back in a moment.”

The man nodded at them, scooting back in his chair. He got up and walked over to a door behind the three sales desks. He punched in some code on the buttons mounted beside the door before turning the handle down and disappearing into the back.

“What color are you thinking to get?”

Kurumu smiled at Moka.

“I don’t know. Probably silver or black.”

“You should do red too.”

“That depends on the red.”

“Yea, I’m thinking the same thing, Kokoa.”

“Red is always awesome.”

“I’m going to go with silver. Just like Mayu’s.”

The clerk returned from the back room, carrying three boxes in his arms. He promptly made his way back over to the desk, setting the boxes down in front of them. Kokoa immediately snatched up the red one with an eager sound of approval.

“These phones are compatible with all the plans we offer. We can wrap up the cost of these devices in a two year service agreement. There are initial costs, like setup fees and taxes which must be settled today, but nothing exorbitant.”

Ms. Fukuda smiled fishing a black clutch out of her suit jacket. She popped open the golden clasp, reaching in to pull out a silver credit card.

“I’m not terribly concerned with the price. I want to hear about your services.”

The man nodded, absently touching the back of his chair.

“Right. As far as plans go, I would recommend the family discount service. This plan allows up to five lines to be bundled under one plan, with all additional lines being charged at half the cost when talking or texting with another member on the plan.”

“You should get a phone, Mayu.”

“I don’t need another phone.”

“But it’s a family discount.”

Ms. Fukuda smiled at the clerk.

“I should be able to open the account under my name and give the four lines to these girls.”

“Correct. There’s nothing saying a number must be assigned to the person whom is accountable for the plan. Though I must say it is rather peculiar that your employer is having you do this.”

“I’ll be reimbursed. I do want to make it clear that three of these girls are attending a boarding school in Niigata. You do have coverage for that area, correct? I’d hate to open a plan with your company only to discover they can’t use their phones at all.”

“We have a reliable 3G network the same as our competitors.”

“Rumors are saying otherwise. If we have too much trouble, don’t think a cancellation fee will deter my boss from switching to KDDI or NTT Docomo.”

“I assure you, Ma’am. If we don’t have service there, none of our competitors will either.”

Ms. Fukuda grinned, handing over the credit card.

“And how much would a family discount plan cost?”

“That is highly dependent on usage.”

“Can we get a fixed rate for unlimited calls and text within our plan?”

“We do have a flat rate plan for family but only for calls. Video calls are better covered on the family discount plan, which includes free email services. The discount plan is five thousand yen a month. Video calls within the plan are charged at eighteen yen per minute while normal calls within plan would only cost five. Texts are charged at three yen per message up to 140 kilobytes. These costs double when contacting anyone outside the plan. I can give you a packet to show all the rates for data usage.”

“If you don’t mind. I imagine you also need my identification.”

Ms. Fukuda pulled out another card from her clutch, presenting it to the clerk. The man nodded, adding it to the credit card he was holding.

“Do you want to look over the packet first?”

“I was told to try your product out. At this point, the only questions are what plan you think is best for these four girls, and what color of phone they want.”

Kahlua set the display phone aside and grabbed the box with the silver phone image.

“I’m going with the silver.”

“I still don’t know.”

Kurumu regarded the display phone, thinking black went with everything.

“I think I’ll take the black one.”

“Aww. You should get red.”

The clerk chuckled, grabbing the box for the black phone.

“I’ll run a quick check and be back with some SIM cards.”

“Take your time.”

The man nodded to Ms. Fukuda, walking off with the box and her cards. He headed over to an unused desk in the back which was by a white phone mounted to the wall. Sitting down, he placed the box aside and tugged a drawer open. He pulled out a few squares, tossing them aside before grabbing the receiver of the mounted phone. He punched the buttons on the base while pressing the receiver to his ear.

“It might take him five to ten minutes to verify my credentials.”

“Why does he have to do that?”

“Mostly it’s checking my credit history to make sure I won’t run off with a bunch of phones.”

“Can we request a phone number?”

Ms. Fukuda smirked at Kokoa.

“You can, but it won’t mean they will have it. Most cell numbers start 090 followed by eight digits.”

“I’d do my birthday if they have it.”

“Why bother doing something as boring as that? I want it to be something cool.”

“I don’t really care what they give me.”

“That’s a pretty vase. Did Ms. Kiyoshi give it to you?”

Kurumu nodded at Kahlua, clutching the vase closer to her chest.

“What’s he doing to the phone?”

Kurumu glanced over to the clerk. He had the phone pinched between his shoulder and ear while his hands were busy with the black cellphone. He had popped off the back of it.

“He’s installing a SIM card.”

“What’s a SIM card?”

“It’s a little chip which helps the network recognize your phone. A cellphone can’t do much without it.”

Kurumu nodded as she watched the guy push a square onto the phone.

“Looks kind of big to me.”

Ms. Fukuda chuckled.

“That’s the battery. He already put the chip in before it.”

“Is he putting her phone together first?”

“He had hers in hand. Don’t worry. He’ll assemble the rest of yours in a bit.”

“Do the SIM cards have our numbers?”

Ms. Fukuda pursed her lips in contemplation.

“I don’t think so. I’ve had my number changed which didn’t require a new SIM card. It’s more like your number is assigned to that chip by the network.”

“I want him to do mine next.”

Kurumu smiled, resting her hand atop the pouting vampire’s head.

“Will I be able to use that phone when he brings it back?”

Ms. Fukuda smirked, shaking her head.

“No. After he clears me for an account, he still has to assign the numbers and install all the SIM cards. We’re going to be here for another half hour at least. That’s why he was in no hurry to make this young lady pick a color for her phone.”

Kokoa groaned, swatting away Kurumu’s hand.

“That long? But I’m hungry.”

Kurumu chuckled as she brought her other hand over to cradle the vase against her bosom, thankful that she had not slept in.

* * *

Kurumu sighed as she leaned her head against Moka’s shoulder. She held her vase in one hand and her phone in the other since she had quickly learned her short pockets disagreed with carrying her phone. She should have brought her purse. Moka was messing with the keys on her silver phone, trying to get a hang of where each hiragana character was located. Some were straightforward but others took a bit of experimentation. Her crimson tote rested on the bench against her thigh.

They were taking a break at a picnic table in a small clearing of the botanical gardens section of this park. A field of tall grass with flowers was across the nearest brick pathway. The bathroom pavilion they had used a few minutes ago was by this field off to the right. Across the field stretching above the trees was the Ferris wheel they had taken a ride in earlier. This city park also had a small zoo section which Kokoa had been super excited about. She had pestered Ms. Fukuda a good five minutes about buying a couple kangaroos for the Estate.

Bells sounded from the top of a nearby structure off to their left on this side of the brick pathway. Kurumu glanced up, noting this sleek brown tower had clocks mounted on four sides facing each direction. The hands and the bells declared it was four in the afternoon.

It was an interesting tower. Four painted steel pillars rose up in the corners, coming closer together as the six sections of the towers diminished. These brown pillars came together at the topmost platform with the four bronze bells hanging down from the center.

The first four sections of this tower were octagonal. The bottom section was plated with marble stone while the next was brown painted steel with black vents on the four sides not blocked by the steel pillars. The next section diminished in size and was finished with white tiles. Above this was a slightly wider section which intermingled brown steel and what probably was white wood. The silver trimmed clocks were mounted at the apex of these white sections.

“When do you think we'll leave?”

Moka favored her a smile before putting away her phone.

“Probably before five.”

Kurumu lifted off Moka's shoulder to regard the tower. It had a semicircle stone barrier about it. This barrier raised to about knee height in the center while tapering to nothing at the ends. There were six evenly spaced metal rectangles with a floral weave which sort of resembled the back of a chair mounted atop this barrier. Between each of these backs were four of black iron swirly designs which stood about half that height.

“I hope she doesn't think we need to eat before heading back. I'm still stuffed.”

Around one they had finally left the phone store to eat lunch at a fancy restaurant which had taken forever. It had been almost two thirty when they had arrived here. Since they had parked on the zoo side, they had spent the first hour gawking at animals.

“Why didn't you leave that in the car?”

Kurumu smiled, holding the vase closer to her chest.

“Are you upset?”

“Kurumu.”

“I'm sorry. You probably wanted to do more than a Ferris wheel ride.”

“It's not that.”

“I guess we also did the merry go round.”

“Are you really okay, Kurumu?”

“I'm not going to say Lina World was fantastic, but this place is clearly meant for little kids.”

“That's an illusion, Kurumu.”

Kurumu stiffened. She glanced down and confirmed she was still holding a vase with pretty roses. She set her phone on the table so she could arrange the flowers.

“What are you talking about?”

Moka gently touched her shoulder.

“I don't think Kokoa has noticed, but when Kahlua asked you about it, for a moment I thought I saw something else. Something black without flowers.”

Kurumu smiled softly, caressing the crimson petals.

“You're just imagining things. These poor flowers would wilt away to nothing if I left them in a hot car for hours. I can't let that happen.”

“Can I hold it for you?”

Kurumu glanced up at Moka. In theory she could hold the illusion if she was touching Moka like Ms. Kiyoshi had done for her passport. But Kurumu had no practice doing that.

“No.”

Moka's eyes wavered with a sudden sorrow. She pulled away, bringing a hand over her mouth.

“I'm so sorry, Kurumu. I… I’m so sorry.”

Kurumu struggled with her emotions as she clutched the urn to her chest.

“You weren't supposed to tell.”

Moka cried quietly as Kurumu focused on her breathing. She glanced at the urn, sighing at the familiar heartache. She closed her eyes, remembering that this was not real. That what she held was a pretty vase of flowers. It was a special gift from mommy which she had to take good care of. Despite the tinge of sadness, this was a truth she could bear.

“See. Such pretty flowers.”

Moka sniffled, wiping the tears from her cheeks.

“She’s sorry. But she doesn’t understand why. I don’t either.”

“What are you talking about?”

Moka hesitated to respond.

“Is Mother making you hide this?”

The inquiry surprised Kurumu enough to break the illusion.

“No. It’s… I can’t share this. I’m going to ask Yukari for help. Ms. Kiyoshi said illusion spells from a witch are more permanent than anything I can do.”

“Kurumu.”

Kurumu smiled, caressing the urn. With a thought she perfectly replaced it with the vase once more.

“It does nobody any good to talk about this, Moka. Nothing can change what happened.”

“But that’s so lonely.”

Kurumu shrugged as all of her darkest memories swirled about in her mind.

“Some things you can forget. If I wanted to, I could make everyone forget Yukari was raped.”

“Don’t say stuff like that!”

“What good does that memory do for anyone? Sure, Yukari was annoyed that I stole her memories of it. But if I had been smarter, I could have wiped Satsuki, Rubi and Yukari’s parents clean of the incident. No stupid doctor visits to clue her in to what happened. It would have been better if she had never known.”

“You can’t do stuff like that, Kurumu.”

“Why not?”

“Because I never want to forget the people I care about.”

Kurumu smiled softly, clutching the vase to her chest.

“Moka. I have no intentions of making everyone forget about my mother.”

Moka paused with a confused look.

“I don’t understand. What are you planning to do about this then?”

“Eventually I was going to have Ms. Kiyoshi notify me of mommy dying at work. She was thinking we should wait at least until the cultural festival.”

“So until then you wanted Yukari and me to act like nothing happened.”

A chime sounded from the table. Kurumu grabbed her phone and flipped it open. She guided the cursor about with the big button to open the text. She smirked.

“Ms. Fukuda wants to know where we are.”

Kurumu methodically pushed the buttons to find the correct hiragana to inform Ms. Fukuda about being at the clocktower near the botanical gardens. This was quite the tedious process which had Kurumu thinking it would have been faster to call.

Moka sighed, pulling her phone back out of her tote.

“I’m going to text my mother.”

Kurumu frowned as she hit the send button for her message.

“What for?”

“Because she’s my mother.”

“She scolded Kokoa for calling her.”

“A text is different. She can respond to it whenever wants to.”

Kurumu decided against throwing in the likelihood that Mrs. Shuzen would ignore the text entirely. She smiled as Moka worked her buttons.

“What will you text her?”

“I’m telling her that I love her and want to spend more time with her.”

That would definitely get ignored. Kurumu sighed as she leaned her head against Moka’s shoulder again. Her phone chimed with the arrival of a new text. Kurumu lifted her phone screen, using her thumb on the big button to open the message.

“They are at the Ocean’s Seven getting ice cream by the animal museum. Do you know where that is?”

Moka shrugged, putting her phone away in her tote.

“I think that was by the merry go round. Do you want to join them?”

Kurumu scooted off Moka to send a quick text agreeing to be there. At least as quick as she could manage. For a second she thought of using both hands but realized the phone was small and a second hand would not help in the slightest.

“Yea. I’m guessing they’re done and don’t have anything better to do.”

Kurumu sent the text and got up from the bench. She started for the nearest brick pathway with Moka quickly catching up to her and matching her stride.

“What happened to your mother?”

Kurumu glanced at Moka as she stepped over a stone curb onto the brick pathway. She started following the path in the direction of the clocktower, guessing a path heading back to the Ferris wheel was correct.

“I didn’t ask for details. I only know she died in the night. It was after I went to bed on my birthday.”

Kurumu clutched the vase to her chest, taking in a deep breath.

“I felt her die. It was really hard. I didn’t understand what was wrong and Yukari helped ease the pain with healing spells. We both wrote it off as worry over Mizore running out on us.”

Kurumu paused as they followed this curving path about the field of tall grass and flowers. A trail broke off to the left but they ignored it. Bushes and trees rose up on the other side of the curb. Some of the sections had holes chiseled in them, as if to drain water off the brick path.

“At least Yukari did. I never felt right about it. There was this painful need to be with my mother. I think Yukari called me a baby at least four times that day.”

Kurumu sighed.

“This will mess her up. But I need her, so I can’t hide it from her.”

“Yukari will be fine. I’m more worried about the notion of sharing a room with her.”

Kurumu smirked.

“Perhaps you can comfort her for me.”

“I’d rather not.”

The brick path dumped into a black paved walkway. A row of drain grates lined the end of the brick path. Uncertain of where to go, Kurumu followed Moka off to the left. There was a wooden bridge over a small stream off to the right of this paved trail. On the other side of that bridge was a bunch of trees and some buildings. She guessed one of them was their destination.

“The bathhouse was the first place I took Yukari when we explored all I could do with Lilith’s Eye. It must have crossed my mind, seeing all of us naked when I used the Eye for your mother.”

“She said that was strange. That she was someone else and had to struggle to regain her identity in order for you to notice her. It took three tries for Mother to break free from your memories.”

“I was confused. Those memories were so very real once more. I wanted to hold onto mommy. I wanted another chance for her to understand me.”

“She still hasn’t figured out what Mother’s goal had been.”

Kurumu smiled as they walked by the dirt path that wandered off and across the bridge. There was a stone bridge a little further up which looked like the paved path crossed.

“Maybe we are overthinking this. Maybe she just wanted to see her Moka again.”

“That would be nice. But I was never her favorite.”

Kurumu smiled, unsure if Mrs. Shuzen had a favorite. Looking back at her phone, she absently scrolled through her short contact list of nine numbers. She had the three Ms. Kiyoshi had given her and Ms. Fukuda had shared Ms. Juunan’s and Mrs. Shuzen’s numbers along with her own. Kurumu doubted she would ever have a reason to call Mrs. Shuzen, but had felt obligated to include it in case the vampire contacted her. She had also included Kahlua’s number because it would have been too awkward to decline Kahlua’s eager request.

“Do you think Ms. Fukuda has the numbers of all the succubi women working for your mother?”

Kurumu drifted to the right as they turned down the paved path which crossed the bridge.

“She probably has the ones she works the most with.”

“Do you think it’s safe to have a phone with a contact list that is mostly succubi?”

Moka nodded as they crossed this bridge which was wide enough for the passage of a small vehicle. This bridge had a raised stone curb on both sides with white metal railing between squat concrete pillars. A stone ledge lined the top of the railing and pillars which stood only as high as Kurumu’s thigh.

“It’s only a list of names and numbers. I doubt Ms. Fukuda has only succubi in her contact list.”

Kurumu smiled, shaking aside the moment of paranoia. Obviously Ms. Fukuda would have more contacts than what Kurumu had. She might even have human contacts in her list. Kurumu would have to take the time to diversify her contact list, starting with the numbers of those in the newspaper and film clubs. Maybe not Oyanagi’s though.

Having crossed the bridge, the path was lined by small bushes. A bamboo fence lined a dirt path off to the left. Further up on the right was a large A frame building with glass walls between white concrete pillars. The panes were held in black steel framing. There was seating inside and on the exterior porch beneath a canopy off to the right of the building. A small paved path drifted over to a short flight of steps which preceded this porch. Glass double doors for the interior were recessed in a concrete enclosure.

“I think that’s the restaurant.”

Kurumu shrugged, having no clue. They walked by the path for the porch. Further up was a set of tiled steps which got onto another porch which flanked this side of the rest of the building. It was like this A frame section connected with another A frame for an L shape building. There was a tiled handicap accessible ramp on the left side of the seating area defined by a wooden fence lined with bushes.

As they came closer to the tiled steps, Kurumu noticed the long brick building off to the left had a sign above the doors declaring it was the animal museum. They obviously were in the right place since the glass panes about the double doors of the building on their right had posters of kids holding ice cream cones. She followed Moka up the steps, wondering if they should find the others before going inside.

“There you two are.”

Kurumu smiled in relief as Ms. Fukuda popped out of the double doors next to the handicap ramp. She clipped across the tiles to the other set of double doors, tugging one open for them. Kurumu needed no further prompting to duck inside the air conditioned space.

There was not much of a line. Two young men in red shirts worked behind a counter with a painted relief of zoo animals. Behind the workers pinned against a soffit in the ceiling was pictures and prices of the items they had available. They had frankfurters, takoyaki, fries, chicken bits, meat sticks and ice cream. They also had curry, ramen, fried chicken and miso soup.

“We’re just getting ice cream, right?”

Ms. Fukuda nodded, gesturing at the back of the line.

“This park closes at five. I shall inform Mr. Nagi that we shall be back at the Estate for a late dinner.”

Kurumu nodded, aware that Mr. Nagi left the barrier every other hour to check messages.

“Do you have the number for Ms. Ohno? I was told she would be our contact when we went back to Yokai Academy.”

“I can text you that number later. I was on the phone with Ms. Kiyoshi before texting you. She’s still in Itami, waiting for her plane to start boarding. I’m sure she wouldn’t mind a call from you.”

Kurumu smiled, glancing at her phone.

“Could you hold my vase while I make that call?”

Ms. Fukuda chuckled, slipping her phone in the pocket of her suit jacket.

“I suppose I would have to take something off your hands for you to handle your ice cream.”

Kurumu handed the vase over, pleased that the illusion remained intact. The woman grinned, gesturing at the line before she popped the golden clasps of her clutch apart with her thumb.

“Order your treats, girls.”

Moka stepped up to the young man behind the counter and offered a pleasant smile.

“I would like a vanilla ice cream cone.”

“Chocolate for me.”

“Just the two cones, sir.”

The man bowed his head slightly as he pressed buttons on the register.

“Four sixty yen.”

While holding the vase, Ms. Fukuda fished out a five hundred yen coin and handed it over to Moka whom passed it over to the attendant. The young man rung up the amount which caused the register drawer to slide out. He tossed the coin in and fetched their change, handing over the four coins which Ms. Fukuda dumped in her clutch before closing it up and stuffing it in her other suit jacket pocket. The man wandered off to the silver, soft serve machine.

“You should call her now. I’m sure you can manage holding your cone and phone.”

Kurumu grinned as the young man started filling a tan cone full of vanilla sweetness. She flipped her phone open and scrolled down her contact list. She selected Ms. Kiyoshi’s number and pressed the call. Bringing the phone up to her ear, she listened to it ring while the man finished up with Moka’s cone.

“Hello?”

“Ms. Kiyoshi.”

“Who’s this?”

“It’s me. Kurono Kurumu.”

The woman laughed on the other end.

“Sorry. And here I had her text me your number and I forgot to save it in my contacts.”

“I wanted to thank you again for all the help. This would have been much harder without you here.”

“Thanks. I had a little chat with Anzu when I got here.”

“Anzu?”

“Ms. Aimai. She’ll see about finding you a yunomi for Itami. I can’t make a whole lot of promises though. I doubt anyone has thought about collecting a yunomi for every prefecture. Even disregarding the mess of Hokkaido, there’s more than forty of them. Who needs forty teacups?”

“Miss.”

Looking up, Kurumu nodded as she grabbed her cone filled with chocolate pleasure.

“This way, ladies.”

Kurumu followed after Ms. Fukuda.

“Ms. Kurono?”

“Sorry. Distracted. We have ice cream.”

“Thought the call might have dropped. Anyways, don’t forget to pick one up while you’re in Kumamoto. If any place is going to have that prefectural stuff you’re looking for, it would be the capital.”

“I’ll be sure to remind Ms. Fukuda.”

“I’ll let you go so you can enjoy your ice cream.”

Kurumu felt guilty for calling Ms. Kiyoshi at such an inopportune time. Before the apology came out, she remembered Ms. Fukuda had encouraged it. Kurumu smiled as she noticed they were nearing a wooden table with Kahlua and Kokoa seated in green cushioned chairs.

“Thank you again, Ms. Kiyoshi. I’ll be sure to call.”

“Okay then. You take care.”

Kurumu nodded as she arrived at the table. She lingered behind the chair, waiting for the line to go dead. As Moka and Ms. Fukuda took their seats, Kurumu waited a couple more moments before checking the phone. Smiling, she closed it up and placed it on the table before taking her seat.

“So what is it you’re supposed to remind me about?”

“Do you know of any gift shops which might carry prefectural trinkets? I have a cup from Niigata with markings on it to signify it’s from Niigata and a similar one for Yamagata. Ms. Kiyoshi called them yunomi and I was hoping that I might be able to add Kumamoto to my small collection.”

Ms. Fukuda pondered that for a moment.

“I might know of a place. Now hurry before that ice cream melts.”

Kurumu needed no encouragement to attend to her sweets.

* * *

Kurumu had mixed feelings about her most recent acquisition. On a positive note, it was a small beige glass with the Kumamoto flag and name on it. But it was a shot glass, less than a third of the size of her other yunomi. They unfortunately had lacked the time to drive about Kumamoto looking for other gift shops that might have offered a better alternative.

The two hour drive to the Estate had taken them through the new town of Misato. Apparently Niigata was not the only prefecture combining municipalities. In an effort to reduce debts caused by minor local governments, the humans were merging villages and towns to diminish the number of governments they had to support. This was the third major attempt by the humans, the first one being under the Meiji era in which seventy thousand claimed villages had been reduced to sixteen thousand. The second attempt had been in the fifties by which point the humans had already been down to ten thousand. By the sixties, this number had been reduced to thirty five hundred. Presently the number was around two thousand with the hopes that it could be reduced to one thousand.

When they had arrived at seven thirty, they had carried their recent acquisitions up to their rooms. Ms. Fukuda had waited for them to start eating dinner before moving the butsudan into Moka's suite. She had placed mommy’s urn inside the butsudan and had drawn a black sheet over it to make it less conspicuous. After dinner Kurumu had moved her belongings out of Kokoa’s suite before changing into her pajamas for the night.

They were presently gathered in the lounge. The maids of the Estate had tended to her laundry in her absence, so Kurumu had been able to wear her black chemise. She had encouraged Moka to wear that long, sleeveless black nightgown so they could match. Being a quarter to nine, Moka was trying her best to mask her yawns and sit upright on the couch next to Kurumu.

Kokoa whom was sitting on Kurumu's right was wearing a silky, yellow chemise. She had gotten Tara's permission to take off her sling before coming down to join them. She huffed over being excessively babied, certain that she could have taken the sling off this morning.

They were waiting on the arrival of Mrs. Shuzen. Around seven she had called Ms. Fukuda to declare her desire to speak with them before retiring for the night. Kahlua suspected it was something concerning her wedding. The eldest daughter was sitting by herself dressed in a thin white slip which betrayed everything despite how much tan skin it covered.

“The kitchen is cleaned up, Ms. Fukuda. We will be heading out.”

Ms. Fukuda was standing by the fireplace still wearing her suit jacket. She turned to regard Tara whom had appeared at the doorway, wearing the familiar black and crimson maid attire.

“Please wait. I wanted to call Ishiko.”

Tara smiled at Kokoa whom was leaning over the side of the couch with an expectant gaze.

“It is rather late, Lady Kokoa. You should call your friend tomorrow.”

“Can I spend the night at your place?”

Tara frowned, glancing at Ms. Fukuda whom only offered a shrug.

“Why not indulge her? If Mother needs her for tomorrow, you will be coming back as you always do.”

“It is my brother's home. I am in no position to grant her request.”

Kahlua smirked.

“And he is in no position to deny Mother's request. Inform him to wait here for Mother's decision on the matter before you scamper off to the carcass of our old home.”

“I shall inform him.”

Tara nodded politely before walking out of sight. There was a short silence that followed.

“I wonder what time Tsukune and the others will arrive.”

“Probably the same time as we did when we flew in from Sendai. It's Ishiko and the rest of my girls that I don't have a clue about.”

Kurumu nodded, recalling that their plane had arrived around two in the afternoon. With the three hour drive from the airport, Tsukune and Yukari would arrive here before dinner. That felt like a lot of time in which she had nothing to do.

“Do you think I should get a maid outfit like the one Ms. Tara wears?”

Kokoa's eyes brightened up as she grabbed Kurumu by the shoulder.

“We totally should! Not that the one I gave you isn't cute and proper but it's not the same as the official uniform. I know Ms. Tara owns more than one so it only makes sense if you had another.”

“That shouldn't be difficult. That woman whom shares our Uncle's bed is the family seamstress.”

Kurumu glanced at Kahlua whom had a pleasant smile. It was difficult to say if that remark had carried any disdain.

“Does she make clothes for the whole family?”

“Mostly mending but she does do requests. Perhaps I can convince Mayu to get sized up. I'm certain she would make a pretty maid in my service.”

Ms. Fukuda smirked, crossing her arms below her bosom.

“I think I'll pass on your twisted fantasies.”

“I promise to be a good master to you.”

“This should not be a shock to you, but I prefer male company when it comes to pleasure.”

“I don't mind sharing you with Lord Fujisaki.”

Ms. Fukuda sighed, glancing over to the open door.

“I'm not resigning my position to become your plaything.”

“Maybe Mother will give you to me like a wedding present.”

“I'm not hers to give.”

“Offer to spy on Lord Fujisaki for her.”

“That is way too dangerous. If she wanted anyone to spy on him, she'd have you do it.”

“Why would I do that? Once married, I have no reason to remain attached to this household.”

“I won't be able to challenge you ever again.”

Kahlua smiled, turning her attention to Kokoa.

“We could still have fun together. Pledge yourself to me.”

“No way!”

“Despite all of her hypocrisies, Mother does adhere to some vampire traditions.”

“I think her approach has been quite refreshing.”

All attention turned to Nagi whom had arrived at the door. He bowed slightly.

“I understand a young lady wishes to spend the night in my humble household. I have no objection and am certain my wife will enjoy having a guest over for a change.”

“Can I ready my things for tomorrow?”

Nagi chuckled with a shake of his head.

“We should wait for word from Lady Gyokuro. She might have need of you.”

“How much longer must we wait?”

Nagi smiled at Kahlua, offering a slight shrug.

“I only know what Ms. Fukuda told me. Lady Shuzen could arrive here at any moment.”

Kahlua sighed, relaxing back in the cushions of her armchair. There was a long silence that followed which was marked by the sounds of a clock ticking away the seconds. It was an extravagant clock with golden trim about a cherry wood finish standing off to the side of the fireplace. The arm clicked up and bells chimed out the ninth hour in a soothing yet definitive manner.

Kurumu smiled when Moka leaned her shoulder against hers. Moka's eyes were fluttering slowly while her head drooped. Moka lazily covered a yawn, straightening up so their shoulders stopped touching.

Nagi turned at the sound of the front door. Mrs. Shuzen walked through, wearing a lush green suit jacket over a plum blouse with black buttons. Her glossy black heels clipped the floor as she approached Nagi. Her hips confined in a tight black skirt moved in a smooth, sensuous manner.

“I see you have all my daughters gathered. You may go, Mr. Nagi.”

He bowed his head slightly as Mrs. Shuzen walked by him into the room.

“The young Lady Kokoa has requested to stay with my family for the evening.”

Mrs. Shuzen paused, turning her gaze upon an expectant Kokoa.

“I don’t have a reason to deny her request. You can have her the whole day if that is what she wishes.”

Kokoa’s eyes widened.

“Can I?”

“I have nothing special for you to do at your sister’s wedding. Kahlua and I will be quite busy these next couple of days and your friends won’t arrive till Thursday afternoon.”

Kokoa popped out of the couch onto her feet. She grinned at her mother, jumping forward with a clear intent to embrace only to be stopped with a firm palm pressed to her head.

“Manners, Kokoa.”

Kokoa quickly fell back a step. She let her arms hang down at her sides as she bowed politely.

“Thank you, Mother.”

“Good. Inform Ms. Tara that her services won’t be needed tomorrow.”

“I will, Lady Shuzen.”

“Go fetch your things, Kokoa.”

“Yes, Mother.”

Kokoa marched out of the room. Nagi bowed once more, retreating from the room and closing the door.

“Now to more pressing matters. Ms. Fukuda. You shall accompany us to Iromori tomorrow. We have final arrangements to be made at our venues and a rehearsal.”

“Yes, Madame President.”

“Mother. I’m sure you are aware of my blood claim on Mayu.”

Mrs. Shuzen turned a glare upon Kahlua.

“And what of it?”

Kahlua smiled brightly.

“I was hoping you could assign her to me.”

“I think you would prefer your friend to remain alive.”

Kahlua’s smile lost most of its feeling.

“Must you always resort to such tricks?”

“Yes. It’s the most effective way to achieve the best outcome.”

Kahlua sighed.

“And this best outcome requires my marriage.”

Mrs. Shuzen paused. She bowed her head slightly.

“I am sorry, Daughter. I do feel some failure in your shortcomings.”

“If you had any honor you would have presented Akua as the true Eldest Daughter instead of protecting her with a fake claim about her death.”

“You were defeated in a battle for your hand in marriage just as I was by your father. You will honor that tradition as I have.”

“Why? So I can birth unwanted children like you?”

Mrs. Shuzen smirked.

“Such a feisty remark. We can have this conversation again about how we hate our children after you have given birth to your first.”

Kahlua stood up, her body trembling with emotion. She bowed her head slightly with her clenched fists at her sides.

“I shall retire for the evening, Mother.”

Mrs. Shuzen nodded, but held a hand up when Kahlua took her first step.

“We will be having breakfast in Iromori. That means we shall leave the Estate no later than six. Go with her, Ms. Fukuda.”

“Yes, Madame President.”

Mrs. Shuzen quietly waited for the two women to exit the room. She turned to regard Kurumu and Moka with a blank expression. The seconds ticked by loudly as the clock hands steadily advanced. Kurumu smiled meekly under Mrs. Shuzen's scrutiny, wondering if she should stand. She glanced aside at Moka, whom was nodding off.

“Not a single one of them show respect.”

Mrs. Shuzen clapped her hands loudly, startling Moka.

“Stand up, child.”

Moka sheepishly got to her feet as Kurumu did the same.

“She's tired, Mrs. Shuzen.”

“I'm aware of her situation, Ms. Kurono. She should count herself lucky that I had all of their numbers saved in my contacts after Kokoa's call, else that text about love and spending time would have been highly questionable. I appreciate the sentiment, but lack the resources to do it justice.”

Kurumu frowned without any understanding for this odd woman.

“Was that all you wanted to say to her?”

“No. I am taking the two of you to the Garden.”

Moka grabbed the side of Kurumu's chemise at her hip. Her eyes were wide.

“Wait! She doesn't want that!”

“Must all my daughters insist on troubling me? This is not a negotiation, child.”

“No! It's not safe!”

“I will be leaving you in your sister's care.”

Kurumu fumbled with comprehending the situation, placing a steadying hand on Moka.

“Hold up. Isn't the Garden where you're keeping Alucard?”

“We can't go near that place!”

Mrs. Shuzen smirked at Moka's panic.

“Are you afraid Akua will try to revive Alucard?”

Moka let go of Kurumu's chemise, clutching her fist to her chest. She glanced aside.

“I don't know. It's not right.”

“Right or wrong is irrelevant. I believe this course of action is for the best.”

“But you will be spending the day in Iromori. What's the point of taking us to the Garden?”

“I will be able to eat dinner at the Garden with you. I hope by then the two of you will convince that stubborn girl to finally answer my questions.”

“But I don’t want this.”

Mrs. Shuzen stared at Moka.

“I distinctly recall her wanting to speak with Akua. I am giving her the chance.”

Moka paused, touching her rosary.

“That was before you mentioned Alucard was in the Garden. She is also concerned about your plans to bring Tsukune here.”

Mrs. Shuzen smirked.

“You are overly protective of this doll, child. I am taking you to Akua before relieving you of this burden.”

“No! I won't let you do this!”

Mrs. Shuzen rolled her eyes.

“And what do you intend to do? Your adrenaline might keep you awake another half hour at best. I don't need you conscious to take you to the garden.”

Kurumu snapped out of her shock. She grabbed Moka's hand, tugging the girl to follow as she quickly moved for the door.

“Are you planning to abandon your mother again, Ms. Kurono?”

That cut through Kurumu as she reached for the door. Her hand balled into a fist.

“You can't leave the grounds of the Estate without one of the devices which allow you to cross barriers. It's time for my daughter to stop running away.”

As Kurumu's heart ached from the harsh words, she regarded Moka.

“And what will you do with her rosary?”

“As I have no use for it, I plan to give it to Akua. Maybe she can kill Alucard with it. If you are correct about Lord Fujisaki's intentions, then he would have no further reason to pursue Moka.”

Kurumu choked on her frustration as she let go of Moka’s hand.

“So that’s it? You plan to discard her?!”

“That doll is not alive, Ms. Kurono. I regret that you’ve become attached to it, but I hope you continue to be of help to my daughters.”

Kurumu trembled with emotions as she pointed at Moka.

“This doll said she loved you and wanted to spend more time with you. Today.”

Mrs. Shuzen stared at her impassively.

“And what would you have me do, Ms. Kurono? Do you think Akasha wanted her daughter to remain trapped inside a prison for the rest of her life?”

It hurt. She was so angry and frustrated but she could not deny the cold logic. The only response she could think of was a declaration of Moka’s wants being more important but she knew where that would go if she voiced that.

“Why must you be like this?”

“Because I know no other way. I hope you understand that if you fail to convince Akua to willingly share her secrets with me, that I will be forced to use your Lilith’s Eye to get my answers.”

“No. I won’t do that.”

“You don’t have a choice, Ms. Kurono. As a ward of the Shuzen Estate, I can hand your care over to any family member I please. If you wish to continue your education at Yokai Academy, you will make use of your Lilith’s Eye if I require it.”

“I think Kokoa would dislike that.”

“I think I can convince Kokoa to do as I please.”

“Mother. It’s not safe. If Akua is unwilling, she won’t hesitate to harm Kurumu.”

“Then I suggest the two of you do your best to convince her to be reasonable. You want to know why she attacked Akasha as much as I do. It can’t be a case of suddenly remembering to do her job. There had to have been plenty of opportunities over the course of the year to accomplish her task.”

“Can I… can I be with Tsukune?”

Kurumu’s heart twisted at the innocent request.

“Before you give me to Akua, could I be with him? He was my first real friend. Along with Kurumu, Tora, Ginei and Yukari. I would like to see them all before I go.”

Mrs. Shuzen regarded Moka. She walked over, slipping between them to open the door.

“We can discuss that at a later time. Right now you should be focused on how you will deal with Akua. Follow me up to my room before someone has to carry you.”

As Mrs. Shuzen strolled out into the large room, Kurumu took Moka’s hand. Sharing a reluctant smile, they started down this path together.


	13. Floating Garden

Warmth enveloped Kurumu in the darkness. Distant chatter tugged at her consciousness, demanding her attention. A warm body was pressed to her back and her left breast was held loosely in the hand of an arm draped over her side. As her eyes fluttered open, she felt her hot breath upon her cheeks. A black pillow came into focus mere centimeters from her face.

She heard the voices better. One sounded vaguely familiar while the other was cuter and higher pitched. The two distinct voices were conversing in a foreign language within this room. Kurumu drifted her hand beneath the thin, silver sheet to caress the other upon her breast. She smiled softly, certain this slender hand upon her belonged to Moka.

Grabbing the hand gently, she guided it down to her hip. Shifting upon the soft mattress, Kurumu slipped free of the warmth. She drew the blanket aside as she scooted up to a seated position. Wispy curtains of sheer black fabric hung down the sides of this canopy bed, darkening this space. An ebony nightstand flanked this side of the bed.

There had not been much of a warning or explanation last night. They had followed Mrs. Shuzen into her suite and she had left them for a moment to fetch something from her bedroom. When she had come back, she had instructed Moka to hold her sleeve and for Kurumu to take Moka's other hand. Then the woman had slipped on something like a ring. The world had popped into an array of colors and in the next instant they were at the Garden.

Moka had collapsed against Kurumu upon arrival. It was like the magic nature of the trip had sapped Moka of all the adrenaline keeping her upright. While Kurumu struggled to keep Moka off the ground, Mrs. Shuzen had ventured off to find some workers to carry Moka to this room. Naturally Kurumu had remained with Moka, having fallen asleep after at least an hour of waiting for an audience.

The familiar voice laughed and the cute voice said something firm in response. Kurumu crawled to the side of the bed, pushing the drape aside. The room beyond had smooth, beige ceiling and tan walls. It was bathed in a soft glow. She stepped gingerly upon the cool, gray tiled floor.

There was not much space on this side of the bed. Kurumu crept over to the foot, grabbing the poster as she looked about. Two girls were seated on a silver couch which faced a flat panel television mounted on the far wall. There was a door in the corner of that far wall which opened into a restroom Kurumu had used last night. She felt no need to use it now.

Off to the left in the center of the room was the door which led out into a corridor. Last night there had been a man stationed out there whom had not protested when she had stepped out of the room for a moment. He had merely advised against wandering the compound dressed as she was.

There was not much else to this room. Kurumu drifted over to the couch, noting the closer girl had shoulder length, ebony locks which were gathered at each side in cute dog tails. It reminded Kurumu of the Aori girl from Moka's new homeroom. The girl was wearing a sleeveless indigo cheongsam with golden trim about the collar.

Her attention was fixed on her indigo handheld. It was different from the DS handheld Tanboshi owned which had a top screen which folded down on a bottom screen. The label under the screen identified this was a Gameboy Advance. This girl was playing some colorful game with balls of fluff running about and sucking up enemies. Her handheld was linked to her companion's white device. She spoke again in that cute, serious tone, working the gray buttons with her thumbs.

Kurumu's breath caught in her chest upon realizing whom this other girl with the long, reddish plum tresses was. Deshi from her homeroom looked different with her hair unbound. She was dressed in a similar cheongsam, though hers was a pristine white with black trim, oddly matching her handheld.

“What are you doing here?”

Deshi glanced up at her. Her narrow, canary yellow eyes closed as she favored Kurumu with a sly smile.

“Playing game.”

Kurumu fought back the urge to smack the girl upside the head. She took a deep breath.

“Deshi. Do you realize where you are?”

Deshi shrugged, turning her attention back to her game.

“In room with friends.”

Kurumu shook her head as she walked about the edge of the couch. These dresses were much sexier than the one she owned. Instead of hugging the hips and stretching down to the thighs, these garments had long, hemmed slits reaching up to the waist on each side. With how much pale skin was exposed, it was blatant that neither girl was wearing panties. A floral pattern started at the top of the slit, stretching down the front to an embroidered hem at their ankles.

“Is your friend Akua Shuzen?”

The other girl looked up with eyes of a deep purple hue. The chime on her portable brought her gaze back down as she spoke something foreign to Deshi. Deshi giggled, offering a response before working diligently on the buttons. The girl said something else which Deshi replied with a comment which included Kurumu's name. This carried on for a couple more brief exchanges which frustrated Kurumu.

“Does she not speak Japanese?”

Deshi giggled, responding to the other girl. The girl replied, sitting up straighter which made it apparent that she was at least the same height as Deshi and possibly taller. Deshi giggled again, speaking rapidly in the foreign language which the other girl curtly answered.

“Deshi.”

“Yes?”

Kurumu sighed as the two continued fooling on their games.

“This isn't much of a game at this point. Mrs. Shuzen brought us to the Garden to speak with Akua. You being here clearly shows that you have been working for Moka's sister all this time.”

“Maybe coincidence.”

“What other reason could you possibly have to be here?”

“Game hard to play by self. Needed friend.”

“And by some happy coincidence that friend happens to be Akua Shuzen?”

“You noisy. Quiet, quiet.”

Kurumu glanced at the owner of that cute voice. She sounded young. This girl was no more developed than Deshi, which did give Kurumu pause. She looked nothing like Moka or Kahlua.

“Could you introduce me to your friend, Deshi?”

“Am Shuzen Akua.”

Kurumu sighed, feeling that had been rather anticlimactic.

“Did you speak with Mrs. Shuzen last night?”

“Yes.”

“So you know why we are here.”

“Know why Moka here. Not why you here.”

Kurumu sighed as this cute woman continued to play that game without looking up.

“I guess she figures I can be more convincing.”

Deshi giggled, saying something in Chinese to Akua. Akua laughed pleasantly with a shake of her head.

“Always want answer. Where Issa? How Akasha die? Who hire me? Why Alucard wake? Question, question, question. Not any matter.”

Akua looked up at her with a deepness in her eyes.

“Protect Moka. That matter.”

Deshi squealed something in Chinese and Akua gasped as she quickly mashed the buttons. She let out the most adorable of groans and lowered her Gameboy.

“You kill Kirby.”

“What’s a Kirby?”

“Don’t know? You live in hole?”

Kurumu smiled sheepishly.

“Video games are not my thing.”

Akua turned to Deshi and said something in Chinese. Deshi responded and they both giggled. Akua said something else and the two continued a lengthy discussion. Kurumu felt so insecure about this whole exchange, wishing she understood them. The only Chinese words she knew were from cartoons she had seen during her early childhood days which consisted of simple phrases like hello and I love you.

“What are the two of you saying?”

Deshi turned a wide grin.

“Talk about Kirby. Akua thinks him a vampire.”

“Kirby is vampire. He get special power by eat enemy. Like vampire.”

“You silly. Kirby too cute for vampire.”

“I am vampire. More cute than Kirby.”

“He die too easy. Kirby weakling.”

“Game too easy, Kirby hold back.”

“Continue play?”

Akua sighed, setting her handheld down on the couch between them.

“No. Take break. Wake Moka.”

Kurumu nodded enthusiastically, hoping that meant these two would avoid long discussions in a foreign language. Dealing with Mr. Nagamushi’s ridiculous English lectures was torture enough.

The girls stood up, confirming Kurumu’s suspicions that Akua was taller, though not by much. Akua was shorter than Moka without a doubt and probably shorter than Ms. Kiyoshi. As Kurumu followed the girls over to the bed, she realized that this young woman whom easily could be mistaken for a first year high school student was twenty three years old.

Akua pulled back the drapes to tie them off with a ribbon at each poster on this side of the bed. Smiling the vampire turned and sat down next to Moka’s shoulder. She reached over to stroke her fingers across Moka’s cheek.

“So pretty. She sleep so long. After eight.”

“Is it?”

Deshi giggled at her, walking over to the front poster and leaning her back to the wall. She cocked her head and grinned, stretching her arms up over her head.

“We ate breakfast at seven and then come here. You both sleep soundly. Play game to pass time.”

“Why you here?”

“I’m supposed to convince you to talk or Mrs. Shuzen will have me make you talk.”

Akua laughed beautifully.

“How you make talk?”

Kurumu sighed, easing her tail out. She held her left hand aside, lifting her tail up to coil about her forearm. She let the spade end open to reveal the stigma.

“I’m a succubus.”

“That woman have many of you. You make truth. Not find it.”

“It’s not an empty threat, Akua. If I don’t help her, she’ll probably force me to change schools. That goes the same for Moka.”

Akua regarded her.

“Why work for that lady? You mark by Moka.”

“There are things beyond my control. I am also sworn to serve your sister, Kokoa.”

Akua glanced over at Deshi and said something in Chinese. Kurumu sighed as the two started another conversation which lasted a whole minute in the foreign language.

“Deshi.”

Deshi turned a wry smile upon her.

“Talk over whom you are. I assure you good friend. Even say you in my class.”

“Couldn’t you have told her that before?”

“She not ask.”

“Lie, lie. I ask who this girl mark by Moka. You said toy.”

“Toy?”

“Accurate, yes?”

Kurumu sighed heavily at Deshi’s mischievous grin.

“I guess it’s reassuring to know you give everyone a hard time.”

“Have mind to take Moka to China. Copy seal. Kill Alucard.”

Akua made a soft, delectable sound. She scooted down the bed to lie with her head at the same level as Moka’s. With one leg off the bed, Akua lifted the other up with her knee bent and her foot on the bed. Her attention was fixated on Moka, clearly unaware how she had spread her legs with so much of her creamy inner thigh exposed.

“So beautiful. So innocent.”

“Why would you take her to China?”

“Touhou make copy. We try but no good. Need real one.”

“I don’t understand. What are you making a copy of?”

“Of seal. Make new bomb. Alucard boom.”

Deshi smirked at Kurumu’s confusion.

“Touhou tried make another pretty bauble after see this one. Use same concept. Make special thing tie to object. Much progress.”

“Try but fail. Touhou memory of Akasha no good. Need better. Need real. Make copy from real.”

“I’m not understanding.”

Akua sighed and said something in Chinese to Deshi. The two had a quick exchange before Deshi smiled at Kurumu with her eyes closed.

“Touhou think this girl magic spell. Spell can be copied.”

“You want to make another Moka?”

“Yes. New bomb. Alucard boom.”

Kurumu laughed with a slight shake of her head. This girl was so annoyingly cute.

“What do you mean by a bomb? Isn’t this Moka a magical seal?”

Akua shook head and spoke to Deshi. Deshi pouted and said something back. The two carried on for another minute of foreign conversation. Deshi sighed.

“Hard explain. Seal old magic. Magic made by Touhou long ago. Magic to suppress Alucard blood and make him killable. This Moka new magic. Very unusual. Touhou think she fuse.”

“Fuse?”

“Like bomb has fuse. This Moka fuse.”

Akua sat back up, nodding enthusiastically.

“Yes, yes. Wrong word. Not bomb. This girl fuse. Akasha bomb.”

The two started into another Chinese dialogue. Kurumu sighed heavily, walking over to the side of the bed which caught Akua’s attention. She knelt down on the floor beside Akua’s leg and touched her thigh.

“What doing?”

Kurumu closed her eyes, bowed her head and held up her hands. She thought how much she wanted Akua to hold her hands and that she would be able to understand her. Feeling warmth against her palms, Kurumu relaxed her body and pushed.

They were in a black space with nothing about them. Kurumu squeezed Akua’s hands as the girl looked about with a confused look.

“What did you do?”

“I was having difficulty understanding you. Could you please explain what is going on?”

“Where’s Deshi? Where’s Moka?”

Akua tugged away but Kurumu kept her grip tightly. She floated with Akua’s pull, not letting the girl throw her out of this moment.

“Calm down. I just want to understand.”

“Where are we?”

“It’s nowhere, Akua. What do you mean by Akasha being a bomb?”

Akua paused, regarding her suspiciously.

“How are you speaking fluent Chinese?”

“I’m not. I brought our minds together for a moment.”

“Let go of me!”

Kurumu sighed, releasing her grip. She was once again in the room against the bed near Akua’s leg with her empty hands held up. She smiled meekly, lowering down on her haunches and drawing her hands to her lap. The two started jabbering in Chinese as Akua quickly scooted away from her. Kurumu sighed again, crawling up onto the bed to sit down. She smiled meekly at Deshi.

“I’m sorry. I was trying to cheat around the language barrier.”

Deshi commented something to Akua before regarding Kurumu with amusement.

“You can do that?”

“I can push my consciousness into another person by touch.”

Deshi said something to Akua, whom immediately turned a concerned look upon her.

“Can other succubi do this?”

Kurumu paused for a moment.

“Yes. Has Mrs. Shuzen never had you questioned by a succubus before?”

The two girls exchanged a look. Akua shook her head.

“She threaten, but never bring one.”

Kurumu nodded, wondering why Mrs. Shuzen had never done this.

“Do you have trouble understanding my Japanese?”

“No. Know lots words. Understand most.”

Kurumu sighed, wishing this would be easier. She had assumed Akua would be fluent in Japanese, but she supposed it made sense for her not to be. Mrs. Shuzen had married Akua’s father before the girl was four years old and had never met the girl. Kurumu distinctly remembered struggling to read simple books when she started school as a five year old.

“Well… here is how I understand things. The rosary was made by Touhou to destroy Alucard, but it failed. It put Alucard to sleep. Then a hundred years later, Alucard stirred and caused a big problem for Fairy Tale. They struck a deal with Akasha and the Shuzen family hid Alucard’s body.”

She gestured at Akua.

“When Mrs. Shuzen got news of your arrival, she saw a vision of you killing Akasha. This upset your father and he kicked her out of the home. Then one year later, Alucard stirs once more after you attack Akasha. It goes for Moka but ends up eating Akasha instead after she put the rosary on Moka.”

Akua pondered that for a moment before posing a question to Deshi. The two exchange a few foreign words before Akua nods.

“Sound right.”

“Okay. Now I have some questions. If the rosary is a seal for Alucard, who removed it?”

“Remove? No remove. Not need.”

“What does that mean?”

Akua spoke to Deshi and the girl nodded. Akua reached over to touch Kurumu’s thigh.

“Seal put Alucard sleep. Not need keep him sleep. Akasha kept rosary. How she put him sleep again.”

Those broken sentences explained much.

“But why put it on Moka? Why not put it on Alucard again?”

Akua paused. She turned to Deshi and started to say something. Kurumu reached over to touch Akua’s hand, causing her to cut off in midsentence. The girl frowned as Kurumu kept her thought simple. She only wanted to understand the language here and now. Akua eyed her warily.

“Is this better?”

Akua glanced at Deshi whom had an unusual look of surprise. She looked at Kurumu, measuring her up.

“The succubi are a tricky race. That woman must think I won’t harm you.”

Kurumu smiled sheepishly.

“I would like to be unharmed.”

“You’re not trying anything funny, right? Like read my mind or something?”

“I won’t lie. I could if I wanted to. I might even be able to do it without you noticing.”

“I should kill you, even if you are special to her.”

Kurumu shivered at the cold declaration delivered in that cute voice.

“Moka believes her blood caused Alucard to stir. She’s already told this to Mrs. Shuzen. If that is one of the questions she is pestering you about, she is wanting you to confirm it.”

“I don’t know if that is what caused it or not. It could have been the fact that I cut Akasha in half and the scent of her Shinso blood caused Alucard to stir.”

“Shinso blood?”

“The bloodline of Alucard and his people. That blood flows in Moka’s veins.”

Kurumu nodded, giving Akua’s hand a squeeze.

“So you think Alucard could have reacted to Moka.”

Akua regarded her.

“Are you aware that woman is giving Moka blood?”

“Kokoa mentioned it to me. Said there was something wrong with Akasha’s blood.”

“The only thing wrong with Akasha’s blood is that it is too strong for a child to bear.”

Akua paused.

“Not long after Moka’s tenth birthday, Akasha had a long talk with me about Moka and why I could never take her down to see Alucard again.”

Akua glanced over her shoulder, smiling at the slumbering vampire.

“When Moka was a baby, she was fragile and weak. Akasha was terrified of losing her so she injected her blood into Moka, despite knowing the risks. She knew there was a chance that Moka would become tainted with the Shinso blood.”

“I don’t quite understand. Wasn’t Moka tainted with Shinso blood anyways? She is Akasha’s daughter.”

“Shinso blood is not inherited through birth. If that were true, I would have Shinso blood in my veins.”

Kurumu frowned.

“Your father has Shinso blood?”

“No. I’m a direct descendant of Alucard on my mother’s side.”

“How do you know this?”

“That’s not important right now. The Shinso blood in Moka was too much for a baby and she was borderline a ghoul. To keep the poor girl sane, Father ordered that woman to give her blood to Moka. It seemed to have worked, but all bets are off when a vampire reaches puberty. Moka’s Shinso blood spiked in power the day Alucard stirred. Perhaps the sight of me cutting Akasha in half triggered it.”

Akua paused, taking a deep breath.

“So I can’t say for certain what trigged Alucard’s awakening. All I know is that Alucard initially went after Moka. So Akasha sealed Moka and allowed Alucard to eat her.”

“Which doesn’t make sense. Why didn’t she put the rosary on Alucard?”

Akua smiled softly as she looked at her lap.

“Because Akasha made herself into a bomb.”

Kurumu let that sentiment sink in.

“You said that before. That this Moka is a fuse and that Akasha is a bomb.”

“Akasha sleeps within Alucard. This Moka is a fuse that will detonate Akasha.”

“And Mrs. Shuzen is aware of this.”

Akua laughed beautifully.

“She thinks I’m crazy.”

Akua sighed, turning a reluctant smile on Kurumu.

“We don’t know how this precious girl ended up in the rosary. It’s not like any magic Touhou has ever seen before. Akasha must have been working with someone to create a memory storing spell which could take the shape of a personality.”

“Master Touhou has been attempting to recreate this spell. He thought he had a strong enough iteration to serve as a duplicate. Akua returned two summers ago to test it out on Alucard.”

“Which failed miserably. That woman had moved the corpse so I had to make a deal with her and then the damn thing didn’t even work. I was so frustrated.”

Kurumu nodded, already knowing about Akua’s return and the failure to destroy Alucard. She glanced at Moka and squeezed Akua’s hand.

“Do you want the seal broken?”

“Yes. When I heard about the priest’s little plan of having Moka in the same class as some kid whom could break her seal, I had Touhou pull some strings to get Deshi enrolled at the academy. It was my hope that she could steal the rosary and bring it to me so I could kill Alucard.”

“Wait. If she’s a fuse, does that mean she would die too?”

“Deshi has informed me that Moka has become very attached to the seal. I have considered swiping the rosary to give to Touhou instead with the hopes that he can make a better duplicate. That way we could return this precious thing to Moka.”

Kurumu sighed.

“You might get your wish. Mrs. Shuzen intends to have Tsukune remove Moka’s seal soon.”

“Tsukune? Is this the name of the boy whom can break the seal?”

“Yes, that would be Mr. Aono.”

Akua yanked her hand out of Kurumu’s grip, shaking her head. She sweetly muttered in Chinese which caused Deshi to smile. Kurumu pouted, reaching for Akua.

“No! Hold hand long time. Is weird.”

“But it helps me understand.”

“Things not want you understand.”

Kurumu sighed, resting her hands in her lap.

“I guess. What I don’t understand is why you are withholding information from Mrs. Shuzen. It sounds like the two of you have the same agenda.”

“Maybe not same. Who can tell?”

“Both of you want to remove the seal without any care about saving this Moka.”

Deshi spoke a quick sentence in Chinese which Akua responded to. Deshi said another sentence and Akua nodded. She reached over to brush Moka’s tresses.

“Alucard has one goal. Make Japan paradise for monster. That woman has same goal.”

Kurumu paused. She understood that there was a difference in the methods to reach that goal.

“I don’t like Mrs. Shuzen that much either, but I doubt she wants to ruin the lives of her daughters.”

“Moka not hers. Neither am I.”

Kurumu frowned with a slight shake of her head.

“Mrs. Shuzen doesn’t need you at all. She can remove the seal with Tsukune. That means she could revive or destroy Alucard without you doing anything.”

Akua regarded Kurumu with a cold, menacing stare.

“I should kill this boy.”

“That wasn’t my point. Why the hell doesn’t she throw you to Fujisaki if she had no use for you?”

“How you know that name?”

“Fujisaki Miyabi. Since you were pronounced dead, Kahlua was the Eldest Daughter and had to accept his challenge for her hand in marriage. She lost and will be marrying him this week.”

Akua barked cute Chinese at Deshi whom jovially replied. Akua winced and said more in words brimming with emotions. Deshi smiled slyly upon Kurumu.

“Could go either way. Maybe woman ally with him.”

“That doesn’t feel right. I’ve seen these two together. Fujisaki wants to take Mrs. Shuzen’s place. I’m sure you remember that assembly where Tsukune was pardoned for his crimes.”

“Yes. Big event. Very happy for your club.”

“The man whom orchestrated all that nonsense was Yoshii Kiria and he works for Fujisaki.”

Deshi’s eyebrow lifted. The girl turned to Akua and spoke in Chinese. Akua sighed heavily, scooting off the bed and stretching her arms overhead. She replied to Deshi before turning to Kurumu.

“You come. Deshi will stay with her. I show you around.”

Kurumu frowned as she stood up. She absently felt the fabric of her chemise, wondering if she should protest the offer on the basis of having nothing else to wear. Then again, she would be in the company of a vampire wearing a skimpy garment which was even more convenient for sexual advances.

“Is there a reason why Fujisaki would kill you?”

Akua smirked as she strolled off to the door, gesturing for Kurumu to follow.

“Perhaps. I took long time to do his mission.”

“What mission?”

“To kill Akasha.”

* * *

“Say ah.”

Moka pouted from her seat at the table. Akua had scooted her chair next to Moka and was holding a fork laden with seasoned meat. Moka lowered her own chopsticks upon her plate of food as she regarded Kurumu with a pleading look. Sitting across this ebony table, Kurumu could only offer a shrug.

“Ah.”

Moka opened her mouth wide with her eyes closing. Akua squealed in delight as she placed the morsel inside Moka’s mouth. Moka dutifully began to chew with a healthy blush across her cheeks. Akua quickly began picking through the contents of her own plate for another morsel.

The tour of the facility had taken over three hours. It was a long, tedious experience filled with awkward moments due to their language barrier. Akua would not allow Kurumu to touch her, stating there was no need for Kurumu to fully understand anything.

Their first stop had been topside for a breath of fresh air. It had been chilly but invigorating. Akua had taken her about the grounds before leading her down a catwalk. It was at that point when Kurumu realized there was nothing below them. Akua had laughed over her reaction, saying it was a long drop to the ocean below, likely to kill even monsters from this height. The catwalk ended at a security station which required Akua to have her eye scanned before the door would open.

The Garden was primarily a research facility with the sole purpose of the analysis and containment of Alucard. There were three major areas within the compound but only the research area had limitations on entry. A majority of staff and security could only enter the facility at specific times of the day. Akua was among a special few whom could come and go as she pleased.

Akua had been notified about Moka rousing shortly after they had entered the facility. She had ordered Deshi to entertain Moka while she continued with the tour. Kurumu had wanted to go back for Moka but Akua felt there was no need to bring Moka any closer to Alucard.

Most of the employees they came across were either scientists or security. It was fairly easy to tell the difference since all the security personnel were dressed in black suits with black ties and sunglasses. All of these men also carried machine guns, Akua mocking how weak monsters relied on human weaponry.

There was a third group whom were dedicated to the maintenance and upkeep of the facility, though not nearly as visible as the former groups. Many of these were sylphs in charge of the turbines which kept this village afloat in the clouds. They did not require access to the research facility.

Akua had not elaborated much on her knowledge of Fujisaki. Her major comments had been about how Fujisaki had been her contact but not the one whom ordered Akasha’s death. That had been the Masked King whom was Akua’s grandfather. It was Fujisaki whom had educated Akua on Alucard, her lineage and why it was her destiny to slay Akasha and become the next Shinso vampire.

It was about that time when Akua had revealed Alucard’s corpse to Kurumu, which had been a terrifying experience. She would have emptied her bladder on the spot if it had anything in it. Akua had laughed about her falling to her knees, saying many new hires coming to work here had similar reactions.

It was almost noon. Akua had taken Kurumu back topside before the employees were excused for lunch. Their sleeping quarters and this private dining room were located inside the President’s suite which was part of the residential barracks. As far as Akua knew, everybody lived in the barracks and the catwalk was the only way to get inside the facility.

“Say ah.”

Moka was chewing as she lowered her chopsticks. She made a whimpering pout as she continued to chew a couple more seconds.

“Sister.”

“Ah.”

Moka sighed and opened her mouth, making a slight sound. Akua giggled sweetly as she dumped the morsel into Moka’s mouth. Setting aside her chopsticks, Moka covered her mouth as she chewed.

“Sister, please. Eat your own meal.”

Akua grinned as she poked through her plate again.

“Want feed beloved. One meal no loss.”

Deshi giggled and spoke to Akua, pointing with her chopsticks. Akua glanced down before turning an adorable pout upon her friend. She protested in her sweet voice, wagging her chopsticks which caused Deshi to giggle more.

This was the most animated Kurumu had ever seen Deshi behave. She sat at the head of the table in a fancy chair with golden balls rimmed along the line where the burgundy cushion was embedded into the ebony wood. This chair was bigger than the others and was the only one with arms.

“What were you talking about?”

“Say she need eat or Kokoa have bigger chest soon.”

“Taller than you.”

“Not used to be.”

Akua barked something in Chinese and Deshi responded while waving her chopsticks. Akua turned to Moka, grabbing her by the arm.

“You want see? Deshi get hairpin.”

Deshi pouted and protested in Chinese.

“You no eat. Get hairpin. Show sister.”

“Why?”

“Show progress. Meet sister. Go, go.”

Deshi pouted again.

“Not my sister.”

Akua glared at Deshi with a sudden ominous presence.

“Go.”

Deshi sighed, setting aside her chopsticks. Without a word, she slipped out of her chair and headed for the door which opened into the corridor. That corridor wrapped about this suite which had two other bedrooms identical to the one Kurumu had spent the night in.

“Show special girl. Touhou and I work many year. She precious.”

Moka nodded as she chewed on a mouthful of noodles. Like Kurumu, the vampire was still dressed in her pajamas from last night.

“Are you planning to answer Mrs. Shuzen’s questions tonight?”

“What for? She have room ears. Record our talk.”

Kurumu paused.

“Is that why you are speaking Chinese so much?”

Akua cocked her head with a condescending look.

“That woman speak Chinese. Only answer she lack concern Fujisaki. Have told all other before. She no like my answer but true.”

“What answers doesn’t she like?”

Akua sighed, reaching over to caress Moka’s hair.

“She think I meet Father. But I honest. Roam alone with Moka for days. Never saw him. Had no choice.”

Akua grimaced with a slight shake of her head.

“I no want. But had no choice. Could not care for Moka. She might die. Could not trust humans. Had no choice. No want give her to that woman. But what else could do?”

“But I understand it took you days to bring Moka to Mrs. Shuzen. And according to Mr. Nagi, your father was never seen at the ruins of the estate after he discovered it that way only two days after it happened. I can understand why Mrs. Shuzen feels you must have met up with him.”

Akua huffed with a shake of her head and rolling her eyes.

“Why stay there? Not safe. Fujisaki might come. Carried Moka. Ran far away.”

“Do you think Fujisaki had your father killed?”

“Maybe. Want Akasha dead. No reason leave Father alive.”

Moka shook her head.

“No. Father can’t be dead.”

“Know Fujisaki. Quite powerful. Would kill Father.”

“But Issa’s body was not found. What benefit does Fujisaki have hiding his body if he killed him?”

“Maybe she hid his body.”

“Then why would she bother pestering you about him? You’re not even recognized as being alive so pretending to look for him through you makes no sense.”

Akua cupped her chin as she glanced at the door. She made a slight nod.

“Reluctant to trust more than need. Fujisaki lied. Worry she lie too. Only trust Touhou and Deshi.”

“And Moka.”

Akua giggled, grabbing up Moka by the arm and leaning her head against Moka’s shoulder. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath.

“Love Moka. But this not Moka. This special girl.”

Kurumu smiled, glancing up at Moka whom was nearly finished with her meal. Setting aside her utensils, Moka timidly reached over to pat Akua’s head.

“But I am Moka.”

“Not what say in China.”

Moka stiffened.

“I was confused.”

“Tell friend real name. Tell what tell us when you woke.”

Moka blushed, glancing aside.

“I had no idea where I was or whom I was.”

“Not true. You answer Touhou clearly with name. Not Moka.”

“What is she talking about?”

“It doesn’t matter, Kurumu. I woke up very confused.”

“Not true. She was not Moka. Spoke good Japanese. Cry over Akasha being gone.”

Moka’s face twisted in grief.

“Of course I cried over mother being dead. Who wouldn’t cry?”

“I thought you knew nothing about Akasha.”

Moka turned pained eyes upon Kurumu.

“I never said that. I always knew there was another woman whom I had lost.”

“Hatsukoi.”

Moka shivered. She pawed at Akua, shaking her head.

“Don’t. Please, don’t.”

“Touhou ask for name. She say Hatsukoi.”

Kurumu nodded as Moka started to cry. She felt distant and detached, unsure how to process this.

“Why didn’t you tell any of us about this?”

Moka offered no answer, shaking her head as tears rolled down her cheeks.

“No secret from that woman. She knows.”

The door opened. Deshi came into the room with her hand clenched about something. She frowned at them as she closed the door.

“What I miss?”

“Akua has outed Moka for having a different name.”

Moka sniffled as she rubbed her eyes.

“I was confused. That word felt right.”

“So much she argue with Touhou. He try correct her but she insist.”

“I had amnesia.”

Akua favored Moka with a dubious look, shaking her head.

“She knew that woman. She knew me. Not amnesia. She knew Moka was someone else.”

“Why didn’t you say something?”

Moka looked at Kurumu with frustration.

“Because Hatsukoi means nothing. It’s not a name. I’m supposed to be Moka. Mother was very clear about that. This is Moka’s body and I have to be her. It’s not right to be anyone else.”

Akua got up from her chair and gestured at Deshi.

“Here. Sit. We show.”

Deshi pouted.

“Right now?”

“Yes now.”

Deshi sighed, handing something over to Akua. The plum haired girl sat down heavily in the seat beside Moka whom was still recovering from her emotional outburst. Akua began fussing with Deshi’s tresses with a soft smile on her lips.

“Deshi no remember her name. Nickname we call her.”

Deshi pouted, looking up.

“No. That’s a secret.”

Akua smiled, tapping the girl’s nose.

“She so sweet to us. Offer place to stay. We hide from Miao family.”

Deshi sighed, relaxing in the chair.

“I do nothing. Let you sleep in father’s barn. Father so angry.”

Akua’s gaze darkened.

“He beat you to death”

Deshi smirked.

“He very angry.”

“Humans cruel. What harm two vampire girls be? Bad harvest not our fault. Bad harvest…”

Her cute voice trembled with emotions as she gripped Deshi’s hair in a small fist. Deshi reached up to touch Akua’s hand.

“Is fine. Not fault.”

“I killed you. I killed both you.”

“You protect sister.”

“No. Jealous. Scared.”

“Akua?”

Akua glanced at Moka with a wistful smile.

“Jasmine like little sister. Was to be assassin, like me. No want that for her, so I stole her. On mission we share, we not return. We disappear. Ran from Miao.”

Akua held up something in her hand. It was a colorful pin in the shape of a small flower with pink petals and a golden center.

“Deshi help. Hide for many months. But Jasmine too close with villagers. She like play. Sneak out while I get food or work. Drew suspicion.”

“I’m not following this. Deshi isn’t dead.”

Deshi smirked, bringing a finger up to her lips.

“I blame self. Some days. Think if not hurt boy, maybe they do nothing.”

Akua sighed.

“But know truth. She mark him. They know. They still come. They kill Deshi. They kill boy too. They kill Jasmine. Only change last words with Jasmine. Nothing else.”

Akua smiled at Moka.

“So put all effort to this. She special like you.”

Akua gathered up some tresses and clipped the pin about them. When she let the bound hair rest back against Deshi’s head, the Chinese girl made a swift transformation. Her hair became a golden white and her eyes changed to a soft pink. Her facial features retained the same exotic appearance but seemed a little younger than before. Her bosom had also downgraded, if such a thing was possible.

This new girl looked about with a bewildered expression. She touched Akua’s hand which was draped over her shoulder before glancing up. Relief crossed her face and she started talking in a lyrical voice much different than Deshi’s. Akua smiled, caressing the girl’s hair with her free hand. She said something in response and the two had a short exchange before Akua turned a smile upon Moka.

“This Jasmine.”

Kurumu got up from her chair, amazed at this. This crazy girl had invented something which could do the same thing as Moka’s rosary. She wandered around the table to get a better look at this girl, curious if there were any other notable changes to Deshi’s physique.

The girl was speaking in Chinese with Akua. Akua was sweetly responding as Kurumu came up beside them. Both girls paused to regard her with Jasmine saying something to which Akua curtly responded to.

“What is she saying?”

“She confused. China last time she aware.”

“Is she like Moka?”

“Touhou try. Jasmine but not Jasmine. Copy from memory. Good spell.”

Jasmine asked Akua something. Akua gestured at Kurumu and Moka, sharing their names. She said a few more things in Chinese before Jasmine replied with a blush. Akua grinned at Moka.

“She says my friends pretty.”

“It’s impressive. Does she understand what is going on?”

Akua smiled softly.

“No. She now remember things, but confused often. No awareness when removed.”

“Just like Moka.”

“Hard explain how days pass. No help that Deshi jiangshi. Body no age.”

“What’s a jiangshi?”

“Soul refuse death. Keep body but hunt blood like ghoul. Gave Deshi my blood. Loyal servant now.”

Jasmine spoke excitedly in that lyrical voice and Akua giggled. She responded with a slight shake of her head. Jasmine pouted and protested. Akua hugged the girl, closing her eyes.

“Wants outside. She mad but would scare her. Jasmine hate heights.”

Jasmine continued to protest and Akua sighed. Akua responded and pointed at Moka. She spoke in a firm tone and Jasmine pouted. Jasmine finally nodded at Moka and muttered something in Chinese.

“She promise to remember you.”

Moka smiled softly.

“I promise to remember her too.”

Akua stroked her fingers through Jasmine’s hair. Her fingers caught about the hairpin. She unhooked it and the tresses quickly filled back up with reddish plum color. Deshi slumped back against the chair with her eyes closed as Akua removed the hairpin.

“Only Touhou and I remove. Think Akasha had similar security on rosary, though Akasha gone. We not know how Akasha hope we get seal off Moka.”

Kurumu nodded as she watched Akua straighten up the unconscious Deshi in the chair. Kurumu was no stranger to seeing Moka like this, but the roles were reversed. Normally removing the rosary brought the other Moka out alert and ready while resealing Moka had this lethargic effect.

“Did you find a way to remove the seal without Tsukune?”

Akua snorted.

“Sure. We cancel whole spell. Doubt Akasha want that. Why we make copy. Destroy Alucard first. Handle seal later.”

Moka clutched her rosary.

“And that would be easier if you had the rosary.”

“Easier. Not safer.”

“But you admitted earlier today that you enrolled Deshi into Yokai Academy to steal the rosary.”

“Not know Fujisaki involve. Much risky now.”

Kurumu sighed heavily.

“You’ll have to explain that to Mrs. Shuzen.”

“Does Deshi have any memories of Jasmine?”

Akua nodded as she caressed Deshi’s hair.

“She remember help us. She remember dying for Jasmine.”

Moka smiled, bowing her head slightly.

“That wasn’t what she meant. She wanted to know if Deshi would remember being Jasmine today.”

“Heard you speak with Moka. Not know this before. Jasmine can’t talk with Deshi. Think that why last duplicate fail. Fuse need way talk with bomb. We try harder. Make more like you.”

Moka sighed.

“So in the end, I’m nothing but a magic spell.”

“Don’t say that. None of us think of you in those terms.”

“Better if true.”

Kurumu turned a look of disbelief upon Akua.

“How so? How is her not being a person better?”

“Can make copy of spell. Make her fancy jewel. Put her on lifeless body like Deshi.”

“That sounds awful.”

“Prefer priest man theory? That Hatsukoi has soul?”

Kurumu frowned, unsure whom the priest man was but not minding the idea of this Moka having a soul. She glanced at Moka and nodded.

“Yes. Moka has a soul. She’s not some artificially created magical doll.”

Akua smiled softly.

“Why that better? Did forget what Hatsukoi exists for? Too tragic.”

“What are you rambling about now?”

“Hatsukoi is fuse to bomb.”

* * *

They were seated in a lounge across the corridor from the dining room waiting for the arrival of Mrs. Shuzen. It was a quarter to eight and they had finished their dinner a half hour ago. This room was not as cozy as the lounge at the Estate since these sofa cushions were itchy. Maybe if she had been wearing thicker clothes which covered every speck of bared skin, Kurumu could tolerate these cushions better.

Moka and Akua shared a loveseat. Akua had convinced Deshi to loan out her Gameboy Advance so that Moka could spend the time playing Shining Soul II which was some dungeon crawler the two could play together. Akua was playing some werewolf dude by the name of Sachs while Moka was using the warrior guy named Alex. Apparently there was some half human half vampire dude by the name of Bloodstar which Akua forbade Moka from playing as he was a disgrace to all vampire kind. They had been playing since Deshi had roused from her stupor around two thirty, which had made this whole day so boring.

Having nothing better to do, Kurumu had done some of her summer schoolwork with Deshi. They had completed the entire assignment for Mrs. Sunao’s Japanese class. Kurumu had written all the answers onto spare sheets of paper to take back home to copy later.

Naturally Deshi was good at high school. While her records stated she was sixteen years old as of April twenty seventh, that was actually the date twelve years ago when she had died. Akua had gone on a rampage after their deaths, wiping out the human village and three neighboring settlements. In a daze she had returned to discover Deshi had become jiangshi and weakened herself to stabilize Deshi’s sanity. It had been terrible timing as the Miao family descended upon them that night, capturing them both. Akua had pledged her services under the condition that she could keep Deshi.

Oddly it had been in August twelve years ago when Akua had first met her father. He had been called in by the Miao family due to her troublesome actions. Expecting a harsh punishment from a man she had no clear memories of, he had merely admonished her over letting emotions control her. Since then she had worked harder to become distant and detached from her work. She had nearly forgotten about his open invitation to claim the title of Eldest Daughter when Fujisaki came along to remind her.

Beyond these things, Akua had not been inclined to share much else about her past in those awkward first couple of hours while Deshi remained unconscious. She had tried to offer them clothes from her wardrobe only to get flustered and embarrassed over none of it having any hope to cover their bountiful assets. Amusingly Kurumu had noticed the girl had no bras or panties in her belongings, not wanting to open a discussion over why. Recalling the one time Deshi had swapped her PSC jacket with Satsuki, Kurumu suspected Deshi also lacked any such things and that it might be a culture thing.

There was a knock on the door. Deshi looked up from the book she was reading as Mrs. Shuzen entered the room. The vampire was dressed in a silver blouse with ribbed, short sleeves. The blouse was tucked in a glossy black skirt which hugged her hips and thighs. A white tote dangled from Mrs. Shuzen’s elbow as she cocked her head.

“Evening, ladies. I hope you have enjoyed your stay.”

Kurumu happily stood up from this uncomfortable cushion. She rubbed the back of her legs to help her skin forget the feeling of that texture.

“Save first.”

Akua’s attention remained on the handheld as she pressed the buttons. Moka smiled sheepishly up at Mrs. Shuzen.

“I don’t know how.”

“Save for you.”

Akua took the device from Moka and worked the buttons. Moka smiled again, deciding she should also be standing. Deshi set aside her book but betrayed no intention to stand.

“I hope you have agreed to clarify some things for me this time. This game of feigned ignorance cannot be tolerated any longer.”

Akua cocked her head. She turned off the handheld and set it aside before getting up on her feet.

“Hear you work with Fujisaki Miyabi.”

“He is the Vice President of Fairy Tale. Naturally I must work with him.”

“Aware his goal reviving Alucard?”

“I have been recently informed he has such a goal by Ms. Kurono. Prior to that, I assumed he was an annoying political rival determined to push us into war with the humans.”

Akua stared at Mrs. Shuzen with dead, menacing eyes.

“You gave our sister to him.”

“He won Kahlua’s hand by right of challenge. The Eldest Daughter can’t refuse a challenge.”

“I am Eldest.”

“You are dead, Akua. I buried you alongside Akasha.”

“Not ask for that.”

“What choice did you leave me? You vanished. The positions of Eldest and Head are not things you or your father can simply leave vacant. Somebody has to step in.”

“But you didn’t declare Father dead.”

Mrs. Shuzen wagged a finger at Moka.

“Head is different. If I let the Elders declare him dead, they would have taken everything from us. All of you are daughters of the Estate. Do you believe they would leave any of you in my care? The only way I kept this family together is by refusing his demise.”

Akua glared at Mrs. Shuzen.

“Let me challenge Fujisaki.”

Mrs. Shuzen calmly regarded the young woman.

“No. You will not shame this family.”

Akua pointed at the door.

“That man order death for Akasha. Said I take Akasha’s blood and become next Shinso. As descendant of Alucard, my duty to purge world of humanity.”

“Nonsense. Alucard has no descendants. Akasha would have mentioned if her dear, beloved Uncle had sired any children.”

“My Grandfather son of Alucard. Known as Masked King.”

Mrs. Shuzen laughed with a slight shake of her head. She lifted a hand to brush the locks about her ear.

“Now that is an amusing revelation. I take it the Masked King is the same one whom ordered the Miao family to assign you to Akasha’s assassination.”

“Yes.”

Mrs. Shuzen smirked at the seriousness of Akua’s claim.

“So… the Masked King claims to be the father of your mother, Hanami. You wouldn’t by any chance happen to know the name of your grandmother?”

“Chirimi. Kanji of blood, reason and fascination. Daughter of Elder Tsuyosei.”

“That is helpful.”

“Mr. Nagi said Hanami was acquired from Lord Tomi.”

Mrs. Shuzen nodded.

“I am aware of that. Lord Tomi would not share how Hanami came to be in his household. For all I knew, she could have been bought from another family. Fortunately Elder Tsuyosei is also one of ours. I can discuss with him about Chirimi at the wedding.”

Mrs. Shuzen turned her attention back to Akua.

“I hope you realize that source of your information is highly questionable. Assuming Elder Tsuyosei is willing to admit his daughter had an illegitimate child, I’m certain I won’t get anyone to ever say the Masked King is Hanami’s father. A proper name for this man would be far more useful.”

“No reason Fujisaki give me name of client.”

“Yet he was so glib about sharing your ancestry.”

“He knew Mother’s name. Did you?”

“I agree that he had knowledge about you before I did. That means nothing in regards to your ancestry.”

“Admit all could lie. Fujisaki care not about revenge for Jasmine. Only wanted Alucard revived.”

Mrs. Shuzen pursed her lips.

“And what revived Alucard?”

“Say before. Moka’s blood awakening.”

“I understood there was a fight. That you attacked Akasha.”

“Yes. Akasha has power. Power I want.”

“To destroy humanity.”

“To protect what I love.”

Mrs. Shuzen laughed with a slight shake of her head.

“You tried to kill Akasha so you could protect her daughter.”

“Made sense at time.”

Mrs. Shuzen sighed.

“Such a troublesome girl. Where is Issa?”

“Annoying question. Tell many time. No idea.”

“She said she left the scene immediately with concern that Fujisaki would come for her. She thinks it is possible that the two may have crossed paths.”

Mrs. Shuzen glanced at Kurumu.

“That is an interesting proposition. This revelation of Fujisaki being involved in this assassination attempt upon Akasha does change the perspective of things.”

She turned her attention back to Akua.

“Still you do your father injustice. I can’t imagine him falling easily to the likes of Fujisaki.”

“No more help. All have.”

“Yes. I guess all that is left is to surrender the seal to you. I hope you understand that I do have some events to clear from my schedule before I am able to return to the Garden. Your sister’s wedding and Akasha’s memorial service are both coming up. Monday would be the earliest I could manage.”

Akua glanced at Moka and shook her head.

“No. Not safe.”

“Not safe? I am surrendering the seal to you so that you can run it off to Touhou and continue your little doll making project. Don’t think I’m unaware of what you are trying to do.”

“Fujisaki grab Moka first chance he get. Already infiltrated Yokai.”

“Fine. I agree. We destroy Alucard now.”

“With original?”

“Yes. What else would we do it with?”

“What if Tsukumogami?”

Mrs. Shuzen sighed, shaking her head.

“I recall Touhou and you both rejected the notion that this doll is a soul. Now you want to dance to the tune of Mikogami?”

Akua paused.

“No. But want copy like Jasmine. Moka not want lose.”

“Yet you protest that it is unsafe. Which do you value more? The life of your sister or her doll?”

Akua clenched her fists, trembling.

“No sure will work. Silly priest break seal with dumb boy.”

“Then I offer you the seal. Take it back to China. Have Touhou repair it if necessary.”

“Not safe.”

“Why do you insist on making this difficult?”

“Give Moka to me. We keep seal on. We make duplicate. Kill Alucard. Then remove seal.”

“And you expect me to surrender my daughter to you?”

“Not your daughter.”

“More so than yours.”

“You risk her life unseal her.”

Mrs. Shuzen glared at Akua.

“And you risk everything taking my daughter to China with you. What would happen if Lord Fujisaki were to find you? He would have Moka, the seal and your path to the Garden all in one place. That is not how the game is played. You never put everything in one place. If he grabs Moka, what can he do with her? Nothing. She’s useless to him without Alucard. The most he can do is barter with me.”

Kurumu shivered from this thick tension within the room.

“What do you suggest to do?”

“We remove the seal on Monday. Then we destroy Alucard as originally intended.”

“Can I go back to school?”

Mrs. Shuzen looked at Moka whom was pale as ice.

“Moka can go back to school. You will be fulfilling the duty Akasha gave to you.”

Akua stepped in front of Moka, holding her hand out.

“No. We can make duplicate.”

“What if she’s a soul that you can’t copy?”

Akua glanced down.

“Akasha not do that.”

“At least not on purpose.”

Akua glared at Mrs. Shuzen.

“We copy Hatsukoi. No need destroy original.”

“You are much too attached to these dolls.”

“Moka loves her.”

“The truth is simple. Mikogami can continue protecting Moka at Yokai while we use the seal to destroy Alucard. There’s no point duplicating something that is not guaranteed to work.”

Kurumu highly questioned the quality of Mikogami’s protection, but felt bringing that up would not help anything. She wandered over to Moka’s side, noting how the girl was trembling and on the brink of tears. She offered Moka a hand, slipping in behind Akua as she faced Mrs. Shuzen.

“Must this happen now?”

“Why would we wait?”

Kurumu swallowed, giving Moka’s hand a squeeze.

“If the rosary doesn’t kill Alucard, why bother removing it now?”

Mrs. Shuzen chuckled, turning her gaze upon Akua.

“That would be quite frustrating. Akua has spent years on this magnificent idea of ridding the world of Alucard with a magical bauble.”

“Then look into her eyes and see if it fails.”

Mrs. Shuzen smirked.

“Would you be willing? It makes things much clearer if you agree.”

Akua huffed, crossing her arms below her chest.

“Fine. If work, send seal with me to China. Leave Moka with Deshi at school. Touhou make copy. Bring back. Destroy Alucard.”

Kurumu glanced at Moka with a flutter in her heart.

“Can Moka return with us to school?”

“We have already agreed to that.”

“I meant this Moka. Can you let her return with me to school?”

Kurumu squeezed Moka's hand again as she regarded Mrs. Shuzen firmly.

“You can take the seal to China after giving her a chance to say goodbye to everyone.”

“No goodbye. Make copy. No destroy her.”

Mrs. Shuzen rolled her eyes.

“Stubborn, silly girls. This talent looks into her future so the only possibilities I can examine are the ones where Akua has the seal or Moka.”

“You can look into mine next. Please.”

Mrs. Shuzen sighed with a slight shake of her head.

“Very well. Akua first.”

Akua nodded, stepping towards Mrs. Shuzen. The woman placed a hand on Akua's shoulder while the other rested against Akua's cheek. She turned her head slightly and peered with her crimson eyes into Akua. The elder sister tensed up but did not pull away. Several long moments passed without either vampire blinking.

Mrs. Shuzen finally let out a heavy sigh and Akua gasped. Mrs. Shuzen closed her eyes and brought her other hand up to caress Akua's other cheek. Akua hesitated under the unusual affection before placing her palms against Mrs. Shuzen's torso and pushing back. Mrs. Shuzen withdrew a step, crossing her arms about her bosom as she stared off to a corner.

“It fails.”

Akua looked up sharply.

“No! Must work!”

Mrs. Shuzen glared down at Akua.

“It fails. This doll was never meant to destroy Alucard.”

“Not true! You and priest break her with boy! Let me take to China! We fix!”

“I have already stated that I'm not sending her to China with you.”

Akua clenched her fists and shook her head.

“No! Then give seal!”

Mrs. Shuzen gave Akua another threatening glare.

“I looked two weeks in. Giving you the seal changes nothing.”

Akua continued to shake her head in disbelief.

“No. Touhou not wrong. Must work.”

“Touhou can't fix whatever it is you think is broken. This doll is no different than when Touhou first created her. All she is meant to do is put Alucard to sleep.”

“No. She fuse. Akasha will respond.”

Mrs. Shuzen slapped Akua's cheek, promptly thrusting a finger at her face.

“Akasha is dead. Her last desperate act was to seal her daughter from a monster you helped revive. Stop spouting this nonsense.”

“Don't ever touch me!”

“You ruined everything. I'm not giving you Moka or the seal. Run back to China and play with your toy. I have no further use of you.”

Akua seethed, blood dripping from her clenched fists.

“Let me kill Fujisaki.”

“If I wanted you dead, I would have done it years ago. Stay away from him.”

Akua turned and barked something in Chinese at Deshi prompting the girl to stand up. Akua stormed around Mrs. Shuzen and the two foreign girls exited the room.

There was a long pause but the heavy atmosphere refused to diminish. Kurumu cleared her throat to catch the attention of the brooding vampire.

“Um. About Moka. Can she return to school as is?”

“Why do you insist she remain in such a helpless state?”

Kurumu smiled meekly under that imperious stare.

“It's sort of worked out so far.”

Mrs. Shuzen stepped in menacingly. Her hand snaked out quickly to catch Kurumu's cheek in a startling caress. Crimson eyes gazed into Kurumu.

“I think I shall look into that at a later date. For now, we should head back to the Estate.”

Kurumu swallowed as Mrs. Shuzen's hand withdrew. The woman turned sharply on her heel and started for the door.

“I swear I have spoiled every last one of you.”


	14. Sensual Service

“It’s time to wake up, little one.”

Kurumu jerked up from the soft breath against her ear. A woman laughed pleasantly as Kurumu looked about sharply, her heart beating rapidly as she was tugged against a warm body by strong arms. Her right arm was trapped in a blanket while her other was pinned against her captive as the side of her face was pressed into the soft curvature of a bosom. A hand pressed firmly to the back of her head.

“My oh my. Calm. Calm.”

Kurumu managed to free her arm, reaching over to grab the silky garment Ms. Juunan wore. She relaxed as she breathed in the sultry scent of the older succubus. She shifted her bared rump in the sheets, realizing her chemise must have hiked up in her sleep. Having returned to the Estate late last night, she had not bothered to change pajamas.

“It’s almost seven. You’ll never be a proper servant girl sleeping in.”

Her scent was intoxicating. Kurumu groaned as the woman gently pushed fingers through her hair. It was a yellow blouse or dress with a dangerously low cut as half of Kurumu’s cheek was pressed against soft, warm skin which was not bound by any bra.

“Such a good girl. Do you like to cuddle?”

Warning signs flared up in Kurumu’s mind but she felt unable to move. This was comfortable and safe. She struggled to turn her face, glancing up. The woman had her silver hair braided into a tight tail which was slung over her left shoulder. Frosty blue eyes peered down at her.

“Such a docile kitten. I should let you dress.”

The woman released her, allowing Kurumu to properly sit up. The succubus was kneeling on the floor next to the futon Kurumu had rolled out beside the couch. The yellow outfit was a skimpy blouse which hung over gray capris pants which lacked pockets. Ms. Juunan presented Kurumu her maid uniform.

Kurumu stifled a yawn before taking the garment. Moka had fallen asleep within an hour of their return. With no company to keep her awake, Kurumu had turned off her laptop a quarter after ten. Other than listening to her Utada CD again, the only other thing she could have done was sift through the nine boxes which were stacked around the butsudan. That was everything Ms. Ohno had emptied out of mommy’s room, along with all the pictures. It was mostly clothes though two boxes were full of kitchen stuff.

Kurumu placed the maid uniform on top of her legs still covered by the thin black sheet. Reaching down her sides, she found the hem of the chemise and tugged it up over her head. She dropped it next to her, letting out a soft sigh.

“Is Kokoa home?”

“She is still with Mr. Nagi’s family.”

Kurumu nodded as she pulled the maid uniform closer, turning it about in her hands.

“I thought you wouldn’t come back.”

Ms. Juunan tilted her head with a sweet smile.

“Would you be lonely?”

That had not crossed her mind. Mrs. Shuzen had left with Ms. Juunan for Iromori late last night. Aware of how long it took to get to Iromori from here, it was surprising Ms. Juunan had returned.

“Did you sleep?”

“I had a two hour nap.”

Kurumu smiled, pulling the black garment up over her head. After poking her head through the loose collar, she started to tug her arms down the long sleeves. She could tell her laundry had been done in her absence with how fresh and clean the fabric felt.

“Will I be following Ms. Tara about today?”

“That sly minx stayed at her home with Kokoa. She's so cruel to me.”

Ms. Juunan smiled, touching Kurumu’s shoulder as Kurumu buttoned up her stiff, white collar.

“Mr. Nagi says his wife has started on another uniform for you. Kokoa was quite confident about knowing your measurements.”

Kurumu smirked with a slight shake of her head. She tugged and adjusted the fabric about her bosom.

“She would be. Have you seen the outfits she bought for me?”

Ms. Juunan smiled, scooting in closer to brush her fingers across Kurumu’s bangs.

“Such a frustrating week. So little time with my Lady. And all the other kittens scamper off.”

Kurumu smiled nervously. She pulled the sheet up into her lap, folding it.

“Are you picking up Kokoa’s friends from the airport?”

Ms. Juunan shook her head as she continued to fuss with Kurumu’s bangs.

“Mr. Nagi will stop by his home to take Kokoa with him to the airport. Their flight arrives a quarter after noon. I’m sure they will have lunch before coming back.”

Kurumu nodded, setting the blanket aside.

“I guess that means you can get some rest.”

Ms. Juunan smiled, scooting in closer so her thigh touched Kurumu’s.

“I hope to get some.”

Kurumu smiled nervously, gesturing at her open suitcase near the boxes.

“I need my panties.”

“Lie down.”

Kurumu shivered as those lovely blue eyes peered through her. She bit her lip as she scooted her butt forward and lowered back onto the futon. She absently brought her hands up to her bosom, closing one in a fist which she clasped with the other. She breathed softly.

“Ms. Juunan.”

Ms. Juunan leaned in, pressing her bosom to Kurumu’s side. She touched her lips gently to what little of Kurumu’s throat was exposed.

“Why are you marked, little one?”

Kurumu shivered as a tongue tickled her jaw followed by soft kisses. Her heart rapidly pounded in her breast as she struggled against the suggestion.

“Let me go.”

“But you’re Kokoa’s servant. Why are you marked by her sister?”

Kurumu swallowed as her mind tumbled over the situation. She felt a hand drift below the hem of her maid uniform. Fingers caressed her inner thigh, pushing gently.

“I thought Moka was drinking too much of Tsukune’s blood. I offered mine.”

“Such a sweet girl. No vampire could turn away offered blood.”

Kurumu bit her lip, aware that Moka certainly had. Yukari had offered her blood at least once and so had Ginei. The push on her thigh was firmer as the woman’s hand turned and slid down to guide her knee up. Kurumu made a soft sound as she complied with the suggestion.

“I should go help the kitchen.”

“Hush now. Those lips should only open when the Master wants them to.”

Kurumu shivered as the woman scooted down her torso. A hand slipped under her other thigh, pushing it up like the first. Hot breath brushed against Kurumu’s precious place. Every part of her body was tense with anticipation, unable to move. Kurumu gasped when lips pressed against her inner thigh.

“You smell wonderful, little kitten. You must be part Undine. So juicy. I bet you taste amazing.”

Kurumu sensed the aroma of her sex. She had not realized how strong it was until that tongue came closer. The woman would kiss her inner thigh, drawing closer to center before switching to the other leg. She whimpered and mewled, closing her eyes tightly.

A loud series of quick knocks sounded from the door. Ms. Juunan groaned into Kurumu’s muff as the door was briskly opened. Heavy footsteps crossed the room as Ms. Juunan scooted back to lift up in a kneeling position between Kurumu’s spread thighs. The woman had a healthy flush across her cheeks as Nagi arrived, standing with a smirk behind the couch.

“I see you are up to no good.”

Kurumu rasped out her breaths as Ms. Juunan pouted up at Mr. Nagi.

“I was helping her dress.”

“I asked you to fetch the girl. Not to molest her.”

Ms. Juunan patted Kurumu’s knee.

“You’re cruel. This poor girl will be distressed all day now.”

“Only because you tease excessively.”

A sensual smile touched Ms. Juunan’s lips.

“Would you like to watch me break her in?”

Nagi glanced her over. She could feel his smoldering desire to handle that matter himself. He snorted, shaking his head as he turned his attention back on Ms. Juunan.

“I don’t have the time to watch your torture. Go to your room and rest up, you vile temptress.”

Ms. Juunan sighed, turning a reluctant smile upon Kurumu.

“Sorry, little one. You’ll have to wait for this prude to leave before I can give you a proper finish.”

“Have you no sense of shame? Violating the poor girl in front of the ashes of her mother.”

Ms. Juunan huffed, lifting up on her feet.

“Her mother knows my intentions were pure. I wanted to cheer the girl up.”

“Unwanted sex does not cure sadness.”

“Preposterous. There’s no such thing as unwanted sex.”

“It’s not worth my breath to argue with you. Can you stand, Ms. Kurono?”

Kurumu finally felt the strength to close her knees. Blushing fiercely, she rolled over on her side and slowly picked herself off the floor with her back to them. Her body trembled with the desire to be sated while her mind burned with shame. She tugged the interior snug portion of the maid uniform down around her hips and rump. With that in place, the long pleated skirt fell comfortably down to her ankles.

“Come with me. If you keep yourself occupied with Mrs. Chinoashi, this vixen will leave you be.”

Ms. Juunan pouted as they walked around her, intent on the door.

“Her boyfriend should thank me.”

“Don’t say anything stupid.”

Nagi pulled open the door, gesturing for Kurumu to head out first.

“As if a young man would protest the thought of me handling his woman.”

Nagi snorted, shaking his head as he closed the door and followed Kurumu into the hall.

“That woman is insatiable. I can’t take my eyes off her.”

Kurumu smiled sheepishly as they quickly made their way over to the spiral staircase.

“Thank you for saving me.”

“Think nothing of it. Interrupting Ms. Juunan’s carnal pursuits seems to be part of my job description.”

Kurumu shivered as she walked down the steps, aware that his hunger for her had not diminished. Her inner thighs felt sticky from kisses and her own anticipation. She swallowed down her unease, hoping he would not recognize her discomfort. In her heightened state of arousal, she could only resist with words.

“By any chance did you speak with Ms. Kiyoshi?”

Nagi shook his head as they reached the ground level.

“I don’t speak with Lady Gyokuro’s agents. But I understand from Ms. Juunan that this Ms. Kiyoshi was complaining about having to buy two extra tickets on short notice.”

Kurumu frowned as they approached the double door which opened directly into the kitchen.

“Two tickets? Whom for?”

“No idea. I only know it was two extra girls.”

Kurumu wondered whom the other guests could be. She immediately suspected Mizore had convinced Tsukune to bring her along. That seemed reasonable since Tsukune would be reluctant to leave Mizore in the care of his parents.

The other girl was a complete guess. As far as she knew, nobody else from the newspaper club had any plans to visit Tsukune. She could not fathom a scenario for Satsuki or Nerume to drop in on Tsukune without the other, so that ruled both of them out. Whom else could it be?

“While I don’t mind having more young ladies in the Estate, I am worried over our lack of space. One of those poor girls might be forced to spend the night with that horny devil.”

Kurumu managed a smile as Nagi opened the door for her. She nodded at him, feeling his smoldering desire wash over her before it promptly turned aside.

“I’m leaving Ms. Kurono in your care. Do keep her out of trouble.”

Mrs. Chinoashi hurried over to the door, laughing warmly.

“No worries, Mr. Nagi. We shall keep her busy. Have a safe trip.”

Nagi nodded at Mrs. Chinoashi as the woman grabbed Kurumu by the shoulders and steered her into the kitchen. The two chefs were already working the grill paying no mind to her presence. Kurumu glanced over her shoulder as the door closed.

“Poor thing. I can smell that woman got to you. You reek of sex.”

Kurumu blushed, surprised anyone could smell her over the mix of aromas in the kitchen.

“I’m sorry I overslept.”

“Don’t worry over that. Now report to Mr. Kondo. He’ll have you make your own breakfast.”

Kurumu squeaked when Mrs. Chinoashi slapped her in the rump. The swat had been such a shock that she had nearly peed herself.

“I think I need the restroom first.”

* * *

Kurumu sighed heavily as she pushed the worksheet across the low table away from her. She was more than halfway done with her history assignment with no interest in completing it today. She had already copied her work from last night for the Japanese course, knocking out one of her five subjects.

She glanced at her watch secured about her wrist to confirm it was a quarter to five. None of the suites had clocks and this garment lacked any pockets to carry her phone. They probably had less than an hour before the other guests arrived, Kokoa's group being long overdue.

“We should be doing something else.”

Moka looked up from her homework. The vampire had slipped into the pink sundress she had worn on their Kofu trip. Moka had spent the last four hours doing all of her Japanese summer homework from Mr. Hirojima’s class. As they did not share the same Japanese teacher, their assignment packets were not identical which had surprised Kurumu. She wondered if they had taken the same term exam.

“I guess. It’s not like we’re supposed to do this all in one sitting.”

Kurumu groaned, getting up and stretching her arms overhead. Her foot touched her schoolbag on the floor beside her laptop. Her phone and CD player rested atop her schoolbag. She had reluctantly listened to her Utada CD one more time when she had started her history assignment. She liked the CD and could now sing along to half of them, but wished she had a bigger selection.

“Have you used your laptop yet?”

Moka set aside her mechanical pencil, shaking her head with a smile.

“I haven't even turned it on.”

“You should do that today. I turned mine on for the first time last night and it took like an hour for it to do all this setup stuff. I ended up not doing anything on it before going to bed.”

“I could do that now.”

“That's no fun. We should think of something else.”

“Maybe we could do something on your laptop?”

“Like what?”

“I don't know. Maybe you could write your articles.”

Kurumu grimaced. She had brought her notes for her Judo and Tennis articles under the premise that she could work on them over the summer on Yukari's laptop.

“I was looking for fun ideas, Moka.”

Moka smiled sheepishly.

“Sorry.”

“We don’t have that program we use for our layouts. All I could do is copy my notes into a text file. We also need those USB thingies to move our files around.”

“We might have time to buy those when we go to Iromori.”

“I doubt your mother wants us to go shopping on the day of your sister’s wedding.”

Moka glanced aside with a wistful smile.

“I meant after. There is the memorial on Sunday.”

Kurumu glanced over the couch at the butsudan. They had opened up the doors and placed a picture of mommy inside for now. She needed to find a small frame for it.

“We should ask if we can go to the city for a day trip. I’m still baffled that you’ve never considered buying yourself a CD player or any music. A quarter million yen every birthday and you blow it on clothes and food every year.”

Moka laughed with a blush, rubbing the back of her head.

“Not really. I didn't receive birthday money before junior high.”

Kurumu paused to consider this as she crossed her arms below her bosom.

“That’s still three birthdays. I’ve been in your closet. How expensive was that stuff?”

“That’s only things I bought last year. Two summers ago I hit a late growth spurt, shooting up almost ten centimeters in eight months.”

Moka paused, blushing darker.

“I… also went up two cup sizes. Nothing I bought my first two years fit so I had to donate it all. I was so frustrated. I had a lot of cute clothes.”

Kurumu sighed, thinking that would suck. She wandered over to the couch, impulsively rolling over the back onto the cushions. She sighed again, bringing her forearm up to rest across her brow.

“Is the picture I picked out good enough?”

There was a long silence as Moka moved around the couch on her hands and knees. Stopping in front of the butsudan, Moka picked up the photograph as she rested back on her haunches.

“I think this is in better condition than most of the others.”

Kurumu rolled off the couch, crawling over to Moka’s side. She drew up on her knees, pressing her cheek against Moka’s shoulder as she slipped an arm around Moka’s back. She peered at the portrait Moka held, supposing it was the best of the few options they had. Needing a break from homework, Kurumu had spent a half hour rummaging through the pictures. There were none of mommy by herself so she had tried to find one that focused more on mommy than her.

In this lovely picture, mommy was wearing a watermelon sarong and pink bikini top. The pink sarong had a green hem about the waist and black, almond shaped dots to mimic seeds. She had a bright smile and an arm draped around Kurumu’s back, pulling her in by her shoulder. A long expanse of water stretched out behind them with only a hint of the sandy beach they stood upon.

This picture had been taken by a young, mesmerized man during their second trip to the Tottori Sand Dunes during the summer of 98 a week after Kurumu had turned nine. Her hair was almost shoulder length in this shot, still recovering from the gum altercation in second grade. She was wearing a white one piece with a pink frilly skirt stitched about the waist to hang over her thin legs. That swimsuit had been her gift that year, since she had never owned a pretty one before.

“We need to take more pictures.”

“I don’t own a camera.”

“You have a phone.”

Moka laughed sheepishly as she set the picture back inside the butsudan next to mommy’s urn.

“Sorry. I forgot phones can do that.”

“I wonder how we get pictures off our phone.”

“Tsukune might know that.”

Kurumu sighed, relaxing against Moka.

“I wish I had more pictures of mommy.”

“I wish I had any pictures of mine.”

Kurumu rubbed Moka’s shoulder, aware of all Moka had lost when her home had been destroyed.

“You should take lots of pictures of Kahlua tomorrow. You have no idea when you’ll see her again.”

“I wonder how many pictures our phones can take.”

Kurumu had some understanding that pictures took up space and her phone only had so much of that. They had not bothered buying the external memory cards to expand their available space like Kokoa had wanted. Ms. Fukuda had reassured them that the internal memory was fine for now.

“Kokoa is taking her time getting back to the Estate.”

Moka smiled, reaching over to brush Kurumu’s bangs.

“Yea. I wonder what she’s doing.”

“I’m starting to think Ms. Juunan will get here first.”

Moka nodded, reaching down to Kurumu’s collar. She scooted closer to Kurumu, reaching over with her other hand and started unfastening the buttons.

“You should change. I don’t think you should be wearing this for Tsukune.”

Kurumu smirked, letting Moka loosen up the stiff collar.

“I’m not wearing it for Tsukune. I know the moment Kokoa gets here, she’s going to want me to play the part of a perfect servant.”

Moka finished with the last button, parting the fabric to bare more of Kurumu’s neck and collar. The vampire smiled, glancing up into her eyes.

“Probably. I miss school.”

“Fuck school. I miss our friends.”

“That’s what I meant. Everyone was so nice to me at Yokai.”

“Ignoring the handful that tried to kidnap, rape and murder you.”

Moka pouted.

“Even so, I’d rather go back to school. I’m happy you insisted Mother let me return.”

“She hasn’t agreed to it yet. All we know for certain is that she won’t send you to China with Akua.”

Moka was starting to give Kurumu this sweet, sugary sensation. The vampire gingerly touched the stiff collar, wanting to draw it open more though it was already at its limit. Moka fondly looked her over.

“Yea. Do you think she’ll send us back to school early?”

“I don’t know. Maybe.”

“After the memorial, there isn’t much else we do as a family. With her work, we might only see her the next weekend. It’s not like she needs Kokoa or me to sit around the Estate doing nothing.”

Kurumu smirked.

“I think Kokoa might protest the thought of me getting out of my proper servant training. So far I’ve only had one full day and I don’t think we can count today.”

“You’re probably right. Still… I hope she sends us back a week early.”

Kurumu nodded. She would be happy if Mrs. Shuzen allowed Moka to go back sealed. Mulling over that as Moka timidly touched her skin below her throat, Kurumu’s attention settled on the open butsudan.

“What should I do with all this stuff?”

“I don’t know. I guess you could leave it here if you don’t want it at school.”

“Yea. But I have to take the butsudan and mommy’s ashes. Do you think that’s safe?”

“Safe?”

“Yea. It’s fragile.”

Moka smiled, drawing two fingers gently about Kurumu’s neck.

“You moved her fine in Ms. Fukuda’s car.”

Kurumu reached up to capture Moka’s hand. Moka had drawn closer with a hungry look in her eyes.

“You’re being amorous.”

Moka parted her lips. The tip of her tongue glided across a long fang.

“You smell delicious. Did you play with yourself today?”

Kurumu blushed at the raspy inquiry.

“No. Though Ms. Juunan tried to molest me.”

“She should stay away from what is mine.”

The firmness of that declaration startled Kurumu. She could not think up a response as Moka leaned her head in to press her cheek against the swell of Kurumu’s bosom.

“I’m scared, Kurumu. I don’t know how much time I have.”

Letting go of Moka’s hand, Kurumu brushed her fingers though Moka’s pink tresses.

“Would you be happier if we called you Hatsukoi?”

Moka tensed up against her.

“No.”

“Are you sure? I don’t think the other Moka would be upset with that.”

“That would confuse everyone.”

“I think of the two of you as different Mokas anyways.”

“Is it wrong for us to have the same name?”

Kurumu sighed as she resumed brushing Moka’s hair with her fingers.

“Not really. But it’s wrong that they made you change your name.”

Moka relaxed, nuzzling her face against Kurumu’s bosom.

“I don’t know if it was my name. It was this thought in my head which mother associated with me.”

“Moka. Do you think you have a soul?”

“Yes.”

Kurumu smiled at the quickness of that reply.

“Do you have any memories before Moka was sealed?”

“I think so.”

“Like what?”

“Hard to explain. I think I can show them. Can you see them?”

Kurumu smiled softly, aware she was not meant to reply.

“I don’t think they’re her memories. It’s different from the dreams she shows me. Her memories have feelings. Sensations. Like I’ve lived them. These… these are more like dreams. Made up vision. Dialogue without sound. It’s like experiencing the world without a body.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“If I’m a spell… why is anything like this? Shouldn’t it be like Akua said? It either works or it doesn’t. Like turning on a light with a switch.”

Kurumu mulled that over a moment.

“Well… light bulbs flicker.”

“Only when they’re about to die. A fresh bulb works right away. These blurry dreams are from the start.”

Moka laughed suddenly.

“I doubt its file corruption. You believe I’m a soul too.”

Moka sighed, pulling up from Kurumu’s grasp. She let go of Kurumu, fixing her hair.

“Now she’s fussing over this dream in which a voice taught me how to read and speak. She says it’s like I’m being programmed, but I don’t think it works that way.”

Kurumu smiled, placing a hand on Moka’s shoulder.

“I think we should call you Hatsukoi if that is the name you were given. Whatever you are.”

Moka laughed softly. She then pouted at Kurumu.

“She has a bunch of nasty names she thinks are more fitting for me.”

“What? Why?”

“She’s upset about me not giving her that name or any of these thoughts to her before. I tried to explain that I didn’t see a point giving them to her because I was supposed to be Moka.”

“Tell Moka she should grow up since she’s spent years not telling you squat about Akasha or Akua.”

Moka had a distant, amused look in her eyes, enjoying her internal dialogue with her counterpart.

“That made her angry.”

Kurumu smirked, wondering if Hatsukoi was a suitable name. It described a crush.

“If not Hatsukoi, what about Hatsu?”

“What about it?”

“As your name. I think Hatsu is pretty.”

Moka laughed, glancing down.

“She agrees that it is better than Hatsukoi.”

“Would Hatsue feel better? More girly.”

Kurumu hesitated.

“You’re meant to be a girl, right?”

“I hope so. It would be humiliating to be a boy with a name like Hatsukoi.”

“Yea. You’re right.”

Moka reached up to caress Kurumu’s check. Her eyes met Kurumu’s for a long moment before her gaze shifted lower. That sugary sensation of longing had returned.

“I want your blood.”

Kurumu laughed softly, pulling away.

“I thought I evaded that.”

Moka followed her retreat, grabbing Kurumu by the shoulders. Sighing, Kurumu awkwardly lowered to the floor onto her back as Moka pressed against her. She smiled up at the vampire while she adjusted her legs comfortably.

“Whatever happened to drinking Tsukune’s blood?”

“You kept fussing when I did that.”

“That wasn’t permission to use me instead.”

Moka tapped Kurumu’s nose.

“I recall that being your initial offer.”

Kurumu glanced aside, fully aware that was true. At that time she had been under the impression that vampires had to drink blood. There was so much literature out there which supported that belief. Of course that was all human literature.

“When was the last time you drank his blood?”

Moka sighed, lowering her chin upon the small bit of skin exposed by the parting of Kurumu’s collar.

“Two months ago. The Monday before his birthday.”

“That was a long time ago.”

“I wanted to after his birthday. He smelled so delicious on the trip. But I never had a chance to be alone with him and she was worried about his blood making her weak. Then his blood started to turn against him so it wasn't safe. I can't take blood from him now without risking the ghoul coming out again.”

Kurumu gently caressed Moka’s sides as the vampire peered up at her. She felt guilty about not thinking about that possibility.

“You can drink my blood. But don't make a mess of me.”

Moka smiled, scooting up on her. The vampire darted her head in, pressing gentle kisses upon Kurumu's neck. She gasped, closing her eyes as Moka's breath tickled her skin. Kurumu squirmed as the kisses continued. She mewled, grabbing Moka tighter.

Kurumu tensed up when fangs sank into the side of her throat. She immediately realized this was not the sort of nip that would make her wet herself. It hurt but she could not move away. All she could do was hold tight as Moka siphoned her life away. Her heart beat madly as she struggled with her breathing. When Moka finally lifted her head, Kurumu felt thoroughly exhausted and drained. She whimpered, pouting at the vampire when their eyes met.

“Meanie. That hurt.”

Moka gave her a brief kiss on the cheek. Lifting up slightly, the vampire smiled at her.

“I thought you didn't want to wet yourself.”

Kurumu bit her lip as she strongly contemplated kissing Moka.

“Can we kiss?”

Moka blushed, lowering her head. She breathed hotly against Kurumu's ear.

“Maybe.”

Kurumu turned her head and looked into Moka's eyes filled with hesitance and longing. Closing her eyes, Kurumu pressed her lips against Moka's. The vampire made a slight sound but moved her head slightly to improve the kiss. Kurumu let her left hand drift up to the back of Moka's head.

Her head was swimming as she parted her lips and felt for Moka's tongue. Moka made another sound, yielding to the intrusion. This was the sort of kiss Kurumu desired. With hopeful thoughts that one day she could share this wonderful experience with Tsukune, she wondered if Moka harbored similar fantasies. She broke the kiss off with a gasp.

Her heart fluttered as she caught her breath while caressing the back of Moka's head. She remembered what Ms. Juunan had done to her this morning, blushing at the thought of doing such a thing to Moka. Feeling far too embarrassed to make any such moves, she caught up Moka in another long kiss.

This was perhaps the third or fourth time Kurumu had found herself in this situation. Time came to a crawl as they poured all their feelings into passionate kissing. Eventually they stopped to catch their breath. Kurumu could feel the rapid beat of Moka's heart against her.

“Why do we do this?”

“I love you.”

Kurumu rasped out a laugh as she grabbed a fistful of Moka's sundress.

“Ever want to do more?”

“No.”

Kurumu pouted at the quickness of that reply.

“Why not?”

Moka lifted her head up to gaze into Kurumu's eyes. She smiled warmly before placing a quick kiss on Kurumu's lips. Kurumu parted hers to make it into something more lasting, which Moka yielded to. As Kurumu moved her tongue against Moka's she tugged the sundress up till she could feel the hem in her hand at Moka's waist. Releasing the fabric, Kurumu let her fingers slip down the curve of Moka's rump, feeling only the warmth of skin. Moka quickly pulled her head back with a gasp, seizing Kurumu's hand.

“No.”

“Are you not wearing panties?”

“Thongs.”

Kurumu sighed, relaxing upon the floor beneath Moka's warmth.

“I want more.”

“Tsukune will be here soon.”

Kurumu pouted.

“You better not protest if I jump him when he shows up. Between you and Ms. Juunan, my poor body can't take any more teasing.”

Moka tugged Kurumu's hand up to place a kiss on the back of her hand.

“I won't. You taste even better after having sex.”

Kurumu smirked.

“Then you should have waited.”

Moka nuzzled her cheek against Kurumu's hand.

“Your scent was delicious. Still sweet, but richer.”

“Do you like kissing me?”

Moka smiled, sitting up on Kurumu's belly with a knee on either side. The vampire captured Kurumu's other hand, awkwardly trying to intermingle their fingers. One of the dress straps hung off her shoulder, the fabric relying on the swell of her unrestrained bosom to hold it up.

“Moka grew up like this. She hates Ms. Juunan for complicating her family. For molesting Momma.”

Kurumu bit her lip as she allowed Moka to succeed with her fingers.

“Does she hate me?”

“No. She's upset at herself. Moka never wanted to behave like Ms. Juunan.”

“And how do you feel about this?”

“I'm trying not to get carried away.”

Kurumu glanced down at Moka whom was straddled over her.

“Do you want to do more?”

“No. You should be more faithful to Tsukune.”

Kurumu peered up into Moka's turquoise eyes.

“I love you. Hatsue.”

The vampire smiled softly.

“You have to be considerate of Moka. She feels your kisses and touch as much as I do. It's not nice to say you love me if you don't love her.”

Kurumu felt guilty since she could not claim to have the same kind of affection for the colder Moka.

“Well… is it Hatsue or Moka drinking my blood?”

The girl atop her grinned, squeezing her hands.

“I'm not the vampire, Kurumu.”

“That's dodging the question.”

“It's hard for me to purposely do anything she hates. My whole body resists the notion of reciprocating Yukari's advances, despite the thought having crossed my mind. Moka wishes I would put up more of a fight but she enjoys being touched and we both trust Yukari won't take things too far.”

Kurumu wished Moka would release her hands. She wanted to touch Moka and see her response.

“Would you resist my touch?”

“Not in the slightest.”

“Can I have my hands back?”

“If I let your hands go, you'll do naughty things that Yukari would never dare do.”

Kurumu blushed, glancing aside.

“Maybe. But I'm not about to kiss you anywhere beneath that dress.”

“That's disappointing.”

Kurumu frowned at the unexpected response.

“Are you aroused?”

Moka smirked with flush cheeks, squeezing Kurumu's hands. She wiggled her rump, pressing down.

“I'll tell you a secret. Drinking blood makes me so wet.”

A firm, polite knock sounded upon the door. Kurumu pouted as Moka lifted up off her belly, straightening out her sundress before stepping aside.

“Who is it?”

“Mrs. Chinoashi, Lady Moka. Ms. Juunan has returned and your guests are waiting for you in the foyer.”

“Thank you. We’ll be right down.”

Kurumu sighed as she turned over to pick herself up off of the floor.

“I guess I should be thankful she didn’t walk in on us.”

Moka smiled softly. She stepped over to button up Kurumu’s collar.

“You look flush.”

“You do too.”

Moka meekly glanced up at her.

“Do I smell like sex?”

Kurumu took in a deep breath as she smoothed out the fabric of her uniform. There was definitely a sexy aroma in the air though she suspected that was her fault. She wondered if wearing panties would have helped curb the eagerness of her body to respond to any sexual advance.

“Unless you’ve soaked your panties, I’m guessing it’s me.”

Moka blushed, glancing down and pulling her fabric away from her navel.

“I might have.”

Kurumu giggled, aware that feeling wet did not mean she was dripping. Shaking her head, she stepped away from Moka and regarded the butsudan. Clapping her hands together, she bowed her head.

“I’m sorry, Mommy. I should behave better in your presence.”

Moka made a slight whimper and promptly mimicked Kurumu’s gesture.

“I’m so sorry.”

“We promise to keep it in the bedroom next time.”

Kurumu clapped her hands again, glancing up and smirking at Moka’s pout. Grabbing Moka by the arm, she tugged the vampire towards the door.

“I’m curious whom our fourth guest is.”

“Yea… I hope you’re wrong about Mizore.”

“Why?”

“She doesn’t like me.”

There was no point to protest that as Moka opened the door. While Mizore was blatantly indifferent about most of their classmates, the snow girl had been quite vocal with her opinion of Moka. It might even be accurate to say Moka was the only person in school Mizore hated. Kurumu waited for Moka to close the door behind them before heading out into the open balcony which crossed the main room.

Kurumu had not managed more than three steps before she shivered in delight. She dared not look for the source of this delectable desire, certain that she would charm her beloved. Quickly linking arms with Moka, Kurumu grabbed Moka with her free left hand, leaning close to the vampire.

“Kurumu?”

Kurumu swallowed down the panic in her heart. He was watching her intently with hungry thoughts, though she could tell he had a better view of Moka. She slowed her steps as she struggled indecisively.

“Maybe I should wait in the room.”

“Why?”

As they reached the top of the stairs, Kurumu tugged Moka’s arm down to hiss in her ear.

“I’m all hot and bothered and Tsukune’s thoughts about me aren’t making this any easier.”

Moka hesitated a moment. Decisively she took the first step down, pulling Kurumu with her.

“You’ll be fine. Stick close to me.”

Kurumu wondered if that was part of the problem. She would be lying to herself to claim that Tsukune had no desire for Moka. While he might turn down a threesome on the basis of it being improper, it was no different than his early protests of having sex with her before meeting his parents. If she ever got Moka to push for it, she knew Tsukune would succumb to temptation.

With the twist of this spiral staircase, she came into Tsukune’s clear line of sight twice. The second time she mewled with pleasure. Her precious place was salivating in anticipation. Her body had not felt this hungry since the Kofu trip. When he had finally confessed his love for her, she had cast aside all notions of holding back, letting her lust run wild. At the time they had written off her behavior as being in an elevated state of arousal with the urge to pass his seed to another woman. That was partially true but there had also been an insatiable hunger to be sated by her mate.

She shivered as they finally reached the last step. The memory of him emptying inside left her softly panting with desire. Her nipples had pushed out as fat bumps in the black fabric, aching to be touched. Her knees felt weak as they slowly approached their guests.

“This is embarrassing, Kurumu.”

Kurumu whimpered, unable to help it. Her grip on Moka’s arm was her only purchase on sanity. She felt the only safe places she could look was the floor and Moka. She had yet to confirm if anyone other than Tsukune was in the room. She had no clue what he was wearing.

“Moka!”

A tiny, lithe body crashed into Moka’s torso, threatening Kurumu’s hold. Moka grunted unable to prevent the witch from burying her face in her bosom. The girl made happy sounds as she rubbed her face about, almost knocking off the black, velvet beret resting atop her dark locks.

“Yukari, please!”

Yukari’s bared shoulders relaxed and she leaned back in her grip about Moka’s waist. The witch was wearing a simple dress which matched the beret in the sense that it was black with white hem. Two black straps graced her creamy shoulders and were stitched to the white hem that ringed the top of the dress. It was loose enough to betray a black strapless bra wrapped about the girl’s tiny torso.

“Someone smells erotic. You better not have been molesting my Moka.”

Kurumu managed a whimper as Yukari’s attention turned upon her. She squirmed, pressing her knees together as she wiggled her hips. Unable to think of anything sensible, she whimpered again, pressing the side of her head to Moka’s shoulder.

“What’s wrong with her?”

“She was fine a few minutes ago.”

“The two of you seem suspiciously flush. What were you doing?”

“Uh… exercising.”

Yukari snickered, letting go of Moka to back up a step. The dress had a white stitch about the waist where it transitioned to a pleated skirt which fell halfway down her thighs. She had purple stockings pulled up to her knees with her feet tucked in velvety black flats.

“I think Kurumu didn’t finish her exercises. Or she urgently has to urinate.”

Kurumu whined with a pout. She closed her eyes, shivering as she felt him step closer.

“You look good, Moka.”

“Thanks. You look good too, Tsukune. I’m glad that you and Yukari could come.”

“I was worried about not seeing either of you for the rest of the summer. Are you feeling okay, Kurumu?”

She managed a sound, trembling as she gave Moka’s arm a squeeze.

“She’s fidgeting much more than I’ve ever seen her behave.”

“It turns out the reason why we came to get her early was because she was getting an operation. My Mother arranged for her to have her baby organ replaced.”

“I guess that’s good news but I don’t know why they rushed to replace the reproductive organ of an underage girl.”

“It’s a time sensitive thing, Yukari. The donor passed away.”

Kurumu shivered as a small hand touched her arm. She managed a smile for Yukari.

“I would hug you but it looks like you’re about to burst.”

Kurumu loosened the grip of her left hand, reaching over for Yukari. The witch stepped in to press her cheek against Kurumu’s bosom, slipping an arm around Kurumu’s back. Yukari breathed in deeply.

“Your heart is beating like crazy.”

“I’m scared to look up.”

“You’re being stupid. He hasn’t rushed over to grab you so you must still be working with that built in eye contact limitation you imposed on yourself. Avoid his eyes like you always do.”

Kurumu felt a tingle run up her spine from the thought of being able to control him without her sight. She reluctantly freed her arm from Moka’s side, gingerly placing her hand on Yukari’s shoulder. She mustered the courage to glance up.

Tsukune had on a short sleeved black dress shirt which was tucked in a pair of slim khakis. His schoolbag was slung over one shoulder while the strap of a bulky, black suitcase dangled from the other. A pair of tan dress shoes graced his feet swathed in black socks.

Standing in his shadow was Mizore. The snow girl was dressed in the same style of outfit as always with her schoolbag hanging against her hip. She had a black knapsack on her back which Kurumu had seen in the guest room of Tsukune’s home.

“I see you brought Mizore.”

Tsukune laughed sheepishly, turning slightly.

“It would have been awkward to leave her with my parents. That woman whom picked us up from my house called someone and confirmed it would be fine to bring her.”

“Ms. Kiyoshi. She’s a succubus.”

“Yea. She told me that directly, warning me not to fantasize about her since she cared for you.”

Kurumu whimpered when Yukari pulled away from her to hug Moka again. Trembling with desire, Kurumu hugged herself as she let her eyes sweep over to the final member of the group.

“Why’s Rubi here?”

Rubi frowned inquisitively. The witch was wearing new attire which included a black leather choker with silver studs. A black tube top bared her midriff while a long sleeved, black lace jacket hung from her bare shoulders and down her back, fluttering in different segments which gathered about her calves. Slender black slacks hugged her hips while a black leather belt with a silver buckle encircled her waist. The slacks were tucked in glossy black, platform boots. Next to Rubi was the large black suitcase she had carried for Yukari to the bus stop along with the black bag Yukari had brought to the cabin. Yukari's schoolbag, laptop satchel and a gray suitcase Kurumu had not seen before was also resting near Rubi.

“My mother didn’t feel comfortable letting me go alone with Ms. Kiyoshi.”

“Where’s the woman whom drove you here?”

“She walked by with a maid and some guy. They went upstairs but only the maid came back down.”

“I wonder what she’s planning.”

“Something about sleeping arrangements.”

“Kurumu wants you to stay with us.”

“That woman mentioned that. She was more concerned about where they would put Tsukune.”

“I said I would sleep with him.”

Kurumu turned a pout on Mizore.

“You don’t need to do that. I’m sure they will put him in a room by himself.”

“That’s what I love about big, strong men. You know how to handle things roughly.”

“Don’t be flirting with me. Last thing I need is my wife getting angry.”

Ms. Juunan giggled as she walked across the balcony ahead of Mr. Chinoashi. The man had his hands full with a futon, pillows and blankets which they must have fetched from Mrs. Shuzen’s suite. The succubus started down the spiral staircase, waving at them.

“Mr. Aono. You’ll be staying in the studio. Second door on this side.”

“What about the other girls? We were only planning to keep Yukari.”

“They will be with me in the guest suite.”

Rubi pouted as Yukari resumed snuggling against Moka's bosom.

“I’m only here for Yukari. It goes against my duty to be put in another room.”

“My oh my. I love a dutiful girl. I shall enjoy keeping you in my quarters tonight.”

Kurumu shivered at the thought. She shuddered again as Tsukune had a similar thought about her.

“And where do you plan to house Ms. Shirayuki? Do you have a stable?”

“That’s not nice, Yukari.”

“It wasn’t meant to be.”

Ms. Juunan giggled as she walked over to Moka’s side.

“I’ve always been curious what a snow girl tastes like.”

“Maybe it would be better if these two stayed in the car.”

“Now who’s being mean?”

“I was thinking it would be safer for them.”

Ms. Juunan clucked her tongue at Moka. Shaking her head, she stalked off towards Mr. Chinoashi whom was halfway to the studio door.

“I'm sure Ms. Kurono has noticed by now that she's still compatible with her boyfriend. I suggest you come with me, Mr. Aono. We'll need a mop for the floor if you keep standing near her like that. I will show you how to lock your door, unless you prefer spending all your nights copulating.”

Kurumu gasped when Tsukune placed a hand on her shoulder.

“She’s also a succubus, right?”

Kurumu turned sharply and grabbed him. She whimpered, nuzzling her cheek against his shoulder while rubbing her tits against his chest. If the skirt of this maid uniform was shorter, she would have hooked a leg over his hip and grinded on him. She wanted him so badly.

“No, no, no. Best grab the girl before she charms him into public sex.”

An icy hand touched her shoulder. In her passionate haze, Kurumu glanced at Mizore before reaching out to touch her cheek. Sapphire eyes widened in alarm before dulling under Kurumu’s charm.

“My oh my. She is a quick learner.”

Kurumu pouted as she was tugged off Tsukune and pulled back into Ms. Juunan’s bosom. She flailed a moment before she felt something redirecting her passion. She squashed the suggestion to turn these feelings on her captive, pushing the older succubus back.

“Oh? I’m not letting you get away that easy.”

Other hands grabbed her which she instantly knew was Moka. She seized Moka’s dress, tugging herself forward out of Ms. Juunan’s grasp. Arms folded protectively about her shoulders as her body shivered with aching desire.

“I have her, Ms. Juunan. You can take Tsukune to his room.”

Kurumu nuzzled against Moka as Ms. Juunan sighed dramatically.

“Very well. Come along, young man. I doubt Mr. Chinoashi wants to wait all day for us.”

Kurumu trembled in Moka's embrace, barely able to hear the retreat of the others over the loud beating of her heart. She rubbed her cheek against Moka’s shoulder as some of the tension in her body passed.

“What happened there?”

Kurumu whimpered, snuggling against Moka.

“He touched me.”

“How will she manage a relationship with him if she does stuff like that with minimal provocation?”

“Give it time, Yukari. Maybe the new organ she was given is more drawn to him.”

“What did she do to Ms. Shirayuki?”

“Charmed her into leaving her be. She was doing this the day she tried… well… she’s done it before.”

“It looked like she charmed them both by touch. She wasn’t doing anything like that last week.”

Moka laughed softly while stroking Kurumu’s hair.

“We haven’t had any situations where she would.”

Yukari sighed, regarding the studio door.

“I see no reason for us to stand around down here. Rubi. Carry our stuff upstairs.”

Rubi pouted, glancing at the suitcases.

“I can only carry so much.”

“There’s nothing inside the black one. You can come back down for your stuff later.”

As Rubi continued to pout, Yukari huffed and stalked over to the pile of bags. She picked up her laptop satchel, absently slinging it over her head before grabbing her schoolbag. The witch pranced back over to them, opening up her schoolbag. She tugged a glass out, presenting it to Kurumu.

“That woman said you wanted this. It’s the same kind of glass you picked up at the Yamagata station.”

Kurumu smiled, detaching from Moka to take the decorative glass from Yukari. She turned it over in her hands, confirming it was for the Miyagi prefecture as Ms. Kiyoshi had promised. It was exactly the same type and style of glass she had for the first two prefectures.

“Thank you.”

“There’s something Kurumu wanted you to help out with in our room.”

“Sure. Let’s go then.”

Kurumu nodded, clutching the glass to her bosom as they walked towards the stairs. Rubi had slung the bag by its strap over her shoulder and was struggling with both suitcases while Mizore stood in a daze.

“Yukari. Do you know anything about tsukumogami?”

“Tsukumogami are artifact spirits. The idea is that an object after ninety nine to a hundred years of use would gain a soul. Depending on how well treated this item was, the spirit could either be beneficial or detrimental to the current owner of the artifact.”

Moka smiled, patting Yukari’s beret as they started up the stairs.

“This rosary was created a long time ago. It was hundreds of years old before they cast the sealing spells on it to suppress Shinso blood.”

“The other Moka mentioned this before. Are you proposing that you are a tsukumogami?”

“We think it’s possible.”

“Interesting. I’ve never associated tsukumogami as spirits which could possess a living body.”

“What would you expect a tsukumogami to be like?”

“The tsukumogami is a myth as far as I know.”

“So was Alucard and the Dark Lords but we know that is true.”

“Yes, but there isn’t much to discuss about tsukumogami. Most of the time they are angry spirits from mistreated objects which seek revenge on their current master. Supposedly humans would throw out or dispose of artifacts before they got too old to avoid a soul from forming. My father said it was some nonsense the humans made up to make people buy new stuff all the time.”

Kurumu sighed as they reached the top of the stairs.

“I suppose this means you wouldn’t know how to move a tsukumogami from the rosary.”

Yukari shrugged as she followed after Moka towards the door to the suite.

“If she can possess a living body, I imagine she could take over any person whom holds her rosary.”

“She’s never taken over Tsukune in all the times he’s removed her.”

“That could be self-imposed limitations, like your charm. There’s not much about tsukumogami for me to formulate an opinion on. It would be easier if she was a spell. I could simply copy her.”

Moka laughed softly with a slight shake of her head. She opened the door to her suite.

“My eldest sister is already running with that theory. I’d rather not believe I’m some sort of spell.”

Yukari hesitated in the doorway.

“I guess it would be nice if you were a tsukumogami. We wouldn’t have to worry about Tsukune breaking you with his ability.”

Kurumu glanced over her shoulder. Rubi was panting as she struggled up the stairs with the suitcases.

“Should we wait for Rubi?”

Moka shook her head and gestured at the door across the hall.

“The guest room is this one, Rubi.”

Rubi groaned an acknowledgment which made Kurumu chuckle. She followed Yukari into the room.

“Yukari. Would it bother you if I had a different name?”

“A rose by any other name would smell as sweet.”

Moka smiled, shutting the door.

“When I first woke up in the orphanage, I said my name was Hatsukoi.”

“Puppy love?”

“Yea… Kurumu suggested using Hatsue instead.”

“Odd. I wouldn’t expect a spell to think its name is something strange like Hatsukoi.”

“Do you like Hatsue?”

Yukari shrugged at Kurumu.

“It’s nice, but I’m still going to call her Moka.”

“But she’s not Moka.”

“The only difference between these two is their personalities. And a personality is not a fixed trait. People grow and change. It would be safer to treat them as one individual than separate entities.”

“I thought you were thinking of a way to split the two up.”

“I spent a lot of time studying her rosary during exam week. The design of the spell is quite complex and I don't understand half of it, but I think I could copy it. The main issue is where do I copy it to?”

“Why does it have to be a copy? Can’t you move the original instead?”

“I can’t pinpoint where she is in that spell, assuming she is part of the spell. Maybe if I copied the whole thing first, I could try hacking it apart to figure out what does what, but it’s way too risky to chop up the original spell.”

“Don’t give up on this, Yukari. We have to save her.”

Yukari smiled softly.

“So what was it you needed my help with?”

“It’s over here.”

Kurumu’s heart fluttered with concern as Moka directed Yukari across the room. The witch paused at the low table behind the couch, dumping her schoolbag next to Moka’s things.

“I see you two have started your homework. Did Moka get a laptop?”

As Yukari pulled the strap of her laptop satchel over her head, Kurumu laughed nervously. Clutching the yunomi to her breast, Kurumu wandered over to the table.

“Actually we both did. Moka left hers in her room.”

“You have a room in your room?”

Moka laughed as Yukari placed her satchel on the table. The vampire retreated over to the boxes stacked about the butsudan and waved for Yukari.

“Kurumu wanted an illusion for this.”

Yukari walked around the edge of the couch and frowned. Kurumu slowly approached the back of the couch as the witch wandered over to the shrine. Yukari said nothing as she knelt down in front of the butsudan. She glanced over the other boxes before returning her attention to the shrine. Having this sinking feeling, Kurumu slipped around the couch and headed over to her suitcase. Kneeling down, Kurumu placed her yunomi next to the others.

“I was thinking a jewelry box. I can put it on my desk in the corner of my suite back at Yokai.”

“Why?”

Kurumu swallowed, unable to look at Yukari. She crawled over to the butsudan, picking up the urn. She took in a deep breath, changing her mind on what it was she was holding. Glancing down, she confirmed with a smile that it was a pretty, white vase with flowers.

“I’ve been doing this for mommy’s urn. Do you think you could make these illusions permanent? I can only make this look right when I’m holding it.”

“Why?”

Kurumu offered a slight shrug as she finally regarded Yukari. The witch was trembling with emotions.

“What else can I do? I can’t tell everyone about this right now.”

“Kurumu. It’s your mother.”

“The wedding for Moka’s sister is tomorrow. And I don’t have a list of people I need to tell about this. Maybe a handful of teachers at most.”

Kurumu shook her head as Yukari started to silently cry.

“I can’t do it. Not right now. So I hoped you could cast an illusion over this. Until I’m ready.”

“I can’t…”

“We were thinking after the cultural festival. Blame it on a work accident. I don’t know. I just don’t want Tsukune to find out yet, or anyone else. I’m fine with it only being the three of us.”

Yukari brought a hand up to wipe her tears.

“I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry.”

“Can you help me? I know I’m asking for a lot, but I can’t do this by myself.”

“I can’t.”

“Please, Yukari. You’ve not told anyone else about what really happened with Nagare.”

Yukari glanced up. Her eyes wavered with sorrow as tears continued to flow.

“I guess.”

Kurumu pulled Yukari’s head against her bosom as she let out a heavy breath. The girl started to sob against her as she tugged off the beret and set it aside. Sighing, Kurumu pushed her fingers through Yukari’s dark locks.

“I realize now whom my donor was.”

Kurumu glanced up at Moka.

“It was mommy.”

* * *

“Sit by me, Kurono.”

Antai patted the floor beside her. The beige haired sylph had let her hair down for a change, revealing it could almost touch her rump. Like all the other girls, Antai was dressed down for bed, wearing a mauve tank top and black track shorts with a hot pink hem along the bottom which also stretched up the sides to the crimped elastic hem about her waist.

“The help doesn't dine with her Lady's guests.”

Kokoa had a soft velvet nightgown drawn about her torso. The lush green garment had a stitched in satin sash about the waist which Kokoa had tied in bow at her side. She huffed with her nose turned up as she held a tea cup close to her chin. A small plate laden with skewered dumplings glazed with sweetened soy sauce rested on the table in front of her.

“What else is she going to do?”

Kurumu smiled as she held her hands at her navel against the apron of her maid uniform. It was after nine so Moka had turned in for the evening. She wondered if Moka had bathed with Yukari like they had planned before dinner. Kurumu longed for a bath, supposing it was better alone if she wanted to relieve herself of any lingering frustrations.

Kokoa had arrived with her girls around seven. By that point Yukari had already cast her illusions and unpacked her things. The witch had helped Moka with set up her laptop when Kurumu had been called down to assist in the kitchen. Kurumu had ate a late meal with Mr. Kondo, which was fine since it meant not having to endure an awkward encounter with Tsukune.

While finishing up her meal, Kokoa had popped in the kitchen to request her services in making some late night snacks. Having had this sort of request before, Mr. Kondo had taught Kurumu how to make the dango sweets. They had whipped up enough to guarantee each girl would get at least three skewers. After sampling a couple skewers herself, Mr. Kondo had sent her upstairs to service Kokoa's friends.

“She has to take all these dishes back to the kitchen and wash up for the evening.”

“I thought Mr. Nagi said all the servants left at night.”

Akegawa lacked her usual hairband in her cherry curls. The small girl was kneeling on the other side of Antai, closer to Kokoa. The salamander timidly snagged a dumpling off her skewer, carefully holding her hand beneath to avoid any mishaps like Fukai had with her first skewer. Akegawa wore a cream camisole with pretty lace along the top hem against the slight swell of her bosom. She wore a matching short with a lacy hem skirting about her thighs.

Sitting across the table from Antai, Fukai stuffed down the last dumpling from her second skewer. Her sky blue tee shirt had a brown stain perfectly placed at the swell of her right bosom for nipple jokes. She had a gray sleep pant and her legs were swept off to her left side with all her weight on her right hip. Her goggles dangled from the thick strap about her slender neck.

“They don’t lock up the kitchen.”

“I'll help her.”

Kokoa sighed with a glance at Antai.

“You're free to do as you please.”

“Unless it involves being affectionate with you.”

Taniguchi giggled at the pout Kokoa favored upon her. The undine had let her toffee tresses hang loose in the back, but she had kept her short braids behind her ears. Seated around the corner of the low table on Kokoa's left and next to Fukai, this girl was wearing a pastel pink slip which almost reached her knees.

“She gets carried away too easily.”

“Like you do with Ms. Akegawa.”

Kokoa and Akegawa blushed, casting furtive glances at each other.

“Let her at least sit down with us. It's awkward making her stand.”

Kokoa frowned at Antai.

“I am training her to be a proper servant. She should stand and be ready to serve at a moment's notice.”

“I'm not picky about prompt service. I'm cool with her sitting.”

Kokoa pouted at Taniguchi. She turned her gaze on Akegawa.

“Would you also feel better with her seated?”

“Well… I would be uncomfortable standing around like that.”

“Does anyone need a refill of tea before I let her sit?”

Akegawa shook her head before biting another dumpling off her skewer. Antai giggled, patting the space beside her once again while Taniguchi murmured her contentment with the level of her tea. Fukai was too busy licking the sweet sticky mixture clinging to the skewer to respond.

“Very well, you may sit.”

“Thank you, Milady.”

Smiling at Antai, Kurumu knelt down at the foot of the table.

“I have something for you.”

Antai grabbed an envelope which had been resting on the floor between her and Akegawa. She passed it over to Kurumu with a huge grin.

“That pretty lady whom picked us up said she got this from your village.”

Kurumu turned the letter over in her hands, noting the sender. She smiled softly, wondering if Nerume was the type to send bunches of letters without a response.

“Yea. They don't deliver the mail to our house.”

“Why didn't your mother pick it up?”

Kurumu paused, unsure how she should answer Antai.

“My mother is working for Mrs. Shuzen now. She's training under Ms. Ontai.”

“Huh? I thought she would train under Sho.”

Kurumu shook her head at Kokoa.

“Ms. Juunan is too busy with the wedding and other things.”

“That makes sense. I'm curious how your initial encounter with Mr. Aono went.”

Kurumu grimaced.

“I hope you didn't ask about that during dinner.”

“Why, what's up?”

“Is there something wrong between Mr. Aono and Ms. Kurono?”

“Not that I'm aware of. She had a small hospital visit the day after we picked her up from his house.”

“Are you okay?”

“Are you pregnant?”

Kurumu laughed at the reactions, shaking her head.

“Yes, I'm fine. No, I'm not pregnant, though I should keep clear of Tsukune for a few days.”

“Huh? Why?”

Kurumu smiled at Antai.

“It's not a good time to be around him.”

“Mating cycle.”

Kurumu nodded at Fukai's comment.

“Yea. Unless I want to end up pregnant, I should keep my distance.”

Kokoa set her tea aside, crawling around the corner to grab Taniguchi by the shoulder.

“You better not fool around with him. While I'm happy to hear things are good between the two of you, I'm not lending you my Nagisa.”

Taniguchi giggled, pushing away Kokoa's hand.

“What do I have to do with this?”

“Nothing because you're mine.”

Kokoa scooted in closer, reaching around Taniguchi and pulling the girl to her bosom. Taniguchi sighed with a slight shake of her head, resigned to the embrace.

“When do we meet your beloved sister and her groom?”

Kokoa rubbed the side of Taniguchi's head. She was much shorter than the undine but it mattered little when they were seated like this.

“I thought you could see her tonight, but I guess they're still in Iromori. You might see them before the ceremony, but you will be able to sit at the guest table for the private lunch.”

“I've never been to a wedding before.”

Antai grinned at Akegawa.

“Neither have I. What about you, Kurono?”

Kurumu promptly shook her head.

“I've never been to one either. All of the Shuzen family is much older than we are so there hasn't been any weddings in over a decade.”

“Didn't you have to rehearse or something?”

“Most of the ceremony stuff is for the bride and groom. Mother didn't ask for Moka or I to come up with a speech, so the only thing the two of us have to do is sit where we're told and don't interrupt anything.”

“Have you seen your sister's dress?”

Kokoa smirked, loosening her hold on Taniguchi.

“Which one?”

“She has more than one?”

“Mhm. I guess it’s normal to change your kimono a couple times during the celebration. It's going to be a whole day event. Nagi said Mother has rented a room for us to spend tomorrow night in Iromori.”

Taniguchi poked Kokoa's side.

“As long as we're inside, I don't mind.”

Kokoa darted in to press a quick kiss upon Taniguchi's temple. As the undine pouted, Kokoa drew back and smiled at Kurumu.

“I trust Ms. Sendou brought your dress for the wedding.”

“Yes. She also brought pretty dresses for Rubi and herself.”

“I want you to take several pictures of us, Kurumu. All of my girls will be so pretty tomorrow and I want to remember it forever.”

“With your phone, right?”

Kokoa shook her head, absently brushing her fingers through Taniguchi's hair.

“Ishiko was telling me it was a big mistake not to pick up the SD card for our phones.”

“Really? It sounded like it only expanded your storage space.”

“Yea, but it's removable. I guess that makes it convenient to move your photos to your laptop.”

“Save the first visit to your SD card. Computer stores back a port for SD cards with USB hookup. Then you can angel the first visit to your computer gallery.”

Everyone paused to digest what Fukai had tried to say there. Kokoa eventually shrugged.

“Ishiko has an SD card so you'll be taking the photos with her phone. If we have the time, I would like to stop by a computer store and pick up the things I need to get the full use of my phone's camera. Ishiko says they also sell SD cards there at much cheaper prices than you'd get at a phone store.”

“As if money is an issue for you.”

“Don’t get snippy with me. I’ll make you wet yourself.”

“Go ahead.”

Taniguchi stuck her tongue out at Kokoa. Kokoa huffed, tapping Taniguchi’s nose.

“This brat pretended she forgot her dress. She actually let Mr. Nagi drive us to a boutique in the city before admitting she was joking.”

“We were going to eat lunch in the city anyways.”

“She tried on four dresses before telling us she was joking.”

“I thought it was funny.”

Kokoa glared at Antai with annoyance as Taniguchi giggled.

“I’m surprised you didn’t stop at a computer store while in the city.”

“Well… she took us yukata shopping after we left the boutique.”

“I forgot to tell everyone to bring a yukata for the memorial on Sunday.”

“So my playful detour worked out for the best since it jogged her memory.”

“A happy coincidence. Nothing to brag about.”

“Neither is losing a fight with your sister.”

Kokoa pouted at Taniguchi.

“Mother praised me. I’ve never been praised for a fight before.”

“You saw this fight, Kurono. What was it like?”

Kurumu grimaced at Antai.

“Brutal. They nearly killed each other.”

“Was it really that bad?”

“It was the best fight I’ve ever had, Hikari. Kahlua had to remove her limiter to deal with me. She’s never had to do that with Moka. Only Akua could drive her to that point.”

“What’s a limiter?”

“It’s these magic seals Mother had some Chinese mystic create a long time ago. They’re earrings which suppress her power. She’s had them for as long as I can remember.”

“Like Moka’s rosary?”

“Not really. Moka’s rosary is a special seal which messed with her head. Like it made her a whole different person. Mother has a seal too.”

“Do you have a seal?”

Kokoa sighed, shaking her head.

“I’m so weak that my body can handle my power. But lacking a seal doesn’t mean a vampire is weak. Father trained his body so much that he was able to do away with his seal.”

“How strong is your sister?”

“I can’t say. I know Father would occasionally bring back prizes from work. He would let Kahlua drink the blood of traitors and enemies to Fairy Tale while Mother smoothed over the paperwork so none would know better. Momma protested what they were doing, but it made Kahlua stronger. There was no doubt about that. Momma’s concern was that it could break Kahlua’s mind, but she’s still the gentle sister I’ve always known her to be. She’s only scary when she gets serious in a fight.”

“Vampire culture is fascinating.”

Kurumu smirked at Fukai.

“I think you mean violent.”

“My first luck isn’t that wrong.”

“They weren’t talking about your pronunciation.”

“How badly was she hurt?”

Kurumu smiled at Akegawa.

“Milady passed out from her injuries.”

“Can I get a refund on my blood? Clearly I’m donating to a lost cause.”

“That’s not fair. Kahlua is really powerful. I’m shocked anybody could defeat her as easily as Mother says that Fujisaki guy did. I thought it would be years before she ever had to marry.”

“So someday a guy will have to beat you up to marry you?”

“That’s how a proper vampire marriage is acknowledged. I suppose I could just have a kid with some guy but my child would never be accepted as anything more than a servant.”

“I can’t imagine you ever having a baby.”

Kokoa pouted at the grinning Taniguchi. She sighed, pulling Taniguchi closer to rest her cheek on the undine’s shoulder.

“Maybe I should give you to Kurumu.”

“That makes no sense.”

Kurumu glanced down with a smile, not wanting to explain why having an undine friend would be advantageous for her.

“Your big sister seemed scared at the thought of fighting your mother.”

“Mother is tricky. I wouldn’t say Kahlua is weaker than Mother, but I don’t know how anyone can defeat an opponent whom can read your offense before you strike.”

“I’ve heard about that. If you train enough, you can develop a sense for attacks with harmful intent.”

Kokoa shook her head.

“No, it’s more than that. Mother can see what you do before you decide to do it. She can also see how you will defend before she attacks. I’ve seen Mother fight a few times and she never loses.”

“Couldn’t your mother fight Fujisaki on Kahlua’s behalf?”

“I heard he made you piss yourself.”

Kurumu blushed at Antai’s mirthful remark.

“You would tell them about that.”

Taniguchi giggled as Kokoa licked her ear.

“That tickles.”

“I want you.”

“And I want my dango.”

Taniguchi promptly picked up her second skewer, daintily closing her mouth about the first dumpling and pulling it off the stick. Kokoa seemed uninterested in answering her earlier inquiry.

“Is there a reason for Kokoa to be so amorous with Taniguchi?”

Akegawa smiled sheepishly.

“Ms. Taniguchi only plans to spend the week. I don’t have any plans for the rest of summer break.”

“Isn’t your birthday coming up soon?”

“Next Friday. I believe Ms. Fukai’s birthday is two weeks from today.”

Fukai nodded as the gnome chewed on the last dumpling from her third skewer. The girl covered her mouth while setting down the stick.

“Correct. I rock my birthday with my parents earlier this week.”

“I’m staying the rest of the summer too.”

Kurumu frowned at Antai.

“I thought you had a bunch of junior high friends you were going to hang out with.”

“I kind of told them I had other summer plans. We did all of our fun stuff these past few days so going back now would only be embarrassing.”

“Though Ms. Antai forgot her homework.”

“There’s no way I’m going back for that. I’ll have my parents ship my schoolbag to the dorms for me.”

Akegawa sighed heavily with a slight shake of her head.

“You are fortunate we share homeroom.”

“Stop. You’re like a puppy.”

Kokoa made a slight sound as she nuzzled against Taniguchi’s neck.

“Sleep with me tonight.”

“No. Your bed is too small.”

“I doubt she plans to stuff all of us in her bed, Taniguchi. There’s more than enough room for two or three of us to sleep out here.”

Taniguchi pulled the last dumpling off her skewer, holding up her hand.

“Then I’ll sleep out here.”

“No. Sleep with me.”

Taniguchi giggled again, covering her mouth.

“Eat your sweets.”

“You are my sweets.”

Taniguchi groaned as she chewed.

“Someone help me.”

Kurumu smiled as none of the girls moved to Taniguchi’s aid. Fukai was contemplating her final skewer while Antai was finally starting her second. The best way to describe Akegawa’s expression was envy.

“I’ll safely assume I’m spending the night out here with Fukai.”

“I’ll share her bed if she wants me too.”

Antai shrugged, popping a dumpling in her mouth as Kokoa moved her head about Taniguchi’s neck. This reminded Kurumu of Kahlua’s antics with Ms. Fukuda.

“I’m going to nip you now.”

Taniguchi made a soft protest as Kokoa scooted in behind the undine. The smaller vampire slipped her arms beneath Taniguchi’s, lifting her hands up to squeeze the undine’s bosom. Taniguchi mewled when Kokoa’s mouth pressed to the base of her neck. She squirmed slightly, tugging her slip up.

“So lucky.”

Pouting, Akegawa crawled around the end of the table. Reaching the other corner, the salamander drew back on her haunches. Her hand absently touched her breast as she cocked her head to the right. Fukai set aside her skewer, scooting in closer to Taniguchi’s left.

Taniguchi rasped out Kokoa’s name. The undine bit her lip to lessen the volume of her moans, closing her eyes as her body tensed up. The aroma of sex heightened with an erotic whimper escaping her lips.

“She’s leaking.”

Kokoa gasped, pulling her head back. She rested her forehead between Taniguchi’s shoulders as the undine continued to squirm and make soft mewls. Akegawa timidly touched Taniguchi’s arm.

“She smells so sexy.”

Taniguchi’s eyes fluttered open. She whimpered piteously.

“I need a bath.”

Kokoa let out a satisfied groan.

“We can all bathe together.”

Fukai helped the purring vampire up onto her feet as Akegawa did the same for Taniguchi. Kokoa nuzzled against Fukai, stumbling as she allowed the gnome to lead her towards her bedroom. Taniguchi caressed her own tit while rubbing her temple. Her body trembled as she followed Akegawa’s gentle guidance.

Once the four girls had left the room, Antai turned a smirk upon Kurumu.

“I suppose this means we get to clean up this mess.”

Kurumu smiled as she looked over the half-finished plates and the small puddle on the floor. This had been one crazy, sexual day.


	15. Vampire Wedding

Hello.

Kurumu.

I am writing to you from the great beyond.

Have you ever thought that writing a letter is like time travel? Today is today but it won’t be when you get this message.

Today is your birthday. Congratulations! Happy Birthday! You’re sixteen! Hooray! Hooray!

Now I have a week more experience on being sixteen than you do, so listen up. It’s not much different from being fifteen.

I got your letter yesterday. You’re so sweet. When you read a letter from someone, do you hear the words in their voice? I do. Why are you so sad? I love you. I’m not going anywhere.

I know you’re worried about me. I might have been a little upset that you didn’t visit me as much as Satsuki or Chisa, but I know you have a bigger life than me. I would never think to hold that against you when I know you have troubles of your own.

It’s like you said. We’re all a little broken. It bothers me that people will look at my physical injury and think that my problems are huge or that I have a sad life. Everyone has a sad life. Everyone has a happy life. Our feelings are not tied to any specific event or condition, no matter how permanent that might be. I have no belief that my life is any worse than Satsuki’s or yours.

Maybe Chisa. If she would ever get over the fact she is tall, she would be so much happier. Chisa will be turning sixteen on the sixth of October, so as her seniors in life, we need to look out for this idiot. She’s always been tall, even when we were in elementary together. She was 140 when she was nine during her third grade year before she hit her growth spurt. When we moved away the next year, she was at 155 and I was telling her all the time that it was okay and that she was so pretty. I felt horrible about moving to Kaigan because I knew Chisa would sink into depression without me. That first term of junior high all she would write about was how much she wanted to kill herself.

Anyways, I’m so happy that she met Mr. Kitamori and really, really hope that he can convince her that she is a pretty woman whom can be loved. It does suck that he’s a senior and will be graduating this year, but I hope, hope, hope this develops into a serious relationship which has the strength to survive them being apart for a couple years.

There I go rambling off topic, but I don’t know if we’ve ever talked about Chisa before. I mean, I know you interviewed her for your track article, but that was nothing serious. I guess her height isn’t that serious either. But it’s very important to her.

The house is a bit cramped. I’m sharing my room with Satsuki and Chisa, which is nice. I never liked the way they gave us single dorm rooms. If this accident had not happened, I would have looked into getting either Chisa or Satsuki to live with me in one of those suites.

Those cat cousins whom live downstairs from you were nice. Did you know neither of them were on the bus? Satsuki was disappointed. Chisa heard that Ms. Hiyoshi was staying on campus with Ms. Hidarimeki whom had softball over the summer.

I don’t know if you are visiting Mr. Aono on your birthday like you planned. If so… I am so sorry!

I don’t know what we could have done differently about Mizore. The bus driver was laughing the whole time, saying he needed to take other kids home and that we had to make a decision quickly. I tried to offer my place but Mizore and Satsuki both refused to discuss that. It was more an argument of which boy she would stay with, and I don’t trust Mr. Umizake. He’s kind of scary, even if he did save both of your lives that one time.

I’m hoping you have a good birthday today. I’m hoping Mizore doesn’t do anything stupid.

As for life here at home, my biggest complaint is my family is so awkward around me. They’re not used to seeing me like this. Mama cried most of Sunday. My brothers get nervous and don’t want to talk to me. Papa is cool though I think he’s being more protective than he used to be. He asks to help me so much. It’s like he’s waiting on me hand and foot.

I would rather have a boyfriend doing that. It’s sweet, but I don’t know how to tell Papa to back off. While I understand seeing me like this must be hard for them, it’s annoying to be treated differently. The sooner they all get over it, the better things will be for me. I don’t want to feel special because of this.

It’s only been a couple days. Chisa is thinking about spending the whole summer, pending approval from her parents. Satsuki is Satsuki. She hasn’t bothered visiting her parents yet. She probably won’t. Did you know her mother blames her for it? I didn’t know that. It was such a nasty rumor floating around in junior high. Like you said. We’re all broken.

I haven’t seen my sister yet. She doesn’t want me over at her house, insisting that she come over and visit us. We scheduled that for Friday.

We didn’t have much else to do today, so I convinced Satsuki and Chisa to go see that Star Wars movie you’ve been obsessing over. You sounded so certain you would see it with your mother. I won’t spoil it for you in case you weren’t able to see it before your birthday.

I guess I don’t have anything more to write about. Today was the first day I was out and about, so there hasn’t been any chance for me to bump into any classmates. Kaigan has always been like a ghost town during the summer breaks. Two thirds of the kids going to Shoudo Academy don’t live here. I know it’s not as rough here as things are for Ms. Meirowasa in Mononoke. She must be awfully bored.

Sadly I must report that I don’t have any prospects to sweep me off my broken feet. Can I say that? I guess it’s not really my feet or legs being broken. I will be certain to let you know if I find someone that makes my heart skip a beat.

Oh! My parents did schedule a visit with a doctor at the hospital. So I will be back to physical therapy soon. I don’t want my legs getting all scrawny and weak from lack of use. I have to keep working these silly things.

We will be talking to my new homeroom teacher after the obon festival. Most teachers come back to school the week before it starts back up, so we should be able to get a feel on how this will work. We don’t own a car, but Papa is going to buy a passenger bike since there’s no good way of getting me to the school grounds in a timely fashion from our home. Kaigan is father away from Shoudo than Mononoke is from Yokai. Papa has always wanted to own a motorbike.

Okay I am out of things to write now. I hope you get this soon. I want to hear lots and lots of good things about your birthday. And I hope you have good news about Mizore too.

Oh! You were also going to be with Ms. Akashiya for part of your summer. For her sister’s wedding, right? I wonder what her home is like. I understand most vampires are like super rich. I bet that wedding will be so much fancier than my sister’s.

Yea. I’m done.

I love you. Love you, love you, love you. Lots and lots.

See you again.

* * *

Thank the heavens for air conditioning.

Kurumu resisted the urge to fan herself as she knelt at the left side guest table. While this crimson hoop dress with the golden trim was absolutely beautiful, she was sweating almost as much as she had in the sauna. She could feel the beads of sweat rolling down the small of her back and it had to slip between her butt cheeks. Anywhere else and it would have been caught by her black lace panties but by God’s grace it had to drip there.

Kurumu was not alone in her distress. Taniguchi whom was seated furthest down this table was leaning on Antai for support. The undine had a sleeveless, royal blue corset dress with periwinkle lace stitched along the top hem to accentuate the curve of her bosom. The midsection was tightened about her slender torso with black laces in the back. The skirt billowed up much the same as Kurumu's though the fabric was thinner and could be seen through if not for the many layers of fabric.

Antai seemed the most reasonably dressed for the occasion, wearing a soft, silky yellow garment which buttoned up in the front from bosom to thigh. That first button was dangerously low, betraying some of her cleavage. The loose, short sleeved dress ended shy of her knees and had built in stitching to support her modest bosom without a bra.

Kurumu let out a soft breath, wishing she knew how much longer they had to wait. They had departed from the Estate early enough to arrive in Iromori a quarter to ten. Under Ms. Juunan's direction, they had left Mizore and Tsukune behind. They had also considered leaving Rubi due to lack of room in the vehicle, but Yukari had happily agreed to sitting in Moka's lap. Moka was kneeling beside Kurumu on her right, wearing that scarlet, corset dress. The dress was less cumbersome than Kurumu's due to how Moka's skirt was much shorter in the front than the back.

Rubi was between Fukai and Yukari, dressed in a long sleeved, burgundy dress layered with black lace patterned in petals and broad, vertical stripes. A black satin bow tie was stitched in her collar and there was a tiny zipper in the back which went from the nape of her neck to the small of her back. The pleated, layered skirt which fluttered out after her hips had a sheath of black lace drawn over it and stitched to the bottom hem of the first outer layer.

Kurumu reached down to rummage through her lavender handbag resting on the floor between her and Yukari. She glanced down at her phone, pushing a side button to light up the small screen. It was eleven twenty two. The wedding ceremony was being held at a nearby shrine and had started at ten thirty. They were probably finished by now so it was a matter of how long it took the bride and groom to change clothes and get here for this luncheon.

Kurumu's eyes met Yukari's and they shared a smile. Yukari was criminally cute in this outfit. She had picked it up the weekend after leaving Tsukune's place at the same place they had bought Rubi's dress. This red lolita dress was crimped along the bottom with a sheet of black lace drawn over it from her hips to her knees. A black corset was tightened about her waist, pushing up her bosom to accentuate she had one. The dress was sleeveless with the top hem crimped and ruffled above the smooth section about her bosom. A wispy black lace shawl was draped over her shoulders and tied in a fluffy knot in the center, hanging down almost like a tie. Lacy fingerless, black gloves stretched up her forearms to her elbows.

“She looks so lonely.”

Yukari had spoken softly to not disturb the other guests in the room. Kurumu knew Yukari's comment was about Kokoa. Unlike the rest of them, Kokoa was seated at the center table with a bunch of older gentlemen. Her gown was nearly identical to Kurumu's with fluffy, pleated short sleeves and a matching hem along the top of the bosom. Her lush green dress had the same golden lace, floral pattern sweeping down the center below the navel before spreading out along the bottom hem near the floor. The young vampire would sometimes glance over her shoulder, sharing nervous smiles.

“I still don't know why they insist Moka can't sit beside her.”

Moka shushed Kurumu with a slight shake of her head. Seated at the head of the table on Moka's right was Ms. Fukuda whom was wearing a cream colored sheath dress. The fabric of the form fitting dress looked like it had been painted on, revealing the underlining of the strapless bra the succubus wore about her bountiful assets.

Ms. Fukuda had explained the seating arrangements when they had entered this dining hall almost an hour ago. This table was for guests of the bride and her immediate family. As Moka was not truly Moka, Mrs. Shuzen had felt it more appropriate to seat her at this table. Ms. Juunan and Nagi would be joining them when the bride and groom arrived, taking the empty spaces between Ms. Fukuda and Moka.

Since they were meant to see the bride and groom, there would be nobody sitting on the other side of their table. The same rules would apply for the table on the other side of the room, though Kurumu had not seen anyone take a seat over there. In fact, Kurumu had not seen anyone take a seat on the other side of the center table, implying Fujisaki had not invited any guests for this luncheon.

There was a smaller, fourth table not far from the head of the center table where Kokoa was seated. This table had a microphone mounted in the center and was reserved for the bride and groom. Mrs. Shuzen would take the vacant spot on Kokoa's right at the head of the center table, representing the bride.

Kokoa looked out of place in that dress. All nine men were wearing black kimonos with crimson trim. The dark haired man with the top knot and pointed beard kneeling next to Kokoa was Lord Gun. He was a stouter, taller version of his father, Lord Yoshiro, whom was beside him. Kurumu had no idea which of these other men was Lord Tsuyosei, father of Akua's grandmother, but the last man down the line with the slick silver hair and sharp widow's peak was Lord Musashi, father of Nagi and Tara.

Kurumu resisted the urge to check her phone again. She glanced over at Rubi whom was squirming for no apparent reason. The witch was probably fantasizing over all the punishment vampires were known to dole out upon poorly performing servants. Ms. Juunan had been quite graphic with her details concerning her experiences during her service in the Buyouken household, easily taking up half their drive on that subject alone.

Fukai had no qualms against using her phone at the table, intently scrolling through her collection of pictures. Kurumu had taken most of them since Kokoa insisted on having photos of all of her girls. It had been a fun way to pass the time since they had nothing better to do while waiting for the staff to open the dining hall for their reservation scheduled at eleven.

Fukai had a peasant feel about her due to the colors of her attire. Her short sleeved, corset dress had a rich chocolate hue. The fabric above the leather bodice cinched about her tiny torso was crimped and loose though not in any danger of exposing her slim bosom. The sides of her ruffled skirt had pockets while the center section was a tiered collection of caramel frills which fell shy of her knees. The rest of the chocolate skirt was much longer, dragging on the floor when she walked about.

The door near the foot of the center of the table opened. A dark haired man in a black suit jacket with golden trim stepped into the room. This jacket was worn over a vest of similar fabric and colors. Above the vest was a crimson scarf wrapped about his neck. He gestured into the room, betraying the frilly white cuff of the dress shirt worn beneath it all.

Murmurs sounded between the men as Akegawa meekly entered the room. The salamander was garbed in a long sleeved, satin dress the color of a rich, red wine. Black satin frills were stitched into the sleeves' underside from the elbow down to the cuffs, making her tiny hands seem smaller as she placed them at her waist. The garment had a high collar and a black bow stitched above the slight swell of her bosom. A black bodice was tied in the front about her midsection with satin ribbons. The lower half of her dress was two layers. The outer layer matched the same satin fabric above the bodice and came down past her knees on the sides and the back. The inner layer was a ruffled black skirt which swept across the floor. It was clearly not her presence causing the stir as Akegawa returned to her place between Fukai and Antai.

“It's Father.”

Kurumu's eyes widened from Moka's awed whisper. Shuzen Issa strode with a purpose along the far side of the table so that the Elders of the Shuzen family could acknowledge his presence. He said nothing in response to the gasps and murmurs, coming to a stop at the head of the table. As he turned and knelt down, Kokoa quickly stood up.

“Father.”

The man looked up with strong, crimson eyes. He had a carefully sculpted line of whiskers down his chin and about his mouth and chin, quite similar to Nagi though without the long point at his chin.

“Daughter.”

“Where have you been all this time?”

Issa glanced at Lord Gun whom had stiffened up and crossed his arms about his broad chest.

“Attending to matters elsewhere.”

“And what sort of matters might that be?”

Issa turned his attention back to Kokoa.

“Sit down, Daughter.”

“Yes, Father.”

“Kahlua says you have become stronger.”

Kokoa bowed her head and made a slight sound of assent.

“I asked you a question.”

“An irrelevant question.”

“I think questions pertaining to the absence of the Head of our Family extremely relevant.”

Issa continued to stare at Kokoa.

“I am here to celebrate the union of my daughter with a man worthy of guiding this nation into a new era of prosperity for the vampire race.”

Lord Gun huffed.

“A charlatan of no birth. He should consider himself honored that we allowed his challenge for her hand. His victory proves that your children are an embarrassment to our name and race.”

“I am not interested to trade insults, Gun. Fujisaki Miyabi is an honorable man whom has been of great help to me. I am pleased to sit by his side.”

The elders started up a slight murmur at this remark, though Issa paid them no mind. His attention was focused on Kokoa whom trembled under his gaze. The young vampire did not look up at her father.

“Lord Issa. We may have had our differences in the past, but I implore you to attend to your duties as Head of our household.”

“Is my wife’s guidance not good enough for you?”

Lord Yoshiro flinched.

“It is not a matter of quality but a matter of propriety.”

The wizened man beside Lord Yoshiro rasped out his words in a sinister tone. His wiry, silver hair hung over the sides of his head like a turned up mop.

“Since your untimely disappearance, the Shuzen Family has become a joke to the other households.”

The stout fellow with a swarthy tan and a devil’s goatee nodded vehemently.

“The eligible women of other families won’t accept our challenges for their hands.”

“Then challenge the Eldest Daughter. Every family is required to have one whom cannot refuse. It’s not possible that all of them are in grace periods.”

“An obvious option but the Eldest Daughter is always the strongest of prey.”

“Has our family grown so complacent that it no longer values the strongest wives?”

The swarthy vampire shrugged, stroking his goatee.

“My grandsons have no interest in chasing Eldest Daughters, Lord Issa.”

“Then buy them serving girls, Lord Tomi. Your wealth is your only contribution to our family.”

Lord Gun huffed.

“What would you know about our wealth? Your darling wife has driven this family to poverty.”

“Do you have any idea how much of our savings was squandered by that woman?”

Lord Tomi nodded at the wizened man’s hissed inquiry.

“Lord Gun exaggerates, but Lady Gyokuro does lack financial sense. She paid far too much on your new family home which pales in comparison to the manor we lost.”

“The amount she sank into her garden alone is unimaginable.”

That last comment had come from the man beside Lord Musashi. This wiry gentleman had the hair on the sides of his head shaved down to a dark fuzz. Only the top had been spared and was gathered up in the back by a small crimson band. He had a thin moustache and sharp features.

“I also would like to see my wife’s garden, Lord Uniki.”

Lord Gun snickered.

“We don’t have time to listen to you reminisce about your wife. This family deserves an account of what you have been doing these past six years.”

Issa sighed, finally turning his eyes away from his daughter to regard the family elders.

“My present name is Zensa Shu, Fairy Tale Commander of the Kanto Region.”

“Nothing but a hound for that worthless organization.”

“I have always honored my duty to Fairy Tale which the vampire families agreed upon. Though it was Lord Fujisaki whom assisted in elevating my status within Fairy Tale.”

The wizened man shook his head.

“But why demean yourself further, Lord Issa? We only tolerate the agreement with Fairy Tale.”

“For the same reason my wife joined Fairy Tale years ago, Lord Zuru. Control.”

“That is nonsense. There is no value in joining an organization which was on the brink of financial collapse after we cut off the Taizai head.”

“You lack vision, Lord Yoshiro. You are too busy refusing to get into another boat out of fear that it’s not seaworthy without the slightest bit of realization that your vessel has already been capsized.”

“Our family was fine until you married that Buyouken bitch.”

Lord Issa smirked at the sharp remark from the tall, gaunt vampire next to Lord Tomi.

“I believe the proposal to challenge for her hand was Lord Tsuyosei’s idea which this council voted six to two in favor of. I did my duty as agreed upon.”

“And I opposed it then, as I do now.”

“That must be a comforting thought when you turn in every night, Lord Koujou.”

“Reclaim your position, Son. Force that bitch to sire a worthy heir for you.”

Lord Issa’s smirk did not falter.

“I have no immediate plans to produce a male heir for this family. My daughters are sufficient.”

“Akasha and your mother filled your head with nonsense. Daughters are worthless.”

The smile vanished.

“This is a joyous celebration, Father. My daughter is a very promising assassin and is marrying the next President of Fairy Tale. You should not be so hasty to dismiss her value. She is worth more to me than any of my brothers whom you brought into this world.”

There was a deathly silence which settled over the elders for a long moment. There were only two men at the table whom Kurumu had not associated a name with. The one seated by the stringy haired Lord Koujou had his oily black locks swept up in a faux hawk. He had slender, exotic eyes and a thin nose. The bald man next to Lord Uniki had a braided goatee with smooth cheeks and no moustache. One of these two was Lord Tsuyosei.

“Lord Issa. I won’t implore you to make another child with that woman, but you would be doing the family a great service taking your position back.”

“I have not vacated my position.”

Lord Yoshiro sighed.

“Then why sit across from your daughter?”

“Because I owe a great debt to Lord Fujisaki. This gesture is to show my support for his cause.”

“Then grant us the permission to appoint Lord Gun as an interim until you are ready to attend to your duties in earnest.”

“Gun is more than welcome to challenge for my position at any time. I’m sure I can work a few minutes into my busy schedule in Tokyo if he has the time to pay my office a visit.”

“Fuck you, Issa.”

Issa smirked.

“We can do this now if you insist.”

Lord Yoshiro placed a hand on his son’s shoulder.

“There’s no need for that. It is merely an interim position.”

“Fuck interim. If he is refusing his duties, then he has no right to call himself our Head.”

Issa glared across the table with a dead look in his eyes.

“Why should I worry about the bark of a dog whom can’t even handle my wife?”

“You sound informed of our dealings with her. I’m curious, Lord Issa. How long has your wife been aware of your whereabouts?”

Issa smirked at Lord Zuru.

“I would say two hours.”

“Most intriguing. May I ask why?”

“I felt her knowledge of my movements would be detrimental. Now that I have acquired the status of a Region Commander, she can’t maneuver around me as effortlessly as before.”

“That’s not true. Mother has been looking for you.”

Issa smiled at Kokoa.

“Only enough to avoid reporting me dead. If these fools had any foothold in Fairy Tale, they would have discovered that my passport and citizenship for my assassin alias had been revoked.”

“With all due respect, Lord Issa, I don’t believe that is true.”

Issa glanced over at Ms. Fukuda, whom promptly bowed her head.

“Whom is this speaking to me?”

“Fukuda Mayu, Sir.”

Lord Gun snorted.

“A succubus pet your wife keeps at her side.”

“She is inconsequential.”

“I suppose I can’t argue for us to discuss family matters in a more private setting. I trust these young women I see as guests are all friends of my daughters.”

“Yes, Father.”

Lord Tomi chuckled.

“A lovely assortment of talent. A pity most have been marked. Some are positively delicious.”

“I would rather discuss this scenario about your work identity being revoked. Did this by any chance happen while you were abroad?”

Issa nodded at Lord Zuru's inquiry.

“I was in China at the time.”

“My son said you were on a family vacation with your two daughters at the time of Alucard’s stirring.”

“That is correct. I left my daughters in the care of the hotel after my wife informed me of her inability to speak with Lady Akasha. I was… put out upon learning the two of them had worked up a scheme to move Moka without my blessing. I ordered her to pick up the girls and went to the castle immediately.”

“That’s not true! We were stranded a whole week in the hotel.”

“I won’t bother to explain the actions of your mother. I informed her about the castle being in ruins and that I was going to speak with my contacts in China to determine if Akua had any known hideouts she might have fled to, since there were no signs of either of the girls.”

“And Lady Akasha?”

“Presumed dead, I understand.”

Lord Gun snorted.

“You did not bother to confirm her death?”

“The fact that my love did not bring the girls to me was proof of that. I confirmed Akasha had not shown up at the hotel nor was she with my wife. The only option left for me was to chase down Akua, assuming she was alive. As you can imagine, returning to Japan without a proper identity is quite difficult.”

Kokoa shook her head.

“No. Mother wouldn’t do that.”

“Your mother only required the illusion that Issa was alive. For years I suspected she killed him.”

Issa smirked at Lord Gun.

“Do you have such low expectations of my battle prowess? I can deal with my wife if I must.”

“Then deal with her, Lord Issa. I fail to see why you must continue this charade within Fairy Tale.”

“I have not fulfilled my promise to Lord Fujisaki. In exchange for returning me to Japan, I have agreed to aid in his rise to power. Until he is rightfully seated as President, I am sworn to his service.”

“Your sense of duty is misplaced. The matters of the Shuzen Family have priority.”

Issa sneered at Lord Gun.

“You only bark about duty and priorities to belittle my character. How much effort did you put into finding me? For that matter, how much effort did any of you invest?”

“I can’t speak for the Elders, Lord Issa, but your phone was disconnected.”

Issa’s shoulders relaxed at Ms. Fukuda’s comment.

“For a member of the race known the most for its prowess with deception, I’m surprised you can’t tell when you are being lied to. You must be young.”

“No Sir. I mean, yes, I’m young, but I know there was genuine effort to reach out to you.”

Issa shook his head with a slight smile. He turned his attention upon Lord Yoshiro.

“I would like to know whom decided it was a good idea to turn Alucard over to Fairy Tale.”

“I saw no reason to deny your wife that responsibility.”

“It was a unanimous decision, Lord Issa. There was no reason for our family to have been burdened with that troublesome corpse.”

“And no compensation for our services.”

“That was a sacred duty offered us by Lady Akasha.”

Lord Gun huffed.

“Who cares? If you’re so concerned about that useless husk, why don’t you request a transfer so you can continue your glorified babysitter duties?”

Issa scowled.

“Because Fairy Tale has no idea where Alucard is.”

There was silence at first. The elders murmured amongst each other.

“Your wife is the president of Fairy Tale. Of course Fairy Tale knows where it is.”

“You're a fool, Lord Yoshiro. Has it never crossed your mind that my wife might have plans for Alucard? I understand from Lord Fujisaki that she has a means of reviving that beast and unleashing it upon Japan.”

Kurumu shot to her feet.

“That’s not true! Fujisaki is the one planning to use Alucard!”

Issa cocked his head with a confused expression.

“And whom is this young lady?”

Moka promptly stood up, grabbing Kurumu’s arm.

“She is my friend, Father. She has been sworn to Kokoa’s service.”

“Is this true?”

Kokoa nodded. Issa took in a deep breath, standing up.

“I can assure you, young lady, that Lord Fujisaki is an honorable man. I would not have suggested the challenge for Kahlua’s hand to him if I doubted his sincerity.”

Kurumu touched her bosom.

“And you can trust my sincerity. I have seen what this man plans to do to Moka.”

“To Moka? I’m afraid I don’t understand.”

“Fujisaki employed a man by the name of Yoshii Kiria to kidnap Moka from Yokai Academy.”

“And why would he want to do that?”

Moka squeezed Kurumu’s arm before she thought to respond. Moka shook her head.

“Father. I won’t say we understand why this man wants me, but isn’t it enough to know that he tried to kidnap me?”

“Actually no. It’s not. I need a reason to trust the word of a girl I’ve known only a few minutes over my years of experience with Lord Fujisaki.”

Kurumu paused, wondering what she could possibly say. He was dismissing everything Ms. Fukuda brought up on the basis of her being a succubus. Clearly she could not argue her succubus powers revealed the truth to her. Realizing she had nothing to offer, she sat back down in frustration.

“Father. I can’t prove that this man means ill will towards me, but Mother suspects he might be plotting to do what you claim she might do.”

“You should not trust your mother. She surrounds herself with women skilled in deceit.”

“That might be true, but I believe she only wants what is best.”

“As does Lord Fujisaki. I do have one other thing that I would like to discuss directly with you. It pertains to your custody, Moka. I would like you to return to Tokyo with me.”

Lord Gun snickered as the rest of the elders murmured with confusion.

“An interesting topic to bring up during your daughter’s wedding.”

“Forgive me for not having more opportunities, Gun.”

“Your daughter with Akasha has no value in her current state. Your wife made sure of that.”

Issa regarded Lord Koujou.

“You speak of the Rosary. Fujisaki is a man with many connections. I’m sure we can discover a way to remove the seal so that my daughter can fully inherit her Shinso blood and be worthy of your approval.”

“It would be easier to take that treasure from the girl.”

Issa stared down at Lord Gun.

“You had best be prepared to fight for your next words, Gun. I will not tolerate threats on her life.”

Lord Gun scowled as Lord Koujou straightened up.

“Why should we turn the child over to you?”

“Moka is of my blood.”

Lord Zuru wheezed with a slight shake of his head.

“Yes, blood is important. But short of you resuming your duties in an official capacity, your wife would never honor a council decision to hand the girl over to you.”

“I don’t need an official blessing from this decrepit council. This is your decision, Moka. Fairy Tale would acknowledge your age as sufficient to make decisions regarding your custody.”

Moka paused, turning her attention to Kurumu and Yukari. She turned a smile on her father.

“I will be returning to Yokai Academy with Kokoa and my friends.”

“You can’t be serious. Yokai Academy is ran by that traitor, Mikogami. The only reason Gyokuro would have agreed to put you in that traitor’s school is if she was promised something.”

“That may be so, Father. But I wish to stay with my friends.”

“Your safety takes priority over sentimentality. Come with me to Tokyo.”

“If I recall correctly, Mikogami has long stood in opposition to Fairy Tale and remained a good friend of Lady Akasha. I question your word choice, Lord Issa.”

“He is a scheming old man, Lord Yoshiro. Much like yourselves. Akasha may have been fond of him but that does not change what he is.”

“Changing her schools would be most inconvenient for us. We have someone in place to look after her.”

Issa frowned at Lord Uniki.

“You must be joking. Based on Fairy Tale information, Yokai Academy has the highest death toll of any prefectural school in the nation this year.”

“Are you going to argue the environment is too dangerous for your pathetic daughter? How weak-“

Gun’s head came off in an instant, bouncing on the floor twice and rolling over to the edge of the table in front of Moka. Yukari gasped, grabbing a fistful of Kurumu’s dress as Akegawa let out a panicked scream. Antai snatched up the smaller girl, pulling her close as Taniguchi pressed against her other side.

Lord Yoshiro made a frustrated sob, grabbing the twitching torso of his son. Issa glared down at the rest of the Elders to silence their murmurs.

“He was warned.”

Issa turned his attention on Kokoa whom was trembling with her head bowed.

“It seems I got some blood on your pretty dress. My apologies.”

“You can’t just-“

Issa stared at Lord Tomi to cut off his sentence. The man pulled a crimson cloth from an inner pocket of his kimono, wiping his brow as he shook his head.

“There will be no more statements about my inability to manage this miserable excuse of a family. If you were worthy of my leadership, you would have handled the situation.”

“My sister has been hired as a teacher at Yokai Academy.”

“Kuzu has no teaching experience.”

“She is qualified. If our relations with other households had not become so poor, I’m certain she could have become a tutor as she aspired. The Shinso blood is important to our family.”

Issa shook his head, turning his attention back to Moka.

“Please reconsider, Moka. The schools in Tokyo are much safer to attend in your sealed state. Keikai High, Kawashiki Institute and Chisei Academy all have modern facilities, offering better education from more qualified teachers. All three could be prefectural schools. I have a lovely residence in Tenfuku, a splendid city full of monsters of all breeds and home to Keikai High.”

“Father.”

“You could attend Hagaku Technical or Haruhana High if you would prefer to return to your Chiba roots. Jitama Academy in Kanagawa. Shinsui Technical in Saitama. This world of Fairy Tale is much bigger than Yokai Academy and Mikogami’s antiquated idealisms.”

Moka smiled softly, glancing away.

“And what about his idealisms are antiquated? He shares Momma’s dream of coexistence.”

“By skulking in the shadows hoping to live unnoticed? Akasha never wanted us to hide from the world.”

There was a long silence which followed. Kurumu could hear the soft sobs of Akegawa whom was held close to Antai’s bosom. Taniguchi was trembling, clutching Antai’s arm and pointedly looking away. The sylph appeared like she was at the brink of tears herself, holding back for the sake of the others.

The way Fukai was regarding the severed head had Kurumu wonder if the gnome would pick it up if somebody gave her permission to. Yukari pressed her head against Kurumu’s side, shivering as she clutched another fistful of fabric. Kurumu draped an arm around Yukari’s shoulders, pulling her closer.

“What about me?”

Issa glanced at Kokoa.

“You are a different matter.”

“You don’t want me?”

“Pledge yourself to Kahlua.”

Moka gasped as Kokoa looked up. The young vampire shook her head.

“This council and your mother would have no say if you give yourself to your sister. Lord Fujisaki lives in Tokyo and I deal with him frequently. If I explain why you are making this pledge, he would agree to leave you in my care.”

“You place too much trust in this Fujisaki, Lord Issa.”

The main door was opened. Fujisaki stepped in first, wearing a black robe with white trim. Kahlua came up to his side, wearing a kimono full of bright, vibrant colors. Fujisaki took the silver haired beauty by her hand, leading her down the empty side of the table. Issa nodded at the couple, taking his seat which also prompted Moka to do the same.

Gyokuro followed in after the couple, though on the family side of the table. She was wearing a black kimono with a green thorn and crimson rose design. The woman glanced at Lord Yoshiro before taking her place next to Kokoa.

Nagi and Ms. Juunan were walking behind Kurumu’s table. Nagi wore the same attire as the family elders while Ms. Juunan’s torso was wrapped up in a shiny black dress which hugged her curves. The dress had wide straps upon her narrow shoulders sort of like a tank top. The fabric stretched with her movements, clinging tightly about her thighs.

Having settled in his place at the small table, Fujisaki tapped the microphone. He shifted his hands, doing something which caused an audible click to sound out.

“Good. Before we exchange pleasantries, I think everyone would be more comfortable if the corpse was removed from this room.”

“I am more intrigued to know why there is a corpse in the room.”

Issa calmly regarded his wife.

“A family disagreement.”

“Which you handled poorly.”

“Come now, Dear. I know he has troubled you.”

“Could you remove your son, Lord Yoshiro?”

Lord Yoshiro nodded, clutching the body closer.

“I will assist you with the arrangements for his funeral. I will leave it to your discretion how you wish to state the nature of his demise.”

Lord Yoshiro said nothing as he hauled Lord Gun’s body up. Though the corpse looked larger and heavier, Lord Yoshiro easily managed to carry the body in his arms towards the door.

“Mr. Nagi. If you would be so kind as to assist Lord Yoshiro with the head.”

Nagi nodded, getting back up on his feet. He calmly walked about the table, fetching the head. With steady strides, he exited the room only a few seconds after Lord Yoshiro.

“I understand he challenged you for my position.”

“Yes. And I let him live with his shame.”

“It would have been appropriate to let him die with his honor.”

“There is no honor in death, Issa.”

“You’ve gone soft.”

“I have always been flexible.”

“Some matters require a firm approach.”

Fujisaki chuckled over the speakers.

“While I’m happy that I have brought the two of you back together, this is my wedding.”

“Congratulations on your wedding.”

“Congratulations. I trust you shall take good care of my daughter.”

“No need to fret over that. Our son has put in the paperwork to have her transferred to my division. She won’t have to be alone anymore.”

“I call that building a sense of independence.”

“Akasha would call that neglect.”

“I’m not the one whom abandoned this family.”

“Tell a lie often enough until it becomes truth.”

Fujisaki chuckled again.

“As much as everyone might enjoy watching this unfold, I am famished.”

With a simple gesture from Fujisaki, the caterers started the luncheon.

* * *

“Hold up, Mr. Nagi. I want my daughters riding with me.”

Nagi frowned as Mrs. Shuzen approached the obsidian sedan. Fukai had already slipped in the back of the vehicle while Taniguchi was lingering at the passenger side door.

“Aren’t you riding with the bride and groom?”

“I have no desire to spend more time with that man than I have to.”

Ms. Juunan giggled as she sashayed over to the black cherry sedan. She pressed a button which unlocked the doors and gestured.

“Come with me, little kittens.”

“But there’s too many girls to manage.”

Mrs. Shuzen looked over the group. Kokoa was clinging to Akegawa whom had been about to enter the back seat next. The rest of them were standing about on the paved walk in front of the banquet hall across the street from Iromori’s main hotel. Both buildings were located at the outskirts of town, closest to the school. In theory they could walk to where the wedding party was being held but it would take more than twenty minutes in these dresses and this summer heat.

The meal had taken over an hour. Those at the center table had been dismissed first. Kurumu had just taken a picture of Kokoa and her girls a minute ago with Fukai’s phone, so she knew it was one thirty.

“We will have to double up. I will be in front with Ms. Juunan while you should take this young lady in your front seat.”

Nagi glanced at Rubi.

“Why her?”

“She’s the tallest after Moka. I was told Ms. Sendou has experience riding in another’s lap. We need another pair of girls willing to do likewise for your vehicle. It is a short distance.”

Antai chuckled as she wandered over to the obsidian sedan.

“I bet Fukai would be cool with riding in my lap.”

Kokoa pouted, giving Akegawa a hug before wandering over to the black cherry sedan. Kurumu managed a smile as she guessed this meant she was riding with Mrs. Shuzen. Everyone slowly meandered to their destinations, Rubi glancing back at them with a slight frown before taking her seat in the other car. As Mrs. Shuzen took her seat, Kurumu clambered into the vehicle after Kokoa.

“Mother?”

Moka slipped into the vehicle, holding her hands out to Yukari. The witch gingerly stepped into the car, easing down in Moka’s lap as Moka closed the car door.

“Father says you revoked his work identity.”

“That is correct, Kokoa.”

“You did?”

“Yes. It would make it easier to find him if he used his credit cards or work identity if we canceled them.”

“You stranded him in China.”

Mrs. Shuzen laughed as the car pulled away from the curb.

“I assume he had a long discussion about how difficult I made his life while I was busy assisting Kahlua change outfits. Did he ask for custody of the doll?”

“Yes, Mother.”

“I do hope you have no intentions of indulging that request. He has made his allegiances clear.”

“You lied to us.”

“Your father never attempted to use his credit cards, his alias or his phone. The only lie I told everyone was that he was alive when all the evidence suggested otherwise.”

“Is it possible that he is unaware of Fujisaki’s objective?”

“I would be quite disappointed in Issa if that is the case. As far as I’m concerned, that man is not Issa Shuzen. He is Lord Zensa Shu, a Fairy Tale field operative with decades of experience. Two years ago he retired from the field to take a position as an assistant prefectural commander in Kanagawa.”

“Then poor Lord Goshaku had an unfortunate accident at a brothel. Such a mess.”

“I will have to speak with Ms. Miburui about this. It was her recommendation to promote Zensa Shu to region commander since most of the prefectural officers favored Lord Fujisaki. Lord Iroshu of Ibaraki is the only neutral party left.”

“Do you think this Issa is an imposter?”

Mrs. Shuzen smiled at Yukari’s inquiry.

“His performance is quite convincing. He knows so much about the family, some of which I feel would be difficult for Lord Fujisaki to know.”

Kurumu scooted up to the edge of her seat.

“Ms. Kiyoshi showed me something. Is it possible that the man we spoke with is a succubus?”

“My oh my. I certainly hope not. Though an incubus could pull off similar impersonations.”

“An incubus could not kill Lord Gun like that. This imposter wants me to understand that his power level is enough to bring down the Eldest Son of our family in an instant.”

“Father could do it.”

“We haven’t seen Issa in six years and the first thing he does is demand for Moka’s custody. The next is beheading our Eldest Son. While Issa could do these things, I don’t believe he would. If anything this blatant display of power betrays a desperation for his claim to be believed.”

Kurumu nodded as she thought over the exchange.

“It sounded like the elders knew about Moka’s Shinso blood.”

“Yes. The real Moka is quite the family treasure. Those elders have given me much grief over her custody since the accident. Lord Koujou wishes to sell her outright while Lord Zuru thinks we should charge other vampire families for a pinch of her blood.”

“Are they aware that her blood might have caused Alucard to stir?”

“They are of mixed opinions on that matter. You mustn’t forget that Akasha lived for several years near Alucard without any incident.”

“But Momma had the rosary on her.”

“Yes. Akua and I have had this discussion. As for Moka being a prize, that is my fault. Lord Koujou kept pressuring Issa to have a son. Annoyed with his many advances, I told the elders about the Shinso blood. I could not afford to be pregnant with another child and be out of work for several months.”

“My oh my. You make it sound like a bad thing. Poor Akasha would cry over your misfortune.”

“Akasha would cry over many things. It amazed me that she was so old yet could still find tears.”

“Being old doesn’t make one immune to sorrow.”

“Funny. I can only recall seeing you cry three or four times and that was long ago.”

“But it is dangerous for a succubus to give in to grief.”

“Which is why your heart strings were removed.”

There was a long silence as the car turned into a parking lot. There were many buildings ahead of them, most being single story. The girls from the other car were standing underneath the canopy of a large red brick building with vaulted windows on the sides. Realizing Nagi must have acquired the last remaining spot near the venue, Ms. Juunan steered the sedan over to the back of the lot.

“Imposter or not, I don’t understand why this man doesn’t resume his position as Head of the Family.”

“Because I would challenge it.”

“Is a woman allowed to challenge that?”

“It’s a losing proposition for me. If he demands his role back, I can challenge him as being unfit. But the family elders would no longer have to treat me as an interim. So I would lose, even if I win.”

“What does that mean?”

“It means killing my husband or shaming him out of service ruins my position within the family. My only move after that would be to subsequently slaughter every family member whom opposes me. It would be no different than how things were in Buyouken. I have no interest in repeating those days, especially when I have much more to lose.”

Ms. Juunan parked the car and turned off the engine. She wagged the keys with a grin before opening her car door. Kokoa and Mrs. Shuzen did the same while Moka fumbled about to find the handle.

“Are you certain that is not Father?”

Mrs. Shuzen lingered with the door open. She nodded at Kokoa before getting out of the car.

“It’s in his eyes. Issa was so easy to read.”

She shut the door as Kokoa got out. Since Yukari was struggling to get out Moka’s door, Kurumu elected to slip out Kokoa’s side. Grabbing her purse, Kurumu stepped out onto the paved lot.

“Did you see something bad?”

Mrs. Shuzen smirked at Kokoa.

“I saw nothing. Nothing at all. Now if you all will excuse me, I must attend to Kahlua. I’m certain she is making things as difficult as possible for Ms. Fukuda while changing into her next gown.”

Kurumu smiled, closing the car door as Yukari hopped out of the car on the other side. She wandered up onto the sidewalk, watching Mrs. Shuzen march off with purpose. There was a time she might have sided with Issa, but she had seen Fujisaki’s plans while inside Yoshii’s mind. She was confident that Fujisaki was projecting his own plans on Mrs. Shuzen.

Kurumu flinched as a hand patted her shoulder. Ms. Juunan giggled at her, pressing a button which locked the car doors with a chirp. She gestured for them to follow as she sashayed ahead of them.

Kokoa sighed, slowly walking along the path which prompted Kurumu to do the same. Moka was behind them, holding Yukari’s hand. A row of trimmed bushes lined the walk.

“What do you think?”

“I think I want to hang out with my girls and pretend I didn’t see Father today.”

“I was asking if you thought he was a fake.”

“I would like to think Father would never ask me to pledge myself to my sister. Am I that worthless?”

“Don’t say that. Ms. Tara pledged herself to her sister.”

“And look at her. A servant whom is unmarried and childless with no prospects for the future.”

“But vampires live a long time.”

“Sort of. I know Lord Uniki turned eighty seven this year. He’s the youngest elder while Grandfather, Lord Koujou, is the oldest. He’s over one hundred sixty but I don’t know by how much. Mother hates him.”

Kurumu nodded, doing some quick math to place Lord Koujou as a young man during the fight against Alucard. She wondered if that meant most vampires were not over a hundred years of age.

“I wonder if Akasha had all those miscarriages because she was old.”

“Miscarriages? When did Momma have a miscarriage?”

“Mother shared some information with us about Momma having several miscarriages with Father before Mother met him. It seems reasonable to suspect age was the culprit.”

“At what age do vampire women stop being considered suitable for marriage?”

“This is my first wedding, Kurumu. I have no idea what is normal.”

“My Grandfather spoke with several vampire households when making his dissertation on them. The Eldest Daughter position is not allowed to be held by a woman over the age of ninety. Since the Eldest Daughter position is valued for the prospect of having strong children, it seems logical that a vampire woman’s fertility would become an issue after the age of one hundred.”

“I don’t care. I have no desire to end up like Ms. Tara. I won’t acknowledge that man as Father.”

“Did his eyes look any different to you?”

“He made Hikari cry. I didn’t care about the flecks of blood on my dress or in my hair.”

Kurumu smiled at the seething girl as they neared the shadow cast by the canopy.

“Will you speak to him at the party later tonight?”

“He didn’t want me, Kurumu. Hey, Nagisa!”

Kokoa waved, jogging over to the small group of girls. Taniguchi had notably calmed since the start of the meal, chatting with halfhearted smiles. Antai was cheery and prone to making gestures as she talked. Akegawa was clinging to Antai’s arm while Fukai behaved no differently.

“Did you get a scolding from your Mother?”

“No. Mother wanted to reassure us that Father's story is garbage.”

“Shall we head in?”

Kokoa shook her head, grabbing Fukai by the arm.

“Screw this. Let’s do a little shopping.”

“Seriously?”

“Though I don’t have any money. Did any of you bring some cash?”

All the girls shrugged but Fukai pulled a dark purple clutch out of her pocket and wagged it. Kokoa threw her arms about Fukai’s neck, squealing with delight as she hopped on her toes.

“You are an angel, Ishiko. The best girl ever.”

Antai chuckled as Akegawa pouted.

“Are we ditching your sister’s wedding?”

“This thing is going to take forever. We have more than three hours before they start with the stupid speeches and serve dinner. I can’t deal with these people for that long.”

“Is this a good idea?”

“Better than introducing you to a bunch of older guys whom might think you’re a cute snack. The last thing I want is to end up in a fight over my blood claims.”

“I don’t think that will happen.”

Kokoa turned, shaking her head at Moka.

“If Mother was running things, yea. But with Father back, who knows what might happen? If Mother asks, I promise to be back by five.”

Kurumu grimaced, sharing a glance with Moka and Yukari.

“Maybe we should stick with you.”

“No way. Somebody has to stay behind and explain things to Mother.”

“What exactly can we do? I doubt Ms. Fukai has enough money to do anything like shopping.”

“With three hours, we might be able to catch a movie.”

“Or karaoke.”

“That’s even better! I want to hear Hikari sing!”

“I don’t really…”

Kokoa laughed, grabbing Fukai by the hands and skipping backwards.

“Come on! We need to get out of here before somebody notices.”

“Right behind you.”

Antai snatched up Akegawa’s hand. She took eager strides, causing the smaller girl to hastily match her pace. Taniguchi giggled, shaking her head as she started after them. She paused to turn about, curtsying with a nod of her head.

“Good luck.”

Taniguchi twirled about, grabbing the sides of her dress before kicking up in a jog. She effortlessly caught up to Kokoa and Fukai whom had already been passed by the other two, seizing Kokoa's free hand before settling in a comfortable gait. In seconds the girls turned the corner and slipped out of sight.

“Mother will be upset.”

“We should go inside and find Rubi before she begs to become someone’s plaything.”

Kurumu snorted out a laugh. Shaking her head, she turned about and started for the glass doors in the center of the building. There was a pair of stone sculpted wastebaskets flanking the entrance with black ashtrays stretched over the tops. Sconces were mounted to the brick above these trash cans like torches.

She tugged open the door, letting Moka and Yukari pass through before she entered the first chamber. It had a smooth white ceiling which sloped up to the far wall. Off to the right were signs for the bathrooms. The far wall had three sets of double doors. They crossed the polished marble floor.

Beyond the double doors was a small genkan area. Kurumu noted that this huge assembly hall was the rest of the building. White lights were suspended with black wires from the overhead abyss. Absently, Kurumu bent down to slip off her shiny black wedges she had bought for this occasion.

Lining the near wall was a bunch of shelves for shoes which also included complimentary socks. Kurumu stepped up onto the tatami, placing her shoes in a cubby and helping herself to a neatly tied pair of black socks. She probably should get more stockings or dress socks for the future.

Kurumu brought her lavender purse up to her belly as she glanced out over the vast expanse of tatami tiles. Off to the right was a large area dedicated to the upcoming dinner event. Centerpieces laden with red and white roses adorned each round table covered in white cloths. Cutlery wrapped in black napkins were placed in front of the black folding chairs.

There were three long tables draped in white cloth facing the rest of the assembly. The middle table had chairs and three microphones mounted in the center between the floral arrangements. A microphone stand was positioned out in front for guest speakers to address the bride and groom. The right table was vacant while the left table featured a tiered wedding cake along with other platters of pastries, fruits and sweets. None of the present guests seemed interested in filling a fancy plate with desserts.

Off to the left was an elevated stage with unattended sound equipment. There were more microphones on black stands spaced about the smooth ebony floor along with many black chairs which hid in the shadows. She would not be surprised if they had called in an orchestra.

“There’s not as much family here as I expected.”

Kurumu smiled at Moka whom was looking over the assorted guests. With a glance Kurumu confirmed at least three of the elders were present, still dressed in their black kimonos. Lord Musashi was at a table with Tara, Nagi and three others. Kurumu guessed the young man whom had a strong resemblance to Nagi had to be Hazeru, Nagi’s son. One of the women had her silver hair styled up in a pinned bun while the other had twin, ebony tails which stretched below the seat of her chair. The silver haired woman wore a white kimono while the other had a peasant's dress with the puffy white sleeves and brown skirt. For some reason Tara was wearing a black dress which was not much different than her maid uniform.

Lord Mikoto was the elder with the faux hawk and exotic eyes. He placed a kiss on top of the head of a woman sitting close beside him. This golden haired beauty was dressed in a black kimono identical to his. The woman murmured something, leaning against his shoulder as he continued to converse with the other three men at the table. The last occupant of their table was an ebony haired beauty with long tresses wearing a pink kimono.

Lord Tsuyosei was the bald elder with the braided goatee whom was speaking with another man whom lacked facial hair and had a dark crew cut. They were at the same table with two dark haired women, one notably older than the other. Both wore simple white dresses while the younger man wore a black suit and crimson tie against a white dress shirt.

“Is that Lord Tsuyosei’s son?”

“Yes. Lord Tsugi and his wife, Lady Mira. That’s Akito, their youngest child. She’s a couple years older than Nagi’s son. I’m sure Lord Tsugi’s two sons are here too.”

Kurumu nodded, looking over the assembly. There had to be at least sixty people here which had her wonder how much family Moka had. Lord Tomi was guffawing over something in a large group of stout men, all having the similar swarthy complexion as the elder.

“How many sons does Lord Tomi have?”

“We should look for Rubi.”

Kurumu allowed Moka to steer her around as she counted the heads in Tomi’s group. Thirteen.

“Those can’t all be his, right?”

“Lord Tomi has four married sons whom all have children. Since his family lives the closest, most of them are here. Lord Tsuyosei actually has two other sons whom also have kids. Lord Tsugi is his eldest. It’s the same with Lord Mikoto and Lord Zuru.”

Kurumu had not found the wizened elder but her eyes quickly returned to Lord Mikoto.

“So two of those men with Lord Mikoto are his grandsons.”

“His eldest is Lord Jiman and his wife is Lady Yuuga.”

“Is the woman in pink his daughter?”

“No, no, no. That’s Lady Yuuga, Lord Jiman’s wife. Lady Sara is Lord Mikoto’s wife.”

Kurumu nodded as Moka made a slight sound. With a grin, Moka pointed to a table behind Lord Tomi’s jovial group. Rubi was seated between two women, one of them being Ms. Juunan. The other was a raven haired beauty with shoulder length curls. She was dressed in a black jacket with golden buttons and a golden hem. Golden tassels loosely connected a button on her right shoulder to the topmost button of the right flap of the jacket. The outfit seemed like a uniform of sorts.

“I see someone unexpected.”

Yukari stalked off in a different direction with a determined stride.

“But Rubi’s over there.”

Moka gasped before Kurumu realized whom Yukari was approaching. Standing about a table off to the left were four men dressed in similar uniforms to the woman. She barely took note of the others as her attention fixated on the long, blond haired man. She hurried over to Yukari, prompting Moka to follow.

“Kuyo, former head of Yokai Academy security.”

Kuyo glanced up as Kurumu placed a hand on Yukari’s shoulder. The witch ignored her presence, crossing her arms about her bosom and cocking her head.

“I see you have moved up in the world.”

The silver haired man beside Kuyo laughed, gesturing at them while placing a hand on Kuyo’s shoulder.

“And whom might these children be? Associates of yours?”

“Students at Yokai Academy. They are of no consequence.”

A man with wild, jagged obsidian locks laughed loudly, clapping Kuyo’s back with enough force to stagger him. This man was taller and stouter than Kuyo. There was an electric sparkle in his eyes.

“I recall you getting thumped soundly by Lady Shuzen’s daughter. Why if Lord Kenmei had not spoken up on your behalf, they would have banished you for reckless endangerment of our beloved princess.”

“I was not made aware of her identity. Mikogami deliberately withheld information which would have altered my approach to addressing my issues with the Newspaper Club. They were recklessly spreading lies about the Disciplinary Committee to rile up the students.”

“You and your seniors were dismissed from Yokai because you were killing monstrels.”

Kuyo smirked at Moka.

“And yet you and your friends were pardoned for the same crimes.”

Moka flinched, looking away.

“That is not the same issue. Moka and I were kidnapped.”

“The executions carried out by the Disciplinary Committee had similar justifications. I concede that we overstepped our authority by not providing proper trials for the filth, but sometimes emotions can cloud the judgment of the righteous.”

The tall man guffawed, nodding his head enthusiastically.

“Rest assured, young ladies. If you had done such a service in any other school, you would not have been so rudely handled. Only that fool Mikogami would think to put purebloods on trial for disciplining trash.”

“Monstrels are not trash!”

The silver haired man chuckled. He stepped over, placing a slender hand on Kurumu's head. He was so much taller than her despite being the shortest of this group.

“You’re an amusing girl. The only reason to lie to monstrels over their worth is if you plan to use them. And since they behave like wild animals more often than not, I find them useless.”

Kurumu scowled, looking into his pure blue eyes. Under her suggestion, he removed his hand with a slight chuckle.

“He means you no harm, Ms. Kurono. Don’t be flaunting your powers.”

Kurumu turned her gaze on Kuyo whom had a smug look on his face with his eyes averted.

“You should instruct your friends to mind their manners.”

The tall man laughed, smacking Kuyo in the back again.

“You are mistaken, young woman. Lord Kuyo is our junior here. He is the prefectural commander of the Nagano prefecture. The rest of us are region commanders.”

Kurumu finally took note of the silent fourth whom stood next to the tall man. The man was stout and had all his ashen gray hair pulled back in a top knot while the rest of his head was cleanly shaven. His beard and moustache were long and pointed while his eyes were as empty as the abyss. Kurumu bowed her head slightly.

“I am Kurono Kurumu, a student at Yokai Academy. This is Akashiya Moka, daughter of your President and this is Sendou Yukari, a dear friend of ours.”

Kuyo took in a deep breath, returning the gesture.

“I never properly introduced myself. I am Kuyo Ryoushi, heir to my people in Aranoiji. I am here on behalf of Lord Kenmei Akira, member of my elder council and Region Commander for Chubu.”

The tall man let out another boisterous laugh.

“Lord Kenmei is a fool. He thinks he can continue playing neutral but sides must be taken. Lord Fujisaki has the right idea. We can’t keep up this charade in the shadows forever.”

“Fujisaki would lead you into war.”

“War is better than this mind control nonsense Lady Shuzen is encouraging. We can’t give the nation to a bunch of bitches whom can bend minds to their will.”

Kuyo smirked.

“You are addressing a succubus, Lord Sakigake.”

“Oh? That explains why her presence moves me so. I do hope I have not made you uncomfortable.”

Kurumu frowned at the sudden switch of gears.

“Uh… I guess.”

“I am Sakigake Raika, Region Commander of Tohoku. I’ve worked alongside Ms. Kiyoshi for many years. I hope all my training to suppress my primal urges has paid off.”

Kurumu smiled despite having heard that derogatory remark about her race.

“I have felt nothing unbecoming from you of that nature. For that matter, I haven’t felt anything from any of you.”

“I wouldn’t be surprised if Kuyo prefers men.”

Kuyo scowled down at the witch, clenching his fist.

“You should do better to curb your tongue child. It would be unwise to make enemies in this room.”

“There’s nothing wrong if you prefer men. I know I’d rather you not marry Hiboshi because of some empty promise you made to your elder council.”

“I assure you I have no such preferences, Ms. Kurono. If my council absolutely demands it, I will lay with that girl and give them another heir.”

“You do realize she was returned to a prepubescent body.”

“I would hope the council would allow the girl to fully mature before requiring us to fulfill our duties. I also understand that my fiancée has become stronger after her binding spell was broken.”

Kurumu frowned, regarding the indignant Kuyo.

“You seem well informed about Hiboshi and our troubles at school.”

“Ms. Yoshino reports to the elder council. Lord Kenmei shares this news with me. I understand that part of the reason why the kidnapping turned into such a debacle was because there was a slight problem in the process of turning Mr. Aono into a vampire.”

“That is correct.”

“Mr. Aono should be grateful for your sacrifice. If you had not given your blood to him, we might have shared a more meaningful fight.”

“He would have died.”

Kuyo waved his hand dismissively.

“Irrelevant. I suppose I should express my gratitude to you for accomplishing my task. It seems the moment I stepped aside, the Antithesis trash became too bold. You have my bitter thanks.”

Kuyo bowed stiffly to them. The silver haired man chuckled, draping an arm over Kuyo’s shoulder.

“You are so cute when you’re angry.”

“Back off.”

The man laughed, holding his hands up. With a wide grin he turned to them.

“Kamiya Kanade, Region Commander of Kyushu. So you are the ones whom bested Lord Kuyo.”

“They did not best me.”

“Oh? If they had wished for your death, you would not be here. You should be more appreciative.”

Kuyo scowled, looking away.

“May I suggest something? Join Lord Fujisaki.”

Kurumu stared at this man in disbelief.

“What?”

“You have much potential if you could take down someone as promising as Lord Kuyo.”

“Their victory was a fluke. There’s not a single one of them that could best me one on one.”

“I’m willing to give that a try.”

Kuyo smiled down at Yukari.

“I have much more power than you, little one.”

“Maybe so. It would depend on how much energy I’m willing to rip from nature to put you in the dirt.”

“The girl has spunk. I love it.”

“She’s a witch. Not much better than the trash.”

Kamiya huffed, wagging a finger.

“Mind your tongue. You might upset Lady Chuujitsu.”

Yukari looked up sharply.

“Lady Chuujitsu? As in Chuujitsu Shizuka?”

“The same. She’s sitting over there with two other lovely ladies.”

Kamiya gestured across the room to Rubi’s table. Yukari grabbed Moka by the hand.

“We have to meet her!”

Yukari pulled Moka away, whom smiled politely and offered a parting wave. Sakigake laughed at the hasty departure while Kamiya sighed.

“It seems the birds have flown away. Do come back if you desire being on the right side of progress.”

Kurumu smiled, bowing her head slightly.

“It was a pleasure meeting you. I'm sure Asuka will be happy that I met her Uncle.”

Sakigake chuckled heartily, folding his arms about his large chest.

“That niece of mine is always happy. I hope I did not disappoint.”

Kurumu could think of nothing to say, bowing again with her smile. She turned on her heel and started towards the table. The raven haired woman had stood up and was shaking hands with an excited Yukari. The woman had a dark, pleated skirt with a plaid pattern which alternated with different shades of black. Black stockings swept up over her knees with shiny black clips attached to lace ribbons which vanished beneath the skirt.

“Ms. Kurono! Did you know Fairy Tale has opened the door to witches?”

Kurumu smiled at Rubi whom remained seated with a bright grin. As Moka shook hands with the new woman, Kurumu wandered over to stand behind Ms. Juunan's chair.

“I don't understand all the fuss. It's not like working with Fairy Tale is something enjoyable.”

“You make it sound horrible.”

The woman regarded Ms. Juunan with a soft smile.

“It's work. I miss the days when I could dedicate all my time to my spellcraft research.”

Yukari gestured proudly at the woman.

“This is Lady Chuujitsu Shizuka, a famous witch whom pioneered hundreds of spells to emulate the powers other monsters possess. She is known as the Mistress of Mimicry.”

Lady Chuujitsu blushed, rubbing the back of her slender neck.

“It's embarrassing to be praised over such nonsense. I merely compiled a comprehensive list of spells created by other witches and warlocks over centuries.”

“You reinvented spells which had not seen usage in decades while creating some which were only rumored to exist.”

Lady Chuujitsu smiled sheepishly.

“I suppose I did fill in the gaps for some mysteries.”

“When did you join Fairy Tale?”

“Lady Chuujitsu was broke when she came to us. We offered her the position of Region Commander of Shikoku in exchange for her services.”

“What did she get out of it?”

“Resources. I was deeply invested in a project which Lady Shuzen fortunately had interest in. She has helped finance my research.”

Yukari grabbed Moka's arm.

“Would this have anything to do with removing magical seals?”

Chuujitsu's frown was quite genuine as Ms. Juunan giggled.

“My oh my. Why would we invest more resources in that? Shizuka is making strides to someday replace the barrier system.”

Chuujitsu brightened up with a grin.

“Wonderful invention by Mikogami, though with severe design flaws. The apparatus which recirculates spiritual energy to throw the world within the design perimeter into cyclical stasis depends on a monster population and a trigger. The prototype barrier I set up about Shuzen Estate requires neither of these.”

“I don't understand.”

“A majority of barriers created with Mikogami's technology are about schools with monster towns. This is not coincidence. It is by necessity. If the population within the barrier becomes too small, the barrier lacks the fuel to maintain its stasis.”

“It feeds on monster energy.”

Chuujitsu nodded at Yukari.

“More accurately, it feeds on their life. A monster living inside a barrier has a much shorter life span than one whom lives in the real world.”

Kurumu gasped, clutching her chest.

“Are you serious?”

“Of course I'm serious.”

Kurumu shook her head in disbelief.

“I can't believe it.”

“I wouldn't fret over it, Ms. Kurono. Not every barrier was created by Mikogami, though his are the most secure and don't require constant attention. All the barriers in Shikoku used to be maintained by a circle of dedicated residents whom did nothing but keep up a spiritual ward. Now thanks to my innovative spell, nobody must sacrifice their life to conceal our world.”

“But you must draw that power from somewhere.”

“That is correct, Ms. Sendou. I work closely with Ms. Sakurai and we have good relations with the humans whom run their power stations. We siphon off their excess and help them believe the shortfalls in production is due to facility inefficiency.”

Yukari sighed.

“But the humans take that power from the land.”

“They would take that power regardless of our actions. There is no such thing as free, Ms. Sendou. You should understand that there is a price for everything.”

“I do understand that.”

“The benefit of drawing power from the humans is that we can utilize their network. I am tweaking the spell to allow services like cable and cellphones into our closed off communities. The primary concern is getting the spell to properly redirect the location of the device. The last thing we want is for some phone company to get suspicious over where calls are originating from.”

“Shizuka hopes to have the spell perfected by the end of the year. With any luck, Lady Shuzen's estate will have all the modern luxuries of the world this time next year.”

Kurumu smiled, thinking that did sound nice. She turned to regard the four men in the uniforms whom had resumed their discussion.

“Do you support Lord Fujisaki?”

“Excuse me?”

“I was curious if you would support Lord Fujisaki for the next election.”

Lady Chuujitsu chuckled, rubbing the back of her neck.

“Well… my invitation for this wedding came from him.”

“What?!”

Ms. Juunan giggled, waving a placating hand.

“Now, now. Lady Shuzen did not want to call in her region commanders while some were still recovering from that vicious attack. Lord Fujisaki took this as an opportunity to pander for more political support.”

“My official stance is neutral, though I do favor Lady Shuzen.”

“We can't afford to have neutral commanders in this upcoming election, Shizuka. With this latest revelation about our mysterious Lord Zensa, it would be impossible to win without you.”

Lady Chuujitsu shrugged with a slight smile.

“That may already be the case. Look at them. I hear that young man is of the same tribe as Lord Kenmei. If he persuades Lord Kenmei to change his neutral position, there is nothing I could do. I do enjoy this project, but those brutes are pushing for a world without barriers.”

“Those brutes will replace you within a year, even if you side with them.”

“Retirement sounds attractive.”

“Feeling your age?”

Lady Chuujitsu pouted.

“I'm not having to dye my hair just yet.”

“You do look amazing, Lady Chuujitsu. Compared to my Grandfather, you have aged well.”

Lady Chuujitsu smiled, patting Yukari's head.

“There are a few tricks to keeping up the appearance of youth. Did you know that the cells of our bodies instinctively die? You only need to change the directive.”

“Doesn't that take a lot of energy?”

Ms. Juunan giggled.

“You should see this old lady put down sweets. It's a miracle she can retain her lovely figure.”

“I'll have you know that I'm in the prime of my youth.”

“Sure, you are. There's probably less than ten men in this room older than you. The only Fairy Tale member in the room whom has you beat is Gairen Yuki, Region Commander of Kansai.”

Lady Chuujitsu pouted.

“You're only picking on me because it makes you feel young.”

“How old is she?”

“She was born December 3rd in 1899. My Grandfather interviewed her and included it in his book on witches. Extended life span was one of the spells she mimicked from other monster races, but would not share with other witches.”

“And I will say it again that I don't regret keeping that secret. Life is remarkably boring. If it was not for my strong sense of duty to this world, I would have graciously passed on to the next.”

“So what will you do with yourself in retirement?”

Lady Chuujitsu smirked.

“I was thinking of spending my time with a young man.”

“Oh? Do you need me to take you out into the city to find you one?”

“I don't need your help to capture the attention of a man.”

“How dreadfully dull. Is this regret? Don't tell me you feel you need to settle down and have a family.”

Lady Chuujitsu blushed, holding her cheeks.

“I think this man is still too young for that. We can enjoy ourselves a few years before taking that step.”

“My oh my. This sounds like you have someone specific in mind.”

“I do. We've been seeing each other for the past thirteen years.”

Ms. Juunan giggled.

“This hardly sounds like you are talking about a young man.”

“He is young. When we first started-”

The woman paused, blushing fiercely as she looked down at the floor.

“I had to teach him everything.”

“That's sweet. I'm surprised you've kept a lover secret all these years.”

“Well… he's a monstrel.”

“Oh? My apologies. I should have guessed there was a reason.”

“Yea. I only mention it now since it does seem that change in Fairy Tale is inevitable.”

The double doors opened and Fujisaki entered the room with Kahlua at his side. Wearing a tuxedo, he stepped up onto the tatami mats and offered his elbow to his bride. Kahlua was garbed in a pristine white wedding dress with a wide skirt which stretched out behind her. She had on white gloves which stretched to her elbows and wore a lacy veil. She leaned her head against Fujisaki's shoulder as he firmly marched her over to the main table.

“Would you be willing to share this lucky man's name?”

Lady Chuujitsu giggled at Ms. Juunan’s request.

“I guess I can. His name is Yoshii Kiria.”

Fujisaki's eyes met Kurumu's. He grinned.

* * *

“Thank you for the dance.”

Kurumu bowed politely to Hazeru, shivering slightly upon feeling his desire enhance. Every middle aged vampire in this hall was sexually repressed. If she had worn a corset dress like Moka which did nothing to hide cleavage, she would have wet her panties from all this hunger. She straightened up, offering him a warm smile.

“I think I need a rest.”

He was lucky he was Nagi’s son. It literally was an orchestra playing for the wedding and they were doing classical tunes which lasted at least five minutes on average. After six dances with Shuzen bachelors, every last one of them wanting to ravage her body, she had turned down the other grandson of Lord Zuru. She had almost made it back to her table when Hazeru asked for her company.

Kurumu wandered away from the dance floor, looking about for Yukari. The witch had spent most of her time in the company of Lady Chuujitsu, whom they had enlightened in regards to Yoshii’s employment with Fujisaki. The witch had been intrigued to learn about the connection, admitting it had been Yoshii’s suggestion for her to request Fairy Tale’s assistance for her research. She promised to have a long chat with him the next time he paid her a visit, but assured that Yoshii had never suggested for her to support Fujisaki’s plans for presidency. In truth, he had spoken rather highly of Lady Shuzen.

Kurumu quickly noted that Yukari was not with Lady Chuujitsu whom was resting on Ms. Juunan’s shoulder at a table with Mrs. Shuzen, Lord Koujou and his frail, pepper haired wife. Kurumu smirked at the thought of keeping friends close but enemies closer.

The orchestra started up another tune. Kurumu paused to regard the new couple sets. Antai was giggling as she waltzed about with one of Lord Tomi’s grandsons. That girl had been dancing the moment the music started with no signs of tiring. She was good at dancing and she laughed all the time.

Fukai was also on the dance floor with another of Lord Tomi’s grandsons. She was hopelessly clumsy with her steps and had been picked up on several occasions. It looked more like she was rehearsing for a part which required dancing with how serious her expressions were.

As promised, Kokoa had returned about fifteen minutes before the start of the congratulatory speeches. They had missed out on the cake cutting, sake drinking and bouquet toss. That flowery promise of a future marriage had fallen in the hands of one of Lord Tomi’s granddaughters, of which he had seven present. That had resulted in a little brawl as the girls bickered violently over whom would become the next Eldest now that Kahlua was out of the picture.

The vampires in this room fell into three generations. There was the elder generation which amusingly did not include Lord Uniki. These were vampires over the age of one hundred, which comprised of elders and their wives. Most of these elders no longer had brothers and sisters within the family, either due to marriage or voluntary exile.

The next generation was the sons of the elders with their respective wives. These were vampires over the age of fifty. Lord Tomi was the only elder with more than one son present. Lord Uniki and his sister, Lady Kuzu, fell in this category along with Lord Uniki's eldest daughter. The twin, ebony tailed woman Kurumu had seen with Nagi earlier was Rena, and she was presently sitting with her father. Lord Uniki had not been an elder at the time to approve of his daughter’s union with Nagi.

Everyone else was considered the young generation. Hazeru was the youngest of these bachelors and he was twenty seven. Moka was presently entertaining a dance with Lord Tsuyosei’s older grandson whom was thirty four while Rubi was following the lead of the chatty, younger grandson of Lord Mikoto whom was thirty two. As vampire men were not encouraged to marry before the age of thirty, most of these bachelors had not thought to marry prior to Issa’s disappearance. Much of the grumbling amongst the elders was due to Lady Shuzen’s presence being a hindrance to continuing their bloodlines.

Lord Yoshiro was the only elder whom had not attended the wedding party. His wife and his son’s widow and family had left before the luncheon concluded. While that was understandable, Issa had also not made an appearance at the party due to something coming up in Tokyo which needed his attention. Fujisaki had made this announcement shortly after Mrs. Shuzen had spoken on Lord Yoshiro’s behalf during his scheduled speech time. Fujisaki’s encouragement for Moka to consider her father’s offer had come off far too sinister for Kurumu’s liking.

Kurumu spied Kokoa and Taniguchi chatting with Umizake Ikari and his wife, Ameri. Kurumu grimaced with concern as she quickly walked over to the small group. So much for asking Kokoa to not interact with the man. She worried how long Kokoa had been talking, though she imagined the brat would bring up sensitive topics.

Umizake Ikari was the Region Commander for Hokkaido. Kurumu had always known that Umizake was the son of a prominent member of Fairy Tale. The moment this man had introduced himself and given his congratulatory speech, Kurumu knew she had to keep Yukari and Kokoa away from him. Kokoa must have dipped out of dancing at least a song or two ahead of Kurumu.

The man looked so much like his son. He had the same inky locks and steel blue eyes. He was slightly taller but had the same lanky build. His hair was carefully managed with a middle part, though his locks had a natural wave to them as they fell over his ears. His demeanor of speech was warm and he often smiled. It was quite the contrast to his apathetic and indifferent son.

His wife held his arm and stood close to his side. She had long, ebony locks which pooled down to her ankles. A sliver dress hung from her slender shoulders by thin straps, the fabric hanging off her curves modestly without any pretense to fit her form. She had a haunted look about her wide, indigo eyes.

Ameri was one of two wives present for the Region Commanders, the other being Mrs. Katai Hina from Kengamine. The glare Kurumu had gotten from that woman assured her that she was remembered and unwelcome. As far as Kurumu knew, mommy had done nothing with Mr. Katai Kyofuu, whom she had only known to be one of the Kengamine elders. She had never suspected he was part of Fairy Tale, let alone that he had held the Region Commander position for more than twenty years.

“- to hear that he is still the same. He’s such a brilliant boy but he seems afraid to open up to anyone.”

Kurumu grimaced, grabbing Kokoa by the sleeve.

“What are you doing?”

Kokoa grinned at her, gesturing at Lord Umizake.

“I was talking about Umizake to his father. I am his classmate.”

“We both are.”

“I hope you haven’t said anything needless.”

“Like what?”

Kurumu rolled her eyes, unsure how she could clarify something so obvious. She sighed, favoring a smile upon the frowning man.

“I am Kurono Kurumu. Technically Lady Kokoa’s servant and somewhat of a friend to your son.”

“That’s an interesting introduction. Our son has spoken of you. He says you are a very dear friend of his troublesome fiancée.”

Kurumu paused in bewilderment.

“He has?”

“Yes. Aoi sends us weekly reports.”

Lord Umizake paused to chuckle and shake his head.

“And I do mean reports. The young man doesn’t have a clue how to tell a story with emotion. I feel like I’m reading from an instruction manual.”

His wife smiled, stepping in closer to his side.

“You know that’s not entirely true, dear. You can sense his frustration when he writes about his fiancée.”

“True. He seems more invested in her matters. He will make passing comments about his PSC activities, schoolwork or the boys in his dorm. But he dedicates a lot of space to the friends of his fiancée and the silly things she does like chasing after a teacher and making passes at Ms. Kurono’s boyfriend.”

“He mentioned that?”

“Yes. He also says Mr. Aono is a good man whom lives on his floor.”

“Your son is also a good man. We don’t depend on him nearly as much as we could.”

Taniguchi giggled at her remark.

“Because he’s so intimidating. After the assessments, everyone knew he was smart. Some of the girls in the class tried to ask for his help. He stared at them till they left him alone.”

Mrs. Umizake sighed softly.

“That’s Aoi for you.”

“Indeed. Put him in an uncomfortable situation and he stands there like an idiot. It was so shocking to hear that he had killed two boys to save your lives.”

“But it was to protect his beloved.”

Lord Umizake chuckled.

“True. I must thank you for looking after Ms. Shirayuki for him. Our silly boy is more likely to watch and complain than intervene.”

Kurumu bowed slightly.

“No. I’m sorry. I haven't tried to appreciate your son’s feelings in this matter. Mizore is very vocal about her distaste for the arranged marriage.”

Taniguchi pawed at Kurumu’s sleeve with a grin.

“Did you know that the two will be getting married before next summer?”

“What? Why?”

“Lord Fujisaki is wishing for Hokkaido to be a unified region by the time of the election. This arranged marriage was decided upon years ago for this purpose.”

“So you could vote for Lord Fujisaki.”

Lord Umizake chuckled with a slight shake of his head.

“I suppose that might be true. At the time, Lord Fujisaki’s bid for presidency was preposterous. He could barely win Hokkaido, let alone the whole nation. His presence was enough to threaten Lady Shuzen’s reelection, which was the only reason why the two combined their platforms.”

“Why would you support this man?”

Lord Umizake glanced at his wife before offering a shrug.

“He has been vital in our efforts to unify the monster communities in Hokkaido which has long been neglected by Fairy Tale. When I took up the mantle of Region Commander, we only had three recognized schools because Hokkaido prefectures are not considered the same as normal prefectures. Once the marriage between my son and the next Snow Priestess is complete, we shall finally incorporate Hiyachi High of Yukimura into our network.”

“It’s not like you needed the two to marry for that.”

“This was an agreement between the current Snow Priestess and myself. The negotiations with the villages in Rumoi, Soya and Tokachi was much easier once news spread about Yukimura’s imminent inclusion into our network. We will have nine prefectural quality schools three years from now.”

“You should know that it was the Snow Priestess whom was looking for suitors for her successor. Lord Fujisaki presented the idea to my dear husband that we offer our son to make them more agreeable to our propositions of granting their local school prefectural status. As my son often says, that girl would have been given to someone else regardless of what we did. We are aware that you don’t fully support this marriage, but I assure you that my son does wish for her happiness.”

Kurumu grimaced, feeling awkward over being called out.

“It just feels rushed.”

“This has been arranged for seven years now.”

“I agree that my son is too young to marry, but that is the words of a mother unwilling to accept her child may soon be engaging in activities I would rather not think of him doing. I know the yuki’onna push their young women to have children at a young age, but I won’t be rushing that.”

“Agreed. The marriage itself is not the issue. We would prefer our son graduates high school before bringing another life into this world.”

“You say that but you did not mention his fiancée would be spending the summer with our son in our home alone until last night.”

Lord Umizake chuckled, leaning over to place a quick kiss on his wife’s temple.

“You would have never agreed to our summer of romance if I had told you right away.”

“What are you guys talking about? Ms. Shirayuki is at the Shuzen Estate.”

Kurumu cringed at Taniguchi’s casual remark. Lord Umizake frowned while his blushing wife pouted.

“Is this true?”

“I called my son the other day.”

Mrs. Umizake sighed at her husband’s bewildered remark.

“He assured you that he had not laid a hand on his fiancée. Which is obviously true if she isn’t there.”

“I’m sorry. I get the feeling I said something that was supposed to be secret.”

Lord Umizake chuckled, waving a hand dismissively.

“You are fine, young lady. It does not trouble me that Ms. Shirayuki decided to spend the summer with Ms. Kurono instead of our son.”

Kurumu smiled, glancing at the girls. She hoped neither had the bright idea to mention Tsukune.

“So the two of you planned a month long vacation. I hope the recent troubles within Fairy Tale did not disrupt your plans.”

“We did have some issues but it was nothing Ms. Mawari and my junior officers could not handle. We had a lovely ten day stay in the Philippines which was only interrupted by a few calls that first weekend. We shall be spending the rest of the summer in England.”

“That is so cool. I would love to go on another overseas vacation.”

“I would be too terrified to travel abroad. I might be able to pass an English test, but I can’t speak it.”

Kurumu smiled at the thought of her interaction with Akua.

“I think I could manage to communicate in any foreign country.”

“Hopefully you are not suggesting body language.”

Kurumu’s eyes widened and she shook her head vehemently as they all laughed. She blushed furiously, unable to think up a response or way to explain what she had meant with that passing comment.

“Ms. Kurono.”

Kurumu glanced up as Mr. Katai joined them. His smoky gray locks were short and feathered and there was a warmth in his golden eyes. He was about Ginei’s height which oddly made him shorter than most of the men in the room.

“The groom was requesting a dance with you.”

Kurumu shivered, folding her hands on her belly.

“Why would he want that?”

“I understand that you have become a friend of the family. He wishes to make your acquaintance.”

Kurumu glanced at the main table but only saw Kahlua and Ms. Fukuda.

“Where is Lord Fujisaki?”

“He is over there with Lord Sakigake and Lord Gairen.”

Due to his height and size, Lord Sakigake was an easy man to find when she wanted to. Fujisaki sat at a table with his back to her, gesturing in the midst of a conversation he shared with his lackeys.

“Thank you, Mr. Katai.”

She paused, favoring him a soft smile.

“And I’m sorry.”

“Sorry? Whatever for?”

“I’m sure my mother caused you trouble.”

Mr. Katai laughed heartily with a slight shake of his head.

“So much like your mother. Always apologizing for the smallest of things. It’s not her fault that the ladies of our community interpreted every kind act a man did for her was because of her charm. I’m sure she weaseled a thing or two with her tricks but so has every woman that strikes the fancy of a man.”

Lord Umizake chuckled.

“So very true. I can’t count the number of times Ameri has played me for favors.”

“As your wife I’m allowed that privilege.”

“It is nice to hear you say such things about my mother. I assume you know that we moved.”

Mr. Katai snorted a laugh.

“I would hope so. I helped arrange her moving services.”

“You did?”

“Of course. It was the least I could do for the woman.”

“Thank you again.”

“Think nothing of it.”

Kurumu smiled and nodded once more. Taking a deep breath, she crossed the room. Her mind tumbled through the possibilities of what he might want from her. As far as she could tell, she was useless to his plans. It was not like he needed her to get to Moka and she doubted he would do anything harmful to her in the midst of so many witnesses.

The men about Fujisaki were laughing with him. She felt distressed by their jovial disposition. She knew Fujisaki’s plot to revive Alucard with Moka’s blood. She knew he wanted the humans to be wiped off the face of the planet. Did these men not realize the insanity of this plot?

For a moment, Kurumu wondered if it was possible to kill Fujisaki. She would certainly be charged with murder and put to death. She knew Mrs. Shuzen would not be able to stop that. But she would be saving so many lives with that sacrifice.

She closed her eyes and let out a steadying breath. The men were no longer laughing. With the last step, she veered off to his left side, glancing away from him.

“I understand you wanted a dance with me.”

Fujisaki scooted back his chair and stood up.

“That is correct. If you will excuse me, gentlemen, but I have a young woman to impress.”

Sakigake chuckled loudly.

“It’s much too soon for infidelity. You should save that for the years after the fire burns out.”

Fujisaki laughed, grabbing Kurumu’s hand and forcefully pulling her to his side.

“There is one thing you should know, Raika. A vampire can have as many wives as he desires. Why stop with that delicious prize when I have already found another for my collection?”

The men laughed as Kurumu was firmly guided away from the table. It was all she could do to keep her footing before they neared the others dancing to a swaying melody.

“Shall we begin?”

He turned her about sharply, his hand grabbing her right while his other hand slipped around to the small of her back. The moment her hand touched his side, he started to move with the tune. He was so much taller than her. It was difficult to keep up with his strong and confident pace.

When she glanced up to see his expression, she could not see his eyes. It made her think about using her charm with her touch but she could not focus on anything but her footing. She pressed in closer, hoping it would make things easier.

“You lack an appropriate dress for this, Ms. Kurono.”

He was correct. While she could squash her breasts against his torso, she could not quite get her footing close enough to be lazy about it.

“What do you want?”

“To dance with a young woman.”

“I don’t care about your political games.”

“Yet you seem so determined to cause me trouble.”

Kurumu grimaced.

“Because you plan to kill Moka.”

“How about I make a promise then?”

“What sort of promise?”

“I will keep Moka alive if you tell me where the Garden is.”

Kurumu stumbled a step. He smirked at her while she recovered. He said nothing for a couple measures, clearly waiting for her response.

“I don’t know what you’re talk–“

“You are a horrible liar, Ms. Kurono. You do know what I’m talking about.”

Kurumu stumbled again. This time she pressed her cheek to his chest to smoothly regain her tempo.

“I can’t help you.”

“Oh, I’m sure you could.”

She closed her eyes and pushed with her mind. For a moment, she thought she could slip in and uncover his secrets. She could find out the truth about Issa and Yoshii. But all she found in the darkness of his mind was a white mask. It had a thin, bloody smile and a drawn in chin and nose. There were two eyes on each side of the nose, the smaller one being above where the eyebrows of a normal face would be. A fifth eye was turned on its side in the topmost center of the mask. The eyes were weeping blood.

“That’s what I despise about your race.”

She gagged as strong hands closed about her throat. She split herself but more hands appeared to do the same to her copies. Everywhere she went in the darkness, he was there to smother her.

“You play by your own rules.”

Kurumu fell back, tripping over her feet to land roughly on the dance floor. She grabbed her neck which no longer felt the pressure of his presence. Her heart fluttered madly in her chest with fear as she rasped out panicked breaths. The tune was over with some clapping for the performance. A hand was thrust down to her. She looked up at Fujisaki whom smirked.

“That glimpse goes both ways, Ms. Kurono. I know you have seen the Garden. You have seen Akua and she is with Alucard.”

Kurumu clenched her fists, realizing her carelessness. She ignored his hand.

“Then you should know I can’t help you. I was taken to the Garden by magic. I don’t know where it is.”

“That does appear to be the case. I imagine that ring at the Estate won’t work for me, even if I do get my hands on it. It seems I will have to get my hands on someone else to get what I want.”

Kurumu grimaced when he lowered his hand to his side. She tried to pick herself up from the floor but her legs buckled the instant she put weight on them. She growled in frustration on her hands and knees.

“I won’t let you harm Moka.”

“Like you wouldn’t let me harm your mother.”

Kurumu scowled, turning an angry glare up at him. She stared deeply into his dark, purple eyes.

“I’ll tell-“

“Go ahead and tattle on me, child. Nobody ever believes the word of a succubus.”

In anger, she finally mustered the strength to stand.

“Mrs. Shuzen will believe me.”

Fujisaki smirked.

“You are interesting, Ms. Kurono. A week ago you were terrified to be in my presence yet now you look upon me with murderous intent. If you weren’t so pathetic, I might acknowledge you as an adversary.”

“I don’t care.”

His lips turned up cruelly.

“Then what do you care about, Ms. Kurono? Clearly not your mother.”

Kurumu choked on her frustration. Her fists clenched as she trembled with fury.

“Don’t you dare say that!”

Fujisaki glanced about, aware that they had drawn an audience. He stepped in closer, pushing his powerful presence upon her as his shadow fell across her feet.

“The night of your birthday. A child chooses her crush over her mother. We clearly misjudged where your priorities would be. I thought a sixteen year old girl would not be so… impure.”

She quivered with mixed emotions as he took another step closer. Tears started to roll down her cheeks.

“You murderer.”

“How amazing you are. Most succubi can’t take the loss of someone so dear to them. I understand your hospital stay was less than a day and had nothing to do with loss. You must have hated your mother.”

She let out an inarticulate cry. She tried to raise her hand but a heavy sense of dread crashed into her with his next step. She fell back to her knees with her head bowed. His black slippers stepped into view.

“You are heartless, Ms. Kurono.”

His oppressive aura withdrew, causing her body to twitch from the sudden freedom. Feeling warmth across her knees, she started to bawl. She hated him so much. Such cruelty. She shook her head as her heart ached in grief.

Fujisaki chuckled as he patted her head.

“Don’t worry, Ms. Kurono. I’m sure one day you’ll find her heart. Maybe you can put that piece of her inside you too.”

And he left her in despair.


	16. Broken Charm

“Let’s see what you got.”

Mr. Kondo seized a pinch of omelet from the skillet Kurumu had moved from the burner to cool. The stout man swept the chopsticks up to his bearded jowls, opening wide to plop the morsel against his tongue. He chewed with a thoughtful look in his dark eyes. His brow which was lengthened by his receding hairline furrowed with appreciation.

“Not bad. Divvy up the portions and take it out to our guests.”

Mr. Kondo slapped her in the back with enough force to cause her to stagger against the stove. She smiled softly, grabbing the skillet by the handle and carrying it over to the counter with the plates. She set the black iron pan upon a wooden placeholder, fetching a serving spoon from the utensil caddy.

There was no clock in the kitchen but Kurumu knew it was still before eight. She had been roused around six thirty by Ms. Juunan whom was as flirtatious as ever. Kurumu had quickly dressed in her clean maid uniform Mrs. Chinoashi had left out for her last night and had scurried down to her kitchen duties before Ms. Juunan could make things too uncomfortable.

As Kurumu doled out portions for each of the six plates, her thoughts wandered over the events of last night. She was worried over what else Fujisaki might have seen in her head, though she kept telling herself that most of her secrets were irrelevant to what Fujisaki cared about.

After pissing herself on the dance floor, Moka had come to her rescue. She had been cleaned up in the restroom and sent home with Ms. Juunan about an hour earlier than initially planned. Aware that they would not be returning till midnight, the servants had already turned in for the night. With Ms. Juunan’s help, Kurumu had managed to get Moka into her room while Rubi had carried the snoozing Yukari upstairs. Stripping both girls down to their underwear, they had left them in Moka's bed.

After Ms. Juunan had led Rubi away to Mrs. Shuzen's suite for the night, Kurumu had rolled out her futon beside the couch and had finally parted with the cumbersome dress. Having no interest in ever wearing that thing again, she had slept nude which she knew was not to blame for Ms. Juunan's amorous mood.

“Don't forget to add your soup and rice.”

Kurumu grinned as she scraped out the last of the eggs onto the final plate. While she cared little for the rice she had prepared, the dashi miso was the best she had ever tasted. She had cut up the tofu, leeks, cabbage, carrots, shiitake mushrooms and green onions the same as she would for class. Doubting it was a matter of better quality ingredients, Kurumu suspected the spices. She would have to pick up the red yuzu koshou spice from a grocer back in Mononoke because it drastically improved the flavor.

She moved the stool over so she could reach in the cupboards to fetch the small ceramic bowls. Pulling out a stack of six, she carefully tucked it to her bosom. Hopping off the stool, she carried the bowls over and started placing each one next to a plate.

“Where is Mr. Chinoashi?”

Mr. Kondo grunted as he carried over the simmering pot. He set it down on another wooden coaster.

“Fooling with his lass. It doesn't take this long to bring the garbage out to the furnace.”

Kurumu smiled as she took a ladle from the utensil caddy. She knew Mrs. Chinoashi had gone outside to tend to the flowers about the estate as she had little else to do inside.

“Will you help me bring the meal out?”

“I think I will start on cleaning the kitchen so you can enjoy watching your friends eat this delicious meal you have created for them.”

Kurumu blushed as she filled the second bowl.

“I didn't do anything special.”

“All I did was supervise.”

Kurumu supposed that was mostly true, which was why this was taking longer than usual. Normally the servants would eat after, but Mr. Kondo had made a quick, separate meal for himself and the married couple before sending Mr. Chinoashi out on that garbage run. Ms. Juunan had popped in a few minutes ago to ask what the delay was since it had been a quarter to eight and she was not the only one waiting for breakfast in the dining hall. Mr. Kondo had shooed her away with the silly comment of not rushing genius. Kurumu had no delusions about her cooking prowess being that praiseworthy.

“This will be a lot to carry out by myself.”

“You'll have to make two trips.”

Kurumu nodded as she poured out the next bowl. She could probably fit three meals on a platter. Mr. Kondo snatched up the empty skillet, carrying it off to the sink.

“Could you bring me the rice?”

He grunted in response as she finished with that bowl. As she started with the fifth bowl, she realized she would have some left over, which was nice. For some silly reason she had not prepared enough omelet to make a plate for herself, though she was not terribly hungry. She had munched on some toast a half hour ago since it was hard to make a yummy smelling meal with a growling stomach.

Having filled the last of the bowls, Kurumu put aside the ladle seconds before Mr. Kondo returned with the rice steamer. She nodded politely with a smile, grabbing a wooden serving spatula.

“Do you have a thermos?”

“What for?”

“I was thinking you could put the rest of the soup in a thermos for later.”

Mr. Kondo chuckled, reaching over to tousle her hair.

“Not bad for three days of training.”

Kurumu blushed, doing her best not to spill the rice as she served it out.

“I guess. It's Kokoa whom I'm supposed to impress though.”

“I'm sure you'll get your chance soon enough.”

Kurumu smiled as she neatly sculpted the rice pile next to the omelet on the second plate. Satisfied with the quantity, she started on the third.

“It's still not as good as the omelet Yukari makes.”

Mr. Kondo chuckled as he walked over to a nearby cabinet. He bent down and pulled out a serving platter, setting it beside the plates.

“It takes years of practice to become accustomed with the nuances of gourmet cooking which results in exquisite meals. But you should take heart in knowing you have natural talent.”

Kurumu snorted as she shaped up the third plate.

“So basically I have no hope to improve with only a couple weeks of training.”

“I wouldn't say that, but it would be unrealistic to think you will see a major improvement when your abilities are already above average. It would be different if I was working with someone whom had no clue what a whisk was for.”

“What sort of improvements should I be expecting?”

“Mostly flavoring which you won't find in any recipe book. I can give you some tips to make meals more agreeable to young Kokoa's tastes.”

“That's it?”

“It's not like the girl is some high society gourmand. She has grown up on Kyushu tastes so the simplest trick is to use the spices and sauces native to this region. I will give you a list before you leave us.”

Kurumu smiled as she finished up shaping the fifth plate.

“Thank you for humoring her this much.”

“No trouble. I shall arrange this platter for you.”

Kurumu grinned as the man started moving the plates and bowls onto the black tray.

“You'll have to open the door for me. There's no way I can carry that with one hand.”

“I can do that, though you should learn how to balance a tray of this size and weight with one hand. You hold it in the center up above your shoulder. Your other hand is only there to keep it steady and should be free to do quick tasks like open doors and set up a serving stand.”

Kurumu frowned as she finished sculpting the rice on the final plate.

“I've never seen anyone use a serving stand here.”

“We do have them, though I doubt you could manage carrying it with your free hand if you're worried about opening doors.”

Kurumu chuckled as she set the wooden spatula aside. Her heart fluttered with concern as Mr. Kondo placed the last soup bowl on the platter.

“Can't I carry it normally?”

“The way I described is the normal way.”

“I meant normally for someone whom isn't working in a restaurant. Like I would a tray from a cafeteria.”

“With those breasts? I would not recommend it.”

Kurumu pouted, thinking she managed carrying platters without any troubles in the cafeteria and dining hall with these breasts.

“I'd feel better doing that way.”

“Fine. We shall work on your presentation skills later. For now you can carry it how you please.”

Kurumu nodded her thanks as she grabbed the platter. She pulled it carefully to her torso, letting the edge push to her waist while her hands balanced the other corners. She took small, measured steps across the kitchen floor. Mr. Kondo easily reached the door first and slid it open for her.

Upon entering the dining hall, Kurumu noted both Rubi and Tsukune were absent. Moka was sprawled over the table, napping in a silky white slip. Yukari had scooted her chair closer so she could brush her fingers through Moka’s pink tresses. The small witch wore her cream, silk chemise and matching pant, clearly wanting to match Moka whom she likely had dressed.

Sitting on the other side of the table facing her was Mizore and Ms. Juunan. Mizore was dressed the same as always while the succubus had on a sleeveless, baby blue shirt dress which looked like that third button was about to pop from its monumental task of restraining that bosom. The silver haired beauty brightened up on her arrival.

“There you are. I was beginning to think I might have to help you.”

Kurumu smiled, coming over to Yukari’s side as the witch looked up. She carefully placed the tray down.

“What happened to Rubi?”

“Rubi is a heavy sleeper. She’ll get up right away if you wake her, but will sleep past noon if you leave her alone. Quite useful if you don’t want to deal with her.”

Kurumu chuckled at Yukari’s brutal honesty. She set out a plate and bowl for the young witch.

“I think I shall serve the others first since Moka can't eat like this.”

“I’ll wake her now.”

Kurumu smiled as she picked up the tray and wandered over to the other side of the table.

“Wake up, my love.”

Yukari was poking at Moka’s cheek with her chopsticks. Kurumu chuckled, shaking her head as she set down the tray next to Mizore.

“I’m surprised you didn’t wake Tsukune.”

“We gave him blood.”

Kurumu paused after setting Mizore’s plate down.

“You… what?”

“Blood, my child. It was brought to my attention that the poor boy has not been given any blood for months. That’s not healthy for someone fresh out of the Rite.”

Kurumu frowned at Ms. Juunan as she set out the soup bowl for Mizore.

“He has a holy lock on him to seal his power because he couldn’t handle that blood.”

“I’m up!”

Moka sat up stiffly, causing Yukari to giggle. The witch playfully poked Moka’s tit with her chopsticks, eliciting a groan. Moka promptly massaged her assaulted tit before yawning grandly.

“I don’t know much about that seal of his but I do know that getting nothing feels wretched.”

“I bled into a bottle like discussed. He took it well.”

“What do you think about this Yukari?”

The witch paused in her poking to shrug.

“I only have theories about that holy lock and the Rite of Ascension. I need to talk to the Headmaster to better understand what he wanted Tsukune to do because that seal is fragile.”

“I know that. Tsukune is always worried he might accidentally take it off.”

“Of course he can take it off. No vampire would ever use a seal that they could not remove. That is why that seal on Moka is so problematic.”

Kurumu sighed, shaking her head. She picked up the platter and moved to the other side of Ms. Juunan.

“It’s not like that. Tsukune might become a ghoul if he removes that holy lock.”

“My oh my. I was not suggesting we give more Shinso blood to him. He needs blood from others.”

Kurumu frowned as she set out the plate and soup bowl for Ms. Juunan.

“What do you mean?”

“Your concern is that the Shinso blood in him will run wild. The obvious solution is to mix more blood with it to diminish the Shinso influence.”

“That is true, but that seal on him can barely suppress the power inside him now. Won’t any additional blood make his power greater?”

Ms. Juunan shrugged as she poked at the food with her chopsticks.

“I did not design that seal so I cannot claim to know what it is capable of. If the maker of the seal asked this young man to take more blood, than I hope that means the seal can handle it.”

Kurumu smiled softly as she picked up the empty platter and held it to her bosom.

“I’ll go get the other meals.”

“This is good.”

Kurumu smiled at Yukari’s remark as she came around the table.

“Thank you.”

The witch pointed at the omelet.

“Bring Moka’s quick. I want to feed her this.”

“I don’t think it’s all that great. The omelets you make are better, Yukari.”

Yukari shook her head as Kurumu retreated to the door.

“No. They’re different. I might want to change up the way I make mine. Experiment more.”

“It’s always fun to experiment.”

Kurumu blushed at that purred remark from Ms. Juunan. Shaking her head, she pushed the door open and slipped out of the dining hall. Mr. Kondo was off doing the dishes with his back to her. Not wanting to dally, she quickly walked over to the counter. The man had set out another platter for her with the rest of the meals. Setting her empty tray aside, she pulled the other one to her waist and started back out.

“You really should try the miso, Ms. Shirayuki. It’s really good.”

“I don’t eat hot stuff.”

Kurumu returned to the dining hall with cautious strides. She carefully set the tray down beside Moka before placing a plate and bowl in front of the drowsy vampire.

“So… why isn’t Tsukune at the table?”

“He needs some time to recover.”

Kurumu frowned.

“Why would he need time to recover?”

Moka yawned grandly. She picked up her chopsticks with a notable wobble.

“Taking too much new blood can wipe you out.”

“The young man is new to being a vampire. He would have no control over his starved fangs.”

“Why do you say starved? Vampires don’t need blood.”

“My oh my. Where did you get that silly notion?”

“It’s a documented fact by my Grandfather.”

Kurumu nodded as she backed up a step.

“Moka even said Tsukune was her first.”

Moka groaned softly, shaking her head.

“First to draw blood from. Not my first blood ever.”

“We’re not including your mothers. And Kokoa never got blood from them.”

“Which is why Kokoa is so weak compared to them. A vampire needs blood to grow as a vampire. They might not need it to physically mature but a vampire will never become powerful without blood.”

“And I restate that vampires don’t need blood. Tsukune has no desire to become powerful.”

“But the Headmaster suggested it.”

“I understand that, but I’m talking about a normal vampire whom is not under the threat of becoming a ghoul does not need blood. Kokoa does not need blood.”

Ms. Juunan giggled, wagging her chopsticks.

“That’s like telling someone that they don’t need sex.”

Yukari paused.

“Sex is a vital process that continues the life cycle.”

“And drawing blood is a vital process to ensure a vampire remains the apex predator. Eating prevents death. Drawing blood can prevent death. Having sex will never prevent death.”

Yukari nodded as she poked at her meal.

“You seem to understand vampires well. It would have never crossed my mind that vampires regard taking blood to be as important as having sex.”

Ms. Juunan smiled softly.

“I’ve been around vampires my whole life, little lady. I was raised as one.”

There was a moment of silence. Kurumu could hear Moka chewing on her food.

“I should probably check on Tsukune.”

“My oh my. I hope you don’t take advantage of that poor young man in his weakened state.”

Kurumu blushed as Ms. Juunan fetched a bit of rice in her chopsticks.

“But she can’t avoid him forever.”

Yukari smirked at Mizore.

“I guess if anything happens you’ll be happy to bear a child for them.”

“I won’t oppose that.”

“Such lovely friends you have, Ms. Kurono. She’ll take your baby but not your cooking.”

Frowning, Mizore glanced to Kurumu. She took in a breath and picked up her chopsticks. Pinching a wad of omelet, she brought it up to her lips and blew softly. Delicately she placed it in her mouth, bringing her other hand up to mask the fact that she was chewing.

“Well?”

Mizore nodded at her. She lowered her hand to fetch another mouthful.

“Good. Hot.”

Mizore covered her mouth as she put a much larger portion into her mouth. She made a slight moan with closed lips, setting aside her chopsticks. She closed her eyes while her head bobbed with every chew. She made several more soft moans which caused Ms. Juunan to giggle softly. Yukari had a wry grin on her thin lips when Mizore finally finished with a gasp.

“Was that good for you?”

“Put too much in. So hot.”

“I bet she’ll say the same thing about Tsukune.”

Kurumu pouted at Yukari’s amusement as Mizore cocked her head in confusion.

“My oh my. If the girl is this expressive eating, I have such high hopes for her performance in bed.”

“Performance?”

“I imagine you might melt in the heat of passion. It will be so hot inside that you’ll start dripping.”

Yukari burst out in giggles from Ms. Juunan’s innuendo. With a healthy blush on her cheeks, Kurumu shook her head and started for the door.

“I’m going to fetch Tsukune before this gets any worse.”

“Ms. Kurono.”

Kurumu paused at the door, glancing back at Ms. Juunan. The woman grinned.

“If you’re not back in five minutes, I’m not going to interrupt your mating.”

Kurumu blushed darker.

“I would rather someone try to stop me if I do anything like that.”

“That’s not safe, Ms. Kurono.”

“What’s not safe about it?”

“Eat your breakfast, young ladies. Now go on, Ms. Kurono.”

Kurumu swallowed nervously as she slipped out of the dining hall into the main room. She took in a deep breath, crossing the hall. That last warning there had been worrisome, but she knew she could not avoid Tsukune forever unless she wanted to break up with him. As she had no desire to do that, she would have to deal with these overwhelming feelings.

She paused in front of the studio door, taking in another deep breath. Her heart was fluttering like a bird trapped in a cage. She knocked on the door.

“Tsukune? We’ve served breakfast.”

There was a long pause. She studied the inset handle of the door, debating on if she should enter the room. Perhaps it would be better to wake Rubi first. She knocked again.

“Tsukune? I’m going to wake Rubi now. I’ll return for you if you’re not at the table.”

Before she could fully turn away the door slid open. She shivered under his gaze. It was like drawing a fingertip up her spine ever so gently.

“Kurumu.”

She nodded, turning back to him. She had her head bowed as she looked at the floor inside the studio.

“I have a breakfast waiting for you at the table.”

“Come inside.”

She bit her lower lip, wanting to. She almost vocalized a denial when she reminded herself that she had to face this. Closing her eyes, she took in a deep breath.

“Do you need help with something?”

“I feel cold. So cold.”

Kurumu looked up at him. He was only wearing his black sleep pant. Scars were slashed across his chest. His body was trembling. Feeling a wave of concern, she stepped closer to him. She reached up to touch his temple as her other hand touched his side. His skin felt like it was on fire.

“You’re burning up.”

He laughed weakly.

“It doesn’t feel that way.”

“I should get you a wet towel.”

His hand caught her wrist firmly. Her body shivered as he pulled her in for an embrace. She let her hand move from his temple to the back of his head as she pressed her cheek to his shoulder. She sighed as her body tingled from the heat of his torso.

“Come inside.”

She murmured an agreement. He took a step back and she allowed him to lead her into the darkness of the studio. Her mind screamed she should retreat but her body wanted to rub with reckless abandon. Her tits began to ache as she felt her nipples push against the black fabric of her outfit. Once more she wished this skirt was shorter so she could climb onto him.

“You need breakfast.”

He took in a deep breath. His embrace loosened though she remained pressed to him.

“I need to lock the door.”

“No.”

“I’m not feeling well enough for breakfast.”

“It’s Mizore’s blood. Give it time. You can eat.”

“I can also lock the door, if you let me go.”

Kurumu mewled, nuzzling her cheek on his shoulder.

“No. You’ll fuck me if you lock the door.”

“Yes.”

She shivered at that calm response. Her heart was beating so fast.

“You’re not feeling well enough for sex.”

“Let me go and we can find out.”

She whimpered, well aware that her body had quickly warmed up to the idea. She was aching in every sensitive place.

“Kurumu.”

She reluctantly let go of his head which allowed him to slip free of her other arm. He stepped around her, sliding the door shut. She heard the click of metal once he set the restraining bar in place. Her heart pounded in her ears as she thought of what would happen next.

“I remember the days when you would rub those gorgeous breasts against me. So soft, warm and often to the point that I worried I might suffocate in them.”

She laughed softly which became a sharp gasp when he grabbed her from behind. He pressed up against her, hands cupping her breasts and massaging them. She mewled and moaned, pushing back to him. She could feel the stiffness against the small of her back.

“You sound so sexy.”

Kurumu brought her hands up to squeeze his as she wiggled her rump against his thighs. She stepped back, lifting up on her toes as she whimpered. Kurumu cried out in surprise as teeth clamped down on her left shoulder near her neck.

“Tsukune! Don't!”

He promptly released the bite. She groaned, reaching up to her shoulder. She confirmed he had not bitten through the fabric but it still hurt. She mewled as he squeezed her breasts and rolled his thumbs across her tender nipples.

“Take this off.”

His hands drifted down from her tits, grabbing the fabric at her waist and pulling the skirt up.

“Tsukune. Stop.”

He paused, resting his head on her shoulder. She could feel the beat of his heart against her back.

“Why?”

“Because it’s not love.”

He pressed his lips to the collar of her outfit. She could feel his breath.

“But I do love you.”

Kurumu trembled with desire. It was so much that she could barely stand. She lowered her hands to clasp his as she let out a ragged breath.

“Tsukune. I stopped pushing.”

He pressed more kisses on her collar and neck, some touching her flesh.

“It’s okay.”

“No. I love you. I really love you.”

“And I love you.”

Kurumu whimpered, squeezing his hands.

“But it broke. My body stopped wanting you when it broke.”

He paused with his affections but remained close. She could feel his heart as much as her own.

“Broke? Do you mean what I broke inside you?”

“Yea. Is this okay?”

“What is wrong?”

“Is it okay that I only pushed because my body wanted you?”

Tsukune groaned against her. It was almost like a purr.

“That sounds extremely attractive.”

She whimpered as he grabbed through the skirt to feel the form fitting fabric beneath. He tugged it up over her rump. She grabbed her the pleats of this long skirt to hold it for him.

“I want this off.”

Kurumu had no sensible protests. If he did not care that her attraction to him had only started from her body recognizing a compatible mate, then she was his. She let go of the skirt in the front as he gathered it up in the back. She started unfastening the buttons of the stiff collar. Three buttons down and she gasped at the hot touch of his fingers against her skin, having fully hiked up the skirt in the back.

“No panties?”

She was finished with the last of the buttons. She tugged the hem of her right sleeve, tugging it as she wiggled her arm out. The garment was flexible enough to allow it. She wormed her right hand down to the bottom hem which he had about her waist. When she started tugging up, he quickly assisted. They slipped the garment over her head, freeing her left arm last before slinging the elastic fabric aside.

“No bra either.”

She gasped as his lips touched her bare shoulder. She closed her eyes and mewled as his hands quickly found purchase on her breasts once more, squeezing and kneading them with strong fingers. She wanted him inside. His kisses along her shoulder and neck stopped. His hot breath tickled her skin.

“Turn around.”

Kurumu rolled about in his loose grip but he pushed her back before she could embrace him. He was so much stronger than he used to be. It made her tremble as he held her firmly by the shoulders. Unwilling to look him in the eye out of fear of the charm, she reached for the hem of his sleep pant. She tugged it down, exposing him.

“Let your wings and tail out.”

She hesitated. It had been a long time since he had asked to see her tail or wings. With most of their recent sex being from behind, the wings and tail would be in the way.

“Why?”

He let go of her shoulders, stepping back.

“I want to see all of you.”

She shyly folded her hands on her navel as she closed her eyes. She eased her tail out first, letting it coil about her ankle. Once she felt that comfort against her skin, she let her wings slice out of her back. The room was large enough for her to give them a good stretch.

“So beautiful.”

She opened her eyes, noting he had parted ways with the sleep pant. She could feel him contemplating the different ways he could take her. If he failed to do it soon, she would lack the strength to stand.

“Tsukune?”

He stepped into her, lowering his head to bury them in her breasts. She chuckled at first, though quickly moaned when he started to kiss and suckle on her nipple. She shivered and her knees felt at their limit. She wrapped one arm about his head to push his face firmly to her breast as she hooked a knee up onto his hip for support. His hand slipped beneath her thigh, tugging her leg up firmer. Feeling it natural, she hopped up with her other leg, pulling herself up onto him. He staggered for a moment, but she knew how to redistribute her own weight from all the months of flying. It only took seconds for him to have a comfortable hold on her while her ankles crossed over the small of his back.

“I’m going to put it in.”

She shivered from the hot breath against her chest. She squeezed him firmly in her arms as his hands wandered beneath her thighs. Her heart pounded, knowing he would be one with her soon. A small voice inside wondered if that was okay. It asked if it was okay to make a baby with mommy’s organ. It asked if she was making a sister instead of a daughter.

And she realized that voice would never let her be happy. So she closed her eyes and enjoyed it all.

* * *

Kurumu sat in an armchair in the lounge, watching the hands of the clock move slowly. She was once again dressed in her maid uniform, though Ms. Juunan had given her a bath after her misadventure. It was one thirty six and she had finished her kitchen duties for lunch only sixteen minutes ago. She had been instructed to wait in here until Tsukune was cognizant.

Kurumu sighed, regarding the others in the room. Moka and Yukari were on the couch, still wearing their pajamas. Mizore lingered by the door with her hands thrust in her center pocket. The girl had the usual white stick for her lollipop in the corner of her mouth. She had not said anything during lunch.

Kurumu sighed again, turning her attention back to the clock.

“I don’t know why we can’t go upstairs and do something else. We could be doing homework.”

“To think you would actually suggest homework.”

“Maybe you could copy the article software to our laptops. Then I could do my tennis and judo articles.”

“I suppose we can do that after we clean up your mess.”

Kurumu flinched.

“It's not that big of a deal. He'll come out of the charm like he always does.”

“You completely lost it, Kurumu.”

“It was an accident.”

Yukari shook her head with wide eyes.

“No. Five, maybe ten minutes can be an accident. You were fucking for over two hours.”

“Yukari. Let it go.”

“But it's not okay, Moka. She was kissing him. A lot. She was…”

Yukari blushed, glancing aside.

“… showing me everything.”

Kurumu had heard all about the sex tutorial she had given to Yukari. Against Ms. Juunan's warnings, the young witch had attempted to break up Kurumu's lovemaking. Kurumu vaguely recalled some of the lewd acts she had demonstrated for her captive audience. Her only comfort was they were both certain she had not invited Yukari to participate. She understood that Yukari had still been dressed and kneeling quietly in a daze when Ms. Juunan had finally deemed it safe to enter. The older succubus had carried her upstairs to bathe while leaving Tsukune in Mr. Chinoashi's care.

After her first orgasm, her time with Tsukune had felt more like a dream than anything real. She knew she had kissed him. She had kissed almost every part of him. Fellatio had been one of the lessons for Yukari. She had pushed Tsukune's body to the limit, bragging about it in her drunken stupor while in the bath. She had milked him dry to the point of no more coming out. All it could do was twitch and spasm.

She had been so happy and fulfilled. She had rambled about having his baby and being happy with Tsukune and how everything would work out between them. She had asked Ms. Juunan to join her but the woman had remained kneeling at the side of the tub, saying supportive things while sponging away the sticky juices which had been everywhere.

When she had gotten out to be toweled off, she had cried over her insecurities. Ms. Juunan had scolded her, telling her to not worry over Tsukune. She had helped her back into her maid uniform which had miraculously been spared of any stains before sending her down to the kitchen.

“You better not have any funny ideas about putting a baby in my Moka.”

“I'm not going to do that.”

“She's putting one in me.”

“Absolutely not!”

“You were fine with it this morning.”

Yukari glared at Mizore.

“It's called sarcasm, you twit. I wasn't condoning Kurumu to pump you full of baby juice.”

“We need to discuss that with Tsukune.”

“What is there to discuss?”

Kurumu smiled at Yukari.

“I spoke with Mr. Umizake at the wedding and he made it sound like Mizore getting married was going to happen before next summer.”

“Which is why I worried about going home for the summer.”

“You were never going to be married this summer. You had the option of spending this whole month with your fiancé.”

“That doesn’t mean they wouldn’t marry me to him.”

Kurumu smiled apologetically.

“I’m going to agree with Yukari on this. Umizake’s parents will be abroad this whole summer.”

“Tsukune told me about this the day after you left. She knew they had no plans of being home.”

“We can’t do anything about that now.”

“Sure we can. Moka can have her mother ship this dumb girl back home or to her fiancé. We don’t need her waiting around with the hope that you decide to impregnate her.”

Kurumu grimaced, shaking her head.

“It’s different, Yukari. It’s not like Mizore is making it up. They said less than a year.”

“And why is that your problem?”

Kurumu sighed.

“I’m saying that if Tsukune is okay with it, maybe I should.”

“But won’t that be dangerous for her?”

“I can take my own risks, Akashiya. At least mine pose no threat to his body.”

The door slid open as Mizore finished her sentence. Rubi walked in wearing that pink corset bustier with the leather mesh stitched to the black collar about her throat. A long black skirt had been stitched to the underside of the bustier, stretching down to the witch’s ankles.

“Mr. Aono has recovered. You may see him in the dining hall.”

Rubi made an inviting gesture before turning on her heel and slipping back out into the main foyer. Mizore calmly walked out with her hands in her center pocket.

“It’s not safe to put a baby in her, Kurumu.”

Kurumu managed a smile as she got to her feet.

“We should ask Tsukune.”

Yukari sighed heavily, getting up from the couch. She started for the door.

“I guess I don’t care if she drops out and becomes a single mother. It makes no difference to me unless this is some convoluted way to make Tsukune marry her.”

“I don’t think she will do that.”

Yukari waved a dismissive hand as she stalked out of the room. Kurumu smiled as Moka took her hand and gave it a squeeze.

“I don’t want anyone to get hurt. Including Ms. Shirayuki.”

“Maybe your mother could contact Ms. Hajinai. She knows more about breeding our race than anyone else. We can make sure it’s safe.”

Moka nodded, tugging on her hand as she stepped forward. Taking a deep breath, Kurumu allowed Moka to lead her out of the room. She felt nervous about going into the same room as Tsukune. She hoped being surrounded by the others meant nothing crazy would happen.

Ms. Juunan was seated next to Tsukune, her elbow invading the space of the lunch they had left out for him. Tsukune was dressed in a faded green tee shirt and khakis, nervously wielding his chopsticks against the cold meal. He stowed a half dozen bean sprouts into his mouth, chewing rigorously.

“You could have let him eat before calling us in.”

Ms. Juunan smiled at Yukari whom stood next to Rubi across the table from them.

“I felt it cruel to keep the poor girl worrying over her lover’s health.”

“How are you feeling?”

Tsukune glanced over at Moka and Kurumu as they stopped at the end of the table. He finished his chewing before offering a smile.

“As I told the others, I’m fine. A little drained is all.”

“I’m sure she drained something.”

Tsukune smirked at the woman’s comment, picking at his meal.

“I remember up to the point of being kissed. Can’t quite say what it’s been like after that. Only that I’m very exhausted and starving.”

“Yes. A young man needs to replenish his proteins.”

Kurumu whimpered slightly, glancing aside.

“Could you not?”

“He probably needs more fluids.”

“Yukari!”

“Hey, I saw it. He needs lots of fluids after you sucked him dry.”

“What is she talking about?”

Ms. Juunan giggled, reaching up to tousle his hair.

“I think what we need to discuss is Ms. Kurono’s future with this young vampire.”

The pause in conversation encouraged Tsukune to stuff his mouth with more sprouts.

“Is something wrong?”

“Even a vampire can struggle with succubi addiction. The only way to make a vampire immune is by taking in succubi blood.”

“We are aware of this.”

Ms. Juunan smiled at Yukari.

“And you should also be aware that her body is compatible with his. This makes him very addictive to Ms. Kurono. It seems she already is unable to do something as simple as fetch him for breakfast.”

Kurumu blushed at the assessment.

“Well… we haven’t had sex in some time.”

“Oh? Do you not feel any urge towards him now?”

Not when he was four chairs away from her and in a room full of witnesses while she held Moka's hand.

“Not really.”

“My oh my. It seems you have sated the girl’s body. I wonder how many hours before you want more.”

“I give it till night.”

Kurumu frowned at Yukari as Ms. Juunan giggled.

“The problem I see is that the girl wants him with a dangerous innocence. It’s one thing to want a man to fill your pussy and another to want him to fill your heart.”

Kurumu blushed along with every other youth in the room.

“Why not both?”

“Unwise for a succubus. Do you want a future with this young man, Ms. Kurono?”

Kurumu bit her lip, nervously nodding.

“If you’re saying that I have to take succubus blood, than I’m fine with that.”

Ms. Juunan giggled, tousling his hair once more.

“Such a lovely boy. But that might not be the best thing to do right now.”

“Obviously. He just had blood from the snow fairy so his body can’t take much more abuse.”

“That isn’t the issue, little lady. I think things would be better if we work out some strategy to eliminate all alone time between the two.”

“That’s ridiculous. How does that work out with them being a couple?”

“It’s a temporary solution until Ms. Kurono can have her heart strings snipped.”

Kurumu clutched her breast as she looked at Moka. Moka was already shaking her head.

“That could be years before that operation is safe.”

“Yea. My mother wasn’t with my father for that long before he had to be sent away. There’s too much risk to drag things out for years.”

“What is this all about?”

Ms. Juunan sighed heavily with a slight shake of her head.

“The issue is that a succubus heart can break from despair and grief.”

“What?”

“That is why Fairy Tale has a special medical procedure to relieve members of our race of that burden.”

“They need to operate on your heart?”

Kurumu smiled at Tsukune.

“Maybe. They don’t like doing it on girls my age.”

“Why can't he drink Kurumu’s blood?”

Ms. Juunan smiled at Mizore whom lingered in the shadows. Her head was cocked inquisitively.

“An injection of her blood would clear the succubi charm from his system.”

“But he’s fine now.”

“No. That was a concentrated dose which wears off over time. Our charm is always working.”

There was a long pause as they all regarded each other. Mizore tapped the end of her white stick.

“Could you explain that better?”

“Think of it like a poison. In high doses, you come under our control immediately. But we are always poisonous. If I want everyone in this room to like me, they shall like me. Maybe not immediately, but with enough exposure, it will happen without fail.”

Mizore glanced at Kurumu.

“So… if Kurumu wants us all to be friends-“

“I’ve suspected for a long time that her powers are not linked to sight. I’ve heard that she’s charmed using touch and sound. Men and women.”

“There is no race entirely immune to our allure. Only those with succubi blood can resist the subtle charm we perpetuate. And if we strongly desire to, we can force our will upon other succubi.”

Kurumu shuddered at the thought of Fujisaki. He had fought back against her will effortlessly, perhaps implying that he had succubi blood. She knew Mrs. Shuzen whom admitted to drinking succubi blood had summarily shut her out.

“Are you suggesting Tsukune would hate me after drinking my blood?”

“That would never happen.”

“I admire the quickness of your reply, young man, but it is a possibility.”

“No. The Headmaster would have never suggested that he drink my blood.”

“He never suggested that.”

“Yes, he did!”

Mizore shook her head.

“No. He gave my blood. He discouraged Tsukune from taking yours.”

Kurumu paused, trying to recall that conversation. It happened so long ago.

“He did say I was drawn to you because your blood was familiar.”

Kurumu nodded at his words. Had the Headmaster avoided telling her the truth out of concern?

“Has he tried to bite you, Ms. Kurono?”

“Yes. Several times.”

Ms. Juunan tapped her cheek thoughtfully.

“That is interesting. Do you long for her blood?”

Tsukune blushed, regarding his meal.

“I… I do think about it now and then.”

“Are both of you willing to take the risk that things might be different between you?”

“I know I could never hate Kurumu.”

Kurumu squeezed Moka’s hand.

“I guess we can do it after he finishes eating.”

“Oh, there’s no need for that.”

Ms. Juunan scooted out of her chair. She slipped behind Tsukune, draping her arms about his neck as she leaned down to press her cheek against the side of his head, causing him to tense up.

“Ms. Juunan?”

“I can give him my blood, which is older and more powerful. It would clean out the charm much more efficiently and we won't have to worry about his baby fangs refusing.”

Ms. Juunan purred against Tsukune’s throat. Tsukune shifted away with concern.

“I don't understand.”

The succubus tugged his shirt aside and bit down on his shoulder. Tsukune gasped, his eyes going wide. Then he made a whimper, followed by a groan. Kurumu blushed in confusion as he continued to make erotic grunts in the next seconds. Moka’s hand loosened in hers.

Tsukune gasped out with a breathy expletive. The succubus released his shoulder, gasping as Tsukune collapsed over his plate. Tsukune panted and groaned, his body trembling. Using the back of the chair as a support, Ms. Juunan looked up with an exhausted grin.

“Good thing you wore him out earlier else he’d need a fresh pair of pants.”

“When did you become a vampire?”

Ms. Juunan rasped out a laugh at Moka’s bewildered inquiry.

“When was I not?”

Kurumu absently squeezed Moka’s hand as she watched Tsukune quiver on the remnants of his lunch. Yukari was holding a hand to her breast while Rubi frowned in confusion, looking about for answers. Mizore remained in the shadows with the usual blank expression.

“I thought Mrs. Shuzen didn’t have any other vampires to give blood to Tsukune.”

“Mmm… you mean for his Rite? She checked my eyes and saw it wouldn’t work. Not even a surprise.”

“What about Mr. Nagi or Ms. Tara?”

“She wouldn’t ask them, Kurumu.”

“I thought you said giving him more vampire blood would be a problem.”

Ms. Juunan softly chuckled at Yukari’s protest.

“I said Shinso blood, little lady. I'm no Shinso.”

She took in a steadying breath, raising her head.

“I am Haishi Eki, born of Lady Haishi Kaki. My parents gave me their blood to make me strong.”

She stood up tall, rolling her shoulders back to thrust her bosom forward.

“I became a vampire before they realized I was not born one. When my wings came, Lord Haishi felt so ashamed that he brutally murdered my birth mother and sold me to Buyouken. He assured me that I was no daughter of his. For all I know, he told the truth.”

“But wouldn’t your vampire blood also risk him becoming a ghoul?”

“Unlike Mr. Aono, the vampire blood I was given did not take over my succubus blood.”

“I never knew you were a vampire.”

“My oh my. There are so many things we kept from you girls.”

“Is he okay?”

All attention turned to Tsukune whom was still twitching on the table.

“I may have overdid it a little. It’s been ages since I’ve made a young man orgasm.”

“His body is also recovering from Ms. Shirayuki’s blood.”

“Should we cast healing spells on him?”

Ms. Juunan giggled, stepping away from the back of the chair.

“By all means.”

Yukari grabbed Rubi by the arm and guided the older witch around the table. Upon reaching Tsukune, Yukari directed Rubi to get on his other side. With some gestures the pair formed a diamond pattern against their bosoms before swinging their fingers down to touch upon his back.

Tsukune gasped, sitting up straight. He shook his head, reaching up to pull the bean sprouts off his cheek. He looked confused as he regarded the table.

“Tsukune?”

Kurumu glanced aside when his eyes swept up to her under the sound of his name. There was something different about his gaze. It was like all the confidence had been stripped away from his desire, leaving this wistful hunger. His attention drifted away.

“Moka.”

“Yes, Tsukune?”

“I’m in your house, right?”

Yukari grabbed him by his shoulder.

“Do you know what day it is?”

He frowned at the witch.

“Um… I know it’s August. Like the fourteenth.”

“The fourteenth is tomorrow.”

Yukari touched his temple with her other hand, causing him to draw back sharply.

“What are you doing?”

Yukari withdrew her hand, clenching it in a fist. His eyes glanced aside with a blush.

“And why are you in your pajamas?”

Yukari glanced down and let out a small laugh. Lowering her arm to cover the dark bumps which could be noticed through the cream fabric, the witch gestured to the shadows.

“Do you know Ms. Shirayuki?”

Tsukune swept his eyes over to Mizore.

“Of course I know…”

He frowned, prompting Mizore to cock her head.

“I… Ms. Shirayuki. From class.”

He bowed his head with cheeks flushed.

“We’re… friends. Right. Mizore.”

Mizore glanced up from Tsukune.

“Can a succubus make people like other people?”

“A succubus can do anything she wants.”

There was a subtle dip in temperature despite how far away Mizore was from Kurumu. She felt her heart twist in her chest as she shook her head.

“No! He is friends with Mizore.”

Yukari help up a hand sharply, turning to regard Kurumu.

“Don’t say a word! You have to show restraint!”

“But Yukari!”

“Do you know this woman?”

Tsukune looked over at Rubi, whom smiled sheepishly at him.

“Yes. She’s the young woman we met on the trip. That was right after my birth-“

Tsukune turned crimson. He shot up to his feet, knocking the chair over. He turned and bowed deeply towards Kurumu.

“I am so sorry, Moka!”

Kurumu clutched her chest, shaking her head.

“I don’t understand.”

“I have been doing things I should not be doing, Moka. I am very sorry.”

It hurt. Kurumu clenched her teeth and fist as her shoulders stiffened.

“Could you clarify what things?”

Tsukune flinched from Yukari’s inquiry.

“That would be too embarrassing.”

“And this is too confusing. If you needed to apologize, it would be to Kurumu.”

Tsukune flinched again.

“I… yes… I do owe her an apology too.”

“And we still don’t understand what you’re apologizing for.”

Tsukune’s fists tightened at his sides as he kept his head bowed.

“I… I saw Rubi’s… everything.”

Rubi blushed as Yukari sighed heavily.

“That’s not your fault that this idiot doesn’t own panties and asked you to whip her with a crop.”

Tsukune paused with a swallow.

“I… I’ve slept with Mizore while she was naked.”

Yukari frowned at the shadows which steadily became colder.

“When did this happen?”

Moka squeezed Kurumu’s hand with a sigh.

“It’s not as serious as it sounds. At least I hope not.”

“Have you had sex with her?”

Tsukune shook his head vehemently.

“No! It’s…”

“Molested her?”

“No!”

“Admired her body?”

There was a pause.

“… I’m so sorry!”

Ms. Juunan giggled, shaking her head.

“He is a healthy young man, little lady. It would be unreasonable to expect him not to admire art.”

“And it’s not really his fault. He was only trying to be nice to Ms. Shirayuki.”

“Because Kurumu wanted him to.”

Kurumu grimaced in pain at the bitterness in Mizore's voice.

“Please don’t say that.”

“It’s true.”

“No, you’re wrong. Tsukune would be your friend.”

Yukari sighed dramatically.

“I agree with my Moka. This dummy is too nice for his own good.”

Kurumu swallowed down her anxiety.

“So there. You don’t have to apologize for anything, Tsukune.”

He shook his head without lifting up his eyes.

“I’m so sorry. To both of you.”

“Now what?”

“I… I’m a failure of a man.”

Yukari sighed again.

“And?”

“Yukari!”

“I know my weakness must have caused you so much grief, Moka. And I’m sorry. I never wanted to make you feel alone.”

Moka released Kurumu's hand and smiled softly.

“You don’t need to apologize for that.”

“Yes, I do. I… I betrayed you. And I betrayed Kurumu.”

Kurumu grimaced, closing her eyes tight as a sharp pain stabbed through her. She shook her head as tears started to form on her cheeks.

“No. You love me.”

“Kurumu, don’t!”

She started to bawl from Yukari’s sharp demand.

“You love me, Kurumu. I know that. But… I used you. Because I’m weak and it was easy.”

The tightness in her chest became unbearable. It smothered her ability to breath and her vision began to recede into darkness.

“I’m sorry. I don’t love you.”

Moka cried out as Kurumu pitched forward, her head striking the table. And then she felt nothing.

* * *

Kurumu sighed, pushing the eject button on her CD player. She had no interest to replay the album a second time tonight. Tugging the disc free from the central button, she closed up her player and reached over the side of the couch to fetch the CD case.

“Feeling better?”

Kurumu glanced up at Moka whom was holding a book in one hand. Kurumu's head was resting in the vampire's creamy thighs as Moka tugged the pink sleeve of her sleep tee back up on her shoulder. The large white cat head stretched with Moka's ample bosom.

Kurumu put the Utada CD back in the case before setting both it and the player on the floor beside the couch. Her tit had slipped out of her black tank top but she felt no need to fix it. She sighed, glancing at the loose gray shorts Moka was wearing. They were looser than the ones Kurumu had on.

“I need more music.”

Moka smiled, lowering the book down to Kurumu's shoulder as her other hand fussed through Kurumu's tresses. Kurumu closed her eyes, folding her hands on her belly.

“He's still your friend.”

Kurumu grimaced at that thought. Being demoted back to friends hours after fucking him was horrible. It was her fault, but she was simmering with anger. She hated the cruelty of this world.

She had regained consciousness around six, dressed in her current attire and in Moka's care. Moka had tried to discourage her from leaving the room, but Kurumu had felt restless and wanted to at least work in the kitchen. She had reported for duty in these clothes since she had vomited on her maid uniform. Mr. Kondo had humored her, letting her do the dishes.

Kokoa and her girls had been eating dinner. For some reason Antai had joined her in the kitchen, sort of helping her with dishes while talking about her day in Iromori. They had not been able to leave Iromori until two forty because Fukai had fainted from Kokoa's nip during lunch. It had been nice to listen to her.

Kurumu wondered what Moka and Yukari had talked about while she had been out. They had spent a lot of time in the studio with Tsukune, no doubt discussing what they could trust. She had not bothered to visit with him, heading straight back to Moka's suite upon completing her chores.

Yukari had returned to the suite about a half hour ago, changing into her silky blue shirt with the cloud pattern and matching pant. The young witch was sitting on the other side of the couch, copying the article software onto their laptops by moving the setup files on her thumb drive.

“What do you think, Yukari?”

There was a short silence with only the sounds of keys being tapped.

“Has Tsukune broken up with me?”

Yukari sighed among the sounds of mouse clicks and keystrokes.

“It's complicated.”

“A yes or no will suffice.”

“Fine. No.”

Kurumu frowned up at Moka's soft smile. She lifted out of Moka's lap to peer over the couch. The witch had Moka's laptop open and was moving the mouse as she peered intently at the screen.

“No? Why not?”

“For health reasons.”

Kurumu managed a weak laugh.

“That's stupid.”

Yukari shrugged, glancing up from the screen.

“My judgment concerning you is impaired. I can't support a decision to break the two of you up.”

“But that might be for the best.”

Yukari glared at her.

“No. You passing out for over three hours is not for the best.”

Kurumu sighed, resting her cheek on the back of the couch.

“I don't want to hold him hostage because of my heart.”

“What's your opinion, Moka?”

Moka scooted on the couch, pressing to Kurumu's back as she set the book aside. The vampire draped an arm over Kurumu's shoulder while pressing her cheek against the top of Kurumu's head.

“I think Kurumu smells delicious.”

Kurumu smirked, feeling the sugary sweetness of Moka’s desire pushing inside her.

“I'm being serious, Moka. You've drank Kurumu's blood so you are the least affected by her charm.”

Moka sighed, giving Kurumu a gentle squeeze.

“What is genuine?”

“Your feelings towards Kurumu are more genuine than mine or anyone else for that matter.”

“I may not be under her charm but this body longs for her blood.”

Yukari frowned.

“Well… wouldn't you also feel that way towards Tsukune?”

“I do.”

“Would you want me more if you took my blood?”

Moka laughed softly.

“Your blood is too young.”

“That's not fair. I can't change when I was born.”

“Do you think Tsukune should break up with me?”

Moka sighed against her.

“I want both of you happy.”

“Maybe that's not possible.”

Yukari snorted.

“Do we even know what will make Tsukune happy?”

“I think he wants to be with Moka.”

“Unacceptable.”

Kurumu smirked.

“But true.”

“Would you start dating him if he broke up with Kurumu?”

“No.”

“So breaking up will not result in his happiness. That was my original deduction. That makes me feel better about advising him not to be stupid.”

Kurumu lowered her shoulder, baring more of her neck to Moka. She sighed, closing her eyes.

“What did Mizore say about this?”

“Nothing. That baby freaked out when you collapsed and locked herself up in the bathroom of the guest suite. Rubi couldn't get her to come down for dinner.”

Kurumu sighed.

“She must hate me.”

“She's scared.”

“And should be. There was no reason for anybody to like that girl and she damn well knows it.”

“That's not true.”

“It is true. There's a good chance your charm is the only reason why she had any friends at all.”

“Tsukune would have befriended her. That's the type of person he is.”

“Yea. Bikiyama had reached out to Mizore before I even knew the girl. And I pushed for Satsuki to be nice to Mizore just as much as I did Nerume.”

“But isn't that how your charm works? It's limited to what you believe. You subconsciously knew it would take more time for someone like Satsuki or me to become friends with that jerk. That's why we are more resilient to your suggestions.”

Kurumu's heart ached as she made a slight whimper.

“Do you think we're friends, Yukari?”

There was a long pause. Yukari turned back to the computer, clicking the mouse a couple times.

“I'm almost done with your computer, Moka. I'll do Kurumu's next.”

“Yukari?”

“I want to believe I'm your friend, Kurumu. You're so nice to me. You talk to me more than anyone else. Even more than my Moka.”

She paused again.

“You switched into my class when you could have picked another one. You humored my demands and treated me like an equal when the others wouldn't. I… it would be different if I was your friend and you weren't doing anything for me.”

“Yukari argued that you were being very fair with your charm. That you naturally approached things with the belief that you had to win people over.”

Yukari thrust a finger up.

“At least for girls. I have no idea how you are approaching the boys. That's why the issue with Tsukune is more complicated than a simple yes or no. You needed him for mating which might have made you push your charm harder than normal.”

Kurumu sighed, knowing she had no argument there.

“Yea. Stripping away my charm made it obvious he still wants Moka.”

“I agree that he may still harbor some infatuation, but Moka brought up an interesting point. Those under a blood claim often become docile to their owners.”

Moka placed a small kiss on Kurumu's shoulder.

“That might be true. But giving him my blood should have diminished that.”

Moka placed another kiss at the base of her neck, breathing hotly upon her skin.

“Can you drink my blood?”

Moka laughed at Yukari's request, burying her face in Kurumu's shoulder. She sighed, licking at Kurumu’s skin before nuzzling her cheek against the side of Kurumu’s head.

“She is considering it, Yukari. But right now, she wants this one.”

Kurumu closed her eyes when Moka’s fangs sunk in. She mewled as her body tensed up. Moka had pinched that lovely nerve which made her insides tingle with pleasure. She barely noticed the slight drain as her attention focused on the pulsing of her heart which kept rhythm to the jolts of ecstasy assaulting her erogenous zones.

Kurumu whimpered when Moka withdrew her fangs, panting heavily against her. She squirmed, rubbing her thighs together as she felt on the brink of another juicy orgasm. She bit her lip as she trembled.

“When will you make me yours?”

Moka sighed, squeezing Kurumu.

“You are young. Maybe a tiny nip on your birthday?”

“I won't forget.”

Kurumu groaned, wanting to finish herself. She swallowed dryly.

“What does she want to do with Tsukune?”

“She has no desire to date him.”

Yukari sighed dramatically.

“That is a problem.”

Kurumu could only manage an inquisitive sound as she shivered. Moka was placing gentle kisses on her shoulder and neck which burned like fire.

“If we ever do figure a way to separate this Moka from the other one, he’s not going to pick the seal. His attraction is to the vampire, not some spell or spirit borrowing this body.”

Moka’s kisses stopped. Kurumu could feel the vampire’s heartbeat against her back as she opened her eyes to regard the witch. Yukari had opened up Kurumu’s laptop and was booting it up.

“Are you sure?”

Yukari nodded at Moka’s worried remark.

“I’m assuming the original Moka will retain her vampire body. Most people are attracted to the physical attributes of a potential lover. It’s only over time that they grow to love the person within the body.”

Kurumu took a deep breath, reaching down to rub between her thighs. She whimpered, using her whole palm in an effort to satisfy this ache.

“Are you playing with yourself?”

Kurumu mewled with a slight nod. Yukari laughed softly with a slight shake of her head.

“I think it's a fact that Tsukune won’t feel attracted to whatever body we put this other Moka into.”

“I don’t think Tsukune is that shallow.”

“It’s not a matter of being shallow. It's difficult to regard the two of you as separate individuals. You’re like identical twins. Only the personality is different.”

“But twins are separate people.”

“Putting you into a different body would destroy the idea of twins. It won’t be the same. He will choose the vampire Moka.”

Kurumu gasped out as her whole body twitched. Panting, she removed her damp hand to rub it against her tank top.

“That didn't take long.”

Kurumu purred in satisfaction as she nuzzled against the couch. With hazy eyes she regarded Yukari.

“Would you choose the vampire Moka?”

“I would like to examine the option of merging. Maybe there’s a way we can move this program or soul inside of the vampire Moka. That must be as easy as moving her somewhere else.”

“But then she would not be her own person.”

Yukari sighed with exasperation.

“All the theories about her suggest she was never meant to be her own person. I can’t speak for Tsukune but I know I don’t want to be forced to make a choice between the two.”

“But that’s how life is, Yukari. We sometimes have to make a choice between two things we love.”

“Which Moka would you choose?”

There was a loud knock at the suite door.

“Moka! Mother wants you and Kurumu to visit her in her room.”

Moka perked up at the sound of Kokoa’s voice. Kurumu frowned as the vampire slipped off the couch.

“I don’t want to move. I’m supposed to be kissed and cuddled after cumming.”

“We can do that after seeing what Mother wants.”

Kurumu whined, swinging her legs off the couch as Moka started for the door. She glanced at her shorts to confirm there was no visible signs of her arousal before getting to her feet.

“I’m expecting an answer, Kurumu.”

“Unlike you, I have no issue loving Hatsue for more than her body.”

“My love for my Moka is pure.”

“Pure lust.”

Yukari sighed as Kurumu walked around the couch. Moka lingered at the door.

“I like this Moka too. But the other Moka is everything she is and more.”

Kurumu paused.

“Because she’s trapped, Yukari. And we need to find a way to set them both free.”

Yukari pursed her lips in thought as Kurumu gestured to Moka before resuming towards the door. Taking the cue, Moka tugged open the door and stepped into the swing.

“You two are taking forever.”

Kokoa stood out in the hall, wearing that white, spaghetti strap tank top which hung dangerously off her shoulders. The dark blue shorts about her rump was loose but had a high enough cut to bare most of her thighs. She had already let her reddish hair down and had her arms crossed about her chest.

Taniguchi was standing off to the side wearing a soft, sleeveless shirt with puppies frolicking about. This came with a matching pant which ended halfway up the girl’s thighs. She had her toffee colored tresses fully down, including the wavy locks behind her ears which normally were braided.

“Nice puppies.”

Taniguchi smirked as Moka closed the door behind them.

“Ms. Antai made the same remark.”

“I like puppies.”

Kurumu smiled, shaking her head.

“So what does your mother want?”

“I don’t know. She looked into my eyes a few minutes ago and probably saw something she doesn’t like or requires you to do something. I’m guessing that’s why she wanted me to bring Nagisa too.”

“Is your mother going to read my fortune?”

Kokoa pawed at Taniguchi’s arm.

“She’s not a fortune teller. It’s a precaution she does to keep us safe.”

“We shouldn’t keep her waiting.”

Kurumu nodded, following after Moka whom had started across the open balcony through the foyer. The other girls quickly fell in step with her.

“How often does your mother do this?”

“It depends on how often she’s home. It can be once a week or every other week.”

“Should I be worried?”

Kurumu smiled, shaking her head.

“It’s not harmful. It can feel intense, but I’ve never had any issues with it.”

“It’s important that you do exactly what Mother says if you want the best results.”

Taniguchi nodded as they crossed into the hall on the other side of the estate. They walked by a door on the left which opened into that bar or study or whatever the hell they called it. It was always locked up so Kurumu had never been inside. Moka knocked on the door in the center of this hall on the right side.

“Now I’m feeling intimidated.”

“Mrs. Shuzen is always intimidating.”

“I don’t think so.”

“Mother! I’m here with Kokoa and the other two girls you requested.”

Kurumu had been inside the master suite once before and it was luxurious. There were three chandeliers in the room and a fireplace in the center of the far wall across from the entrance door. A white leather semicircle couch laden with expensive cushions faced the fireplace. Four matching armchairs were spaced between the couch and the fireplace with two on each side of the black glass table in the center of the room. Small ebony wood tables with black glass tops flanked these chairs.

Paintings lined the wall on both sides of the fireplace and filled up the entire right wall. The left wall was mostly glass windows and a set of doors which opened onto the balcony. Heavy cream curtains with gold sashes blotted out the evening outside. There was only one black door on the right corner of the far wall which opened into Mrs. Shuzen’s bedroom. The matching feature on the left corner was for a closet.

Ms. Juunan was seated in one of the armchairs wearing a silver nightgown. She smiled at them, lifting a glass filled with wine and giving it a slight shake. She proceeded to take a hearty swallow from the glass as they walked around the large couch to address the occupant in the center of it.

Mrs. Shuzen was leaned back in the cushions with one knee resting on the other. She was swathed in a silky scarlet robe with a gold sash and hem. The woman held an empty wine glass to her bosom while her other hand clutched the bottle beside her hip. She smiled upon them with confidence.

“I understand you had quite an emotional day, Ms. Kurono. Would you care for a drink?”

Kurumu shook her head as she clasped her hands at her waist.

“I’m fine.”

“As we all are.”

Mrs. Shuzen took in a deep breath as she poured herself out another glass.

“Um… Mrs. Shuzen. You called for me.”

“Yes. Kneel down in front of me.”

Mrs. Shuzen uncrossed her legs as she scooted forward to the front of the couch. As the vampire took a long pull from her glass, Taniguchi nervously knelt down beside Mrs. Shuzen’s knee. The vampire shook her head, holding up the bottle.

“Between my legs, Ms. Taniguchi. As you would a lover.”

Taniguchi blushed as Mrs. Shuzen emptied the rest of the glass into her mouth. As the young woman complied, Mrs. Shuzen glanced over at Kokoa.

“Put the bottle and glass on the table for me.”

“Yes, Mother.”

Kokoa relieved Mrs. Shuzen of both items. As she followed her mother’s instructions, Mrs. Shuzen took in a deep breath and caressed both of Taniguchi’s temples.

“Pretty girl. Pretty eyes.”

There was a long moment where neither moved. Not even their chests betrayed any sign of breathing. Mrs. Shuzen pulled back slightly as Taniguchi gasped. The woman closed her eyes, sliding one hand up to run through Taniguchi’s hair.

“You can’t go home, Ms. Taniguchi. Inform Ms. Fukuda that she will purchase another ticket for this girl.”

“Understood.”

Ms. Juunan set her glass down on the table, getting to her feet. She sashayed off for the door.

“What do you mean I can’t go home?”

“I mean that you will be spending the rest of your summer with my daughter.”

“But I told my family I would be back by Thursday.”

“I will have Ms. Ohno contact your parents to inform them of the change in plans. You will return to school with my daughter on the twenty eighth.”

“But I have tennis-“

“Your club will not benefit from you being there.”

Taniguchi rubbed the locks behind her ears.

“I don’t think I’m that bad at tennis.”

“I’m sending you with Kokoa and those other three girls to Hawaii.”

“Hawaii?!”

Mrs. Shuzen smiled up at Kokoa.

“Yes. Ms. Fukuda will act as your escort.”

Kokoa let out a small squeal of glee as she hopped on her toes.

“I can’t run off to Hawaii. I don’t have my schoolwork.”

“That’s not a problem, Nagisa. We share homeroom, so it won’t be hard at all to do your homework.”

Mrs. Shuzen straightened up as Kokoa continued to bounce with excitement.

“Kokoa. You will be drinking from each of your girls once on this trip. Only once, starting with the little redhead on the day you check in at the resort.”

Kokoa grinned broadly with an exuberant nod.

“Yes, Mother!”

“Make sure she follows that advice to the letter, Ms. Taniguchi. She can’t draw blood again from that girl until the first day of school.”

“Is there something wrong with Ms. Akegawa?”

Mrs. Shuzen smirked, caressing Taniguchi’s temple.

“My daughter needs to pace herself with taking blood from you girls. The last thing I need is for another daughter to go wild.”

“Would I need a limiter?”

“Calm yourself, child. I won’t see you again before you return to school. I need you to stay out of a situation that might develop on campus. Do not get involved in your sister’s Newspaper Club.”

“Why not?”

“I want you to focus on your studies and become stronger with these young women. It would be wise to train them how to use their natural talents.”

“Okay… how do I train four girls with entirely different powers?”

“You can ask the Headmaster for advice on that. I’m sure he can find something for you to do.”

Kokoa offered a hand to Taniguchi. The Undine smiled, graciously taking the assistance to stand up.

“Mother. Are you sending me away because something is wrong?”

Mrs. Shuzen snorted with a shake of her head.

“No. I’m sending you away because my baby doesn’t deserve to spend her summer bored in this Estate. Ms. Fukuda made most of the arrangements today at the airport when we saw Kahlua off. She will have the funds to buy swimsuits for your friends and anything else if needs be.”

“Yea… but I wouldn’t mind spending more time with Moka… and you.”

“I have other plans for the doll. And as for time spent with me, the most I could offer you is a few hours next weekend. Hardly enough reason to waste the rest of your summer.”

“But Mother-“

“The matter is closed and there is nothing left to discuss. You may return to your room.”

Kokoa sighed. She bowed her head slightly.

“Yes, Mother.”

Taniguchi tugged on Kokoa’s hand and the two started for the door.

“I bet Ms. Antai will flip out when she hears this.”

“I hope the others don’t mind spending their birthdays in Hawaii.”

“I doubt Ms. Fukai would notice if we spent her birthday in an airport.”

The two exited the room, making the room feel empty. Kurumu took in a deep breath, turning her attention back to Mrs. Shuzen. The vampire was staring off behind them.

“Mrs. Shuzen?”

Crimson eyes turned up.

“Yes. I believe I’m ready for you now.”

Kurumu smiled nervously, glancing at Moka.

“Would you rather do Moka first?”

“I believe I informed you that my gaze does not work through her seal.”

Kurumu laughed sheepishly.

“Oh. Right. I thought you called her in for some reason.”

Mrs. Shuzen smirked.

“I thought you would feel more comfortable in the company of your lover.”

Kurumu and Moka both blushed.

“Come here.”

Mrs. Shuzen gestured for Kurumu to approach. Having seen Taniguchi do it moments ago, Kurumu lightly stepped over between Mrs. Shuzen’s knees and knelt down. There was a strong aroma of alcohol about the vampire whom smirked at her before touching her temple.

“Such an obedient girl. If I had not promised you to Kokoa, I would want you in my fold.”

Kurumu smiled as Mrs. Shuzen’s other hand came up to brush through the locks about her ear. The first hand slipped under Kurumu’s chin, nudging her to look up. Kurumu peered into those pools of crimson, sinking inside this glimpse into her future. She felt more relaxed about this than she ever had before.

Kurumu gasped out a breath she had not been aware she was holding. Mrs. Shuzen’s eyes were turned up to regard Moka, though her hands continued to caress her locks.

“Now to discuss the plans I have with you. There is a high probability that a young girl in our Happily Ever After program shall be abducted this coming week.”

“What does that have to do with us?”

“The problem is that we can’t trust the agents in Okinawa to help her. When Lord Kamiya discovers the truth about this girl, he will kill her.”

“Lord Kamiya? Isn’t he a Region Commander?”

Mrs. Shuzen took in a sharp breath, scooting back in the cushions of the couch. Kurumu stood back up to allow Mrs. Shuzen to cross her knees.

“Yes. Bring me the bottle and glass.”

Moka nodded, complying with the demand.

“I saw it clearly in his eyes when I spoke with him last night. If I do nothing, he will cross paths with this girl and he will kill her. I saw the way her body will look. It will be exactly the same as Ms. Sugawara’s.”

Moka frowned as she handed the bottle and glass over to Mrs. Shuzen.

“The girl whose funeral we attended.”

“The same. When I realized this, I looked into Ms. Fukuda’s eyes to see if she could handle the situation. It seems if I send her or Sho, nothing shall be resolved with Lord Kamiya.”

“What do you mean by that?”

“We've known for some time that Lord Rokurou has agents whom monitor the Okinawa airport. If he learns of their involvement, the situation will remain neutral. At most, Sho or Ms. Fukuda would safely return Ms. Otonashi to her caretakers.”

“Otonashi? Why is that name familiar?”

“She’s an alumni from Yokai Academy. It is possible that she may have made an impression on some of your upperclassmen.”

Kurumu glanced up at Moka with wide eyes.

“Lady Otonashi. Ginei’s Lady Otonashi.”

Moka nodded enthusiastically.

“I trust this means you would be willing to help.”

“Why is she all the way out in Okinawa? I thought she was an orphan.”

Mrs. Shuzen waved her hand dismissively.

“I would have to see her full file in Niigata to answer that. We had to stop by the Fukuoka region office after seeing Kahlua off to confirm whom this girl was. We are fortunate to have a copy of her application to Happily Ever After. It seems she was assigned to a human couple whom run a bed and breakfast.”

Kurumu nodded, glancing up as the door opened. Ms. Juunan grinned as she strolled into the room with two more wine bottles.

“So what is it that you want resolved with Lord Kamiya?”

Mrs. Shuzen smiled as she poured herself another glass.

“I saw one possibility of his future which intrigued me. It was only a moment, and I was unsure what I could do to make it come about.”

She grinned darkly.

“But I found my answer. If I send your silly Newspaper Club, I can give Lord Kamiya what he deserves.”

Crimson eyes burned as she sipped from her glass.

“His death.”


	17. Empty Graves

“I wish my body was as amazing as yours.”

Kurumu smirked at Yukari's remark. Shaking her head, she folded up her maid uniform which Ms. Juunan had brought to her this morning. She worried Mrs. Chinoashi would be annoyed if she tossed this in the dirty clothes again. Stark naked at the moment, Kurumu placed the garment neatly beside her suitcase.

It was not like she had done anything to get the fabric soiled like cooking or washing dishes. While Mr. Chinoashi had prepared the meal, Mr. Kondo had worked with her on the proper way of serving meals. Thankfully those bowls filled with jelly weights were incapable of breaking considering how often she had spilled the contents of the platter. Needless to say, she had not served anyone their breakfast.

Kurumu pulled a bag out of her suitcase, feeling a slight pang of sorrow upon seeing the carton of plums from Yamagata. She tugged the carton out, setting it next to her thigh. Exhaling, she upended the other bag into her lap. The black garment with the pink carnation pattern spilled smoothly across her skin.

“You should dress in your yukata.”

“It's way too early for that.”

The witch was sprawled on the couch still wearing her pajamas from last night.

“I think the other girls are already changing.”

“I should check on Moka.”

Kurumu smirked as Yukari rolled off the couch onto her feet.

“Don't start molesting her.”

Yukari huffed indignantly before passing through the open doorway into Moka's bedroom. Seeing no reason to change into other clothes, Kurumu slung her yukata over her shoulders and slipped her arms through the sleeves. Her yukata came with two cords. The thinner cord was black like the yukata while the wider sash was a dark burgundy. She had no clue what the small cord was for but the sash she was supposed to tie into a pretty bow.

Draping the cord and sash over her arm, she grabbed the carton of plums and stood up. She regarded the jewelry box which was mommy's butsudan, wondering if Yukari should tweak the illusion so that she could see the shrine. This felt too easy to run away from the truth. She had to accept that the butsudan and urn were all that remained of mommy. An illusion could not change that.

Deciding she could leave Yukari alone with Moka for now, Kurumu headed over to the sliding door which connected the two suites. She could already hear girls giggling and moving about. Switching the carton to the hand which held the cords, Kurumu drew open the portal and poked her head inside.

Antai was hitching a white cord about Akegawa’s waist to hold up her pink yukata which was patterned with white sunflowers connected by curling white vines lined with ribbed white leaves. The top flaps were loose, betraying her cream bra beneath. While Antai secured a knot with the cord, Akegawa took note of Kurumu and smiled.

“It’s my first time.”

“Same.”

Antai glanced up at her. The sylph was already dressed in her baby blue yukata marked with pink cherry blossoms. Streaks of pale green mingled with the blue while a broad pink sash was tied about Antai’s midsection. Her modest bosom rested comfortably at the top of the smooth sash.

“You’re going to boil in that black, Kurono.”

“Well… I bought it thinking festivals would be at night.”

Antai chuckled, finishing up with the smaller cord. She reached in the folds of Akegawa’s yukata to smooth it over and hide the cord.

“I have a yellow one with white roses back home. We hold a festival during obon every summer at Hateshinai. It’s an all-day event so most of us wear light colors.”

“Ms. Kurono!”

Kurumu’s attention swept over to the other pair whom had been struggling across the room. Taniguchi had flush cheeks as she giggled and straightened up her lime green kimono secured with an indigo sash. The floral pattern was of an unfamiliar flower, consisting of evenly spaced, white petals about a yellow stigma. It reminded her of her tail, though she had not known there was any flower like that.

Kokoa stormed over to Kurumu and thrust a finger back at Taniguchi. The agitated vampire’s slight bosom heaved with each breath beneath her white yukata patterned with yellow and pink flowers somewhat similar to the ones on Kurumu’s yukata. Green and red leaves of different shapes were scattered in with the flowers while a crimson sash was tied about Kokoa’s tiny waist.

“Tell this child the proper way to wear her yukata.”

Kurumu reflexively smirked but failed to have any smart response come to mind. She glanced off to her right, noting Fukai was perched precariously on the back of the couch wearing only lacy black panties and staring intently at her phone. Beside the gnome draped over the couch were a satin black sash and soft orange yukata which featured white dandelions with fluffy seeds drifting on white air currents.

“Well?”

Kurumu snapped her attention back with a sheepish grin.

“I have no experience wearing a yukata. I came in here hoping one of you could tie me up.”

Antai snickered as she wrapped the dark green sash about Akegawa’s waist.

“I wouldn’t mind tying you up.”

Akegawa blushed as Antai tugged the sash tight.

“That yukata is pretty, Ms. Kurono.”

Taniguchi giggled as she stalked over to Kokoa’s side.

“You are going to wear lingerie beneath your yukata.”

It was phrased as a rhetorical question which prompted Kokoa to scowl.

“Of course she isn’t. You don’t wear lingerie with yukata.”

Antai chuckled, shaking her head.

“Where does she get these ideas?”

Kurumu smirked, fairly sure whom was behind this misinformation.

“I hate to break it to you, Milady, but I think lingerie is quite normal to wear with yukata.”

“You’re not wearing any.”

Kurumu shrugged, knowing her omission was more of an oversight than intentional. She was about to mention her lack of bras when she paused in realization.

“I haven’t worn a bra since Tuesday.”

Antai and Taniguchi both burst into fits of mirth while Akegawa politely smiled.

“Aren’t you worried about sag?”

“My breasts have always been perky so I didn't wear one daily until my charm set in and that was only because my nipples became sensitive. I've broken bras flying so most weekends I avoid wearing one.”

“This coming from a girl whom complained about her bra selection.”

Kurumu shrugged at Kokoa whom had her head cocked and arms crossed in front of her sash.

“Bras are like panties. They’re supposed to be pretty. If I was worried about support, I’d be wearing a sports bra all the time like Asuka.”

“Asuka?”

Kurumu shrugged, holding out the carton.

“A track girl from class one whom is in my home ec class. Anyways, I have these plums from Yamagata. They were supposed to be a souvenir for my mother, but I won’t be seeing her any time soon. You guys are more than welcome to them.”

Kokoa absently took the carton.

“But we just ate.”

“You can eat them later. I don’t want them to go to waste and I doubt Moka or Yukari would want them.”

Because they would feel bad about it.

“Mother gave that pudding we bought in the airport to Mr. Nagi. Including the one you bought for your mother. I saw it in his house. I didn’t want to mention that to you but I guess this explains why.”

If Kokoa had been the only one in the room, Kurumu might have shared everything. Instead she smiled and nodded before glancing up at Taniguchi.

“Do you also attend festivals in your village?”

“I went with friends to the Nagaoka Fireworks Festival this year. Our fourth year in a row.”

“I know a few girls from class wanted to attend that.”

“It’s a huge event. And we always wear lingerie.”

Kokoa huffed, stomping over to Fukai. She thrust the carton at the gnome, whom took it without even looking up from her phone.

“Fine! I’ll bring Moka and she will tell you that’s how we’ve always done it!”

Taniguchi giggled as Kokoa angrily departed the room. Finished tying the bow, Antai gingerly smoothed out the sash about Akegawa’s waist as she stepped around the salamander.

“I don’t get why she is fussing over this.”

“It’s because Ms. Taniguchi insists that Kokoa is wrong.”

“She is wrong.”

“Maybe I should have taken off my bra.”

Antai chuckled, draping her arms about Akegawa’s neck.

“I considered it too, but I don’t want to undress.”

“Speaking of undress, do you plan to put on some panties?”

Kurumu smiled at Taniguchi, offering a shrug.

“I don’t know if it matters. Is it common for these things to fall off?”

Taniguchi giggled, shaking her head as she stepped in closer. She held out her hand with a nod. Taking the cue, Kurumu handed over the cord and sash. Taniguchi slung the sash over her shoulder as she reached around Kurumu with the black cord in her hands.

“It’s left over right, Ms. Kurono.”

Kurumu nodded, arranging the flaps while Taniguchi tightened the cord about her waist.

“I would say accidents are more prone than what you would have in a dress. Do you wear panties with your dresses?”

“I don’t own many dresses. But if it flips up as easy as skirt, I’m wearing panties.”

Antai chuckled heartily as Taniguchi cinched the cord in a knot.

“I’ve never considered lingerie to be optional when going outside.”

“I expected you to be more of a free spirit, Ms. Antai.”

“I’m not that free. What about you, Hikari? I’ve noticed you go without bras now and then.”

The salamander blushed.

“Only because I don’t need them.”

“Could you fix your top, Ms. Kurono? I don’t want to feel you up.”

Kurumu smiled sheepishly, realizing Taniguchi had been waiting on her. She reached inside her yukata, smoothing the right flap against her skin before drawing her hand down to her waist to fix the fabric around the cord. She slipped her right hand back to straighten her right side before freeing her hand.

“I assume everyone knows about the trip to Hawaii.”

Taniguchi smirked without comment as she started wrapping the burgundy sash about Kurumu’s waist.

“Which is totally awesome!”

“I’m a little scared. I’ve never left Japan before.”

“It will be an adventure!”

“Land is land.”

Fukai hopped off the back of the couch, setting her phone and the carton of plums aside. The topless girl bent forward, tugging her lace panties down to her ankles.

“Fukai?”

“Do me next.”

Antai snorted out a laugh, shaking her head as Fukai tossed her panties in the direction of a hamper which had been moved into the main room.

“That act followed by that request could have different results if I didn’t know what you wanted.”

Fukai gathered up the orange yukata in her hands as Antai approached.

“I look forward to exposure.”

Antai took the black sash and golden cord from Fukai, prompting the gnome to slip into her yukata.

“We will have to keep a close eye on Hikari and this runt. I hear Americans are fond of kidnapping.”

Taniguchi giggled as she slipped behind Kurumu, pulling the sash tight about Kurumu’s midsection.

“I would include Kokoa if you are implying they target little girls.”

Kurumu’s breath caught for a moment when Taniguchi tugged the sash tighter. Kurumu smoothed out the sash beneath the swell of her bosom. The yukata seemed looser than she liked, thinking they might have needed to tug more fabric up.

“Is this okay? I’m almost falling out.”

“And this is why you should wear a bra.”

Antai chuckled, shaking her head as she started assisting Fukai.

“She has to pull the flaps tighter at the start.”

“You need some sag to mask the cord.”

“You must have too much.”

“Oh? So I don’t need to tug it up?”

“How does it look, Ms. Akegawa?”

Kurumu could tell Taniguchi was reluctant to start over.

“I think she’s okay.”

“Really? It seems-“

Kurumu paused, realizing she was wrong. Someone would have to push her boobs up and even then they might not fall out. If she started running it might be an issue, assuming she could run in this. It was way more cleavage exposed than she expected but probably as secure as Moka’s corset dress.

“Nevermind.”

“Okay. I’m going to tie the bow.”

Kurumu felt Taniguchi’s hands work against her back, keeping the sash tight.

“I’m glad you agreed to go with them on the trip.”

“As if I could turn Kokoa’s mother down. She’s scary.”

“Yea. But I’m sure things will be better this way.”

“Sure. Now I can prove my English skills are as terrible as I said they are.”

“Kokoa said Ms. Fukuda can speak fluent English.”

Taniguchi huffed, tugging the knot tight. Her hands moved firmly on the sash and then she clapped Kurumu on the shoulder. With a grin, the Undine walked back around Kurumu to pat Akegawa’s head.

“She could be speaking gibberish for all we know. You’re all ready to go, Ms. Kurono.”

Kurumu murmured her thanks with a small bow. With a glance, she noticed that Antai was already working on the black satin sash about Fukai.

“Has Fukai worn a yukata before?”

“Of course. She’s in the kimono club.”

“That doesn’t mean anything.”

Akegawa smiled, shaking her head.

“No. She knows how to put one on. She did it in the store.”

“Without help.”

That addition from Taniguchi had Kurumu wondering why the gnome had prompted someone to dress her. She heard someone approach from behind, turning to witness Kokoa’s arrival. Moka was following in her sister’s wake, wearing a bright blue yukata patterned with round purple flowers which had white lines dividing the circle into five equal portions. A dark purple sash was tied about her waist.

“Tell her that it is normal for us to not wear lingerie beneath our yukata.”

Moka had a healthy flush upon her cheeks as she glanced aside.

“Well… we never have.”

“And I have no objections.”

Yukari strolled into the room, grabbing Moka’s right hand in both of hers. The witch had donned a soft yellow yukata which had a floral pattern of multicolored, drooping petals. A pristine white sash was tied about her torso. Yukari nuzzled her cheek against Moka’s sleeve.

“Ms. Sendou has agreed that it is normal.”

“Are you going without lingerie?”

“I am. My mother always goes without, though she makes love to my father on these special occasions.”

Antai chuckled as she prettied up Fukai’s bow.

“If it makes you happy, Kokoa, Fukai has also decided against wearing panties.”

Kokoa huffed triumphantly, crossing her arms against her sash.

“See. It is perfectly normal to not wear lingerie beneath a yukata.”

Akegawa bit her lip as she started to fidget with her dark green sash.

“I guess if Kokoa wants me to, I can take mine off.”

“Don’t be silly, Ms. Akegawa. You can keep your lingerie on”

Finished up with Fukai, Antai wandered over to poke Taniguchi’s shoulder.

“I think you’re too shy.”

“I don’t see you stripping down.”

Antai smirked, placing a hand on her hip as she cocked her head.

“I would if Kokoa gave me a kiss.”

“Fine. But only a little kiss.”

Antai perked up with surprise in her tiger orange eyes. She turned on Kokoa with a hopeful expression.

“For reals?”

Blushing, Kokoa nodded with her face turned aside. She stepped in closer, reaching up to grab Antai by the yukata. She lifted up on her toes, turning her head to meet Antai’s gaze.

“Little kiss.”

Antai gingerly touched Kokoa’s arms as the vampire softly brushed her lips against Antai’s. The sylph stepped in closer but Kokoa changed her grip to a slight push. Antai gripped Kokoa’s sleeves, tugging the vampire in for a firmer kiss while making a slight sound. Kokoa made a similar sound, pushing back firmly while craning back her head to free her lips.

“Dummy. I said little kiss.”

Antai pouted, unable to reach Kokoa with that firm press against her shoulders.

“It’s not like I put my tongue in.”

“You were going to.”

Antai smirked, letting go of Kokoa’s shoulders. The vampire pushed back with a shake of her head. Kokoa started fussing with her sleeves.

“Could you kiss me too?”

Kokoa smiled at Akegawa whom had already unfastened her sash. The salamander folded the sash in her arms as she meekly looked up at Kokoa with pistachio eyes.

“Sure. And you said you would strip.”

Antai chuckled as she grabbed her sash and tugged it around to her front.

“I’ll be naked for you in seconds.”

“That’s not…”

Kokoa shook her head and wagged a finger at the sylph. Sighing, she approached Akegawa and gently grabbed the girl by the shoulders. Akegawa tilted her head slightly, closing her eyes. While Akegawa was shorter than Antai, Kokoa still needed to lift some up on her toes to press a kiss upon the shy girl’s lips. They both made soft sounds of approval, moving their heads slightly.

“And she gives her a longer kiss.”

Taniguchi giggled as Antai sighed in disappointment.

“She does have her favorite.”

The two broke the kiss, both blushing fiercely from the comments.

“I don’t understand why she dislikes my relationship with Moka. She has a lesbian harem.”

Kokoa’s ears burned bright red as she turned upon Yukari.

“It is not a harem!”

“What else would you call this?”

“Friends! Obviously.”

Yukari regarded the vampire dubiously as Antai continued to disrobe with a chuckle.

“I’m more wounded by the lesbian comment.”

“I doubt you’re that upset, squirting all over the floor.”

“I’m not the one whom tries to push her down and feel her up every chance I’m given.”

“Yea, yea. Next time you can clean up your own mess.”

“Would you take them off for me?”

Akegawa glanced away as she held her yukata open to betray her underwear. Both were smooth cotton which was the epitome of boring lingerie. Kokoa tossed a challenging glare at Yukari before stepping in to reach around Akegawa to feel up her back for the bra clasps. Akegawa closed her eyes, biting her lip and holding her breath.

“Here.”

Kurumu glanced at a square package pressed in plastic which Fukai handed her. The cardboard within had the Toshiba brand name in red on a white background. There were two thin black squares, with one being small enough to slip inside the other. The words declared these were a microSD and adapter with 128 MB worth of flash memory. The gnome handed the other package to Moka.

“We picked these up after breakfast yesterday.”

“Where do you fit in this group?”

Fukai glanced at Yukari.

“I can fit anywhere. I’m small.”

“That’s not what I meant.”

“I don’t think our little voyeur understands what is going on half the time.”

Kurumu chuckled at Antai’s amused remark. Holding the memory card up to her breast, Kurumu thought about grabbing her purse so she could have someplace to store her phone.

“So I can transfer photos to my laptop now.”

“You still need a USB converter. The store didn’t have any.”

“And they bought all but one of those chip things. That’s a monster community store for you.”

“Make sure you are all packed up. Mother said we’re spending the night in Iromori and that our plane leaves tomorrow at noon. We won’t be stopping at the Estate before returning to school.”

Akegawa took her panties from Kokoa, nodding before hurrying off for the bedroom door. Fukai walked over to the couch, grabbing her phone before spilling over the back out of sight.

“Could you pack these for me?”

Antai grinned as she waved a lacy pair of periwinkle panties. Trembling, Kokoa scowled at the sylph.

“I’ll stuff them in your mouth if you don’t shut up.”

“Careful, Kokoa. She might enjoy being panty gagged.”

“You could tie my wrists with my bra.”

“I think my lesbian harem observation was accurate.”

Kokoa blushed hotly, shaking her head.

“Put those things away, Hotaru.”

Antai chuckled as she wadded up her lingerie. Slipping around the couch, she bent down out of sight.

“So this memorial thing is some special event for the passing of Moka’s birth mother.”

“Yes. And there might be other family present. Most of Lord Tomi’s family is not leaving until Monday so they will stop by the family grave. I don’t need you flirting around again.”

“It was dancing.”

“If you behave yourself, I’ll sit next to you.”

Antai poked her head up in the midst of zipping up a suitcase.

“Really?”

“And don’t say a word. This is a serious day for Mother.”

Taniguchi giggled as Antai pouted. Akegawa emerged from the bedroom with her schoolbag and a dark green suitcase. Fukai stepped back up into view, clutching a huge suitcase almost as big as her in her arms while her goggles dangled against her back from the strap about her neck.

“Where are your things?”

Taniguchi smiled at Kurumu.

“I didn’t have any major plans to stick around. The duffle bag I brought could barely hold that pretty dress I wore for the wedding. Everything else I have in a backpack.”

Antai snorted, hauling up her suitcase over her shoulder as she got back up. Her pink sash and blue cord were slung over her shoulder.

“She nearly ruined that dress. You can’t stuff a ballroom gown in a duffle bag. Everyone believed her when she said she forgot to bring it.”

Kurumu smiled, aware of how difficult it had been to manage her wedding dress. Her eyes swept over the floral designs of the different yukatas. Every girl in the room had a different kind of flower. Kurumu gestured at the undine as Akegawa drifted over to Kokoa’s side, parking her suitcase nearby.

“I know Antai has cherry blossoms and Akegawa has sunflowers. What sort of flower is that on yours?”

“I think they’re lilies.”

“I would guess jasmine.”

Kurumu frowned as Taniguchi shrugged. She glanced at Yukari.

“Jasmine? I thought that was a spice.”

Yukari stared at her.

“It’s a flower, Kurumu. It grows on a vine. They might look similar to lilies but they’re entirely different.”

“What sort of flowers are yours, Ms. Sendou?”

Yukari freed one hand from Moka to touch her chest with pride.

“These are iris petals, known as the rainbow flower due to the different colors upon its petals. These rounded flowers on my Moka’s yukata are morning glories.”

“You seem to know a lot about flowers.”

“Of course. I read a botanical guide filled with pictures when I was four.”

Kurumu chuckled, shaking her head.

“Okay, smart ass. What sort of flowers are on Kokoa’s?”

“Obviously they have the closest resemblance to peonies.”

Kurumu stared at the witch, having never heard of peonies before. She glanced at Taniguchi.

“You should probably get your stuff.”

Taniguchi giggled, nodding as she headed for the bedroom door.

“Does Iromori host a Bon Festival?”

Kokoa shrugged at Antai, absently taking Akegawa’s hand.

“They might. We only go to Momma’s memorial in Iromori. The only Bon festival I’ve ever attended is the one hosted in Itsuki.”

“I’ve been meaning to ask, but is this the same Itsuki from Itsuki Lullaby?”

“I have no idea.”

Yukari cleared her throat.

“Itsuki Lullaby is a folk song originating from the Kyushu region. There might be other Itsuki villages in the region, but I am only aware of this one.”

“Can you sing it?”

“Why would I want to do that?”

A knock on the door spared the blushing Yukari from any mischief Antai had been plotting.

“Could someone assist me?”

Kurumu smiled at the sound of Rubi’s voice. As Fukai had been sitting on her luggage near the door using her phone, the gnome was first to respond to the distressed witch. Fukai opened the door and the older witch hurried into the room, bowing graciously.

What the hell was Rubi wearing? It looked like some sort of lingerie fetish. The flimsy garment hung from Rubi’s neck, stretching down in two black straps which covered her nipples and most of her breasts. The straps had golden eyelets starting at the apex of her bosom and descending down to her navel where the two straps came together as one. A black string had been fished through these eyelets for tightening it appropriately to the spacing of her bosom. The leather strap widened in the back to almost resemble a proper pair of briefs. Two strings were fixed to this triangular section and had been tied about her waist.

“You are not going to a graveyard wearing that.”

Rubi threw a distressed look at Kurumu.

“I only put it on because Ms. Juunan asked me to.”

Akegawa’s eyes were averted as Kokoa covered her mouth and nose. Fukai had her head cocked as she studied how the outfit contoured with Rubi’s body.

“Oh my God! What is she wearing?!”

Kurumu covered her laugh as Taniguchi dropped her duffle bag on the floor only a few steps from the bedroom door. The undine’s cream eyes were wide in shock.

“It’s a swimsuit my mother gave her.”

Kurumu whirled on Yukari.

“That’s a swimsuit?!”

Yukari crossed her arms defensively.

“My father bought my mother that suit four years ago but she never felt comfortable wearing it. She gave it to Rubi because she said no girl should spend the summer without a swimsuit.”

Antai chuckled as she came over to join Kurumu.

“Does your mother not like her?”

“Is it even safe to swim in a suit like that?”

“It leaves so little to the imagination.”

“I think her tits would fall out all the time.”

Taniguchi smirked as she wandered over to the witch squirming under the scrutiny.

“She at least needs to break out the shears. Her ocean floor has too much seaweed.”

Antai laughed, shaking her head as she pulled the cord off her shoulder. She wrapped it loosely about her waist before placing both ends in one hand. With her free hand she fixed up her panels.

“I don’t ever go swimming so I’ve never thought about whacking my weeds.”

A flush Moka cleared her throat.

“Um… Rubi. Why would you put that on for Ms. Juunan?”

Rubi smiled nervously, rubbing the back of her head.

“Ms. Juunan was looking through my suitcase. I told her I didn’t have a yukata for this memorial and it was no big deal if I had to stay behind with the others.”

“Mother might still let you go to the family cemetery.”

“Not wearing that.”

Moka nodded at Kokoa’s quick remark.

“Yes. You should go back to your room and put on something more… appropriate for the outdoors.”

Rubi frowned.

“But this is a swimsuit.”

Antai smirked as she fixed up her yukata to hide the cord and fit snugly about her torso.

“Not for a public beach.”

“You might want to buy a different swimsuit, Ms. Rubi.”

Rubi turned her frown on Taniguchi.

“Is this bad?”

“That depends on how much attention you want.”

Yukari sighed dramatically as she let go of Moka’s hand and started for the door.

“What is the problem?”

Rubi flinched at Yukari’s stern tone.

“Ms. Juunan won’t let me back in the room.”

“She wanted to see you wear it. Why would you leave the room?”

Rubi squirmed, hesitant to answer.

“She said I should show my suit to Mr. Aono.”

“And what did he say?”

“He… said nothing.”

Kurumu perked up suspiciously.

“What happened?”

“He… he pushed me out of the room and locked his door.”

Taniguchi and Antai both giggled over that. Kurumu shared a smile with Moka.

“I don’t get how this is an issue. You have your-“

Yukari paused, sighing again.

“You took your earrings out.”

Rubi smiled sheepishly, touching her earlobe.

“It hurts to sleep with them in.”

“Fine. Stay in here and out of sight. I’ll go fetch you something appropriate to wear.”

Rubi bowed deeply, murmuring her thanks. Shaking her head, Yukari ignored Rubi as she slipped out of the room and closed the door behind her.

“I’m almost finished here, Hikari. I’ll help you with yours.”

“Um… what did you mean by having too much weeds on my ocean floor?”

Taniguchi giggled, placing a hand on Rubi’s shoulder and tugging her towards the group.

“Your hair down there. When you wear a suit like this, you’re supposed to have all of that hidden by your suit. If you can’t hide it, you have to remove it.”

Rubi’s hands descended to her navel as she allowed Taniguchi to bring her over to the group.

“I’m supposed to cut that? But how? Even if I use scissors, it would still show.”

“Which is why that’s a terrible suit for the public.”

Taniguchi waved a dismissive hand at Kokoa.

“The suit is fine. I think humans have this thing called waxing which removes everything. I personally do a trim every month because I don’t like it when they start to curl.”

“You can also sear them off.”

All eyes turned on Akegawa, whom blushed under the attention.

“It’s something I do every summer.”

Kokoa blushed, glancing away.

“I was wondering why it was all gone.”

“What’s gone?”

Akegawa meekly parted her yukata, causing Antai to chuckle. Taniguchi smiled, patting Akegawa’s head.

“You should never make your garden bare.”

“She looks like a little girl.”

Akegawa pouted as she closed up her yukata.

“I thought we would go swimming. I worry that people would notice my hair through my swimsuit.”

“Nobody will notice texture through a swimsuit short of having their head between your thighs.”

Akegawa blushed from Taniguchi’s remark.

“Maybe. It’s not like I could ask anyone.”

Kurumu smiled, aware that most of Akegawa’s peers from her hometown were boys. The only girl Kurumu knew about was that gymnastics senior two years older than Akegawa.

“Should I take care of this now while Yukari is busy?”

Kurumu glanced at the door. She had no idea how long it would take Yukari to get something for Rubi.

“I guess. We might have to rescue Yukari from Ms. Juunan if she isn’t back in a couple minutes.”

“Unfortunately true. I’ll go check on her now.”

Kurumu nodded as Moka headed for the door.

“How do I do this?”

“Scissors and a razor.”

“Of which I have neither.”

Taniguchi smirked at Antai.

“Same. I’m guessing our pyro here doesn’t have these things. What about you, Kokoa?”

Kokoa blushed, running her fingers through the locks about her ear.

“I’ve never trimmed myself. Maybe Moka-”

“Nope.”

Kurumu shook her head, fully aware that Moka did no such grooming. Taniguchi giggled.

“I’m not about to ask why you are so certain on Moka.”

“I could burn them off for her.”

“I suppose you could do that. Would you also do mine?”

Antai grinned at Kokoa’s flush request.

“This I’ve got to see.”

“No way!”

Taniguchi giggled at Antai's pout.

“I agree. Letting you in the same room while Kokoa’s lady parts are bared is asking for trouble. Shall we move this to the bathroom?”

Taniguchi started for the bedroom door with the other girls in her wake. In moments, Kurumu heard the door lock after Rubi closed it. Antai sighed, heading over to join Fukai at the door.

“I guess it’s just me and Fukai again.”

Having nothing better to do, Kurumu headed back into Moka’s suite to retrieve her phone and purse. She was curious how this memory card worked, hoping Fukai could explain it to her.

* * *

“It’s not much further now.”

Kurumu nodded, regarding the wooded scenery about this narrow road cutting about the mountaintop. It was nice to see trees on both sides, considering most of this drive had been a weathered, winding path up the hillside with carved rock on the left and a steep wooded drop on the right. Several spots had lacked a rail guard, so they had to take the drive slow in case another vehicle happened to be coming down the road.

“Could we stop for a minute? I really need that lotion.”

Rubi squirmed in the front passenger seat, wearing a long sleeved fishnet shirt over a black tank top. Glossy black suspenders with silver buckles looped over her shoulders and hid the straps of the tank top. These adjustable suspenders were part of a glossy black skirt which nestled under the witch’s bosom and ended shy of her knees which were swathed in fishnet stockings tucked in her black platform boots with silver buckles. Her heavy skirt had a silver zipper down the front.

“What were you even thinking?”

Ms. Fukuda shook her head. The young succubus had on a velvety black blouse with chiffon sleeves. The top was stitched in a manner so that the right flap of the blouse slipped beneath the left flap instead of having the hems meet in for a normal collar. Her assets were pushing this blouse to its limits.

“It was fine until a few minutes ago.”

Ms. Fukuda sighed, shaking her head as she directed the car along the narrow path.

“It’s called sunburn. It’ll go away by tomorrow morning, if not sooner.”

Antai jostled Kurumu’s right shoulder, grinning.

“I wonder if Kokoa is also squirming from crotch burn.”

Kurumu smirked, unwilling to comment. She glanced at Mizore whom was quietly pressed to the door on her left. Kurumu timidly placed her hand on Mizore’s thigh right at the hem of her striped stocking. The snow girl whom was dressed the same as always did not respond.

“I can’t believe you did something so stupid.”

“Ms. Taniguchi said it was proper for the swimsuit I have.”

“What kind of swimsuit are you wearing?”

“You don’t want to know that, Ms. Fukuda.”

Ms. Fukuda sighed, shaking her head.

“Is there a man you are trying to impress?”

“Uh… no.”

“I’ve heard of women doing a lot of silly things in the name of hygiene, but this is a first.”

“Well… Hikari is a salamander. It probably didn’t cross her mind that the other girls would have a lower heat tolerance for this type of thing.”

Kurumu smiled, giving Mizore’s thigh a squeeze. The girl turned her head, moving the white stick in her mouth from one corner of her mouth to the other with her tongue. Mizore had not said anything since Ms. Juunan had told her to get in this car. The only reason why Mizore had joined them on this outing was under a threat of molestation if she did not leave the bathroom she had holed herself up in since yesterday afternoon.

“Are you really going back to the Estate instead of coming with us to Iromori?”

“Somebody has to stay behind to let the servants leave the Estate. I never met Lady Akasha so I don’t feel any obligation to attend her memorial.”

They had left Tsukune back at the Estate. Kurumu was worried about him since he had not shown up for breakfast. He had spoken with Moka when the vampire checked on him about the incident with Rubi. It had mostly been apologies and statements about how he did not deserve Moka's friendship.

Mrs. Shuzen had not shown any interest in requiring Tsukune to attend the Memorial, probably aware of the vehicle situation. Kurumu had only asked once in passing and let the matter drop. She was curious if the woman had any plans of talking with Tsukune or reading his future.

“Do you know anything about the young man we left behind?”

“I know his name is Mr. Aono and that his body is compatible with yours.”

“Compatible?”

Kurumu smiled at Antai.

“It means I can have babies with him.”

“That’s probably true with most people you have sex with.”

“Actually not true, young lady. The body of a succubus is oddly selective about whom it can mate with. We instinctively recognize our mates and feel a strong attraction to them much like any normal woman whom has a preference for certain male traits.”

“So… she could have unprotected sex with any other guy?”

“Like many monster races, we are immune to all known sexually transmitted diseases. I personally find it more satisfying for a man to release his seed inside me.”

Antai chuckled with a blush. Kurumu shook her head at the sylph’s goofy grin, having no desire to talk about sexual promiscuity.

“Do you think a succubus can have true friends?”

“Where is that coming from?”

“Ms. Juunan said our charm is like a continuous aura which makes the people around us do as we want.”

“I know she’ll be upset if she heard me say this, but Lady Juunan is not an expert on our race. If a human girl walked about with a cheery personality and was always willing to lend a helping hand, chances are high that she would make friends with most of the people surrounding her.”

“That’s not what she meant.”

“I know what she meant. She’s saying a succubus can sit back and do nothing and get those results. And she’s right. We can do that if we have enough ego to believe we can.”

“Are you saying Kurono can make me be nice to her?”

Ms. Fukuda sighed as she pulled through the trees into a large clearing.

“Sort of. If she’s crazy enough to believe you want to be her friend for no good reason. It’s much easier to believe random guys will like you on the sole basis of having big tits.”

“She wouldn’t be wrong.”

Ms. Fukuda gestured at the clearing off to the left as she turned down a small path which continued to skirt the woods. There was a simple two story house built at the crest of the clearing.

“We’re on the old Shuzen grounds. That’s Mr. Nagi’s house.”

Kurumu sat up, peering through the window over Antai’s shoulder.

“Are the ruins of the old castle nearby?”

“They cleared that out years ago. Used some of it to build Mr. Nagi’s home. The family graveyard is at the end of this drive.”

“Will we be there soon? My poor thing is on fire.”

Kurumu smirked, shaking her head at Rubi’s piteous whimper. She glanced at Mizore, noting the girl’s sapphire eyes were fixated on her. Kurumu scooted in closer, lifting her hand from Mizore’s thigh to paw at her arm. The air was cooler about the snow girl, as it always was.

“You’re still my friend, Mizore.”

Mizore moved her arm up out of Kurumu’s reach. Before Kurumu could protest, the snow girl draped the arm over Kurumu’s shoulders. Smiling softly, Kurumu leaned in closer to rest her head against Mizore.

“Oh, I get it now. Shirayuki was bummed out about this.”

“And here we are.”

Ms. Fukuda pulled the vehicle through an iron gate. Gargoyles mounted atop stone columns flanked the drive. A stone wall tipped with black iron spears spread out in both directions, though it turned sharply at the line of trees nearby on the left. They rolled inside the perimeter, drifting off to an open parking area on the left. Kurumu immediately spied the black cherry and obsidian sedans the others had taken. There were nine other vehicles parked in the lot: one silver, four white, one red, one blue and two black. Kurumu guessed these belonged to members of Lord Tomi’s family.

There were many graves off to the right. Kurumu could see the trees off in the distance rising up beyond the rigid perimeter wall. Ms. Fukuda parked their vehicle beside the black cherry sedan, turning the key to silence the engine. She bent down to pick up her purse and rummaged the contents. She pulled a yellow tube out, tossing it over to Rubi.

“Okay. Lube your pussy while I go close the gate. Lady Akasha’s grave is hard to miss, so you can head on over to it without me if you want.”

Ms. Fukuda pushed open her car door as Antai laughed and did the same. Rubi frowned, clutching the tube to her bosom as she glanced over the seat.

“Does she mean my ocean floor?”

Kurumu smiled.

“Only Taniguchi would call it that. A lot of people do call that a pussy.”

“Why?”

Kurumu honestly had no idea where most of the slang for referring to a vagina had come from. She could only shrug as Mizore popped open the car door and started to get out. As she waited for Mizore to exit, she heard Rubi’s zipper tug down.

“This is an odd question, but are you wearing panties?”

“Uh… I don’t own panties, Ms. Kurono.”

Kurumu could only shake her head as she slipped out of the car, thinking she would have to ask Yukari about this. She flashed Mizore a smile before taking a deep breath of this sweltering hot summer air. With it being half past noon, things were getting toasty. As Rubi made a disturbing sound of relief, Kurumu closed the car door.

“She’s a strange girl.”

Antai chuckled at Mizore’s offhand remark, stalking off across the crushed dirt.

“This place is huge. I’m going to look for the others.”

Kurumu nodded as the sylph departed. She turned her attention to Mizore whom was already panting. A small trickle of sweat was starting to form at her brow.

“Are you going to be okay?”

“I know what happened with Tsukune was not your fault.”

“Well… Yukari did suggest it was possible that I could influence him with touch and sound.”

Mizore smirked as the bead started to crawl down the side of her face.

“I think I could too.”

“I didn’t make Tsukune like you.”

“Ms. Juunan mentioned you could only do what you believed. You believed in Tsukune and Nerume.”

“They do like you, Mizore. They do. Antai gave me a letter from Nerume. We can write to her tomorrow when I get back to the Estate.”

Mizore took in a deep breath.

“You could have made me fall in love with Umizake.”

“I would never do that to you.”

“I know. That’s why I trust you. You would never push anyone to do something you didn’t feel was right.”

Kurumu stepped in to hug Mizore. She felt so cold which was so nice on this humid day. Mizore’s hands timidly touched her sides.

“I don't know what this means for you and Tsukune.”

Kurumu laughed, giving the girl another squeeze. She sighed, relaxing her grip and stepping back.

“What should I do? All his confidence of being in love with me evaporated in an instant. It was crushing."

“I thought you would die.”

Rubi’s door came open as the witch stepped out with a dramatic sigh of relief.

“There is a God and he is merciful.”

Kurumu chuckled, letting Mizore go as Rubi brought her hands up in prayer, clasping the yellow tube as she regarded the clear sky above.

“I will never commit such a crime to my pussy ever again.”

“But I thought you enjoyed punishment.”

Rubi vehemently shook her head.

“One can never truly punish oneself to satisfaction.”

“Why are the three of you ladies still standing about for?”

Ms. Fukuda pushed the fab on her button, locking up the vehicle.

“Rubi just finished lubing herself up. Antai already took off. This is a decent sized cemetery. Are you sure Antai can find the others?”

Ms. Fukuda nodded, holding her hand out. Rubi took the cue to walk over and return the tube.

“It’s a good sized monument with an angel relief. Considering a dozen people will be gathered about it, the girl would have to be blind not to find it.”

Kurumu nodded, looking out over the wide expanse of graves. There were several decent sized effigies nestled in among the rows of granite graves. She saw Antai wandering about but did not spy the others.

“I don’t see anything.”

Ms. Fukuda chuckled, pocketing her keys and the tube in her loose dress pants.

“It’s further back and I would guess the others have already taken a seat about the monument. Let’s go.”

Rubi needed no prompting to start walking with the woman.

“Then I’ll catch up. I need a moment alone with Mizore. I haven’t been able to talk with her since she arrived at the Estate.”

“Don’t take too long.”

Kurumu nodded as Ms. Fukuda retreated into the gravestones with Rubi. She waited for the pair to get several rows of graves away before turning her attention back to Mizore. The snow girl was tugging something down her thighs which had Kurumu momentarily confused.

“What are you doing?”

Mizore lifted one leg up, slipping free of a striped cloth.

“Taking these off.”

Kurumu gagged, placing her hands on Mizore’s shoulders as the girl stepped out with her other leg.

“You don’t need to do that!”

Mizore straightened back up with a frown. She absently stuffed her panties in her center pocket.

“Why not?”

Kurumu felt so flustered at the moment.

“There are so many reasons I could say right now.”

“Isn’t it easier with my panties off?”

Kurumu regarded the snow girl with an exasperated sigh.

“Okay. First reason. I’m still struggling over whether or not I should continue dating Tsukune. Putting his baby in you is not appropriate at all.”

“I think it’s appropriate for me to have a baby with someone I care about.”

“But how would Tsukune feel about it?”

“What’s the worst he could do?”

“He might hate us for doing something like that.”

“He was never going to choose me, Kurumu. Being hated by him might be better than being friends. I never wanted to be friends.”

Kurumu meekly played the only protest she had.

“He might hate me.”

“How could he possibly hate you? You would have to want him to hate you.”

Kurumu paused. She was unable to think up a response to that.

“Don’t you plan to charm him back to the way he was?”

“I can’t do that.”

Mizore frowned.

“Are you breaking up with him?”

“I’m not breaking up with him.”

“But if you go back to being a couple, you will charm him again.”

“I know that.”

“And if you avoid him, he might end up with Akashiya. He seems hopelessly involved with her.”

Kurumu sighed.

“I talked with Yukari and Moka about this. We don’t think he will ever start dating Moka.”

There was another long pause. Mizore cocked her head aside.

“Put the baby in me.”

“I can’t.”

“I’ll take all the blame. I don’t care.”

Kurumu choked out a laugh.

“I can’t. I’d have to take this stupid yukata off and I have no idea how to put it back on.”

“I can put that back on for you.”

Kurumu smiled at Mizore.

“Okay. I can’t because it takes four to five days for his sperm to cook inside me before its ready to serve.”

Mizore blushed, wiping away a bead of sweat.

“You could have started with that reason.”

“But then we wouldn’t have a serious discussion over why we shouldn’t do this. I’m not going to be as sane about this four to five days from now. Moka will have to sleep in another room.”

Mizore smirked, glancing aside.

“So around Thursday I should start hovering by you closely.”

Kurumu pouted.

“That’s not funny.”

“Is your tail like a dick?”

“What?!”

“You did say that you use it to impregnate a woman.”

Kurumu blushed, rubbing the back of her head.

“Well… yea… but not like that. My spade end opens up and I guess I would push my stigma inside you while the petals make a seal.”

Mizore nodded, glancing off to the side.

“I wonder if that feels good.”

“I have no idea.”

“But you’ve had to empty your tail before.”

“I wouldn’t say that felt good. It was a huge relief, but nothing like having an orgasm.”

“Would that count as losing my virginity?”

Kurumu’s blush darkened.

“How about we go find the others now?”

Kurumu did not wait for Mizore’s approval. She headed out with her sandals clipping against the dirt. Mizore effortlessly caught up to her, sticking in her shadow as Kurumu stepped up onto a stone paved trail cutting through the rows of graves. Black bricks were framed inside red bricks which only stopped when a black row of bricks intersected this path.

The graveyard was massive but Ms. Fukuda had been right. It was easy to find their destination, though it did take three to four minutes of walking down this path. There was a huge monument off to the right with a large clearing about it. Their entire group was already gathered about the black stones which ringed about the monument, knelt down on cloths which Mr. Nagi had brought.

Lord Ikiro, Lord Tomi’s eldest son, addressed the group as he stood in front of the monument with the angel carved into its smooth white surface. He was talking of Lady Akasha, their mother and savior whom all vampire families owed their allegiance.

Kurumu cringed as her sandals announced her approach. Having spied Moka sitting beside Mrs. Shuzen, Kurumu daintily picked her way around Kokoa’s girls. Instead of being with them, Kokoa was seated by her mother. Kurumu hoped nobody protested if she sat with Moka since Yukari was.

She smiled apologetically as she stepped in front of Mr. Nagi’s family. He favored her an amused look while Ms. Tara pressed her finger to her lips and shook her head. Nagi’s son and wife were seated with them. Both women had colorful yukata like Kokoa’s girls while the men had solid colored robes held in place with one sash. It seemed to be the standard of all gathered.

Lord Ikiro chuckled, pausing his words. She glanced at him, smiling sheepishly as her sandals clacked her last few steps to her desired group. Shaking her head, Mrs. Shuzen gestured for Kurumu to sit by Yukari. The woman was dressed in a crimson yukata patterned with white and black roses. A bright yellow sash was tied about her midsection.

The next group on Kokoa’s right was Lord Tomi, his wife and Lord Ikiro’s wife. Their two sons and two daughters were with them. There was another son of Lord Tomi seated with his family further off to the right. Kurumu did not recall his name but had danced with his eldest son, Lord Kigan.

Lord Ikiro resumed his speech about how wonderful Lady Akasha was and would be missed by all whom had the pleasure and privilege to speak with her. Kurumu glanced back at the trail, curious where Mizore had gone. She quickly spied Mizore sitting with Rubi, Ms. Fukuda and Ms. Juunan near the start of the clearing off to the left. The older succubus was wearing a silver yukata with black silhouettes of small birds in flight. A white sash was drawn about her torso.

Polite clapping prompted Kurumu to do the same. Lord Ikiro retreated back to his place with Lord Tomi and his family. Kurumu turned a smile on Moka.

“Did I miss much?”

“Mother did her opening and both Lord Musashi and Lord Tomi already said their dedications.”

“Lord Musashi’s here?”

“And Lord Uniki, though he passed on saying anything as he never met Momma.”

“It’s because Kahlua’s wedding was so close to Akasha’s memorial. Lord Koujou is the only elder bold enough to leave. He never liked Akasha. I doubt he’ll bother attending Lord Gun’s funeral.”

Kurumu smiled at Mrs. Shuzen’s gruff remark.

“Will Lord Gun be buried here?”

“Every vampire of the Shuzen family is laid to rest here. Lord Gun shall be no exception.”

Kurumu nodded as Lord Tomi’s other son approached the monument. The stout gentlemen cleared his throat and gripped his robe. With a grin, he bowed in Mrs. Shuzen’s direction.

“For the young ladies whom don’t know me, I am Shuzen Jiin, second son of Shuzen Tomi. My lovely wife is Kiara and those are my three sons and two daughters. I am here once again to speak of my brief yet memorable encounter with Lady Akasha.”

Kurumu reached over and tugged on Moka’s sleeve.

“Have you gone to these before?”

Moka nodded at her hushed words.

“And nobody told you Akasha was your mother?”

Mrs. Shuzen glared at Kurumu. Curbing her tongue, she waited for Lord Jiin to talk about his experience with Lady Akasha right after the fall of the Taizai household. It was a silly tale about how to handle his young daughters. The gist of it was that it was better to make his girls servants of his home than slaves to another family. Kurumu had her doubts, unsure if that was what Akasha had meant or what this man had decided it meant.

“I believe you are the next in line to speak on her behalf.”

Nagi chuckled, nodding as he got up.

“I believe you are right, Lady Gyokuro. Though I’m of a mind to say we start with the meal.”

“My oh my. We can’t do that without the proper toast.”

Nagi grinned, wagging his finger in the direction of the sassy woman. He snatched up a dark bottle which had been placed at the foot of the monument.

“Right you are. All those of Shuzen blood, lift your glasses. I shall make the rounds to fill your souls.”

Moka took a deep breath and held up a glass which had been resting in front of her knees. Kokoa and Mrs. Shuzen did the same. Nagi made a point to come over and fill Mrs. Shuzen’s glass first before attending to Moka or Kokoa. He then moved off to the right to service the glasses held in the hands of Lord Tomi and his family.

“I guess I don’t understand how Akasha being your mother was a secret from you all this time.”

“These stories don’t talk about Akasha’s relationship to Father or me. Most of the family don’t even talk to me. And bringing her up always makes Mother upset.”

“Because there is no point bringing her up. Nothing can be changed now.”

Kurumu felt her heart twist from those words. It made her think of mommy.

“When will Lord Gun’s funeral take place?”

“Lord Yoshiro has everything arranged for Wednesday. Your attendance won’t be required.”

Kokoa glanced up.

“Are you sure I shouldn’t be there?”

“Your presence won’t improve Lord Yoshiro’s feelings over the situation. Lord Yoshiro insisted that the service be open only for his immediate family. Myself and the other Shuzen Elders will be attending this funeral, mostly out of formality.”

“A toast!”

Nagi held up his drink, prompting all the vampires to do the same. The only exception was Ms. Juunan whom it was questionable how many knew about her status.

“In memory of a dear and beloved friend. I stand before a monument which is proof that she lived. It is not proof that she has died. She waltzed in and out of our lives so many times that I can only hope that one day she shall find her way back home.”

“If only Lord Issa could firmly put his ass back in charge instead of fooling around in Tokyo.”

“Is this discontent I hear, Lord Tomi?”

“Not at all, Lady Gyokuro. A man should never let his wife’s bed become so cold.”

Lord Tomi's sons chuckled in agreement. Nagi cleared his throat and raised his glass higher.

“On that note, I stand here with an empty heart and a full glass. I pray that one day, either by her return or acceptance of her passing, that I can end this toast with the reverse. To Lady Akasha.”

“To Lady Akasha.”

The vampires drained their glasses as Moka regarded hers.

“To Momma.”

* * *

“Smile.”

Yukari stood politely in front of Moka without a change of expression. The little witch held her hands together at her sash. Her black kinchaku and a clear bag containing three goldfish hung from her small fingers. Her kinchaku with a golden cord and a yellow sunflower design contained Yukari's clutch full of yen and any other small trinkets she had picked up from the festival stands.

“You can smile, Yukari.”

“I don't want to.”

“You don't have to show your teeth.”

Yukari pouted, glancing aside. Kurumu shook her head as she regarded the witch in her phone screen.

“Get closer, Moka. Maybe if you press against her, she'll smile.”

“Like this?”

Moka stepped in, draping her arms about Yukari's shoulders and clasping her left wrist. As she pressed her bosom against the back of Yukari's head, her pink kinchaku dotted with red strawberries and green leaves dangled against Yukari's chest.

“Come on, Yukari. Aren't you happy?”

Despite all the pictures Kurumu had taken for Kokoa and her girls on the wedding day, she had failed to notice the reluctance Yukari harbored over this activity. Her phone only had three pictures of Yukari in it prior to today and all were with someone else. She had one with Moka and one with Rubi while the last was an awkward shot of Yukari beside Fukai with Kokoa and Akegawa standing behind them. Both dark haired girls had blank expressions while Akegawa had this shy, nervous look. Kokoa had the worst forced smiles, coming off as devilish and creepy most of the time.

“I'm not taking the picture until you at least pretend to smile.”

“I was called a cheat. I'm not happy.”

“That was at least twenty minutes and a strawberry crepe ago.”

It was not like they needed more goldfish anyways. After watching Kurumu and Moka fail miserably at scooping up goldfish with paper wands, Yukari had ordered them to stand aside. She had explained how it was simple, failing to do what she preached three times before catching her first. Declaring her success at finding the correct form, Yukari scooped up two more in two attempts before the owner kicked them out for using sorcery.

“Can you take our picture with my phone next?”

“Moka wants a picture of you, Yukari. Smile.”

Yukari offered a thin, closed mouth grin which puffed her cheeks out. Kurumu smirked, taking the shot. She tagged it chipmunk and saved it to her external memory which had close to two dozen pictures she had taken today along with the eleven she had from the wedding day. The default camera setting was 640 by 480 which Fukai had assured her was good enough and would not eat through her memory.

Kurumu slipped her phone in her lavender tote which hung from her left elbow by its black leather band. Two plastic bags also hung from her arm, though one belonged to Moka. She clipped over on her sandals and held her hand out as Moka fished in her kinchaku for her phone.

“We should probably head over to Mother's spot on the riverbank.”

Kurumu nodded as she took Moka's silver phone. The sun had slipped below the horizon, casting the sky in a colorful display which was bright enough to not require the streetlights yet. Kurumu retreated back to her original spot, flipping Moka's phone open and scrolling over to the camera function.

“Try to smile happier for Moka.”

“I am smiling.”

“It's not like we can see your braces.”

They had arrived in Iromori a quarter after four. Before shooing them off, Mrs. Shuzen had given her two daughters ten thousand yen and the rest of them five thousand each to enjoy the festival, which had not opened until six. Her only instructions were to meet at the riverbank for the fireworks at dusk. Nothing had been said about dinner, but there was more than enough food available from the festival stands.

Snapping a shot which had a cheesy grin from Yukari, Kurumu saved the picture and walked back over to her friends. Moka detached from Yukari, holding out her hands. Kurumu returned the phone and slipped Moka's bag of goods off her arm, waiting for the vampire to put her phone away.

Needing to kill some time, Kurumu had asked Kokoa for directions to a music store. This bag of goods she handed over to Moka had a CD player and some compilations they had found on sale. Coupled with the CDs Kurumu had blown over half of her festival allowance on, they had hours of music. Kurumu wished she had thought to bring her CD player.

Kurumu had been mildly surprised with the albums Moka had selected. She knew from her times at Siren’s Lullaby that Moka was familiar with current popular artists, but Moka had selected a bunch of older bands. The vampire had picked up Pleasure and Treasure from B’Z along with Umi No Yeah from Southern All Stars and Drive from Glay. Deciding to follow Moka’s example, Kurumu had bought two greatest hits albums by Mr. Children, wanting to hear Namonaki Uta again.

“Should we look for the others?”

Kurumu shrugged at Moka's suggestion. There was only three blocks of stands for the festival which were all lined down this street on the edge of town. There were not that many people milling about since the residents only held this one night event under Lord Ruben's insistence. Almost half of these people were from the Shuzen clan. Confirming no signs of the others, Kurumu shrugged again.

“Kokoa knows where we're meeting up. She might already be there.”

“Yea. We should go.”

Taking Yukari's free hand, Moka started off in the direction of the bridge. Behind the stands on the left side was the river which bordered the small town. This narrow bridge which was at the end of the stands was the start of the main bike trail which connected Iromori to Touge Technical. Like Mononoke, there was a separate road for vehicles which connected the town to the school.

There was no forest in this barrier but the path up to Touge disappeared over the distant hilltop. She had learned from this grizzly bearded vendor of takoyaki that Touge Technical included a junior high and the local elementary school. It was one of the school's selling points. She smiled and waved at the vendor whom had been quite talkative about the town while they ate his wares. He had given them extras.

“Did either of you want to pick up any snacks?”

Yukari snorted, shaking her head at Kurumu's suggestion.

“I think you've had enough snacks.”

“Didn’t you run out of money?”

“I still have a couple hundred.”

“You don’t have to spend every yen she gave you.”

Kurumu smiled at Yukari, guessing the witch had not even spent half of her funds. They passed the last of the stalls and crossed the paved walk which preceded the bridge. Some families were gathering on the grassy riverbank, stretching out blankets. It was unsurprising that most were from the Shuzen family.

Kurumu spied the scarlet haired Lord Ruben with his ruddy complexion. The broad man was being fed a biscuit by a slender woman with long pink hair which touched the black sheet beneath them. A pair of redhead boys roughhoused at their feet. His wife was a math teacher at Touge Technical, which she had assumed was for the high school at the time when she had spoken with Lord Ruben.

“There she is. Be quiet.”

Mrs. Shuzen was sitting beneath a solitary tree at the start of a bend in the river which was quite the ways down from everyone else. The silvery figure of Ms. Juunan was beside the vampire. They seemed to be sitting close. In a few steps, Kurumu realized that the two were kissing.

Kurumu bit her lip, wondering if they should come back later, but Moka kept walking steadily. Nervously Kurumu quickened her step to make up for her hesitation. They were still several paces away when Mrs. Shuzen’s eyes caught their approach, prompting her to pull away from Ms. Juunan. The succubus made a soft whimper as Mrs. Shuzen picked up a bottle and brought it directly to her lips, tipping it back.

“Mother.”

Moka’s word prompted Ms. Juunan to turn about. The woman smiled warmly, gesturing them over. A black sheet had been spread out beneath them with room in front of the pair and at either side.

“My oh my. You are earlier than I hoped.”

“Evening, Ms. Juunan. Where would you like me to sit, Mother?”

“Spread out a second blanket for them.”

Ms. Juunan rolled over on her hands and knees, crawling over to a bag. She rummaged through the bag.

“Where is Kokoa?”

“I don’t know, Mother.”

Mrs. Shuzen sighed, taking another drink from the bottle as Ms. Juunan pulled out a blanket.

“Your assistance, Ms. Kurono.”

Kurumu nodded, walking over to grab the other end of the blanket. They lowered the blanket down on the short grass, allowing some overlap with the first sheet. Kurumu got on top of the sheet, kicking off her sandals before crawling about and smoothing out the corners. Moka and Yukari also removed their sandals before stepping onto the sheet and kneeling down in the center.

“Did you drink blood from Ms. Juunan?”

“I can do with her as I please.”

Moka glanced away as Ms. Juunan giggled. Yukari had linked her arm with Moka’s and was leaning her head against Moka’s left shoulder. As Kurumu crawled back to her sandals to move them next to Moka’s, Ms. Juunan slithered over to Mrs. Shuzen’s side.

“I hope that’s a promise.”

“This bottle is not empty enough.”

“If it was, you’d have me fetch another.”

Kurumu tiptoed over to Moka’s right side, kneeling down next to her.

“Is Ms. Juunan marked by your mother?”

Moka nodded.

“I was unaware that vampires could mark each other.”

“They can, Yukari, though usually only between lovers.”

“Is your mother marked by Ms. Juunan?”

“I’m not deaf, Ms. Kurono. No respectable vampire would allow themselves to be marked by another vampire of no worth.”

“You’re so mean.”

“Then you won’t mind spending the night with the doll’s friends.”

As Ms. Juunan pouted, Mrs. Shuzen took another long drink from the bottle.

“You shouldn’t be alone tonight.”

“You’re the one getting sentimental. If you need a warm bed to crawl into, the night is still young.”

“I would rather buy you more wine.”

Mrs. Shuzen glared at Ms. Juunan. With a slight shake of her head, she turned her gaze to Kurumu.

“How does Moka feel? Is this Memorial any different knowing everything?”

Kurumu glanced at Moka whom had bowed her head. The vampire smiled at Yukari.

“She’s always known. And I’ve always known in my own way. We thought we were keeping it secret from each other.”

Mrs. Shuzen nodded, taking another swig. She lowered the bottle, swishing the contents around as she stared at the open end.

“You should free my daughter. You know that.”

Kurumu stiffened as Moka bowed her head.

“What difference would that make? Would you treat Moka any better if she was free?”

“Some things are done because they are right, Ms. Kurono. Not because they make things better.”

Kurumu grimaced as the woman took another drink.

“No. This is different. You could be nicer but you don’t want to be.”

Mrs. Shuzen lowered the bottle with a laugh.

“It makes no difference. In the end, everyone leaves you.”

“Now you’re being a sad drunk.”

Mrs. Shuzen snorted, upending the bottle over Ms. Juunan to reveal its empty status

“That would require me to be drunk.”

“Yes, yes, Milady. I shall get you more so you can properly wallow in your misery.”

Mrs. Shuzen smirked as Ms. Juunan took the bottle. The succubus stood up, smoothing out her yukata before walking over to the corner to slip on her sandals.

There was a long pause after Ms. Juunan's departure as the sky continued to darken.

“You must have seen something in Ms. Juunan’s eyes. Why did you let Momma die?”

“It was unavoidable.”

“There must have been some way.”

Mrs. Shuzen stared across the river at nothing.

“That entire year, there was this constant chance of having to attend her funeral. Do you know what that’s like? To see the funeral of someone over and over again.”

“Were you aware that Alucard would awaken?”

“I was limited to what was within Sho’s future. That never involved Alucard. The common trend was Akasha being dead with Akua and Moka both missing. Sometimes I buried both my daughters.”

Mrs. Shuzen glared at them.

“So don’t tell me I let her die. I was so sick of looking into Sho’s future, knowing your father would write it off as the ravings of a lunatic.”

“I’m sorry.”

Kurumu nodded in agreement with Moka, though she felt frustrated.

“Could I have a picture of Momma?”

Mrs. Shuzen sighed, closing her eyes.

“I have one with Akasha and Issa in my nightstand. I can’t bear looking at it.”

“Then why do you have it?”

“Because some things you can’t throw away, Ms. Kurono.”

Mrs. Shuzen paused.

“I was going to give it to the real Moka when her seal was removed. I saw no point giving it to this doll. Now that I know the real Moka can see everything, I can part with it.”

“Thank you, Mother.”

Mrs. Shuzen took in a deep breath.

“I trust you all brought a change of clothes for tomorrow. I have decided not to have Mr. Nagi drive you ladies back to the Estate in the morning.”

“Why not?”

“It’s a family matter which does not concern you, Ms. Kurono. As I have relieved him of his chauffeur duties tomorrow, you three shall come with me.”

“I thought you were going in to work first thing in the morning with Ms. Juunan.”

“I am. So the three of you will have to be dressed bright and early. It’s more than a two hour drive to Fukuoka so we have to depart from here by seven. We’ll drop the three of you off at the airport.”

“Airport? Why are you leaving us there?”

“Because you mentioned your senior, Morioka, would be interested in this situation with Ms. Otonashi. This morning I called one of my agents in the Kansai region to contact him. He has agreed to come here.”

Kurumu grinned as her heart swelled up with warmth at the thought of Ginei being here. She turned her eyes on Moka, noting the vampire had a similar expression. Yukari was content nuzzling against Moka’s arm, betraying no interest in the conversation.

“Ginei is coming, Yukari.”

“I don’t care.”

“Don’t be like that. I’m sure he will be a lot of help dealing with this Kamiya.”

“Like he helped with Midou and Kuyo? I think your expectations of that dog are too high.”

“Yukari.”

“She may not be wrong, Ms. Kurono. The ending I saw for Lord Kamiya did not appear to involve any of the young men whom tag along.”

“I knew he was worthless.”

“You relied on him to save Rubi.”

Yukari blushed at Moka’s remark.

“I trusted him to run away.”

Kurumu chuckled, reaching over to tousle Yukari’s locks.

“I’m sure he will help out in his own way.”

There was a fairly long pause as the sky darkened to the point that it was difficult to make out distinct features of the people closest to them. Motion catching her attention, Kurumu smiled as she recognized the shapes of five young women approaching. A sixth tailed not far behind them moving with a familiar sway of hips.

“It seems Ms. Juunan found Kokoa and more wine.”

“She won’t be happy until I agree to share my bed.”

Kurumu chuckled, not daring to ask how often this happened.

“Mother!”

Kokoa waved animatedly, skipping over to them. Her hair had been pulled back in a single braid. She bounded over to Mrs. Shuzen’s sheet, kneeling down and slipping out of her sandals. The girl quickly crawled to her mother’s side as the other girls stopped at the blanket’s edge.

“Nagisa braided my hair. Isn’t it pretty?”

Mrs. Shuzen reached for Kokoa, touching her shoulder.

“Come up in my lap, Kokoa.”

“Huh? Why?”

“To keep unwanted advances at bay. Come now.”

Kokoa awkwardly clambered up on top of Mrs. Shuzen’s knees. The mother gently turned the girl about till she was seated in her lap. Letting out a sigh, Mrs. Shuzen draped her arms over Kokoa and tugged the girl back against her bosom.

“Mother?”

“The rest of you young ladies may sit down as you see fit. There should be room for everyone.”

The others murmured their thanks, removing their sandals. Fukai settled in next to Yukari, holding her phone in her hands while her thick goggles were in place over her eyes. Taniguchi smiled at Kurumu, taking a seat next to her while Akegawa and Antai took up posts about Mrs. Shuzen.

“I think it’s so awesome that you’re sending us to Hawaii, Mrs. Shuzen. Thank you so much.”

“I understand you’re the one whom asked Mrs. Rena to make a serving outfit for you.”

Antai smiled sheepishly.

“Yes, Mrs. Shuzen.”

“We will ship that to Kokoa for you when she’s finished with it.”

“I don’t want her wearing servant attire.”

“Nonsense. We will also be sending you one for Ms. Kurono.”

“That’s different.”

Mrs. Shuzen smirked, tightening her arms about her daughter.

“Be a good girl, Kokoa. Don’t fuss.”

“Is something wrong?”

“Yes. There appears to be a young lady in my spot.”

Kurumu smiled up at Ms. Juunan whom knelt down on the sheet. She had two wine bottles in each hand. Setting them aside, she removed her sandals.

“Is that all for Mrs. Shuzen?”

“That depends on how long it takes for her to say yes.”

“Move aside, little one. She’ll molest you if you don’t.”

Akegawa shyly crawled around in front of Kokoa, allowing Ms. Juunan to take her place on Mrs. Shuzen’s right. The succubus grinned popping off the cork and presenting the bottle to Mrs. Shuzen. The vampire promptly took it away, letting it rest in front of Kokoa’s face.

“Would you like a taste?”

Mrs. Shuzen relinquished the bottle to her daughter whom took a sip before handing it back. The mother lifted it up and took a longer drink.

“I wonder what it would be like to have a mother and a daughter.”

Mrs. Shuzen wagged the bottle at the succubus.

“Another comment like that and you won’t get to use your tongue later tonight.”

“My oh my. Is that a promise?”

Mrs. Shuzen hung her arm back over Kokoa’s shoulder. She closed her eyes and sighed.

“She’s all grown.”

“Oh, she might have a year or two left.”

“I meant Kahlua.”

Ms. Juunan giggled, scooting in close against Mrs. Shuzen’s side.

“Don’t worry, love. I’m still here.”

“Ms. Fukuda will be here to pick you girls up at ten. Don’t leave anything behind in the hotel room.”

Akegawa nodded from her place next to Kokoa’s knee.

“We made sure everything was out of the vehicles, Mrs. Shuzen.”

“Good. I’m relying on you, Ms. Taniguchi. Keep an eye on my daughter and these girls.”

Taniguchi laughed nervously, rubbing the back of her head.

“I guess, though I don’t know why you think I’m more reliable. I’m the youngest of these four.”

“And I’m the oldest.”

Antai grinned with a thump on her chest.

“Try not to make things difficult on Ms. Fukuda. She has trouble dealing with young women.”

Kokoa snickered as Antai pouted. Her mother lifted the bottle to take another long pull before settling her arms back in place about Kokoa’s neck. The vampire sighed again, turning her cheek and rubbing it gently atop Kokoa’s head.

“Mother?”

“Have another drink.”

Kokoa took the bottle, following the suggestion. Kokoa cradled the bottle to her bosom as she glanced up at her mother.

“Are you okay?”

“I’m cold. And you’re warm.”

“I love you.”

“Nonsense, silly girl. Nonsense.”

Kurumu barely noticed the start of the fireworks. Her attention was fixated on a daughter held closely in her mother’s arms.


	18. Promise for Tomorrow

“Do you think forty percent is enough charge for my phone?”

Moka shrugged as she changed CDs. The vampire was wearing a long sleeved, baby blue blouse. The loose shirt had brown buttons down the ruffled center with blue drawstrings tied in a bow at the base of a lacy white collar. The blouse was tucked in a lacy, cream skirt which hung to her knees. White stockings covered every bit of her legs from the skirt to her feet in those beige canvas sneakers.

Kurumu sighed. She had murdered her battery with one long call to Kabuki, letting the young succubus know that Yukari had confirmed Ms. Garimasu was also her birth mother. The girl had gushed over the revelation, immediately adopting her as big sis and doing her best to catch Kurumu up on the entirety of her life. That had killed over two hours while Moka kept herself and Yukari entertained with her new music collection, listening to both B’Z albums first.

They were seated on a bench in the Kumamoto Airport. Yukari had insisted on this exact spot since it was positioned perfectly near an air vent which made their long wait endurable. Sadly Kurumu’s pink halter top shamelessly betrayed her fat, erect nipples due to the chill. She probably should have brought a bra as she had been eye molested countless times since Mrs. Shuzen had dropped them off.

With Moka dead to the world, Kurumu had spent the first hour listening to the first Mr. Children album. She had not thought much about the first few songs but then Cross Road played followed by Innocent World. That had been tearfully nostalgic, having heard both songs before but not recalling their names. The only song name she had recognized on the case had been Tomorrow Never Knows because she had heard it recently at Kiki’s birthday party. After listening to the whole CD, she also remembered ES and Seesaw Game. She had high hopes for the second album.

Kurumu uncrossed her legs wrapped in these tight, white denim jeans. Reaching below the bench and ignoring the men enjoying the sight of her cleavage, she tugged the cord free of the convenient outlets mounted to the floor. Moka had her CD player plugged in the other outlet. Wrapping the cord up in her hands, Kurumu opened her lavender purse and dropped it inside.

“Are you liking Glay?”

Yukari made a slight sound, seated on the vampire's other side with one of Moka’s earbuds buried in her dark locks. The witch was dressed in a periwinkle tee Kurumu had not seen her wear since before Moka's birthday. The shirt was splattered with glitter and stars while hanging over a knee length pair of denim shorts. Black sneakers with white laces graced the young witch's feet.

“I've never heard music like this before.”

“It's older music. I used to hear quite a bit of it.”

“From your parents?”

“No. Our chauffeur, Mr. Daisuke, always listened to stations with this kind of music.”

Kurumu smiled softly, glancing at the time on her phone before setting it aside. It was a little after two. Without a phone or music, these past two hours had slowly crawled by. Ginei's plane would be touching down in the next twenty or so minutes and he would be with a Fairy Tale agent whom would drive them back to the Estate. Kurumu swung her legs back out, crossing her ankles. She regarded the new platform sneakers she had acquired last week. These comfortable white shoes lacked laces and gave her at least an extra four centimeters if not six. While it was nowhere near as tall as Moka, at least she had been about Akegawa's height.

“Do you think Kokoa is bored to tears in Tokyo?”

“She messaged me after they ate lunch. I have no idea what she is up to now.”

Kurumu nodded. Around eleven Kokoa had texted Moka about her arrival with Ms. Fukuda and her friends. They had shared a bunch of hugs before the girls rushed upstairs to pass through the security gate since they were running late. Antai had mentioned them having an eight hour wait in Tokyo before they boarded the plane for Hawaii. Kokoa’s group would arrive at the resort tomorrow morning after a twelve hour flight.

“I'm starving.”

Moka sighed heavily, pushing an earbud in her left ear.

“At least you had breakfast.”

“Half a bagel is enough to make your stomach aware it should have more.”

“I would rather starve than eat the complimentary poison they were trying to pass off as breakfast.”

Kurumu snorted, leaning her head on Moka's other shoulder.

“We should convince this agent to take us out to a fancy lunch. Something suitable for Yukari's tastes.”

“That would be nice.”

“With a flight departing at one, most likely they have eaten.”

“What was that, Yukari? I couldn't hear you over the growl of my stomach.”

“I was saying not to get your hopes up.”

Kurumu smiled at Moka.

“We should dress her up after we eat.”

“Why?”

“There's a lot of cute things you could find in Yukari's size. I'm not suggesting to go overboard, but you do still have quite a bit of birthday money.”

“I have plenty of clothes, Kurumu.”

“Yea, but you wanted more mature clothes.”

“I suppose I could buy a thing or two if we go into the city.”

Yukari peered up at Moka.

“Matching lingerie?”

“Uh… maybe matching pajamas.”

“I have lots of pajamas, Moka.”

Kurumu chuckled sheepishly.

“You realize when I suggested that I had no thoughts about lingerie. I was thinking fancy dresses.”

“I have plenty of clothes, Kurumu. With my recent acquisitions from Ms. Hiboshi and my mother, I doubt I need anything else to clutter up my closet. I donated almost all of the kiddie outfits I had not brought with me to Yokai.”

Kurumu paused, thinking of all the clothes she had back on campus. There were so many more things in those boxes in Moka’s suite.

“Shouldn’t you keep some outfits? Like souvenirs from your childhood?”

“I remember everything, Kurumu. I don’t need a bunch of stuff lying around that I have no use for.”

Kurumu nodded, wondering if she could fit any of those outfits mommy had left behind.

“I should donate most of mommy’s things.”

Yukari looked up with wide eyes.

“I wasn’t talking about that.”

“It’s not like I need most of it. She was taller and had a bigger ass so I probably won’t fit most of it. And I don’t need any of the kitchen junk they boxed up.”

“I didn’t mean it like that.”

Kurumu smiled at Yukari.

“Do you think we could whisk that stuff out of the Estate? I don’t want the others getting suspicious about me moving so many boxes.”

“What do you mean by whisk?”

“I mean do your magic door trick. I’m sure Moka’s door is similar to some places we have been.”

Yukari sighed heavily.

“It’s not as easy as that. The Estate is inside a barrier, almost identical to the one about Mononoke. I would need a decent sized power source, which would be noticed unless I do it in the dead of the night. Even then, that sort of energy disturbance might wake Rubi and I have no idea how good she would be at keeping your secrets.”

Moka squeezed Kurumu’s shoulder.

“You can arrange things with Mr. Nagi. It won’t be a problem.”

Kurumu nodded, thinking she could do that tonight. Looking about, Kurumu noted that the airport was not that busy. People would come in through the nearby vestibule and approach the ticket lines for the different companies. Then they would go upstairs to pass through the security line for the departure gates. Yukari had suggested that they stick to a bench downstairs since passengers getting off the planes had to come down through the baggage area which was off to the right of the ticket lines.

“I hope Ms. Ohno didn’t pack any of mommy’s lingerie.”

Yukari snickered as Moka favored her a sad smile.

“If she did, I don’t think you can donate it.”

Kurumu nodded, regarding the swell of Moka’s bosom.

“You should have worn your black set with that. I doubt it would show through.”

“I like that it matches.”

“There’s no reason to match your lingerie with your blouse color. I think they’re supposed to contrast. I should stop wearing my black with black since I’ll have a red one soon.”

“We should get teddies.”

Kurumu frowned at Yukari.

“You’ve seen my room. I don’t need more stuffed animals.”

The witch rolled her eyes.

“I’m talking lingerie, Kurumu.”

“What’s a teddy?”

“It’s basically a nightgown and panty as one piece. I’ve been thinking of getting one ever since Ms. Hiboshi bought me two garter belts. You can clip stocking straps onto a teddy instead.”

Kurumu had an idea of what Yukari was talking about, having seen women in those sort of outfits in those smut films mommy used to own. Mommy had thrown all those videos out along with their old television and VHS player during the move, sparing Kurumu the trouble.

“They did have some of those at the lingerie store Ms. Fukuda took us to.”

“My Moka would look super sexy in a black lace teddy.”

“I think most women do.”

“I’m uncomfortable with the thought of buying matching lingerie.”

“Yea… I don’t know if you’re ready for that sort of lingerie, Yukari.”

“I’m more than capable of wearing one.”

“But you would call anyone a pedophile whom likes how it looks on you.”

“That is not the point. Wearing mature things like garter belts make me feel sexier.”

Moka’s phone chirped from her purse which was resting on the floor next to their bags filled with their yukatas and other festival acquisitions. As Kurumu was closer to these plastic bags, she fished out Moka’s purse and handed it over to the vampire. While Moka rummaged through her tote to fetch her phone, Kurumu picked hers up to confirm twenty minutes had passes since her last check.

“It’s an unknown number.”

“Probably the agent.”

“Yea. He says they are off the plane and will be coming down to the baggage claim area.”

Kurumu nodded, standing up. She grabbed her purse by the strap along with her bags. She handed over Yukari’s bags while Moka popped out her CD to put it back in its case.

“Speaking of numbers, I still haven’t asked for Tsukune’s.”

Kurumu chuckled as Moka wrapped up the black cords for her earbuds about the CD player.

“Neither have I. I bet Yukari knows it.”

Yukari huffed.

“I do not.”

“I thought you remember everything you see.”

“I was not involved in the exchange of numbers, Kurumu. I could give you his mother’s number, though I don’t know how appropriate that is.”

Moka smiled as she stacked up her things on the bench and gestured at Kurumu. Taking the cue, Kurumu handed over Moka’s bags so she could put her things away.

“I think we should let Tsukune decide if we can have that number.”

“Yea. She probably would be weirded out if one of us randomly called her.”

Kurumu waited for Moka to get up before she started walking across the hall. While these shoes made her slightly taller, she still could not cover ground faster than Moka. The vampire easily caught up to her before she had even crossed the hall.

The baggage area was somewhat in the middle of the first floor with ticket lines on the right and the car rentals on the left. It looked like any other baggage area with steel carousels which turned slowly with luggage tossed on the shiny plates. Being a small airport with four gates, there were only two carousels.

Kurumu shivered with a familiar sense of desire. She glanced in his direction, though he moved in a blur. Moka cried out as Ginei wrapped her up in a sudden embrace. Before Kurumu or Yukari could react, the wolf’s hands cupped Moka’s rump and gave it a squeeze which lifted the vampire off her toes.

“Unhand her!”

Ginei laughed, hopping back from Yukari’s scowl. Moka blushed fiercely as she smoothed out her skirt.

“Sorry. I could not pass by the opportunity.”

Ginei grinned, stuffing one hand in the pocket of his black corduroy cargos. He was wearing the short sleeved pink satin dress shirt from that day of the fight against Rubi’s master. A white hairband pushed his dark locks back from his mischievous eyes.

“I can hex you without anyone knowing the difference.”

“Ooo… scary.”

Kurumu stepped up to him, wrapping her arms about his torso. He laughed as she breathed in deep, resting her head on his shoulder. She felt his hands grip her ass firmly but she let him have his moment. She sighed, feeling a swirl of emotions coil about her heart. She wished they were back at school.

“Normally wouldn’t complain about a girl whom is either wearing thongs or nothing beneath this lovely denim, but I get the feeling something is up.”

Kurumu sighed again.

“That better not be a dick joke.”

His hands became gentler, slipping up to her waist and pushing her back slightly.

“No. Your aura is off. This feels serious.”

There was no tightness or difficulty to breathe. Just inexplicable tears rolling down her cheeks.

“What did you do now?”

Kurumu lifted her head off his shoulder, regarding the speaker. So much emotion hit her upon seeing Tora standing there. The sphinx had her raven hair worked up in the usual braids about the side of her head. Tora rolled her jade eyes as she stalked over in black loafers. A dark green cardigan was draped over a white dress shirt with a wide collar. The buttoned up, short sleeved shirt was tucked in a black denim skirt which stretched to her calves.

As his grip was loose, Kurumu effortlessly left his side to spring over to Tora. Wearing these sneakers, she was slightly taller than the girl whom she startled with her sudden embrace. She felt one hand gingerly touch her back as she started to weep against the soft cardigan fabric.

“I can’t leave you alone for two minutes.”

“Don’t worry over Kurumu, Ms. Nazohashi. She’s a crybaby.”

Tora laughed softly, relaxing against Kurumu. She shook her head as she rubbed Kurumu’s back with a palm and a fist.

“That’s not nice, Ms. Sendou.”

“I’m surprised you are here. We knew about Ginei but…”

“Someone volunteered my presence.”

“I didn’t expect anything to happen.”

Tora clapped Kurumu’s back. Her hands slid to Kurumu’s arms and she pushed back gently. The sphinx held her purple clutch in her right hand, explaining some of the awkwardness. Taking in a deep breath, Kurumu allowed the sphinx some space. Withdrawing one hand, Kurumu rubbed her eyes and smiled.

“Why are you here?”

“My mother told me I had to. It appears our escort can be very convincing.”

Kurumu frowned, turning to Ginei.

“You do know that we are being sent to Okinawa, right?”

Ginei grinned, placing his hands beneath his head.

“Yes. I hear something bad might happen to Lady Otonashi. I guess we have some crooked Fairy Tale officer causing grief and we’re supposed to put him down.”

Tora sighed, shaking her head.

“And for some reason, Senior believes I would be useful.”

“Hey, you’ve got as much battle experience as the rest of these girls.”

“I hardly consider my participation to have been crucial to the success of any of our problems.”

“I also suggested Haiji, Kousuke and Kitajima. I figure if it involved Lady Otonashi, they would want in on a piece of the action.”

“None of which are present.”

Ginei shrugged.

“I guess that’s the luck of being in the neighborhood, Tora. She did say she would pass word on to an associate whom works in Niigata to get Ms. Nekonome on board to create the illusion of a school trip.”

Kurumu paused.

“She? Who’s she?”

“Our escort. She’s taking a piss break.”

“How crude.”

“Her words. Not mine.”

“I concede that she is surprisingly gruff. No reason to use that as an excuse for rude remarks.”

“Whatever. All I know is the gods of luck are smiling on me. I was so bummed out with us not being able to have a great summer outing like I wanted.”

“Because someone decided to use all of his time and resources on a pointless popularity contest.”

“That’s in the past. Right now we have a bright future and an amazing summer trip to train for.”

Moka frowned, glancing at Yukari.

“Train?”

“We have to train if we are going to put the hurt on some bad Fairy Tale agents. This is serious stuff. These guys won’t be a bunch of punk kids like we’ve been facing at Yokai. Someone could get hurt.”

All the girls shared looks of disbelief.

“I think a lot of us were hurt, Ginei.”

“Unlike someone whom did nothing.”

“Hey, I took a couple licks in that fight with Kuyo.”

Yukari glared at Ginei, shaking her head.

“I doubt you could provide any worthwhile training.”

“I think every girl present could work a bit on their reflexes. I have some exercises in mind which could vastly improve all of your physical combat skills.”

“I’ll pass. Point me in the right direction and I’ll disintegrate any whom oppose me.”

Ginei chuckled, stalking over to tousle Yukari’s locks.

“That’s fine by me. I had no interest in wasting my talents on you.”

Kurumu smiled as Yukari caused Ginei to fall on his side with the flick of her wrist. Ginei bounced back up on his feet before Yukari could finish turning aside with her arms crossed about her chest in a huff.

“Are you seriously getting Ms. Nekonome involved in this?”

Ginei hauled Yukari off her feet, eliciting a startled squeak. He tossed the witch over to Moka, whom smoothly caught the witch. Spinning on his heel, Ginei grinned.

“It sounded necessary. We can’t show up with an obvious Fairy Tale agent without some form of cover.”

“Obvious agent? Whom is your escort?”

“There she is.”

Following the direction of Ginei’s gaze, Kurumu quickly spied a fiery haired woman walking away from the stairs. The woman had on a textured, gray blazer over a yellow pleated blouse which strained under her ginormous assets. The blouse ended perfectly with a wide hem at the start of her black capris. Her wavy hair cascaded down her back as she approached them.

Kurumu instantly knew this woman was a succubus. The way she drew the eyes of every man in the vicinity away from Kurumu assured her of this. Kurumu struggled to recall the names of the Kansai agents, knowing one of them was older. She had her doubts about this being the older one.

The woman came over next to Tora and regarded Kurumu. She was tall. Even without those white heels the succubus would be at least Tsukune’s height, though maybe not as tall as Ms. Juunan. The woman tugged down her dark sunglasses, peering at her with yellow eyes which had a glint like topaz gems.

“So this is the girl.”

“Yes, Ms. Aimai. This is Kurono Kurumu, our friend whom is a succubus.”

Those eyes measured Kurumu up before turning away.

“You must be Akashiya, the princess I’m to babysit.”

Moka bowed her head slightly.

“Um… yes. I’m Akashiya Moka. My friend here is Sendou Yukari.”

“Aimai Anzu. I’m going to be posing as your second escort, since I understand you need two.”

“How will that work?”

Kurumu knew how it would work before Ms. Aimai instantly became Ms. Yoshino, Ginei’s homeroom teacher. While her clothes remained the same, there was a notable breast reduction and her eyes lost their sparkle in favor of a softer, faint yellow. Her long wavy hair had become an auburn tail with a proud pompadour and her facial features had become more foxlike.

“I can be any teacher you need me to be. Even male if you want. I don’t give a shit.”

“I would certainly prefer a woman.”

The succubus glared at Ginei.

“Fetch the bags, pup.”

Ginei dutifully hurried off to the carousel.

“Did you charm him?”

Ms. Aimai regarded Kurumu sternly.

“I’m only here to make sure the princess doesn’t get killed. That’s it. I’m not here to take the initiative and do what you’re supposed to do.”

“I find it rather unsettling that a bunch of adults feel a situation is best handled by high school kids.”

The woman turned her gaze on Yukari.

“I won’t pretend to understand the logic behind Mrs. President’s decision here. Something about this being the best chance of killing off that Kamiya bastard.”

“We’re not murderers, Ms. Aimai.”

“Pardon me, princess. I forgot that killing monstrels is the same as taking out the trash.”

Moka flinched, looking down at the floor. Yukari scowled, wagging a finger at Ms. Aimai.

“You don’t understand that situation.”

“I understand that Kamiya is a fucking coward. He’ll see a bunch of kids and think you’re weak. Easy prey. He’ll try to kill you and then you’ll defend yourselves.”

“But this is not the same. We didn’t deliberately put ourselves in danger.”

The succubus shrugged at Tora.

“I haven’t ruled out the possibility that I will do the killing. If it helps, think of yourselves as willing bait.”

“Hardly a comfort.”

“I don’t give a shit. Life sucks. You deal with the cards you’re given. Fairy Tale got hit hard at the start of summer break. Lots of kids coming home to funerals. Count yourselves lucky.”

Kurumu clutched her hand to her breast.

“Yea. Lucky.”

“As far as I’m concerned, this is a long overdue vacation. I’m going to sit on a beach and work on my tan. Maybe fuck a guy or two.”

“I’m always willing and able.”

The woman turned her attention back to Ginei whom had arrived with the luggage. Two suitcases were on rollers which he held by their extended handles. One was crimson while the other was the faded blue suitcase Tora had brought on their school trip. He had two schoolbags slung by their straps across his neck and shoulders along with his blue duffle bag.

“I prefer a full course meal. A scrawny virgin like you is not much of an appetizer.”

Ginei chuckled, rolling the crimson case forward and tilting it up.

“Every man has to start somewhere. I would be an eager student.”

Ms. Aimai smirked, allowing her body to return to its original presentation. Grabbing her crimson case by the handle, the woman looked him over.

“I’m older than your mother.”

“Age is just a number.”

Yukari snorted.

“That’s something a pedophile would say.”

“Follow me, children. I have to rent our car.”

The woman turned about, her heels clipping on the polished floor as she retreated from the area. Kurumu hurried after the woman with the others not far behind.

“Ms. Aimai? I’m curious about something.”

“What is it, Ms. Kurono?”

“You changed your appearance in a room full of people.”

The woman shook her head as they entered the main hall.

“No. I changed my appearance for a small group of kids.”

“But I just-“

“I’ve been doing this for years, Ms. Kurono. I’m not a shapeshifter. It’s an illusion and I can pick and choose whom I’m fooling if I so desire.”

“That’s impressive, Ms. Aimai. Could you teach me the variables of that illusion?”

The succubus glanced over at Yukari as they strolled into the area with the car rental companies. Like Ms. Kiyoshi, the woman strolled over to the desk for Toyota Rentals.

“I suppose I don’t have much else to do prior to the trip.”

“May I help you?”

The succubus smiled at the short haired man standing behind the counter. She pulled a black leather clutch out of her pocket.

“Lexus sedan under a reservation for Ms. Aimai.”

“Yes Ma’am.”

The man started punching in keys while regarding the terminal before him. The succubus popped open her clutch and pulled out a black card, placing it on the counter.

“Moka. I saw that you had a phone.”

Kurumu turned about and smiled. Tora had pulled her silver phone out and was presenting it to Moka.

“Yea. Kurumu got one too.”

“She did?”

Moka nodded as she reached into her plastic bag to fish for her phone. Seizing the opportunity, Kurumu opened up her lavender purse and promptly pulled out her black phone. Grinning, Kurumu stepped over to the sphinx.

“I’m assuming you have the numbers for Tsukune, Kana and Kamitsuku.”

Ginei chuckled as Moka retrieved her phone.

“Girls and their phones.”

“It’s called the modern age, Ginei. I would have asked for yours.”

“I don’t know if you could handle my digits.”

Tora rolled her eyes, shaking her head. She traded Kurumu’s phone for her purple clutch, flipping the phone open and scrolling through the menu.

“I can text over the numbers for the others.”

“We should warn you that Tsukune, Mizore and Rubi are all back at the Estate.”

Tora paused to frown at Kurumu.

“They are? Why don’t you have his number?”

“We forgot to ask.”

Tora smirked, shaking her head. She finished tapping the keys on her phone and handed Kurumu’s back. The sphinx turned slightly, taking Moka’s phone from her.

“My next question would have been if he had forgot his phone but I suppose you wouldn’t know. I’m guessing he was brought up for the wedding along with Kurumu and somehow Mizore tagged along.”

“Something like that.”

“More to the story?”

“There always is.”

Tora chuckled as she handed Moka’s phone back.

“Naturally. Did either of those two remember their schoolwork?”

“They brought their schoolbags.”

The sphinx nodded as she continued to work the buttons of her silver phone.

“Remember to save my number to your contacts. I guess we have a lot of catching up to do.”

Kurumu smiled as her phone announced she had a text.

“Yea… but can we first get something to eat.”

* * *

August 15th

Hello, Nerume.

Today I spent hours rehashing these last couple weeks of summer, so you should thank Tora and Ginei for helping me straighten out the craziness I've endured since leaving Yokai Academy. To think I was worried about my summer being boring, figuring a week of isolation with my mother and maybe a couple days with Tsukune before I spent the rest of my summer training to become the best maid possible for Kokoa.

I'll start out with my thanks for the birthday wishes. I got your letter on the day before the wedding so I'm sorry for the delayed response. The wedding was super busy and I was completely out of it most of the following day. Yesterday was the memorial service for Moka's birth mother so there hasn’t been much free time to write you. If Mizore had not walked in while I was doing my tennis article tonight, I would have forgotten entirely about my promise to write you today.

Sequential order seems the best way so I will say I started my summer off with my mother taking me on a date in Niigata. We saw the aquarium and watched the new Star Wars movie. She bought me a purse and this pretty cup which I was told is a yunomi. It's marked up with a design which identifies it as a cup from Niigata. I was thinking I might start collecting them, since I have four now. Technically five, but I don't count the one we found for Kumamoto. I'm sure we will find a better one this week.

I'm wandering. Sorry. Anyways, Yukari came for me after my date with mommy. We had an early birthday before we took a train to Yamagata where Tsukune lives. His house is in the center of the city, right next to Kajo Park. His mother was nice. His father was fatherly, I guess. I think they liked me.

Mizore was there and things were a little awkward since Tsukune had not warned his parents about the possibility of her staying. I wish we could have gotten along better, though it probably would not have made much of a difference. Mizore is so delicate in the summer. We couldn't have brought her with us to the amusement park as I know she would have passed out from the heat.

On my birthday I went on a date with Tsukune to Lina World. It was fun. We were hanging out with his older cousin, Kyoko. Yukari acted like she hated all rides but I think she enjoyed it. We picked up another yunomi for Yamagata after the date. It was nice.

The next day Mizore tried to hang out with us. Kyoko was with two of her high school friends, both girls. We wandered about the city, looking at all the places Tsukune had frequented while growing up. I saw both his junior high and elementary schools. We also visited an arcade, a bowling alley and an indoor pool. We should have gone swimming but I left my swimsuit back at Yokai. I'm such a dummy.

That night Moka dropped in with Kokoa. I was being brought to the Estate for an emergency operation. I'm so blessed. So very blessed. You know that organ which was broken from the fight. The one I need to make babies with. They put a new one in me. Some young succubus girl died in Iromori, this monster town in Kumamoto with a school like Yokai. It had to be done right away.

A couple days later we went to Ms. Sugawara Emi's funeral. She's the girl whom died. It was the first funeral I've ever been to. I didn't like it very much. I was very sad the whole day. I was very sad most of last week. Those days before Tsukune arrived were kind of a blur.

I keep forgetting that this was not common news. My mother made a deal with Kokoa's mother that I would become a ward of their estate in exchange for this operation. Kokoa's mother likes succubi. She has a bunch of them working for her. I've met six of them. Gorgeous women. Some are really nice. Some are not as happy about the world. I guess that happens when you live a long time.

Tora and Ginei were both surprised to learn this. I don't think I have told Tsukune about it. Or Mizore. I probably should. Yea. Anyways, my mother is now going to work with Ms. Ontai in Tottori, where we used to live. I'm sure she's annoyed, having moved to Niigata only to move right back. A succubus whom works the Niigata area helped clean out our place in Hekitawa and dumped a whole bunch of mommy's things on me that she left behind. I'll be donating most of it, since I have no use for it.

I won't be seeing mommy that much anymore. But that's okay. I'm a big girl almost capable of taking care of myself. We all grow out of our parents. I hope you do too.

There are some benefits to my new change in guardianship. After spending a night in a luxurious hot springs resort, we went shopping for shoes, lingerie and phones. I finally have pretty bras. I got them special ordered with the front clasps in different colors and a couple strapless ones too. They are being shipped to the school. And I love my new shoes. I got some platform sneakers, booties, sandals and Mary Janes. I wanted a pair of heels but Ms. Kiyoshi suggested wedges for now.

Having a phone is really cool. I know you probably can't get one, having a big family and not much use for one. I'm sure Kaigan is in a barrier without phone services so it would mostly be useless. But it's neat having a camera. And texting is convenient. There's these two succubi girls I've met. Sort of. I didn't actually meet Saikou since she lives with her mother in Hokkaido. But she's Ms. Kiyoshi’s niece. That’s the lady whom picked me up at Tsukune's house. Saikou is a darling twelve year old succubus attending human schools. Lovely, energetic and talkative girl.

The other is Kabuki whom is nine. I met her at the funeral. Her mother works in the Kochi prefecture. She has the same birth mother as I do, so we're like half-sisters. She talked my battery to death this morning. She also lives with humans.

I spent a day with Moka's older sister, Akua. She's in this secret facility doing work for Kokoa's mother. She doesn't speak Japanese very well, but she was with Deshi from school. I guess Deshi was enrolled at Yokai to keep an eye on Moka. Akua cares a lot about her sister because she worries that Kokoa's mother doesn't care about Moka.

I don't know if that is true or not. Yesterday we attended a memorial for Moka's birth mother. I do think Kokoa's mother does care about Moka in her own way. I think there's a lot of pain there, but vampires are all about strength.

I'm getting out of order. I should talk about the wedding first. Kahlua's wedding was this big affair. The Shuzen household is huge. There were eight elders each with their own families. It was very formal.

Moka's father made a surprise appearance. I know it should not be a surprise for a father to show up for the wedding of one of his daughters. I should mention that Moka's father is also the father to Akua, Kahlua and Kokoa. The man had girls with three different women. I guess that is normal with vampires if the man in question is very strong and respected.

Anyways, he asked for custody of Moka which she turned down. It was weird since he did not stay for the party afterwards. He claims Kokoa's mother hindered his ability to return but he was using an alias and has become Fairy Tale's commander of the Kanto Region. The whole situation is confusing and he killed one of the men at the wedding lunch for no good reason.

I skipped a day. Yes. The day before the wedding is when all four of Kokoa's friends arrived. That's also when Yukari and Tsukune arrived. Yukari had a pretty yunomi from Miyagi given to her by Ms. Kiyoshi. Mizore and Rubi were with them.

Good news is that my new organ responded to Tsukune. Bad news is that I'm going to get all horny and silly in a few days. I'm very nervous about asking the succubus whom is currently watching over us the specifics of, well, masturbating. I don't know what else I would call it. I don't know if I'm supposed to open up my tail and fool with my stigma till something happens. I mean, sure, if it works like a penis, that's the right way. Maybe she will be nice about it. She did give me a yunomi for Hyogo.

I can't say I've had much interaction with Tsukune since he arrived. Kokoa's mother wanted him here, but he was not asked to attend the wedding or the memorial. Mizore came to the memorial with me. She took off her panties and wanted me to put my baby in her. She's so silly.

We were wearing yukatas yesterday. I've never worn one before. I bought mine in Yamagata the day after my birthday. Mommy didn't take us to festivals because they were too crowded. The last time I went to a festival was in Kengamine with my first boyfriend. It was nothing special. This was nicer since I was with Moka and Yukari. I'll send you pictures of the wedding and the festival with my next letter. Tora says we can take thumb drives to a printing service so I can print out all these pictures I've taken with my phone.

I guess I'm pretty much caught up. Kokoa and her four friends are still waiting for their plane in Tokyo. That's crazy. They have a long wait for their plane to Hawaii. Her mother wanted Kokoa to have a fun summer with her new friends. I won't see Milady until the day before school.

As for us, Ginei is putting together an official club trip for us. I guess Ms. Nekonome will be arriving next weekend with a few of Ginei's old friends. We will be going to Okinawa to visit the former newspaper club president, Lady Otonashi. Naturally he has these big plans to write a flashy article which will trump the popularity contest.

I really love Moka and Yukari. They've been so much help to keep me grounded throughout the week. I'm sure you feel the same way about Chisa and Satsuki. Life can be rough at times. We have to hold onto each other to make it through.

When school starts back up, I'm going to try and help Chisa and Satsuki more. Satsuki won't be so hard since we share homeroom and I have plenty of excuses to visit the new PSC members. I'm going to try and push Asuka more to Chisa. Maybe we can all be better friends. I think I'm friends with Suzume and Hatoko. I also like Uchikawa, Bikiyama and Matsudera. Hazumi is in my homeroom and Taijin is not far from Asuka's side. It's funny. The first years from track were my first push into society. I didn't expect to end up thinking of them as friends.

There's a chance that you won't get this letter before the end of the week. One of the men working here takes our letters up to Iromori to be sent off, so it could take days. I don't think you should respond to this address. If you want to write me letters, go ahead and send them to my suite at the school. It will be a nice surprise to come home to your letter.

Yokai Academy feels like my home now. I can't pretend that this fancy estate is my home. I promise I will write you a letter the day I get back to school. I'm sure I will have something special to report about our adventure in Okinawa.

Oh, I completely forgot to mention that Tsukune bought me a CD player and Moka bought me a laptop for my birthday. Not even kidding. Yukari dumped the article software on my laptop, making it so easy to work on my articles now. I'm going to finish my tennis article tomorrow and I might even do my judo article too. It really depends on how serious Ginei is about training our reflexes this week. I'm unsure what he has in mind, but I'm skeptical over how useful it will be.

I also would like you to make a list of CDs I should consider picking up. I only have three, though I'm sure I can borrow anything from Moka. She bought herself a laptop and CD player too. Right now she's curled up on the couch with Yukari, listening to Southern All Stars. She'll probably fall asleep since it's already after eight.

I'm running out of things to say. I hope you're having fun with your family. I hope they're not making you uncomfortable about your situation. I hope you're going to have a great experience when you attend your new school. I know you will make lots and lots of friends. Because you're a beautiful soul, Nerume. A beautiful girl doesn't deserve to be chained down by one bad thing.

I miss you. Love you.

Take care.


End file.
